Poké Rangers Bandstand
by Blaze Productions
Summary: MMPR Season 7: The Rangerz are a band that was inspired by Poke Rangers in 2006. However, with the help of Violet and Jason, they are brought back together. However, there is a catch. They must become Poke Rangers to defeat Scream, an empire devoted to taking the world using the power of Metal Music. Join us in the fifth installment of Poke Rangers Hoenn.
1. Let There Be Rock Part 1

A/N: Welcome to Season 7 of the Poke Rangers: Hoenn series or at least as we used to call it in the olden days, MMPR. This season will be one an ORIGINAL season based off nothing, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing… duh!**_

Poke Rangers: Hoenn Episode 283

_Chapter 1: Let There Be Rock Part 1_

* * *

Lyrics are by AC/DC.

_**In the beginning, in 1955… **_

_**Man didn't know bout a rock 'n' roll show**_

_**And all that jive**_

_**The white man had the schmaltz**_

_**The black man had the blues**_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_**But Tchaikovsky had the news**_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_**Let there be sound, and there was sound**_

_**Let there be drums, there was drums**_

_**Let there be guitar, there was guitar, ah**_

_**LET THERE BE ROCK**_

_**(Instrumental solo)**_

* * *

The power of the waves crashed on to the shore at Shoal Cave. The sun was beating down on the sand as the wind picked up. Inside the cave, a trainer was rushing toward the middle of the cave. He had black hair and green eyes as he kept exploring. He wore a red t-shirt and black shorts as he continued walking. At the age of 20, no one expected Jason Skycloud to be already in the Shoal Cave. Everybody went to bet that he wouldn't be able to finish the Hoenn League. He finished the league. He got into 10th place in the league. But, now he took a break and decided to go on a side trip. He decided to head for the Shoal Cave, where he has heard of a rumor.

Climbing on top of a couple of rocks, Jason was walking on the second floor of the cave. Looking at all the water Pokemon that occupied the area, he didn't expect to notice a big hole in the floor. He yelled as he swooped down and landed on the ground. It was a big black hole surrounding him as he looked at what was going on.

"This is weird," he said. Suddenly, a white light came down from the sky. Jason looked to see five spirits land on the ground: Kricketune, Chatot, Beedrill, Politoed, and Chimeco.

"What's going on?" asked Jason.

'_Hello,' _said Kricketune, _'It's nice to see somebody that just plopped in. We need your help.'_

"Help?" asked Jason.

"_Yes…," _said Beedrill, flying towards him, buzzing around, _"We need you."_

Jason looked at the two Pokemon as they walked toward the white sabers that stood in the ground. They were white with black handles and they had colored music notes on the handles in red, green, black, blue, and yellow.

"Well, what can I do to help?" asked Jason.

"_We need you to find five souls that have the spirit of music," _said Chimeco, _"We believe that there's an evil force that is coming to destroy."_

"_And it is important that we do so," _said Politoed, _"The world is at stake."_

"What will happen?" asked Jason, "Tell me."

"_If Chimeco's right," _said Kricketune, _"At approximately 2:00am tonight, a meteor will collapse on the ground. Beings will arise from the meteor and will want to destroy this planet. You have no time to waste. You must find us five people to defend us."_

"Five people?" asked Jason.

"_Yes," _said Beedrill, _"Maybe three of us should go."_

Suddenly, Chatot started flying around toward Jason, landing on his shoulder. However, Jason didn't feel a thing.

"_I guess Chatot wants to go," _said Kricketune.

Chatot nodded as he turned toward Jason. Jason nodded. Suddenly, Chimeco and Politoed ran over toward him. Beedrill and Kricketune nodded as they turned toward Jason.

"They will be fine in my care," said Jason, "Let's go."

Suddenly, flashes of black, blue, and green appeared around them as they turned into mini jewels. Jason nodded as he took the jewels. Something bright appeared below him as he disappeared… back into Littleroot Town.

* * *

"What the hell?" asked Jason. He noticed the beautiful tress and the houses that were around the area. He started looking around. However, he heard the sound of a guitar. Looking around, he turned to see a trainer about the same age as him. However, he had a black Gibson guitar on him. He had braided black hair, brown skin, and green eyes. He was fairly tall from what he could see. He also had a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket on him. He was also wearing denim jeans and white sneakers with black stripes.

"Oh my… that's Cam Ballister," he said to himself.

Cam, looking up to see Jason, started walking toward him. Clearing his throat, he began to speak.

"You have been looking at me for the past five minutes. Something wrong?" asked Cam.

"No," said Jason, "I'm just amazed you lived in this area."

Cam chuckled, "Well, everybody is."

Suddenly, out of Jason's pocket, a black jewel struck out of his pocket and Cam caught it. Cam looked at it and turned to Jason, "What is this?"

Jason looked at him, "Well, let's just say if I don't reform a five member band soon, the whole world's going to be destroyed."

Cam looked at him, "Really? That's really hard to believe that. We just faced the end of the world, dude. Come on, the war of Hoenn with all of those crazy villains? My house is still being rebuilt."

"What if I told you that black jewel has a music spirit?" asked Jason.

"Well, what if I told you that you were out of your mind?" asked Cam. He took out a green flyer and gave it to Jason, "Come to the Players House tonight."

"Players House?" asked Jason, "Where's this?"

Cam looked at him, "Simple. It's off Route 101. In a small little house, and two of my friends will be there. You might as well come."

"Cool," said Jason, "I guess I can go. I have nothing else better to do anyway."

Cam chuckled, throwing the black jewel in his hand, "Cool."

* * *

Later that night, Jason was at the Pokemon Center in Oldale Town. He decided to look presentable so he can go to a rock gig. Jason was wearing a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt. As he strapped a black belt around his waist, he brushed off his black jeans and greased his hair. As he turned around, he heard the door knock. He turned around, looking to see a girl next to him. She wore a yellow t-shirt with white shorts and brown sneakers. She had her Turbo Morpher strapped to her brace. Her brown hair was tied into a yellow tie with blue eyes.

"So, why are you dressed like that?" asked Violet.

"Well, I want to, Violet," said Jason, "I'm going out tonight."

"To where?" asked Violet.

"You know, the Players House," said Jason.

His cousin rolled her eyes as she patted him on the back, "I guess so… but um, I also have something for you so you can get back and forth with no problem."

"And that is?" asked Jason.

Violet dragged him out the door. As they headed downstairs, Jason looked at her. A crappy white RV stood in front of them.

"This is crappy," said Jason.

"Oh," said Violet, "I found it when there was an attack on Slateport City. The guy said he didn't want it. So, I took it to give to you."

Jason looked at Violet. Violet smiled as she gave him the keys and pushed him into the door. The door swung open. Jason looked at it. There were boxes full of stinky and disgusting stuff. He looked at her, "You bought a hazmat RV!"

Jason sat down as he turned the key. The engine started. Violet got in the car as he closed the door. He drove the car out on Route 101.

"Make a right next mile," said Violet.

Jason nodded, turning to the right a mile later. They were in the middle of the trees. As they arrived, they noticed a huge house with cars parked all over the place. Jason and Violet walked out of the RV and headed up the stairs. They noticed all these teenagers, drunk, and drugged out of their minds.

"Really?" asked Violet.

"Yeah," said Jason, "This is like Woodstock."

Jason turned around as he opened the golden doors. He saw a couple of stoners jumping for joy as there were six players on the stage. One was Cam, and the two behind were his best friends. One had brunette hair down to his shoulders and turquoise eyes. He had a black cross on the back of his neck. He wore a black trenchcoat with sleeveless blue t-shirt and he even had black jeans and leather dance shoes. He had a black keyboard in front of him with a microphone in front. Next to him was a girl with brown hair and yellow eyes. She even wore a purple tank top with black leather pants that had green lines going from the waist to the feet, and black and purple boots. She carried a microphone. Cam had his guitar out.

"Introducing part of the disbanded band: The Rangerz: Cam Ballister, Joshua Courtland and Sandra Karlsson!" said the announcer, "They were disbanded because of their dumb manager… who is now here to show three new members of his new metal band: SCREAM!"

"Scream?" asked Cam to himself.

"Scream?" asked Josh.

"That moron," said Sandra.

"Scream?" asked Josh and Violet.

In the back, three men appeared. One had blue spiky hair with a short brown beard. He had yellow eyes and he had a red jacket with a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers with a bass around him. Next to him was a man with an electric guitar around him. He had dark red hair, with black stripes. On his forehead, he has a pair of crossed swords tattooed into the skin. He has permanently bloodshot eyes. In his mouth, he is missing at least ten teeth. Only has one hand, with a hook on the other. He's managed to adapt to hold his guitar with the hook. He wore a black t-shirt with a Grim Reaper holding a severed head, and ripped leather black pants. He also had a belt with studs on it, and biker boots. Finally, the next person has a shaved head. He has brown eyes and brown skin. He wears jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. He has his acoustic guitar tied on his back.

"Introducing: Don Karlsson, Gerrard Caine, and Terry Nightwig of SCREAM!" yelled the manager on the PA.

The audience started screaming for them. The three Rangerz band members sighed as they tuned their instruments.

"Now, let's rock!"

Violet and Jason turned around as Terry grabbed a microphone. They all started playing very loud. The Rangerz quickly put on their ear plugs as they started blasting the house. Glass was shattering and the two of them started screaming with the others. All of a sudden, Terry spoke into the microphone:

"HOENN IS COVERED IN BLOOD! HOENN IS COVERED IN BLOOD! HOENN IS COVERED IN BLOOD! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Violet closed her eyes, "I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!"

After they stopped, the Rangerz looked at each other. Josh played the keyboard. Jason and Violet looked at each other as Sandra popped out looking at them, "Made it through the wilderness… somehow made I through! Didn't know how lost I was till I found you!"

Winking at Jason, Violet started to laugh. Sandra jumped off the stage, "I was beat, incomplete. I've been had. I was sad and blue. But you made me feel… Yeah, you made me feel… shiny and new. Whoo-hoo! Like a Ranger. Fighting for the very first time, like a Ra-a-a-nger! When you appear, it's a crime."

Suddenly, the audience had more roars of cheer. The metal band looked at the old disbanded rockers.

"HEAR THE SOUND OF SWORDS FULFILL THE NIGHT! FEEL THE WINDS OF DEATH ON YOUR SKIN SEE THE ARROWS FLY, FLAMING IN THE SKY, HEAR THE SCREAMS OF MEN, AS THEY DIIIIIIIEE!"

Suddenly, the audience members started leaving the house. Terry stopped the music and took out the microphone, "What are you doing?"

"Metal sucks now a days. All you guys care about is killing," said one of them. Jason nodded as Violet got up. Terry turned to them, "Guess you're leaving too?"

"Well, I would rather listen to Sandra sing then you," said Jason, smiling as they walked out the door. Cam sighed as he looked at the others. Josh and Sandra nodded. Cam unplugged the guitar and headed outside. There, he saw Jason and Violet head into their old RV.

"Hey," said Cam, "I have a question."

"What, Cam?" asked Jason.

"What if I told you that I want the Rangerz come back together?" asked Cam.

Violet looked at Jason. Violet poked her head out the driver's seat, "I'm a police officer. Not a manager to a band!"

"You could be our bodyguards," said Cam, "We can pay you MONEY!"

Violet looked at Cam. Suddenly, the doors slid open. Sandra waved her hand back and forth, "Ew, who bought the RV?"

"I did," said Violet.

"Well, you need a paint job and an auto fix," said Josh, "Ew… well, it's better than nothing."

Suddenly, Jason felt something in his pants. Violet turned around as something black, blue, and green came out from his pocket. As Cam got in the RV, the band members, Jason and Violet watched as the gems began to glow materializing into Chimeco, Chatot, and Politoed.

"What the hell?" asked Violet, "Jason, why are they like spirits?"

"_That's because we are!" _said Politoed, _"Hey, Sandra. You have a pretty good voice. We are going to be partners!"_

Sandra looked at him, "Partners?"

"_Yes!" _said Politoed, _"Partners!"_

Josh turned around as he looked at Chimeco, "You are a ghost!"

"_Yep," _said Chimeco.

Cam turned around as he looked at the Chatot. He looked at Jason,"Jase, there better be a good explanation to all of this."

"_We will explain. We have prophesized that a meteor will crash down on to Earth tonight. And terrible things could happen!" _said Chatot.

"What kind of things?" asked Sandra.

"_Something bad, just like the other villains that attacked this region," _said Politoed.

"So," said Josh, "Why are you here?"

"_Well," _said Chimeco, _"We were with Jason because he found the Realm of the Music Spirits."_

"Realm of the Music Spirits?" asked the band members, and Violet. Violet turned to Jason, "What did I tell you about going to places that don't look good?"

"_Yes," _said Chatot, _"So, we found our three Poke Rangers!"_

"POKE RANGERS!" yelled the whole RV.

"Wait a minute, I was chosen to find Poke Rangers?" asked Jason. He smiled, looking up into the sky. Violet smacked him in the head. Jason turned around as Violet looked at him.

"It's not a good thing," said Violet, "Trust me. If they are Poke Rangers, you are picked for a reason."

"A reason?" asked Josh.

"Yes," said Violet.

* * *

Meanwhile, at around 1:55 am, Terry, Gerrard, and Don were sitting down in the woods eating food as they looked at each other. Terry opened a beer and sat down, "Those bastards!"

"I know," said Gerrard, "They still have the glory because they were a famous rock band. Wow, where are the other two players?"

"Hey, ours couldn't make it tonight either," said Don, "However, Sandra shouldn't have done that."

Suddenly, they looked at the sky. A silver object was heading straight toward them. The metal band members started running toward safety. As the object hit, a massive earthquake occurred. The metal band members yelled as silver beams came out of the meteor, transforming them.

One monster mainly looked like a Kricketune, but has the head of a Magnezone. Some of the armor, on the arms and legs, also looked like that of a Magnezone. He wielded a pair of swords shaped like Kricketune blades. Has a battery pack on his back which he can use to fire out electrical attacks. And he hovered. His name was Kriker.

Next, there was a metallic Scizor. He had yellow eyes and blue spikes on his head and he wore metallic breastplate and padded pants. His name was Killer Red.

And finally, a monster looked like a Wigglytuff with Crobat wings coming out of its back. He had the top half of a Crobat's head covering his eyes like a visor. It also has two Electrodes on its back to use as bombs. On its stomach is an Exploud's mouth. Soundwave also has a large sword with the bottom of the hilt a permanent text and a microphone plugged into his back. His name was Soundwave.

"Excellent," said Soundwave, "The Rangerz think we had no sense of power when it came to music… they thought wrong."

* * *

Laughter was unleashed as it filled the air. The next day, they walked along the small town of Littleroot Town. People started screaming as they played a couple of tunes. The tunes exploded buildings.

"What the hell?" asked Cam as he rushed outside to the front yard. His black jewel started activating. Chatot popped out.

"_This is what we pictured," _said Chatot.

"So," said Cam, "Hmm…"

"_We need to find Jason," _said Chatot.

"He's in Oldale Town," said Cam.

Suddenly, he turned around to see Soundwave look at him with a quite fond happy face.

"So, Cam, what do you think of the new me?" he asked.

He screamed so loud, that Cam flew backwards and landed on the ground. Cam looked up to see Soundwave walk toward him.

"That's what happens," he said, "When you deal with a metal band member."

"Metal Band?" asked Cam.

Suddenly, an old white RV rushed into the scene, hitting Soundwave in the face. The doors swung open. Sandra and Josh pulled Cam in as the RV drove out of town.

"Hee hee… coward," said Soundwave, "Yo, guys!"

Killer Red and Kriker rushed over to him.

"Let's follow that RV," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the white RV was driving on the roads of Route 101. Chatot was floating on top of Cam's head as Jason kept driving.

"Where were the swords?" asked Violet.

"Shoal Cave, in the Realm of Music Spirits," said Jason.

"Shoal Cave is far away," said Josh, "How are you going to get there?"

"I don't know," said Jason. Suddenly, he yelled to see Soundwave slashing the tires of the RV, tilting it to the side. Everyone yelled as the RV hit the trees. The door swung open on the right side, causing everyone to pile up.

"Hee hee," said Soundwave, "It's nice to meet you."

"Who are you?" asked Violet, "And what are you doing here?"

"We're Scream," said Kriker, "That meteor gave us new power and now we can use it to control the world and make everyone bow down to METAL MUSIC!"

Violet stood in front of the band members, "Really?"

Killer Red looked at them, "Yes. You were there last night."

"Yeah," said Violet, "And you guys have some bad attitude."

"Oh," he said, "She didn't."

Soundwave went to raise his sword, Violet grabbed the blade and kicked Soundwave in the face. Soundwave yelled as he felt the pain. He turned around as Kriker went to attack. She punched Kriker in the stomach and used a spinning hook kick to the head. She jumped up and kicked Killer Red in the face.

"Killer Red," said Soundwave, "Kriker, we need to attack them."

Josh stood up in front, "I don't know what's going on, first you guys and then you turn into metallic beings, but you already have harmed others."

"Agreed," said Sandra, "Music is supposed to bring peace and harmony to the world. Not chaos and destruction."

"Music speaks when actions aren't given out," said Cam, "But, of course, you wouldn't know that."

As the three band members stood their ground, dark clouds covered the sky. Blue, green, and black beams came from the sky. Three white swords appeared in the ditch.

"Whoa!" said Violet.

"Amazing," said Jason.

Cam grabbed the sword in front of him. It began to glow black as it transformed into a black device. However, the others were the same as well. They were all black. There were also turn dials on top with green, blue, and gold numbers, depending on the ranger. However, there was a jewel insert at the top.

"Amazing," said Josh, "What are these?"

"_These are your metronome morphers," _said Chimeco, _"With these you can morph into Poke Rangers."_

"Shall we?" asked Sandra.

"I don't know what to say," said Cam.

"_Cam, guys. The code is 100… and the call… Bandstand, Rock Out!" _said Chatot, _"First, insert the jewel before you do it."_

Cam nodded as he inserted the black jewel into the metronome morpher. It began to glow bright black, just like the other jewels. Turning the dial to 100, Cam dragged the morpher toward his chest.

"Bandstand," yelled Cam, "Rock Out!"

Stretching out the Metronome Morpher, there was a black beam came from the sky, covering Cam. Cam stretched his whole body out as his body began to feel energized with energy. He had black gloves and black boots with golden rims on the gloves and boots. He had a gold belt around his waist with a black note on it. He had his Metronome Morpher to the right of him. On his chest was a mini golden half note on the right, which was a golden circle, not filled in with a line pointing up. Next, Cam's helmet materialized into what looked like a Chatot.

"The amazing spiritual guitarist, Black Bandstand Ranger!"

Stretching out his Metronome Morpher, a blue beam came to the sky, covering Josh. Josh stretched his whole body as he wore the blue version of what Cam had. He had, however, a golden quarter note on the right, which was a filled in circle with a line pointing the same direction. Josh's helmet materialized into a Chimeco.

"The handsome spiritual keyboardist, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"

Stretching out her Metronome Morpher, a green beam came from the sky, covering Sandra. Sandra stretched her whole body out and wore the green version of what the other two wore. She had a golden eighth note on the right, which was a quarter note with a flag pointing out of it. She wore a skirt and her helmet materialized into a Politoed.

"The beautiful spiritual vocalist, Green Bandstand Ranger!"

The members of Scream watched as the three rangers looked at each other. Cam was in utter shock, "I am a ranger!"

"Awesome!" said Josh.

"Excellent!" said Sandra.

Soundwave looked at them, "Oh no… we're not letting some stupid rock band come back to fame… especially if they are rangers!"

"Bring it on," said Cam.

Soundwave started running as he took out his microphone. He swung it around and smacked Cam in the face. Cam fell down and landed on the grass. He took out his Metronome Morpher and turned the dial.

"125, Rock Out!" yelled Cam.

Suddenly, the white saber appeared. Cam grabbed it. However, it materialized. The handle was now black with a golden blade.

"Notation Saber!" yelled Cam. He raised his sword, slashing Soundwave's body. Soundwave yelled as he took out his sword. The two of them clashed as they went to attack.

Sandra jumped up and kicked Kriker in the face. Kriker laughed as he used electrical attacks on her. She jumped up and took out her Metronome Morpher, turning the dial to 125.

"125, Rock Out!" said Sandra. Her Notation Saber popped out from her morpher. Now, with a green handle and a gold blade, she came down with her sword, cutting the monster to size. She jumped up and kicked Kriker in the face. Kriker laughed as he swung his arm across, hitting Sandra in the face.

Meanwhile, Josh jumped up on Killer Red. Killer Red laughed as he attacked him across the face. Josh yelled as he fell down and landed on the grass. He took out his Metronome Morpher.

"125, Rock Out!" said Josh. His Notation Saber slipped out. It was now a golden blade with a blue handle on it. He slashed Killer Red across the face a couple of times. Killer Red's claw came out, smacking Joe in the face. Joe groaned as he got up from the ground, lying in pain.

"Hee," said Killer Red, "You guys can't defeat me!"

Josh yelled as he got up. His sword began to energize in blue light.

"Chimes of Glory!" he yelled.

As he pointed his sword upward, he slashed Killer Red. Killer Red yelled as blue beams of energy electrocuted him. Next, Sandra turned to Kriker, who was shooting her down. Sandra shook her head as her green saber began to charge up.

"Serenade Wave!" yelled Sandra, bringing her sword on Kriker's face. Kriker yelled as he fell backwards, landing on the ground.

Cam blocked his next attack. Cam turned around, kicking Soundwave in the face. Cam's blade began to charge black energy, looking at the creature.

"Pitch Perfect!" yelled Cam, slashing Soundwave. The rangers turned to each other as the three metal warriors fell down. However, Soundwave got up from the ground.

"We can't have this happen. Rangerz, now that you know you're Poke Rangers, you just started a battle of the bands and we will go out to make sure that we are famous. Even if we have to destroy you," said Killer Red.

The three rangers looked at each other as they disappeared. The three rangers sighed as they turn the Metronome off, demorphing them out of their suits. The jewels popped out of their morphers. A golden necklace appeared from each of them. They were worn around the rangers' necks.

"Amazing!" said Violet, "I never saw that before. Music spirit is awesome!"

"Agreed," said Cam, looking at it, "Chatot?"

Suddenly, the Chatot spirit flew across, landing on Cam's body. However, Cam could not feel him on his shoulder.

"_Agreed," _he said, _"I knew choosing you guys was a great idea. Now, we need to find two more rangers."_

"Wait a minute," said Josh, "We're not at full strength?"

Jason nodded as he walked toward them, "No. You guys aren't at full strength. You need two more rangers. Hopefully, we can find two of your band members."

"Well, we don't know where we can find the bassist. He left the region," said Sandra, "However, we know one person. And he actually lives in Oldale Town. He lived in Fortree City, but he often comes down to his private villa when he wants to."

Josh turned around, "Oh yeah, him. He was so pissed that the old manager left."

"Who is this person?" asked Cam.

"Beck. Beck McCaffery," said Sandra, "He was the drummer."

"A drummer?" asked Violet.

Jason Skycloud looked at them. Violet knew what was going on. Jason wanted to know a couple of things. How did Violet learn martial arts? How did she know about the Poke Rangers? Well, he'll find out eventually. Jason sighed as he looked at the old white RV.

"Well," he said, "At least it didn't explode."

Cam chuckled, "Well, while we search, if we are going to go on tour and do all of these things to get back on top, I know someone in Oldale who could repaint the WHOLE RV and pimp it out for us."

"Actually," said Violet, "I could help."

"How?" asked Jason.

Violet smiled, "Just letting you know that I have friends in high places."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kriker, Killer Red, and Soundwave were walking into a mountainous area in Hoenn. They looked at the area. It was surrounded by lava and there was a silver creature looking at them. He had a Steelix body and he wore a black robe underneath. He even had red razor-sharp teeth. He had golden chains around his neck and he had black hair that was down to his shoulders. He roared as he walked down the stairs.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Who are you?" asked Kriker.

"Well, I was the one that helped you transform into your metallic bodies," he said, "I am… Metallica, your manager."

"Metallica?" asked Killer Red.

"Yes," he said, "Together, we will discuss and we will destroy the region. One step at a time, Scream will be number 1 on the ratings and all will fall to us."

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Cam: Wow, we are actual rangers now. **

**Josh: Amazing**

**Sakura: Save it for later.**

**Josh: Right. Next Chapter**

**Beck: No way, I'm not going back in the band.**

**Fiona: I don't know.**

**Soundwave: Perfect, a powerful beastie**

**Fiona: Beck, I'm going to help**

**Beck: Not if I go with you**

**Fiona and Beck: Bandstand, Rock Out!**

**Chapter 2: Let There Be Rock Part 2**

**Beck: Behold, the Spirit of Music! **

**Rangers: Poke Rangers Bandstand! **

* * *

A/N: Interesting opening? Well, there's more to come next chapter. Click now!


	2. Let There Be Rock Part 2

A/N: Here is Chapter 2 of Bandstand. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers: Bandstand…_

_Jason runs into the music spirits after running into the Shoal Cave. Chatot, Chimeco and Politoed join Jason. After they arrive in Littleroot Town, they run into Cam, Sandra, and Josh who were in the battle of the bands with the band called Scream. The Scream members become fused with the power of metal and they begin their rampage. Together, the three band members of Rangerz became the Poké Rangers Bandstand to stop them. However, two more rangers remain…_

* * *

In the Shoal Cave…

Kricketune and Beedrill were sitting, watching the battle on a holographic screen.

"_Now that we have two rangers remain, it's up to the two of us to find our partners!" _said Beedrill.

"_True," _said Kricketune, _"The musicians had a point about going to see the drummer."_

As Beedrill nodded, he noticed a girl with a bass guitar playing quite well. He floated upward, looking at her.

"_What?" _asked Kricketune.

"_I think I found my partner," _said Beedrill, his eyes flashing back and forth.

* * *

(To the theme of Let There Be Rock)

**Beck: **Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(Pink flowers bloom)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(Jason Skycloud walks in the Shoal Cave)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(Scene switches to a meteor hitting the ground. An explosion occurs)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The rangers morph on the scene)_

_(Jason and Violet fix the RV)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Let There Be Rock Part 2_

"Well, I was the one that helped you transform into your metallic bodies," he said, "I am… Metallica, your manager."

"Metallica?" asked Killer Red.

"Yes," he said, "Together, we will discuss and we will destroy the region. One step at a time, Scream will be number 1 on the ratings and all will fall to us."

As Metallica stood up from the filthy ground, he could see Soundwave, Killer Red, and Kriker look up as he walked down the stairs in happiness. His face was cold as stone as he looked at them.

"So, how was the onslaught?" he asked, "How many fans were forced to listen to your band?"

"Well, we had a blast," said Soundwave, "That is, until the former members of Rangerz showed up."

"Rangerz? You mean the band that I left because I broke their instruments?" he asked.

"YES!" said Kriker, "However, they got new instruments and they seem to be coming back!"

Metallica's face changed, "You did waste them. Didn't you?"

Soundwave gulped as he turned around toward him, "Not exactly."

"What happened?" he asked.

Killer Red gulped as he looked at him. He didn't know what to say as he saw his face. His face was angry and pissed, "What did you do?"

"Nothing. The Rangerz became Poké Rangers!" said Kriker.

"WHAT?" asked Metallica, "You mean those colored super heroes on TV? They are the rangers now?"

He was silent. He looked at them as he took out a metallic shard from his back. He threw it at the ground, making a clanging noise. Instantly, the shard began to glow and thousands of metallic bodies occurred. They all were metallic and they wore red bandanas, black t-shirts and white shorts. They also carried swords that were made from a Steelix.

"Meet, the Scream Roadsters, our little fan club," said Metallica, "And if anyone hates them, they can kill people and Pokemon too."

The band nodded as Metallica looked at them. Kriker turned around as he looked at Metallica, "Boss, I shall commence the first attack."

"Okay," said Metallica, smiling, "You do that. I can always make more of these. While you are at it, I will make a monster,"

* * *

Meanwhile, the rangers, Violet, and Jason were driving in their trashy RV, driving up on Route 101. After the battle, it only seemed to find the other two rangers. Cam was sleeping on the floor. Sandra shook her head as she looked at him. Who could sleep on a rotting floor? Josh was also falling asleep. Suddenly, her green jewel began to glow. Politoed flew out of it.

"_It seems you're not tired," _he said.

"I don't think it's tiring," said Sandra, "You know, being a ranger and all. Besides, I don't want my voice to sound groggy."

"_Ah," _he said, _"Well, you need your sleep."_

"I know," said Sandra, "But, it's the middle of the day."

She walked toward the front of the RV, where Violet was listening to her CD player and Jason was driving slowly.

"How soon till we get to Oldale Town?" asked Sandra.

As Jason was about to say something, Sandra looked up to see a beautiful green sign to the right.

**Oldale Town**

"Alright!" said Sandra, turning to the other musicians.

"Eh, what's going on?" asked Cam.

"We're in Oldale Town!" said Sandra.

As the rangers got up, they looked at the beautiful houses that surrounded the area with the Pokemon Center to the right of them and the Mart across. It was surrounded by trees as they made a pit stop. The doors opened up as the Rangerz band got out of the car.

"This is amazing," said Josh, "Now, all we got to do is find Beck."

"Yeah," said Sandra.

As the rangers walked around, Jason sighed. He then noticed a yellow jewel on the ground. It was sparkling just like the other three jewels that he found. As he went to pick it up, he heard someone cough, "Excuse me, that's my jewel."

Jason turned around. A girl with a bass guitar around her back was looking straight at him. She had long dark blond hair she often keeps up in a high ponytail with some hair falling against both of her front shoulders and violet-blue eyes. She wore an orange v-neck t-shirt with a yellow unzipped jumper over it, a silver-chained necklace with a silver oval-shaped locket attached to it that has photos of her parents, three-quarter white pants and yellow and white lace up shoes.

"Sorry," he said, "I thought it was something familiar."

"Oh," said the girl, looking at him. As the jewel was given, she began to walk away. However, Jason started running, "Hey, are you a bass guitarist?"

"Yeah," she said, "What of it?"

"Well, we need a bassist for the Rangerz band," said Jason.

"Me? A bass guitarist? No way," she said, "Sorry, you need to pick someone who is better than me. I don't deserve to be on stage."

As she left, Jason sighed looking at her. However, he did notice a ghostly Beedrill in the distance, nodding his head.

"Wait a minute…," said Jason, "Beedrill chose her?"

Suddenly, he turned around to see Violet who was looking at him. She shook her head, "You look like you have seen a ghost."

"I think I did," said Jason, "Nah, it's probably my imagination."

"Well," said Violet, "Let's go to the tech shop so we can fix up that piece of garbage."

As Jason and Violet went back to the RV, they were surrounded by Roadsters and Soundwave. The citizens started screaming as Soundwave walked toward them.

"Rangers," he said, "Give up when you have the chance!"

"We're not rangers," said Violet, "However, I would be more than happy to take you on."

"Are you insane?" asked Jason.

Soundwave laughed as he plucked a couple strings, "Kill them!"

Suddenly, Cam, Sandra, and Josh arrived after hearing the screaming. Cam turned toward Violet and Jason, "Go back to the RV. We'll take care of these guys."

"Meet our fan club," said Soundwave, "And they attack everybody that despises us. So, hopefully, you will stop this rebellion and praise us."

"You almost destroyed Littleroot Town with your deadly music!" said Violet.

"Now, you will pay," said Soundwave, "Kill them!"

Cam took out his Metronome Morpher. He took out the black jewel and inserted the jewel into the morpher.

"Guys, let's go!" said Cam, "Music Spirits, Set!"

"Right," said Josh, combining his jewel.

"Agreed," said Sandra, combining her jewel.

"Tempo, Set!" said the rangers.

Setting the Metronome to 100, the rangers went to morph.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Three beams of energy came shot from their morphers, hitting the sky and then hit the rangers, transforming them into their ranger suits.

"Roadsters," said Soundwave, "Give them hell!"

The Roadsters jumped up, screaming as they ran toward the rangers. They withdrew their swords. Cam ducked the sword attack from one of them and threw one of them over his head. He kicked another grunt in the stomach, causing them to fall down and land on the ground. He swung his fist toward one of them, causing a major impact. Sandra kicked one of them in the face and threw one of them across the field, causing them to land on the ground. Josh kicked one of them in the face and smacked his head toward one of them. The Roadster had a headache, landing on the ground. However, more were coming from the trees.

"They just don't stop," said Cam, "Guys, Notation Sabers!"

"Okay!" said the rangers.

"125, Rock Out!"

With the command, their Notation Sabers materialized in their hands. As the rangers kept battling the Roadsters, Fiona was watching the whole thing.

"What is going on?" she asked.

* * *

Suddenly, Beedrill materialized from her yellow jewel. It was sparkling in a flash of yellow light.

"You!" said Fiona.

"_Hey, Fiona!" _said Beedrill, _"So, you don't want to join the Rangerz band. Why?"_

Fiona looked at him, "Um, I'm a bassist who is a simple amateur. I am not a professional like the other rangers or band members."

"_But, Fiona. Do you want to be famous?" _asked Beedrill.

Fiona looked at the musical spirit. What could she say?

* * *

Meanwhile, Josh, Cam, and Sandra finished off the Roadsters, looking at Soundwave. He blasted a couple of notes, causing the three rangers to fall on the ground.

"That's it!" said Cam, "Notation Saber! Pitch Perfect!"

As the sword went to attack Soundwave, Soundwave dodged it and kicked Cam in the face. After that, Sandra and Josh jumped up to attack.

"Chimes of Glory!"

"Serenade Wave!"

As the two blades went to attack, Soundwave pushed them away. He laughed as he looked at them. No sooner he went to attack, there was a loud buzzing in his pocket. He opened the phone, "Hello? Yes, boss."

Hanging up the phone, he looked at the rangers, "Sorry, Rangerz. Gotta take care of business!"

In a flash of purple light, he disappeared. The three Bandstand Rangers ran up toward the light, trying to capture him.

"Damn," said Cam.

"This doesn't look good," said Sandra.

"We need to get to Beck's villa," said Josh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Violet and Jason were at a beautiful red house with a wooden fence that surrounded the property. There was a pool and a platform for a band to come on stage. However, the sound of drums could be heard from outside. Apparently, the Skycloud cousins met up with a band member. He was about average height, with brown hair with blond streaks in it. He has blue eyes, with a scar across the right eyebrow. Has a tattoo of a Blaziken across his back, the head can be seen at the back of his neck. He also wore a brown leather jacket, red shirt and belt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Beck, I'm really amazed," said Violet.

"Yeah, that was my drum solo when I was back in the band," said Beck McCaffery, "That was set in 5-8 time signature."

Jason looked at Violet in confusion. Violet shook her head, "I don't get it."

Suddenly, there was a sudden ringing of a doorbell. Beck put his drumsticks aside, "Who is it now?"

As he walked toward the front door, he noticed the other band members.

"Hi," said Beck, "What do you want?"

"Well," said Josh, walking inside, "We need to have a little chat."

"A chat?" asked Beck.

"Yeah," said Sandra. She looked at the red jewel that was around Beck's neck. His necklace was shining. She looked at the green jewel and turned to Beck, "When did you get that?"

"The necklace?" asked Beck, "Yesterday. Why?"

Jason sighed, "Beck, the jewel you found contains a music spirit inside."

"A music spirit?" asked Beck, "A music spirit?"

"Yes," said Cam, showing the black jewel to him, "It's all true. We became Poké Rangers!"

"Agreed," said Josh, "That means, you are one too."

Beck shook his head, "Guys. Come on, really?"

"Really?" asked Sandra, "How bout you believe us?"

"How about I don't? Yes, Poké Rangers are real. We played and donned costumes similar to them. But, actually? No. So, if you guys want to act crazy, then fine. I know where this is going and I'm declining the offer," said Beck.

"What offer?" asked Jason.

"The offer to join the band again," said Beck.

"Well," said Jason, "What if I told you that your manager is me?"

Beck looked at Jason, "You? A manager? HAHAHAHAHAHA! No way."

"Way," said Jason.

Beck turned to the other rangers and then at Jason and Violet, "I need you guys to leave until I figure out what I need to do."

"WHAT?" yelled the band members.

Josh shook his head as they left the house.

"That was a bad mistake. I knew we shouldn't have asked," said Josh.

"We tried," said Sandra, "Eventually, he will wake up and realize that once Scream destroys everybody on Earth."

As Cam said that, they heard the sound of a bass player. He walked into the woods, to notice Fiona sitting with the bass guitarist and the Beedrill spirit floating in the air.

"Whoa," said Cam, "If it isn't the bass player."

Fiona looked up and looked at him, "Yes? It's about the band, forget it."

"_No, it's not!" _yelled Beedrill, _"You are summoned to help fight Scream."_

"_Yes, it's true," _said Chatot, popping out. Fiona jumped up as she saw the Chatot spirit float across toward the Beedrill spirit.

Fiona got up and brought her bass guitar with her. She turned to the Beedrill and Chatot spirits. Then, she looked at Cam, "I'll get back to you."

Cam sighed as she looked at her and Beedrill walking down the hill.

"_You tried," _said Chatot.

"Yeah," said Cam, "I did."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the mountains now known as Scream Mountain, Metallica was laughing as he looked at his wonderful new console. There was a silver laser on top and a silver platform on the ground.

"I can't believe I made this myself," he said, smiling, "Soundwave, I want to thank you for robbing the parts star for this to happen."

Soundwave chuckled, "It's what I do."

"In here, you choose the minor key signature, the chord, and poof: a monster comes out," said Metallica.

"What's a key signature?" asked Soundwave.

"MORON! I'M NOT HERE TO TEACH YOU THEORY. JUST PLAY WITH IT!" yelled Metallica, "You're a musician!"

Soundwave nodded as he went to the console. He turned the right dial, "A Minor, Diminished seventh. Come on down!"

Suddenly, a blue beam came down from the silver laser. The band members watched in awe as an Electivire monster appeared. It had an Electivire body with a silver face and a black body with red stripes across the chest. It also had a black guitar with red spikes on it.

"Meet, the Band Beast," said Metallica, "Live Wire!"

"Hee hee," yelled the beast, playing a couple of chords.

"You and Soundwave," said Metallica, looking at the monster, "Must destroy Oldale Town one more time. Those rangers better not interfere."

Meanwhile, Fiona was walking down the hill, running into Beck as he kept playing the drums. Beck looked up to see her heading into the trees. He stood up and followed her to the river. Fiona turned around, looking at him.

"Why are you here all by yourself?" he asked, "You're on my property."

"Oh, like I care," said Fiona, sitting on the ground. The river was floating in front of her. As she saw her beautiful reflection, she looked at Beck. Beck was just about to get really pissed at her.

"Why don't you leave?" asked Beck, "Quickly, before I call Officer Jenny."

"Look," said Fiona, "I'm only here because I wander around the region. Besides, I was just asked to join the Rangerz band. I don't know what to say."

As the red jewel began to glow, a Kricketune popped out of Beck's necklace.

"What the hell?" asked Beck.

"_I don't care if you are arrogant to go back, but you need to Beck," _said Kricketune.

Beck looked at the Kricketune, "What are you doing? You're talking to me!"

"_Exactly," _said Kricketune, _"I'm your music spirit. You and Fiona must become the Poké Rangers and help your band members. Yes, you must bring back your band together."_

"The bassist is gone!" said Beck, "He left Hoenn."

Fiona turned toward Beck, "Then, I will take his place."

"How good are you?" asked Beck.

"Excellent. I play like a pro," said Fiona.

"Good," said Beck.

"_YAY!" _said Beedrill, _"Then, will you guys become rangers?"_

"Sure," said Fiona.

"Okay," said Beck.

Suddenly, two Metronome Morphers materialized on the ground. As the two of them went to pick the morphers, there was an electric pulse that caused the two of them to fall on the ground.

"Yeah," yelled Live Wire, "Now, the Earth will pay!"

"What brings you here?" asked Beck.

"Simple, to rock out!"

Playing the guitar, two red electric bolts electrocuted the two rangers. Beck and Fiona landed on the ground. As the two of them got up, they began to run. Live Wire laughed as he unleashed the Roadsters by playing his guitar. As Beck and Fiona ran, Live Wire released another set of electric bolts, causing the two rangers to feel the electric attack. Suddenly, a huge white RV ran toward them. The door opened to reveal Josh, Cam, and Sandra.

"Guys," said Beck, "What are you doing here?"

"This is what we do now, besides trying to start a band again," said Josh, smiling.

"So, a band that saves the planet," said Fiona, "Nice ring to it."

Cam nodded as he turned toward the monster. Live Wire looked at them, "Are you going to talk or am I going to shock you?"

The window rolled down. Violet poked her head out the window, "Alright, guys. This is it! Show them who you really are!"

Beck nodded as he turned toward the other rangers, "Cam, lead us, since I don't know what to do."

"Set your Metronome Morpher to 100," said Cam, turning the dial.

Beck and Fiona turned their dials on the morphers.

"Music Spirits, set!" said Cam.

The jewels were inserted in the morphers.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Blue, yellow, green, black, and red beams shot up from the morphers and into the sky. The beams came down on top of them, materializing into their uniforms.

Fiona had the same uniform just like the others. However, it was the yellow version of what the other three rangers had. On her chest, she had a golden quarter note with two flags sticking out to the right, or as we call it, a sixteenth note. Her helmet was almost a resemblance to a Beedrill.

Beck had the red version of the uniform. However, the note he had did not have a stem. It was considered a whole note. His helmet looked like a Kricketune.

"The serious spiritual drummer, Red Bandstand Ranger!"

"The amazing spiritual guitarist, Black Bandstand Ranger!"

"The handsome spiritual keyboardist, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"

"The beautiful spiritual vocalist, Green Bandstand Ranger!"

"The hopeful spiritual bassist. Yellow Bandstand Ranger!"

"Rangers of Peace and Harmony, Poké Rangers Bandstand!" yelled the rangers.

"Bandstand?" yelled Live Wire, "Damn it! Attack, Roadsters!"

The Roadsters jumped up from the trees, ready to attack. Beck and the other rangers headed straight toward them. Beck jumped up and kicked the two of them in the face. He punched another Roadster and took out his Metronome Morpher.

"125, Rock Out," said Beck.

His Notation Saber popped out of his morpher. Beck picked it up and started slicing the metallic army that was coming across.

"125, Rock Out," said Fiona and the others.

Their Notation Sabers arrived in their hands. There were a lot of Roadsters that were heading their way.

"Let's do this!" said Beck, looking at his notation saber, glowing red, "Rhythm Strike!"

The sword came across the Roadsters, causing all of them to fall on the ground. Fiona took out her sword, glowing yellow as she went to attack, "Sonic Bash!"

Yellow lines came across the Roadsters, destroying them as she came across to attack.

"Chimes of Glory!"

The blue lines cut across the Roadsters, causing tons to fall on to the ground.

"Serenade Wave!"

A green line came over the group of Roadsters, causing them to fall on the ground.

"Pitch Perfect!"

A black line went straight toward the Roadsters, destroying the rest of them. The rangers then turned around to see Live Wire.

"Hee hee," said Live Wire, "Take this…"

He kept strumming the guitar. The rangers yelled as they heard the powerful, yet horrible chords that kept playing. A red lightning bolt hit the ground, causing a major explosion to appear in front of the rangers. The rangers jumped up, with their swords. However, as the swords went to attack Live Wire, he strummed twice and a red bolt shocked the rangers. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground.

"Well," said Fiona, "Any ideas?"

"I wish I knew," said Cam.

Suddenly, Beck's morpher began to flash. He opened his morpher up, causing Kricketune to appear.

"_Rangers," _said Kricketune, _"Set the tempo on the morpher to 140. Trust me."_

The rangers turned their dials to 140.

"140, Rock Out!" yelled the rangers.

Suddenly, five weapons appeared. Two red drumsticks appeared in Beck's hand. Blades came out of the top of the drumsticks. Next, Cam had a black guitar with a trigger and a nozzle at the end of the neck. Fiona also had the same thing, but in yellow. Sandra had a green megaphone that had a microphone that attached to it, facing her. Josh had a couple of blue chimes that had silver blades that popped up.

"Drum Stick Swords!" yelled Beck.

"Guitar Blaster!" yelled Cam.

"Bass Shooter!" yelled Fiona.

"Vocal Megaphone!" yelled Sandra.

"Chime Daggers!" yelled Josh.

The five rangers jumped up to attack Live Wire. Josh's Chime Daggers began to glow bright blue as a mystical beautiful sound appeared.

"Major Strike!"

The sound diminished into thin air as Josh slashed Live Wire a couple of times in the face. Next, Sandra walked up with her Vocal Megaphone.

"Harmonic Crescendo!" yelled Sandra.

As she spoke into the microphone, the volume of her voice got louder. It caused Live Wire's ears to explode. Sparks were flying from his ears as Fiona and Cam ran toward him. Black and Yellow beams came out of their blasters, hitting Live Wire. Live Wire yelled as he fell backwards. As Beck went toward the monster, Kricketune popped up.

"_Combine the Drum Stick Swords!" _yelled Kricketune.

Combining the Drum Stick Swords, Beck was able to make a lance out of it. He twirled it around as a red aura surrounded the blades. He jumped up in the air.

"Drum Stick Lance, Kricketune Cut!" yelled Beck.

The blade came across Live Wire twice. The five Bandstand Rangers turned around as Live Wire exploded into thin air.

"All right!" yelled the rangers.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Metallica's headquarters…

"I should kill you," said Metallica, looking at Soundwave, "For making a monster so stupid. However, I will forgive you."

Soundwave nodded as he looked at Metallica. Metallica laughed as he looked at the screen that just been put in place.

"Bandstand, you may have destroyed my latest plot. But, the beginning is here. The beginning of your end," said Metallica.

* * *

The next day, Beck brought his Drum Set into the white RV that Jason and Violet brought over. Fiona smiled as she looked at Beck. The Bandstand Rangers were all putting their stuff in the back as Jason got inside.

"You know," said Jason, "This is pretty neat to be a mentor of the rangers and a manager of a band."

"You have a lot to learn," said Violet.

"Indeed," said Cam, "So, where's our first gig?'

Jason turned toward Cam, "I was thinking Petalburg City, since we are here."

"Good thinking," said Beck, "I know a great arena for the place!"

"Cool," said Fiona, "I get to actually play in a band! I'm so excited."

"And we thought you didn't want to go," said Sandra.

"Well," said Fiona, "How am I supposed to help if I'm far away?"

Violet nodded as she looked at Fiona, "She's got a point there."

Jason turned toward the others, "Well, let's not just sit here. We have a tour! It's time to go back to being famous once again!"

As he started the RV, the rangers watched as they take their last look at Oldale Town, heading west toward Petalburg City. The sun was setting on the area as the rangers were talking about what happened after they disbanded. Violet turned to Jason as she looked at the road ahead of them. It was going to be a long one. Overall, they were going to succeed. She could tell from their hearts.

The third generation of the Hoenn Rangers saga begins!

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Beck: Cool. We're back! **

**Fiona: So, where do we head on our wonderful tour?**

**Violet: Simple, Petalburg City.**

**Sandra: Sweet**

**Josh: Just in time for our next chapter!  
Cam: Roll the preview!**

**Soundwave: That's it. We need… ooh.**

**Metallica: What?**

**Soundwave: I have an idea.**

**Fiona: Yay, one monster gone!  
Beck: Then how come it grew?**

**Violet: Just like old times.**

**Beck: Kricketune?**

**Chapter 3: Live and Let Die**

**Beck: Let's rock and roll! **

* * *

A/N: Alright, next chapter will be the normal chapters.


	3. Live and Let Die

A/N: Here's Chapter 3…

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers: Bandstand…_

_Jason runs into the Shoal Cave, where he meets the music spirits. He wounds up in Littleroot Town, where he meets Cam. Jason and Violet watch the battle of the bands in the local hometown. After the losing team was defeated, they witness a meteor that changes them to become evil. Chatot, Politoed, and Chimeco went to Cam, Sandra, and Josh, hoping that they would become the Poké Rangers. And they did! The rangers fought Killer Red. However, they arrive in Oldale Town, where they meet Beck and Fiona. However, those two were reluctant. After accepting, Scream makes a monster: Live Wire. Together, the five rangers bring out their weapons and finish off Live Wire. Now, en route to Petalburg City, the tour begins and the rangers saga against Scream begins…_

* * *

_**When you were young and your heart was an open book**_

_**You used to say live and let live**_

_**You know you did, you know you did, you know you did**_

_**And in this ever-changing world in which we live in**_

_**Makes you give it a cry**_

_**Say Live and Let Die**_

_**Live and Let Die**_

_**Live and Let Die…**_

* * *

As the song was being played, the RV was driving through the forests of Route 102. When Fiona put her feet on top of the drum set for leverage, Beck threw a drumstick at her.

"Hey!" yelled Fiona, picking up the drumstick.

"Feet off the drum set," said Beck, "No one touches my drum set!"

Fiona looked at Beck. His eyes were cold and angry.

"Sorry," she said softly.

Beck turned around and looked at the windshield.

"Hey," said Sandra, "Stop with the attitude and yelling. It's starts to get annoying after a while!"

"Well, she shouldn't have put her shoes up on there," said Beck.

"I wasn't wearing shoes," said Fiona, "Stop making damn accusations. Yes, I touched your stupid drum set. For all I care, that could burn up in flames."

Beck turned around and looked at Fiona. He turned to her bass guitar, looking at how shiny it was. He went to grab it.

"How about if I just did this to your guitar?" asked Beck, putting the guitar in between his legs.

"What are you doing?" asked Sandra.

"I'm going to sit and break her instrument!" said Beck.

"Like hell you would!" yelled Fiona.

She grabbed Beck and the two of them went at it. Jason stopped the RV and turned to the two rangers.

"QUIT IT!" yelled Violet.

The two rangers stopped rolling on the ground. Violet looked at them, "I don't care what's going on, but you two need to grow up and solve your problems. Damn it, you guys act like your 10. Especially you, Beck, now shut up!"

The Red and Yellow Ranger sat at the far corners of the RV as they continued on their way.

* * *

**Beck: **Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(Pink flowers bloom)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(Jason Skycloud walks in the Shoal Cave)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(Scene switches to a meteor hitting the ground. An explosion occurs)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The rangers morph on the scene)_

_(Jason and Violet fix the RV)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Live and Let Die_

The trees were blowing back and forth as the crappy RV kept driving into town. It was a little bumpy as they came down the hill, nearly running over Lotad and Seedot. However, no one got harmed. As the rangers kept driving, they saw a big green sign to the right of them that was covered in tree bushes. The rangers looked in awe as they saw the city.

**City of Petalburg **

"So," said Cam, "This is our first stop."

"Yeah," said Josh, "Let's check in at the Pokemon Center."

"Uh-uh," said Beck, "We usually stay at five star hotels."

"Um, we're starting from scratch, Beck. Deal with it," said Violet.

As they drove around toward the Pokemon Center, the band members got out of the RV. They walked through the glass doors, where Officer Jenny stood there, smiling as she looked at them.

"Hello," said Jason, "Can we get a room for the next two nights please?"

"Okay," said Nurse Joy. As she went to get room keys, she gasped looking at the band, "OH MY! THE RANGERZ! AHH!"

Suddenly, she took out a piece of paper, throwing it at them, "Could you please sign?"

"Uh," said Cam, "This is a Pokémon medical form."

"I don't care!" yelled Nurse Joy.

Cam sighed as he signed the form. Nurse Joy smiled as she crumpled the paper. She gave the keys. Josh went to pay when suddenly she looked at him, "No, don't worry. It's on the house."

* * *

Ten minutes later…

"Okay," said Jason, "I just called Norman. He said that it would promote the Petalburg Gym if we played outside the gym tonight."

"Really?" asked Fiona, looking at the ceiling, "That's so cool."

"So, get out and practice!" said Violet, "We'll be there later!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Perfect!" yelled Metallica, trying to hear himself say something.

He walked down the stairs to see Kriker, Killer Red and Soundwave practicing. Soundwave was screaming so loud that mirrors were shattering. Metallica stood there in shock as they stopped.

"Yes?" asked Soundwave.

"My precious mirrors," said Metallica, turning around to him evilly, "Soundwave, watch your volume. You want your fans to love you. You don't want them deaf."

"Yes," said Soundwave.

"Now we got that settled, Kriker, I need your… battery pack."

"Why?" asked Kriker.

"Because you will help me with my new plan," said Soundwave, "Now, let's do it."

Kriker stepped down off stage and headed with him to the monster chamber. He sat down on the ground as he turned the knob.

"D Minor, Minor 6th," said Kriker.

Suddenly, the beam materialized on the ceiling. The band members gasped as another monster appeared. It was a humanoid Houndoom with two drum stick swords. It was orange with silver bones, and it had black horns with blue eyes. A puff of smoke came out of his nose.

"Ironblade," said Kriker, "Nice."

Metallica nodded as he looked at the awesome monster. Ironblade laughed as he took out two drum stick swords and started chopping two rocks. They split in two.

"Ironblade, head down to Petalburg City. Destroy the city," said Metallica.

Ironblade nodded as he marched out. Kriker chuckled as he opened his battery pack. Metallica took out a green canister.

"What's this?" he asked.

Metallica laughed as he poured it into the battery pack, "Now, we can… enlarge our advantages!"

"Really?" asked Kriker.

"Yeah," said Metallica, "Go with Ironblade."

Kriker nodded, "Okay!"

He walked back to the stage where Soundwave was looking at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Kriker, "I have to go terrorize a city. You two have fun practicing your chords. They need work."

He disappeared in a flash of black light.

* * *

Petalburg Gym…

_Go Black!  
Go Pink!_

_Go Blue!_

_Go Yellow!  
Go Red!  
Go Go Poké Rangers… ahh… ahh…_

"Stop!" yelled Beck.

The band stopped playing. Beck stood up and looked at Sandra, "Is the microphone functioning?"

"Yeah," said Sandra, "Why?"

"Because," said Beck, "I didn't here Go Go Poké Rangers! Remember, it's the zord theme. Josh, you were excellent! Just like before. Cam, change key and Fiona, you played one note wrong. Let's go back to where we get to the guitar and bass solo."

As he took out his drumsticks, he turned to the others, "1, 2, 3, go!"

The practice continued. However, Fiona strung two wrong notes. Suddenly, Beck threw his drum sticks and everybody stopped.

"Fiona, you're not helping!" yelled Beck.

Fiona looked at him. Before she could say anything, Beedrill popped out of her morpher.

"What's wrong?" asked Fiona.

"_Rangers, Scream Beast detected in the Petalburg district," _said Beedrill.

"This rehearsal may have to wait," said Cam, putting his guitar on the stand. The five rangers ran down the stairs and took out their Metronome Morphers.

"Ready?" asked Beck.

"Ready," said the rangers, inserting the jewels.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Stretching out their Metronome Morphers, the rangers transformed into their uniforms. The rangers ran toward the Roadsters and Ironblade, who kept sharpening his swords. Kriker was behind them.

"Nice to meet you. I am Kriker," he said, "Part of Scream."

"Figures," said Beck, "Now, let's defeat you. We have a gig!"

"Oh, okay. You have a gig. Big deal!" said Kriker, "Ironblade, send them to their death. Please!"

Ironblade kept laughing, "Of course. Roadsters!"

The Roadsters yelled as they were heading straight toward the rangers, armed with swords.

"125, Rock Out, Notation Sabers!"

The sabers were materialized and the rangers went at it. Fiona kept slashing a couple of them across the face. She kicked one of them in the face. She jumped up and kicked the Roadster in the stomach.

"Notation Saber, Sonic Bash!"

Her special attack knocked out most of the Roadsters. She headed straight for Ironblade. Ironblade laughed as he released a flame attack. Fiona flipped over and went to attack with her sword. As she went to strike, Ironblade blocked the attack and kicked Fiona in the stomach. She was flying on the ground. She picked herself up as she went to attack again. However, Beck got past her. He went to attack. Ironblade laughed as he went to strike.

"140 Rock Out, Drum Stick Swords!" yelled Beck, as his twin swords appeared.

Using the Drum Stick Swords, Beck went to attack Ironblade. However, the two of them were holding each other down. Beck yelled as he landed on the ground. Fiona was running toward the monster.

"140 Rock Out, Bass Shooter!" yelled Fiona.

Pulling the trigger, a yellow sonic blast came out of her weapon. Ironblade yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground.

"Yo, you ruining the show," said Beck.

"It's not a show," said Fiona.

Ironblade laughed as he released a fire attack. The two rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Cam, Josh, and Sandra arrived to help out.

"140, Rock Out!"

"Guitar Blaster!"

"Vocal Megaphone!"

"Chime Daggers!"

Ironblade turned around as he looked at them. He charged his two swords and a red beam came out of them. The three rangers yelled as they flew to the ground. The five rangers were on the ground as Kriker laughed.

"Have a great day tending your wounds," said Kriker, "Ironblade, we will attack later!"

In a flash, they disappeared. Beck got up from the ground and looked at Fiona. Fiona picked herself up and looked at him.

"I had him," said Beck, "Why did you go all out? It was my shot!"

Fiona said nothing. Beck looked at her, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Yo," said Cam, "Stop, Beck."

"No, Cam. You shut up. This is why bass guitarists shouldn't be in bands. They don't speak their minds about shit," said Beck, "This could be her too."

Suddenly, Fiona looked at him so fast, that she marched right up to him. The other three rangers were surprised. She smacked him in the face with her hand with so much force that Beck landed on the ground.

"Fiona," said Sandra, astonished.

"I learned that if I had anything negative to say, don't say anything at all," said Fiona, "But, since you pissed me off, I think it's time for a reality check."

The three rangers looked with astonishment as Beck shook her head, "And that is?"

"You think you're it. You think because amazing ranger powers, that you can boss us around. You don't want me to touch your damn drum set. I can respect that. Playing the wrong notes, I'll get better when we do more. This is the first time I ever sight-read a piece. You got to give me credit."

"Nope," said Beck, "Not at all."

Suddenly, Fiona gripped her fists very tightly. She marched up to Beck, "And after this battle, and your atrocious attitude, I don't need to be around you. I only joined the band so I can help you. I want to rock out too, just like you. But, if I have to hear all this shit about stealing shows and battling, then I don't want to be a ranger with you leading the team. I would rather spit on you after what you said all day to me. You know what? You can find another bass guitarist that can deal with your shit. I'm done."

"But, Fiona!" yelled Josh.

"Josh, if your fearless leader doesn't want any bass guitarists, then fine! I'm done!" yelled Fiona, "DONE!"

Josh turned to Beck. Beck turned around, "What? Now you're mad at me too?"

"From what I can tell," said Sandra, "Fiona's very sensitive when it comes to her feelings. Your attitude pushed it a little too far."

"Too far?" asked Beck, "Sandra, come on."

"No," said Sandra, "I really mean it. You pushed her too far. Now, you're going to fix it."

"Me?" asked Beck.

"YEAH!" yelled Cam and the others.

"Guys, come on," said Beck, "She needs to deal with me if she likes it or not."

"Not with that attitude," said Sandra.

"Wait till Jason finds out," said Cam.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Petalburg Pokemon Center, Violet was laying her sleeping bag on the bed when she saw the ground shake as the door slammed. Violet turned around to see Fiona zipping up her backpack and her bass guitar.

"Hey," said Violet, "Where are you going?"

"I quit Rangerz," said Fiona.

"Why?" asked Violet.

As she went to march out the door, Beck appeared in front of her.

"How many more insults are you going to throw in my face?" asked Fiona.

Violet sighed, "I better go and check what my cousin's doing."

Beck nodded as she shut the door behind the two rangers. Fiona looked at Beck. Beck turned to Fiona as he grabbed her sleeping bag.

"What are you doing?" asked Fiona.

"You're not leaving," said Beck, "I can't let you go. Not after we just became a team."

Fiona looked at him, "Why? You think you're so amazing. I don't really want to be a part of the band."

Beck turned around and looked at her, "Well, do I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"A little bit," said Fiona, looking at him, "Actually, it seemed that you were jealous that I attacked."

"Well," said Beck, "I always like to take on the first punch."

"You don't have to," said Fiona, "If you wanted to, I could've waited. But, then things would have changed."

"Anyway," said Beck, looking at Fiona, "I want you in the band."

"Nah, you don't need an amateur," said Fiona.

"Well, how are you going to be a professional if you don't get experience?" asked Beck.

"Experience?" asked Fiona.

Suddenly, she looked up at the sky.

"_First, you thought I was an annoying amateur. I touched everything, I took your so-called attack and now you're acting all nice? Maybe, you have a soft side."_

Beck went closer to her. Fiona gasped as she landed on the floor. Fiona picked herself up, "What was that for?"

"You were thinking," said Beck, "Thought you would scare yourself."

"Well," said Fiona, "The reason why I want to leave is… I think I'm holding back everybody."

"No," said Beck, "No, no, no!"

Fiona looked at him. Beck sighed as he looked at her, "Yeah, I meant that honestly, a little bit. But, if you left, the band would fall apart."

Fiona's eyes started watering. Beck took out a tissue, "Sorry I was so angry. I have been angry for years. My old manager literally threw us out of business. I just was playing the drums every single day after that. I thought I never had the opportunity to go on stage again and perform. You and the others changed that for me."

Fiona looked up and Beck responded with a nod, "So, I take back everything I said earlier."

Fiona smiled as she pushed him a little bit. Beck nodded as he patted Fiona on the back. As Beck sighed looking at his Metronome Morpher, Kricketune popped out of the jewel.

"_I hope you guys have worked out this argument," _said Kricketune.

"Well," said Beck, "We did. Why?"

"_Well," _said Beedrill, popping out, _"That crazy monster is crashing on to your stage."_

"Great," said Fiona, "Shall we?"

Beck nodded as he inserted the jewel into the morpher.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

As they arrived, Cam, Sandra, and Josh were on the ground. Fiona and Beck arrived at the Petalburg Gym, where they saw Ironblade, laughing as he took out his swords, "Nice to meet you again, you two were on my nerves the whole time."

"Guys," said Beck, "Transform!"

Cam, Josh, and Sandra nodded as they inserted their jewels, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

As they transformed, the five rangers stood together.

"The serious spiritual drummer, Red Bandstand Ranger!"

"The amazing spiritual guitarist, Black Bandstand Ranger!"

"The handsome spiritual keyboardist, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"

"The beautiful spiritual vocalist, Green Bandstand Ranger!"

"The hopeful spiritual bassist. Yellow Bandstand Ranger!"

"Rangers of Peace and Harmony, Poké Rangers Bandstand!" yelled the rangers.

"Damn you!" yelled Ironblade, "Let's go!"

"Fiona!" yelled Beck, "Let's go!"

"Okay!" said Fiona, "140, Rock Out!"

The two rangers took out their weapons. Fiona jumped up and headed straight toward Ironblade. Ironblade watched as Fiona's Bass Shooter shot yellow bolts. Ironblade yelled as he fell a little backwards from the attack. Suddenly, Beck jumped up from Fiona's shoulders, taking out his Drum Stick Swords.

"Kricketune X-Scizzor!" yelled Beck.

The Drum Stick Swords crashed on top of Ironblade. Ironblade yelled as Fiona aimed at her Bass Shooter.

"Beedrill Pin Missile!" yelled Fiona.

Twenty tiny needles came out of her bass guitar, hitting Ironblade's body. Ironblade yelled as he started spinning to attack.

"Nice!" said Beck, dodging Ironblade's attack.

Suddenly, Jason and Violet were rushing toward the band. Suddenly, Chatot popped out of the Metronome Morpher.

"_Combine your weapons," _said Chatot.

"What?" asked Cam.

"_Yeah!" _said Kricketune, _"Together, your weapons can form a super weapon to destroy Ironblade!"_

"Okay," said Beck, "Let's do it!"

The Guitar Blaster's handle levitated upward and the Bass Shooter's handle also levitated. Connected by both weapons was the Vocal Megaphone. The Chime Daggers were placed on either side of the blaster and the sword was placed on top. Beck's Metronome Morpher was placed on top of the Megaphone. Beck stood behind the blaster while Fiona and Sandra stood on either side. Cam and Josh stood holding the necks of the blaster.

"Bandstand Bazooka!" yelled the rangers.

"Alright," said Beck, "This is what we call, amazing!"

"Don't over indulge. Let's get this over with," said Fiona.

"You're one to hurry it up," said Beck.

He turned the dial to the highest tempo. The blaster began to go into overdrive as a wave of energy filled the blaster.

"What the hell?" asked Ironblade.

"Target!" yelled Josh and Cam.

"Locked On!" yelled Fiona and Sandra.

"Rock Out!" yelled Beck, pulling the trigger.

A red beam came out of the blaster, causing Ironblade to fall on the ground. A massive explosion occurred.

"Alright!" yelled Fiona.

Suddenly, the other rangers tipped over with the blaster, "Oh, whoops!"

"It's okay," said Beck, detaching his Metronome Morpher from the blaster. Suddenly, Kriker arrived with his battery package.

"You really think he's dead?" asked Kriker.

"Why would you ask?" asked Fiona.

Kriker laughed as his battery pack began to charge up. Blue beams came out of his electric guitar as a blue beam shot out from it, surrounding Ironblade. Ironblade yelled as he began to grow ten times bigger than normal.

"No way," said Beck.

"He's bigger," said Fiona.

"What do we do?" asked Cam.

"Um…," said Sandra.

"Run?" asked Josh.

As the five Bandstand Rangers began running, flames started coming from Ironblade's mouth. The rangers yelled as an explosion of flames appeared behind them. Suddenly, a red glow came out of their morphers.

"What is it?" asked Beck.

"_You guys must materialize us into zord forms,"_ said Kricketune, _"To do this, you must set the tempo on the Metronome to 136."_

The rangers set their morphers to 136.

"136, Rock Out! Unleash, Bandstand Zords!"

As they stretched out their morphers, five beams of light came out, materializing the Bandstand Zords. A robotic Kricketune, Beedrill, Politoed, Chatot, and Chimeco arrived. The rangers materialized into their cockpits.

"Amazing," said Beck. His cockpit was surrounded by trees with a mechanical console.

"Alright!" said Kricketune, dancing around, "I'm a zord! Nice, Beedrill."

"Beedrill, you did this?" asked Fiona. Her cockpit had many honeycombs behind her.

"Yep," said Beedrill. His lights were flashing.

"Amazing," said Sandra, looking at the cockpit. Behind her was a background of black spirals, similar to wild Poliwhirl.

"Cool," said Politoed, "I can stretch out."

"Great," said Chimeco, floating around.

In the back, Josh's cockpit had rock formations around it with white music chimes painted on it.

"Yo, careful, I'm about to get seasick," said Josh.

Chatot started jumping up and down. Cam's cockpit was filled with black music notes and staff lines.

"Crazy," said Cam.

"Hey," said Chatot, "I'm alive and ready to battle."

Ironblade yelled as he took out his swords. His swords tried to attack Kricketune. Kricketune held the swords tightly. He crushed the blades, causing them to land on the ground.

"What the-?" asked Ironblade.

"Brick Break!" yelled Kricketune.

With full force, Kricketune smacked Ironblade in the chest with his hand. Ironblade yelled as he rolled on the ground. Next, Beedrill flew across, coming down toward him.

"Let's do it!" yelled Fiona.

"Poison Jab!" yelled Beedrill.

The needles turned purple. The poisonous needles inflicted Ironblade's body. Ironblade yelled as he felt it. He kicked Beedrill in the face. Fiona fell back.

"You okay?" asked Beedrill.

"I'm fine!" said Fiona, "Let's go!"

Next, Chatot and Chimeco were floating toward Ironblade.

"Charge Beam," said Chimeco, releasing an electric attack from his mouth. Ironblade yelled as he was electrocuted.

"Aerial Ace!" said Chatot, slicing Ironblade's body.

Next, Politoed stood there.

"Okay," said Sandra.

"Bubblebeam!" yelled Politoed.

Ironblade yelled as he felt the powerful water attack. The monster yelled as the five zords stood together. Ironblade released a fire attack, causing the zords to land on the ground.

"What are we going to do?" asked Beck.

"Combine," said Beedrill, "I already put the Megazord configuration in."

"You're really intelligent," said Fiona.

"I try to be," said Beedrill, "Alright, set tempo to 200."

Fiona nodded as she put her Metronome Morpher on the console. She turned the dial. The rangers did the same thing. Suddenly, an aura of red, black, blue, green, and yellow appeared.

"Rockband Fusion! Bandstand Megazord Formation!

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit. In the cockpit, there were golden music notes behind them and in front they sat in this order: Josh, Fiona, Beck, Sandra, and Cam.

"Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!" yelled the rangers.

As the Bandstand Megazord stood across from the monster, Ironblade laughed as he released his swords. He slashed the Bandstand Megazord across the chest, causing the rangers to yell as the damage was taken. Fiona used the joystick causing the both hands of the Megazord to stretch out.

"Twin Needle, fire!" yelled Fiona.

Two needle like devices impaled Ironblade. Ironblade yelled as he landed on the ground in pain.

"Now," said Beedrill on speaker, "Call for the Bandstand Guitar!"

"Alright," said Beck, "Bandstand Guitar!"

A black guitar appeared in the sky with golden writing on it. It even had the word "Gibson" on the neck as the Megazord held it. A blade popped out of the neck and a handle appeared at the bottom of the guitar.

"What the heck?" asked Ironblade.

"Ironblade, you're through," said Beck, "Bandstand Guitar, Rock Slash!"

The blade began to circle around as a whole note appeared in front of them. The blade came across Ironblade's body. Ironblade yelled as he exploded into a million pieces.

"Alright!" yelled the rangers.

The Bandstand Megazord held the Bandstand Guitar, finished for the day.

* * *

Later that night…

"Ladies and gentleman," yelled Norman, "I'm Norman. I will be the host for the evening. I'm proud that the Hoenn League Pokémon Gym of Petalburg is promoting the gym, through the help of a band that is back to hopefully being number 1. Introducing, Rangerz!"

As Norman left, the curtains pulled from either side. The rangers were on the stairs, starting to play.

(Zords- Instrumental)

The crowd was screaming as the band kept playing. Fiona smiled as she kept playing her bass. Looking at Beck, all Beck can do was smile as he played the drums as Sandra and Josh were looking at each other waiting for cues. Five minutes later, the crowd was roaring.

Three hours later…

As the rangers packed up, Fiona was putting her bass in the white van. Norman smiled as he looked at Jason. Jason chuckled as he was given a check for 30,000 pokédollars.

"Thank you!" said Jason, "We have money!"

Violet giggled, "Yep. And I know what to do with this white RV."

"Pimp it?" asked Fiona.

"Yep," said Violet, "Speaking of which, did I see a Megazord battle today?"

The rangers nodded. Violet smiled as she jumped for joy, "Great job, you guys are getting really good."

"Let's just hope Scream doesn't hit the charts," said Cam, "So, where are we off to next?"

"Well, it's the Devon Arena in Rustboro City," said Jason, "However, we are going to be selling tickets and playing mini-gigs along the way because it's such a long ride."

"That's cool," said Beck, "I can't believe we had that many fans in that city."

"Imagine what would happen if we told them what we really did," said Josh.

Violet sighed, "I think you guys should keep it a secret until the very end."

"Why?" asked Beck.

"Because, I think," said Violet, "I think the reason why it should remain a secret is because I don't think society needs to know that you guys are playing dual roles: saving the world and practicing."

"She's got a point," said Sandra.

"Look at it this way," said Cam, "We're moving on up."

"To being number one," said Fiona, smiling. Beck chuckled as he closed the RV doors. The rangers were just about to enter the Pokémon Center doors. Beck turned to Fiona as they walked inside.

"How did you like your first concert?" asked Beck.

"It was… awesome," said Fiona, smiling.

Beck nodded, "Good. Alright, get some rest. We have an all day practice tomorrow on the road."

Fiona smiled as Beck entered the doors. Fiona looked up at the night sky. The moon beams were shining on her face as she entered the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Fiona: That was great!**

**Cam: Yeah… now next chapter.**

**Josh: So, how about we have some fun?**

**Sandra: After we rehearse…**

**Beck: Agreed**

**?: Please, don't hurt me.**

**Cam: You're a monster. I have to destroy you. **

**?: I don't want to be with Metallica.**

**Metallica: Find him.**

**Poké Rangers: Bandstand Chapter 4: In Your Honor**

* * *

A/N: So for once, Beck is able to accept Fiona. I hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated. Next chapter is coming soon!


	4. In Your Honor

A/N: The song lyrics are not mine.

Chapter 1: AC DC

Chapter 3: John Lennon

Chapter 4: Foo Fighters

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers: Bandstand…_

_Jason runs into the Shoal Cave, where he meets the music spirits. He wounds up in Littleroot Town, where he meets Cam. Jason and Violet watch the battle of the bands in the local hometown. After the losing team was defeated, they witness a meteor that changes them to become evil. Chatot, Politoed, and Chimeco went to Cam, Sandra, and Josh, hoping that they would become the Poké Rangers. And they did! The rangers fought Killer Red. However, they arrive in Oldale Town, where they meet Beck and Fiona. However, those two were reluctant. After accepting, Scream makes a monster: Live Wire. Together, the five rangers bring out their weapons and finish off Live Wire. The rangers arrive in Petalburg City, where Fiona and Beck get into an argument. Kriker sends Ironblade to deal with the rangers and destroy the city. Together, Beck and Fiona resolve their differences as they went up to destroy Ironblade. Together, they made the Bandstand Bazooka, destroying the monster. However, it grew to massive proportions. The rangers use the Bandstand Zords, combining into the Bandstand Megazord. The Bandstand Megazord destroys the monster. Now en route to Rustboro City, their adventure continues._

* * *

_**Can you hear me, hear me screaming  
Breaking in the muted skies?  
This thunder heart, like bombs beating  
Echoing a thousand miles**_

Mine is yours and yours is mine  
There is no divide  
In your honor I would die tonight

Mine is yours and yours is mine  
I will sacrifice  
In your honor I would die tonight  
For you to feel alive

* * *

The sun was shining bright on the western side of Petalburg City. The wind was blowing around the trees, especially the ones that stood on either side of the Petalburg City Gym. As the rangers headed out of the Petalburg City Pokémon Center, they decided to have some breakfast at The Pancake House right next to the city exit.

"Ah, food," said Cam, as he sat down, waiting to eat.

"I agree," said Beck, looking at the scrambled eggs.

"That's a lot of food," said Fiona.

"Agreed," said Sandra.

"Let's do our best and eat!" said Cam, "Eat up!"

As the rangers nodded, they took their forks and went to eat. Josh walked toward the table and began to eat.

"So," said Josh, "How about that battle with the Megazord?"

"Epic," said Fiona, "The best part is they could talk!"

"I know," said Beck, "Fiona that was a great deal of damage you did to that monster. High five, my friend!"

Cam nodded as he sat down. He began to eat another batch of eggs as the other rangers continued their conversation.

"So," said Sandra, turning to Cam, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing," said Cam, "Just munching."

Beck nodded, "Well, something's on your mind. Care to share?"

"Well… I don't know if it's something I should share," said Cam.

"We share no secrets," said Sandra, "I mean, I came out and said I was a Scyther-morph!"

"Just wondering how long we can play superhero and band hero?" asked Cam.

"Well," said Beck, "We're just learning. So, that's an answer we will have to find out for ourselves."

"Okay, I'll settle for that," said Cam, eating another bite.

* * *

After having a full breakfast for free, the band got into the old RV. There, Jason and Violet got into the front seats. They decided to have black seat covers with white stripes on the back.

"I couldn't stand the old seats," said Jason.

"Why don't you just go to a Pay and Spray?" asked Violet.

"What do you think this is, Grand Theft Auto: Petalburg City?" asked Jason.

"If it was, I would be on duty catching people," said Violet, shaking her head.

"Alright," said Cam, opening the back door as he and the other rangers got into the van, "I'm pumped to head for Rustboro now."

"Really?" asked Beck, "How pumped are you?"

"Pumped," said Cam, laying on the floor.

"Uh-huh," said Josh, polishing his keyboard. Fiona nodded as she tuned her bass a little bit.

"Can't wait for the next concert!" said Fiona.

"Well," said Sandra, "At least we have some breaks in between."

Jason nodded as he looked at Sandra, "You got that right. We need to take a little pit stop anyway. We are heading to the Petalburg Woods Outpost. It's a little town before the forest."

"Cool," said Beck, "Besides, I want to stretch my legs and get out of this crappy RV."

As the RV stopped in front of a gas station, the band members jumped out of the RV. Violet yawned as she took out a Poké Ball. Suddenly, Josh walked up to her, "Hey, can I challenge you to a battle?"

"Me?" asked Violet, "No… you should practice."

"Come on," said Josh, "I've been itching to battle."

Violet sighed as she nodded, "Alright."

* * *

**Beck: **Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(Pink flowers bloom)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(Jason Skycloud walks in the Shoal Cave)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(Scene switches to a meteor hitting the ground. An explosion occurs)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The rangers morph on the scene)_

_(Jason and Violet fix the RV)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 4: In Your Honor_

"So," said Metallica, looking at Kriker, "That was bad."

Kriker nodded, "So, what can we do?"

"I don't know," said Killer Red, "Let's just hope our next plan doesn't fail. Especially, when I have one."

"How could you have one?" asked Soundwave, "You started smoking when you were 13."

"I guess this mutation gave me an increase in IQ," said Killer Red, smiling. He took out one of Metallica's growing chemicals and inserted in his guitar.

"Really?" asked Metallica, looking at him. Soundwave shook his hand as Killer Red headed toward the monster maker machine.

"We did enough of the minors. Time to change it," said Killer Red, "E Major, Major third!"

Happy music appeared in the background in the key as the chord was played. A blue beam came out of the ceiling and landed on the ground. The villains looked in awe as what they saw was something vicious. A green, muscular Aggron with a Mightyena head with Aggron horns on top and Mightyena fur on his back together with a big scar in the middle looked at the rangers.

"Scream Beast Enkida!" yelled Metallica, "Perfect…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Petalburg Wood Outpost…

"Go, Ariados!" yelled Josh, throwing the Poké Ball in the air. Ariados was unleashed, looking at Violet.

"Okay," said Violet, taking out her Poké Ball, "Great… in that case, Flareon!"

Her Flareon came out of her Poké Ball.

"Ariados, Signal Beam!" yelled Josh.

As a rainbow beam came out of Ariados's body, Flareon closed its eyes as it was hit.

"Flareon, use Flamethrower!" yelled Violet.

Suddenly, a massive stream of flames came out of Flareon's mouth, causing Ariados to fall backwards a little bit.

"Take Down!" yelled Violet.

Flareon started charging at full force toward Ariados. Ariados laughed as she looked at the Pokémon.

"Spider Web!" yelled Josh.

"Agility!" yelled Violet, "Dodge!"

As a white web came out of Ariados, it was so huge that Flareon couldn't dodge it. He was caught in the web.

"Now, Sludge Bomb!" yelled Josh.

A black bomb smacked Flareon. Flareon yelled as it landed on the ground.

"I win this one on one Pokémon match," said Josh, smiling.

"Damn," said Violet, looking at Flareon. Flareon walked up carefully as it walked toward Violet, "I didn't train you enough. I've been too busy taking care of other things."

Josh chuckled, "I just give these babies vitamins and I usually train with them fifteen minutes a day."

"Ooh, what do you give Ariados?" asked Violet.

"Carbos, Protein, Calcium, and Echinacea," said Josh.

"Echinacea?" asked Violet.

"Builds up the immune system," said Josh.

Violet nodded as she looked at Josh's Ariados. It kept shining from the sunlight as Josh went to return the Pokémon into Josh's Poké Ball.

"So," said Violet, smiling, "You need to tell me where you get them. Let me guess, the Pokémon Mart?"

Before Josh could say anything, there was a loud rustling in the background. Josh looked at Violet as they walked toward the bushes. Behind, Enkida and Killer Red were having an argument.

"Really?" asked Enkida, "Maybe I shouldn't."

"Do it or I'll destroy you myself!" said Killer Red, "My guitar is quite powerful."

Enkida sighed as he threw a flower over the bush. Josh watched as a flower hit him in the face. Violet looked at the pinkish flower.

"Hmm…," she said, putting it on the ground. As they walked away, an explosion occurred. They yelled as they landed on the ground.

"What was that?" asked Josh.

"Hee," said Killer Red with Enkida looking at them angrily.

"Killer Red!" said Violet.

"What are you up to this time?" asked Josh.

"Throw more flowers," said Killer Red.

Enkida laughed as he threw a handful of flowers in the air. The two of them dodged as the flowers exploded.

"Josh, I'll get the others. Can you handle them?" asked Violet.

"Certainly," said Josh, "Chimeco, are you ready?"

The blue jewel began to glow as Chimeco appeared in front of him, _"Let's do it."_

"Chimeco Spirit, Set!" said Josh, turning the dial to 100 on his Metronome Morpher, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

A blue beam came out of the morpher, materializing into his suit.

"You by yourself?" asked Killer Red.

"Nope," said Beck, already morphed. The other rangers were following him. The five rangers stood together.

"Look, now you can kill them," said Killer Red.

Enkida looked at him and then at the rangers. Cam walked out in front, "Come on, attack!"

Enkida looked at Killer Red. Killer Red kicked him in the stomach, "ATTACK!"

Enkida shook his head and threw twenty flowers in the air. The rangers yelled as the explosions appeared in front of them. Killer Red yelled as he disappeared. Josh turned to the other rangers, "Thanks!"

"Anytime," said Beck.

Cam nodded as he looked at them. He removed his helmet and looked at the forest. Sandra turned around as she removed her helmet, "What?"

"Did you notice something about Enkida?" asked Cam.

"Like what?" asked Josh.

"Josh, Enkida didn't want to fight," said Cam, "He stalled and ran!"

He started running into the trees. The rangers looked at each other as they turned to Jason and Violet. Violet picked up the burnt flower on the ground.

"Strange," said Violet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cam was in the western part of the Petalburg Woods. The trees were blowing back and forth as he went to sit down on a log. Looking at the Shroomish in the area, he never expected to hear the sound of explosions in the area. He walked up to see Enkida throwing flowers in the river, explosions occurred.

"Hey," said Cam.

Enkida turned around as he looked at him. Cam struck a battle pose, "Don't you know you're killing the aquatic species in the river?"

"And what if I care?" asked Enkida, looking at the flowers on the ground. He picked one and began to sniff one of them. Cam walked up toward him and looked at what he was holding.

"So," said Cam, looking at the flowers, "You don't want to fight. But, aren't you a monster made by Scream?"

"Scream?" asked Enkida.

"Yeah," said Cam, "That's who you are working for. They created you to become a beast to destroy the region. It's actually a rival band."

"Amazing," said Enkida, "Then, why are you here if I'm your enemy? You might as well kill me now."

"No," said Cam, "Rather not."

Enkida looked at Cam as he sat down and looked at the Scream Beast. Cam coughed as he looked at Enkida. Enkida looked at him, "Why?"

"Simple. Honor and respect," said Cam, "I would rather see my enemies die in battle with honor than just being weak."

Enkida started tearing up, "But, I don't want to fight. I love life."

Cam nodded as he looked at him, "Enkida, so do I."

"You know, you're a nice person," said Enkida, "Let's be friends!"

He struck his hand out toward Cam. Cam, surprised, looked at his hand and shook it, "Okay."

Suddenly, Chatot popped out of Cam's jewel. It shook his head as he materialized from the morpher, landing on Cam's shoulder.

"_We need to have a little chat," _said Chatot.

"Fine," said Cam.

As he headed into the trees, he noticed Chatot floating in the sky. He was looking at him with concern as he floated toward him, eye level to eye level as the music spirit began to speak.

"_Should you trust him?" _asked Chatot.

"Yes," said Cam, "I sense good in his heart. He ran away from our battle. Why not?"

"_I hope your intuition is true," _said Chatot.

Cam nodded as he looked at Enkida. He sighed as he looked at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the RV…

"What are you doing?" asked Beck.

Violet sighed as she looked at the burnt flowers that she put on the dashboard. They were hooked up to her laptop as she went to analyze them.

"Well," said Violet, "I wanted to find out their next motive. Thought analyzing the flowers would help."

"Good point," said Beck.

"Well," said Sandra, "Where's Cam?"

"The question is did anybody find Cam yet?" asked Josh, "We know he took off in the woods."

Fiona nodded as she looked at them, "Hopefully, he's fine. Besides, Chatot would protect him anyway."

The rangers looked at Fiona. She had a great point.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Scream Mountain…

"So," said Metallica, "Enkida went off running scared?"

"Yes," said Killer Red.

"Well, why didn't you get the creature?" asked Metallica.

"Uh…," said Killer Red, "I don't know. He just ran throwing exploding flowers in the air. However, I know what I can do."

"And that is?" asked Metallica.

Killer Red turned to him as he walked around, "Do you have any ray guns?"

"Why?" asked Metallica, "Just use your damn guitar!"

"Well, is it possible to modify my guitar?" asked Killer Red.

Metallica nodded, "With the proper adjustments. Don't fail me."

Killer Red nodded, "Of course not."

* * *

Outside at the Outpost, the rangers were sitting out of the RV, waiting for Cam. Still, there was no sign of him.

"You still want to check?" asked Sandra.

"Well," said Beck, noticing the pinkish sky, "Yeah, this is taking forever."

"Agreed," said Fiona.

"Let's do it," said Josh.

The rangers were heading straight toward the forest. As they arrived, they all split up in four directions. Fiona was going through the bushes and the tree branches that were cracked.

"Hmm…," said Fiona, looking at the broken branches. She followed the branches to a river. She turned to her left, and looked to see Cam talking to Enkida.

"You're really funny," said Enkida.

"I try to be," said Cam, looking behind, "Fiona."

Fiona smiled as she walked toward Cam, "Cam, may I see you?"

"Sure," said Cam.

Fiona and Cam headed back into the woods, where Fiona decided to look at them, "Do you really trust him?"

"I don't see any problem with him. He didn't want to fight and I for one am I not going to attack without reason," said Cam.

Fiona turned toward Enkida, "I hope your right."

"CAM!" yelled a voice. The rangers turned around to see Beck, Sandra, and Josh.

"Guys, how long was I gone?" asked Cam.

"Practically the whole day," said Beck.

Enkida turned around to see the rangers. As he walked over to them, the five rangers stood together, striking fighting poses. However, Cam stood in front, "Rangers, he doesn't want to fight."

"Please," said Enkida, "I don't want to fight."

The rangers turned toward Beck. Beck sighed, "This is bad."

"Well, you will be fighting!" a voice said.

The rangers turned around. Killer Red laughed as he took out his guitar. Cam went in front of Enkida, "What do you want?"

"My monster to turn evil," he said, shooting his guitar. A red energy bolt hit Cam's feet. Cam yelled as he fell to the right, landing on the ground.

"CAM!" yelled the rangers.

Enkida grumbled as he threw pink flowers at Killer Red. Killer Red yelled as he fell into the water after the explosion occurred.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT?" he yelled.

"YOU WILL!" yelled Killer Red, playing a couple of chords.

A purple beam came out of his guitar, hitting Enkida. Enkida yelled as he felt the purple energy charge his body. The rangers watched as Enkida roared. He threw a hundred flowers all over the place. Explosions occurred.

"Enkida," said Cam, "Stop!"

"AAHHH! EVIL! EVIL!" yelled Enkida.

"Yes, be evil!" said Killer Red.

Beck turned to the other rangers, "Let's do it!"

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

The four rangers jumped up and went to attack. Enkida threw Beck on the ground and then kicked Fiona and Sandra with both feet. Josh was punched in the stomach as the four rangers landed on the ground. Cam stood there, looking at them and then turned to Killer Red.

"Cam, we need you!" said Beck, trying to hold Enkida.

"Yeah," said Josh.

Suddenly, Chatot popped out of Cam's Metronome Morpher, _"It's true. Whatever happened, Killer Red caused him to lose all sense of goodness. He's purely evil."_

Killer Red laughed, "Yep. That should show how honorable he is."

"Honor?" asked Cam, looking at Killer Red, "Honor isn't manipulating somebody to do your bidding. I respected Enkida quite well and he did the same thing. Toying with emotions isn't respectful, it's rightfully wrong. And now I hate having to do this, but thanks to you I see no choice. Bandstand, Rock Out!"

He transformed into his suit and took out his Guitar Blaster, "Guitar Blaster, Uproar!"

A loud blast from Cam's guitar affected Enkida as he landed on the ground. Killer Red yelled as he landed in the river. He jumped up with his Notation Saber.

"Notation Saber, Pitch Perfect!"

The blast attacked caused Enkida to yell as he landed on the ground. The rangers then turned to each other as Enkida to fall on the ground. Enkida released a bluster of flowers, causing Cam to fall backwards on the ground.

"Cam!" yelled the rangers.

Cam got up, brushing himself off. The rangers stood together as he stretched out his Guitar Blaster.

"Rangers, combine weapons!" yelled Cam.

"Okay!" yelled the rangers.

The Guitar Blaster's handle levitated upward and the Bass Shooter's handle also levitated. Connected by both weapons was the Vocal Megaphone. The Chime Daggers were placed on either side of the blaster and the sword was placed on top. Beck's Metronome Morpher was placed on top of the Megaphone. Beck stood behind the blaster while Fiona and Sandra stood on either side. Cam and Josh stood holding the necks of the blaster.

"Bandstand Bazooka!"

"Target…," said Josh and Cam.

"Locked On...," said Sandra and Fiona.

"GET THEM!" yelled Killer Red.

Enkida roared as it headed straight for the rangers. Cam turned to Beck, "Go ahead."

"Okay," said Beck, "Bandstand Bazooka, fire!"

Pulling the trigger, an energy surge was forming from the Bandstand Bazooka. Instantly, a stream of energy hit Enkida, causing an explosion to occur. Flames appeared on the ground as the Bandstand Bazooka transformed back into their individual weapons. The rangers sighed as Cam looked down at the ground. However, they heard someone walk toward the dead corpse. Looking up, Killer Red was playing his guitar.

"Hello," he said.

"Killer Red!" yelled Fiona, "Give up!"

"Nope," said Killer Red, "Time to play a couple of chords on my own."

"You don't think…," said Sandra, turning to Enkida's corpse.

"Oh, YES!" yelled Killer Red.

Playing a couple of chords on the guitar, a red stream came out of his guitar, enveloping the corpse. Instantly, Enkida grew ten times bigger than the average monster.

"Great," said Cam, "Zord time!"

"136, Rock Out! Unleash, Bandstand Zords!"

As they stretched out their morphers, five beams of light came out, materializing the Bandstand Zords. A robotic Kricketune, Beedrill, Politoed, Chatot, and Chimeco arrived.

"Rangers, let's go!" said Cam.

The rangers nodded as they jumped up to their zords. Cam sat in his cockpit and put his Metronome Morpher on the console, activating Chatot's zord.

"Okay," said Chatot, "Let's do it!"

"Yeah, I definitely agree," said Cam, "Chatot, attack!"

Chatot flew across the sky, pointing its left wing out. Enkida yelled as it was smacked in the face with an Aerial Ace attack. Enkida didn't feel a thing. However, it grabbed Chatot and threw the zord toward Kricketune.

"Chatot, you're okay?" asked Kricketune.

"Yeah," said Chatot.

"Guys," said Cam, "Let's combine!"

"Right!" said the other rangers.

"Rockband Fusion! Bandstand Megazord Formation!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit.

"Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!"

Enkida yelled as he threw flowers in the air. The rangers yelled as explosions occurred all over the place.

"That's it!" yelled Cam, "Feather Beam!"

A weak beam of white light came out of Chatot's body, shooting it down.

"Poison Jab!" yelled Fiona.

The twin needles pummeled into the body of Beedrill, stuttering back as the Megazord came close.

"Sorry," said Cam, "I have to do this. Bandstand Guitar!"

A black guitar appeared in the sky with golden writing on it. It even had the word "Gibson" on the neck as the Megazord held it. A blade popped out of the neck and a handle appeared at the bottom of the guitar.

"Bandstand Guitar, Rock Slash!" yelled Cam.

The blade began to circle around as a whole note appeared in front of them. The blade came across Enkida's body. Enkida yelled as he exploded into a million pieces.

* * *

Cam sighed as he put two sticks together, tying them into a cross. He struck it into the dirt.

"So sorry," said Beck.

"He was a great friend," said Cam, "Can't believe Scream took what was so unique."

"His love for humanity," said Sandra, "He would sacrifice himself to do that."

Cam nodded as he looked at the other rangers and then looked at the sky. He then took out his Metronome Morpher and turned to the other rangers.

"Rangers, we need to protect the planet. Even if we honorably fall, we will prevail," said Cam, "Agreed?"

The other four rangers nodded. Violet turned to Jason and Jason looked back at her. Violet smiled as she looked at them. She knew what Cam meant. She nearly had to do the exact same thing.

"It's hard to see that happen and I understand wholeheartedly," said Violet.

"Well," said Jason, "I would love to get into the Petalburg Woods so we can have our first barbeque outside the city. What would you say?"

The rangers jumped up for joy as they headed toward the RV. Cam stood there, looking at the grave.

"So long," said Cam to himself.

"Yo, Cam, let's go!" said

As the rangers got into the RV, Cam looked at the grave one last time before Jason drove away. The rangers continued to Rustboro City, to continue their tour.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Cam: Sorry, I wish you could be a roadie.**

**Beck: I feel your pain.**

**Fiona: Yeah…**

**Josh: True.**

**Sandra: I understand. However, it's time to cheer up**

**Cam: Huh?**

**Sandra: Next Chapter!**

**Jason: Beachfront Property for the day… before we head to the woods!**

**Rangers: Whoo!**

**Soundwave: Time to dry some water up.**

**Beck: Parts of the beach are drained.**

**?: Hee hee…**

**Beedrill: Fiona, Sandra. The male rangers are trapped in this monster's vortex. **

**Sandra: Then, we girls will take care of this.**

**Soundwave: Yeah right. **

**Fiona and Sandra: You are dealing with the female duo now.**

**Fiona: Let's do it!  
****  
Sandra: Okay!**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand- Chapter 5: We Got the Beat**

* * *

A/N: This was a shorter chapter compared to the others. Hopefully, I can make the other ones longer. I have a lot of fillers before I get to my first arc. So, I hope I can make this season as brilliant as the other six. Alright, I'm done for today. Reviews appreciated.

Also, usually I do update at least twice to three times a week. But, with college, work, music, etc, it's very hard. However, I am smart. I try to write more episodes in advance when I have free time. But, as of right now, there will be an update every Wednesday. (Unless, it's a two-parter). So, see you next week.


	5. We Got the Beat

A/N: Here's Chapter 5 of Bandstand. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers: Bandstand…_

_Jason runs into the Shoal Cave, where he meets the music spirits. He wounds up in Littleroot Town, where he meets Cam. Jason and Violet watch the battle of the bands in the local hometown. Together, he gathered the band members and they became the Poké Rangers: Bandstand. The rangers arrive in Petalburg City, where Fiona and Beck get into an argument. Kriker sends Ironblade to deal with the rangers and destroy the city. Together, Beck and Fiona resolve their differences as they went up to destroy Ironblade. Together, they made the Bandstand Bazooka, destroying the monster. However, it grew to massive proportions. The rangers use the Bandstand Zords, combining into the Bandstand Megazord. The Bandstand Megazord destroys the monster. Now en route to Rustboro City, their adventure continues. They stop at the Petalburg Outpost for a break and they get attacked by a creature, who doesn't want to fight. Cam comes face to face, becoming close friends. However, Killer Red made him evil. Giving Cam no choice, he and the other rangers destroys Enkida. Leaving the gravesite behind, the rangers enter the Petalburg Woods…_

* * *

Chapter lyrics are by the Go-Gos…

_**See the people walking down the street**_

_**Fall in line just watching all their feet**_

_**They don't know where they wanna go**_

_**But they're walking in time**_

_**They got the beat**_

_**They got the beat**_

_**They got the beat**_

_**Yeah**_

_**They got the beat…**_

* * *

The Bandstand Rangers have gone through a lot the past month. They are back together with a new bassist, they defeated a couple of monsters and they started to grow on each other as their tour continued. They were in the outpost, playing a gig, and they received 70 dollars from the person. This went to the Bandstand Fund, which Fiona and Violet have kept under lock and key. But, overall, things were going quite well. Now, it is Day 20 of their Hoenn Grand Tour and things were going very well for them. They just had dinner outside the trailer. Obviously, Sandra cooked using her Scyther-morph like arms, chopping the meat while her Vulpix started the fire on the grill. Fiona was setting the dinner and getting the drinks. Beck, Cam, and Josh were sitting down with their instruments singing away at their favorite tunes while Violet and Jason sat down and had a conversation.

"So," said Jason, "When are you going to tell them?"

"Not yet," said Violet, "I want to wait till they are more experienced."

"But," said Jason, "When will that be?"

"Soon," said Violet, "Meanwhile, when are we expected to be in Rustboro City by?"

"Saturday, the latest," said Jason.

"Great," said Violet, "This is going to be awesome. And suppose Scream stops us from getting there?"

"I could make some excuse," said Jason, "You're cousin's got it covered."

"DINNER'S READY!" yelled Sandra and Fiona.

"Alright," said the other rangers.

Two hours later…

The Tons of Hoothoot were hooting there way as the RV kept driving across the beaten path. As Jason yawned behind the steering wheel, all Violet could do was look at the map and watch where he was driving. Beck and the other rangers were sleeping. The sounds of snoring proved it very well.

"I'm so tired," said Violet, "But, we got to keep going."

"We can stop," said Jason.

"I don't want to see wild Ursaring raiding this piece of contraption," said Violet.

"Come on, you don't necessarily believe that," said Jason.

Violet sighed as she looked at the windshield. She gasped as she pointed to something outside.

"OH REALLY, LOOK!" yelled Violet.

Jason turned around and gasped. A wild Ursaring was roaring as it was heading to the RV.

"NOOOO!" yelled Violet and Jason.

* * *

**Beck: **Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(Pink flowers bloom)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(Jason Skycloud walks in the Shoal Cave)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(Scene switches to a meteor hitting the ground. An explosion occurs)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The rangers morph on the scene)_

_(Jason and Violet fix the RV)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 5: We Got the Beat_

Jason's hands were shaking on the wheel as he looked at the powerful Pokémon, "Violet, I'm so sorry."

"Uh-huh," said Violet, "Sure you are."

Suddenly, a yawn came from the back of the RV. Beck woke up and looked at the windshield, "Is that a dream or is that an Ursaring who is charging at the RV?"

"It's not a dream," said Violet.

Beck yelped as he landed on his drum set. The drum set fell backwards, landing on Sandra.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" yelled Sandra.

"There's an Ursaring!" yelled Beck, "Oh, my drum set."

"You are screaming and whining because of that?" asked Sandra, "There's only one Ursaring."

As she went to open the door, the other rangers woke up out of their sleep. Sandra screamed as she saw ten Ursaring surrounding the whole entire car.

"This isn't good," said Sandra.

"You're telling me?" asked Fiona, "Who drove us here?"

The whole band, plus Violet turned to Jason. Jason shrugged as he looked at them, "Well, running them over isn't an option."

"But, this is," said Sandra, "Abra, come on out!"

As her Poke Ball opened, Abra materialized on to the cold floor.

"Teleport the RV," said Sandra.

"Abra," said Abra, falling back to sleep. Suddenly, Sandra picked Abra up, "ABRA DO AS I SAY!"

Abra opened its squinty eyes and closed them. A blue aura surrounded the car teleporting it to the other side of the Ursaring ambush.

"Floor it," said Violet.

Jason nodded as he pressed the gas pedal. The RV was going at least 55 miles per hour on the trail. Eventually, they drove out to a beach surrounded by the trees on the coastal side of the Petalburg Woods.

"I think we can stop here," said Jason.

"GOOD!" yelled everybody.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Soundwave was also out in the Petalburg Woods. He had a mechanical scanner as he was walking to the beach that was there. He noticed the white RV that was there.

"I hope they don't wake up," said Soundwave, looking at the scanner. He looked at the ocean water. Touching it, he felt the cold water.

"Hmm…," said Soundwave, "I have the slightest idea. And I hope my new base is ready to be useful."

As he walked toward the trees, he uncovered a metallic plate on the ground. Putting his hand on the staircase, a blue light came from the panel. The doors opened as he walked down the stairs. There were a couple of corridors that he looked at.

"Who knew that trying to defeat Rangerz was going to be difficult?" asked Soundwave, "Especially now that they have their own Megazord and stuff."

He looked at the silver weapon that stood there in the middle of the room. It had silver pipes that connected to the ceiling. On the walls were containers full of saltwater.

"Once the saltwater is put in, the contents of the salt will be used and the warm water will be released," said Soundwave, "This is perfect!"

He turned to one of the Roadsters wearing a white lab coat. He then turned to the other one.

"Soundwave," said one of them, "Intermix is set. We are collecting at least 30 gallons of water from each tank. There are only two of them."

"Two is all I need," said Soundwave, "Once you have the water, extract the salt and put the warm water back in the ocean. The salt is what we need to power up the laser."

"Right!" said the Roadster, "But, wouldn't that cause thermal pollution?"

"Heating the water is not on my mind right now. Just get the job done," said Soundwave.

He headed toward the secret office. He walked into the room, where he turned on his television set. The silver screen came down from the ground as Metallica appeared.

"Metallica," said Soundwave, "Nice to see that you are up."

"Soundwave, I was waiting for you. I was just about to sleep. How's the plan coming along?" asked Metallica.

"Very well," said Soundwave, "When I'm done, the laser should be ready to shoot. The salt in the water gives the laser energy. Once used, a whole city could blow up. Maybe, the citizens will learn to listen to us more."

"You mean you are going to use salt and energy to make a spontaneous combustion?" asked Metallica, "Excellent. Do what you need to do."

"Thank you," said Soundwave, smiling, "Is my monster ready?"

"Yeah, should be at your location tomorrow," said Metallica, "Do not fail me."

"Of course not," said Soundwave, nodding in response.

As the message went off, he pressed the red button on the desk, "Roadsters, activate sucking of the ocean."

* * *

Instantly, gallons of water from the ocean were being drawn into the gallon tanks. The water was rushing so much that it made an annoying disturbance outside. It was so much that Politoed had to wake up.

"_Sandra, __wake up," _said Politoed as he popped out of the green jewel. Sandra was snoring heavily as she turned around. Politoed sighed as he looked at Sandra, _"CAN'T YOU WAKE UP?"_

Suddenly, Sandra looked up to see the music spirit float around, "What?"

"_Come outside!"_ said Politoed.

Sandra yawned as she opened the door to the back of the RV. Fiona opened her eyes as she looked at the door opening.

"Sandra," said Fiona, standing up. She walked out of the RV and headed toward the ocean. Sandra couldn't believe her eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Sandra.

"Hmm…," said Fiona.

Sandra turned around, "Why are you up?"

"You slammed the door open. I'm a light sleeper," said Fiona.

Sandra sighed as she looked at the water levels. Fiona walked closer, "Is it just me or is the water dropping a little bit?"

"_That's what I'm trying to tell you,"_ said Politoed, _"The water is going down and apparently I can tell Scream is behind this I can smell it."_

"What are you trying to say?" asked Sandra.

"We need to check it out," said Fiona.

"_Indeed," _said Politoed.

As Fiona went to walk away, Sandra turned toward her, "Wait, Fiona. Shouldn't we tell the others?"

"No," said Fiona, "Let us handle it."

Fiona and Sandra headed toward the beach, where they felt the wind rippling at their hair as they stepped into the water. They were wearing bare feet as they were heading toward the current. However, Fiona felt something warm.

"Is it just me or the water is getting warmer?" asked Fiona.

"I think it's getting warmer, almost like a geyser," said Sandra.

Suddenly, a blast of salt water came up from in front of them. It was a humanoid Seadra monster that rose from the waters. It had a white hat with silver jewelry on its body.

"Nice to see you guys," he said, "My name is Gaidra, the Water Dragon Musician."

"Let me guess, Scream Beast," said Fiona.

"You bet," said Gaidra, "And you are in my way!"

Fiona inserted her yellow jewel into the Metronome Morpher. Sandra did the same thing with her green jewel.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Green and yellow beams came out of their morphers, causing them to transform.

"Ha ha," he said, "Let's throw some water at you."

A massive wave crashed on top of the two rangers, causing them to land on the ground.

"Bass Shooter!" yelled Fiona.

"Vocal Megaphone!" said Sandra.

Yellow and green beams came out of their weapons. However, a veil of water shown over him as it diminished.

"No way," said Fiona.

"Why you," said Sandra.

"YO, WAIT UP!" yelled a voice.

Beck, Cam, and Josh were heading into the water with them.

"What's going on?" asked Beck, "Wow, this water's hot!"

"There's more where that came from!" said Gaidra.

"Okay, Gaidra," said Sandra, "Bandstand Bazooka time!"

The Guitar Blaster's handle levitated upward and the Bass Shooter's handle also levitated. Connected by both weapons was the Vocal Megaphone. The Chime Daggers were placed on either side of the blaster and the sword was placed on top. Beck's Metronome Morpher was placed on top of the Megaphone. Beck stood behind the blaster while Fiona and Sandra stood on either side. Cam and Josh stood holding the necks of the blaster.

"Bandstand Bazooka!"

"Target…," said Josh and Cam.

"Locked On...," said Sandra and Fiona.

"Fire!" yelled Beck.

The blast was so powerful, that the veil of water came up from the ocean, causing a puff of smoke. The rangers stood in shock. Suddenly, Gaidra released a tidal wave. The five rangers yelled as they were hit, sinking in the ocean.

"Perfect," said Gaidra, disappearing.

* * *

Two hours later…

"Yes," said Soundwave, as he walked to the main floor. The Roadsters were scurrying around as they pressed the lever. The ceiling opened up and male screams came from the ceiling. He noticed Josh, Cam, and Beck tied up to the ceiling, once the ceiling was tied up.

"Soundwave," said Cam, "What are you up to this time?"

"You know every time you're here, I have to get rid of you first to complete my plan," said Soundwave, "But, since you're going to die, I'm the one that caused the water levels to decrease and the temperature of the water to increase."

"You?" asked Beck, "Why?"

"That laser is going to use the salt from the cold water to destroy the region. The warm water will be released, polluting it, killing all life on it," said Soundwave, "You like?"

"No," said the male rangers.

"Good. Well, this laser will have its first target. Once I extract all the salt," said Soundwave, "Enjoy your last moments as a musician and as a person."

"Great," said Cam.

"Then again," said Soundwave, "Ransom notes work quite well."

The Bandstand Rangers turned to each other as they saw Soundwave heading to his desk. Below them, the Roadsters were laughing at them, throwing tomatoes.

"Get back to work!" yelled Soundwave from his office.

"Great," muttered Cam, "How do we escape?"

"I don't know," said Josh, "Just shut up!"

Soundwave laughed as he kept writing the letter. He laughed as he walked out of the base. He walked out toward the woods, where he saw the beach. He put the white note on the RV.

"Perfect, their morphers for their lives," said Soundwave, "This should be fun!"

* * *

_(Sandra singing in the background… Yeah, yeah, yeah- Commercial Break)_

_(Fiona plays the bass- Commercial End)_

* * *

The next morning…

"Fiona, let's go!" said Sandra, stretching her arms out. She walked out of the RV and Fiona turned to her as they walked out on the beach.

As Fiona yawned, she nodded as she turned around to see a white note on the RV. As Violet climbed out of it, she went to grab the letter before Fiona could read it.

"I have your friends. If you want them, give up your Metronome Morphers and hand over your Music Spirits in an hour," said Violet.

"What?" asked Sandra, "My morpher?"

"Sure," said Fiona, "Let's hand them over. Our friends are important."

Violet closed her eyes and she began to breathe. Fiona looked at her. Violet was ready to smack Fiona across the face. However, she remained in control of her emotions and looked at the Yellow Bandstand Ranger.

"No," said Violet, "That's stupid!"

"Stupid?" asked the girls.

"Yes!" said Violet, "Don't you know that these enemies are not meant to be trusted regardless?"

"Uh," said Fiona, "Never thought of that."

"Well, hello! You girls need to have some common sense… theoretically," said Violet.

"And how do we do that?" asked Sandra.

"Well," said Violet, "I'm sure you have heard of fake things you can do when it comes to music performance. I'm sure you can think of another way to deal with this problem."

Violet walked away. Sandra and Fiona looked at each other. Light bulbs came up from their heads.

"I know exactly what to do," said Fiona, "We just need some… help. Beedrill?"

Suddenly, Beedrill popped out of her morpher, _"You have a plan?"_

"Oh yeah," said Fiona.

* * *

An hour later…

The metallic laser was aimed at the three rangers who were tied up on tree branches. Gaidra laughed as he sat in the lake, smoking while Soundwave was laughing.

"Yes!" he said, "This should be awesome!"

Suddenly, he heard a couple of branches snapping.

"What are they doing?" asked Josh.

"Hopefully," muttered Cam, "They came up with a plan."

"A plan to get us out?" asked Beck.

"Yep," said Josh.

No sooner he said that, Fiona and Sandra walked up to Soundwave. Soundwave looked at them with laughter.

"Now," said Soundwave, "Give me the morphers."

"Hand over the merchandise," said Sandra, "Let them go."

"Nope," said Soundwave, "Give me the morphers."

"DON'T LET HIM!" said Josh.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Soundwave, pointing directly at Josh. Fiona and Sandra turned to each other as they gave up the morphers. Soundwave laughed as he looked at them. He put the morphers next to the laser.

"Friends, now," said Sandra.

"Nope. Now all five of you will die," said Soundwave.

Fiona sighed as she looked at Sandra, "What are we going to do? It's a pity that we all have to die now. We were having fun destroying Scream's plans."

"Yeah," said Sandra, "Oh well."

As the two girls stood together, Fiona started sniffling as she grabbed something behind her back pocket.

"It's a shame that we have to die," said Fiona, "I'm only a bass player."

"Stop bawling and get with the other rangers," said Soundwave.

"Okay," said Fiona and Sandra.

The Roadsters grabbed them, throwing them with the others. Fiona and Sandra stood underneath the other rangers.

"Some plan," said Cam.

"Shut it, would you?" asked Sandra.

Fiona nodded as she took out a black circular object with a red button on top of it. She pressed it twice and put it behind her back.

"What are you doing?" asked the guys, wondering what was going on.

"Will you shut it?" asked Fiona, "Unless, you want to die."

Suddenly, the Roadsters were surrounding the rangers with Soundwave looking at them. He was shaking his head as he looked at the captured rangers. However, his eyes caught onto Fiona's device. He walked up to her and looked at the device.

"What was that in your hand?" asked Soundwave.

"Something we like to call kaboom," said Fiona.

Suddenly, the laser exploded into a million pieces. Soundwave and Gaidra looked at each other as flames appeared all over the place. Smoke rose from the ground and Gaidra looked to see the five rangers, no strings attached.

"Huh?" asked Soundwave.

"Thank you," said Fiona, "Those morphers were fake!"

Sandra giggled as she took out her own morpher, "Funny, huh?"

Soundwave shook his head, "Why you…"

Beck turned to the other rangers, "Let's do it!"

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Instantly, they morphed into their suits.

"No way," said Gaidra, "That was low."

"But, clever," said Sandra, smiling.

"The serious spiritual drummer, Red Bandstand Ranger!"

"The amazing spiritual guitarist, Black Bandstand Ranger!"

"The handsome spiritual keyboardist, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"

"The beautiful spiritual vocalist, Green Bandstand Ranger!"

"The hopeful spiritual bassist. Yellow Bandstand Ranger!"

"Rangers of Peace and Harmony, Poké Rangers Bandstand!"

"Kill them!" yelled Soundwave.

The Roadsters started screaming as they went toward the rangers. Beck and the other rangers turned the dials on the Metronome Morphers.

"125, Rock Out! Notation Sabers!"

Beck swung his Notation Saber back and forth, hitting the Roadsters with his sword. He jumped backwards and kicked one of them in the face. Cam jumped up from the ground and slashed a couple with his Notation Saber. The Notation Saber released a black bolt from the top, shocking a couple of the Roadsters as he finished them off. Josh was punching the rest of the Roadsters and slicing them across the face with the Notation Saber.

As for Gaidra, he was attacking Sandra and Fiona. Sandra and Fiona looked at each other as they went to attack.

"Serenade Wave!"

"Sonic Bash!"

Two beams of green and yellow came out of their sabers, hitting Gaidra. Gaidra yelled as he landed in the water.

"_It seems that Gaidra's strength is the water,"_ said Politoed, _"There must be a weakness."_

"I have an idea," said Sandra, "Fiona!"

"Okay!" said Sandra.

Gaidra watched as the two girl rangers surrounded the lake.

"Serenade Wave!" yelled Sandra.

Suddenly, a blast of water came up from in front of Gaidra, "Ha ha!"

"Sonic Bash!" yelled Fiona.

Gaidra looked behind him. He gasped as Fiona's attack, caused Gaidra to land on the ground. The rangers stood around him.

"Now, let's try the Bandstand Bazooka again!" yelled Fiona.

The Bandstand Bazooka was formed one more time. Gaidra turned around. He gasped as he went to head for the lake. The golden blast, however, hit him in the back. He yelled as he exploded on the ground.

"And another one bites the dust!" said Sandra.

"Agreed," said Fiona.

"NO!" yelled Soundwave, "You rangers!"

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Sandra, pointing her Notation Saber at Soundwave. Soundwave took out his microphone.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Soundwave.

The rangers watched as a bluish-green beam came out of his microphone. The rangers watched as Gaidra became ten times bigger than usual.

"Let's do it," said Fiona.

"Agreed," said Sandra.

"136, Rock Out! Unleash, Bandstand Zords!"

As they stretched out their morphers, five beams of light came out, materializing the Bandstand Zords. A robotic Kricketune, Beedrill, Politoed, Chatot, and Chimeco arrived. Gaidra laughed, looking at them.

"Twister!" he yelled, releasing the dragon attack. The Beedrill and the Politoed dodged the attack.

"Beedrill, Poison Jab!" yelled Fiona.

The Beedrill's stingers were sharpened. Fiona yelled as the monster was stabbed in the stomach. Gaidra yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Damn you," he yelled.

"Oh, and you're taking another beating!" yelled Sandra, "Water Pulse!"

A blast of water came out of Politoed's mouth. Gaidra yelled as he was doused with water. Gaidra shook his head as he spat water from his mouth, "Really?"

"I think it's time we combine," said Politoed.

"Agreed, Bandstand Megazord time!" yelled Beedrill.

"Okay," said the rangers and the zords.

"Rockband Fusion! Bandstand Megazord Formation!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit.

"Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!"

Gaidra laughed as he looked at the Megazord, "I'll trash that robot."

He stretched out his hands. A blast of water came out of his hand, causing the Megazord to be drenched with water.

"Whoa," said Fiona.

"Interesting," said Josh, "Bandstand Guitar, Blaster Mode!"

The Bandstand Guitar materialized on the ground. The Bandstand Guitar had a nozzle sticking out of it.

"Melody Blast!" yelled Josh.

A white beam with black music notes came out of the blaster, hitting Gaidra in the face. Suddenly, Fiona's Metronome Morpher was glowing bright yellow as she looked at it.

"What the hell?" asked Fiona.

"Fiona," said Beedrill, "The Bandstand Megazord has a new move. Switch modes on the Bandstand Guitar."

"Bandstand Guitar, Sword Mode!" yelled Fiona.

The Bandstand Guitar switched to sword mode with the blade popping out of it. However, purple and yellow beams of light materialized.

"No way," said Fiona, "Bandstand Guitar, Poison Thrust!"

Suddenly, the Bandstand Megazord gripped the guitar. The sword began to charge with energy as the Megazord thrusted the guitar into Gaidra's chest. Gaidra yelled as he felt the venom fill into his veins. Gaidra yelled as the Bandstand Guitar was released. Gaidra continued yelling as blue beams came out of his body. He landed on the ground as an explosion occurred.

"Nice!" said Beedrill, "You did it!"

"Thanks," said Fiona, "It wasn't just me."

"True," said Sandra, "You have me!"

"You girls saved the day," said Politoed, "Now, I need to do some spirit regeneration. Let's leave!"

* * *

Suddenly, the Bandstand Megazord began to materialize in white light. It then split into five beams of red, black, blue, yellow, and green. The rangers landed on the ground, stretching out their morphers. The beams of energy went back into the morphers.

"Okay," said Beck, "Now, we are going to sleep. You girls coming?"

"Nah," said Sandra, "Me and Fiona are going to… sunbathe."

"Without us?" asked Cam.

"Well, you guys were up all night with that poor metallic vocalist and guitarist, we thought we got shut eye and figure out what to do," said Sandra, "Fiona, bathing suit time!"

"Okay!" said Fiona.

"Damn," said Beck.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"The rangers won again for the fifth time. What is wrong with you?" asked Metallica, "You practice and then you have these creatures?"

"Yes," said Kriker, "We know. The rangers keep killing them."

"Well, the next plan better be good or otherwise I am firing all of you!" yelled Metallica, "You want to be number 1, you got to play mean! Your last monsters have been destroyed by the music spirits! If I could only find their weakness…"

"At the time," said Killer Red, "We should keep experimenting with the rangers. See what their weaknesses are and then attack."

"That's one way," said Metallica, "We will do our best. Don't screw me."

"Right!" said the band.

* * *

**Fiona: We girls saved the day!  
Sandra: Yep, thanks Politoed**

**Politoed: No problem**

**Cam: Really? **

**Beck: And we were the damsels in distress…**

**Josh: YAY! GO GIRLS!  
Fiona: Now, next chapter!**

**Sandra: For more girl power!**

**Kriker: My Stun Spore project will be amazing**

**Sandra: Oh, a Dustox…**

**Dustox: I know you can understand me, help me.**

**Kriker: Ah, a Scyther!**

**Sandra: Nope, it's me!**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 6: That's What You Get**

**Sandra: See you soon. **

* * *

A/N: Thought you would like this episode. It was a simple filler. Nothing really happened. More will happen. Yeah, I'm updating slow on a weekly basis until December 20th, 2010 because of the work load I have to deal with, plus my personal life. I try to write chapters when I can, so please bear with me. I also thought now that with five episodes, the Bandstand Megazord needed a new tactic. Alright, till next time. Reviews appreciated.


	6. That's What You Get

A/N: Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers: Bandstand…_

_Cam meets a monster who didn't want to fight the rangers and Enkida was turned into being evil. The Bandstand Megazord destroyed him, leaving Cam with understanding that the rangers needed to destroy the band, no matter what the cost was. After that, the rangers stopped at the beach, where the rangers decided to have fun. However, Soundwave decides to make a laser by using the salt from the oceans. Gaidra attacks, capturing the male rangers. Fiona and Sandra decide to surrender, however with a twist, they saved the day. Metallica grows angry. What will happen?_

* * *

_**No sir, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore**_

_**It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score**_

_**And why do we like to hurt, so much?**_

_**I can't decide**_

_**You have made it harder just to go on**_

_**And why?**_

_**All the possibilities…**_

_**Well I was wrong**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa…**_

_**I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa…**_

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the beach. Even though the male rangers were sleeping, Sandra and Fiona decided to lie on their comfy, squishy hot pink beach chairs with the sun shining down on their faces. Both were wearing two piece bathing suits in their ranger colors, of course.

"Why?" asked Sandra, "Are the guys not here?"

"Because they were up all night," said Fiona.

"Oh yeah," said Sandra, smiling, "Look at it this way. We girls get to have fun. We loathed ourselves with SPF 90 of suntan lotion and now we have sat getting a tan for the last hour. I'm going to be a dark Scyther. Hee hee."

"So," said Fiona, "I have a question about that. Wanted to ask you since we started."

"Well," said Sandra, "What's on your mind? Speak!"

Fiona looked at Sandra, "Were you born a Scyther-morph?"

"Mmm… it's a long story, would rather not get to it right now. However, I'll tell you later in time," said Sandra, smiling as she put her sunglasses back on.

"Uh," said Beck, looking at the two girls. Fiona looked up, "About time you got up, sleepy head. It's past noon and it was just time for us girls to get a suntan."

"You're getting burned," said Beck.

"What do you mean?" asked Fiona.

She looked at her stomach. It was about to get bright pink, "Oh, need to change positions!"

"Agreed," said Sandra, lying on her stomach, "Beck, why don't you give us massages?"

"There's no way I'm doing it," said Beck.

Suddenly, Josh walked out of the RV, "What are you not doing?"

"Oh, cabana boys, lotion our backs, please," said Fiona.

"CABANA BOYS?" yelled Beck and Josh.

"Yep," said Fiona.

"Please?" asked Sandra.

Suddenly, Cam stepped out of the car with his bathing suit on, "Me too, guys."

"Uh…," said Josh, "Can you give Beck and I one minute?"

"Hurry," said Cam.

"Otherwise we will be burnt band members," said Fiona laughing.

The Red and the Blue Bandstand Ranger looked at the other three and then at the sky.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"_Oh, relax,"_ said Kricketune, coming out of Beck's jewel, _"Come on, you got to love touching them."_

"_You are so perverted Kricketune,"_ said Beedrill, _"Besides, the girls need rest. They had an awesome battle last night."_

"_They are growing to become awesome fighters,"_ said Politoed, _"Let them rest."_

"_Yeah,"_ said Chimeco, _"Unlike you, Josh, who was crying like a baby when we were all tied up."_

Sandra looked at Chimeco and then at Josh. Josh looked up at the sky and started whistling.

"You were crying?" asked Sandra.

"No," said Josh.

"Liar, look at me in the face," said Sandra.

Josh turned to her. However, he was trying to keep a straight face. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees, "Yes, I was crying like a baby."

"Aw…" said the rangers.

Josh rolled his eyes as he sat down on the beach sand. Fiona patted Josh on the shoulder, "It's okay. At least we love your music skills."

"That's always a plus, Fiona," said Josh, "Give me the suntan lotion."

"WHAT?" asked Cam, "DON'T GIVE IN!"

Josh turned to Cam, "It's the perfect opportunity."

Cam turned to Beck. Beck nodded as he took the small tab of tan lotion, "I have to agree."

* * *

**Beck: **Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(Pink flowers bloom)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(Jason Skycloud walks in the Shoal Cave)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(Scene switches to a meteor hitting the ground. An explosion occurs)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The rangers morph on the scene)_

_(Jason and Violet fix the RV)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 6: That's What You Get_

* * *

While all of that was happening, the Petalburg Park Patrol was doing its patrolling. It was that time of the month. Every month, they ticket poachers for poaching Pokémon on natural preserves. The fine could be just as simple from buying a Potion to 200 Full Restores depending on how severe the ticket was. They were patrolling the western part, where the beach met more of the forest. A flock of Dustox were flying around, having fun.

"Yo, look at this," said one of them. Both of them were wearing green pants, black collared shirts and green hats, "Joel, those Dustox are going to have some fun."

"Really, Carl?" asked Joel, he turned around to see one of them being squished by Carl's head. Carl turned around as he threw the dead Dustox on the ground.

"CARL, what did you do?" asked Joel, looking at him.

"I just squished a Dustox," said Carl.

"CAAAARRLLLLL!" yelled Joel, "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Well, I needed a place to sit my ass down," said Carl.

"CAAAARRRLLL!" yelled Joel.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a beam.

"Onward!" yelled Carl.

The two of them got into the green jeep. Carl was in the driver's seat, turning the engine. The car was running over a couple of… living Pokémon.

"CARL, OUR JOB IS TO PROTECT THE DUSTOX AND THE WILD CREATURES HERE. NOT RUN THEM OVER," yelled Joel.

"Oh well," said Carl.

Suddenly, the jeep flew off the cliff.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRLLLLLLL!" screamed Joel as they were flying off the cliff.

CRASH! Carl and Joel landed on the ground as they saw Kriker underneath the jeep. Kriker yelled as he threw the jeep behind him.

"You thought that was funny?" asked Kriker.

"No," said Carl, putting his hands on his hat. His blue eyes were staring at Kriker's eyes. Kriker shook his head.

"Joel, what do we do?" asked Carl.

"Run?" asked Joel.

Suddenly, Kriker noticed the Dustox that were flying behind them. He took out a black cage and a vacuum. He quickly was sucking the Dustox into the electric cage.

"Hey, that's poaching! It's against the law," said Joel.

"Poach this, you psychos," said Kriker, shooting purple beams from his eyes. The two of them yelled as they landed on the ground, "Excellent," he said.

As he walked away, the injured Dustox that Carl switched started flying toward the beach. There, Sandra was morphed into a Scyther and she was chopping up the vegetables in like twenty seconds.

"Amazing," said Violet, "That was fast."

"SCYTHER!" yelled Sandra, nestling her head on Violet's face. Violet giggled as Sandra walked away. As she went to slice, she then heard a buzzing sound. She turned around and looked at the beautiful Dustox.

"_What the hell?" _asked Sandra, _"A wild Dustox! Hi, bug friend!"_

"_Scyther, I need your help," _said Dustox.

However, the rangers were observing how they were able to communicate.

"Scy-ther? Scyther! Scyth-er!"

"Dustox, Dustox, Dustox,"

"Wow," said Violet, "Anybody have a translator?"

"_What's wrong?" _asked Sandra. She turned her head to the right.

"_A bad entity stole my whole family. I'm all alone. Can you help me?" _asked Dustox.

"_Sure. I would be more than happy to," _said Sandra.

As the Dustox flew away, Sandra closed her eyes as she began to morph into human form. She put on her shoes and turned to the other rangers after she morphed out.

"What was that all about?" asked Violet.

"Well, it seems that the Dustox wanted me to help," said Sandra, "I have to find his family."

"Family?" asked Beck.

"Why?" asked Cam.

"Because… his family was captured and I have a feeling I know who did this," said Sandra.

"Let me guess," said Jason, looking at Sandra, "Scream?"

"Yep," said Sandra, "It's a possibility. Look at what happened last night."

* * *

As she headed into the deep forest, the rangers turned around as they looked at Beck. Beck nodded as he and the other rangers followed her into the forest. Sandra was running through the trees, not knowing of the trap. Suddenly, brown sticks were flying through everywhere, causing her to land on the ground.

"Sandra!" yelled Beck, picking her up.

Suddenly, from the trees, Roadsters were flying from all over the place. Beck punched one of them in the face, knocking them into existence. Cam ducked the attack from one of them and threw the Roadster over his body. He kicked the second one in the face and punched the other Roadster in the chest with full force. Josh ran across, knocking two of them in the face with his feet. He then used a sidekick at one of them. The Roadster yelled as he landed on the ground. Fiona blocked a couple of their attacks. She threw one of the wooden spears at them. She then jumped up and kicked two of them in the face with full force. Finally, Sandra took out her hand, revealing a Scyther blade and started slicing them back and forth. She kicked the two Roadsters in the face. However, as she turned around a dark shadow threw Sandra on the ground. The dark shadow materialized. It was a Dustox monster with a Beedrill body, Butterfree antennae, and Dustox eyes.

"What the hell is that?" asked Beck.

"Scream Beast, Butterbeetox," said the creature.

"Where are the Dustox?" asked Sandra.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, rangers," said Butterbeetox, "Signal Beam!"

A rainbow beam from his body came out of his eyes, causing the rangers to yell as explosions occurred from all over the place.

"Rangers, morph!" yelled Beck.

"Okay! Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Stretching out their morphers, beams of light shone on them, transforming them into their ranger suits.

"125, Rock Out! Notation Sabers!"

As they took out their Notation Sabers, the rangers fought hardly against more of the Roadsters that were coming from the trees. However, Sandra was fighting Butterbeetox with her Notation Saber.

"Serenade Wave!"

"Whirlwind!"

The green wave from her saber reflected back, causing Sandra to fall on the ground.

"140, Rock Out!'

Her Vocal Megaphone materialized on the ground, "Take this!"

As she turned the Megaphone on, she pulled the trigger. A wave of sound came from her musical weapon.

"Whirlwind," yelled Butterbeetox.

The blast of wind came blasting at her, causing Sandra to fall on the ground. Butterbeetox laughed as he flew across Sandra. Sandra yelled as she was slashed across the chest multiple times. Sandra landed on the ground as Butterbeetox arrived on the ground, looking at her. As Sandra went to kick Butterbeetox, Butterbeetox sliced across Sandra so fast with his wing that he came across and increased his power. A black beam came out of his eyes, causing a scream to appear from Sandra's mouth. An explosion occurred as he landed on the ground. The Green Bandstand Ranger was groaning as a green light enveloped Sandra, causing her to crawl on the ground. Her hands were covered in blood as Butterbeetox stabbed her in the back.

"You'll never find the Dustox," yelled Butterbeetox.

Suddenly, a red beam came from behind. He turned around to see Beck with his saber. Butterbeetox laughed as he removed the stinger from Sandra's back, disappearing into thin air.

_(Sandra singing in the background… Yeah, yeah, yeah- Commercial Break)_

* * *

_(Sandra singing in the background… Yeah, yeah, yeah- Commercial End)_

"SANDRA!" yelled Beck, demorphing.

As Beck picked up Sandra, Sandra's eyes were now purplish. Her face was white and she had a couple of bloody marks on her body.

"Beck… help me," said Sandra, "I… feel cold."

"I'm here," said Beck, "Hang in there. FIONA!"

Fiona turned to Beck. Beck looked at her cold, clammy body, "GET VIOLET AND JASON. WE NEED THE RV. NOW!"

As Fiona went to get help, Cam took off his leather jacket, putting it on Sandra, "We need to keep her warm."

Sandra grabbed on to Cam's arm, "Cam… thank you."

"Josh, when the RV gets here," said Cam, "I need you to get a glass of water. We need to keep her hydrated."

"Right," said Josh.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of horn honking. The rangers turned around to see Jason and Violet in the RV. Fiona opened the door, Josh went inside to get the water bottles that they stowed away while Cam held the door. Beck carried Sandra into the RV, closing the door. Sandra was groaning as Fiona looked at Beedrill, popping out of her jewel.

"What do we do?" asked Fiona.

"_Simple. I need to do a diagnostic scan,"_ said Beedrill, _"Fiona, set your morpher tempo to 65 and let me do the rest."_

Fiona nodded as she turned the dial to 65, "65, Rock Out!"

Suddenly, a yellow beam came over Sandra. Sandra cringed as the scan took place. Meanwhile, Fiona watched as her Metronome Morpher flipped open to reveal a scanner. She was surprised to see Sandra's body on her screen. There, she got all the information.

"Amazing, Beedrill," said Fiona, "Apparently, my morpher can do a diagnostic scan on people. Amazing!"

"Well, enough with that," said Beck, "What's Sandra's condition?"

"Well, until we find a remedy or something for her to help her recover," said Fiona, "We'll be one ranger less."

Jason sighed, "How bad is she?"

"Agreed," said Violet, "We need to know."

"Well, the good news is that Butterbeetox just missed her vitals by a couple of inches," said Fiona, "The Bandstand suit helped. However, she lost of a lot of blood and her blood pressure is so-so. She suffered major attacks in the chest and stomach area."

Beck got up, angrily, as he looked at her, "You're trying to tell me that the monster we just faced nearly killed a member of our band?"

"Yes," said Fiona, "However, I do bear good news. I have heard that the Petalburg Forest has a couple of herbs that I can get to heal her wounds. It could also quicken her recovery rate."

"At all cost," said Beck, "We can't let Sandra die. Go find those herbs."

"Right," said Fiona.

Sandra looked at them, "But… what about the Dustox?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Cam.

"When… I saw Dustox, it was calling me for help," said Sandra, "It said a dark entity has captured the family. I have to go."

"No," said Beck, "That's a direct order as your leader."

"But, Beck!" said Sandra, "I have to do this. It's a Bug Pokémon's oath to help others. Regardless of how injured they are, they do their best to help."

"I don't care," said Beck, "I can't lose you. However, if the entity you said is true, then Cam and Josh, you will go and search. If Butterbeetox was one of them that means one of famous guests could be behind this whole entire scheme."

"We'll let you know," said Cam, "Josh, let's go."

Josh nodded as they got out of the RV. Sandra lay on the ground as Beck sat down next to her, "I'm with you."

Sandra nodded as she gripped his hand tightly, "I know."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within the forest, Kriker and Butterbeetox were talking in the forest. The Dustox were captured in the black cage in between them.

"Alright, our job is to extract the Stun Spore from the Dustox," said Kriker, "If we do that, the citizens of Hoenn will be paralyzed permanently, so they can worship our songs."

"Amazing," said Butterbeetox, "I'm in."

His eyes began to glow bright red. The Dustox started screaming as golden powder began to infiltrate his eyes.

"Yes," he said, "YAY!"

Kriker smiled as he looked at Butterbeetox, "Just look at it. It makes me so happy."

On the other side of the forest, Fiona snatched a couple of roots that were in the area. Breaking them, she went to taste one of them. She spat it right out.

"Energy Roots, perfect," said Fiona, licking her lips, "Now, I need water... so bitter."

* * *

While she was doing that, Cam and Josh were heading into the trees. So far, the search for the Dustox didn't go as well as they thought.

"This is like pulling a needle out of a haystack," said Josh.

"Agreed," said Cam.

Suddenly, they saw a flash of blue light coming from the bushes. Josh and Cam headed straight toward the light. Butterbeetox was touching and absorbing the powerful energy.

"YOU!" yelled Josh.

Kriker turned around, "NO, GO DIE! BUTTERBEETOX!"

Josh and Cam turned to each other as they took out their Metronome Morphers.

"Let's do it," said Cam, turning the dial.

"Okay," said Josh.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming, the two rangers flipped forward, hitting Butterbeetox with their Notation Sabers.

"Why don't you try this? Stun Beams!" yelled Butterbeetox.

Suddenly, two golden beams came out of his eyes, causing the two of them to become paralyzed.

"Yay! They can't move!" yelled Kriker, "Excellent."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the RV…

"Ouch!" said Sandra, "How much more are you going to put on my wounds?"

"A lot," said Fiona, rubbing the root on her wounds, "I mean… the roots are supposed to help heal the wounds quicker. Just relax."

Sandra nodded as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling. Beck looked up to see Sandra's face change color, "At least you're color is coming back."

Once Fiona put the roots down on the ground, she took out her Metronome Morpher and started scanning.

"Well, the bleeding stopped. Your blood temperature is rising a little bit. So, you should be great within the hour," said Fiona.

"Thanks," said Sandra, smiling, "However, what's taking Cam and Josh so long to get back?"

Suddenly, a chime like alarm sounded on Sandra's morpher. She went to grab it. As she did, Politoed rose from the morpher.

"_Guys, Josh and Cam have been stunned by Butterbeetox. Kriker has the Dustox that you were trying to rescue," _said Politoed.

Sandra grabbed her Metronome Morpher and quickly got up from the ground. The other two rangers looked at each other.

"Fiona and Beck, are you coming?" asked Sandra.

"Yeah," said Beck.

"Okay," said Fiona.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cam and Josh were morphed. Yet, they were tied to a tree branch as Butterbeetox and Kriker were finishing the extraction.

"Perfect," said Kriker, "Soon, we will stun everybody so they can listen to our songs."

"Come on," said Josh, "I wouldn't listen to your deadly metal music, even if you stunned me."

"Shut up!" yelled Kriker.

Cam started coughing a little bit, "Josh, don't argue. Let's just figure out how to get out of this joint."

Suddenly, as he looked around, Cam noticed a Scyther and a Dustox. Cam looked at the Scyther for a couple of seconds. He then noticed the Dustox flying around. Butterbeetox laughed as he looked at the wild Dustox.

"So, I knew there was one remaining," said Butterbeetox, "Now, come!"

Suddenly, the Dustox created a gust of silver wind, blowing the blast of wind toward them. Butterbeetox yelled and Kriker fell down, releasing the Dustox from the cage.

"NO!" yelled Kriker.

Suddenly, the Scyther jumped out and slashed the rope. Cam and Josh yelled as they landed on the ground. Beck and Fiona rushed over to the two rangers. Beck took out his Drum Stick Swords, freeing them. The Scyther rushed over to the other guys as the Dustox flew away.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Kriker, "Scyther, explain yourself."

The Scyther laughed as it transformed back into Sandra. Kriker fell backwards and landed on the ground. Sandra still giggled, "I don't think I need to explain myself. However, I was just helping out the Bug Pokemon that live here!"

"Why do you need to protect them?" asked Kriker.

"As a ranger, it's my duty to help preserve life to the fullest! And if I have to be a Scyther to do it, I will," said Sandra, "And now, you will get a severe beating from me! Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Stretching out her Metronome Morpher, and turning the dial to 100, a green light enveloped her body, with her suit materializing.

"What the hell?" asked Kriker, "Butterbeetox!"

Cam and Josh looked at each other as they went to hold the monster down. As Butterbeetox went to use its stinger, he was slashed across the face from Beck's Drum Stick Swords. Fiona used her Bass Shooter and started shooting his chest. Next, Sandra was blocking Kriker's attacks. Kriker threw another punch, which caused Sandra to dodge the attack and roll on the ground. She took out her Notation Saber.

"Notation Saber!" yelled Sandra, "Serenade Wave!"

A green wave of energy hit Kriker in the face. She then slashed Kriker across the chest with her weapon.

"Kriker, you're finished!" yelled Sandra, "Vocal Megaphone: Politoed Water Pulse!'

A blast of water came out from the Megaphone, causing Kriker to be smacked in the face. He yelled as he landed on the ground. His battery pack was electrocuting him. Next, Sandra jumped over toward the rangers.

"Now," said Sandra, "Bandstand Bazooka!"

The Bandstand Bazooka was formed. The rangers stood on either side of the weapon with Beck's Metronome Morpher on the back.

"Target!" yelled Josh and Cam.

"Locked On!" yelled Fiona and Sandra.

"Rock Out!" yelled Beck, pulling the trigger.

A blast of red energy came out of the Bazooka, shooting Butterbeetox in the chest. The monster yelled as he exploded. However, Kriker stood next to him.

"You're not done, yet," said Kriker, "TIME TO GROW!"

Blue beams came out of his electric guitar as a blue beam shot out from it, surrounding Butterbeetox. Butterbeetox yelled as he began to grow ten times bigger than normal.

"Politoed, ready?" asked Sandra.

"_When you are," _said Politoed.

"136, Rock Out! Unleash Bandstand Zords!"

The zords materialized from their morphers. Sandra got into her cockpit and placed her Metronome Morpher on the console.

"Double Slap!" yelled Politoed.

He slapped Butterbeetox in the face ten times and then kicked his body into a couple of the trees. Butterbeetox released a red beam at Politoed. Politoed yelled as he was electrocuted. Sandra yelled as sparks came out of her console.

"We're coming!" said Beck, "Kricketune!"

"Beedrill," said Fiona, "Let's do it!"

"Pin Missile!" yelled Beedrill, releasing a couple of needles from his body.

"X-Scissor!" yelled Kricketune.

The two zords damaged the monster in the face a couple of times, causing the bond to break. Sandra sat down in the cockpit with a sigh of relief, "Thanks!"

"Ugh," said Josh, "Why don't we combine?"

"Agreed," said Cam.

"Rockband Fusion! Bandstand Megazord Formation!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit.

"Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!" yelled the rangers.

Butterbeetox released a couple of beams. The Megazord landed on the ground, causing the rangers to yell upon impact.

"Hydro Kick!" yelled Sandra.

A blast of water came out of the Megazord's legs once Butterbeetox was kicked. The monster yelled as he crashed on the ground.

"Nice!" said Sandra.

Suddenly, her morpher began to glow bright green. Sandra looked at the morpher as she picked it up.

"No way," said Sandra.

"Indeed," said Politoed, "A new move."

"Bandstand Guitar!" yelled Sandra.

The Bandstand Guitar materialized in the Megazord's hands with the blade sticking out. A greenish-bluish beam was illuminating the blade.

"Bandstand Guitar, Aqua Thrust!" yelled Sandra.

The Bandstand Megazord lunged forward with the Bandstand Guitar. Slicing the monster with the guitar, Butterbeetox yelled as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"Another monster down," said Sandra.

* * *

Back in the forest…

"_Thank you,"_ said Dustox, _"Our family can finally remain here forever."_

"_You're welcome," _said Sandra, smiling, _"Take care."_

As Dustox flew away, the Scyther transformed back into her human form. Sandra sighed as she walked across the grass to the RV. There, Beck, and the other rangers were waiting.

"What are you up to?" asked Beck.

"Nothing much," said Sandra, climbing into the RV. She sat on the ground. Jason looked at her, "I guess today has been too much for you."

"I need sleep," said Sandra, "Wake me up when we get to our next stop."

Jason nodded, "Will do."

"Nighty night," said Violet, smiling.

Sandra nodded as she lay back, closing her eyes.

**Sandra: That was great!**

**Beck: It's a Bug's Life**

**Sandra: Indeed**

**Josh: Great, next chapter?**

**Fiona: A village!**

Jason: Filled with Delcatty?

**Josh: Violet**

**Violet: Meow?**

**Josh: Oh my, my friends are Delcatty!**

**Killer Red: It's not just Delcatty, my friend.**

**Josh: Delcatty, Persians, and PURUGULY? OH MY!**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 7: Cool for Delcatty (Cool for Cats)**

**Josh: Talk to you soon!**

* * *

A/N: Alright, I thought after five chapters of the season, I needed to throw some blood guts, humor, and all of that jazz into this chapter. And I hope that this opened your eyes to Sandra's background, being a Scyther-morph and all. I, for one, hoped you liked it and will be more than happy to read the next chapter. Reviews appreciated. Also, updates may pick up a bit next month. It depends on how much work I get done. I dedicate homework night for the weekend on Fridays.


	7. Cool for Delcatty

A/N: Here's Chapter 7…

_Last time on Poké Rangers: Bandstand…_

_Cam meets a monster who didn't want to fight the rangers and Enkida was turned into being evil. The Bandstand Megazord destroyed him, leaving Cam with understanding that the rangers needed to destroy the band, no matter what the cost was. After that, the rangers stopped at the beach, where the rangers decided to have fun. However, Soundwave decides to make a laser by using the salt from the oceans. Gaidra attacks, capturing the male rangers. Fiona and Sandra decide to surrender, however with a twist, they saved the day. Metallica grows angry. However, Kriker decides to steal the wild Dustox, and using his new monster, Sandra gets severely injured. However, with a plan, she rescues Cam and Josh, and destroys another plan of Scream's…_

* * *

**Lyrics: Cool for Cats- Squeeze**

_**The Indians send signals from the rocks above the pass**_

_**The cowboys take positions in the bushes and the grass**_

_**The squaw is with Corporal, she is tied against the tree**_

_**She doesn't mind the language, it's the beating she don't need**_

_**She lets lose all the horses when the Corporal is asleep**_

_**And he wakes to find the fire's dead and arrows in his hats**_

_**And Davy Crockett rides around and say it's cool for cats**_

_**It's cool for cats (cool for cats)**_

* * *

"How sooner to Rustboro City?" asked Josh, stretching his arms out as Josh kept driving on the rocky road.

"Soon," said Jason, "However, I have good news."

"What?" asked Josh.

"We're not in the Petalburg Woods anymore," said Violet, smiling.

"However," said Jason, looking at his instruments, "Something is wrong with the RV."

"Like what?" asked Violet, looking at the speed limit sign, "Dude, you're going like 30 over!"

"I know," said Jason, "I have no breaks!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" yelled Josh, "We're going to die!"

Outside, Killer Red laughed as he looked at them. He jumped out of the bushes and shook his head with laughter. He started coughing a little bit as he looked at the chaotic rangers, "You rangers are going to be involved… in my Pokémon Cat village! YAY!"

* * *

**Beck: **Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(Pink flowers bloom)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(Jason Skycloud walks in the Shoal Cave)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(Scene switches to a meteor hitting the ground. An explosion occurs)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The rangers morph on the scene)_

_(Jason and Violet fix the RV)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Cool for Delcatty_

The RV was going at unbelievable speeds. The rangers were hanging on for dear life as they were speeding down the hill, reaching over 100 mph. The speedometer cracked as he was driving toward a wooden house.

"That's fast," said Fiona.

"Quick, the 'Oh Shit' handle!" said Sandra.

"We don't have one," said Beck.

"What?" asked Cam, "What the hell?"

"Oh man," said Violet.

"EVERYBODY HANG ON!" yelled Jason.

"Now would be a good time to have accident forgiveness," said Josh, "Are we in good hands?"

"JOSH!" yelled the rangers.

"What?" asked Josh, "Ever heard of Allstate?"

CRASH! BOOM! The RV crashed into the side of the window. The RV crashed through the wooden house, causing it to collapse. Suddenly, the RV smacked into a tree. The instruments flew on the ground and the rangers smacked into the windshield. Jason smacked his head on to the steering wheel.

"Ow," said Jason, looking at his bloody nose.

"Why didn't you tell me that these things don't have airbags?" asked Violet.

"… It's old," said Jason, opening the door. Once both doors were opened, the rangers and the managers flew out, landing on the ground. Violet was on the top of the massive pile. As she slid down, she noticed the collapsed house.

"I hope that was fake," said Violet, turning around to see a Glameow, hissing at her.

"AHH!" yelled Violet, "Angry Glameow!"

The Glameow was about to launch its attack. Violet yelled as she ran away. Josh went to capture the Glameow. But, the Glameow scratched Josh's face. Josh yelled in excruciating pain as Glameow kept using Fury Swipes.

"Josh!" yelled the other rangers.

"Oh my," said Jason.

"GLAMEOW!" yelled Glameow.

"Uh-oh!" said Violet, looking at the other cat Pokemon behind them. The rangers turned around. Tons of Puruguly were dashing toward them.

"EW, PURUGULY!" yelled Sandra.

The rangers yelled as the whole school of Puruguly were chasing them away. Sandra and the rangers dashed toward where the RV was. However, it was mysteriously taken.

"MY BABY!" yelled Jason and Violet, "YOUR BABY? I BOUGHT IT!"

"Can we not argue?" asked Beck. Violet turned around and grabbed her cousin by the ear. The Puruguly were screaming as they went to attack. Suddenly, they stopped to see Persian flying out toward them.

"Persians?" asked Josh, "Not them!"

Suddenly, one of them went to attack Josh. Josh yelled as he ducked. The Persian landed on the ground. The rangers kept running. However, they stopped. Looking around, they didn't see their chasers.

"What the hell?" asked Beck, "They're gone."

"Good," said Josh, turning around. He noticed a black house with golden statues on either side, "What's that?"

As they turned around, they noticed the black house with a Persian's head on top.

"No way," said Josh.

Suddenly, the golden doors broke open. The rangers stood in shock as a woman walked down the stairs. She had black hair with green eyes and she had a pale complexion as she walked down the stairs. She had a pink dress with a blue necklace.

"Nice to meet you, meow," said the girl, "Come on in."

Josh went to step back, but Fiona and Sandra grabbed him. Josh yelled as they walked into the house. As the doors closed, Killer Red laughed.

"Hee hee, my next victims for the Cat Village!" yelled Killer Red.

* * *

Later, the sun was setting. The skies were pink and reddish as the rangers sat down in a five star dining room. There were men wearing Persian masks, giving them food. To Josh, he was horrified.

"This is scary," said Josh, "Too scary."

"Would you relax?" asked Sandra, "I would rather be here than in a monster house with all the Puruguly and the Persian."

"Agreed," said Fiona, "Too bad we didn't see any…"

As the doors opened up, tons of Delcatty, Skitty, Puruguly, Persian, Meowth, and Glameow walked around with the girl turning to them.

"Feel free to eat and eat. There also are rooms for you to spend the night," said the girl.

"Um, do you have a phone?" asked Jason, "I need to report my stolen RV."

"Sure," said the girl.

As Jason stood up, Josh shook his head. He had a bad feeling about this. Jason went over to the telephone stand and picked up the phone. There was no dial tone. Hanging up the phone, he went back down to eat dinner. It was steak with mashed potatoes and Sunder-ade spread all around.

"Weird," said Jason, "There's no phone dial tone."

"That sucks for you," said Violet, "We at least have um… first-class service. They even had Sunder-ade!"

"Ah, that Sunder-ade could be poisoned," said Josh.

"Oh, Josh. What is with you?" asked Beck.

"I think this is a bit weird. Don't you?" asked Josh, "A cat mansion? The cats chasing us and the RV are missing in action? Don't you understand?"

"Understand what?" asked Sandra.

"It's a trap," said Josh, "Hands down."

"If it was a trap," said Fiona, "We would've died."

"Alright, fine," said Josh, sipping the Sunder-ade, "I believe you. Okay?"

"Good," said Beck, sipping and eating.

* * *

Later that night, the girl brought them into a room with seven sleeping bags. The rangers sighed as they got into their sleeping bags. Jason sat in the sleeping bag with Violet on the other side.

"Um, Jason, where's your cell phone? You could've used it," said Violet.

"It's in the RV. Come on, let's get some shuteye," said Jason.

As the two of them closed their eyes, they started to sleep. Everybody else was sleeping, except Josh. Josh woke up and climbed out of the bed. As he headed out the door, the hallway was dark with candles lit up on the wall. He walked down the corridor and turned to hear a couple of voices. He headed toward the voice, where he heard the girl speak.

"Metallica will be so pleased that we brought the rangers. Once we turn them into cats, it will be awesome," said the girl.

"But, Bakeneko," said Killer Red, "I would love to see them back in human form so they can listen to our music till they bleed. Not to mention, they have destroyed my schemes three times already."

On the other side of the door, Josh nodded as he looked at the wall, "I knew it was a trap."

As he went to go in closer, his leg began to spasm, Josh suddenly yelled as the door broke down. Josh looked up to see Killer Red in astonishment.

"Don't you ever knock?" asked Killer Red, "Oh, wait a minute. You rangers never do."

"Bye," said Josh, running toward the bedrooms. He got into the bedroom and closed the door, "GUYS, WAKE UP! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

"What?" asked Beck, getting up angrily, "I was having a good nap!"

Suddenly, Josh felt something on his back. Josh yelled as he landed on the ground. Beck rolled his eyes and fell asleep. The door opened up to reveal the girl known as Bakeneko.

"What are you doing?" asked Killer Red.

Bakeneko giggled as she took out her guitar, "Everyone up!"

A purple beam came out of her guitar, hurting everybody. The rangers yelled as they all began to feel Bakeneko's control. Everyone stood up after the beams diminisherd.

"Now," she said, "Stand in line."

Playing the guitar, the rangers were standing in line.

"1,2,3,4!" yelled Bakeneko.

The rangers began to dance to the right, and then to the left, listening to some weird pop song.

"Meow," yelled Bakeneko.

"MEOW!" yelled the rangers as they flipped to the back and forth, "MEOW!"

"Yeah, you are going to be cats!" said Bakeneko, "Dance! Dance! Dance!"

As the rangers kept dancing, bright lights appeared from her guitar. The white light enveloped the whole room, causing the music to stop…

_(Josh plays a couple of scales on the keyboard- Commercial Break)_

* * *

_(Josh plays a couple of scales on the keyboard- Commercial End)_

The Realm of Spirits…

Inside, the music spirits were all going insane as they tried to contact the rangers about what was happening. For the past two hours, they tried. So far, there was no response. Kricketune was rolling his eyes as he looked at the screen. It was totally blank.

"_I can't seem to get Beck,"_ said Kricketune.

"_Worse… not even the others,"_ said Beedrill.

"_This isn't good,"_ said Politoed, as he floated around the area, "What if they are dead?"

"_If they were dead, wouldn't the Notation Saber be placed in the rock?"_ asked Chatot.

"_Yep,"_ said Chimeco, _"Wait… I wonder."_

* * *

The next morning…

A couple of Taillow were squawking in the area as the Blue Ranger was lying on the grass. There, Josh opened his eyes as he looked at his surroundings, "Where am I?"

"Hello," a voice said.

Josh picked himself up. He was surprised to see a girl with pale skin, that looks even paler because of her short white hair and she had sparkly blue eyes. Anyway, she's got a small nose, and her upper lip has a scar on it shaped like a crescent moon. She's about 6 feet tall barefoot. She had a grey and white knee length dress and black boots. She also had a thick black belt around her waist.

"I'm here?" asked Josh.

"Yep," said the girl, "My name is Amy."

"Amy," said Josh, "Nice to meet you. I'm Josh."

"Josh," said Amy, "I have heard of you. Rangerz keyboardist, no?"

Josh nodded in response, "True."

Josh looked at the wilderness to see six Delcatty looking at him. Josh yelled in response. Amy rolled her eyes as she looked at him, "Will you relax? They are your friends."

"What?" asked Josh.

"_Huh?" _asked Chimeco, _"Delcatty?"_

Amy turned to see the Chimeco spirit, "I see you have bonded with one of the five music spirits."

"How do you know about them?" asked Josh.

"I'll explain at a later date," said Amy.

"_Sure," _said Chimeco, in disbelief.

"That scream beast Bakeneko was behind this. The cat Pokemon are actual people," said Amy.

"People?" asked Josh.

Suddenly, one of the Delcatty started licking his face. He turned to pet it, "Bakeneko is finished."

"_Uh, you do have a plan, right?" _asked Chimeco.

"Huh? Why do I need a plan?" asked Josh.

"_Because you need a plan… moron," _said Chimeco.

Amy looked at Josh. She sighed, "Chimeco is right. It won't be that easy."

"I know," said Josh, "But, I got to."

Amy nodded as Josh headed into the woods. Amy sighed as she turned toward something else, "At least, I can fix this piece of junk."

Josh continued walking. However, he heard the sounds of the six Delcatty, meowing as they had a conversation.

"Oh my," said Josh, "I don't understand you!"

One of them jumped on top of Josh's shoulder. Josh sighed as he looked at the Delcatty on his head.

"You're literally freaking me out right now," said Josh.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a sound of crackling from the left of his position. The Delcatty hissed as they landed on the ground, aiming at the direction.

"What the heck?" asked Josh, "OH MY!"

Roadsters flew across the ground with Bakeneko walking from the bushes, snarling and licking her fingers. Josh struck a fighting pose.

"Bakeneko!" yelled Josh.

"_So, this is the moron that decides to turn our friends into cat Pokemon," _said Chimeco, _"Take her down… epically." _

Bakeneko laughed, looking at Josh, "You and your friends are not allowed to escape the cat village!"

She laughed as she began to glow bright purple. Josh watched as her true form was revealed. It was a humanoid Puruguly with Persian ears and Delcatty eyes. She carried a purple guitar, wearing the black leather jacket and the blue pants, "How does it feel to lose?"

As Josh stood back, Bakeneko pointed her guitar at Josh, "Change into a Delcatty!"

"_Chances of Josh transforming into a Delcatty…," _said Chimeco.

"None," said Josh, inserting Chimeco's jewel into the morpher, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

A blue beam stretched out from his morpher, transforming into his uniform. Suddenly, the cat Pokemon appeared, meowing.

"What the hell?" asked Bakeneko, "KILLER RED!"

Killer Red jumped on the ground, "What now?"

"He brought the cat brigade against me!" said Bakeneko, crying.

"Moron, kill the cats!" yelled Killer Red.

Suddenly, the Puruguly screamed as they went to attack Killer Red. The Roadsters headed straight for Josh. Josh kicked two of them in the face. He flipped and used a sidekick at one of them, causing a sonic cracking sound to occur upon impact.

"125, Rock Out!"

His Notation Saber appeared in Josh's hand, "Chimes of Glory!"

A blue wave of chimes came out of his sword. The Roadsters yelled as they landed on the ground, exploding into a million pieces. Killer Red released a red bolt of energy. Josh blocked it with his sword as he went toward him.

"Take this!" he yelled.

A blue beam stretched out from his sword, causing Killer Red to fall on the ground. The cat Pokemon began to hiss at them. As Josh went to stand back, he turned around to see Amy running toward him.

"Amy," said Josh.

"There's a weakness. You need to pull Bakeneko's cat whiskers," said Amy.

"Really?" asked Josh.

"Yes, it's the only way," said Amy.

Josh nodded as he looked at Bakeneko. Bakeneko released a pink beam from her eyes. Josh and Amy dodged the attack, causing an explosion to occur.

"Damn, I missed!" yelled Bakeneko.

Josh, quickly, turned his Metronome Morpher to 140, "140, Rock Out!"

His Chime Daggers materialized into both hands. Josh quickly jumped up from the ground and headed straight toward Bakeneko. Bakeneko screamed as Josh pulled the whiskers from both sides. Bakeneko released a green beam toward the cat clan. Killer Red turned around as he was being scratched by the cats, "NOOOOOOO!"

The cats materialized into trainers and other people. The rangers shook their heads as they got up. Jason and Violet stood up and looked at each other.

"Thanks," said Beck.

The people started to run away as Bakeneko started laughing, looking at them. Suddenly, she looked up to see Josh with his Chime Daggers. Combining them, a psychic wave of energy came from his daggers, "Major Strike!"

A blue wave of energy and a beautiful charming sound came out, which caused Bakeneko to land on the ground.

"Come on," said Josh, "I can't do this by myself."

Beck nodded, "Let's go!"

"Okay!" said the other rangers.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Upon transforming, the five rangers stood in one line.

"The serious spiritual drummer, Red Bandstand Ranger!"

"The amazing spiritual guitarist, Black Bandstand Ranger!"

"The handsome spiritual keyboardist, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"

"The beautiful spiritual vocalist, Green Bandstand Ranger!"

"The hopeful spiritual bassist. Yellow Bandstand Ranger!"

"Rangers of Peace and Harmony, Poké Rangers Bandstand!" yelled the rangers.

"What the hell?" asked Bakeneko, "And what are you five rangers going to do?"

"Finish you off," said Josh, looking at the cat monster, "Duh."

The Guitar Blaster's handle levitated upward and the Bass Shooter's handle also levitated. Connected by both weapons was the Vocal Megaphone. The Chime Daggers were placed on either side of the blaster and the sword was placed on top. Beck's Metronome Morpher was placed on top of the Megaphone. Beck stood behind the blaster while Fiona and Sandra stood on either side. Cam and Josh stood holding the necks of the blaster.

"Bandstand Bazooka!"

"What the hell?" asked Bakeneko.

"You're finished," said Josh.

"Target…," said Sandra and Fiona.

"Locked On…," said Josh and Cam.

"Fire!" yelled Beck.

A red bolt of energy was unleashed from the weapon, causing Bakeneko to scream. It fell on the ground, causing an explosion. Killer Red shook his head as he took out his guitar.

"Now," said Killer Red, playing his guitar, "I'm a bit pissed… Bakeneko, grow!"

A red beam came out of his guitar, causing Bakeneko to grow into enormous size. Josh sighed as he took out his Metronome Morpher.

"I guess it's time, Chimeco," said Josh.

"_You bet," _said Chimeco,_ "Let's do it."_

"Bandstand Zords, Unleash!" said the rangers.

As their zords materialized, Josh landed in his cockpit. As he moved the joystick, the Chimeco was swinging towards Bakeneko. Bakeneko screamed as she slammed her guitar. The Chimeco flew backwards.

"Don't give in!" said Chimeco.

"Of course not," said Josh, "Let's do it! Shock Wave!"

A lightning bolt came out of Chimeco's body, causing electric bolts to pierce the body of Bakeneko. Bakeneko screamed as she landed on the ground. Josh moved the joystick upward. Bakeneko began shooting beams using her guitar. Chimeco floated up, missing all of the blasts.

"What the heck?" asked Bakeneko, "Die, you stupid wind chime!"

Suddenly, Bakeneko screamed as Chimeco wrapped around Bakeneko's face. Josh was laughing, looking at what was happening, "Let's play a nice key of notes, shall we?"

As the chime rang a couple of sounds, Bakeneko screamed as her hears began bleeding. The sound of happy music caused her to scream. As Chimeco released its grip, Bakeneko turned around to see the other zords.

"Alright, Bakeneko, it's time for you to pay!" said Beck.

"I am never turning into a Delcatty again," yelled Sandra.

"Agreed," said Fiona.

"Definitely," said Cam.

"Yeah, it was a bit scary," said Josh.

"Josh, Rockband Fusion time!" said Beck.

"Right!" said Josh, turning the dial to the correct tempo.

"Rockband Fusion! Bandstand Megazord formation!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit.

"MEOW!" yelled Bakeneko as she stretched out her claws. Her claws crashed across the Bandstand's Megazord's body. The rangers yelled as she threw the Megazord on the ground.

"Damnation!" yelled Josh, "Bandstand Guitar!"

The Bandstand Guitar materialized in the Megazord's hand. As Josh went to call on the attack, a blue glow came out of his morpher.

"Alright, a special attack," said Josh.

A bluish-pinkish blade was coming out of the blade as the sword was pointed toward Bakeneko.

"Bandstand Guitar, Melodic Psycho Cut!" yelled Josh.

Before Bakeneko could say anything, the bluish-pinkish blade cut into her body. She screamed as she fell down and landed on the ground. An explosion occurred in front of them.

"Great," said Josh.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO LOSE?" yelled Killer Red. He looked at the sky and then turned to Soundwave. Soundwave was looking at him, with nothing to say.

"Come on," said Killer Red, "How can we get the people to worship us when Rangerz gets in the way?"

Soundwave turned to him, "Let's go home. I'm sure Metallica will be more than happy to wonder why we lost again."

* * *

The rangers landed on the ground with Violet and Jason looking at them. Jason and Violet sighed as she looked at them, "Well, our RV is gone."

"Great, I guess we're disbanded again," said Beck.

"Not exactly. Maybe the band, but not the team," said Fiona.

"Oh yeah, she's got a point," said Sandra.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of honking. The rangers looked around. Violet and Jason turned around to see a red RV with white lightning stripes on either side of the car. The RV was a bit bigger than the one they originally had. As the RV halted to a complete stop, the rangers watched as an unknown person stepped out of the RV. To Josh, it was a complete surprise.

"Hi," said Amy, "I thought you would like to know that I decided to fix your RV. It's now good as new."

"Nice," said Violet, "My name is Violet. And I may have heard of you before. Didn't you work with G-Force?"

"Yeah," said Amy, "Well, I was more of a villain first. But, I'm sure you have heard of me."

Violet nodded, "Indeed."

Josh turned toward Amy, "Thanks."

"Well, would you like to get a move on?" asked Amy.

"Agreed," said Jason, "Come on, guys. We're almost to Rustboro City!"

The rangers nodded as they headed toward the RV. The sun was setting in the background as the RV was driving across the rickety Rustboro City Bridge that extended for five miles. They were only ten miles away to their next destination point. However, with Metallica and Scream, what could happen next?

* * *

**Josh: Beck, guys! I'm happy I'm not a Delcatty**

**Violet: Or a Puruguly…**

**Amy: Yep. **

**Beck: Or a Persian…**

**Sandra: I don't need to morph into another Pokemon. I'll stick to Scyther.**

**Fiona: I want a Meowth…**

**Cam: Ugh, Fiona?**

**Josh: AAAAHHHHH! (runs off screen)**

**Beck: Next Chapter…**

**Jason: Rustboro City!**

**Rangers: Hell Yeah!**

**Soundwave: Time to scare Beck**

**Beck: What the hell? Where am I?**

**Soundwave: I trapped you. You can't leave.**

**Kricketune: Rangers, Beck is in a mind trance… over himself.**

**Cam: What?**

**Sandra: No way.**

**Soundwave: You will have to deal with you did in the past.**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 8: All These Things That I Have Done**

**Beck: See you later! JOSH GET BACK HERE!**

* * *

A/N: As you can see, this was one of my favorite chapters to write so far. Yes, courtesy of Blue Bongo, Amy is now going to be a regular in the season. She was in Poké Rangers G-Force as the mutant Pura and then helped the Space Rangers earlier in the Hoenn saga. She will be of great use. And I think the old RV needed to be changed anyway.

So, next chapter is the Rustboro City part of the tour. So, I hope you are all there to watch the next segment! Alright, reviews will be appreciated.


	8. All These Things That I've Done

A/N: Chapter 8 is up!

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers: Bandstand…_

_The rangers stopped at the beach, where the rangers decided to have fun. However, Soundwave decides to make a laser by using the salt from the oceans. Gaidra attacks, capturing the male rangers. Fiona and Sandra decide to surrender, however with a twist, they saved the day. Metallica grows angry. However, Kriker decides to steal the wild Dustox, and using his new monster, Sandra gets severely injured. However, with a plan, she rescues Cam and Josh. After that, they leave the Petalburg Forest, almost to Rustboro City. However, they arrived at a fake cat village, where they run into Bakeneko who turned trainers and the rangers into any cat Pokemon. Josh meets Amy, who rescues him from the attack. Josh and the others defeat Bakeneko. Wonder what will happen next?_

* * *

(Lyrics: "All These Things That I've Done- Killers)

_**Yeah  
You know you got to help me out  
Yeah  
Oh don't you put me on the back burner  
You know you got to help me out  
Yeah  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah  
Oh don't you put me on the back burner  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah  
You're gonna bring yourself down**_

Over and in  
Last call for sin  
While everyone's lost  
The battle is won  
With all these things that I've done  
All these things that I've done  
(Time, Thruth and Hearts)  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on

* * *

As Jason was driving in the new RV, his hands were on the red steering wheel with the interior all black. Violet was sitting in the middle, with the map in front and Amy was sitting next to the other door with the window open, letting the cool breeze enter the RV. In the back, there were seats with TV monitors, video screens, and a bed with a scanner. The far back, the rangers had bunk beds in the back with a practice room in the back. There was also a mini-kitchen and a bathroom. So, the rangers finally got high maintenance stuff, thanks to Amy.

"This is really sweet!" said Josh, looking at the kitchen, "I could probably cook something up."

"I don't know," said Sandra, "The last time we were on tour, you nearly set our tour bus on fire."

"Oh, that was a long time ago," said Josh.

"History can repeat itself," said Beck, laughing.

"Alright, Beck," said Fiona, "Then, why don't you make dinner for us?"

Beck looked at Fiona. Fiona looked at him. Beck turned to the others, "I… don't do dinner. I never made dinner in my life. The closest thing I made for a meal was a sandwich."

"Well, if Josh knows something about cooking, maybe you could learn from him!" said Fiona.

"I've learned something from him. How to be a Pyromaniac," said Beck.

Cam rolled his eyes as he kept strumming his guitar. However, Chatot popped out from his jewel.

"_Is that true? Josh set the tour bus on fire the last time you were on tour," _said Chatot.

"Yep," said Cam, "You know, Chatot, you like to listen in on a lot of these conversations."

"_Well," _said Chatot, _"I love to listen to gossip sometimes."_

Cam rolled his eyes as he lay back on his bunk. Up front, Jason, Violet, and Amy were amazed as they got off the bridge in happiness. A green sign appeared:

**Rustboro City: The city probing the integration of nature and science**

"We made it!" yelled Jason, "We're here!"

"YAY!" said the rangers.

Violet turned around as she looked outside. Tons of girls and guys were looking at the van. Violet looked at Jason, "I would stay here for the night."

As Jason went to the Pokémon Center parking lot, he pulled into the parking spot, "And why is that?"

"OH MY, IT'S TRUE! THEY'RE BACK! AAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my," said Beck, "FAN GIRLS!"

Sandra and Fiona looked at each other as Beck and the other guys looked at each other.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Beck: **Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(Pink flowers bloom)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(Jason Skycloud walks in the Shoal Cave)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(Scene switches to a meteor hitting the ground. An explosion occurs)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The rangers morph on the scene)_

_(Jason and Violet fix the RV)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 8: All These Things That I've Done_

"Shit," said Josh, "What do we do?"

Sandra rolled her eyes as she turned to Fiona, "Want to meet some of the fans? It's your first time to be in the paparazzi?"

Fiona shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Fiona and Sandra got out of the trailer and closed it before the fan girls went to attack the RV. Some of the fan guys were running toward them.

"Sandra, can I get your autograph, please?" he asked.

"Sure," said Sandra, smiling, giving autographs away.

"Are you the new bassist?" another guy asked.

"Yeah," said Fiona, "I'm the replacement."

"You're a very good bass player. May I have your autograph?"

"Sure," said Fiona, signing away.

As the girls kept signing autographs, the guys were trying to move the bunk beds to the front of the door.

"Why won't they budge?" yelled Beck.

"Because I nailed them to the floor," said Amy.

"Damn you," said Beck.

"You know what?" asked Cam, "Screw this."

He opened the door and walked out to see the whole city of girls, looking at him. The Gym Leader, Roxanne, stood there with a smile.

"On behalf of Rustboro City, welcome," said Roxanne, "Girls, it's autograph time!"

The girls, all at once, decided to jump on Cam for the autographs. Jason, Violet, and Amy were looking at each other as Cam kept signing his name. Even though, he was being trampled over.

"I can't believe Cam can withstand the trampling," said Amy.

"He must've done that before," said Violet.

"Indeed," said Jason.

Twenty minutes later, Cam walked back in with cuts and bruises. There was blood coming from the top of his head. He turned on the sink as he washed his head, applying a soft bandage on at the end. Josh looked at him, "Good job."

"You guys owe me big time. Fan girls aren't a big deal, you know," said Cam, "Beck has paranoia about it."

"I'm not paranoid," said Beck, looking up at the sky.

"Um, trying to barricade yourself?" asked Cam, pointing to the bunk bed, "Yeah, that's paranoia."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Beck, "That I'm scared of fan girls?"

"YES!" yelled Josh and Cam.

"Well," said Beck, "Uh… uh… uh…"

"You are," said Josh, "There's no doubt about it. Your face explains everything."

"Well, you're scared of them too," said Beck, looking at Josh. Josh looked at Beck, "It depends on where you go."

Beck sighed as the crowd started leaving. Josh sighed as he looked at them, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go shopping."

"Where?" asked Fiona.

"ShopRite," said Josh, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Scream Mountain…

"So, Soundwave," said Kriker, plucking the electric guitar, "What was your plan?"

"Simple," said Soundwave, "Attack the leader… not physically."

"But, mentally," said Killer Red. He walked toward where Metallica was sitting. Metallica looked at Killer Red as he leaned on the chair.

"Get off my chair," said Metallica, "I just had one of my Roadsters wash and wax it."

"Oh," said Killer Red, "Listen. Killer Red and I came up with our own conclusion. If we can make a ghost monster to inflict Beck's dreams, we could destroy him mentally, causing him to go insane, and then Rangerz will definitely be disbanded. However, I need to try it on a couple of people before it works."

"Who said you were in charge of plans? You agreed to take turns," said Metallica.

"We know," said Soundwave, "But, I need Killer Red's knowledge on this one. I, will obviously will make the monster and carry the plan out. I just needed help coming up with it."

"Alright," said Metallica, "Execute, immediately."

Soundwave walked toward the monster maker machine. He stood on top of it as he looked at the wonderful buttons.

"Okay, C Minor, Minor Third," said Soundwave, and then looked at the type list, "Ghost."

Instantly, the lights began flashing as a new monster was made. Soundwave was impressed to see a beautiful monster walking down the steps. It was a humanoid Mismagius with golden jewelry. She had a black outfit with two Gastly on her chest and she had Haunter claws.

"Dreamagius," she said.

"Dreamagius is a monster that can suck people's dreams and infect them with crazy nightmares. Some can be quite deadly," said Soundwave.

"Dreamagius, I expect a lot from you," said Metallica, "Head to Rustboro and infect people's dreams."

"Understood," she said.

That night, at Rustboro City, a little boy was snuggling in one of the apartments in the city. A pinkish-purplish glow appeared from the windows, transforming into Dreamagius. She walked toward the boy and touched his head. Purple beams went right through his body. She laughed as she disappeared. Five minutes later, there were screams beyond belief around the city, including the boy. However, in the RV, Beck was sleeping really beautifully.

"mmm… Katy Perry… California Girls… Corphish… Candyland," said Beck in his sleep, "Awesome."

Suddenly, Dreamagius arrived, floating on top of the red ranger. She placed her hand on Beck's head. A pink energy came into his body.

"Nighty night, Red Ranger," said Dreamagius, kissing him on the cheek. As she disappeared, Beck started turning to the left.

* * *

_Dream World…_

"_Perfect place!" yelled Beck, jumping for joy as he walked into a beautiful forest. The forest was so beautiful, that flowers were springing up from all over the place. Beck smiled, looking at them, "These are nice."_

_He looked up to see a girl in a white dress, smiling and looking at him. Beck stood up, watching her. She waved her finger, causing Beck to follow her. Beck chased her down deeper into the woods. As he arrived, he noticed a cage coming down on top of him._

"_Hey, what gives?" asked Beck._

_Suddenly, the girl transformed into Dreamagius._

"_Scream," he muttered._

"_Red Ranger, you are so easy. Now, you will burn in the forest!" said Dreamagius. _

"_What?" asked Beck._

_Suddenly, she threw a cigarette at a pile of foliage. Beck watched as the foliage ignited into flames. Beck turned around as he saw a couple of trees going on fire._

"_PLEASE, STOP ME! I GOT TO WAKE UP!" yelled Beck._

"_Nope," said Dreamagius, "You can't escape your dreams. Have a nice life."_

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

Cam, who was underneath, woke up and climbed up on the top bunk. Beck was yelling as he tossing and turning. The other rangers got up as they looked to see Beck sweating, and continuing to toss.

"Beck, it's me. It's just a dream," said Cam.

"AAHHHH! I'm trapped. I can't morph! What am I going to do?" yelled Beck.

Suddenly, the lights kicked on. The rangers turned around to see Amy walk around, "What's wrong?"

"Beck's screaming in his sleep," said Josh, "And Cam can't wake him up."

Fiona took out her Metronome Morpher, "I wonder… Cam get off. I need to get on."

Cam nodded as he climbed off the bed. Fiona climbed on and set her tempo. A yellow wave was covering Beck, even with the tossing and the turning. Fiona sighed as she climbed down. Amy looked at her morpher. Tons of pink waves were appearing on her screen.

"Hmm… this doesn't look good," said Amy.

"What do you mean?" asked Cam.

Amy took the Metronome Morpher analysis and went straight toward her laptop. Jason and Violet walked into where the band was sleeping.

"What's with all the screaming?" asked Violet, yawning.

"Beck is yelling," said Fiona, "in his sleep."

"So," said Jason, "Wake him up."

"Tried that," said Fiona, "I did a scan on him. Pink waves were in my morpher. It couldn't get a diagnosis."

"Well, that's because, Fiona, it's not a physical thing to diagnose. It's mental," said Amy.

"What?" asked the rangers.

Amy took out her screen projector that was in her backpack and placed it on the desk. She connected the laptop to the projector. Jason turned off the lights as they saw a blue wave.

"Usually, when normal sleep occurs… you go into REM. This is a normal brain wave. However, looking at what I see… Beck is in a permanent dream. He might be unable to wake up," said Amy.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Sandra, "Beck's sleep has been altered."

"Yeah," said Amy, "And it gets faster and faster. How were his vitals?"

"His vitals were going on and off the charts," said Fiona.

Amy looked at them as she looked at her laptop, "That means…"

"AAAAAHHH!"

Cam looked outside the window, many apartment lights were on. Cam looked at Amy, "Amy, I think Beck's not the only one."

"Rangers, I know you will shoot me for this, but you won't be getting anymore sleep tonight," said Amy.

"What?" asked the rangers.

"No way," said Josh, "I need my sleep."

"Um, not if Beck and the other townspeople have till daybreak to wake up from their sleep," said Amy, "This permanent dream will cause them to die from unknown brain damage."

The rangers turned to Jason and Violet. Violet looked up at Beck, who was rustling back and forth. Cam turned to the other rangers, "We're going to investigate."

"Um," said Sandra, "One problem. How? There's four of us and a huge city to even investigate through. It will take all night just to even run!"

"That's where these come into play," said Amy, "Set your tempo to 80 on your Metronome Morphers… outside."

The Bandstand Rangers, except Beck headed outside wearing their PJs. Setting their tempo to 80, four beams of light came out of their morphers. Four dirt bikes appeared with green, blue, yellow, and black plating. White music notes were placed on top of them.

"Meet your Band Bikes," said Amy, "They have more than enough speed to go around and search. Oh, and there are also weapons on the bikes."

"Cool," said Cam, "Thanks. Let's go!"

The rangers nodded as they stood together. However, their music spirits popped out.

"_Are you serious?" _asked Beedrill, _"I need my sleep."_

"_Yeah," _said Politoed.

"YES!" yelled the rangers, "Music spirits, set."

Placing the jewels with the morpher, the rangers went to morph, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

The Metronome Morphers began to materialize them into their suits. The rangers hopped on their Band Bikes and drove off. The rangers split into four directions. Cam went north, Sandra went west, Josh went east, and Fiona was around the southern area.

* * *

_Back in the dream…_

"_No way," said Beck._

_Now the forest was all in flames. Beck looked around as he saw the bark flying from the trees, landing from the ground._

"_Someone get me out of here!" yelled Beck, "PLEASE!" _

* * *

Northern part…

Cam drove around the Rustboro Gym, the Devon Corporation and the exit out of the city. Speeding around, he headed straight back toward the city.

"Strange," said Cam, "Nothing."

* * *

Western part…

Sandra drove around the apartment buildings. Little kids were screaming and crying. Their parents were also doing the exact same thing. She turned around and looked, "Nothing peculiar but screaming."

* * *

Eastern part…

Josh drove toward the other buildings. People were screaming in pain as Josh looked at the apartment buildings on that side.

"Everyone is in the same condition," said Josh, "But, where is the source of it?"

* * *

Southern part…

Fiona was driving around the apartments and the school. She stopped to see a person screaming in pain, however his eyes were closed. Fiona sighed as she looked at the pink waves that were heading straight.

"Strange…," said Fiona. Taking out her Metronome Morpher, she opened the morpher, like a cell phone, "Guys, there's a strange pink entity heading north to the center of town."

"We're on it," said the other rangers.

As Fiona started heading back, she turned to see three Roadsters coming from behind. Fiona stood there in shock, "No way."

One of them came up to her with a sword. Fiona sidekicked him and threw him on the ground. The other one went to attack, but Fiona threw him on top and the last one was punched in the stomach.

"Easy," she said, hopping on her bike.

Driving away, she left the metallic grunts moan.

In the center of town, the pink streams arrived at the center. Soundwave laughed as he looked at the pink beams, merging into Dreamagius.

"Good job," said Soundwave.

"HOLD IT, SOUNDWAVE!" yelled Cam.

Soundwave turned around to hear the sounds of vehicles. He gasped to see the four rangers arriving.

"So," said Cam, "If it isn't the creep that decided to trap my friend into an everlasting state of insanity."

"Well," said Dreamagius, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Simple. We're going to stop you once and for all," said Fiona, "I want sleep!"

"Roadsters!" yelled Soundwave.

The metallic grunts were popping out of the bushes. The rangers took out their Metronome Morphers.

"125, Rock Out! Notation Sabers!"

The rangers put the morphers on the side of their waist. They took the swords and started slaughtering each other. Cam blocked five of them and slashed each one with his saber. He jumped up with his saber changing color.

"Pitch Perfect!"

A black beam came out of his sword, causing a couple of explosions to occur.

Meanwhile, Sandra and Fiona flipped over, landing on the ground. The girls kicked two of the Roadsters in the face, sending them packing. The two rangers jumped up together with their sabers glowing green and yellow. The Roadsters were looking at them with suspicion.

"Bandstand Serenade Bash!" yelled the girls.

A wave of green and yellow beams combined into one, causing a huge explosion to occur with the Roadsters. A massive explosion occurred. Next, Josh blocked them with his saber. He slashed two of them in the face and kicked one of them in the stomach.

"Chimes of Glory!"

A blue blast hit the Roadsters and then the blast hit Soundwave. Soundwave turned around as the Roadsters fell on the ground, destroyed. Soundwave went to strike a punch, but Josh grabbed his fist and threw him on the ground. Soundwave turned toward Dreamagius.

"Dreamagius, quickly!" yelled Soundwave.

Before the rangers could attack, Dremagius's eyes began to glow. The rangers yelled as they were sent spinning around. They instantly disappeared into another dimension.

* * *

_The rangers landed in a forest fire. Sandra looked up, seeing the whole entire place. _

"_Oh my," said Sandra._

"_Where are we?" asked Fiona._

"_GUYS!" a voice yelled._

_Josh turned around. He noticed Beck, locked up in a cage._

"_Beck!" said Josh. The rangers ran over toward the cage. However, there was a tree that was coming down. Cam looked up as the tree was just about to head on top of them._

"_WATCH OUT!" yelled Cam, tackling the three rangers on the ground. The tree caused more damage to occur._

"_Thanks," said Fiona, getting up. She finally reached the cage. Beck looked at her as she pulled out her Notation Saber._

"_What took you so long?" asked Beck._

"_Let's just say you're not the only one affected," said Cam. _

"_Well, how do we get out?" asked Josh, "Do we have to burn to death?"_

"_Well, let's not find out," said Sandra._

_The five rangers nodded as they started leaving the forest. However, the quicker they got out, the more intense the disaster was. _

"_Oh my," said Josh, "We're stuck."_

_Beck turned to Josh, "Not exactly. It's my dream, isn't it?"_

"_Oh yeah," said Fiona, "So, what do we do?"_

"_If there was only a door," said Beck._

_Suddenly, a wooden door appeared in the middle of nowhere. The rangers looked at each other as Beck pulled the door open. A cosmic pathway appeared, sucking the five rangers in. Beck screamed as a white light enveloped him…_

* * *

"Perfect," said Soundwave, "Nobody here. We can finish this!"

"Not exactly," said Josh, falling from the sky with the other rangers. The four rangers stood there, with their swords stretched out.

"How did you escape?" asked Soundwave.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of another vehicle. Soundwave gasped as Beck was driving his Band Bike down here. He hopped off the bike, staring at him.

"It's my dream, I have control of it," said Beck, "I heard what happened while I was literally trapped in my dream and it was all because of you Dreamagius and everybody else in the city shouldn't have to suffer. So, now, you will pay."

He stretched out his Metronome Morpher, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

A red light enveloped Beck as he transformed into his ranger suit, with his Drum Stick Swords in hand. Dreamagius yelled as she shot Night Shade attacks from her body. Beck blocked them with his swords and went to kick her in the face. However, he went right through her.

"You fool!" said Dreamagius, "Not even a kick could stop me!"

Suddenly, black beams came from her body, hitting Beck in the face. Beck yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Well, this will!" said Beck, combining the Drum Stick Swords. A red aura surrounded the blades, "Drum Stick Lance, Kricketune Cut!"

The red energy sword slashed Dreamagius, causing her to scream as it hit her twice. She yelled as she landed on the ground.

"Now, Bandstand Bazooka!" yelled Beck.

The rangers formed the bazooka using their weapons with Beck holding his position.

"Fire!" yelled Beck.

A blast of energy hit Dreamagius, causing her to fall down on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"Damn you!" yelled Soundwave, pulling out his microphone, "AHHHHHHHHH!"

The rangers watched as a bluish-green beam came out of his microphone. The rangers watched as Dreamagius grew ten times bigger. Beck turned to the other rangers as he took out his Metronome Morpher.

"Kricketune, let's go!" said Beck.

"_Okay," _said Kricketune.

"Kricketune Zord, Rock Out!"

Kricketune materialized on to the ground. Beck jumped up and got into his cockpit. Dreamagius stretched out its hand, releasing a ghostly attack at Kricketune. Kricketune released a Signal Beam, causing Dreamagius to back away.

"When will you die?" yelled Kricketune.

"I'm a ghost," said Dreamagius, "I never die. Night Claw!"

The claw came across Kricketune's chest, causing Kricketune to land on the ground. Beck fell off the chair, landing on the floor. He got back up into the seat, pulling the joystick forward. Dreamagius watched as Kricketune stood up.

"No way," said Dreamagius.

Fiona turned to the other rangers as she saw what was going on, "Guys, we can't have Beck take a huge beating. Let's help out."

"Agreed," said Cam, "136, Rock Out!"

The other zords materialized on to the scene. A pink sky appeared as the rangers hopped on in.

"It must be like 6 in the morning," said Sandra, yawning.

"Well, let's hurry. I want to sleep," said Politoed.

"Rangers, Rockband Fusion!" yelled Beck.

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Rockband Fusion! Bandstand Megazord Formation!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit.

Dreamagius laughed as she stretched her right hand on to the Megazord's chest. A purple wave of energy caused the Bandstand Megazord to shake heavily. The ghost monster laughed as the Bandstand Megazord stood up from the ground, badly damaged.

"Chime Beam!" yelled Josh.

A blue beam came from the top of the Bandstand Megazord, causing Dreamagius to land on the ground in pain.

"Poison Jab!" yelled Fiona.

The poisonous twin needles popped out, stabbing Dreamagius. Dreamagius screamed as she landed on the ground.

"Bandstand Guitar!" yelled Beck.

As the Bandstand Guitar materialized, Dreamagius laughed as she stretched out her hand. A dark dimension appeared, covering the two giants. The dimension was purple with grave sites all over the place.

"What is this?" asked Josh.

"No way," said Sandra.

Suddenly, Dreamagius laughed as black ghouls came out of her graves, crashing into the armor. The rangers yelled as they fell on the ground.

"Bandstand Guitar, Blaster Mode!" yelled Beck.

The Bandstand Guitar turned into a blaster, shooting five beams at Dreamagius. Dreamagius yelled as she fell on the ground with the dimension shattering into pieces.

"Now, Sword Mode!" said Beck.

"Time for the special attack!" said Josh, turning the dial.

As the blade popped out of the guitar, a pinkish-bluish light enveloped the blade. Dreamagius watched as the Bandstand Guitar stood high in the air.

"Melodic Psycho Cut!"

The blade pierced into Dreamagius. Even though it couldn't feel the blade, she felt the psychic energy from it. She yelled as she exploded into a million pieces.

"We did it!" said Beck, yawning, "Now, I want to sleep."

* * *

Later that morning…

"Hey," said Jason, "What's for breakfast?"

There was nothing said. Jason looked around as he saw the rangers sleeping nicely in their bunks and in the other place, Amy and Violet were sleeping too. Jason turned to the both rooms.

"I guess it was too much for them," said Jason, "Ah, I only need six hours of sleep anyway. It's nice to have Beck sleep peacefully."

As Jason left the RV, Beck was drooling on the bed sheets, snoring as the morning continued on.

* * *

**Beck: Whew… I'm alive.**

**Fiona: We were worried.**

**Amy: I was worried. **

**Beck: Yeah…**

**Cam: Well, who's up to talk about next time?**

**Fiona: Me!**

**Fiona: What are you doing here?**

**?: Well, I know about you.**

**Fiona: Huh?**

**Beck: I thought you had no idea about your past.**

**Fiona: So did I. **

**Kriker: I think it's time.**

**Fiona: Kriker, where is he?**

**Kriker: You will find out.**

**Fiona: Kriker, you'll pay!**

Kriker: Bring it, bitch

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 9: Tears in Heaven**

A/N: Yeah, nightmares. How fun, right? Okay, reviews are appreciated. Thank you.


	9. Tears in Heaven

A/N: Chapter 9 is here!

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_Sandra meets a wild Dustox who is the last one to escape Kriker's new attack. However, Sandra gets hurt herself trying to save the bugs. Eventually, Kriker's plan was destroyed. After that, the rangers leave Petalburg Forest to find themselves at the cat village. Josh had those willies about the girl they met. And boy was he right, they met Bakeneko who turned everybody but Josh into cats. Josh meets Amy, who saved him from the attack. However, Josh defeats Bakeneko, saving the others from being cats. They then arrived in Rustboro City, exhausted Beck goes to sleep. However, Beck and other citizens had nightmares, unable to get out of them. As a result, the rangers used the Band Bikes. The Band Bikes were used to find the monster and eventually they found Dreamagius, who sends them to Beck's dream. The rangers use their powers to destroy Beck's nightmare, releasing Beck into civilization. The rangers destroyed Dreamagius, and there was sleep. However, on to the next episode! _

* * *

The sun was rising from the east, as the song "Tears in Heaven" is being played. Fiona woke up looking at the clock, rolling out of bed. She yawned as she went to go brush her teeth.

_**Would you know my name?**_

_**If I saw you in heaven**_

_**Would it be the same?**_

_**If I saw you in heaven**_

After getting dressed, she took out her bass guitar and started playing a little tune. The music still continued to play.

_**I must be strong and carry on**_

'_**Cause I know I don't belong**_

_**Here in heaven**_

Still playing, she turned to hear rustling inside. Jason walked out of the stairs, "It's 11:30 in the morning. Shouldn't you get sleep?"

"I was up till 5:30 this morning. Six hours is fine," said Fiona, yawning as she continued to play.

"Remember, you have rehearsal in an hour with the others," said Jason.

"I know, dad. Thank you," said Fiona.

Jason chuckled as headed back inside.

Rehearsing at the Rustboro Gym, Fiona kept plucking the bass chords for the songs that they played. However, since Beck wrote some of the songs and Sandra wrote the lyrics, she never expected to see mistakes.

"Beck, wrong chord for the bass," said Fiona, making a pencil correction, "Okay, back to the beginning."

Suddenly, the music was grabbed from her. Beck looked at her as Fiona went to play, "What's with the correction?"

"Uh, there's no way that the bass could play the same notes. I could tell it's going to sound very horrible. Besides, it's boring," said Fiona.

"There's a way," said Beck.

"No there isn't," said Fiona.

"Girl, you know about harmonic progressions?" asked Beck.

"No," said Fiona, "Teach me."

"Basically, if you look this chord, yeah it looks awkward to play, but the chords on the next measure resolve it," said Beck, "Play them."

Fiona sighed as she plucked the chords. Fiona was surprised as she looked at Beck. She nodded as she erased her correction, "Sorry."

"It's okay. Thank Bach," said Beck.

"I never liked Bach. When it came to Music Composition, it's either his way or the highway," said Fiona.

Suddenly, the doors opened. Beck turned around, thinking it was Roxanne. However, it was an old man, who was eyeing Fiona.

"What the hell?" asked Fiona.

The old man, who was wearing a yellow jacket with a black shirt and pants, looked up at her, "Fiona! It's true!"

"It's true?" asked Fiona.

"You're alive!" he said.

Fiona looked at Beck. Beck looked at her and then turned to the old man.

"Would you like some valium?" the red ranger asked.

* * *

**Beck: **Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(Pink flowers bloom)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(Jason Skycloud walks in the Shoal Cave)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(Scene switches to a meteor hitting the ground. An explosion occurs)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The rangers morph on the scene)_

_(Jason and Violet fix the RV)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

**Poké Rangers Bandstand is brought to you by:**

**Ban Dai: **Action Satisfaction

**Rustboro City: **The city that integrates nature and science together.

**Rangerz Lunchboxes: **Only US $2.99- LIMITED TIME ONLY!

* * *

_Chapter 9: Tears in Heaven_

"Nah, I don't like valium," said the old man.

"Well, if you can leave," said Fiona, "We would really appreciate it. We are performing in a couple of days and…"

"Yeah, I know," said the old man, "Anyway, I need to talk to you."

"Me?" asked Fiona.

"Do you have a golden pendant you usually-," said the old man. But, before the old man could finish, Violet, who was head of security arrived with two other men. The old man yelled as he was being dragged outside. Fiona turned to Beck. Beck rolled his eyes, "What was that about?"

"He's crazy," said Fiona, "Back to work."

Ten minutes later…

Fiona yawned as she walked out of the stadium. Walking toward the RV, she kept thinking about that crazy old man that randomly walked toward her. She shrugged it off, not even thinking about it. The door on the RV opened and she walked straight toward the beds. Nobody acknowledged her as she went inside. She grabbed her yellow backpack and went through a couple of her clothes that she bought from Petalburg City. Instantly, she found a golden pendant necklace. She looked at it. It was shining brightly as she looked at it.

"Why is the old man obsessed with a piece of cheap jewelry?" asked Fiona.

"That's not a piece of cheap jewelry,"

Fiona looked outside. The old man was waving as Fiona looked at him, "Well, what do you know about this pendant?"

"Fiona, ever wanted to know about your past? That's a clue to it," said the old man.

Fiona's eyes opened up a little bit, "My past? I don't even remember where I was born!"

"HEY!" yelled a voice. Fiona looked up to see Beck running toward him. The old man yelled as he started walking away. Beck ran inside the RV with the other rangers behind.

"Are you okay?" asked the rangers.

"I'm fine," said Fiona, "I'm just… in shock."

"What happened?" asked Josh, sitting down next to her.

"Well," said Fiona, looking at the pendant, "He's been stalking me for the past month."

"For what reason?" asked Sandra.

"He knows something about my past," said Fiona.

"You know," said Cam, "You might as well explain about your life."

"Why should I? It's not your business, Cam," said Fiona, glancing at what she had in her hands. Cam sighed as he craned his head upward to look at Fiona's eyes. As Fiona looked up, she caught Cam's gaze.

"Well, knowing you, you don't have a last name," said Cam, "Which makes me wonder about your life."

Fiona sighed, "Fine, I guess I'll tell all of you. If Sandra can keep a secret between us about her morphing into a Scyther, what could happen telling you about my childhood and personal life?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Scream Mountain…

"Hmm," said Kriker, looking at dragon scale that he picked up on the ground, "Perfect."

"What?" asked Metallica, "What's so perfect about your plan?"

"This feather will be helpful… I saw an old man dropping them on the way toward Rustboro City where Rangerz were practicing," said Kriker, "Thought I could make this a monster. Everyone will feel depressed and sadness once this works."

"Proceed," said Metallica.

Two seconds later, the dragon scale was placed on the machine. The machine was already starting the process. Instantly, a white angel appeared with black feathers on it. His head was a Mightyena and he had fiery wings. He wore gold all over his body with green and yellow striped armor. He also carried a golden bass guitar.

"Meet… Myen: The Fallen Angel Rock Beast," said Kriker.

"Excellent," said Metallica.

"I also know something weird about the old man that was looking at Fiona. He knows something about her," said Kriker.

"Then," said Metallica, looking at Kriker, "If the Yellow Ranger has secrets that could be useful to our advantage, then I believe Myen should look closely into it. Go!"

"Okay," said Myen, flying out of the mountain. Kriker turned toward Metallica as he sat down, with a cigarette.

"Go practice," said Metallica, "You could use it."

Kriker nodded as he walked toward the practice chamber.

* * *

Back in the RV, the rangers looked in shock to see what Fiona had in her backpack. She had a silver bracelet with a blue gems on them. She had a golden pendant and she also carried a couple of 23 karat gold jewelry. Josh, surprised, looked at them as Fiona looked at him.

"Weird," said Josh, dropping the jewelry into the backpack, "Jewelry like this? I think you were born into a rich family."

"I think so too," said Fiona, "But, it's very vague. The last thing I remember was a fire and then I was in some orphanage seconds later. At the age of ten, I registered for the Kanto Pokemon League. After winning two badges, I decided to turn to music. So, that's where I've been. I never ever finished the Kanto League. Lucky me I don't have to start over if I want to finish."

"Well, that's good," said Beck, "At least you went out on your own to experience the world by yourself."

"True," said Cam.

"However, it seems to be a pure mystery about that old man. There has to be a connection," said Sandra, looking at Fiona who was giving her a puzzled glance. Sandra sighed, "Anyway, at least we know where you stand. You really don't know where you came from."

"Yeah," said Fiona, "Sorry. I wish I knew more."

"Hopefully, you will find more clues," said Beck.

Fiona sighed as she laid her head on the pillow, groaning. Suddenly, the alarm started going off. Fiona yelled as she picked her head up, "What?"

Beck walked up to Amy's laptop. In response, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Apparently, a Mightyena with wings and dragon armor is flying around the area."

"Let me guess," said Cam, "Let's Rock Out, right?"

"Yeah," said Beck, "Let's do it!"

The five rangers got up from the bunk beds, standing in the back of the RV. The rangers took out their spirit jewels and inserted them in the morpher. Next, they turned the dials to 100.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

In a flash of red, green, black, blue, and yellow, their suits appeared. Next, they jumped out of the RV and set their Metronome Morphers to 80.

"80, Rock Out! Band Bikes!" yelled the rangers.

The Band Bikes materialized on the ground. Each ranger got on their own bike and they traveled toward the center of the city. As they did, they noticed a fiery like bomb heading straight toward them. The rangers dodged as the bomb exploded in the middle of town. Fiona hopped off her bike and took out Notation Saber, aiming it at Myen.

"What are you doing here?" asked Fiona.

"Why, if it isn't the ranger that Kriker told me so much about. I sense great power within you. You will be a worthy adversary," said Myen.

"Adversary?" asked Fiona.

"Look," said Beck, "Why don't you just back off?"

"Red Ranger, mind your business!" yelled Myen, releasing a green beam at the other four rangers from his mouth. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Fiona charged up her sword and went to attack. Myen laughed as he kicked her in the face two times. She landed in the grass. Fire came out of Myen's wings, causing burning marks to appear on her suit.

"Sonic Bash!"

A blast from her Notation Saber caused Myen to fall backwards on the ground. As Myen went to attack, the old man appeared. Myen laughed as he went to attack the old man first.

"Sir, get out of the way!" yelled Fiona.

"Heaven Beam!" yelled the old man.

A white beam came out of his hands, causing Myen to yell in disdainful pain. The angel landed on the ground. The old man turned to Fiona and grabbed her by the hand, taking her with him. Kriker turned to the rangers as he popped out of the bushes, "Rangers, this isn't over. Myen, retreat and regroup."

"RIGHT!" yelled Myen, disappearing.

The other rangers looked at each other.

"We need to find Fiona," said Beck, "Split up!"

"Right!" said the rangers.

They got on their Band Bikes and began to search the city for the Yellow Ranger.

_(Fiona keeps playing the bass- Commercial End)_

* * *

_(Fiona continues- Commercial End)_

Scream Mountain…

"What?" asked Metallica, coming down the stairs, "An old man shot a beam of heavenly light into Myen?"

"Yeah," said Kriker, walking closer toward him, "And the Yellow Ranger ran off with him."

"Hmm…," said Metallica, "Something's amuck. Kriker and Myen, find the Yellow Ranger. She is a great secret to all, including us, and that could mean that she could be a threat to Scream!"

Kriker and Myen nodded, disappearing. Metallica turned to Killer Red and Soundwave, "That Yellow Ranger… has a secret. If she does, then I want it."

"Right!" said Killer Red.

"Understood, boss," said Soundwave.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city, there were sounds of honking cars as they kept driving across intersections. Fiona observed nearly a couple of accidents as she went toward the old man. She looked at him, wondering what was going on.

"So," said Fiona, "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not an old man," he said.

"Who are you?" asked Fiona, "What are you doing here? What does this mean? Why are you here stalking me?"

The old man coughed and pointed at Fiona, "Well, it's a long story."

"Well, stop making excuses and get right to the damn point," said Fiona. Her voice was so loud and angry, that the old man could see the tension coming out of her, "If you are anyway a part of Scream, I swear you won't last with me."

As she went to take out her Metronome Morpher, Beedrill popped out of the morpher, materializing in spiritual form. She looked at the Beedrill. Beedrill turned to the old man, who was looking at the spirit. Beedrill was rubbing his chin with its stinger.

"_Hmm…," _said Beedrill, _"Not good."_

"No kidding," said Fiona.

"Well, I really do want to explain everything," said the old man, "But, with the time allotted, I don't know how much I can cover."

"Well don't just sit there and mumble. TALK!" yelled Fiona.

"Return your music spirit," said the old man. Fiona shook her head. She marched up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen, Beedrill is my partner. Anything you can say to me you can say to him. Now, speak!" said Fiona.

As she let him down nicely, Fiona sat down on one wooden box with the Beedrill spirit next to him. They were waiting patiently for him to speak.

"Fiona, I am part of-," said the old man.

BOOM! Fiona yelled as she hit the deck. An explosion occurred on the rooftops as Myen arrived on the ground.

"Myen!" yelled Fiona.

"Tell me," said Myen, "What's your secret?"

Fiona looked at Myen. Myen was licking his lips as he was marching toward her. Fiona started walking backwards. Fiona sighed as she looked at him, "I don't know. I don't have any secrets!"

"Yes, you do," said Myen.

Suddenly, Fiona reached the farthest part of the roof. Fiona looked backwards. It was a LONG drop. She could be flat as a pancake. Myen laughed as he stretched out his claw.

"Come on," said Myen.

The old man stretched his hand out. A blue flame came out of his hand, burning the back of Myen. Myen yelled as Fiona was nearly pushed off the roof. Fiona yelled as she fell backwards, reaching her hand for the top. The old man quickly grabbed her and brought her back.

"Trying to kill me?" asked Fiona, "How did you do that?"

"Let's just say," said the old man, "I am a servant to you and I am sworn to protect. Your bodyguard sent me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Fiona.

Suddenly, the old man threw his old clothes in the air, revealing himself to wear a green t-shirt with green pants. He had a black belt strapped across his waist with two daggers on either side. He had green boots and gloves. He was very young, compared to his old form. He had greenish-white hair with a green sweatband across his head. On the necklace he wore, he had a Rayquaza figure on his necklace. His eyes were emerald green.

"What's going on?" asked Fiona.

"_OH MY!" _said Beedrill, _"NO WAY!"_

"You know him?" asked Fiona.

"_IT'S A LONG STORY! ALL I KNOW IS… THIS COULD BE A GOOD THING FOR YOU!" _yelled Beedrill. He was jumping up and down in excitement. However, he stopped, clearing his throat, _"That is, if you play your cards right."_

"Right," said Fiona.

"You will not harm her!" yelled the Rayquazian servent, "I'm Nashton, one of the warriors of the Rayquaza Kingdom."

"Then, you will pay the price," said Myen, "I'm a Scream Beast. No more, no less. Prepare to die."

"Not on the roof," said Fiona, rolling her eyes, "Oh well."

Nashton and Myen stood together on opposite sides of the rooftop, striking fighting poses. Nashton quickly took out his daggers and jumped up. Myen went to block as he struck. Nashton was pushed to the ground, being kicked immensely by the monster. Nashton kicked Myen in the stomach and stabbed him with one of the daggers. Silver liquid came out of the beast as Myen threw Nashton on the ground. The flames were coming from his wings, causing Nashton to cough a little bit. Fiona watched in horror as a blue flame attack hit Myen in the face.

"Now, Twister attack!" yelled Nashton.

Stretching out his hand, a green hurricane was unleashed. Myen laughed as he whipped his wings back and forth, blowing it backwards with fire coming out of it. Nashton's eyes opened as a fire tornado engulfed.

"Fire Tornado Extermination!" yelled Myen.

Fiona watched as Nashton yelled in response. The flames broke up, causing Nashton to fall on the ground. He was beaten, bloody, and he had a lot of exterior burns all over his body.

"NASHTON!" yelled Fiona, running over to him. (This is where we cue slow-motion and tragic music.)

Picking up Nashton's body, Myen laughed as Fiona looked at his burnt body. Nashton coughed as he grabbed on to her shoulder.

"I hope… one day you come back," he said, "Hopefully, you can make a difference in our kingdom and help other people."

"Nashton… what are you saying?" asked Fiona, "Are you trying to say that I play an important role in the kingdom? I want to know!"

"You are… YOU ARE A…!" squirmed Nashton. Before he could finish his statement, his body became limp. A green aura surrounded him as he disappeared from the roof, leaving the Rayquaza necklace on the ground. Fiona began to tear up as she picked up the necklace that was on him.

"Aw, so tragic," said Myen, "Now that I know you are part of the Rayquaza Tribe, if you were weak as him, this should be no problem."

Suddenly, Beck, Cam, Sandra, and Josh ran onto the rooftop. Fiona stopped sniffling as she looked at Myen, "No one will know. And you will never tell anybody about where I came from! If I am part of that tribe, I'm going to finish Nashton's job."

"And that is?" asked Myen.

Beck looked at Fiona, "What's going on?"

"Shut up," said Fiona, turning to Beck, "I'll tell you later."

She put the necklace around her neck and took out her Bandstand Morpher. Beedrill nodded as he materialized back into the yellow jewel that was already placed in her morpher.

"Now, you will pay!" yelled Fiona, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

In a flash of yellow light, she materialized into her suit. Fiona yelled as she took out her Bass Shooter. Myen laughed as he took out his Guitar. He began to play some metal chords, causing the rangers ears to bleed. For Fiona, it didn't matter. She yelled as she started shooting Myen about ten times. Myen yelled as Fiona grabbed him from the roof, throwing him down on the ground. Fiona kicked Myen hard in the chest, causing him to land in the center of town. People started screaming as Myen turned around. Yellow beams came from her Bass Shooter. His guitar flew out of the air. Myen yelled as a fire tornado appeared. Quickly, she dodged the tornado. She took out her Notation Saber.

"Sonic Bash!"

A yellow aura came out of her saber, slicing Myen across the chest. The other rangers, morphed arrived just to look at the battle.

"Bandstand Bazooka!"

The Bandstand Bazooka was formed. The rangers stood together, holding the blaster. Myen watched as the rangers aimed for his body.

"Target," said Beck and Sandra.

"Locked On," said Josh and Cam.

"FIRE!" yelled Fiona.

A blast of energy drilled through Myen. Myen yelled as he landed on the ground, exploding into a million pieces. Kriker yelled as he looked at what he saw. He couldn't believe it.

"NO WAY!" he yelled, "Well, now you are going to do your job a second time around. I don't care if the Yellow Ranger is a Rayquazian. Destroy the city!"

Doing what he did, his battery pack charged up. A green energy beam came out of his body, charging Myen with power. Myen yelled as he grew ten times bigger.

"Now," said Fiona, "136, Beedrill, go!"

The Beedrill Zord materialized into the city. Fiona jumped up and landed in the cockpit. She activated her Metronome Morpher as the Beedrill swept through the area. Myen shot flames from his body. The Killer Bee Pokémon dodged the flame attacks. Fiona and Beedrill both yelled as the twin needles pierced Myen's skin. Myen yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Sludge Bomb!" yelled Beedrill.

A poison bomb was launched, causing Myen to feel the powerful poisonous bomb appear all over his face. Fiona turned to the other rangers on the ground, "Guys, Rockband Fusion!"

"Right!" yelled the rangers.

Turning the dials to 200, the zords already magically appeared with the rangers inside. Quickly, the zords began to transform.

"Rockband Fusion, Bandstand Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit.

"Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!"

Myen threw the Bandstand Megazord on the ground. Flames came out from his wings, causing the Bandstand Megazord to feel the burning of the flames.

"Temperature's rising," said Cam.

"Stand our ground," said Fiona. She activated a black scope on her console. She went to target Myen's body, "Pin Missile, fire!"

The pins from Beedrill launched up, piercing Myen in the stomach. Two new needles materialized on to the ground.

"Twinneedle!" yelled Fiona.

The attack caused Myen to fall on the ground. Fiona nodded as a yellow glow appeared around her morpher, "Perfect. Bandstand Guitar!"

The Bandstand Guitar appeared with a yellowish-purplish blade popping out. Myen watched as the Bandstand Megazord went for its final attack.

"Bandstand Guitar, Poison Thrust!"

The Bandstand Guitar pierced into Myen. Myen yelled as he landed on the ground, feeling the poison take over. An explosion occurred in front of the rangers. Fiona smiled as she looked at the debris.

* * *

Back at the RV…

"So, a Rayquazian?" asked Amy, "Interesting."

"That's what I heard," said Fiona, "But, is it true?"

"Maybe," said Violet. Looking at Fiona with a smile on her face, she began to cough to clear her throat, "Always expect something weird to happen be true.

"Maybe," said Fiona, smiling.

"Hmm…," said Amy, "May I take that necklace for a second?"

"Sure," said Fiona, giving it to her.

Amy nodded, "If I can track this down, then we can find everything we know about Fiona's past."

"And all of my questions will be finally answered," said Fiona, smiling.

"Yay," said the rangers, jumping for joy.

* * *

**Fiona: Wow, there are clues.**

**Sandra: That's cool.**

**Josh: When will we find out?**

**Beck: Not now… however, we have next chapter. **

**Cam: Okay…**

**Beck: Morris… what's happening?**

**Morris: Nothing, Beck. **

**Metallica: Hmm… this is great. **

**Kricketune: This monster got powerful. I knew this would happen.**

**Amy: What can we do?**

**Kricketune: I have an idea.**

**Beck: Sweet, a new weapon!  
**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 10: Pump it Up**

* * *

A/N: Keep this chapter in the back of your head. You will find out more about Fiona in later chapters to come. Reviews appreciated.


	10. Pump it Up

A/N: Hello, here's Chapter 10…

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_The rangers leave Petalburg Forest to find themselves at the cat village. Josh had those willies about the girl they met. And boy was he right, they met Bakeneko who turned everybody but Josh into cats. Josh meets Amy, who saved him from the attack. However, Josh defeats Bakeneko, saving the others from being cats. They then arrived in Rustboro City, exhausted Beck goes to sleep. However, Beck and other citizens had nightmares, unable to get out of them. As a result, the rangers used the Band Bikes. The Band Bikes were used to find the monster and eventually they found Dreamagius, who sends them to Beck's dream. The rangers use their powers to destroy Beck's nightmare, releasing Beck into civilization. The rangers destroyed Dreamagius, and there was sleep. Next, the rangers are rehearsing for the Rustboro City tour. However, Fiona meets an old man who turns out to be Nashton of the Rayquaza Pokemon Kingdom. Fiona also realizes that she could be a possible part of the Rayquaza Kingdom. Myen was defeated by Fiona and the Bandstand Bazooka. However, today marks the Rustboro City Tour Concert. Let's begin!_

* * *

Lyrics: Pump it Up- Elvis Costello

_**I've been on tenterhooks  
ending in dirty looks,  
list'ning to the Muzak,  
thinking 'bout this 'n' that.  
She said that's that.  
I don't wanna chitter-chat.  
Turn it down a little bit  
or turn it down flat.**_

Pump it up when you don't really need it.  
Pump it up until you can feel it.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day for Beck as he was playing his awesome drum set. It's how he usually would wake up in the morning. Even though his drum technique was marvelous, he really didn't care too much about that. He just does it to literally keep himself awake and on focus. As he continued, he never expected to smell eggs going into his nostrils. He was licking his lips as he continued banging on the drums. He sighed as he kept pressing the pedal on the drums, keeping a steady rhythm. However, he was interrupted by the sound of the banging pots and pans inside. He stopped banging the drums.

"Can I wake myself up without hearing the sounds of clashing pots and pans, please?" asked Beck, "It would be really awesome if you would refrain from it."

"IT'S BREAKFAST, EAT UP! TODAY'S THE BIG DAY!"

"Someone's excited," muttered Beck, picking up his drum set, which was only the pedal and two drum sets combined. That was the sound of Jason, who was ecstatic about today. Why today? Well, tonight was the big night for Rangerz. They are having their three hour dress rehearsal today and at 10 tonight, their performance and an after party at the night club later in Rustboro City. Beck was looking forward to the after party. Of course if anybody asked why was because the Rangerz only produced one album: **Go Go Poké Rangers. **

After putting his drum set back into place, he went to the kitchen, where the other band members were eating eggs and a couple of strips of bacon. As he went to sit down, Fiona was grinning from ear to ear.

"Someone's excited for another performance tonight! Are you ready?" asked Violet, looking at her.

"Yeah," said Fiona.

The rangers noticed that Fiona decided to wear the necklace that had Rayquaza's head on it instead of her usual golden necklace she would wear on occasion. After she found out about being a Rayquazian from an ancient tribe, she thought she could be proud of it. And also being a band musician, she doesn't think anybody was going comment on that.

"So," said Beck, "Any chance of Scream destroying our performance again?"

"I hope not," said Jason, "Remember Petalburg?"

Fiona nodded, sipping a glass of Oran Berry juice, "Yeah, let's not talk about it."

"Gotcha," said Jason, eating another egg.

"What happened?" asked Amy.

"Certain issues that we would not like to express," said Beck, turning to the yellow ranger, "Right, Fiona?"

Fiona nodded, "Yeah."

"But, did you guys notice that they got a little tougher? The monsters, I'm referring to," said Josh.

"What do you mean?" asked Violet.

"We gained three special attacks from the Bandstand Megazord," said Josh, "Fiona's Special: Poison Thrust, Sandra's Special: Aqua Thrust, My Special: Melodic Psycho Cut. I wonder what Beck's and Cam's could be?"

Beck sighed as he drank a cup of coffee, "I kept thinking about that. But, also, remember the Mighty Morphin' rangers? Didn't they have stronger monsters to defeat before they got bigger?"

"As a matter of fact," said Cam, "Yeah."

"Hmm…," said Beck, "Same thing with the teams after it. We may have to think of stronger tactics to knock Scream off their feet."

Amy nodded in response, "That's why I'm here. Actually, I spoke to Kricketune earlier this morning."

Beck turned to look at her, "And?"

"Well," said Amy, "Kricketune and I are working on a project for you, Beck. Well, actually for all of you. We started this morning, but um, who knows when it will be done."

"With Scream, anything can happen," said Fiona, smiling. She picked up her clean plate and got up from the table, "Well, I need to go tune up my bass before dress rehearsal."

Sandra nodded, "You're not the only one. We have dress rehearsal in an hour at the stadium."

"Yeah, I need to warm up my fingers," said Josh, "Lucky for Beck, he doesn't have to tune anything."

"That's why I will never play a guitar, bass, keyboard or sing," said Beck, smiling.

"Correction: Very lucky," said Cam, looking at him as he got up from the table. As the four rangers left, Beck sighed as he put his feet up from the table. Jason and Violet nodded as they looked at each other.

"Alright, so do you and Amy have the merchandise?" asked Jason.

"Yeah," said Violet, "Um, we have their albums, we have the t-shirts, autograph pages, etc. I just need to inform Officer Jenny that I need tons of back-up."

"Back up?" asked Beck, looking at her.

"Crowd control," said Violet, "Duh."

"Oh," said Beck, looking at one of the side windows, "I forgot… Fan Girls…."

* * *

**Beck: **Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(Pink flowers bloom)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(Jason Skycloud walks in the Shoal Cave)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(Scene switches to a meteor hitting the ground. An explosion occurs)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The rangers morph on the scene)_

_(Jason and Violet fix the RV)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

**Poké Rangers Bandstand is brought to you by:**

**Ban Dai: **Action Satisfaction

**Rustboro City: **The city that integrates nature and science together.

**Rangerz Album: Go Go Poké Rangers: **Only US $5.00

* * *

_Chapter 10: Pump it Up_

Upon reaching the stadium, the rangers were literally bringing in many pieces at a time. Of course, Roxanne, the gym leader of Rustboro was helping them. In the middle of the stadium, there were two black platforms both at the same height with the Rangerz logo in colors of red, green, black, blue, yellow, with a smidge of pink and white. After putting the instruments on stage, everyone had to wear microphones on their bodies, with the exception of Sandra. Everyone also had to wear earplugs that way they weren't blasted by the amplifiers in the back. Amy was in the back with the people wearing the black t-shirts. Also know as "Sound and Technology".

"Sound check test, begin," said Amy, turning the sound on. As she did, a whining sound came out of the amplifier. Jason and Violet were screaming from the powerful noise. Amy quickly fiddled with the system, "Sorry!"

"I hope so," said Violet. She had a look of disdain on her face as she looked at the sound crew that was up on the stadium. Amy continued her sound check. It went quite well from what Sandra was singing.

"I guess we're ready to practice," said Beck, "Instruments set."

No sooner he said that, the Metronome Morphers were flashing back and forth. Quickly, Beck pulled it out, removing his earplugs, "Stop rehearsal!"

"What's wrong?" asked Jason.

"Take a guess," said Beck, jumping off stage with the Metronome Morpher in hand. The band members hovered around with Jason next to them. Kricketune popped out of the jewel.

"_Hi, sorry to disturb your rehearsal, but Scream has sent another beast on to the city. I would wear your earplugs. He's kind of nasty!" _said Kricketune.

"Okay," said Beck, putting the red jewel into place. Jason turned around, looking at the rangers as they ran toward the stadium doors, "Be back in an hour. We really need to get this down pat."

"We'll be back," said Beck, pushing the door.

While all of that was happening, the citizens were running mad as a black Exploud was walking down the streets with speakers all over his body. He even had a microphone to prove it. As he kept walking, he took in a huge breath. With one shot, he let a loud roar escape his lips. Silver waves came out of his body, wiping two buildings at once. The house next to the Rustboro Gym collapsed. People screamed as they were being told to evacuate the city. Lucky for the rangers, they were on their Band Bikes, heading toward the monster.

"Band Bikes, Laser Beam!" yelled Beck, pressing a button.

Five lasers came out of the bikes, hitting the monster in the face. Beck jumped off the Band Bike, kicking the monster in the face. The monster punched Beck in the face, causing Beck to land on the ground.

"Sweet," said the monster, "Scream Beast… Madbash!"

Killer Red chuckled as he walked into place, "What do you think?"

"I think you have gone insane," said Beck.

"Really?" asked Killer Red, looking at him, "Unlike the other monsters, this monster is totally flawless. You won't be able to beat him."

"Oh really?" asked Fiona.

"I want to see that happen," said Cam, taking out his Notation Saber.

"Madbash, kill them with your explosive speakers," said Killer Red, smiling.

Madbash laughed as the sounds were booming a little bit from his speakers. Beck and the other rangers jumped up with their Notation Sabers. As they went to attack, Madbash pushed them out of the way with his body. The rangers landed on the ground as they tried to get up from the impacted damage. A silver wave of energy caused the rangers to fall on the floor once again. However, Beck turned to the other rangers.

"Bandstand Bazooka, time!" said Beck.

"Right," said the rangers, revealing their weapons from their Metronome Morphers.

The Guitar Blaster's handle levitated upward and the Bass Shooter's handle also levitated. Connected by both weapons was the Vocal Megaphone. The Chime Daggers were placed on either side of the blaster and the sword was placed on top. Beck's Metronome Morpher was placed on top of the Megaphone. Beck stood behind the blaster while Fiona and Sandra stood on either side. Cam and Josh stood holding the necks of the blaster.

"Target…," said Josh and Cam.

"Locked On…," said Sandra and Fiona.

"FIRE!" yelled Beck.

As the energy was released, it was going straight toward Madbash. However, Madbash used his speakers. A booming sound occurred as a barrier of sound covered him. The beam reflected back. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground, with the Bandstand Bazooka flying in the air. Beck landed on the ground as he looked at him.

"No way!" said Beck.

"Impossible," said Cam.

"Damn," said Josh.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Fiona.

"Hmm…," said Sandra.

Madbash threw black bombs at the rangers. The rangers yelled as they saw explosions appearing from all over the place. As Beck got up from the ground, he saw the monster laughing as he walked toward them. The rangers groaned as they began to feel an aura around them. In a flash, their suits disappeared. Everyone had cuts and bruises on their bodies.

"This isn't cool," said Sandra.

"What are we going to do?" asked Fiona.

"Fiona, I don't know what will happen and what we are going to do is regroup," said Beck, "NOW!"

As the rangers started running away, all Madbash could do was roll on the floor and laugh non-stop as the rangers ran from the scene.

"YAY!" yelled Madbash.

Back at the stadium…

"Ah… ah… ah," said Beck, as Amy applied the alcohol on her cheek, "Jeez, Amy."

"Sorry," said Amy, "Look at it this way: at least it wasn't anything major. All you guys had was cuts. Bandages and poof, healed in a day."

"Thanks," said Beck. He took out a mini-bottle of hand sanitizer from his pocket. He squeezed the plastic bottle. The clear fluid was on his hands, rubbing on them constantly as he went to walk away.

"Oh, Beck, someone was looking for you," said Amy.

"Who?" asked Beck. His face was filled with curiosity.

"Morris," said Amy.

Beck looked at Amy, "Morris, my old pal? Sweet!"

He walked down from the sound box and left the stadium. There, he met a person with blue spiky hair with green eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with black jeans. He had a red backpack with a couple of music notes on the back.

"Morris, buddy!" yelled Beck, running toward him.

"Beck," said Morris, shaking hands and hugging him, "What's new? I guess you got into a fight."

"A little bit," smiled the red ranger.

The two rangers chuckled as they headed out. Suddenly, the doors swung open from behind. Beck turned around and saw Cam and Sandra, poking their heads out the door.

"Uh," yelled Cam, "Beck, we have practice."

"Go on without me," said Beck, "I need to catch up. I'll be back in an hour for a full rehearsal. Keep practicing the chords!"

"If you don't," said Sandra, "You're getting a severe phone call!"

* * *

Beck laughed as he continued walking out into the city. As they headed to the city, they stopped at the Rustboro Diner. It was a diner that was basically looked like a rock with windows on either side. There were two blue doors and a steel ramp. Inside, it looked like a diner from the typical American 1950s. They had the red silky benches and the crazy juke box machine. Morris and Beck were sitting next to the juke box listening to some crazy rock and roll song.

"You know my dad used to have one of these," said Beck, sipping a glass of Oran Berry juice.

"Really?" asked Morris, "Those are ancient nowadays. Look at eBay."

Beck nodded, "Yeah."

Morris sighed, "So, what have you been up to? Besides, you know getting the band back together and everything else."

"Uh…," said Beck, "Things are fine. I'm fine."

"How about that monster?" asked Morris.

Beck looked at him, "Who?"

"You know… Madbash," said Morris, sipping a glass of Pecha Berry juice.

"Oh… the Bandstand Rangers were hit hard. Their special attack didn't work. I felt really bad," said Beck.

Suddenly, the waitress arrived with their meal. It was a major plate full of buffalo wings, cheeseburgers, mozzarella sticks and celery sticks. There was also ketchup, marinara sauce, and blue cheese in the middle.

"Really?" asked Morris, looking up at the waitress, "Thank you."

The waitress nodded as she looked at them. Morris looked at the waitress. Beck rolled his eyes as he pinched him in the right arm.

"Pervert," said Beck, eating a buffalo wing. Morris rolled his eyes as he ate a mini cheeseburger.

"That battle was very interesting though. You remind me of the Red Bandstand Ranger," said Morris.

"What?" asked Beck.

_(Beck is banging violently on the drums- Commercial Break)_

* * *

_(Beck continues banging violently on the drums- Commercial End)_

"You heard me," said Morris, looking at Beck with interest. Instantly, Beck nearly coughed up his food. Did Morris catch him? Beck sighed as he looked at Morris, "Do you really think so?"

"Well, the voice sounded familiar to yours," said Morris, "You wouldn't keep a secret from one of your best friends, now would you?"

Before Beck could say anything, a red flash of energy was glowing from underneath the table. Morris looked over the table as Beck went to cover the flashing light. However, it was too late. Morris looked at him, "You?"

Beck smacked his head on the back of the booth, "Yeah. I wouldn't tell anybody though."

"Oh come on. Publicity would be awesome," said Morris, "Rangerz being the Rangers?"

Beck turned to Morris and said in low whisper, "Shut up. No one is supposed to know."

Morris looked at him, "Oh… Beck, I don't know what to say."

Beck shook his head as he took out his Metronome Morpher, "Yeah, Kricketune?"

"_Hey, Beck, the adjustments for the new weapon is ready. Amy can show you when you get back from your lunch break," _said Kricketune.

"Oh my, a talking Pokémon," said Morris.

"_Beck, who is he?" _asked Kricketune.

"An old friend," said Beck.

Kricketune sighed as he disappeared back into the morpher. Beck disconnected the red jewel. A golden necklace popped out of it as he put it around his neck.

"So," said Morris, "How is he able to talk?"

"Well," said Beck, "This Kricketune is no ordinary Kricketune."

"Hmm…?" asked Morris.

"He's one of the five music spirits," said Beck, eating a mozzarella stick, "It's kind of a long story."

Suddenly, Kricketune popped out of Beck's jewel again. Kricketune turned toward Beck, _"Also, Sandra called. She says you need to go back and rehearse."_

"We're just finished," said Beck, looking at the waitress. She was coming toward them. As Beck hid the morpher, he received the check from the waitress. He took out a blue credit card with the word 'Rangerz' on it.

"Nice," said Morris.

"Rangerz Checking Account," said Beck.

After the bill was paid, the two of them walked out of the Rustboro Diner. Beck turned toward Morris, "Now you know I have a dual-life. I save the world during the day and play rock music at night."

"Must be fun," said Morris.

"No, it's not," said Beck, "I faced an electric monster, a fire monster, a monster who didn't want to fight, a sea dragon that nearly killed me, a bug monster with a bad name, I was turned into a cat, had the worst nightmare of my life, and had to console the bassist after finding out about where she possibly came from."

"That's a lot you have gone through," said Morris.

"Yeah," said Beck.

As the two of them were about to head to the stadium, they never expected to be bombarded by a random attack. The two of them got up to see Madbash with Killer Red next to them. A couple of Roadsters were behind Killer Red.

"I see you brought a friend," said Killer Red.

"Morris, get out of here," said Beck.

"Oh no, he's going to deal with the same fate. Kill both of them," said Killer Red.

The Roadsters were coming left and right. Beck kicked two of them in the face. He then jumped up and kicked three more of them. Beck turned around to see Morris walking away from a couple of them. Beck attacked two of them in the face, using his fists. The two of them landed on the ground. Beck kicked three of them using sidekicks. He jumped up and punched two of them in the stomach again. Morris was amazed at how much Beck learned from just fighting a couple of creatures. He turned to see Killer Red take out his guitar with the blade sticking out of it.

"Now, die," he yelled, "If you side with him, you will no longer be use of this planet."

Morris dodged the attack. Morris turned around, "Wait a minute. I heard of Scream… they were a new band recently discovered. Why are you attacking?"

"Simple," said Killer Red, "The Rangerz band has done too much damage to our band. It's time the world gets revenge!"

As he went to thrust the guitar blade toward Morris, Morris knocked it out of the way and kicked Killer Red in the face. Beck turned around, as he headed toward Morris. Morris watched as the blade nearly came down on top of him.

"Drum Stick Sword!" yelled Beck.

His two drum stick swords appeared. They blocked the guitar blade. Killer Red turned toward Beck as he caused Killer Red to lose his grip. He combined his Drum Stick Swords, "Drum Stick Lance, Kricketune Cut!"

The blade cut into Killer Red's stomach. Killer Red yelled as he landed on the ground. Madbash arrived to attack Morris. Beck took out his red jewel and inserted into the Metronome Morpher.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming, the ranger held the monster close. The speakers caused Beck to scream as the sound was displeasing to his ears. However, it was really bad. Suddenly, two beams of energy hit Madbash. Beck turned around to see the other rangers rush toward him.

"Hey," said Beck, "Sorry."

"Had a feeling," said Sandra.

"Cool," said Cam.

"Can we defeat this guy so we can practice?" asked Josh.

"Hopefully," said Fiona, "But, we have two hours before the people show up to sit down. What are we going to do?"

"Finish him off, quickly," said Beck.

"How?" asked Josh, "The Bandstand Bazooka did absolutely nothing."

Suddenly, the Metronome Morphers began beeping. Beck activated the Metronome Morpher.

"Yeah?" asked Beck.

"Guys," said Amy, "I am sending you something that Kricketune and I had made together. It can combine with the Bandstand Bazooka. It's called the Signal Cannon."

In Beck's hands, there was a crimson cannon. It had red, green, black, blue, and yellow stripes with a black handle and it was shaped like a Kricketune. Madbash yelled as he used his sonic waves.

"Signal Cannon, fire!" yelled Beck.

A rainbow beam shot through the waves, hitting Madbash full force in the chest. Beck turned to the other rangers, "Signal Bandstand Bazooka!"

The Bandstand Bazooka was formed from their weapons. Beck put the Signal Cannon on the necks of the Bass Shooter and the Guitar Blaster. A scope appeared on top with the rangers holding the bazooka.

"Locked on… firing!" yelled Beck.

A red, black, blue, green, and yellow wave of energy swirled around in one beam of white light. Madbash was no more as he exploded into pieces.

"All right!" yelled Beck, "Easy as pie."

"For you," said Killer Red, "It never is, now grow!"

Playing a couple of chords on the guitar, a red stream came out of his guitar, enveloping the corpse of Madbash. Madbash roared as he grew ten times bigger.

"Damn!" said Morris, scurrying away.

"Rangers, zord up!" yelled Beck.

"Okay!" said the rangers.

"136, Rock Out! Unleash Bandstand Zords!"

The Bandstand Zords arrived on the scene with Beck in the cockpit. He turned toward the other rangers, "Let's do it!"

"Okay," said the other rangers.

"Rockband Fusion! Bandstand Megazord Formation!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit.

"Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!" yelled the rangers.

The Bandstand Megazord walked toward the monster. Madbash yelled from his speakers, causing a mega blow at the Bandstand Megazord. The cockpit was shaking as the rangers held on to their cover.

"Pin Missile!" yelled Fiona, pressing the button.

The needles popped out from the Megazord. However, there wasn't any effect from the attack. The Bandstand Megazord was then thrown on the ground by Madbash.

"Wow," said Cam.

"Bandstand Guitar!" yelled Beck.

As the Bandstand Guitar was summoned, the rangers went to attack.

"Bandstand Guitar, Rock Slash!"

The blade began to circle around as a whole note appeared in front of them. The blade came across Madbash. However, Madbash caught it in time and shot blue beams at the Bandstand Megazord.

"That's rough!" said Cam.

"What are we going to do?" asked Josh.

"Hmm…," said Beck.

Suddenly, a red aura was surrounding the Metronome Morpher. As Beck looked at the Bandstand Guitar, Kricketune popped up.

"_Thought it would be great to modify your attack,"_ said Kricketune.

"Thank you," said Beck, "Bandstand Guitar, X-Scissor Cut!"

The Bandstand Guitar cut a red thin line diagonally in both directions, forming an 'X'. The force was so powerful, that it went through the sound waves, hitting Madbash. Madbash roared as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

* * *

The rangers arrived just in time. The lights were flashing back and forth. Jason and Morris were backstage while Amy and the sound crew were on top of the stadium. Violet monitored the crowd control while the others took position.

"Hi," said Beck, "How you all doing?"

The crowd cheered. Beck nodded as he got up from the drum set, "I would love to introduce our band. We have Sandra, our lead vocalist."

Sandra nodded as she bowed, listening to everyone clap.

"Josh, our keyboard player," said Beck. Josh waved to everybody as he stood ready.

"Cam, our guitar player," said Beck. Cam nodded as he tapped Beck on the shoulder. Beck nodded as he looked at Fiona, "And this is our new bassist. Unfortunately, we never had a chance to call the original bassist. But, this is Fiona's first time going on tour."

The crowd roared as Fiona giggled. Beck laughed as he looked at the crowd, "And you guys, know me: Beck- the drummer. Now, ARE WE READY TO ROCK?"

There was a little bit of an uproar.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sounds filled the auditorium. However, it was so loud, that a spotlight crashed on the stage.

"Shit happens," said Beck, sitting at his drumset, "Alright, let's rock… 1, 2, 3, go!"

The band played the following songs, "Go Go Poké Rangers", "Zords", "We Need a Hero" and other singles. However, after the concert, Morris and Beck were sitting outside, waiting for the others.

"So," said Beck, "I have no idea where we are headed to next."

"Hmm…," said Morris, "You'll find out."

"You know, you should come with us," said Beck, "Be our roadie."

"Me?" asked Morris. He went to put his hand up in protest. But, Beck looked at him, "Come on."

Morris sighed as he looked at him, "Why not?"

As the two of them shook hands, the other rangers walked toward Beck and Morris. Jason and Violet looked at them as he looked at them.

"So," said Jason, "I guess he's coming with us."

"Yeah," said Beck, "Morris, this is the band."

Morris smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"Where's Amy?" asked Fiona, looking at Jason.

"She's coming to the after party… after she upgrades our RV to Boat Mode," said Jason, "We're going to Dewford Island next."

Fiona and Sandra turned to each other, "Which means… BEACH WEATHER!"

The rangers turned to each other as they looked at the sky. The night sky was starry with the full moon visible in sight. The rangers, Morris, Jason, and Violet decided to head toward the night party. However, more adventures are sure to come in the next chapter.

* * *

**Beck: Success!**

**Morris: Indeed**

**Amy: Now I made the modifications. We are going to Dewford Island!**

**Josh: Cool…**

**Sandra: Next Chapter, though…**

**Cam: The Island Cave… I remember this. This is Regice's rumored lair.**

**Soundwave: Perfect.**

**Cam: Where am I?**

**Sandra: Where is he?**

**Josh: It feels cold...**

**Sandra: What do you mean?**

**Cam: We're on... oh man.**

**Amy: They are trapped in the Island Cave. And they are not alone.**

**Rangers: Oh my… it can't be! And we are trapped in a Spinarak Web. **

**Soundwave: Once we control this Pokémon, we are going to see a major destructive force coming our way! **

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 11: Spiderwebs**

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Beck's friend Morris joins the Bandstand Road Tour. Yeah, they are going to Dewford Island. I'm only going to spend at least three chapters on the island. Reviews are appreciated.


	11. Spiderwebs

A/N: Chapter 11 is up!

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers: Bandstand…_

_Jason runs into the Shoal Cave, where he meets the music spirits. He wounds up in Littleroot Town, where he meets Cam. Jason and Violet watch the battle of the bands in the local hometown. After the losing team was defeated, they witness a meteor that changes them to become evil. Chatot, Politoed, and Chimeco went to Cam, Sandra, and Josh, hoping that they would become the Poké Rangers. And they did! The rangers fought Soundwave. However, they arrive in Oldale Town, where they meet Beck and Fiona. However, those two were reluctant. After accepting, Scream makes a monster: Live Wire. Together, the five rangers bring out their weapons and finish off Live Wire. After that, they__ arrived in Rustboro City, exhausted Beck goes to sleep. However, Beck and other citizens had nightmares, unable to get out of them. As a result, the rangers used the Band Bikes. The Band Bikes were used to find the monster and eventually they found Dreamagius, who sends them to Beck's dream. The rangers use their powers to destroy Beck's nightmare, releasing Beck into civilization. The rangers destroyed Dreamagius, and there was sleep. Next, the rangers are rehearsing for the Rustboro City tour. However, Fiona meets an old man who turns out to be Nashton of the Rayquaza Pokemon Kingdom. Fiona also realizes that she could be a possible part of the Rayquaza Kingdom. Myen was defeated by Fiona and the Bandstand Bazooka. After that was the day of the concert, where Morris finds Beck practicing for the concert. However, Madbash arrives and he causes major problems. Luckily, Beck's Signal Cannon drilled the monster. The rangers have a presentable performance and Morris joins the Rangerz. The adventure continues…_

* * *

Lyrics: Spiderwebs- No Doubt

_**You think that we connect **_

_**That the chemistry's correct**_

_**Your words walk through my ears**_

_**Presuming I like what I hear**_

_**And now I'm stuck in the web you're spinning**_

_**You've got me for your prey…**_

_**Sorry I'm not home right now**_

_**I'm walking into spiderwebs so leave a message and I'll call you back**_

_**A likely story, but leave a message and I'll call you back…**_

* * *

"Ah," said Cam, still recovering from his hangover. He still thought he had a little bit too much after the after party, "Are you sure this will work?"

From what Amy has mentioned to the Rangerz and the others, she had modified this awesome RV to have some aquatic features. For example, the RV can go underwater as well as now float in the water, like a sailboat.

"Yes," said Amy, "I already took the probability test. It's 100 percent effective!"

"This is what you did while we partied last night?" asked a hungover Beck.

"Yep," said Amy, "How were those fan girls?"

"Cam did the inevitable. He purged on them and everybody was happy so we continued on partying," said Beck.

"That's all you can remember?" asked Violet.

"Yeah," said Beck, smiling.

"Reminds me of Meteor Falls," said Violet.

"What happened?" asked Beck.

"Oh trust me, it was b-a-a-a-a-d!" said Violet, laughing.

"Alright, enough drinking stories," said Jason, "Is everybody ready?"

The RV was on the sandy beaches of Rustboro. The rangers sat down with their seat belts as Amy began to breathe a huge sigh. As she pressed a white button, the tires and the pipes underneath were covered by a white tube that was made out of steel with two engines on the back. The waves threw the RV in. Jason pressed the gas pedal. The RV began to turn on its engines. They were gliding across the waves.

"Alright!" said the rangers.

"Next stop, Dewford Island," said Morris, looking at the waves.

"However," said Violet, "I knew I should've bought it before I left."

"And that is?" asked Jason.

Violet sighed, looking at him bluntly, "Seasick pills."

* * *

**Beck: **Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(Pink flowers bloom)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(Jason Skycloud walks in the Shoal Cave)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(Scene switches to a meteor hitting the ground. An explosion occurs)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The rangers morph on the scene)_

_(Jason and Violet fix the RV)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

**Poké Rangers Bandstand is brought to you by:**

**Ban Dai: **Action Satisfaction

**The Island Cave: **Home of Regice

* * *

_Chapter 11: Spiderwebs_

Back at Scream Mountain…

Metallica was sitting in his chair as he got a couple of Roadsters to do his nails. They were dull and needed to be sharpened. As he was doing that, he could hear the rustling graceful sound of metal music and screaming. Rock music, pop music, and even classical made him sick. It was straight death metal.

As he was getting his claws and feet trimmed, he turned to Killer Red, who was still trying to figure out how they lost again.

"Soundwave, I need to see him," said Metallica.

"He left," said Killer Red.

Metallica looked up, "For what reason?"

Killer Red sighed, "He decided to go to the Island Cave. He's after something that he thinks could help."

"The Island Cave… I have heard of it before," said Metallica, "Okay. Let him do what he needs to do. Keep practicing!"

* * *

While all of that was happening, the rangers were now south of Rustboro, leaving the mainland of Hoenn. Jason and Violet were looking at the waves. Violet was pale green and Jason was grinning from ear to ear. Amy was working on some important information and as for the rangers, they decide to have some leisurely time. And for Josh, that would be joking around.

"Aye, matey," said Josh, "Off to find some treasure, I believe."

"Josh," said Fiona, in a monotonous voice.

"Yeah?" asked Josh, looking at her. She was shaking her head as she smacked him upside the head. Fiona went toward her bed.

"Shut up," she said, sitting on the bed.

"Oh come on!" said Josh, looking at her, "You got to get into the spirit of things."

"The spirit of things?" asked Fiona, coughing, "No way. I had a little bit of fun last night while you guys were spinning around, drinking whiskey and tequila."

Josh chuckled, "And what about that guy that was hooking up with you?"

"I didn't ask for his phone number. We just danced and had a great time," said Fiona, laying back, "We even fist pumped!"

"Oh," said Josh, looking at the window, "It's so nice and pretty."

Fiona rolled her eyes. Josh just immediately turned the conversation on her. She was not happy at all. He looked up at the ceiling. There was a hatch. As Josh climbed on top of one of the bunk beds, he opened the ceiling door and popped out. Tons of Wingull were flying all over the place as he looked at the ocean.

"I'm alive!" yelled Josh.

Suddenly… SPLAT! Josh touched white stuff on his face and looked up at the sky. The Wingull laughed as he floated away.

"Damn bird poop," he said, coming down into the RV.

"Ha ha," said Fiona, looking at him. Josh looked at her with a cold stare and walked into the bathroom on the RV. Beck turned toward Josh and looked at Fiona, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, just poop from Wingull," said Fiona, with a smile.

"Funny," said Beck.

Suddenly, the rangers felt a big bump inside. The two rangers walked toward the front of the RV, where Jason and Violet were hanging on for dear life. The boat was heading up and down, smacking into the sand.

"Whoa!" said Jason.

"I need a bucket," said Violet, "Oh, screw this."

She pressed the window button and the enlightening sounds of a multi-colored yawn occurred. As the rangers hopped out, they looked around.

"Where are we?" asked Beck.

"Well, we're miles from the mainland," said Sandra, "What's wrong?"

Amy sighed as she looked at the computer. She closed the computer and walked out the door. She sighed, looking at them.

"Guys, we need to stay for a couple of hours. The currents are rough for the rest of the day," said Amy, "We should be on Dewford Island tomorrow."

"Okay, good," said Beck.

Cam nodded as he sighed, looking at the island. There was, however, a bunch of palm trees that surrounded it.

"Hey, I'm going to explore the area. This island looks familiar," said Cam.

"What do you mean?" asked Fiona.

"Well," said Amy, "According to the legend of Hoenn, the Island Cave is somewhere between Petalburg and Dewford. It's home to Regice: One of the legendary Pokemon at the time."

"No way," said Sandra, "We should see if it's actually true!"

"It's a myth," said Josh.

Sandra looked at Josh and butted heads with him, "That's why Cam went."

"You really think so? He's only going to explore!" said Josh.

"Shut up!" said Sandra, grabbing Josh by the arm, "TO THE CAVE!"

The rangers watched as Josh was being dragged off into the forest. Beck turned toward Fiona. Fiona shrugged and turned to Violet. Violet rolled her eyes and Amy just sighed, "They will be back in a couple hours. Meanwhile, Jason, set the barbecue up."

"Why?" asked Jason.

"Because," said Amy, "We're there all day."

Jason nodded as he went inside to the RV, "I swear…"

Morris looked at Amy and then at Jason as he went inside, "What's with him?"

Amy sighed as she looked at Morris, "Morris, he's just being him. I guess being a manager is too much pressure."

Beck nodded, "Well, two successful city concerts… got to give him credit. Alright, off to my bed so I can write out new song lyrics."

"Can't we just have fun?" asked Fiona.

Beck turned toward Fiona, "Fiona, you're talking to a drummer who is one of the most awesome music composers ever on this planet and composers like me don't take breaks."

Fiona sighed as she looked at the others, "While they go explore and write music, I might as well go for a swim."

Amy and Violet smiled, looking at Fiona. The three girls ran into the RV. Five seconds later, Morris sighed as he sat on the sand, "At least nothing should happen… hopefully."

* * *

However, in the middle of the island, a huge cave with an icicle structure pointing out of it stood. There, Roadsters were bringing kits. Inside the kits there was a drill, a pick, an axe, a hammer, and a couple of machine guns. Soundwave was looking at the map. He wore a brown hat and carried an electric wire shaped like a whip. Next to him, there was a musical monster. It was a humanoid Ariados with yellow and blackish claws and legs. She had a green Spinarak back that was attached to it. She had red eyes as she looked at Soundwave.

"Well,Spinados, this is the perfect plot," said Soundwave.

"Hopefully," she said. She looked at Soundwave, "If Regice is lying dormant within the cave, we can trap it with my webs and control it to destroy the planet."

Soundwave nodded as he looked at the ice structure. However, he looked off the edge with his binoculars. Things were okay. Or so he thought. There was rustling within the bushes, Soundwave looked up and then put the binoculars back. He gasped. There, Cam was looking around the area.

"Crud," said Soundwave.

"What?" asked Spinados.

Soundwave turned to Spinados, "I need you to eliminate a pest for me."

As Cam was going through the bushes, he was amazed about this whole island. He saw snow on a couple of the bushes as he kept walking across. He thought the legendary Pokémon would be up to stretch. He had to be careful. There was no other alternative. Looking at the big mountain with a hole on the inside, he could tell that it was the Island Cave. As he walked in the cave, it was totally pitch black. Suddenly, the Metronome Morpher started flashing back and forth. Chatot appeared from it.

"_So, why are we here?" _asked Chatot.

"To find out the legend of Regice," said Cam, "Quite curious. I guess the Island Cave does exist… but from what I see, it's pitch black."

No sooner he walked one more step, a hole appeared underneath him. Cam yelled as he was falling and smacking… into a spider web.

"Where am I?" asked Cam, trying to break free. There was a sinister laugh at the other side. Cam looked up. In astonishment, there was Veniados. She laughed as she looked at him.

"Scream… isn't it?" he asked.

"You bet," said Spinados, "Scream Beast Spinados at your service. And yes, Regice does lie dormant. Look!"

The lights kicked on. Cam felt something cold on his back. As he looked to his left, he noticed that Regice was sitting under him, sleeping heavily.

"What do you plan to do with him?" asked Cam.

"Simple. Destroy the world," said Spinados, "You can thank Soundwave for the planning."

"Exactly," said Soundwave. He took out his whip and smacked him repeatedly in the stomach. Cam cringed as he was whipped a couple of times, "And you will die when Regice awakens from its slumber."

"I won't allow that," said Cam.

Spinados laughed, "Okay, sure. Feel free to say that."

As she left, Cam sighed as he looked at where he was. What would happen if Regice woke up to find out that he was lying on top of his head? Would he freeze to death? What could happen?

"What am I going to do?" asked Cam, "The last thing I need to do is alarm Regice in anyway. And I'm stuck in a massive spider web."

* * *

Back at the RV…

"Dinner is served," said Jason, getting the hamburgers ready to be served. As the rangers sat down to eat, Violet looked at the table. Morris, Amy, Jason, Beck, Fiona, and she were there, having a good time. The sun was setting in the west. Cam and the others did not get back yet.

"It seems to me," said Violet, "That the three rangers are having too much fun."

"Yeah, they need to have dinner soon," said Beck, eating his burger.

"Agreed, they are gone for too long," said Fiona.

Deeper into the forest, Sandra and Josh were heading toward the cave. The Green Bandstand Ranger heard rumors, like she said. But, she never expected it to be actually real. As she and Josh were about to head over to the cave. But, Josh and Sandra hid in the bushes. Apparently, someone was after Regice. However, what caught Josh's eyes were Spinados and Soundwave laughing as they were coming out of the cave.

"Yes!" yelled Spinados, "Now, this will be perfect. Once we awaken Regice, things will be okay."

"Regice?" asked Josh, looking at Sandra. The two rangers were hiding in the bushes as Spinados was laughing in obscurity.

"I think so," said Sandra.

Suddenly, Politoed popped out of her Metronome Morpher. Sandra quickly looked at him as he looked upset.

"_Um, Chatot just told me that Cam went in the cave and never escaped!" _said Politoed, _"It seems he is with Regice."_

"What?" asked Sandra, "And what are we supposed to do?"

"_It's quite simple. Rescue him before Regice awakens!"_ said Chimeco, popping out of his morpher, _"We'll let the other rangers know of the situation."_

"Alright," said Sandra, "Thanks."

"_You're welcome,"_ said Politoed.

As the two spirits disappeared, Josh stood up from the bushes, turning the dial on his morpher.

"What are you doing?" asked Sandra.

"Morph and infiltrate," said Josh, "Come on!"

Sandra sighed as she turned the dial on the morpher, "I hope you know what you are doing…"

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Flashes of blue and green came out of the sky, transforming them into their suits. They were sneaking into the cave. Looking around, they couldn't believe what was going on.

"This is a dark cave," said Josh.

"You're telling me," said Sandra.

"GUYS!" a voice yelled, and it sounded quite familiar.

"CAM!" yelled Sandra, looking around, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Watch your step!" yelled Cam.

No sooner Sandra listened to him, she stepped into a dark void, grabbing Josh along with him. Cam watched as the two of them landed on the spiderwebs, transforming out of their suits.

"See what I mean?" asked Cam.

"Yeah," said Josh, "But, Regice…"

Suddenly, there was a weird sound coming from below. Sandra's eyes were growing, almost popping out of her head as yellow lights were flashing from Regice. Rumbling occurred as it tried to break free.

"I think it's mad!" yelled Josh.

"Well, landing on top of him wasn't such a great idea," said Cam sarcastically, "However, thanks for rescuing me."

* * *

The shaking got more atrocious. The rangers were holding on for dear life as Regice tried to break free. Outside, the Roadsters were screaming as they were leaving the cave. Spinados was surprised as she saw the Roadsters running past her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" yelled Spinados.

Suddenly, a blue beam came out from the cave. Spinados was amazed as she saw Regice, and the other rangers landing on the ground. Spinados smiled as she turned to Soundwave, who had his laser gun on person.

"Now," said Soundwave, "We change settings so that way we can control him and then…"

"Bass Shooter!" a voice yelled. A yellow beam shot Soundwave's laser. It was Fiona, unmorphed, with the Bass Shooter in her hand. Beck ran up toward Fiona and passed her, withdrawing one of his Drum Stick Swords, aiming it at Soundwave's neck.

"Say your prayers," said Beck, nudging it toward Soundwave. Soundwave went to punch him in the face when there was a major explosion next to them. An Ice Beam erupted down toward the surface. Beck and Fiona watched as Regice materialized on to the ground. Its eyes were bright yellow and it used its fists to shoot another Ice Beam attack. Cam, Sandra, and Josh fell down on the ground as the beam nearly missed the other rangers. Regice roared as it shot also a Hyper Beam at the trees, causing them to go on fire. Soundwave yelped as he went to leave. However, the rangers stood in front of his escape.

"So, you woke him up," said Fiona, "Bad move!"

"So? It's wild… what are you going to do? Tame it?" asked Soundwave.

"Look," said Cam, "We had enough of this. Why don't you just go home while we deal with this?"

Soundwave laughed, "Over my dead body. Spinados!"

Spinados screeched as it released its huge webs on the rangers. The rangers yelled as they were sprayed with a thick white web. They landed on the ground, being thrown from place to place. All Soundwave could do was laugh at them as they were being thrown back and forth. He watched as he saw the blood coming from their faces.

"How does it feel to die?" he asked.

The rangers looked up as they all got up from the ground. All of them were terribly in pain.

"Watch as Regice kills you!" said Soundwave, "I don't need my laser to prove it! Regice, use Hyper Beam on the rangers!"

Regice looked at him angrily. His eyes began to glow bright yellow. The rangers were scuffling back to the bushes. Soundwave and Spinados watched as his Hyper Beam began to charge.

"Oh my," said Soundwave.

The rangers watched as a golden-bluish beam came out of his body. Soundwave yelled as he fell on the ground and Spinados yelled as he exploded into pieces. Regice sighed as he looked at the debris and started to leave.

"DAMN YOU!" yelled Soundwave.

The rangers watched as a bluish-green beam came out of his microphone. The rangers turned to each other as Spinados grew ten times bigger. Regice was looking at it as he went to attack. As he stretched out his hands, an orange sphere came out of both hands, releasing it to Spinados. Spinados caught it and shot a thick web at Regice. Regice yelled as it was tied to the cave. The sphere was thrown back. A major explosion occurred, causing the Ice-type Pokémon to scream.

"Regice!" yelled the rangers.

"Chatot," said Cam, "We need you."

"_Figured that," _said Chatot.

The rangers turned the dials, "Bandstand Zords, unleash!"

The Bandstand Zords materialized on the ground. The rangers began to flash in their ranger color, morphing to their suits. The rangers hopped into their cockpit.

"No time for individual attacks," said Cam, "Rockband Fusion!"

Spinados stretched out its spider web attack at Chatot. Chatot yelled as he was thrown on the ground and smacked repeatedly.

"Chatot, you okay?" yelled Cam, as he was hanging on. Chatot coughed and tried to break free.

"I'm stuck," said Chatot.

"Ha ha, you rangers can't defeat me now," said Spinados.

Suddenly, the Regice was looking at Chatot. It was trying to break free so hard, that Cam nearly broke the systems. Regice's yellow eyes began to glow. A blue aura surrounded its body as the webs broke apart. With its hand, the web was smashed, causing Chatot to break free. As Spinados went to throw another web, Regice released an Ice Beam attack. Spinados yelled as her whole right hand was an icicle.

"No way," said Spinados.

"Now," said Cam, "Let's try again!"

"Rockband Fusion! Bandstand Megazord Formation!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit.

"Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!"

As the Bandstand Megazord arrived, it went to punch Spinados in the face. Spinados yelled as it threw a Sludge Bomb attack from her face. Acid was melting all over the systems, causing the rangers to yell. The Bandstand Megazord kicked Spinados hard and threw the monster toward the trees.

"Bandstand Guitar," said Cam.

As the Bandstand Guitar appeared, a blackish-bluish light surrounded the blade. In the console, Cam's morpher was glowing. Spinados was watching as the blade was pointing directly at her.

"Bandstand Guitar, Aerial Ace!"

The Bandstand Guitar rose in the air. As it jumped up, Spinados watched as the blade cut through its body. The monster screeched as it landed on the ground, exploding into flames.

"Another monster down," said Cam, "I hope Soundwave learns his lesson about trying to awaken legendaries."

* * *

Five minutes later…

The rangers were in the Island Cave, all looking at the sights. The sun was set and the moon was full. They were following Regice to the place where he was going to sleep. However, he stopped walking. The rangers looked at each other. Suddenly, blue descriptions appeared throughout the whole cave. Cam walked up to one of the descriptions. There was Unown written all over the walls.

"It seems that Soundwave really wanted to use Regice for evil deeds," said Fiona.

"Hmm…," said Beck, looking at it.

As Beck looked at the Unown language, he then turned toward the other rangers, "We need to go."

"Why?" asked Cam.

"Hmm… I don't think we were supposed to disturb him," said Beck.

"But, why didn't he hurt us?" asked Fiona.

Suddenly, the weird sound appeared. The rangers froze as they stood together. Regice materialized on the ground, looking at them.

"Regice!" said the rangers.

Regice shot five beams from his fist. However, they weren't ice beams. Instead, it was snow surrounding them. Cam looked at his hands as a blue crystal like pendant appeared in his hand with a golden necklace attached to it. The other rangers looked at them.

"Thank you," said Cam.

The yellow eyes were glowing. Regice headed back down to its slumber. Cam turned to the other rangers as they left.

The sky was pitch black. Jason, Violet, Morris, and Amy were sitting around a fire pit. Violet turned around as she saw the band heading out of the woods.

"So, why was there snow in the middle of the island?" asked Jason.

Beck sighed as he sat down around the fire. The others did the same.

"Um, it seems that Scream tried to awaken Regice… and they did," said Fiona.

"Regice?" asked Violet.

"Yeah," said Beck, "My only question is… why didn't he attack us?"

"And he gave us these blue pendants," said Cam, looking at them. The rangers looked at them.

"So," said Amy, "It must be a special gift of some sort."

"Well, Spinados tied up Regice without him knowing. Maybe it's a thank you?" asked Josh, "Also, he probably didn't attack because he knew we were going to defend his resting place."

Sandra nodded, "So true."

The rangers looked at the forest. There was a blue beam that was shining from the island, to the sky. Inside, Regice was resting heavily as the Island Cave lit up the sky. The rangers turned to each other as the night continued. However, their adventures as rangers continue next chapter…

* * *

**Beck: Are you okay?**

**Cam: I hope so. Regice is awesome!  
**

**Beck: Thank Arceus.**

**Cam: Anyway, excited for next chapter?  
**

**Beck: Why?**

**Josh: It's a two parter…**

**?: So, this is how it feels to be a metal freak.**

**Amy: There's a disturbance at the Granite Cave. **

**Sandra: If they get their hands on the Blood Tablets… **

**Fiona: This will cause a bloody war.**

**Metallica: Engage and destroy!**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 12: Hoenn is Painted in Blood Part 1**

* * *

A/N: So, this is the last chapter before the two parter. Originally I was going to have Cam and Josh trapped on the Island Cave. But, since Regice was there, I knew I had to do something. Next couple of chapters is the Dewford Island arc.


	12. Hoenn is Covered in Blood Part 1

A/N: Chapter 12 is up for grabs!

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Bandstand:_

_The rangers are rehearsing for the Rustboro City tour. However, Fiona meets an old man who turns out to be Nashton of the Rayquaza Pokemon Kingdom. Fiona also realizes that she could be a possible part of the Rayquaza Kingdom. Myen was defeated by Fiona and the Bandstand Bazooka. After that was the day of the concert, where Morris finds Beck practicing for the concert. However, Madbash arrives and he causes major problems. Luckily, Beck's Signal Cannon drilled the monster. The rangers have a presentable performance and Morris joins the Rangerz. In addition, the rangers arrive at the Island Cave. Cam investigates it, getting caught in Spinados's web. Spinados captures Regice as well. Regice is awakened and Soundwave's attempt to control him fails. As thanks, Regice gives the rangers special pendants. Hmm… find out next!_

At Scream Mountain, the band was practicing, except for Kriker. Killer Red decided that he needed the practice to get his mind off of what Soundwave said. Soundwave talked about the rangers and what they did the other day. So, Killer Red thought it would be nice if they practiced their first single: Hoenn is Covered in Blood.

* * *

_**HOENN IS COVERED IN BLOOD! **_

_**HOENN IS COVERED IN BLOOD! **_

_**HOENN IS COVERED IN BLOOD!**_

_**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_

* * *

As Soundwave was screaming his brains away as they were practicing their new song, Kriker was sitting on his little bed reading an old brown book. As he looked up, he could see that the mirrors have already shattered from Soundwave's abrupt singing. It just proves to him that Soundwave's vocal chords have never been worn out. Kriker closed the book and yawned as he took out his blue guitar. It was shining and polished, never been used. He kept playing with the black guitar instead that he got since he first started. However, as he continued playing it, he went to think about what happened in the past.

"Rangerz… that stupid band has interfered with us one too many times!" yelled Kriker, "They killed ten monsters in total. Three being my own… it just makes me mad."

As Kriker kept playing the guitar, he then began to think of what he was reading. Yes, he was reading an artifact book of some kind. He stopped playing the guitar and placed it nicely on the stand. Hopefully, it won't knock down and make a crashing sound. As he opened the book, he could see the brown tablets.

"Hmm…," he said, "What is this?"

He turned the page over and noticed what they were. They were known as "The Blood Tablets". The Blood Tablets were tablets made ten thousand years ago when the Hoenn Region was under war with Mariah. However, she had mini demons that were in the tablets. They were devilish, and they were the bad of the bad. They destroyed villages, burned homes, and slaughtered anything in their path. According to the text, Rayquaza's power caused the demons to be trapped in these brown tablets and sealed… in the Granite Cave where they could stay hidden from all future generations. However, as Kriker kept reading, a tiny little grin appeared on his face.

"Hmm," said Kriker, "I think I know what I could do."

He closed the old book and climbed out of the bed. He began to pace and then a light bulb, as bright as Jirachi, came on top of his head, blinking.

"If I can get the Blood Tablets, and resurrect the demons from their present location, Scream could have new reinforcements… and I will get rewarded for destroying the rangers at their own personal gain."

Laughter filled the mountain as he began to come up with a new plan.

* * *

_**Beck: **__Hey, y'all._

_**Crowd: **__YAY!_

_**Beck: **__Are you ready to rock?_

_**Crowd: **__YEAH!_

_**Beck: **__Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4_

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(Pink flowers bloom)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(Jason Skycloud walks in the Shoal Cave)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(Scene switches to a meteor hitting the ground. An explosion occurs)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The rangers morph on the scene)_

_(Jason and Violet fix the RV)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone)_

_**Sandra: **__HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!_

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 12: Hoenn is Covered in Blood Part 1_

The Rangerz RV, the size of two RVs put together was floating along the ocean, heading toward Dewford Island's coast. Jason pressed a couple of buttons on the middle console as the engines were turning back into wheels. As they landed on the sandy shore, a couple of the girls in bikinis were screaming to death as Rangerz were stopping at the beach. As Beck, Cam and Josh got out, the girls were screaming with black markers.

"Autographs!" yelled the fan girls.

"FAN GIRLS!" yelled the guys as they were running away. Sandra and Fiona sighed as they sat in the RV. Morris was laughing as he turned toward the others.

"Poor Beck," said Morris, "This happens to him all the time?"

"I don't know," said Fiona, "This is the third time."

"In other words, Morris, yes," said Sandra.

She got up from the bed. She yawned as she put her hair in a ponytail. She turned to Fiona, "Want to check the scenery?"

Morris and Fiona nodded as they stood up. The three of them walked out the door, leaving the guys to deal with the band girls.

"So," said Fiona, as they were walking around the outlets of Dewford Mini Mall, "Where is the nearest place for food? I'm starving!"

"I agree," said Morris, carrying all of their bags.

Sandra stopped walking and looked at the food court straight ahead. The three of them literally had a lot of food on their plate as they went to eat. As quickly as they ate, they were having a fun time about gossip and stuff. However, what caught Morris's eye was a man looking straight at them. He had a black t-shirt with silver shorts and he had blue spiky hair and blue eyes. He knew it was somebody important.

"Guess who is staring at us?" asked Morris.

"Who?" asked Sandra.

"Brawly," he said.

"Yay," said Sandra. She turned around and waved. Brawly came over and turned to the two girls.

"Hey, you must be one of the band members of Rangerz!" said Brawly.

"Yeah," said Sandra.

Brawly then looked at Fiona. Fiona smiled as she looked at him, "I'm new in the band. I'm a bass guitarist."

"I'm just their fan club roadie," said Morris, smiling.

Brawly nodded, "I see, I see. Hey, I have a question. Where's your manager?"

"Trying to find a place to play our next gig," said Fiona, "Which is here."

"Well, how about you guys play on Granite Arena. It's west of the Granite Cave and nobody has ever used that place since three years ago?" asked Brawly, "It's going to be awesome there, dude and dudettes."

"Okay, we'll let Jason know," said Fiona, "Thank you."

As Brawly walked away, Fiona started giggling. When he was completely gone, she started laughing some more.

"What?" asked Morris.

"Dudette… ha ha ha. Is that even a word?" asked Fiona.

"In surf language," said Sandra.

Fiona turned to Sandra and rolled her eyes. Fiona got up from the table and went to stretch her arms, "Let's go back to the crazy RV and speak to Jason that we found something available."

* * *

As they were heading back, Kriker was looking at them, choking on cigarette smoke as he tried to act nonchalant. He walked away with a newspaper to cover him and headed straight to the bathroom. As he closed the stall doors, a flash of blue light came out of the stall, causing Kriker to disappear and land at Scream Mountain. There, Soundwave and Killer Red were looking at him as Kriker was heading to where the Roadsters were.

"What's going on?" asked Soundwave.

"Those rangers… they are at Dewford Island!" yelled Kriker.

"And?" asked Killer Red.

"I know how to beat them. But, I need a distraction. You guys are helping, let's go!" said Kriker.

Without saying a word, Soundwave and Killer Red were following Kriker.

* * *

Back at the RV…

"Tasty," said Beck, as he went to eat another piece of steak.

"Agreed," said Cam, eating another piece of steak.

"FOOD!" said Cam, smiling away.

As they continued eating, Sandra, Fiona, and Morris walk back into the RV. Cam turned toward them, "You're late for lunch!"

"I know," said Fiona.

Amy walked into the kitchen to see the six of them sitting down, "So, where were you girls?"

"The mall," said Morris, eating.

"We met Brawly," said Fiona.

"And he told us we can use the Granite Arena," said Sandra.

"Ooh," said Josh, "Next to Granite Cave?"

"Yep," said Sandra.

"Hmm…," said Amy.

"What?" asked Fiona. Amy shook her head as she thought about the Granite Cave.

"Are you sure you guys want to?" asked Amy.

"Why?" asked Beck.

"Well, there's something in the Granite Cave that could be at risk to other people," said Amy.

"You are a worry-wart inside and out," said Fiona.

"No, I'm serious," said Amy.

As the rangers continued to eat, there was a buzzer going off. Amy ran over to her laptop, which was in the bedroom. She brought the laptop with her and turned on the screen. The screen said:

**WARNING: ROADSTER ATTACK **

"Apparently, the Roadsters are in Dewford," said Amy, "And… the three Scream members are headed toward Granite Cave."

Beck turned to the other rangers as they look at each other, "Alright, we'll split up. Cam and Fiona: deal with the Roadsters. The rest with me."

Jason and Violet walked inside to the kitchen where the rangers were just about to leave.

"What's wrong?" asked Jason.

"Scream's attacking," said Amy.

"Man," said Morris, "They keep attacking every city we get to."

"Wow," said Jason, "Why are they sending the Roadsters out?"

Amy looked at Jason. Jason had that curious look. Amy turned toward her laptop, "Unless... I got to research something. I'll notify you if find something."

"Okay," said Jason.

* * *

In the city…

People were screaming as the Roadsters were destroying buildings and throwing canisters across the ground. Cam and Fiona were driving on their Band Bikes, heading toward them. Fiona hopped off with Cam next to them, getting everybody to safety. The Roadsters were yelling and screaming as they took out their blades.

"There's too many," said Fiona, "We're going to have to take them out with our usual."

"Agreed," said Cam.

"140, Rock Out!"

"Bass Shooter!"

"Guitar Blaster!"

Powerful beams of yellow and black hit the Roadsters, causing explosions and minor property damage to appear in front of them. Fiona punched two of them in the face and shot them down. She jumped up and kicked five more in the stomach, where kids were being held hostage.

"Run!" yelled Fiona.

The kids were smiling as they were heading out of town. More Roadsters flipped up, landing on the ground. Pulling the trigger, yellow beams were being shot by her weapon. Cam jumped up, kicking and punching the Roadsters on the rooftops. He started to jump down, shooting black beams from his Guitar Blaster. He jumped up and kicked two people in the face. He landed on the ground and started shooting black beams from his blaster. He then smacked two Roadsters with his guitar. However, more kept coming.

"This is bad," said Fiona.

"Let's see…," said Cam, "Special Attacks?"

"Yep," said Fiona, "Beedrill Pin Missile!"

"Uproar," yelled Cam.

A black wave of high-intense sound and twenty tiny needles came out of the guitars, hitting the Roadsters. The Roadsters yelled as they landed on the ground.

"Cool," said Fiona, "Huh?"

Suddenly, more began to appear. Fiona and Cam watched as their swords turned into lasers. Beams of energy came out, causing the two of them to dodge the attack before they became Swiss cheese.

"Wow," said Fiona, "How do we defeat them?"

"I don't know," said Cam.

"_This isn't good," _said Chatot.

"_Agreed," _said Beedrill.

* * *

Meanwhile, the red, blue, and green rangers were inside the Granite Cave. They were watching Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red as they snuck into the powerful cave.

"So, where could they be?" asked Sandra.

"Who knows," said Josh, "Behind you?"

Sandra jumped up and looked around, "WHERE?"

Beck nudged Josh in the shoulder gently and tapped Sandra on the back, causing her to jump, "You two need to relax. Josh, don't scare anybody and Sandra, do you want to blow our cover?"

"Nope," said Sandra, silently.

As the rangers continued walking, they heard clanging. Beck turned to the other rangers, "We need to morph. Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Turning the dial and inserting the jewel, a flash of red, blue, and green light appeared, causing the rangers to transform into their uniforms.

"_Careful," _said Chimeco.

"_Yeah, we don't need to fall into a trap," _said Politoed.

"_Most likely it's a trap," _said Kricketune.

Beck nodded, "Yep. And we are making this trap a challenge. Right guys?"

"Yep," said Josh, "However, for them to run into Granite Cave is really stupid. There's no way out but the way they came in."

As the trio headed down the ladder, they kept going through the underground tunnel. Josh kept pushing into Sandra as they used the walls to guide their way.

"This is fun," said Josh, "What's this is front of me?"

"Me, genius," said Sandra, rolling her eyes.

"_Josh, set the tempo to 87 and use the Flash ability on your Metronome Morpher," _said Chimeco on the intercom. Josh reached over for the Metronome Morpher and Chimeco popped out, so there was some light. As he turned the dial to 87 and stretched it out, a flash of blue light came out, illuminating the area. The rangers continued on.

"This is weird," said Beck, looking at the ridges in the underground tunnel.

* * *

Back on Dewford Island…

"Sonic Bash!"

"Pitch Perfect!"

Beams from both Notation Sabers flung out. Tons of Roadsters fell on the ground, dead. However, they could see more coming from the left.

"Alright," said Cam, "I think they are trying to wear us out."

"Yeah," said Fiona.

Suddenly, there was a loud sonic boom. The rangers turned around as they saw Metallica landing on the ground.

"You better believe it," he said.

"Who are you?" asked Fiona.

"I'm the one behind the three band members," said Metallica.

Cam and Fiona's expressions were priceless as Metallica put his hand out, "My name is Metallica, leader of Scream and we will destroy harmony and place it with loud, rough metal. People will suffer!"

"Not if we musicians can stop you!" said Cam.

"Agreed!" said Fiona, unleashing another Sonic Bash. Metallica laughed as he struck out a silver shield. The beam was blocked and reflected back. Fiona yelled as she landed on the ground.

"Fiona, you okay?" asked Cam.

"Yeah," said Fiona, "He's tough!"

Metallica laughed as he released metallic bolts from his hands, shooting Cam and Fiona in the chest. Fiona and Cam yelled as they landed on the ground. Metallica went to kick Cam in the face.

"How does it feel to die?" he asked.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a roaring engine coming directly towards him. Metallica turned around as the tour bus smacked into him. Metallica held the tour bus and pushed it back, throwing it on the road right side up. Jason bumped his head on the steering wheel, however a tiny gash wasn't going to stop him. Violet opened the door, causing Fiona and Cam to get into the RV. Quickly, the RV turned around toward the Granite Cave.

"Rangers," said Metallica, "That was a taste of my power."

Sitting down, Cam and Fiona were breathing harshly. Amy looked at them as Fiona looked at her, "Thanks."

"No problem," said Jason, "Who was he?"

"Metallica," said Cam, "The emperor of Scream."

"Wow," said Violet, "He finally shows his face to you? Interesting…"

"So," said Amy, "I wonder if they found anything in the Granite Cave?"

* * *

Walking toward the wooden ladder, the rangers began to climb up to the next level. Josh was amazed as he hopped up, grabbing Sandra's hand to help. Finally, Beck also climbed up the ladder. Mesmerized by the hole to the right of them, Josh, Sandra, and Beck decide to walk through the gate which shouldn't have been opened. Josh waved his Metronome Morpher around the edges.

"Is it just me," said Josh, "Or was this forced open?"

"Possibly," said Beck, "We should remain silent and keep our guard. We could be closer than we think."

The three rangers were walking deeper into the tunnel, unsure of what was to become of them as they kept going around the bend. When they arrived, Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red were mesmerized by the red tablets that stood on the wall.

"Perfect, the Blood Tablets," said Kriker, "Now to revive the demon!"

Turning around, he gasped. The others turned around, giving the same expression. Sandra shook her head, "You really think we're going to let you take the tablets?"

Kriker put the tablets back, "Well, like rangers from the past, I guess we will be fighting to get out with the tablets."

"If it has to be," said Beck.

Kriker put his hands on Josh. Josh grabbed his hands and kicked him in the stomach. Josh threw a punch, but Kriker smacked him ten times toward the wall, repeatedly. He was then thrown on the ground. Josh struck another punch, causing him to land on the ground. He took out his guitar. Blue beams came out, causing Josh to dodge the attack.

"Chime Daggers!" yelled Josh.

Combining them, a melodic burst of energy hit Kriker in the face. Kriker yelled as he threw his guitar in the air.

Next, Sandra and Soundwave had their battle. Soundwave threw another punch, while Sandra kicked him in the face. Sandra's right fist began to glow green as an energy-like blade appeared. She slaughtered Soundwave's chest cavity a couple of times. Soundwave started to breathe in and release a sound filled with energy, causing Sandra to land on the ground. The cave started shaking as a couple of boulders crashed on the underground passage. Sandra, taking out her Vocal Megaphone began to sing a couple of tones. Waves of sound energy clashed, causing the two of them to fall on opposite sides of the wall.

Finally, Beck and Killer Red went at it. Killer Red punched Beck twice in the chest, causing him to land on the ground. As he went for the tablets, Beck dragged him away. Killer Red kicked him in the chest and took out his guitar, releasing a red beam of energy. Beck yelled as he fell backwards. However, he took out his Drum Stick Swords, combining them together. Two red slashes came across Killer Red's chest. Killer Red yelled as he landed on the ground with the tablets flying into Kriker's hands. Kriker laughed as he saw the escape route. The three of them started escaping. The three Bandstand Rangers followed.

Upon escaping the outside of the cave, Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red were stopped as the Rangerz RV appeared. Fiona and Cam jumped out of the RV, running toward them. The other three escaped the cave. The five Bandstand Rangers surrounded them.

"Give it up," said Sandra.

"What do they have?" asked Cam.

"The Blood Tablets," said Josh.

Inside, Amy was watching the whole battle from the window, listening, "That's what they are!"

"What?" asked Violet.

"Rangers, the Blood Tablets must be taken away," said Amy on the intercom, "If Scream uses them, you will have the greatest challenge!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Violet.

"Come, we need to research," said Amy.

As the rangers surrounded them, a blue lightning bolt appeared. It was Metallica, looking at them.

"Rangers, you're too late," said Metallica.

"Who is he?" asked Beck.

"The villain behind all of these crazy attacks!" said Fiona, "Metallica!"

"Yep," said Metallica, "And you rangers are just in time. We plan to use the Blood Tablets, to revive two monsters from 10,000 years ago."

"What?" yelled the rangers.

"We won't let you do that," said Beck.

As the rangers closed in, Metallica released five beams of energy, causing the rangers to fall down.

"Do you really think I am going to let you defeat me?" asked Metallica, "You are sadly mistaken. Now, it's time for destruction! Kriker!"

Kriker kept saying gibberish as he was reading the brown book. The tablets began to glow bright red. The clouds darkened, covering the rangers. The rangers watched as a red lightning bolt was striking from the sky. Metallica laughed as the red lightning bolt hit the tablets. Soundwave and Killer Red were amazed as five red beings appeared in front of them. Beck was amazed at what was revived, yet knowing it was evil, things were going to be a bit crazy.

One being was a humanoid Groudon. It had two double-edged blades. It had reddish-black armor surrounding his chest, legs and arms. He also had two red claws with blue stripes on them.

"Groutron!" he yelled.

The next one was a humanoid Kyogre. It had a blue trident that was red and blue. It had bluish-blackish armor around her chest and legs. She had silver armor on her arms. She had blue fins with red stripes that struck out.

"Kytron!" she yelled.

The next one was a humanoid Rayquaza. It carried two green daggers on his belt. He had greenish-blackish armor around his chest, legs, and arms. He also had a silver plate attached to the back with two holes on the bottom. He had green arms with yellow stripes.

"Raytron!" he yelled.

The fourth being was a humanoid Jirachi. She had black strips of paper instead of blue on her face and arms. She wore a yellowish-blackish armor on her body. She had it across her chest, arms, and legs. She had silver armor on her arms and she had a yellow cape attached to her back.

"Jiratron!" she yelled.

The final being was a humanoid Deoxys. However, it was all black. It had grayish armor all around his body. He had platinum like armor on his legs and arms. However, he had two arms that could twist and turn out.

"Deotron!" he yelled.

Metallica laughed as the five beings stood together. Beck and the others turned around.

"Who revived us?" asked Groutron.

"We did," said Kriker.

Kyotron looked at him. She sighed as she looked at the rangers, "It seems… that we have been revived to complete a special attack."

"I thought Mariah would have the power," said Raytron.

"Mariah?" asked the rangers.

"Who's she?" asked Josh.

"The villainess who raged war on Hoenn 10,000 years ago, she probably is still sealed in the Cave of Origin," said Jiratron.

"No, she escaped," said Cam.

"Then, that means we can go back to her!" said Deotron.

"Not necessarily," said Killer Red, "The Poké Rangers defeated her four years ago. They are the current team of rangers to defend this planet."

"Well, fifth generation or not," said Groutron, cracking his neck to both sides, "I think it's time we take our anger out on you!"

As Groutron and the other beings were coming toward them, the rangers were huddled together as they went to strike.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Jason: (looks out window) What the hell?**

**Amy: I know, it doesn't look good. But, I have the answer.**

**Violet: Well, what?**

**Amy: We can send them back to the tablets!**

**Beck: Who are they?**

**Kriker: You will not bring them back.**

**Cam: NO!**

**Groutron: Let me finish this! **

**Poké Rangers Bandstand: Chapter 13 Hoenn is Covered in Blood Part 2**

* * *

A/N: So, the demons that Mariah had been never unleashed till now. Crazy, right? More will occur next chapter. In addition, um, not also we will be reaching the 300th episode but next chapter, I am going to make a mini-trailer for the new Poké Rangers movie that's coming out.

**Poké Rangers: Forever Red**

However, it won't be out now. It will be out by January 11, 2011, which marks five years of kicking butt! Whoo!


	13. Hoenn is Covered in Blood Part 2

A/N: Here is Chapter 13 for all of you guys!

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers: Bandstand…_

_The day of the concert arrived in Rustboro City, where Morris finds Beck practicing for the concert. However, Madbash arrives and he causes major problems. Luckily, Beck's Signal Cannon drilled the monster. The rangers have a presentable performance and Morris joins the Rangerz. In addition, the rangers arrive at the Island Cave. Cam investigates it, getting caught in Spinados's web. Spinados captures Regice as well. Regice is awakened and Soundwave's attempt to control him fails. As thanks, Regice gives the rangers special pendants. After that, they arrived on Dewford Island, where the rangers get attacked in two places. Metallica shows his face and the rangers arrive at Granite Cave. However, it was an easy escape and the rangers are now to face with five legendary beings from the Blood Tablets. _

* * *

"Groutron!"

"Kytron!"

"Raytron!"

"Jiratron!"

"Deotron!"

Beck looked straight at them as they went to strike. Beck went to strike a punch, but Groutron smacked him in the face with his claw. A scratch appeared across his chest, causing him to spin around on the ground. Groutron laughed as he took his double-edged blades. Beck rolled away as the double-edged blades landed on the sand. Beck got up and took out his own. The Drum Stick Swords were clashing with the edged swords. Beck yelled as Groutron smacked him in the face with his swords, causing him to land on the ground.

"Kricketune X-Scissor!" yelled Beck.

The swords began to glow red as Groutron took the attack, but he blocked the attack.

"Earth Slicer!" yelled Groutron.

The double bladed sword made a red beam of light go right down the middle, causing Beck to land on the ground.

Meanwhile, inside the RV, Amy put the shield up around the RV to protect it from invaders as she did her research. Jason and Morris were watching the whole battle.

"Who are they?" asked Morris.

"I don't know," said Jason.

* * *

_**Beck: **__Hey, y'all._

_**Crowd: **__YAY!_

_**Beck: **__Are you ready to rock?_

_**Crowd: **__YEAH!_

_**Beck: **__Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4_

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(Pink flowers bloom)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(Jason Skycloud walks in the Shoal Cave)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(Scene switches to a meteor hitting the ground. An explosion occurs)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The rangers morph on the scene)_

_(Jason and Violet fix the RV)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone)_

_**Sandra: **__HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!_

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 13: Hoenn is Covered in Blood Part 2_

Josh kicked Kytron in the face with full force. Kytron jumped up and stretched out her trident. A blue beam from her trident caused Josh to become immobilized. Josh gasped as he saw the blue sculptures on his boots. Kytron laughed as she tried to use her trident on Josh. Josh took out his Chime Daggers and stabbed Kytron. However, the armor was too thick. Kytron laughed as she caused a major attack to occur. Josh was free from being frozen. However, he landed on the ground.

Sandra and Raytron went to attack together. Raytron released a Hyper Beam from his mouth, causing Sandra to duck the attack. Sandra jumped up from the sand and took out her Vocal Megaphone. Releasing a green wave of energy, Raytron laughed as he took out his two daggers. Spinning around, he created a twister, blocking the wave of energy. He headed straight toward Sandra, causing her to land on the ground.

Fiona and Jiratron were bashing heads. Jiratron threw her hands in the air, causing a cluster of stars to hit Fiona in the chest. Fiona yelled as she landed on the ground. Using her Bass Guitar, she rolled over and pulled the trigger. Yellow beams came out, causing Jiratron to back off a little bit. Jiratron then released a yellow beam of energy at Fiona. Fiona yelled as she felt Jiratron closing her eyes. A star appeared in her hands. Upon releasing the star, Fiona felt the slightest pain across her body.

Deotron twisted his arms, stretching them toward Cam. Cam blocked it with his Notation Saber. The Notation Saber was grabbed by Deotron. Deotron laughed as he began to scan his imprint based on the Notation Saber.

"What the hell?" asked Cam.

"I just scanned your DNA," said Deotron, "Now, Pitch Perfect?"

A black beam was unleashed from his saber, causing Cam to fall back. Deotron then threw the saber at him.

The rangers got back together as they tried to stop the creatures.

"Signal Cannon!" yelled Beck, as its weapon appeared in thin air, "Signal Bandstand Bazooka!"

The Guitar Blaster's handle levitated upward and the Bass Shooter's handle also levitated. Connected by both weapons was the Vocal Megaphone. The Chime Daggers were placed on either side of the blaster and the sword was placed on top. Beck's Metronome Morpher was placed on top of the Megaphone. Beck put the Signal Cannon on the necks of the Bass Shooter and the Guitar Blaster. A scope appeared on top with the rangers holding the bazooka.

"Target…," yelled Josh and Cam.

"Locked On…," said Fiona and Sandra.

"Rock Out!" yelled Beck.

Instantly, a blast of energy came out of the Signal Bandstand Bazooka. As it went toward them, they began to form an energy barrier. White crystals came from their bodies as a glass barrier was made. The beams reflected back. The Bandstand Rangers yelled as an explosion of mass proportions occurred. Groutron laughed as he looked at the five rangers, demorphing.

"Ha," said Killer Red, "Good thinking on reviving them from 10,000 years ago."

As the nine of them left, the band had no choice but to head back to the RV.

* * *

"Ow… ow… ow…," said Josh, as Amy applied the gauze on his left wrist. His left wrist was full of blood as he was getting casted. Violet and Jason were wrapping Cam and Beck up with bandages while Sandra did an automatic transformation into a Scyther and back into human, without any damage. Fiona was wrapping her ankles that were cut from Jiratron's attack.

"Wow," said Morris, "Those guys… they were tough."

Amy nodded, "Yeah."

"Who were those guys?" asked Beck.

"Well," said Amy, "I looked at the information."

"And?" asked Beck.

"We have answers," said Amy.

The five rangers hovered around as Amy grabbed her laptop. A picture of them appeared.

"They are known as the Legend Killers. A squad of rangers just like yourselves that were mutations of legendary Pokémon. They were considered the strongest in Mariah's army," said Amy.

"Mariah?" asked Fiona, "Who's she?"

"She was the first villain that attacked Hoenn," said Beck, "It took two years for the rangers to get rid of her."

"Correction, till August 2007," said Violet.

"And how do you know?" asked Sandra.

Violet smiled, "Because I do."

"Now that we know that the legendary squad is back," said Cam, "How do we defeat Scream now?"

"When there's a will," said Beck, looking at Cam, "There's a way."

"Uh-huh. Deotron copied my DNA. I don't think it's possible," said Cam.

"Wait a minute," said Violet, "How?"

"Well, Deoxys is known as the DNA Pokémon," said Cam, "My warm fingers were just gripping the Notation Saber. He grabbed it and poof, scanned it."

"Well," said Beck, "At least that's a worthy adversary. I don't know about Groutron, though."

"Hmm…," said Sandra, "I just hope we can find a way to seal them back into the tablet."

Amy nodded, "In the meantime, you need to rest."

"Can't," said Josh, "We need to practice."

"I can," said Sandra, "You guys are wearing casts. Fiona and Beedrill are trying to figure out how to heal your wounds faster, right?"

"Yeah," said Fiona, "How did you heal yourself without my help?"

"Simple. My wounds were just cuts. So, I thought I would risk it by just morphing into a Scyther and back," said Sandra.

"Good thinking," said Fiona, "That means you could be the only one able to defeat them as of now."

"That's what I'm worried about," said Sandra.

As Sandra went to sit down, she then heard the alarm going off. Amy appeared on her laptop as she went to type a couple of buttons.

"Raytron's on the move on Dewford," said Amy.

"_Sandra, you want to do this?" _asked Politoed, popping out of her jewel.

"Yep," said Sandra, "At least I can try to hold him off while we think of something."

"Good luck," said Beck, "Fiona, get that working."

"_We're trying," _said Beedrill, _"Hold on."_

* * *

Meanwhile, in town, Raytron was releasing a green gust of wind from his hands, destroying everything in sight. The people were screaming as they went to leave the island. Raytron chuckled as he turned around, "Perfect."

He then stopped walking and looked up to see Sandra, who was looking at him carefully.

"You should be careful," said Raytron, "What are you doing here, weakling?"

"To take you down," said Sandra, "Politoed, ready?"

"_Ready and willing," _said Politoed.

She inserted her jewel and turned the dial to the 100 mark. She then stretched her morpher toward Raytron.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

A flash of green light covered herself, causing her uniform to appear.

"Why, Green Ranger! I didn't even know you were a girl," said Raytron, "Alright, time to die now."

"Fat chance," said Sandra.

Attacking, Sandra went up to smack Raytron in the face with her arm, which was sharp as a blade. Raytron dodged it and kicked her in the back, causing her to land on the ground. Raytron then went to stomp on her body. Sandra rolled over and swept him, causing Raytron to land on the ground. Sandra laughed as she withdrew her Notation Saber.

"You thought you were that tough. Where's the toughness?" asked Sandra.

"Up yours, Green Ranger," said Raytron, smacking his head into her stomach. She yelled as she landed on the ground in pain. He laughed as he took out his two daggers, throwing them. Sandra caught them and threw them back. Raytron blocked them with his hands, and Sandra got the full damage. Sandra yelled as she landed on the ground.

"Damn you," said Sandra, "Notation Saber, Serenade Wave!"

A green wave of energy came from her sword, hitting Raytron in the stomach. However, Raytron tried to absorb the blast. Sandra increased power, causing Raytron to back away a little bit.

"You won't win!" yelled Raytron.

"Try this!" yelled Sandra.

The energy increased and Raytron yelled as an explosion on his body occurred. He yelled and landed on the ground.

"That's what you get," said Sandra.

Suddenly, a black ghost out of nowhere came out, slashing Sandra across the chest. Sandra yelled as she landed on the ground. Looking up, Deotron arrived, helping Raytron up.

"Good," said Raytron, "She really hurt me."

"I won't be easy," said Deotron, "Especially, since she's a Scyther-morph."

Stretching out his arms, the black tentacles came out. Sandra sliced both tentacles, but they regrew. Sandra yelled as her head was being absorbed by Deotron. Deotron laughed as he saw green beams coming from her head toward his body.

"I will know everything about you!" yelled Deotron.

"NO!" yelled Sandra.

She grabbed Deotron's tentacles and kicked Deotron in the face. Deotron yelled as he landed on the ground. Raytron watched as Sandra's Vocal Megaphone appeared. Singing in it, a melodic tune came out, causing the two of them to land on the ground.

"Anyone want to die?" asked Sandra.

Suddenly, Groutron, Kyotron, and Jiratron materialized from the ground, landing on top of her. Sandra rolled over before the three of them crash landed on the ground. The legend warriors jumped up with their weapons.

"Do you really want to be defeated against the five of us?" asked Groutron.

"You couldn't even defeat Raytron the first time," said Jiratron.

"Now, you'll pay," said Deotron.

Suddenly, there was a black beam that shot the five of them. Sandra turned around as she saw Amy with a black laser gun that was hooked up to her laptop.

"What are you doing?" asked Sandra.

"Sending them back to the tablet," said Amy.

"HELL NO!" yelled Deotron, wrapping its tentacles on the gun, destroying it.

"You are not sending us back into that tablet," said Kyotron, laughing hysterically, as she put her trident toward Amy's face. Sandra withdrew her Notation Saber and pointed it at Kyotron. Suddenly, Raytron appeared in the middle.

"We'll decide," said Raytron, "By dueling. Green Ranger, you verse me!"

Sandra turned to Raytron and then to the others. She turned to Amy and then turned to her.

"It's an official duel. No weapons," said Raytron, "Just us."

Amy looked at the Rayquaza warrior. It seems to her that he was literally bluffing his call.

"I wouldn't," said Amy.

"I will," said Sandra.

"Good," said Raytron, "Granite Arena in one hour."

The five of them disappeared. Sandra sighed as she turned to Amy, who tried to send them back.

"Well, I guess science and technology wasn't going to work," said Amy.

Sandra looked at Amy, "You tried, though. Come on, let's get back."

* * *

Back at the RV…

Beck stood up from the bed, "Are you out of your mind?"

"So?" asked Sandra, "It's the only way."

Josh turned to Sandra, "But, they are fierce."

"Yeah," said Fiona, "It could also be a trap!"

"I wouldn't go," said Cam.

Sandra turned to the rangers. She sighed as she looked at Cam, "Cam, and the other rangers. We have been fighting for the last two months and yes, we have dealt with harder monsters at times. However, we can't give up!"

The rangers looked at Sandra. Beck turned to her, "Sandra…"

"If I don't go," said Sandra, "Then, things are not going to be peaceful in this area. And I will not allow some legendary Pokémon mutant creature to ruin it. We are here to rock out, save the world, and have fun. Not to grieve in despair. I plan to give up my life!"

Before the Bandstand Rangers could say anything, Sandra walked out the door. Beck turned to the other rangers. Fiona sighed and turned to Josh. Josh was shaking his head, turning to Cam. Cam looked down and then back at Beck. Beck was looking at the door that was just slammed. The Bandstand Rangers were having problems.

"You know," said Amy, walking into the bedroom, "Sandra did have a point. And I have to agree with her."

"True," said Violet, following in, "The previous team of rangers had the same controversy.

The rangers looked at each other as Violet and Amy walked out.

An hour later…

Kriker laughed as he looked at the arena. There was no ranger to be seen in sight as Raytron appeared without his daggers. Raytron laughed as he looked at Kriker, "She won't show up."

"True," said Kriker, "Oh… wow."

Raytron turned around as she appeared, walking on the arena battlefield. The bleachers were made of granite with white, hot sand on the field with a brown Poké Ball in the middle.

"So," said Raytron, "Disarm yourself."

Sandra nodded. She reached into her pocket, removing the Metronome Morpher. She unhooked the green jewel from her morpher. A necklace appeared from the jewel. She put that on the ground next to her morpher. Raytron laughed as he put his fists into action.

**Legend Killer Raytron vs. Sandra**

The two of them were circling around the field. Kriker, Killer Red, and Soundwave were routing for Raytron with the other legendaries cheering him on. Raytron jumped up and went to give a sidekick. Sandra caught it, but the foot dug into her chest, causing her to smack into the ground, causing a loud thump. She kicked Raytron in the stomach, getting off. She used a tornado kick across Raytron's face. Raytron yelled as he landed on the ground. With that said, Sandra kicked him twice in the face. Raytron yelled as he landed on the ground. Raytron used his claw, digging into Sandra's skin. Sandra yelled as a streak of blood flew from her left arm. She threw the punch with the same home. Raytron was smacked in the face. While all of that was happening on the battlefield, the rangers, Amy, Jason, Morris, and Violet were watching the whole battle.

"Go Sandra!" yelled the rangers.

"Rangers!" yelled Jiratron, "Go to hell!"

Suddenly, as she went to punch Raytron, he instantly grabbed it, crackling his knuckles. He jumped up and kicked her on the ground. Before landing, Sandra flipped backwards and kicked him hard. He yelled as he landed on the ground. He got up, injured from the attack.

"Raytron, don't give in," said Groutron.

"I'll save myself for a later battle," said Raytron, breathing heavily, "For a female warrior, you got some spunk. If I were you, I would train yourself. I am not going to be easy."

Sandra watched as they disappeared. The rangers headed to the arena, where Sandra crashed on the ground.

"Sandra," said Fiona, "You did it."

"Ugh…," said Sandra, "That was bad."

"At least you stopped them," said Beck.

Suddenly, a green beam appeared from the sky. Beck watched as a black Groudon robot appeared, shooting red beams at the field. The rangers dodged the attack. Morris and Jason took cover while Amy and Violet found a way out. Sandra picked up her Metronome Morpher as they heard laughter.

"If Raytron can't do it," said Groutron, "Then I will use my black Groudon to destroy you!"

"Rangers," said Sandra, "Let's battle!"

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

The rangers morphed into their suits.

"The serious spiritual drummer, Red Bandstand Ranger!"

"The amazing spiritual guitarist, Black Bandstand Ranger!"

"The handsome spiritual keyboardist, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"

"The beautiful spiritual vocalist, Green Bandstand Ranger!"

"The hopeful spiritual bassist. Yellow Bandstand Ranger!"

"Rangers of Peace and Harmony, Poké Rangers Bandstand!" yelled the rangers.

"Bandstand Zords, Unleash!" yelled Sandra. Instantly, the Kricketune, Beedrill, Politoed, Chimeco and Chatot zords appeared. Appearing in her cockpit, she placed the Metronome Morpher on her cockpit.

"Rockband Fusion, Bandstand Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit.

"Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!"

The Bandstand Megazord punched the black Groudon zord in the face. The Black Groudon zord unleashed its tail, causing a heavy hit. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. The zord then released a yellow beam from its body, causing the Bandstand Megazord to fall backwards on the ground.

"Pin Missile!" yelled Fiona.

From her hands, yellow needles were unleashed, piercing into the zord's body. Groutron yelled as he felt the cockpit shake.

"Bandstand Guitar," yelled Beck.

The Bandstand Guitar appeared with a blade that stuck out with a greenish-bluish color.

"Aqua Thrust!" yelled Sandra.

With the order given, the attack slaughtered the zord. However, it wasn't destroyed. The rangers watched as lights were flickering on and off the Groudon zord. Groutron yelled as he looked at the damage in his cockpit.

"Rangers, this isn't over," he said.

With that said, he disappeared into the darkness with the Groudon zord. The rangers cheered as the Bandstand Megazord disappeared, causing the rangers to materialize back into human form. Fiona sighed as she looked at Sandra, who was happy as a clam.

"Nice!" said Fiona, "You made me glad!"

"Thanks," said Sandra, "See, told you?"

Beck nodded, "Well, we were wrong."

"Can you ever forgive us?" asked Josh.

"Well…," said Sandra.

"Please….," said Cam, giving her a sad Poochyena face.

Sandra sighed, "Sure."

The four rangers jumped for joy as they grabbed Sandra. Sandra giggled as she was thrown in the air. Morris and Jason looked at each other.

"You know, this is going to be a hard road," said Morris.

"We know," said Jason, "They can do it, though."

"Yeah," said Amy.

"At least the rangers are still alive," said Violet, "But, the next events are going to be a bit challenging."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Scream Mountain…

"I don't care. We are not killing them," said Metallica.

"But, boss?" asked Kriker.

"No buts. The Legend Killers are a part of Scream now. Welcome to the band," said Metallica.

"Thank you," said Groutron, "The rangers will certainly be destroyed."

"And we will rock out," said Jiratron, "In a metallic sense."

"Excellent," said Deotron.

"I'm in," said Kyotron.

Raytron nodded as he stood up, "Well, let's get to work."

* * *

**Beck: This will be really fun.**

**Violet: You can do it!**

**Josh: Uh-huh.**

**Sandra: Speaking of which, next chapter…**

**Raytron: Hmm… you know what to do!**

**Fiona: These were meant for us!**

**Sandra: Give me your jewels!**

**Fiona: Yeah!**

**Beck: What's with them?**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 14: Rebel Girl**

**Beck: And for your viewing pleasure, here's the trailer…**

* * *

**This Movie Fic Trailer is Approved for:**

**ALL AUDIENCES**

**Rated: T**

**BLAZE PRODUCTIONS**

**POKE RANGERS: ONLINE**

_Five years ago…_

_The Poké Rangers were formed under the guidance of Rayquaza in Slateport City. More ranger teams were formed around the region, hoping to save Earth from all mankind. However, a special team of Poké Rangers is coming to the big website in one movie crossover, and it goes something like this._

**Frank (aka Ed): **Doc, I'm going out for a little bit.

**Jack (DW): **Something troubling you, Yankee?

**Frank: **Nope, just want to take a break from writing.

**Jack: **Good, then I'm coming with you.

(scene change)

(Driving in the car, Jack and Frank notice a red lightning bolt coming down from the sky. A fire occurs)

**Jack: **No way.

**Frank: **Come on, let's see what's going on.

(The two approach. Frank was astonished as he saw… something)

(Screen turns black)

**Frank: **Oh, lord.

(Screen switches to the hub)

**Jack: **What the hell's going on? What was that?

**Frank: **Something that was in my flash drive. I wrote a chapter where the rangers had to find this thing to stop a dimensional rift. Someone hacked into my computer.

(Computer turns on)

**?: **It's me Frank Mariendo or is it Ed Kennedy? Ha ha ha…

**Frank: **Put that item back in my flash drive, right now!

**?: **I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I put two of them. One in Japan and a couple in the Pokémon World in different time periods, and once activated, all the worlds will crash, destroying all the planets.

**Jack: **You need to get to the Pokémon World.

**Frank: **But, how?

**Doc: **I could help. Give me your Dimension Morpher.

(Scene Change)

**Felix: **Wait a minute… you are…?

**Frank: **I'm the author who created the Poké Rangers. But, it's not important. We need to call the other red rangers.

**Felix: **Why?

**Frank: **Within two days, the worlds from all time periods will clash into each other, causing a time-space distortion. The world as we know it will be destroyed if something's not done.

_(Cue Scenes of Rangers)_

_**Frank Mariendo: Red Dimension Ranger**_

_**Jack Farrell: Red MMPR Ranger**_

_**Aliesan: Red Rara Von Ranger**_

_**Daniel Dragonfly: Red Overtech Ranger**_

_**Tara Marie Chaiera: Red Turbo Ranger**_

_**Felix Jefferson: Red Space Ranger**_

_**Beck McCaffery: Red Bandstand Ranger**_

_**Eddie Barinholtz: Red Johto Ranger**_

_**Kris Douglas: Red Neo Ranger**_

_**Orion: Red Kaku Ranger**_

_**Kyle Weaver: Red Dino Force Ranger**_

_**Shapp Edison: Red Geno Blast Ranger**_

_**Jake Coshi: Red Poké Power Ranger**_

_**Crane Edwards: Red G-Force Ranger**_

_**Xavier Jackson: Red SDI Ranger**_

_**Katie Myers: Red Genesis Ranger**_

_**Kevin Martin: Red Legend Ranger**_

_**Jon Rose: Red Light Force Ranger**_

_**David Fury: Red Lost Zone Ranger**_

_(Cue Cobra Red and Groutron)_

_(Red Ranger Zords face off)_

_(Frank vs. ?)_

**?: **Any last words?

**Frank: **See you in hell! (takes out Torch Gun and shoots)

**BLAZE PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS**

**In honor of the 5****th**** Anniversary of the Poké Rangers**

**Poké Rangers: Forever Red**

**Jack: **So, leader. What do we do?

**Frank: **(smiles at Jack) You know the saying Jack. Rangers, Let's Poké Battle!

**JANUARY 11****TH****, 2011**

* * *

A/N: This is NOT a joke. Forever Red is going to be up on January 11th. For more information, check the forum. Alright, reviews appreciated.


	14. Rebel Girl

A/N: Here's Chapter 14.

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_They arrived on Dewford Island, where the rangers get attacked in two places. Metallica shows his face and the rangers arrive at Granite Cave. However, it was an easy escape and the rangers are now to face with five legendary beings from the Blood Tablets. After a fierce battle, Sandra was the only one fit to battle. However, she and Raytron dueled at Granite Arena. Even though Raytron quit, Groutron summoned his zord to destroy them. However, that didn't work out either. So, what will happen next? Find out on Poké Rangers: Bandstand… next!_

_**That girl thinks she**__**'s the queen of the neighborhood  
Shes got the hottest trike in town  
That girl she holds her head up so high  
I think I wanna be her bestfriend**_

Rebel girl, rebel girl  
Rebel girl you are the queen of my world  
Rebel girl, rebel girl  
I think I wanna take you home  
I wanna try on your clothes too

* * *

Sandra and Fiona have been shopping around at the Dewford Island outlets. After looking at what their new concert attire may be, they decided to have lunch. Fiona gave Sandra a box that contained meat balls and spaghetti. Having it, the two female rangers were head over heels.

"This is really good," said Sandra.

"Indeed," said Fiona.

Meanwhile, up on the rooftop, Raytron was looking at them. He turned toward a new creature. He was a green humanoid Jolteon with spikes all over his body.

"I think it's time we give them a present. It's time for the needles!" said Raytron, laughing without notice from the public.

The monster nodded as he walked toward the top of the roof with his hands out. He had a red targeting scanner in his eyes, scanning Sandra and Fiona. However, they weren't noticing as they turned to see two kids with autographs.

"Can I have an autograph?" asked one of the kids. Their parents were right behind them, of course.

"Why, sure," said Fiona.

As the two rangers sat down to sign, two green needles just missed them by an inch. Instead, they were pierced into the parents. The parents started screaming as the rangers looked up in astonishment. They started throwing clothes and jewelry all over the floor. They soon were dressed in black with sunglasses. One of the service clerks walked up to them, "Return the items immediately."

Suddenly, one of them pulled out a black automatic weapon and shot the kiosk rack. A shot rang out, causing the rack to crash on to the ground. People started screaming as the duo started shooting everything in its sight. There were so many bullets used that if one person or Pokémon stood, they would've been mutilated in seconds. Fiona and Sandra were watching as the bullets were flying. After they have been shot, they left.

"_This doesn't look good," _said Beedrill on Fiona's Metronome Morpher.

"_I say we catch them anyway," _said Politoed.

"Agreed," said Sandra.

"Let's be careful. I don't want to die," said Fiona.

The two rangers started running in the path of where the duo took off, trying to stop them.

* * *

**Beck: **Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(Pink flowers bloom)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(Jason Skycloud walks in the Shoal Cave)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(Scene switches to a meteor hitting the ground. An explosion occurs)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The rangers morph on the scene)_

_(Jason and Violet fix the RV)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 14: Rebel Girl_

**Poké Rangers Bandstand **is brought to you by: Ban Dai: Action Satisfaction

**Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers Season 1 **is now available on DVD. Collect all 45 chapters from the very beginning, with the creator's thoughts. **Look for Seasons 2 and 3 **coming later this year.

**Perfect Clothing: **Amii Chii's number one franchise. If it's perfect, it's excellent.

* * *

Now, on to the story…

Running to the point of where the land met the water, Sandra and Fiona stopped to see the two of them, aiming their armed weapons at them. Both of them had grins from ear to ear as they aimed their weapons at them.

"If you know what's good for you," said one of them, "Then, back off!"

"Otherwise, we will be forced to pierce holes in your chest. You won't like that, now would you?" he asked.

Sandra and Fiona turned to each other and then back at them. What were they going to do? However, they never expected another factor to appear as they went to make a decision. The kids were coming from between their legs, heading straight toward their parents. Quickly, the rangers grabbed them.

"Mom! Dad!" they yelled.

"Shut up!" yelled the father, aiming his gun at them.

"You dare want to come toward us when we can shoot you? Then, so be it," said the mother.

The kids started crying. Fiona and Sandra nodded as they kicked the guns out of their hands, and with one chop, knocked them out… cold.

"Not bad," said Fiona.

"Thank you," said Sandra.

The two of them looked at the kids. The kids looked up as Fiona knelt down, "You guys get back home."

"But, what about mom and dad?" asked one of them.

Sandra looked at Fiona. Fiona sighed as Sandra turned to the kids, "They'll be alright. We know someone who can help. You guys just head on home."

The two kids nodded as they left. Fiona turned to the mother, who was lying on the ground. A green needle was coming out of her neck. She then noticed the same thing with her spouse. Looking at the two of them, it wasn't pretty.

"They weren't the targets," said Fiona.

"What do you mean?" asked Sandra, "It's intentional!"

"It's intentional, but it's also accidental!" said Fiona.

"Why?" asked Sandra.

"I think these needles were meant for us," said Fiona, "We were supposed to be shot by the needles, not them!"

Sandra turned to Fiona, "You don't think…"

"Come on, Sandra. You should know by now," said Fiona.

The two rangers left, immediately.

* * *

Back at the RV…

"Say what?" asked Amy, "Is that true?"

"Yeah," said Fiona, "We met their children and the parents started going out of their minds once they were hit by those needles. It seems that there was no mistake, yet an error."

Sandra nodded, "Well, we could go back and investigate."

"We have rehearsal in an hour. Do you really think we have the time to investigate the whole area?" asked Fiona.

"Well, you can investigate in depth later," said Amy, "However, I would suggest you do a quick sweep."

Fiona and Sandra nodded, "Thanks."

"Wait, before you go, this should help you," said Amy.

* * *

Scream Mountain…

Raytron was laughing, yet upset at the same time. He turned to Metallica, who wasn't laughing. His face was stone cold, yet Raytron had to say something. He looked at him as he walked toward Raytron.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Metallica, "You said you were going to hit the Poké Rangers. Not innocent civilians."

"Yeah," said Raytron, "That's the sad part. The happy part is that I found a way to bring you so much rich and joy. My monster, Nelteon, is of great thanks."

The monster nodded as it looked at Metallica. Raytron chuckled as he looked at Metallica, "If I can cause people to steal items, surely they would get into competition with each other to give us the goods. With modern warfare, they can be wiped from existence. Then we can surely rock the world and the Poké Rangers will soon to be one of the groups that get affected by the needles. Well, the Poké Rangers will be working for me to steal the stuff. Besides, I'm sure a lot of cash and jewe"

"You better not fail me again," said Metallica, "Otherwise, you are listening to Soundwave's amp till your ears bleed. Understand me?"

The Legend Killer nodded as he turned toward Nelteon, "Back to work."

"Uh-huh," said the monster.

Back to the beginning of the chapter, the rangers walked back to the place where the first incident occurred. However, Raytron and Nelteon noticed they were back there again. The place was already a mess. There were bullet holes all over the place and there were clothes tossed on the ground with a couple of blood marks.

"Alright," said Raytron, "Do not miss this time. There's no obstruction."

"Understood," said Nelteon, looking down at them.

"Okay," said Sandra, "The kids were in front of us and their parents were behind them."

Fiona nodded looking around at the area, "Yep. And then we knelt down and gave them our autographs."

"Then, the parents got shot by the needles," said Sandra.

"Which means…," said Fiona, turning around with Sandra, they saw Nelteon looking down. Before they could say or do anything, the needles went into their skin. The rangers yelled and screamed, lying on the ground.

"EXCELLENT!" yelled Raytron, "Let's get out of here."

The two rangers looked up, grinning.

"Alright," said Sandra, "Let's rob a bank."

"You got it," said Fiona, "Quickly, the clothes."

The girls ran into a clothing store with sunglasses. The people screamed as they looked at them. Fiona pushed them aside as they went to the cashier.

"We need clothes, now!" yelled Fiona, pulling out a gun, "Oh, and we need cash, please?"

The fans started screaming in horror. Sandra laughed as she took out a couple of items. The cashier yelled as he grabbed the money from his drawer and gave it to Fiona in a tiny bag.

"FASTER!" yelled Fiona, "Do you want to die by my fist?"

The cashier gave her all of the cash that was in the drawer. Fiona laughed as she put a white piece of paper from her pocket and put it on the desk. She then winked at him, "You call the police, and we will literally kill everybody in this store. Thank you."

The cashier nodded as he started to cry. Fiona slapped him across the face, "And stop crying!"

The two girls giggled as they walked out of the store. The fans were going in an uproar, turning to the cashier.

"CALL THE POLICE!" yelled one of them.

The cashier looked at the white note and started to unfold it. He looked in shock, "Oh…. Alright, nothing to fear guys. However, I will need to tell my boss."

* * *

As the two of them were walking around with cash in their pockets, they walked to the nearest gun store. Fiona was wearing a yellow dress with a black belt around it while Sandra was wearing a green suit with a white shirt underneath and a black bow tie.

"Where's our next stop?" asked Fiona.

"The Jewelry Store," said Sandra.

They walked toward the jewelry store in the next part of town. The women were screaming as they started ducking. Fiona and Sandra looked at each other as Fiona took out two sub-machine guns, an Uzi and an AK-47 while Sandra took out two heavy assault rifles, both with grenade launchers. Sandra pointed her head to the right. Instantly, people started running as the two rangers started shooting the place up. The jewelry store was literally swiss cheese when it was done. Fiona giggled as she looked at Sandra. Sandra laughed as she shot two grenades from the rifles. Instantly, the wall that contained the jewelry safe blew up. Luckily, no one was hurt. Sandra quickly went into the jewelry safe, grabbing the necklaces, and the golden jewelry with a couple of rubies. The store manager went up to them.

"I'm calling the police," said the manager.

Sandra walked up to him, "You do that, and you will have lead in your body. Do you understand me?"

Fiona nodded as she looked at them, "Please, take this note. It's been nice cooperating with you."

As the two rangers nodded, they walked out of the jewelry store. The store manager opened the note and looked up at them. He shook his head as he walked into the office, which was for some godly unknown reason, untouched by a bullet or grenade.

_(Sandra starts to vocalize on the stage. Commercial Break)_

* * *

_(Fiona plays the bass. Commercial End)_

Leaving the strip mall, the two rangers were having a blast. However, Beck, Cam, and Josh appeared, looking at them.

"Yo, so I have heard that two band members became thieves and killers? What is this?" asked Cam.

"We didn't kill anybody. We don't do that," said Sandra.

"However, we do have money," said Fiona, "Now, step out of our way before we pump you with lead."

As she went to leave, Beck pulled her shirt, "I don't think so."

Suddenly, Fiona kicked him in the face. Beck flew to the pavement, smacking his body upon impact. Fiona went to shoot. Beck yelled as he took cover. Kricketune popped out of his jewel.

"_Sweet heavens, what's going on?" _asked Kricketune.

"You're telling me?" asked Beck, "Those two rangers have gone psycho!"

Josh and Cam were trying to hold off Sandra. But, Sandra had no choice but to launch two more grenades. The two of them yelled as they dodged the attack, but flew to the hard pavement. Sandra and Fiona laughed.

"Shall we meet Raytron? He wanted to see us and find out how much stuff we got!" said Sandra.

"Agreed," said Fiona, "You men come up to us again, we will smoke you! Take this as a courtesy."

She threw a piece of paper at Cam. Fiona walked over to an old raggedy car and started shooting the driver's side window. After hot-wiring it, the two girls got inside and drove off. Beck shook his head as he turned toward the others.

"So," said Cam, "What was that?"

Josh sighed as he looked at them. He opened the note. Once the note was fully opened, the rangers weren't going to look directly in it. However, Josh opened his eye and shook his head.

"It's a map with a black star on it," said Josh, "It says meet them in ten minutes."

"Why would they give us a map when they are robbing every store on this island?" asked Cam.

"They're not the only ones," said Beck.

Beck stood up and the others did as well. There were robbers shooting gold stores and jewelry stores, stealing from them and running away. There were people shot in the legs. Ambulances were coming from all directions.

"This is bad," said Josh.

Suddenly, a blast of green smoke appeared from behind, causing the rangers to land on the ground. Cam looked up to see it was Raytron, laughing with Nelteon. Nelteon released three green needles. The rangers dodged them, causing an explosion to occur. Beck then turned to see the robbers with green needles.

"Those needles…," said Beck, "That's what's causing Sandra and Fiona to act so funny."

"Yep," said Raytron, "And you three will soon be a part of my master plan. The girls are on my way to give me the merchandise and you will join them."

Beck took out his red jewel and inserted it into the Metronome Morpher, "Fat chance!"

The rangers nodded as they took out their Metronome Morphers.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

The three rangers morphed into their uniforms. Roadsters appeared from the ground, causing another assault to occur.

"Notation Sabers!" yelled the rangers.

Their sabers were pulled out and the attack commenced. Josh was blocking them, left and right. He slaughtered two with his saber and punched three in the chest. Next, Cam was blocking and slicing two others. He then kicked two of them in the face and then one with his fist. Beck slaughtered three across the chest and kicked two of them in the face.

"Special Time!" yelled Josh.

"Chimes of Glory!"

"Pitch Perfect!"

"Rhythm Strike!"

Red, black, and blue beams destroyed all of the Roadsters. Fire appeared all over the place. Yet, Raytron and Nelteon, were yet to be seen.

"We need to find them, now!" yelled Beck.

* * *

Back at the RV…

"Jason!" yelled Beck, running into the RV. Jason looked around to see him. There, he was looking up at them, "What's up?"

"No time to explain. Step on it. Here's the map," said Beck.

Jason grabbed the map and looked at it, "Where are the girls?"

"It's a long story," said Beck, "Just press the gas pedal and I'll explain later."

* * *

North of Dewford Island, there was an old rickety warehouse. Inside, Raytron and Nelteon were sitting, looking at where they were. There was a wooden table in between them with a couple of wooden crates.

"Excellent," said Raytron, standing up, "They should be here any minute now."

"But," said Nelteon, "It's five past the hour."

Raytron looked at his watch. Neltron had a point.

"Thanks," said Raytron.

Suddenly, he looked up to see the iron gates open up. Raytron and Neltron turned to see two female shadowy figures. Looking at them, it revealed to be Fiona and Sandra with the merchandise.

"Sweethearts," said Raytron, "Have the money I'm looking for?"

"We have at least 10 million pokedollars in cold cash," said Fiona.

"And jewelry for your band," said Sandra.

"Good," said Raytron, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, a couple of Roadsters appeared from the wooden crates. The two rangers took fighting positions. However, the Roadsters quickly jumped on top of them with a brown rope. They were tied together and then hung to the ceiling. Raytron pressed a button on the table, red spikes appeared on the ground. Fiona, scared, looked down and turned to Raytron.

"What are you doing to us?" asked Fiona.

"Fools," said Raytron, "You should have kept the cash and jewels for you. Now, you are going to pay for working with me."

"Wow," said Sandra, "I feel so scared."

"In about a couple of seconds, you will feel pain for two seconds and then nothing," said Raytron, "Two rangers out of my misery."

* * *

Meanwhile, the RV pulled into a complete stop where the three rangers were heading out of the RV, heading straight to where the map was. As they walked in, Nelteon aimed his needles at the rope. Fiona and Sandra looked at the ground, both gulping from the distance of where they were going to hit.

"Rangers," yelled Raytron, "Nelteon, do it!"

Suddenly, the three rangers pushed the two of them on the ground. The needle spat out and missed the rope.

"Amy, pull the switch!" yelled Sandra.

Suddenly, a blue electric cage appeared around the two enemies. Beck jumped up and sliced the rope with his Notation Saber, getting the two rangers down carefully. Cam also helped with this. The three Roadsters also appeared.

"This can't be!" yelled Raytron.

"What's going on?" asked Beck, "Roadsters and you… what the hell?"

Suddenly, there was laughter outside the circle. Beck turned around as he looked at Jason. Jason walked toward them, "It was a trap… for Raytron and his new lovely Scream Beast."

"What do you mean?" yelled Nelteon.

Fiona and Sandra grabbed their necks, ripping a piece of artificial skin from their necks. The green needles never penetrated their skin.

"We were only acting," said Fiona.

"Yep," said Sandra.

"How dare you," said Raytron, "Using the attack. How did you evade that?"

"Amy's the genius," said Fiona.

The Roadsters removed their heads to reveal Morris, Violet, and Amy. Amy giggled, "I made an artificial skin mask to put on Sandra and Fiona. Any type of needle that could go there, would not affect them."

"What about the robberies? Why was there no police out looking for them?" asked Beck.

"It was my idea," said Violet, "I wrote a little memo that the Poké Rangers were doing something to stop another plot and that no interference with that should be involved."

"Yep," said Sandra, "We even left little notes. It said that they needed to remain calm that this was a sting operation to get you guys and it worked out quite well."

"We also said that after this plan was ruined, we would return all the money to the places we hit and send them checks to rebuild any property damage," said Fiona, "So, Raytron, how does it feel to be underestimated by girls?"

"I find it quite sickening," he said, "However, you never expected this to happen either…"

He clicked his fingers and the sound of ticking occurred.

"What the hell?" asked Violet, looking at the wall. She noticed a black line with a white Rattata heading across and there was a piece of cheese attached to a black box with red lights.

"What is that?" asked Beck.

"What do you think?" asked Amy, "That's not an ordinary Rattata."

"That's because it's a bomb, genius! We got to go!" said Violet, "MOVE, ON THE DOUBLE!"

Fiona and Sandra quickly grabbed the merchandise and started heading out the door. As the whole crew left, Raytron and Nelteon laughed as they disappeared. When the crew escaped, the whole warehouse exploded into pieces. They all yelled, landing on the dirt. The whole warehouse was caught on fire with smoke coming across. Fiona sighed as she had the bags of money and jewelry.

"We were so lucky that they didn't go up in the explosion," said Sandra.

Suddenly, Nelteon appeared, looking at them.

"Raytron told me to finish you and that's what I'll do. I want the money and jewels, now!" yelled Nelteon.

"Fat chance!" said Sandra, giving the merchandise.

"Agreed!" said Fiona, giving it also to the others.

Morris, Violet, Jason, and Amy were literally taking the merchandise back and escaping as quickly as possible. The five rangers nodded as they took out their morphers.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Morphing into their suits, Fiona and Sandra jumped up together with their weapons with Cam standing in front.

"Guitar Blaster!"

"Vocal Megaphone!"

"Bass Shooter!"

A green wave and yellow beam shot Nelteon in the face. Sparks were flying as he landed on the ground. Beck and Josh jumped up with their weapons.

"Drum Stick Swords!"

"Chime Daggers!"

The two weapons attacked Nelteon in the face, causing the rangers to land on the ground.

"Now," said Beck, "Signal Cannon!"

The weapon appeared in Beck's hands, but it was thrown to Fiona. Fiona nodded as she aimed at Nelteon.

"Signal Cannon, fire!"

Rainbow beams came out of the blast, hitting Nelteon in the face. Nelteon yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Now," said Beck, "Rangers, Signal Bandstand Bazooka!"

"Right!" yelled the rangers.

Combined, the rangers aimed their weapons at Nelteon.

"Target!" yelled Josh and Cam.

"Locked On!" said Fiona and Sandra.

"FIRE!" yelled Beck.

A red, black, blue, green, and yellow wave of energy swirled around in one beam of white light. Nelteon was no more as he exploded into pieces.

"We did it!" said Fiona.

Suddenly, Killer Red walked down the hill in astonishment, "Raytron will be so pissed. Whatever, I'm making him grow. Giving him a second chance!"

"Thanks for the announcement," said Beck, sarcastically.

Playing a couple of chords on the guitar, a red stream came out of his guitar, enveloping the corpse of Nelteon. Nelteon roared as he grew ten times bigger, shooting needles from his body. Buildings were exploding as the rangers started running away from the debris, taking cover.

"Now, zord time," said Beck.

"136, Rock Out! Unleash Bandstand Zords!"

The Bandstand Zords arrived on the scene with Fiona in the cockpit. Sandra also arrived as she controlled her own zord. Beck turned to the girls and the others, "Fiona, Sandra, want to give the order out!"

"Okay," they said, "Rockband Fusion! Bandstand Megazord Formation!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit.

"Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!" yelled the rangers.

The Bandstand Megazord jumped on the ground, kicking Nelteon on the ground. Nelteon yelled as he slashed the Megazord across the chest. He kicked the Megazord with full force, causing the Bandstand Megazord to land on the ground. The Bandstand Megazord stood up as needles were released. Spikes exploded, causing the rangers to yell.

"Pin Missile!" yelled Fiona.

Needle missiles came out, causing Nelteon to land on the ground.

"Now," said Sandra, "Bandstand Guitar!"

The Bandstand Guitar materialized in their hands. A yellowish-purplish glow appeared on the blade.

"Time for a taste of our own medicine!" said Fiona, "Poison Thrust!"

With one thrust from the guitar, Nelteon yelled as he landed on another warehouse, causing a major explosion. The Bandstand Megazord stood on the ground, nodding in response to what happened. The rangers saved the day.

* * *

Back at the island…

"So, we got the stuff back," said Fiona.

"Yep," said Sandra, "Not bad. That was crazy."

"You're telling me?" asked Fiona.

As the two of them began to head to the RV, they were stopped by three men. They were wearing black with black sunglasses and were carrying black pistols that were small.

"Hands up," one of them said.

Fiona and Sandra looked at them as they put their hands up.

"Now, take off your clothes, slowly," said the next person.

"Please…," said the third person.

As Fiona went to unbutton, one of them patted her on the head, "Just kidding."

Fiona looked up. The three guys revealed themselves to be the male rangers. Beck chuckled as he looked at Fiona. Fiona smacked him hard across the face.

"PERVERT!" yelled Fiona.

"I AM NOT A TOY, YOU KNOW!" said Sandra, changing her hand into a Scyther-blade.

"Uh, Beck?" asked Josh.

"Run…," said Beck.

Without anything to say, Beck and the other male rangers began to run away. Sandra and Fiona literally charged at them, screaming at the top of their lungs as they began to toss them across the room. What will happen next? Find out on Poké Rangers: Bandstand!

* * *

**Fiona: We were awesome! Unlike, you guys…**

**Sandra: You guys won't do that again, will you?**

**Beck: Nope. But, it was funny. **

**Cam: Uh-huh. Next chapter…**

**?: Cam!**

**Cam: Hey, you! So, I heard you had a Japanese song.**

**Metallica: I can't stand that song! It reminds me of something…**

**Fiona: My pendant's glowing. **

**Metallica: Rayquazian song!**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 15: Galaxy Honey**

**Beck: Hi, nice to see you guys again. Just letting you know that this is the 296****th**** Episode of the Poké Rangers Saga…**

**Fiona: And we are just about to reach…**

**Sandra: The big 300!**

**Josh: The day we update the 300****th**** episode, we will have two new episodes to celebrate the special event… something bright and beautiful.**

**Cam: However, you will have to find out.**

**Sandra: Keep watching Poké Rangers: Bandstand for updates or go on to the Poké Rangers: Online forum for more info.**

**Beck: Alright, see you later! Rock on!**

* * *

A/N: That was from a sentai episode (Maskman Episode 41) and I thought it would well, work for the chapter. However, the episode was twisted when I saw it. Originally, the jewels were supposed to go to the princess who was trapped in ice, but that didn't work well either because the female rangers did the same thing. Lol. Next chapter, will be fun to write because I'm going to disco for the next episode. We are only four chapters away from 300 and then six chapters away for something even better.

By the time we get to Chapter 26, I will be explaining about Season 8. Alright, please review.

* * *


	15. Galaxy Honey

A/N: Here's Chapter 15.

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers: Bandstand…_

_They arrived on Dewford Island, where the rangers get attacked in two places. Metallica shows his face and the rangers arrive at Granite Cave. However, it was an easy escape and the rangers are now to face with five legendary beings from the Blood Tablets. After a fierce battle, Sandra was the only one fit to battle. However, she and Raytron dueled at Granite Arena. Even though Raytron quit, Groutron summoned his zord to destroy them. However, that didn't work out either. Raytron, however decides to come up with a simple plan. He uses Nelteon, a monster with electric needles to control people to rob banks and steal from each other. Sandra and Fiona disguise themselves as thieves to get back at Raytron. However, both sides didn't work out their plans correctly, but it worked well for the rangers. What's next to come? Find out next…_

* * *

Cam was walking out the door from the RV as he looked at what to do. The moon was full and their concert was tomorrow. He might as well do something fun before the concert. As he walked toward the town, he noticed a bar with flashing multi-colored lights. He walked inside the door and looked at the people. The people were not your kind of normal people. They were wearing black leather jackets, like they were bikers. However, on stage was a person he knew. As he went to sit at a booth, he saw a waitress wearing a black dress.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"Black Persian in a draft," said Cam.

"Okay," she said.

Cam sighed as he looked at everybody. They were all eyeing him, but he knew why. He was back with the Rangerz and he was in town. They thought he would be practicing. Guitars for Cam were easy, just a couple of chords, frets and transpositions and things were fine for him. The waitress came back with the beer.

"Here you go," she said.

Cam nodded as he took out 600,000 pokédollars and gave it to the waitress, "But…"

"Keep it," said Cam, "There's more where that came from. Besides, after working so long, you could probably freshen yourself up."

"Thank you," she said, smiling. She took out a piece of paper and began to write something down. She gave it to Cam as she ran off. The bikers were looking at him as he went to open the piece of paper. Surely enough, on the paper was her phone number that was written in blue ink, imprinted on the paper. All he can do was chuckle. After all, the girls wanted him even before he was a ranger. Suddenly, there was a snare drum being played and it was classic disco that was brought to Cam's ears. The sound of the guitar was classic 1980s as the guy picked up the microphone. No sooner he sang, Cam knew his voice instantly by simple pitch memory and the voice type, a purely known tenor.

_**Honey… Honey…**_

_**Galaxy Honey**_

_**I really want to meet you in outer space**_

_**But, you are so far away…**_

_**Honey, you are my friend**_

_**Even if you are away**_

_**Things can be worked out if we can sit and talk it out**_

_**Like when I first met you**_

_**Don't go away!**_

_**I really love you!**_

_**You remind me of good old heaven!**_

_**Don't go away!**_

_**You are beautiful**_

_**And I hope to see you in space…**_

_**Someday…**_

As the crazy disco music was playing, Cam was sitting at the bar, watching the singer. He knew him from a very long time. Long before Rangerz even started. He was happy to listen to good old disco rock once in a blue moon. Especially, this song, which made him think a lot. He watched as this guy was dancing away as he was finishing the song. There was a loud applause. The singer had black slick hair with a Hawaiian shirt on his body and white jeans with black shoes. He had a green necklace around his neck with his blue eyes looking in the area. All Cam could do was stand up and walk toward him.

"Hi, Eric," said Cam.

The singer turned around. He was surprised to see Cam, who was winking.

"Cam!" yelled the guy, "It's so nice to see you!"

He grabbed Cam by the waist and hoisted him up in the air, however Eric fell on top of the drum set.

"Nice one," said Cam.

"Good times," said Eric.

* * *

**Beck: **Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(Pink flowers bloom)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(Jason Skycloud walks in the Shoal Cave)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(Scene switches to a meteor hitting the ground. An explosion occurs)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The rangers morph on the scene)_

_(Jason and Violet fix the RV)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 15: Galaxy Honey_

Apparently, his song "Galaxy Honey", the original title of the whole song was getting good remarks. The people enjoyed and most of all, Eric became a full-fledge celebrity. At least, that what's Cam saw. Cam was plucking the chords to that song all by ear as he was nodding his head to the side. The song was very addicting. However, as he kept playing, Fiona was looking at the necklace she had. It was glowing bright green.

"What is with my necklace that Nashton has?" asked Fiona.

Cam looked at her, "Maybe, it's too bright?"

"No!" said Fiona, "It just started glowing today!" said Fiona.

Beck opened the door, hearing the argument as he had his hands full of groceries, "What's wrong? Why is your necklace glowing?"

"I don't know," said Fiona.

Beck sighed as he looked at her. Cam turned off the sound system, which caused Fiona's necklace to stop.

"Okay," said Fiona, "That was weird."

Cam nodded, "Well, let's get to practice. We don't want to make the manager angry at us, now do we?"

"Oh yeah, Jason will be mad if we are not on time," said Beck.

As the three rangers left, they never expected to hear what the other enemies expected to say.

* * *

Scream Mountain…

"I hate that song," said Metallica, "It sounds so horrible! Turn it off!"

Without a word, Deotron turned off the sound system. Metallica breathed a huge sigh, "For some reason, that song has been playing constantly throughout the world! It's number 1 and it even beat the Rangerz new song on the radio!"

"What are you trying to say?" Killer Red asked.

"I want it gone. Gone, I say!" yelled Metallica, "I want every single destroyed! That song will not be played in my presence!"

"If that's the case," said Deotron, "Then I will help out to destroy it."

"You can?" asked Metallica.

The black Deoxys warrior nodded, "Indeed."

* * *

The next day, the song was being played over and over. For Cam's friend, he was promoting his business very well. He kept talking and discussing with other interviewers along the island about his whole entire gig and sent his singles out to everybody he met. However, this included autographs. As he passed them, a little girl was smiling as she ran home to her house on the beach. She put the CD into her little CD player and pressed play.

Sitting down, she could just tap and listen to the opening entrance. However, she turned around hearing an obnoxious sound, like an explosion. She stood up as the CD exploded and wires came out of it, grabbing the little girl. Deotron laughed as he looked at the CD. It was broken in half and turned to her.

"So sorry," he said, "Oh wait a minute, Nope."

He disappeared and the girl started crying, leaving the broken CD on the ground. However, she was tied up by the CD player.

There were other instances as well. Four were wounded and two were dead by just playing only the introduction to the song. What's the harm? Why was this going on? That is what Cam was going to figure out as he walked to the place known as Tower Records, the place where every musician, including them, had their CDs. As he found Eric's CD, he inserted it into the player and started listening to the introduction.

"_So, what is causing Eric's CDs to go bizarre? The death toll is rising and already we have a problem. Great,"_

Suddenly, he saw smoke coming out of the CD. He quickly stopped it and took it out. An explosion occurred from the CD player, causing the fire alarm to appear. Cam got the fire extinguisher in the back, taking out the fire. He looked at the inside. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, five vines came out. Cam used the chair as a defense and the vines grabbed the chair. The chair threw it over his head, landing on the ground.

"Show yourself, Black Ranger!" yelled a voice.

Suddenly, white beams started coming out from the smoke. Cam ducked as the beams destroyed windows, desks, computers, music CDs, and other precious items. Cam took out his Metronome Morpher.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

As he morphed, he took out his Guitar Blaster, shooting whoever was shooting the white beams. A loud roar occurred. Cam started to escape the building with the other citizens in awe as Deotron appeared with his black laser gun that was nicely designed.

"What do you think of this?" he yelled. White beams were coming from the blaster. The citizens screamed as they were running away from it. Cam yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Deotron, what do you plan to do?" asked Cam.

"Well, a monster has already set up somewhere. If anybody plays Galaxy Honey, he will tell me and I will go for the kill and in this case, it's you."

"Sonic Bash!'

A yellow blast of energy shot Deotron. Deotron yelled as he landed on the ground. Cam turned around to see Fiona with her Notation Saber.

"Damn!" he yelled.

"You okay?" asked Fiona.

"Yeah," said Cam.

"Roadsters, get them!" yelled Deotron.

Suddenly, breaking out from the entire place, Roadsters landed on the ground. Cam punched two of them in the face and kicked one of them in the stomach, causing the Roadster to land on the ground with a hard thump. He then kicked another soldier in the face, trying to knock him off balance. Fiona jumped up and kicked the Roadster from the chin upward. She jumped up and kicked two Roadsters on either side of her. She then punched the other grunt in the face. Deotron laughed as he heard something in his left ear, "Apparently, my drone has told me that the CD is being played at the Dewford Gym. Catch you later!"

As he teleported away, Cam and Fiona nodded as they took out their Metronome Morphers, summoning their Band Bikes. The two rangers literally sped across the local roads to get to the gym. In the gym, Brawly and his surfer girls were screaming as Deotron arrived.

"Time to destroy some people!" he said.

"And time for you to die!" a voice said.

As he turned around, he was smacked in the face by Cam's Band Bike. He yelled as he fell on top of somebody. He yelled as he looked at the rangers. Deotron gasped as he looked at the monster. It was a red Alakazam with Mr. Mime ears that was armed with CDs and he had black and white headphones. He also had roller skates.

"Ew, talk about retro!" said Fiona, "Who is he?"

"DJ Insane," he said, "My job, find the source of music then let Deotron destroy the listener and the music!"

Cam hopped off the Band Bike, "Not when I'm here. Guitar Blaster!"

A blast of black beams came out of his Guitar Blaster. DJ Insane dodged the beams and laughed as he began to skate around Cam.

"Time to speed up!" yelled the monster.

Fiona watched as Cam was covered in a red tornado. Cam looked to see many CDs slice his body. Cam yelled as he landed on the ground, in excruciating pain. Fiona ran over toward him, however Deotron grabbed her with his hand. Fiona shot him with the Bass Shooter. However, he changed forms… to Defense Mode. He had black armor surrounding him as it disappeared.

"What the hell?" asked Fiona.

"Like that?" he asked, transforming into his original Attack Mode, "Now, Psycho Buster!"

Using his right hand, a rainbow pulse hit Fiona, causing Fiona to land on the battlefield. Deotron turned to DJ Insane, "We have things we must do!"

"Right!" yelled DJ Insane.

Instantly, the minions disappeared, causing Cam and Fiona to turn around, looking at Brawly. Brawly walked up to them.

"You saved my life. Thank you!" he said.

"Anytime," said Fiona, "Black, let's get home."

"Okay," said Cam.

* * *

Quickly, the two rangers drove out of the gym, where the RV was. At the RV, Beck, Sandra, and Josh were waiting for them. Fiona and Cam hopped off their bikes, looking around. In a flash of black and yellow, they transformed out of their suits with the bikes disappearing. As they hopped in the RV, a green shield formed around the RV.

"Why do we need to have this?" asked Cam.

"It's a monster blocker. I saw the current battle and what Deotron said is true. Since Deotron is able to teleport in, and Insane was able to cite the source, this force field will block it and inhibit any signal made to the monster," said Amy, "Besides, we need to figure out why. So, Cam, I need the CD, please."

Cam nodded. He walked over to his bed and grabbed the Eric's single. As Amy put the CD in, the music began to play. Amy quickly recorded the song. As the music kept playing, Fiona's necklace began to glow bright green. She gasped as she saw the necklace floating in the air.

"What's going on?" asked Sandra.

"Hmm…," said Amy.

She pressed stop on the recording and turned off the CD. Amy then turned toward the rangers, "Apparently, Metallica has probably a more, great reason to destroy the CDs, so I decided to play this song backwards."

"Backwards?" asked the rangers.

As Amy played it backwards, it played a different tune. Actually, it was more of a sacred tune. Fiona's necklace started glowing again. Amy nodded as she stopped it. She turned toward them.

"Guys, it's a Rayquazian folk song," said Amy.

"An ancient song?" asked Beck.

"Yes," said Amy.

Suddenly, the doors opened to see Violet, Morris, and Jason in the RV.

"What the hell?" asked Violet.

"Sorry," said Amy, "Was investigating something."

"So, Metallica must hate that song because… why?" asked Beck.

"I guess we'll find out more when we see him next time," said Amy.

Beck nodded as he looked at her. Fiona sighed, "Metallica is hiding a very deep secret. I hope to find out."

Cam chuckled as he looked at the rangers, "I have an idea. If it's okay with Jason."

"What?" asked Jason.

"Come," said Cam, heading outside.

_(Cam strums guitar chords, looking at the camera- Commercial Break)_

* * *

_(Fiona plays the bass quietly- Commercial End)_

As Eric drank a cup of coffee, he looked at Cam. Cam had a serious look on his face like he wanted to say something. Cam's face was completely serious as he looked at the new upcoming artist in Hoenn. Suddenly, Eric busted out in laughter, looking at the Black Bandstand Ranger.

"You can't be serious. They are after me?" asked Eric, "Now, Cam. I know you have been on tour and getting back to the routine, but are you sure that you haven't gone over the edge?"

"Eric, I'm serious. I saw it myself. Those metallic creatures want to erase your song from the face of the planet!" said Cam, "I'm telling you this because I saw them myself."

"I believe you," said Eric, "Not! No one can destroy my song. Now, can we get back to business?"

Cam sighed. He knew Eric wasn't going to listen. Too much excitement has filled his mind. It was a good thing, because he finally has stepped into the spotlight, but for Cam, he knew that there were some side effects to it. He nodded and decided to get off topic, which was the concert.

"So," said Cam, "Want to sing in our concert?"

"Yep," said Eric.

"Good. You need rehearsal time?" asked Cam.

"Nope," said Eric.

"Good," said Cam, "Curtain is at 8. You need to get your crew set up and ready by 7. All of them must be tuned!"

Eric nodded as they both stood up, shaking hands. Cam nodded as Eric headed behind him. Cam turned around as he looked to see a green bush. Sandra, in Scyther form, looked at him. She crossed her blades across her chest and looked at him.

"Yes, it's been confirmed," said Cam.

Sandra nodded and smiled from ear to ear, smacking him with the side of her left blade. However, the bottom braids from his hair were cut off.

"Sandra!" yelled Cam.

Sandra looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Scyther?"

* * *

Hours Later…

The sun was setting toward the ocean. The Rangerz already have their band set up. They were all tuned and ready to go. Meanwhile, Eric was dressed up in a purple sparkly tux with his black bowtie. Cam stood there, looking at him.

"Too formal," said Cam.

Eric looked at Cam, "I'm trying to look professional, thank you very much."

Cam nodded, "Okay. Well, we're starting our opening. I would wait for your cue."

As he left, Eric smiled as he started to walk away. A black beam materialized from the ground as Eric left. Deotron chuckled as he walked toward the door. He saw a huge hallway and snuck into the stage. The amplifiers were there. Deotron put a red box on each amplifier without anybody knowing. He then turned around and took out a white console with multi-colored buttons.

"Jiratron, you have the other bombs set?" he whispered.

"Yeah," said Jiratron. Jiratron placed a couple on the lights without anyone knowing her. She put the red bombs around the whole rim of the Granite Arena. Jiratron jumped down next to Deotron. Next to them, Insane was looking at them.

"Now, we wait for the kill," said Deotron.

As the rangers kept playing their songs, fans were cheering and throwing things in the air. Poké Balls to release their Pokémon, causing them to dance and sway to the music. Sandra was twirling around stage with the microphone. Beck was nodding his head repeatedly as he smacked the drums with his drum set. Cam was playing the keyboard a lot on a couple of those solos. Fiona and Cam were on their knees playing a couple of frets. The crowds were endless. It was standing room only. Violet tried all she could to get the people to calm down. But, with two superstars playing on the island, it was hard to keep down. The girls were screaming. Some of them had more cleavage than others. The guys were mesmerized on Sandra, throwing kisses in the air and caused a mega mosh pit to occur. Violet had to quickly get her walkie talkie. Instantly, Officer Jenny from Dewford Island arrived to break it up. However, the more she did, the more the crowd increased. The song ended and Beck hopped off the guitar after the fans started screaming.

"Thank you!" said Beck, "That was our Mighty Morphin' segment of the Rangerz songs! We have some Overtech Overdrive to show. However, we are going to take this short break and we have somebody who wanted to perform. The island knew about it almost instantly. He's new and he has a song to sing that sold over 2 million copies in over four days. I present Eric Jansen!"

Eric came on stage in his shiny little attire. The fan girls were screaming as they went to reach up to the stage. Eric knelt down and kissed one of them. They started screaming as they were reaching their hands out. The other musicians arrived to play the song. Eric took out the microphone.

"Alright, start clapping!" he yelled.

The music began to start. People began to clap around the whole stadium as he was walking around, shaking his head. Cam laughed as he looked at him. However, Fiona's necklace started glowing. However, it was hard to see from the outside. Fiona sighed as he began to sing. She walked backstage and went to get a glass of water. As she poured a glass, she turned around to see Jiratron walking to look at the person. Fiona took the glass of water and walked straight to her. Jiratron turned around. Instantly, Jiratron was drenched. Fiona threw the glass at her, causing it to break in her face. Fiona and she started screaming as they were attacking each other, rolling on to the ground like female wrestlers. Jiratron yelled so much that she and Fiona went to the stage, where the fight took lose. Eric stopped singing as Fiona grabbed her by the neck. Jiratron kicked Fiona in the stomach, causing Fiona to land on the stage. The guys down below were in an uproar. Jiratron turned to see them.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"That's low to hurt a girl like that. You should go back to wherever it is you came from!" said one of the fans.

Jiratron raised her hand and released a couple of stars. The fans yelled as the majestic stars crashed on to the ground. Jiratron turned to Deotron, who walked next to her. Eric turned around, "It is true!"

"Say goodbye to Galaxy Honey!" he yelled, "And the arena!"

The rangers ran up toward the stage, helping Fiona get up in the process. The Bandstand Rangers struck their pose. As the fans started leaving, Deotron started laughing.

"That's as far as you go," said Cam.

"You're not going to destroy him," said Fiona.

"Why, you entertainers… I plan to destroy you and the whole arena with everybody. The main gate is locked!" said Deotron, "And it is rigged with a bomb, which I'm going to press now!"

As the rangers rushed over, Deotron and Jiratron hopped toward the pit and pressed the button. Instantly, the amplifiers and the stage exploded, causing the band and Eric to be covered in wires, pipes, debris and fire. Next, the ceiling started to cave in. People started screaming as they tried to break the glass doors. Violet sighed as she looked at the glass door. She hid, wondering what to do. It was quickly needed to be done. Instantly, without anybody knowing she withdrew her Auto Blaster and pulled the lever on it. She pulled the trigger. A golden beam shot the glass doors, causing the people to escape. Violet put it back as she saw the Granite Arena collapse. The only thing that stood was the stage and it was on fire. Deotron and Jiratron laughed as they started to walk away. Insane also nodded as he followed. However, they stopped. Cam and Fiona were standing right in front of them.

"You expected us to leave that easily?" asked Cam.

"You three are pathetic," said Fiona, "Especially, that lame monster. What was the purpose of sending him down?"

"To cite the source of the song," said Deotron, "And it's a Rayquazian song that Metallica wants destroyed!"

"And I won't let that happen, for I am a Rayquazian!" said Fiona.

"Agreed," said Cam, "I won't let you destroy my friend's dreams!"

Suddenly, the other three Bandstand Rangers were running toward them. Eric was already out of the debris and about to leave the stadium.

"We're behind them all the way," said Josh.

"And there's nothing you can do about it," said Sandra.

"You destroyed another concert. And I for one will not accept defeat!" said Beck.

"Rangers, let's go!" said Cam, pulling out his Metronome Morpher.

Turning the dial, the rangers activated their morphers.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming into their suits, the five rangers stood together, ready to strike.

"The serious spiritual drummer, Red Bandstand Ranger!"

"The amazing spiritual guitarist, Black Bandstand Ranger!"

"The handsome spiritual keyboardist, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"

"The beautiful spiritual vocalist, Green Bandstand Ranger!"

"The hopeful spiritual bassist. Yellow Bandstand Ranger!"

"Rangers of Peace and Harmony, Poké Rangers Bandstand!" yelled the rangers. As they posed, a string of music notes appeared behind them in multicolored lights. Insane yelled as he looked at them, "Allow me!"

"You are on it!" said Jiratron, "We'll be away!"

Insane took out two CDs and threw it at the rangers. The rangers yelled as the CDs floated around them, forming a chain. The rangers were tight and the chances of them getting out would be slim to none. They were chained tightly. Insane laughed as he threw two more CDs. Beck and the others yelled as they were sliced across the body. Beck reached for his Metronome Morpher.

"125… Rock Out!"

Doing so, the Metronome Morpher started glowing as the Notation Saber appeared. Suddenly, Kricketune appeared.

"_I woke up and you're in trouble now. That's awesome!" _he said.

"Break the chain. Now's not the time to be sarcastic!" said Beck.

Suddenly, Kricketune's spirit began to glow red. As Insane went to attack Beck, the chain was released. Beck kicked the crazy monster in the stomach, causing him to land on a couple of the chairs.

"Fiona!" said Cam, "Ready?"

"Yep," said Fiona.

"Guitar Blaster!"

"Bass Shooter!"

Beams of energy came out of their blasters, shooting DJ Insane. The DJ yelled as he landed on the ground. He looked at them.

"Now, you will take this!"

A DJ platform appeared and he placed a record on it. The rangers yelled as they stood up in a line. The DJ kept playing the song and all the rangers could do was dance and fist pump. However, Cam shot the platform his Guitar Blaster. The DJ yelled as the spell was broken. Beck took out the Signal Booster, shooting the DJ.

"Time to shoot the DJ!" said Beck, "Signal Bandstand Bazooka!"

Combined, the rangers aimed at the DJ. The DJ yelled as he was shot by the powerful blast of energy. He was shot so far that he left Granite Arena, landing on the sand. The rangers rushed out of there, amazed that he was destroyed after going a long distance. However, Jiratron appeared next to them.

"You have made me mad!" she yelled.

She closed her eyes and a blue beam shot from her body and into the sky. After thirty seconds, a blue beam came down from the sky, shooting DJ Insane's corpse. He grew ten times bigger than normal.

"Bandstand Zord time!" said the rangers.

Quickly, the zords materialized. Chatot yawned as Cam got inside the cockpit.

"You woke me up," said Chatot.

"Sorry," said Cam, "Right now, we have bigger issues."

The DJ yelled as he took out his two CDs, releasing a Psybeam. The Chatot took a good hit. Cam yelled as he landed on the ground. Beck and the Kricketune arrived in front.

"Attack Pattern Formation One!" yelled Beck, "Signal Beam!"

"Sludge Bomb!" yelled Fiona.

"Psybeam!" yelled Josh.

"Water Pulse!" yelled Sandra.

"Aeroblast!" yelled Cam.

A mixture of attacks combined into one, hitting DJ Insane. It hit him hard as he landed on the sandy ground. Smoke filled his body as he went to get up from the ground.

"Rangers, set tempo to 200," said Beck, turning the dial.

"Tempo Set," said the other rangers.

"Rockband Fusion! Bandstand Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit.

"Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!" yelled the rangers.

The Bandstand Megazord landed on the ground. DJ Insane threw a couple of CDs. The Bandstand Megazord stood there as the CDs swung around them. With a move, they went to strike one of them. But, a blue light appeared on all of them and they were electrocuted. The rangers yelled as the Bandstand Megazord landed on the sandy beach.

"Psybeam!" yelled Josh.

A rainbow beam came out of the Megazord's forehead, shooting the DJ. The Bandstand Megazord then threw a Poison Jab at the monster. The monster yelled as a major wound appeared in his stomach. He landed on the ground, in pain, trying to breathe.

"Nice," said Fiona, "Bandstand Guitar!"

The Bandstand Guitar appeared and the blade began to glow blackish-bluish that stuck out of the guitar. Raising it to the sky, he knew what it was time for.

"Bandstand Guitar, Aerial Ace!"

The blade cut across the DJ. The DJ yelled as sparks started flying. However, he was able to maintain himself. The blade changed to yellowish-purplish.

"Bandstand Guitar, Poison Thrust!"

With one thrust, the monster yelled as he exploded into a million pieces. The Bandstand Megazord posed, finishing the battle. The fans down below cheered as another plan of Scream's were folded.

"Let's go home," said Deotron.

"Damn you," said Jiratron.

So, the remainder of the night, the rangers found their equipment and new amplifiers were set outside. The band finished the concert and Eric sang his song… all the way to the end.

* * *

The next day…

Eric stood on the dock. The rangers were getting the RV to set sail. Cam stood there, looking at him.

"So, where are you off to on your tour?" asked Eric.

"Slateport City," said Cam, chuckling, "From what I heard, that was when the Poké Rangers began."

"Ah," said Eric, "I think I'll stay a couple more days and write new songs so I can record them. I want to say thanks. However, how did you know…"

"Intuition," said Cam, smiling, "Take care."

The two of them shook hands. Cam waved goodbye as he walked into the RV. The door was closed and the ropes were off.

"Everyone is on board?" asked Violet.

"Yep," said the rangers.

"Alright," said Jason, "The next stop: Slateport City."

Violet nodded as she looked at the ocean. The RV took off, floating on Route 107. She looked at the rangers. Should she tell them about her little secret? Well, there's always next chapter.

End of Chapter

* * *

**Cam: That made my day.**

**Fiona: Yep. **

**Sandra: However, what about next chapter?**

**Soundwave: REVENGE IS MINE!**

**Sandra: Oh boy…**

**Beck: We are trapped on a ship.**

**Jason: Soundwave wants revenge.**

**Soundwave: You will die by my foot!**

**Fiona: Bring it on!**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 16: Soundwave's Revenge**

* * *

A/N: So, the writer's block was gone and I could finish this. Alright, you can review. Yeah, sorry, Eric's not coming. I don't have enough room to fit one more. The next five chapters is the Slateport City arc. It will deal with the concert, Soundwave, a special guest star from a previous season, 300th episode, and something bright and beautiful.

Alright, have fun. Reviews appreciated.


	16. Soundwave's Revenge

A/N: Chapter 16 is here.

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers: Bandstand…_

_They arrived on Dewford Island, where the rangers get attacked in two places. Metallica shows his face and the rangers arrive at Granite Cave. However, it was an easy escape and the rangers are now to face with five legendary beings from the Blood Tablets. After a fierce battle, Sandra was the only one fit to battle. However, she and Raytron dueled at Granite Arena. Even though Raytron quit, Groutron summoned his zord to destroy them. However, that didn't work out either. Raytron, however decides to come up with a simple plan. He uses Nelteon, a monster with electric needles to control people to rob banks and steal from each other. Sandra and Fiona disguise themselves as thieves to get back at Raytron. However, both sides didn't work out their plans correctly, but it worked well for the rangers. Next, Cam meets Eric, who writes the song, "Galaxy Honey". However, it dealt with Fiona's Rayquazian ancestry and Metallica's hatred. It almost dealt with death to the concert that night. But, the rangers cleaned up their act. Now, they set sail for Slateport City!_

* * *

(Lyrics: Guns N' Roses- Shackler's Revenge)

_**I got a funny feeling  
There's something wrong today  
I got a funny feeling  
And it won't go away**_

I got an itchy finger  
An they'll be hell to play  
I'm gonna pull the trigger  
An blow them all away

Don't ever  
Try to tell me  
How much you care for me  
Don't ever  
Try to tell me  
How you are there for me

I don't believe there's a reason  
I don't believe in  
I don't believe there's a reason  
I don't believe in

* * *

Josh was swaying back and forth as he sat on top of the RV. The RV was floating across the seas of Route 108, heading toward Slateport City with the boom box close to his chest listening to some music. He opened his backpack next to him, which contained chips. Specifically, they were Sour Cream and Onion potato chips. As he ate them, he smiled as he looked at the blue skies that covered the place. He was looking at the beautiful ladies in the water. They were wearing red bathing suits and were looking at him. Josh smiled, blushing as he ate a potato chip. However, he couldn't stop staring at their bodies. However, the moment was interrupted by the sound of Cam swinging the door open.

"Congratulations, you just ruined the moment!" yelled Josh.

"Sorry," said Cam, "Just want to let you know that there's a violent storm ahead and wanted you to get inside before you fall off the vehicle."

Josh nodded, "Okay."

Gathering his things, he jumped into the RV. There, Jason and Violet were singing away to country music. Fiona was playing her bass while listening to her favorite song on her iTouch. Sandra and Beck were looking at each other as they installed a Dance, Dance Revolution arcade game, ready to challenge each other. Amy and Morris were asleep, trying to get some hours of sleep while waiting. Cam was reading a book and all Josh could think about was girls.

Josh sighed as he looked at the rangers. The last couple of days on Dewford Island, all he did was rehearse, save the world from Kyotron and the others, nearly got blasted by Sandra and Fiona, and saved a music artist from losing his career. He hoped that the Slateport City concert would be a bit better.

The clouds were darkened and it surrounded the sky as they were looking at the waves crash around them.

"This is bad," said Josh, gulping.

Suddenly, everyone was yelling as the RV was leaping forward across the waves with the white lightning bolts striking them down. They were flying across the sky. Jason stood there in shock as he saw an old ship heading straight in front of them.

"Oh boy," said Jason.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" yelled Violet.

* * *

**Beck: **Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(Pink flowers bloom)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(Jason Skycloud walks in the Shoal Cave)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(Scene switches to a meteor hitting the ground. An explosion occurs)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The rangers morph on the scene)_

_(Jason and Violet fix the RV)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 16: Soundwave's Revenge_

The rangers were all sitting in the seats as they were looking at where they were flying. Amy reached over to her laptop. She had a feeling if she didn't do something quick, they would be totaled. Instantly, she pressed a couple of passwords and presto. A green shield appeared around the RV as it smacked into the side of the ship. The RV fell back into the water.

"Releasing anchor," said Amy.

An anchor popped out of the RV, smacking to the ground. Jason turned toward the others, "Everyone okay?"

Everyone nodded. However, as they looked at the sky, the white lights were flashing back and forth. There was a presence of lightning that struck the area.

"Hmm…," said Violet, "I wonder where we are?"

"The Abandoned Ship," said Amy, "Even though it seems to be an alternate model of it."

"The Machine Empire blew it up three years ago," said Violet, "And it was replaced with this…"

Amy looked at it and then turned to Violet, "Oh…"

Jason looked outside the window. The clouds were dark and it looked very scary to walk outside. However, with the abandoned ship next to them, they should head up there. He turned to the others.

"Do you guys want to go up on the ship?" asked Jason.

"Uh…," said Violet, "Sure."

"Yeah," said Beck, "I love cruise ships."

The group headed out of the RV and found the black ladder that reached to the deck. Everybody was climbing up the ladder. Climbing on the last step, Beck hopped up, helping the others on to the deck. The deck was creaky with black splotches on it. He noticed there were gears that were here.

"There's gears on here," said Beck.

"Yeah," said Violet, "The Machine Empire had a battle here."

"Machine Empire," said Fiona, "Scary…"

* * *

As the band continued to explore, Soundwave laughed as he was looking at them. He disappeared to the ship's bridge. There, Kyotron was looking at him as he looked at her. He sighed as he looked at the bridge. Everything had a gear insignia with it.

"You know, everything is going into plan," said Soundwave.

"What?" asked Kyotron.

"We have the Abandoned Ship in our grasp," said Soundwave, "And since the Machine Empire made a replica of it to make it exactly like the ship that was destroyed, they left all of this equipment on. We can use this to get back at the rangers for everything they did!"

"Equipment?" asked Kyotron.

"This ship is armed with weapons beyond belief," said Soundwave, "And it can target from a very far distance."

Soundwave walked over toward the weapons console. He pressed a couple of buttons on the screen. A red lever appeared with a green targeting scanner that was plastered on the plexiglass. He aimed at one of the buildings in Dewford Island.

"Bye bye building," he said.

Pulling the trigger, a red beam was shot from the front of the ship. The beam instantly destroyed the building.

"Ha ha ha!" he yelled.

* * *

Outside, Sandra stopped walking. She looked at the red beams being shot from the ship. She looked at the other rangers.

"What?" asked Fiona.

"Is it just me or did you see red laser beams come out of this ship?" asked Sandra.

"Wait," said Violet, "I thought the Machine Empire used the ship for other reasons than just being a warship."

"Apparently, that's a secret you probably never found out," said Amy.

Violet shook her head, _"I can't wait to see Claydol…"_

"Well, let's investigate," said Beck, "Morris, Jason, Amy, and Violet can stay here and search the outer deck. The five of us will go in and search the ship on the inside. If we see anything weird, we get back on deck. Understood?"

The rangers nodded and so did the others. They split off all over the ship.

The outside crew was looking around. Amy turned to see that there was nothing on that side of the ship.

"That doesn't make sense," said Amy, "There's nobody here."

Morris nodded as he returned to the group, "It doesn't make any sense."

"Regardless," said Violet, "We need to keep going."

"Not if we have company," said Jason. His voice stuttered as he pointed at the Roadsters and Kyotron, who was laughing maniacally.

"Welcome to my hideout," said Kyotron, snapping her fingers.

* * *

Fiona and Josh were on the bottom level. They saw that there were pools of water that inhabited the area as well as wild Pokémon that were there. Josh couldn't say anything else about it. It seemed to him that there was a habitat made.

For Fiona, she looked at the whole area. She looked at one of the rooms. She turned to Josh, grabbing his shirt. Josh looked at the room. It was a bedroom but it had Junkheads that have never been built.

"Junkheads," said Fiona.

"Weren't they the Machine Fortress grunts that was 80 percent of the Machine Empire?" asked Josh.

"Yes," the yellow ranger said, "But, from what we see, they haven't been built yet."

"We should keep going," said Josh, "For all we know, there could be something really surprising. Especially, since we are at the bottom of the ship."

The two of them kept on walking, unknown to them that a shadow like figure is watching them from the background with green lights flashing back and forth.

* * *

Sandra and Cam were walking around the kitchen, which was damaged by the somewhat crash the Abandoned Ship had.

"This is amazing," said Sandra, "I love shipwrecks."

Cam sighed, "I don't. I mean, look at the food over there. That's all decomposed and…"

Sandra turned around, "How sick is this comment going to be."

Cam sighed, "Sick enough."

Sandra shook her head as she walked out of the kitchen. As they walked over pools of water, they began to see electronic wires being wired all over the place.

"What the hell?" asked Sandra.

"These wires are still running," said Cam, pointing to the door next to him. As he opened the door, Sandra and Cam gasped as they walked inside. There were wires that were linked to five red tubes filled with light energy. There was also a computer that was able to be modified. Cam walked over to the computer.

"The Machine Fortress Laser Beams version 2.0," said Cam, "Guess what?"

"What?" asked Sandra.

"We just found out where the sources of the laser beams are coming from," said Cam. He took out his Metronome Morpher, pushing Chatot's soul in the morpher.

"_Hello," _said Chatot.

"Hey," said Cam, "Let Kricketune know we found the source of where the weapons are."

"_What weapons?" _asked Chatot.

"We are on the Abandoned Ship," said Cam, "We believe that Scream is using this Abandoned Ship as a war weapon."

"_Get out of here," _said Chatot, _"Alright, I'll let Kricketune know, you guys be careful."_

"We'll try our best," said Sandra.

Closing on the morpher, all Cam could do was walk out and go back up front. However, they stopped. They saw a couple of Junkheads that were in the shadows.

"There are some that still exist," said Cam.

"Intruders… you will pay for interfering with the Soundwave and Kyotron," said one of them.

Suddenly, the doors opened from behind them. Cam and Sandra turned around as they saw Josh and Fiona, who were there as well.

"What the hell?" asked Josh, "I thought the Machine Empire died?"

"They work with Scream now," said Cam.

Suddenly, the Junkheads grabbed the four rangers, teleporting them to a place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beck was on the upper level. There was nothing to see, except beds made and a couple of things.

"Crazy," said Beck.

"Amazing," a voice said, "It's nice of you to drop in."

Beck turned around, in confusion. Suddenly, a black claw grabbed him and threw him in the shadows.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hi," said Morris, "Nice of you to drop in."

"I know," said Sandra.

The rangers, Morris, Amy, Violet, and Jason were tied to chains, hanging from the ceiling. Sandra looked at Kyotron and Soundwave as he looked at them.

"I got to admit Kyotron, rebuilding the Junkheads and programming them to work for us is really cool," said Soundwave.

"Well, I love computers," said Kyotron, smiling. She looked at Josh and jumped toward him, "How does it feel to die in front of me?"

Her hand touched his. All Josh could do was shiver in response to feeling the cold touch of her hand.

"Very cold," said Josh, "It feels very cold."

Kyotron smiled as she closed her eyes, "Good. Now, all we need is Beck and then that's it."

"Yes, this Abandoned Ship will be perfect for my next target," said Soundwave.

"And where's that?" asked Violet.

"I'll give you hints," said Soundwave, "Mostly all the battles took places there since 2006. Especially one where the city was wiped out by all past enemies and the Space Rangers, the rangers before you, defeated their enemy at this place. They are almost done finishing the city."

Violet's eyes widened, "Oh, no. You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes, Violet," said Soundwave, "I would. Slateport City is my next target."

Fiona grumbled, "If that's true, then Slateport City should be left alone. Slateport City has been through enough for the past four years. Please, don't do it!"

Soundwave pressed a couple of buttons. The wall behind opened up to reveal the ocean. A green scanner appeared to show the new buildings that were built in Slateport City.

"Charge up the weapon systems," said Kyotron. As Soundwave pressed a couple of buttons, the two nozzles popped out of the top of the ship, aiming at the city.

"With that much energy in that laser," said Morris, "Do you know how much Pokémon and humans will be affected by this?"

"Do you honestly think I care?" asked Soundwave.

"Same question," said Kyotron.

Suddenly, Beck appeared with a couple of Junkheads. The Junkheads grabbed the chains on the ground and wrapped Beck. Beck yelled as he was then hoisted on to the ground.

"You find anything?" asked Sandra.

"Nothing," said Beck, "Just old crew quarters. What's going on?"

"They are about to attack Slateport City with this new war machine," said Jason, "I'm scared."

"Agreed," said Morris, gulping.

"Slateport City was almost wiped off the map and now they are going to attack it again," said Beck, "That is stupid."

"Well, I have an idea," said Violet.

Fiona turned toward Violet. Violet looked up as she saw the chains, swinging back and forth, she had to come up with a plan. Violet made sure that both Kyotron and Soundwave were both turned around. Soundwave was about to press a couple of buttons to aim at the city. Violet started swinging. Beck was looking at the chains going back and forth. With five swings, she was able to get toward Soundwave. On the fifth swing, she grabbed Soundwave by the legs. Soundwave tried grabbing her legs, trying to pull them apart. But, Violet wouldn't do so. Instead, Soundwave pulled on them, causing Violet to break free from the ceiling. Kyotron took out her bow and released a couple of arrows. The chains broke free, causing Violet to land on the ground.

"What the hell?" asked Kyotron, "That was bad."

"Well," said Soundwave, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I always thought I would need this," said Violet, taking out a red blaster that resembled a car. Beck and the others examined it and then looked at each other, it was familiar, but they couldn't remember what it was. Morris turned to Amy. Amy was shocked as she turned to Jason. Jason didn't say a word. He knew her secret.

"This is what I'm going to do," said Violet. Pulling on the trigger, yellow beams shot the consoles, destroying the weapon systems. She then shot the chains, causing everyone to break free.

"Damn you," said Soundwave.

"Get out of here," said Violet.

As the rangers left, the Junkheads appeared with some Roadsters. The Roadsters and the Junkheads started laughing as they kept walking toward them. Violet pulled the lever on the Auto Blaster, charging it.

"Auto Punisher!"

Releasing the trigger, golden beams came out of her laser gun, causing Soundwave to feel the full force of it. Soundwave yelled as he felt the powerful blows. Fiona popped her head out to see what was going on.

"No way," said Fiona.

Violet stretched out her right hand, revealing her Turbo Morpher. It was silver with five red lights from the top to bottom with a key insert. She took out her Turbo Key which was connected to her usual car keys.

"I have heard of you," said Soundwave, "There's no way!"

"I'm afraid it is," said Violet, "Shift into Turbo!"

Upon doing the motion, she inserted the key into the chamber, turning it. The lights started flashing, and a yellow aura surrounded it. Fiona gasped as she saw what was going on.

"Oh my," said Fiona.

A Raichu-Minivan hybrid popped out of her morpher, shooting out toward Violet. Violet's uniform began to majestically appear. She had a silver belt with a white holder that carried a red blaster. She had white boots and white gloves with black rims and there were two yellow squares above the stomach; one square around the neck and one right under it. He had two white stripes across his upper arms. She had two yellow triangles; one on each shoulder. She had the letter T on the right shoulder with the number 4 on the left shoulder. She had a skirt attached and she had a Raichu helmet with headlights.

"Lightning Blitz, Yellow Turbo Ranger!"

Fiona gasped as she walked toward her, "I knew there was something strange about you!"

Violet turned around and gasped, "Oh shit! You watched the whole thing?"

"Junkheads, Roadsters, eliminate them!" Soundwave yelled.

Fiona took out her Metronome Morpher. She inserted the Beedrill soul into her morpher. She turned the dial to 100 tempo.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Glowing in yellow light, she morphed into her ranger form. The two Yellow Rangers took on the grunts with all their might. With a quick roundhouse kick, Violet kicked the Roadster hard and punched another Roadster in the face. Gracefully, she did the split and punched the Roadster in front of her and shot two of them with her Auto Blaster.

Fiona did cartwheels across the bridge and kicked two of the Roadsters. The Roadsters crashed on to the systems. She withdrew her Notation Saber and slashed a couple of them across the chest. She twirled around, slicing another creature in the face. She jumped up and kicked the next creature in the chest. She flipped backwards and kicked Soundwave in the chest. Soundwave fell backwards and landed on the ground.

"Rolling Batons!" yelled Violet, taking out her weapons. They were yellow batons and on each end of the batons, there were tires that attached to each end. She made an X using them, creating an electric type attack at Kyotron. Kyotron yelled as she flew backwards, crashing through the bridge.

"Bass Shooter!" said Fiona, taking out her weapon. A blast of yellow energy caused Soundwave to yell. An explosion came out of the side, causing Soundwave to land on the ground.

Violet and Fiona looked at each other as they saw them squirming. Violet laughed as a yellow aura surrounded her, causing her suit to disappear.

"So," said Violet, "Surprise?"

Fiona sighed, "Later. We will talk about this later."

"Just us. I don't want the other guys to know," said Violet.

"Know about what?"

The two yellow rangers turned to see the others walk toward her. Morris shook his head, "Come on, you can tell us."

"I would rather wait," said Violet.

Suddenly, there was a sudden rumble underneath the ship. The rangers were looking above and then they turned outside toward the hole. There was a humanoid Kyogre robot that stood there, shooting blue beams from its eyes. The beams penetrated the top of the ship, causing flames and debris to fall. The rangers left before the bridge collapsed.

"We need to stop them!" said Beck.

"Well," said Soundwave, "Come and get me!'

"Agreed," said Kyotron.

Beedrill, without a care, popped out of the Metronome Morpher, _"Rangers, let's do it."_

"Agreed," said Beck, "Rangers, ready?"

The three rangers nodded as they stood with Beck, ready with their Metronome Morphers.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Morphing into their suits, the five rangers changed the dial on the tempo.

"Bandstand Zords, Rock Out!"

Instantly, the Kricketune, Beedrill, Politoed, Chimeco and Chatot zords appeared. Appearing in his cockpit, Beck took out his Metronome Morpher.

"Metronome Morpher, set!"

The rangers placed the Metronome Morphers on the system. The consoles began to glow in bright light.

"Rockband Fusion, Bandstand Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit.

"Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!"

The Bandstand Megazord punched the Kyogre robot in the face. The Kyogre robot released a couple of blue beams at it, causing the Bandstand Megazord to go off balance. It landed in the water. However, it picked itself up.

"You can't defeat us," said Soundwave.

"Oh, really?" asked Fiona, "Poison Jab!"

Swinging a right fist, a purple glow appeared from the right hand of the Bandstand Megazord. It pierced the face of the Kyogre robot, causing a lot of damage.

"Take this!" yelled Fiona, "Pin Missile!"

The needles popped out, shooting the robot. Soundwave yelled as he saw the cockpit explode in his face.

"That's it," said Kyotron, "Hydro Cannon!"

The robot opened its mouth releasing a lot of water from its mouth. The rangers yelled as they felt the powerful blast of water hit them.

"That's it," said Fiona, "I've had enough! Bandstand Guitar!"

The Bandstand Guitar appeared with a yellowish-purplish blade popping out. The robot watched as the Bandstand Megazord went for its final attack. Kyotron and Soundwave looked at each other.

"We should retreat for now," said Kyotron.

"Agreed," said Soundwave, "Rangers, we will be back to defeat you and we will use whatever means necessary to destroy Hoenn for our purpose. Retreat!"

The robot sunk back into the harsh, cold ocean waters. The Bandstand Megazord stood over the Abandoned Ship. Morris, Jason, Violet, and Amy looked at each other as they stood, watching the Megazord.

"Nice job," said Amy, "Now, let's get out of here."

"Let me just do something first," said Violet, taking out a piece of yellow tape from the RV.

Five minutes later, Violet posted a sign at the base of the ship, saying: **NO TRESSPASING. 50000 pokedollar fine.**

"If anybody wants to get into the ship, they will be fined. If any common criminal finds what was inside," said Violet, "They could use this to commit mass murder."

"Nice," said Jason.

'Well," said Beck, "I don't mean to be a party pooper, but shouldn't we get a move on?"

"Agreed," said Violet.

The group jumped into the RV. The anchor was raised and the RV backed up, fueled from using some of the tanks they found in the Engine Room. The RV had enough gas to get to Slateport City.

* * *

"Your highness…," said Soundwave, "We have another problem."

"What?" asked Metallica, "I know the battleship plan was destroyed."

"Well… I guess revenge didn't work out after all," said Soundwave, "Oh, and Violet Skycloud seems to be a very peculiar person."

Metallica looked at him. Kyotron nodded as she took out a CD. Metallica grabbed it and played it next to him. Instantly, he gasped as he saw Violet and five other people on the screen.

"So, that's why you are secretive," said Metallica, "Well, after they're dead, you're next."

His laugh filled the whole entire cave.

* * *

**Beck: That was crazy!**

**Sandra: Yeah….**

**Cam: True to that.**

**Fiona: Next Chapter…**

**Josh: Roll tape!  
**

**Sandra: Oh my, all these Pokémon!  
**

**Killer Red: Perfect, my machine will be ready in no time. I have enough to make slaves.**

**?: We need to do rescue them.**

**Sandra: But, how?**

**?: I got it.**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 17: You've Got a Friend**

* * *

A/N: So, this chapter I thought about killing off Soundwave, but I kill off generals too early at first. This chapter, we finally see Fiona learn of Violet's secret. Now, next chapter another veteran ranger from Hoenn returns to help the team and Sandra. So, I hope to see you soon!


	17. You've Got a Friend

_Last time on Poké Rangers: Bandstand…_

_They arrived on Dewford Island, where the rangers get attacked in two places. Metallica shows his face and the rangers arrive at Granite Cave. However, it was an easy escape and the rangers are now to face with five legendary beings from the Blood Tablets. After a fierce battle, Sandra was the only one fit to battle. However, she and Raytron dueled at Granite Arena. Even though Raytron quit, Groutron summoned his zord to destroy them. However, that didn't work out either. Raytron, however decides to come up with a simple plan. He uses Nelteon, a monster with electric needles to control people to rob banks and steal from each other. Sandra and Fiona disguise themselves as thieves to get back at Raytron. However, both sides didn't work out their plans correctly, but it worked well for the rangers. Next, Cam meets Eric, who writes the song, "Galaxy Honey". However, it dealt with Fiona's Rayquazian ancestry and Metallica's hatred. It almost dealt with death to the concert that night. But, the rangers cleaned up their act. On the road to Slateport City, they ran into the Abandoned Ship, which the Machine Empire took over. Soundwave thought it would be funny to unleash beams at Slateport City and Dewford Island. Violet becomes the Yellow Turbo Ranger to defeat the foe with Fiona, helping and now they arrive at Slateport City. _

* * *

"Ah," said Violet, looking at the upcoming city, "Look at the beautiful city up ahead, and brings back old memories."

Violet smiled as she turned to her cousin who was pressing the gas pedal on the console, "What makes you happy about this city? I worried that you were going to get bombarded by everything that happened here."

Violet giggled, "It's a long story."

Morris nodded as he went to the front, "Come on, you were going to tell us."

"Nope. Not yet," said Violet.

Fiona giggled as she walked toward the front, grabbing Morris, "She'll tell you when she's ready. Now, come on."

"But, what's so bad about that?" asked Morris as he was dragged backwards. Violet giggled as she looked at the sandy beaches.

"_Welcome home," _thought Violet.

* * *

**Beck: **Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(Pink flowers bloom)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(Jason Skycloud walks in the Shoal Cave)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(Scene switches to a meteor hitting the ground. An explosion occurs)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The rangers morph on the scene)_

_(Jason and Violet fix the RV)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 17: You've Got a Friend_

_**When you're down and troubled**_

_**And you need some loving care**_

_**And nothing… nothing is going right**_

_**Close your eyes and think of me**_

_**And soon I will be there**_

_**To brighten up even your darkest nights**_

_**You just call out my name**_

_**And you know wherever I am**_

_**I come running to see you again**_

_**Winter, spring, summer, or fall**_

_**All you got to do is call**_

_**And I'll be there yeah… yeah… yeah…**_

_**You got a friend**_

The song was blasting on Sandra's speakers as she kept writing in a green notebook that she kept in her backpack. She was writing her personal thoughts as she continued to press the paper with her black pen. However, as she kept writing, the RV stopped. Sandra closed the book, getting up from the bed. She looked at Jason who parked the car.

"Alright," said Jason, "We have to set up at the Slateport Contest Hall."

"Wasn't that burnt by that fateful war that occurred in August?" asked Beck.

"It's been rebuilt," said Violet, "And it looks awesome from what I heard. Well, since we will be here for a little bit, we'll set up tonight. Let's have some fun. I'm going to go out and explore the city."

"Cool," said Sandra, "And I am going to go out as well."

"Really?" asked Jason, "By yourself?"

"Yeah," said Fiona.

"Uh-huh," said Sandra, "Besides, I am going to see somebody."

"Okay," said Cam, "Have fun!"

* * *

She headed out the door and walked into the beautiful city. However, no one came up for an autograph. To Sandra's point, it must've been because they were too busy rebuilding. However, she realized that there is one place that has been rebuilt and yet, still able to function: the Seashore House.

Walking toward the front door, she pulled the door toward her as she walked inside. It was still the same place. There was a bar on one side and a group of tables on the other and on the bottom level there was a basketball court, and a mini Pokémon battle arena. Outside, there was the swimming pool. It seemed that nobody showed up.

As she walked toward the bar chair to sit down, she looked up to see a red haired girl walking toward her. She had a green t-shirt and black jeans as she walked toward her.

"Hello," she said, "I guess I forgot to lock the doors. I'm not opening yet."

"Oh," said Sandra, "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have came inside."

"Oh, it's okay," she said, "Sit. My name is Sara. I own the Seashore House. Just came back from a full year trip around the world and came to a wreck. Heh, Jimmy would've killed me if he found out."

"Jimmy… Jimmy Buffet was the original manager here at the time?" asked Sandra.

"Yep," said Sara, "And four years ago, he left. I came in just in time. I then left the place for Geki and Sid to run. They didn't do much."

"Never heard of them," said Sandra.

"They were funny. They would always get into fights and they would be dumb blondes," said Sara.

Sandra smiled as she looked at the place, "Things must've changed since four years ago."

"Yep," said Sandra, "A lot of things happened."

Suddenly, the door swung open. Sara and Sandra turned toward the person walking inside. As he stepped in, he looked at them and was also looking at Sandra.

"Excuse me, we haven't opened yet," said Sara.

"Oh," the person said, "I'm sorry. I'll just head back out."

As he went to walk out, Sandra cleared her throat, "Wait… you look familiar. It only has been a year ago since I met you."

The person looked at her as well with a conspicuous look. He was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt with silver stripes that went vertically. He had a gold trim around the shirt arms. He also had brown hair and black eyes, staring at Sandra, "Sandra, nice to see you again."

"Hey, Claese," said Sandra, giving him a hug.

"You two know each other?" asked Sara.

"We haven't seen each other in so long," said Claese, smiling. As a result, Sandra could easily grin as they began to walk out of the place.

"By the way," said Sandra, "I'll come back when it reopens."

"Okay," said Sara, "Here, I made this for you. But, I thought you were going to stay. It's on the house."

Sandra smiled as she grabbed the drink. It had a lot of Oran Berry juice in it with a straw and it was contained in a plastic cup with a lid on top.

"Why thank you," said Sandra, pulling out a photo. She wrote her name in black marker on the photo and gave it to Sara as they left. Sara looked at the photograph. It had a picture of Sandra singing on the microphone.

"Oh my," she said, "It is her! This is amazing! I thought they disbanded!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Scream Mountain…

Killer Red was laughing manically as he was looking at his new project. It was rolled up in a white poster board with a rubber band wrapped around it, "This is perfect!"

"What do you mean perfect?" asked Soundwave. He crossed his arms, looking at the villain. Killer Red smiled as he laid out the plan. The two of them looked at each other as Killer Red pointed at the plan.

"My ultimate weapon, of course," said Killer Red, "I just need someone to help me make it."

"Make it?" asked Soundwave, "You need a lot of people to help you on that."

Killer Red nodded as he looked at Soundwave. He then looked up, "Perfect. I'll capture the Sandslash and the Scyther in Slateport City. I've seen a lot of them!"

"A lot of them, why?" asked Soundwave.

"They are helping rebuild Slateport City. If I can capture all of them, they can be used to create my new weapon. This weapon will destroy the Rangerz band and of course, we can control the world," said Killer Red.

Soundwave sighed, "Do you know that this is the most idiotic plan I have ever seen you come up with? Does Metallica know?"

"Nope," said Killer Red, "And I don't plan to tell him, like he cares about us anyway. When the Legend Killers showed up, courtesy of Kriker, Metallica and them have been in meetings. We were kicked out."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Soundwave.

"I'm going to show Metallica that I am worthy of destroying Hoenn!" said Killer Red, "And if I have to capture every Pokémon to work for me so they can build me shit, I will."

Soundwave sighed, "You might as well make a monster just in case your plan doesn't work."

Killer Red looked at him, "Good thinking."

* * *

While they were plotting, Kriker, Metallica, and the Legend Killers sat together as they looked at the six Turbo Rangers that were shown in a holographic projector. They were watching the victorious battles of theme.

"So, that girl took over the power to become the Yellow Ranger and she defeated the Reckless Riders with the others?" asked Groutron, "She is a major threat if Rangerz go down the tubes."

"Especially, since we are trying to be a number 1 band!" said Kriker.

"Still…," said Metallica, "She must be captured and destroyed. I will not have a ranger from the past help the rangers. I, for one, don't want to end up in the same boat as the **other idiots** that were destroyed."

"Like who?" asked Kriker.

"Were you on pot during Countdown to Destruction?" asked Metallica, "Mariah, Dawson, their Dark Ninjas, Baronaw, King Speed, Master Stryker or whoever that guy's name was…"

"Jou," said Jiratron, showing a book, "It says so write here in this little biography- 'The Life of Being a Hero in both Space and Cyberspace'- by Felix Jefferson. Tells about his life as a Space Ranger and all the adventures that the rangers gone through."

"Amazing," said Raytron.

Suddenly, Metallica threw the book across the floor, "STAY ON TASK, MONSTERS! We have things we need to do! Where's Killer Red and Soundwave?"

"Plotting their next plan," said Kriker, coughing.

"WHAT?" yelled Metallica, "WITHOUT MY AUTHORIZATION?"

His voice echoed through the whole cave. He walked toward the exit of the meeting place and turned to Soundwave, who was yawning, reading a book.

"SOUNDWAVE, WHERE'S KILLER RED? I NEED HIM… NOW!"

His voice was rough. His eyes were gleaming red and there was red sparks flying out of his body.

"He… left to do what he needed to do," said Soundwave.

"DAMN HIM… AND DAMN YOU FOR LETTING HIM LEAVE!" yelled Metallica, "FETCH HIM, NOW!"

Soundwave nodded as he quickly dashed away. Metallica groaned as he saw the plan drawn out on the piece of paper. He looked at it.

"It's good," he said, "But he should've asked me."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So," said Claese, "What have you been up to?"

Sandra smiled as she looked at him. The two of them were walking on the streets of Slateport City. Houses have been rebuilt and it looks like there is still some construction going on. She stretched her arms and put her hands behind her head as she kept walking, "The same old, same old. I have been going on tour."

"So, I heard," said Claese, "And Scream, the new band has been destroying the region. It seems they are there every time you show up."

"Well," said Sandra, "Unfortunately, yes. But, they can be easily handled."

Claese looked at Sandra for a second, "Whoa, what are you trying to say?"

Sandra looked at him. She gulped for a couple of seconds. Does Claese know about her ranger duties? She coughed as she began to make something up. At least something true, "Well, isn't it obvious? The Poké Rangers Bandstand were defeating them one after the other."

"True. I like the Green Ranger," said Claese.

Sandra stopped walking. Her face turned completely red. Claese looked at her with a weird look, "Is something wrong?"

Sandra looked up, shook her head, and smiled, "It's nothing."

Claese looked at her, "Your face is red. Why are you blushing?"

"Well," said Sandra, "Because… I… uh…"

'_What the hell do I say?' _she thought.

'_I think she lost it after I saw her in the Holon Region,' _thought Claese.

However, before Sandra could say anything, there was a sound of destruction. Sandra and Claese ran over to the smoke. Apparently, it wasn't an attack. It was just a random collapse of wood that landed on the ground.

"Whoa," said Sandra, "What happened here?"

Suddenly, there were sounds of Sandslash and Scyther. The two of them looked up as they heard what they were saying.

"Did they just say help?" asked Claese.

"Uh-huh," said Sandra.

The two of them started off, heading toward the midst of the woods, past the place where the debris was. The two of them started running down the hill in the woods, looking at a black jeep with tons of the bug and ground Pokémon, screaming for help. As the two of them got to the riverbank, the jeep had to make a complete stop. The door opened up as Killer Red appeared.

"Sandra, leave!" said Killer Red.

"Killer Red, why are you taking the Sandslash and the Scyther?" asked Sandra.

"None of your concern," he said, taking out his guitar, "Now, scram!"

Stringing a horrible chord, a red beam came out of the neck. Claese and Sandra dodged as the beam hit the ground, causing an explosion. Sandra took out her Metronome Morpher, "That's it!"

"Uh-huh," said Claese, looking at her.

"Claese, leave," said Sandra.

"Nah, I would rather help," said Claese, taking out his black cell phone. Killer Red looked at him, "Who do you think you are?"

"Your worst nightmare," said Claese.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming into her suit, she stood ready to battle. Claese stood aghast to see the Green Bandstand Ranger right in front of him. Claese opened up his cell phone.

"Digitizer, Install!" yelled Claese.

"What?" asked Sandra.

_**2-5-8-0! INSTALL!**_

"Huh?" asked Killer Red.

Pressing the green 'SEND' button on his cell phone, he held it straight out in front of him. The word 'INSTALL' appeared in red letters. The cell phone began to glow silver and gold as his body was surrounded by silver and gold light. He put his arms down and in a flash of silver light his digital suit appeared doing a 360 degree turn with a green bar with a yellow light going across. It then began to flash silver, saying **MORPHING COMPLETE. **

Claese was wearing a suit that had golden stripes across the shoulder blades, with a golden stripe across the chest with five green squares. The gloves, and boots had a gold trim and the belt was gold while the buckle of the belt had a golden rectangle with a triangle engraved in the middle. He didn't have any sidearm. His helmet resembled a Sandslash with a ground type symbol on the black screen of his helmet.

"What the hell?" asked Sandra, looking at Claese, "When were you a ranger?"

"Before you," said Claese, "I helped the Space Rangers defeat the Neji Virus. You saw me on TV when Slateport was attacked, didn't you?"

"No, I was busy trying to find a singing job," said Sandra, "And to tell you the truth, I never expected to be a Poké Ranger in the first place!"

"_Uh," _said Politoed, popping out of Sandra's morpher, _"Less talk, more action?"_

Killer Red shook his head, "That's why you look so familiar. Oh well, I guess then you won't be able to get me. I'm a bit powerful. After all, I'm a rockstar and a band warrior."

"Wow, well you played horrible chords on the guitar. You should take lessons," said Claese.

"Why you," said Killer Red. His fists clenched as he went to strike. However, Soundwave magically appeared in front of him, holding him.

"Soundwave, you got to come quick. Metallica's mad!" said Soundwave.

"Excuse me," said Killer Red, "I have things I need to do."

Claese looked at Sandra, "You deal with these morons here?"

"Yeah," said Sandra, "Meet the two henchman of Scream!"

Soundwave turned around, "Nice to meet you. I'll destroy you later. I have to bring this guy back to the boss."

"You know what, Soundwave? Get out of here," he said, shooting a red bolt at Soundwave. Soundwave yelled as he landed on the ground. Soundwave walked over toward him in agony. Suddenly, a blue lightning bolt came from the sky, hitting the ground. Claese and Sandra closed their eyes as Metallica showed up.

"I guess finding him wasn't worth it," said Metallica, "I love your plan."

"And who are you?" asked Claese, pointing at him. Metallica turned around. He stood in shock.

"You… you're one of those veteran rangers that destroyed every ounce of evil," he said, "I'm sure their spirits would love it if I got rid of you."

Claese turned around, "I wouldn't try."

Sandra looked at Claese, "I wouldn't mess with him. He's a bit vicious."

"You know from battle experience at Dewford," said Metallica, laughing, "Sweet. Now, I can wipe you out from existence! Green Ranger, take this!"

His right claw stretched out, releasing a blue lightning bolt. Sandra and Claese ducked as an explosion occurred.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the RV…

"This is awesome," said Cam, coming back with groceries, "I gave ten autographs and I finally had a chance to actually talk to people."

"That's good," said Fiona. She turned around as she started playing her bass guitar. Cam looked at her, "What's up?"

"She didn't come back yet," said Fiona, "She said she would be out for a little bit."

"Yeah," said Cam, "It's now one in the afternoon. Where could she be?"

Suddenly, Beedrill popped out of Fiona's morpher. It was frantic as it hovered over Fiona.

"Beedrill, what's wrong?" asked Fiona.

"_Fiona, it's terrible! Killer Red sent a monster to steal the Sandslash and the Scyther that are helping rebuild the city," _said Beedrill.

"We'll call the others," said Cam.

"_However,"_ said Beedrill, _"Metallica is fighting Sandra and Killer Red. Sandra caught Killer Red with the first catch of them."_

"This is terrible!" said Fiona.

"Alright," said Cam, "Fiona, go help Sandra. I'll get the others."

"Right," said Fiona.

"_Be careful,"_ said Beedrill, disappearing.

The two of them turned toward Morris and Amy. Amy looked up as she saw Cam race toward the exit.

"Slateport's in trouble again," said Cam, "Metallica's attacking Sandra."

"I'll get the others," said Amy.

Morris sighed, "It really sucks. Why the hell do they always attack on a nice day like today?"

"That's Scream for you," said Amy, getting up from her chair. She reached for her laptop as she went to activate the communication system.

* * *

Five minutes later, the people were screaming as the Roadsters were grabbing the Sandslash and Scyther. They all fainted from their attacks as the Roadsters put them in bags. People were screaming as they were running. The monster laughed as he walked around. He was a Scyther monster with blades that have Sandslash claws and brown spikes that appeared on the back of his body. He had red eyes and his tongue was blue as he licked around his lips.

"Now… time for my slaves to work!" he said.

"Hold it!" yelled Cam as he ran across in his ranger suit. Josh and Beck also arrived at the exact same time.

"Poké Rangers!" yelled the monster.

"Alright, release them at once!" yelled Josh, "Or do we have to force you to?"

"Roadsters, attack!" yelled the beast.

The Roadsters threw the Pokémon in a massive metal cage and started attacking. Beck, Josh, and Cam took out their Notation Sabers.

"All attack!" yelled Beck.

The three rangers went to attack.

* * *

While all of that was happening, Metallica started throwing lightning bolts. Sandra ducked and jumped up from the ground. She kicked Metallica in the face. However, he used his claws and ripped her stomach. She yelled as she landed on the ground, in pouring agony.

"That's it," said Claese, "Sand Blaster!"

Upon the command, a silver weapon materialized in his hands shaped like a pistol. It was black with gold trimming on the sides. He shot a gold beam at Metallica. Metallica blocked it and released a blue bolt at him. Claese dodged the attack. However, Soundwave smacked him with his microphone. The microphone wrapped around his neck. Claese yelled as he tried to break free. Soundwave laughed as his speakers began to appear. Turning them up, he went to blast his music. But, the Sand Blaster's blade popped out and he sliced the microphone. He rolled over just in time for the speakers to do heavy damage. Suddenly, a yellow beam came from behind Claese as Soundwave felt the pain.

"Fiona!" yelled Sandra.

Fiona flipped over and landed on the ground. She took out her Bass Shooter and started shooting Soundwave and Killer Red. Killer Red yelled as he released his guitar beams at Fiona. Fiona dodged them and kicked Killer Red across the face. She jumped up and kicked Soundwave. Metallica stretched his claw out, smacking Fiona in the stomach.

"Why you…," said Claese, "Sand Blaster: Hyper Mode!"

Upon the command, fifty silver bullets hit Metallica. Metallica blocked all of them. He watched as Claese stretched out its blade.

"Sand Blaster: Metallic Deletion!"

Suddenly, Metallica grabbed the weapon and kicked Claese on the ground. Claese yelled as he landed on the ground. Metallica laughed as he looked at his charged weapon.

"You can have your toy back. I believe you called your finisher?" he asked.

Claese stood there, looking at what could happen. Metallica laughed as he threw the Sand Blaster at him. Claese closed his eyes as he turned his head. Suddenly, he heard a scream and an explosion. Claese opened his eyes as the Green Bandstand Ranger took the hit. Sandra fell to her knees and landed on the ground.

"Ha," said Metallica, "That was brilliant. The Green Ranger took your fall."

Fiona stood there and then turned to Metallica, "You bastard!"

"Shut up," said Metallica. Two beams of blue light shot Fiona in the stomach. Fiona yelled as she landed on the ground. Metallica laughed, "Killer Red, take them somewhere. Soundwave, go find Slashstrike and tell him to retreat. Rangers, I will destroy you!"

Claese held Sandra in his arms as Metallica turned around, "I hope I don't see you the next time you come. I will be more than happy to get rid of you, myself, Silver Space Ranger."

As he and Soundwave disappeared, Killer Red threw a bomb, causing an explosion. The jeep was gone with the cries of the Pokémon. As the smoke cleared, Fiona walked up toward Sandra. Sandra's helmet was digitized off, trying to get air.

"Sandra," said Claese.

_(Sandra starts singing- Commercial Break)_

* * *

_(Sandra finishes singing- Commercial End)_

By the river, Beck, Josh, and Cam stood on the riverbanks where Fiona, Sandra, and Claese were. Sandra was on the edge of the river as Fiona was scanning her whole body with the Metronome Morpher.

"Hmm… vital signs are normal," said Fiona, "She'll come around soon. She's just knocked out from the force of the attack."

"That's a relief," said Claese, sighing.

"Who are you?" asked Cam.

"I'm Claese. I am a colleague of Sandra. I may have been the one to be at fault," he said, "I was the Silver Space Ranger."

"The ones that defeated the Neji Virus," said Josh, nodding, "Well, it's nice to see you. But, what happened?"

"Well, we caught Killer Red stealing wild Sandslash and Scyther. Sandra and I went to intercept them. However, Metallica showed up with Soundwave. I was facing Metallica with Fiona over here and apparently, I used my Sand Blaster finisher on Metallica. But, he stopped it. When he threw the Sand Blaster at me, I had to close my eyes. I thought it would be the end. But, Sandra took the final blow," said Claese.

"How powerful is that attack?" asked Beck.

"Let's just say if she wasn't her ranger suit, this would've killed her," said Claese, "My weapon is really powerful."

Beck froze. He saw Claese's expression. It was serious and cold. Claese turned around as he looked at the river bank, "And to think I was just catching up on old times."

"Wait," said Cam, "You knew her before?"

"Yeah, back in Holon," said Claese, smiling. The song 'You've Got a Friend' played in the background as he looked at the water reflection, "She met the Poké Power Rangers and everything. If it wasn't for her visit, we wouldn't be friends. To think that she was a ranger, I was very surprised."

"I'm sure she was surprised too," said Fiona, "Because…"

Claese looked at her, "What? How do you know that?"

"She never expected you to be the Silver Ranger. She actually read Felix Jefferson's ranger stories. She kept mentioning that it could've been the Claese she saw in Holon, but I assured her it could've been somebody else. Well, surprise! She likes you!" said Fiona.

Claese's cheeks turned bright red, "Really?"

"Yep," said Fiona.

Claese turned around toward Sandra, "Really?"

"Hmm," said Fiona, "Yep."

Claese's head looked over Sandra's face. As Claese looked at her, Sandra's eyes opened up and punched Claese in the stomach. Claese groaned as he landed on the ground. Sandra got up from the ground, carefully.

"You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" asked Cam.

Sandra nodded as she brushed her shoulders. Claese picked himself up, "Nice…"

"Sorry," said Sandra.

"Wait, Sandra," said Claese, "Is it true?"

Sandra turned around. Sandra looked at Claese. Claese sighed as he looked at her. She looked back at him, "I always loved your fighting style. However, I never expected you to be a ranger."

"Sandra, I never expected you to be the Green Ranger. You had a nice and soft voice," said Claese, "You have amazing potential."

Sandra turned around toward Claese, "Agreed."

Claese nodded. The two of them shook hands as they looked at each other.

"Now," said Beck, "Let's save those Pokémon!"

Cam chuckled, "Killer Red was stupid."

The rangers looked at the Black Ranger. There were tire tracks that were going down the hill into the woods.

"Shall we?" asked Cam.

The five rangers nodded as they took out their Metronome Morphers.

"Band Bikes, rock out!" yelled the rangers.

Quickly, their Band Bikes materialized on the ground. Claese took out his cell phone morpher, "Auto Slider, install!"

A silver surfboard materialized on to the ground, which then transformed into a motorcycle. The six rangers headed down toward the hill, following the tire tracks. Following them, they came across a wooden warehouse where there were Roadsters all over the place. The Roadsters, scared turned toward the rangers as they went to shoot laser beams. The six motorcycles shot multi-colored beams. They crashed into the warehouse. There, Killer Red gasped as he was surrounded by the bikes.

"Sandra, you're alive," said Killer Red.

"No shit," said Sandra. She hopped off her bike and kicked Killer Red in the face. She stretched out her right arm, which turned into a Scyther blade. She sliced the cage locks, causing the Scyther to run across. Claese hopped off to stretch his left arm, which turned into a Sandslash claw. Slashing the locks, the Sandslash yelled as they ran away.

"My construction hasn't even started yet," said Killer Red.

"Well, you're not going to," said Sandra.

"You're finished," said Claese.

"There goes me building my new weapon. And to think that I was this close to nearly constructing it," he said, "Slashstrike, stop them!"

"You guys get the Scyther and the Sandslash out of here. Let us Pokémorphs take care of him," said Sandra.

"Say what?" asked Fiona, "Oh yeah… he told me."

"When?" asked Beck, looking at Fiona.

Fiona shook her head, "When Sandra was knocked unconscious. Come on, let's do what we need to do."

The four rangers led the Sandslash and the Scyther to safety, while Sandra and Claese stood together while Slashstrike roared. Silhouettes of green and silver enveloped them as they morphed into their suits. Claese kicked Killer Red while Sandra punched Slashstrike in the stomach. The two of them flew out and landed on the grass.

Sandra spun around and kicked Slashstrike. As the claw came across, Sandra kicked Slashstrike twice in the face. She then threw him overboard, causing him to land on the ground. She took out her Notation Saber and it charged up to have a green beam of energy. It was thrown at Slashstrike. Slashstrike yelled as he landed on the ground.

While that was happening, Claese punched Killer Red in the stomach. He then kicked him in the face. As Killer Red got up, he released red beams from his guitar. Claese dodged them and pulled out his Sand Blaster, shooting silver bullets. Killer Red yelled as he landed on the ground. He flew into Slashstrike, the two of them yelled as they were clumped on the ground.

"Notation Saber, Serenade Wave!"

A green wave of energy came over them. Slashstrike and Killer Red both felt the power.

"Now," said Claese, "Sand Blaster: Hyper Rush!"

Fifty silver bullets shot at the two monsters. Claese and Sandra jumped up with both weapons.

"Metallic…," said Claese.

"Music…," said Sandra.

"DELETION!" they yelled.

The two sabers came down on both of them. Killer Red as he was badly injured while Slashstrike yelled. Explosions came out of his body and then his whole entire body exploded in front of them.

"Why…," said Killer Red, getting up. As he strummed, a red beam came out of his guitar, circling around Slashstrike. Instantly, Slashstrike grew to massive proportions.

"Take this, morons!" yelled Slashstrike.

He used his blades, causing Sandra and Claese to land on the ground. The other rangers, morphed stood next to Sandra.

"Shall we?" asked Sandra.

"Uh-huh," said the other rangers.

"Bandstand Zords, Rock Out!"

Instantly, the Kricketune, Beedrill, Politoed, Chimeco and Chatot zords appeared. Appearing in his cockpit, Beck took out his Metronome Morpher.

"Metronome Morpher, set!"

The rangers placed the Metronome Morphers on the system. The consoles began to glow in bright light.

"Rockband Fusion, Bandstand Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit.

"Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!"

Claese looked up at them, "Amazing."

"Poison Jab!" yelled Fiona.

The left hand of the Megazord pierced into the monster. The monster yelled as it fell back a little bit. Slashstrike stretched out its nails and swung across toward the body. The rangers yelled as the Bandstand Megazord landed on the ground.

"Why…," said Beck, "Let's finish him off!"

"How about this…," said Slashstrike, "Spike Cannon!"

Spikes came out of Slashstrike. The Bandstand Megazord backed down as they felt the explosions. The rangers yelled as they felt the power of the monster. They landed on the ground.

"Ha ha," he said.

The Bandstand Megazord carefully got up. Claese stood there, defenseless, "What can I do?"

He opened up his Digitizer, "Hey, is the Silver Winger Zord back online."

"Yeah, we just did the tests today," said one of the associates, "All lights show green."

"Send it down," said Claese.

Up on the Moon Base, the space doors opened up. Inside, the bottom opened up. Rising from the bottom, a ship appeared. It was silver with brown spikes and golden claws from the front. Wings sprouted out from the sides. Engines started igniting from the back of the ship and it launched toward Earth in a direct straight line. A silver streak of light materialized into the cockpit.

As Slashstrike went to attack, he looked up in the sky. The Bandstand Megazord also looked up. Sandra was amazed to see what was going on. The Silver Winger Zord was flying across the monster. Slashstrike yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Claese's zord," said Sandra.

Claese jumped over to his zord, landing in his cockpit.

"It's been too long," said Claese, "Let's battle him together."

He took out his keycard, "Silver Winger, Change Form!"

Flying down toward the ground, legs came out from the back of the ship. The wings folded back into the body and the claws stretched forward. The top of the ship flipped forward as the head appeared. It was a shiny, metallic Sandslash.

"Wow," said Beck, "All the way from space!"

"Spike Cannon!" yelled Claese.

The Silver Winger zord released 100 spikes from its body, causing Slashstrike to feel the ultimate punishment. The monster roared as it landed on the ground. Claese charged forward as the zord stretched out its claws. Slashstrike felt the blades come across, causing him to land on the ground.

"Rangers, go ahead. He's all yours," said Claese.

"Thank you, Bandstand Guitar!" yelled Sandra.

The Bandstand Guitar materialized in the Bandstand Megazord's hand. A greenish-bluish glow appeared on the blade.

"Now, for the finisher!" yelled Sandra.

"Bandstand Guitar, Aqua Thrust!"

As the sword pierced into Slashstrike, the monster roared as it was glowing with destruction.

"Hydro Kick!" yelled Sandra.

Kicking the monster, Slashstrike yelled as he was flown into the air, burning into pieces. The Bandstand Megazord stood with the sword. The Silver Winger tapped the Megazord on the shoulder. The Bandstand Megazord nodded as the two of them stood on the ground.

* * *

Two hours later…

The sun was setting to the west as Claese stood across from Sandra, "Um… about earlier with the unconscious part…"

"Yeah," said Sandra, "Try that again…"

Claese laughed, "That was funny, though."

"Funny?" asked Sandra.

"Uh-huh," said Claese, "Relax, girl. You know how to have fun."

Sandra smiled and turned to him, "So, where are you going now?"

"I have to head back to the moon base where its still needs reparations since August. I was surprised that we had the zord bay rebuilt," said Claese, "But, the Silver Winger needs to run tests before I can build the other zords back."

Sandra smiled, "I see."

"Hey," said Claese, "We're still friends?"

"Yep," said Sandra.

"Call me if you need me," said Claese, smiling.

Sandra nodded as she looked at him. She and Claese hugged each other one more time. Claese smiled as he took out his Digitizer. In a flash, he morphed into his ranger form. He took out his Auto Slider. In the sky, Sandra watched as there was a hole with computer lights.

"What is…," said Sandra.

"The gateway into space," said Claese, "Sandra, good luck and defeat Metallica for me. I know you guys can."

"Will do," said Sandra, smiling.

Politoed popped out of his jewel, _"Uh-huh."_

Claese smiled as he hopped on the Auto Slider. Sandra watched as the Silver Ranger was thrown into the cyberspace hole. He waved as the hole into cyberspace collapsed. Sandra smiled as she looked up.

"Aww…," said Beck, "How cute."

Sandra turned around, "Beck?"

Beck looked up. Sandra took out her right hand, which was a Scyther blade, "Say that again?"

Beck walked backwards, "I didn't mean it that way."

Sandra yelled as Beck kept running away. Sandra laughed as she jumped on Beck's back and threw him on the ground. Beck chuckled as Sandra got off of him. Fiona and the other rangers sighed.

"This is going to be a fun day," said Fiona, "By the way, where is Jason and Violet?"

"Good question," said Sandra.

* * *

The caves were dark and cold as Jason stood with Violet. Violet turned around as she looked around. The two of them were tied to chains and they could feel the cold surface. The wind was blowing harshly as Violet looked at Jason.

"Doesn't seem to be your ordinary cave," said Violet.

"Where are we?" asked Jason.

"Simple," a voice said, "Welcome to my nightmare, Yellow Turbo Ranger."

Violet looked downward. Metallica and Kyotron appeared. She turned toward Jason, who was gulping in response.

"No one will save you," said Metallica.

* * *

**To Be Continued in Chapter 19… However, as for Chapter 18, here's the preview…**

**Mika: Let's Poké Battle!  
Danny: Going into Overdrive**

**Angela: Shift into Turbo**

**Ray: Install, Poké Rangers**

**Sandra: Bandstand, Rock Out**

**Blaze: Next episode we will talk about…**

**Danny: Fantastic Battles**

**Mika: Spicy Romance**

**Angela: Humorous puns**

**Ray: Bizzare parts**

**Sandra: And adventure in our…**

**Rangers: Poke Rangers: Hoenn- 300****th**** Episode**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand: Chapter 18- Episode 300**

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this chapter was a bit weird. However, I loved writing this chapter. I was going to have Claese and Sandra kiss, but I had to re-read Poké Power before this happened. Don't want to have a love triangle between Rick, Claese, and Sandra, you know what I mean? So, next chapter will be about the usual adventures and what's to come next year… all of that jazz. Alright, have fun. Reviews appreciated.


	18. Episode 300

A/N: So, here's Chapter 18! Or, as we call it, Episode 300… time to take a break from Bandstand and once again, look back at the past!

* * *

At Sootopolis City, Wallace stood in front of the Cave of Origin. The sun was shining brightly today as he continued into the cave. He stepped inside. He noticed something was wrong, very wrong.

"Something's up," Wallace said, "I have this strange feeling!"

No sooner as he said that, the Cave of Origin explodes. Tons of rubble and smoke came out of the top part and rolled down the bottom. Wallace jumped off the balcony and into the water next to the gym, as thousands of pieces exploded into thin air. After, the vibrations of the sound came to a close. He heard some sinister laughing.

"Well, what do you know? We're free."

Wallace looked up. He noticed a thin woman wearing a black dress and was carrying a blue scepter in her left hand. She had brown, tangled hair with evil black eyes that made you scared.

"No! You can't be." Wallace said.

"That's right. I'm Queen Mariah. I'm here to destroy the region of Hoenn and the entire world. And you, your friends, your city, your whole entire region can't stop me!"

**Mika: **Stop the episode!

Mariah stood there with her staff aiming at Wallace with an angry look on her face. The camera zooms out to reveal a projector and a DVD player. Mika took out the DVD and looked at the camera with Ray and Angela at the end.

**Ray: **Thank you, Mika. Poké Rangers: Hoenn. The longest running series ever made in the franchise.

**Angela: **300 adventures divided into seven seasons. And this is the seventh season I believe.

**Danny: **Awesome battles.

**Sandra: **Cool costumes and we are celebrating Episode 300. And here we go!

* * *

(MMPR Season 2 opening)

_(Mariah gets out of her tomb, screaming out loud. Dawson appears in the sky landing on the ground)_

_(The rangers meet Nimpo)_

_(The rangers morph into action)_

_(Baronaw destroys Slateport City)_

_(The Overtech Crystal chooses the rangers)_

_(The Reckless Riders destroy Pegasus)_

_(The Turbo Rangers morph into action)_

_(The Neji Virus erupts)_

_(Space Rangers come out)_

_(Metallica stretches his hand out with the Bandstand Rangers standing ready)_

_(Ten rangers appear in the shadows with the words "Generation 1" appearing in white letters with a red background)_

_(A reddish-greenish background appears around Jack. Jack Farrell- Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Overtech Ranger 4- Green and Green Turbo Ranger 1- created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(A greenish-reddish background appears around Danny. Daniel Dragonfly- Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Overtech Ranger 5- Red and Red Turbo Ranger 1- created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_(A blackish-silver background appears around Mika. Mika Alden- Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- created by kittydemon)_

_(A blue background appears around Sean. Sean Fubrizzi- Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger- created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(A yellowish-pinkish background appears around Jenna. Jenna Whitestone- Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Overtech Ranger 1 Pink and Pink Turbo Ranger 1- created by RubyVulpix)_

_(A pinkish-yellowish background appears around Amii. Amiizuka Chii- Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Overtech Ranger 2- Yellow and Yellow Turbo Ranger 1- created by Mimi-Tachikawa Sincerity)_

_(A silver-bluish background appears around Derik. Derik Dragonfly- Silver Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Overtech Ranger 3- Blue created by Alpha Blade)_

_(A white background appears around Mewtra. Mewtra- White Mighty Morphin' Ranger 1 created by blackangle2)_

_(A white background appears around Max. Max Steele- White Mighty Morphin' Ranger 2 created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(A gold background appears around Eddie. Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(The Rara Von Rangers appear behind them in the background)_

_(Next, nine rangers appear in the background with the words "Generation 2" in white letters appearing)_

_(A reddish-pinkish background appears around Tara. Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger 2 and Pink Space Ranger created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_(A blue background appears around Matt. Matt Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(A greenish-blackish background appears around Darren. Darren Hitchcock- Green Turbo Ranger 2 Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(A yellow background appears around Violet. Violet Skycloud- Yellow Turbo Ranger 2 created by RubyVulpix)_

_(A pinkish-yellowish background appears around Angela. Angela Keeney- Pink Turbo Ranger 2 and Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfighter364)_

_(A gold background appears around Spencer. Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger created by RubyVulpix)_

_(A red background appears around Felix. Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(A blue background appears around Ray. Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_(A silver background appears around Claese. Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_(Then, five rangers appear in the background with the words "Generation 3" on top in white letters)_

_(A red background appears around Beck. Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger created by Blue Bongo)_

_(A black background appears around Cam. Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_(A blue background appears around Josh. Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_(A green background appears around Sandra. Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_(A yellow background appears around Fiona. Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger created by AzureJustice)_

_(The Hoenn Megazord forms)_

_(The Evolution Megazord forms)_

_(The Ninja Megazord forms)  
_

_(The Overtech Megazord forms)_

_(The Turbo Megazord forms)_

_(The Astro Megazord forms)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms)_

_(Season logos collided… explode)_

_(© 2006-2010 by Blazin' Saddles. All rights reserved)_

**Rangers: **_Chapter 18: Episode 300!_

* * *

**Sandra: **And what an honor it is for me, the Green Ranger of Bandstand to celebrate the 300th adventure of the Hoenn saga with all of you!

**Angela: **Yep. As the Pink Ranger of Turbo, I'm here to represent.

**Ray: **I liked you better in Yellow. I'm the Blue Space Ranger, mind you.

**Danny: **I was the Red Overtech Ranger. And still am.

**Mika: **Yep.

**Danny: **So, today, we are going to talk about the events. Let's go to the very beginning.

**Mika: **Yeah, we are going to introductions first.

**Segment 1: Introductions**

**Sandra: **Usually, we see people jump into fanfics, not even knowing about the prequels. Well, this is to help you catch up. I don't think the chief writer would make you sit and read 300 adventures. That's too much to even look at.

**Mika: **It began in Slateport City, where I remember, meeting the legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza… and it went something like this…

* * *

The teenagers turned around to see Rayquaza materializing in his dragon form in the glass tube. The rangers quickly turned around, in astonishment.

"Zoink!" Mika yelped.

"Who are you?" Amii-Chan asked.

"My name is Rayquaza. I have brought you five here to save the Pokemon World."

Jenna nodded, "Yeah, right."

"Oh, well what do you know a non-believer, maybe you should look in the mystical pool."

The mystical pool was a black cauldron. It was like one of those fortune-telling things, except it tells you what's happening.

"She's Queen Mariah. The person trying to destroy our universe, with her allies and henchmen, she will destroy the whole world of Pokemon." Rayquaza said.

Mika looked up at him. "What does this have to do with us?"

"I'm glad you asked. First of all, I know all of your names by heart. Second of all, you would be given access to extraordinary powers, which will make you become an elite fighting force. You will be known as the PokeRangers. You will also given access to special Pokemon."

"What Pokemon?" Jack asked.

Suddenly on their waists, five silver bucklers appeared with a coin in the middle of it. The coins were the pictures of a Torchic, Mudkip, Abra, Pichu and a Poochyena.

"Behold the keys to your power." Rayquaza said.

"What are these?" Sean asked.

"These are your Hoenn Morphers. When in trouble bring them in front of you calling the names of your Pokémon. Together, you will become a formidable fighting force known to one and all as… "

(skip to Chapter 2)

"POKE RANGERS!" yelled the rangers.

The green alligator-like creatures appeared. They were slimy, angry at the touch.

"What do we do?" Jenna asked.

"I'll get LadySeviper. You guys go and knock out the other Crushers," Jack said.

"Got it," the other rangers said.

The Blue Poké Ranger was running away from the Crushers, not knowing how to fight. He was behind a boulder. His hands were trembling. He didn't know what to do. He had his hands to his sides, waiting for some miracle. Suddenly, he felt something on his right side like a weapon. He pulled it out. It was a red and white blaster/sword weapon.

"Take this!" Sean yelled. He launched an attack toward the Crusher on the left. He slaughtered his left arm and kicked him in the face. Green slime came out of the tearing limb. The Crusher behind him started to punch him, but Sean sensed him and blocked the attack, he switched the sword into a laser and shot him in the heart.

"Anybody else?" Sean asked.

All the creatures were marching toward him. Sean jumped on top of the boulder.

"Let's see if you like this," Sean said as he pulled the trigger. The laser shot out a blue expanded stream of light, which destroyed mostly all of the Crushers. Jenna saw what happened, "Sean, how?"

"It's on the right side of your belt." Sean yelled.

Jenna noticed something. "Sean, look out behind you!"

A Crusher came out and started to jump on him. Jenna grabbed her laser. As she pulled the trigger, a yellow stream knocked out the crocodile monster.

"I love being a ranger." Jenna said.

"Thanks." Sean said. They ran to help out with Mika and Amii-Chan. Mika used her tai chi and destroyed mostly all of the Crushers. Unlike Amii-Chan, she had to use her blade blaster.

"Gross." Amii-Chan said as she sliced up things, kicked Crushers, mostly never like these disgusting idiots at all.

In the meantime, Jack swung a punch at LadySeviper, but LadySeviper blocked and used her tail. Jack jumped over LadySeviper's tail and pressed the morpher.

"Flame Punch!" Jack yelled.

He hit LadySeviper with a punch full of fire. But, it wasn't enough. She kicked Jack in the chest with her full heal of her foot.

Jack was thrown toward a tree.

"OW!"

Sean, Jenna, Mika and Amii-Chan ran toward Jack. "Are you okay?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm badly hurt, but I'm fine."

"How can you stop me?" LadySeviper asked.

"Blade Blasters, Laser Mode." Jack said.

All the blasters appeared in their hands in gun mode. They pulled the trigger and in an instant multi-color laser blast aimed at LadySeviper. But, LadySeviper had other ideas. She used her poison powers and created a barrier, blocking their laser attacks.

**Mika: **What really also won our first victory, was the Hoenn Megazord.

"What are those?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but I want to go in," Sean said. Sean leapt for the Mudkip Zord, landing in the cockpit.

"He leapt onto a mechanical Mudkip." Amii-Chan said. "I'm going in too."

"These are your zords," Rayquaza said over the intercom of each teenager, "Jump inside these zords and try to stop this fiend."

"You got it," Jack said.

Jenna leapt to her Pichu zord, Jack leapt to his Torchic Zord, Mika leapt to her Poochyena zord and Amii-Chan leapt to her Abra zord.

"Let's show this snake idiot whose boss," Jack said.

"I agree. Mika here let's go," Mika said.

"Sean here. All systems go," Sean said.

"Jenna here. I'm ready," Jenna said.

"I'm also ready. Amii-Chan here," Amii-Chan said.

The five mechanical Pokemon came toward the person.

"Megazord Power Activate!" Jack said.

The Poochyena was the first thing to transform. It started to fall down. Its legs were folding inside the body. The Poochyena had wheels coming out of its belly. The Mudkip did the same thing. Both of the zords' tails lifted their tails and fins allowing the Torchic Zord to connect with the Mudkip and the Poochyena. The Pichu and Abra Zords connected Torchic. Pichu was on the right side, and Abra was on the left side.

"Wow, I kind of like this." Mika said.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Now, let's show this idiot how we handle things," Mika said. She pressed a couple of buttons. Outside, Abra shot out a Psybeam attack at LadySeviper. Everybody knows that Seviper is weakened by psychic attacks.

"Zap her again," Jack yelled.

Sean, Mika, Amii-Chan, Jenna and even Jack were pressing buttons. Now, all the zords mouths were opening and they shout out attacks. Poochyena's Shadow Ball, Mudkip's Water Pulse, Torchic's Flamethrower, Pichu's Thunderbolt and Abra's Psybeam.

"I'm still alive! Take this!" She grabbed her tail and threw it at the zords, like a boomerang. It hit the Abra Zord.

"OW!" Amii-Chan yelled.

"What?" Jack asked.

"My Zord got trashed by a tail!"

Jack got real heavy on her and pressed a button. Suddenly, his Torchic Coin appeared on a big button. Soon, the other coins appeared on everyone's console. Jack pushed the coin button. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah," Mika said.

"When you ready, boss," Sean said.

"I'm ready too." Amii-Chan said.

"I'm always ready." Jenna said.

"Megazord Fighting Mode!" Jack yelled.

They pressed the coin buttons. Suddenly, the Poochyena and Mudkip turned to feet, their bodies were the legs. White armor appeared on the Torchic's chest and head. The Abra was covered by armor and the Pichu was also covered by armor with golden fist protecting their heads. The Mudkip and Poochyena also were covered up with the same armor. Some on the feet, and there were some on the legs. Jack was amazed that all five rangers were at the exact location looking down at the ground at where they once been.

"Let's get to work," Jack said.

**Mika (Voice-Over): **Considered one of the greatest epic introductions in history.

(end-scene)

**Ray: **(laughs) Epic is the word on that one…

* * *

**Angela: **Yep. Well, we thought Mariah was done with… that's how the second season came into production. Speaking of which, how did we cover that?

**Danny: **Simple. We used footage from sentai. Season 1 was from Zyuranger and the original Power Rangers. Season 2 was Dairanger and the second season, which brings us to our next season premiere. After Mariah was "defeated", Dawson came over to take her place as the emperor to take us down… and he had problems…

* * *

(skip to Episode 46)

The two rangers used their communicators and teleported immediately to the Sky Pillar, which was almost repaired by Sean, Mewtra and Claydol. There, Claydol, Mewtra and Sean noticed them teleport there. From their lack of breath, something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked Mewtra.

"Yeah," said Claydol.

"Okay, we saw these bonehead freaks that looked like Crushers and we got our butts kicked," said Danny, "Rayquaza, anything on them?"

"Lord Dawson," said Rayquaza, "The Skeleton King has returned. Mewtra, activate the communication link to Jack, Jenna and Mika."

The three links were activated by a couple of buttons.

"We're ready!" said Mewtra.

"Jack, Jenna and Mika teleport here immediately!"

A streak of red, black and yellow appeared and the three rangers appeared.

"What's up?" asked Jack.

"Lord Dawson has returned," said Rayquaza.

"Who's Dawson?" asked Sean.

"Mariah's master," said Rayquaza.

"You mean there is somebody out there that is worse than Mariah?" asked Amii.

"Exactly," said Rayquaza.

"Lord Dawson's power is way more extreme than anyone else we have ever seen before!" said Claydol.

"Why is he here?" asked Sean, full of curiosity.

"Queen Mariah has been assigned this planet to conquer it. And he heard about you and his plans. Since she has failed to do so…" Rayquaza said but Mika intervened.

"He's come back to finish the job. His first priority is to knock us out of the way," said Mika.

"Right," said Rayquaza. "Your weapons will not be powerful to stop him. Even Jack's battlizer,"

"Okay, then what do we do?" asked Jack.

**Danny (Voice-Over): **Hold scene. (scene freezes) Yeah, Jack was right about that question. This was a result of Dawson's new power. Skip to end of Chapter.

"We need Hoenn Zord Power Now!" said Jack.

The Hoenn Zords have arrived, even if they aren't finished fixing them.

"I'm sorry, but your zords are useless, Paralyze Flute activate!" yelled Sirga.

As of result of the flute, the Pichu zord was paralyzed. Next, it was the Mudkip, then the Poochyena, then the Torchic zord.

"Oh man, the zords!" said Jack.

"Is this the end?" asked Sean.

**Danny (Voice-Over): **We thought it was the end… However, we had to use the power of kiryoku or Chi Power.

(Chapter 47)

The five rangers looked at the sky and noticed the Combusken zord landing on the ground.

"Jack, your zord is the Combusken zord. Swift, and accurate!"

The Combusken zord appeared as an illusion.

"Jenna, the Pikachu zord, cunning and powerful!"

The Pikachu zord appeared with sparks flying from its cheeks.

"Mika, the Mightyena zord, swift, intimidating!"

The Mightyena zord appeared with a roar unlike the Poochyena.

"Sean, your Marshtomp zord will be perfect in the line against evil!"

The Marshtomp zord appeared and smiled.

"Amii, the Kadabra zord, because of your graceful power and energy!"

The Kadabra zord used its spoon to create flowers around Amii. She smiled and looked at it.

"Danny, the Grovyle, powerful and more accurate!"

Danny was excited to see his Grovyle zord in action.

**Danny (VO): **And we used the Evolution Megazord for the first time. Skip to Chapter 48!

"Treecko, Grovyle Evolution Zord Power!" yelled Danny.

The Treecko was hit by a streak of green light and turned into Grovyle.

"Poochyena, Mightyena Evolution Zord Power!" yelled Mika.

The Poochyena was hit by a streak of black light and changed into Mightyena.

"Abra, Kadabra Evolution Zord Power!" yelled Amii.

The Abra was hit by a streak of pink light and turned into Kadabra.

"Mudkip, Marshtomp Evolution Zord Power!" yelled Sean.

The Mudkip was hit by a streak of blue light and turned into Marshtomp.

"Pichu, Pikachu Evolution Zord Power!" yelled Jenna.

Pichu was hit by a yellow streak of light and changed into Pikachu.

Torchic, Combusken Evolution Zord Power!" yelled Jack.

The Torchic was hit by a red light and changed into Combusken. The six rangers leapt to their zords and began attacking him.

"Activate the Hoenn Palace!" said Jack.

"Right!" said the other rangers. "Where is the button?"

They finally found it when they saw the palace button next to their crystals.

The Marshtomp began to form the base of the palace with the Poochyena on top. The Grovyle went between with the leaves of its arms spiking out with the Pikachu and Kadabra on each side. Combusken released a Kendo Stick from its hands and landed on top of the palace. The Kendo Stick ignited in fire as it spun around with the flames around it.

"Flame Wheel!" said Jack.

The flame stick burned Sirga. Sirga fell on top of the buildings. The people were cheering at the new zords that the rangers were piloting. The palace was levitating and began to shoot lasers like the Poke Tanker except it had a lot more power.

"Yeow!"

"Enough of this! Activate the Megazord!" said Jack.

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Evolution Megazord engage!"

The palace was taken apart. The Mightyena and Marshtomp folded into the legs, the Grovyle became the armor and helmet, and the Pikachu and the Kadabra formed the arms. The Combusken jumped to the Mightyena and Marshtomp, the legs connected easily, the Kadabra and Pikachu easily slipped into the Combusken's hands, with the Grovyle covering up its chest, back and head.

"Evolution Megazord, Power Up!"

The Evolution Megazord was ready to go.

"Your new zords will not be able to stop me! Shadow Sword!"

BOOM!

"WHOA!" The rangers almost fell out of the zords.

"I got an idea, let's try the Evolution Saber!" said Sean.

"How do we get that?" asked Jack.

"The sword is like on the Megazord's waist!" said Sean.

"Right, Evolution Saber!" yelled the rangers.

The Evolution Megazord pulled out its saber. The sword began to have sparks come out of it.

"Sean, charge the saber!"

Sean did so. The Evolution Saber began to have electricity flying out of it.

"Whoa," said Sirga.

"Thunderbolt!" yelled Jenna.

She pressed the button and the sword shot out electricity from the Pikachu arm releasing a devastating shock from the blast. Sirga fell down and realized that this Megazord had a lot more power than the last one.

"Okay, ready rangers?" asked Jack.

"Ready!" said the rangers.

The saber was about to strike the final blow.

"Evolution Megazord Slash!"

The background behind them changed to a waterfall with the saber charging up. The Megazord began to slash Sirga with electricity building up from the energy, destroying Sirga and the evil spirit.

* * *

**Danny: **That was a good way to begin the second season and we had tons of fans too!

**Ray: **Amazing. How about the third?

**Mika: **I didn't like Season 3. Mewtra died… Rayquaza died and went to the spirit world… but since we are here, we might as well mention it. In Season 3, Slyther returns and destroys our Evolution Zords and the grid as a whole.

* * *

(Chapter 91)

The Evolution Megazord was in critical condition. Suddenly, Slyther looked at the Megazord in the eye and said, "Kill them! Finish them off, now! Time to activate our special!"

The ninjas surrounded the Megazord.

"Ninja Seal!"

Suddenly, a black force field came over the Megazord and suddenly, the Megazord had sparks flying out of its systems. The consoles and everything was destroyed. The Megazord was still standing. The rangers fell off the Megazord. The rangers suddenly hit the ground. The seven rangers de-morphed. Jack and the others looked at each other.

"What's going on?" asked Jack.

"Why are we not in ranger form?" asked Sean.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. The rangers fell backwards. The Evolution Saber fell out of the handle and it aimed for the rangers. The rangers dodged it and ran off. Mewtra and the rangers caught up as they saw what happened. The head of the Megazord fell off and hit the ground. The Pikachu and Kadabra arms were literally ripped off the Megazord and fell on the ground. The torso of the Megazord then began to fall. The Marshtomp and Mightyena zords also fell off. Amii ran off into the site, when suddenly, Danny and Mewtra held her back. Suddenly, the zords exploded into millions of pieces…

**Mika (VO): **We needed Ninja Power. Of course, the seven rangers, including me and Danny, had to go to the Desert of Disaster to obtain them.

"_HELLO! I AM NIMPO, GUARDIAN OF THE GOOD SHINOBI! NOW, PLEASE FOLLOW MY VOICE!"_

The rangers heard what he said and they followed him to an urn. Sean picked it up and chuckled.

"You're Nimpo? You look puny!"

"Puny is not the word! Now, I am released!"

Suddenly, Nimpo arrived with his saber. He looked like the Battle Fever Robo but the miniature size. Instead of the Battle Fever colors, he had blue all over with red eyes instead of yellow.

"How dare you come here? What is your wish?"

Jack stepped in front and looked at Nimpo.

"Nimpo, we need new powers. We were trying to defeat the Dark Ninja Brothers and well, we need powers!"

"NO!" said Nimpo.

"What?" asked Amii.

"Go do your own business somewhere else," said Nimpo.

Jenna rolled her eyes and began to walk to the gate. The rangers turned around to notice that Jenna was about to open the gate and walk out of the room.

"Jenna, where are you going?" asked Jack.

"Isn't it obvious? We came here for nothing! Apparently, this big asshole lied about what we were told by Rayquaza."

Jack looked at Jenna and then Nimpo. He nodded. He knew Jenna was right. Nimpo was just a fake.

"Let's go," said Jack.

"And we thought you were the one that invented the Poke Coins," said Amii.

No sooner, they began to leave, the door closed shut. Mika and Danny turned around in a fighting stance.

"You're going to keep us here for eternity while Hoenn is being destroyed aren't you?" asked Danny.

Nimpo shook his head, "Listen. If you believe that your heart is ready to accept the power of ninja, I will give you the powers that you seek. Come with me."

The rangers looked at each other and went toward the room where Nimpo was. Outside in a different area, there were seven swords. Each one had a silver, green, black, red, blue, yellow and pink handle as the blades were stuck in the dirt.

"Rangers, listen to me very carefully. Pull out the swords at the same time and something magical will happen," said Nimpo.

The rangers looked at each other and then at Nimpo.

"Well, you are going to have to trust me!"

The rangers held the swords and they pull out the exact same time. Suddenly, lightning struck the sky. Multi-colored lights appeared around them and then engulfed their whole body. Suddenly, the rangers looked at each other. The guys had black suits with either a red, green, blue or silver belt. Jack also has a red headband tied behind his head and there was a circle on it. Danny had the same thing but green with a diamond symbol. Derik has the silver version of the head band with a symbol of a hexagon. Sean's headband was the blue version of what the others have except he has a square. The girls however had the white ninja suits with pink, yellow and black belts. Mika's headband was the black version like the others with a pentagon symbol. Jenna's headband was the yellow version of the others and had a symbol of a triangle and finally Amii's headband was pink with an arrowhead symbol. The rangers looked at each other and noticed that they had a sword holster. They put the swords in and noticed they had shurikens on the left side.

**Mika: **And we had the Ninja Megazord.

"Ninja Megazord," said Jack as he reached for the lever.

"NOW!" yelled the rangers.

(Gong rings in the background)

Lightning struck from the sky. The Tropius zord disappeared in green light. The Tropius zord shrunk its neck back into its body. The arms and the legs shrunk as the bottom half of Tropius went down and then to the sides. They turned around to become the legs of the Megazord. The Starmie and Quilava zord was next. They disappeared into red and blue light. The Quilava zord's head went down into its body. It connected to the back of Starmie. The Electabuzz zord and Absol zord disappeared in yellow and blackish-grayish light. The Electabuzz zord shrunk its arms and legs with the tail coming up from behind. The back opened to hide the tail, making the left arm of the Megazord. The Absol zord shrunk its arms and legs as well with the tail shrinking into its body. The head descended into its body, making the right arm. The Furret zord and the Cherimm zord disappeared in silver and pink light. The Furret zord made a belt as the waist of the Megazord with Furret's head in the middle and finally the Cherimm zord became the head. All of the parts formed together into one. A ninja like mask covered the Cherimm zord with all the other parts as well. Golden and black armor covered the Megazord. Mysterious gloves connected to the Electabuzz and the Absol and the boots digitized on the feet of Tropius. Suddenly, the black sky turned to normal and Slyther looked at it.

"You turned to stone? OH MY GOD!" he said, laughing without a care.

Suddenly, the stone statue of the Megazord began to crack open, and in white light they appeared.

"_I, the Ninja God, have been awakened to defeat evil!"_

Slyther screamed, "The Megazord? Has own voice? I am going to… NO!"

The rangers were in the main cockpit. Jenna, Mika, Sean, and Derik were on top while Jack, Danny and Amii were below.

"Let's kick ass!"

The Ninja Megazord jumped up and kicked Slyther in the face with a Mega Kick. Slyther used his gold sword and began to slice the Megazord. But, the Megazord blocked it. The Megazord gave a right hook to the chest. Then, there was a left hook to the chest. Slyther began to use his electric attack from his sword. It shocked everything in his system.

"_Rangers, use the button to jump in the air. The Starmie will become a helicopter, and you will be able to float. Finally, use the finisher: The Ninja Fist Strike!"_

"Let's do it," said Jack.

The Megazord jumped in the air. The Starmie zord acted like a helicopter as it flew toward Slyther. Slyther began shooting electricity from his sword. The Megazord jumped up and down and did all the ninja streak moves to dodge the attack. Suddenly, the Megazord swooped down. The Megazord began to glow.

"Ninja Fist Strike!" yelled the rangers.

* * *

**Danny: **After that, we had to battle ninja monsters. We gained a new ranger, lost a new ranger. Replaced the ranger, Rayquaza was murdered and the balance of the world began to shift.

**Mika: **Yep. Danny and four other rangers had to go get the Overtech Subcrystals to restore the world's balance.

**Angela: **I remember that. That was a dark time in Hoenn.

**Ray: **I must have been in Johto at the time.

**Sandra: **That was bad. I remember. I was on a lifeboat trying to get away from Hoenn.

**Danny: **Well, we restored the balance. But, the skies were dark from Mariah. Mariah and Dawson decide to battle us. We defeated them after nearly being killed. We thought there would be a break with the crystal. However…

**Mika: **The crystal had an alternate source of power and just in time too.

**Sandra: **Let me guess, the Machine Empire?

**Danny: **Bingo! The Machine Empire nearly had us for lunch!

* * *

(Chapter 131- PROO 1)

Sean and Max looked overhead to notice a brown gear heading up toward Route 115. Sean looked at Max and he looked at Sean.

"Why is there honestly a gear floating towards us?" asked Sean as his blue eyes scanned the gear with his blonde hair going backwards in the wind.

"I don't know," said Max, "We got to move though! It doesn't look friendly."

In an instant, Sean and Max both left toward Meteor Falls. Little did they know, that brown machine fighters came out of the spacecraft. Sean looked as he saw metallic figures in the cockpits.

"For Baronaw," he yelled, "Open fire!"

Suddenly, a blue beam came out of his fighter. Sean and Max dodged the blast as an explosion occurred.

"You will not survive," it yelled, "All machines, fire on this location!"

The machine flyers began shooting beams of high intensity. Sean and Max looked as he noticed the route being slaughtered as they ran into the cave. No sooner they made their first step, an explosion occurred. They fell down and hit the dirt as they made their way up the stairs toward the inside of Meteor Falls.

"At least we're okay," said Sean.

Suddenly, a huge gear arrived and a blue beam came down from the gear and huge metallic people arrived. They were a hodge-podge of different mechanical components. They have swords armed and ready.

"Who are you?" asked Sean.

"By the power of Baronaw, you will be destroyed! Long live the Machine Fortress!" yelled the metal grunt.

(skip to PROO Chapter 2 (Hoenn 132))

**Danny: (VO): **And here we are!

The rangers jumped through the hole that led down to Route 115. It was a slide that it was impossible to climb up. The rangers landed outside. Suddenly, Manacle and Princess Sprocket arrived.

"So, if it isn't the other rangers. Well, we will be happy to dispose of you, right now!" said Sprocket.

"Not on my watch," said Jack, "Let's do it!"

"Okay, Let's Pokebattle!" yelled Danny.

"Right!" said Derik and Amii.

"Right!" said Jenna and Jack.

"Follow my lead!" said Danny.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

Combining the two braces, Danny transformed into his suit.

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

Jack combined his and suddenly a green grid appeared around him. A green beam came up from the ground and he began to glow green around his body. Suddenly, he wore the same thing Danny wore, but it was the green version. His head had a leaf on top with a rectangle as a visor.

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!"

Derik combined his and the green grid also appeared, like when he used to transform. But, instead a blue beam came up from the ground and his whole body began to glow blue. He wore the blue version of what Jack wore and his helmet had a huge W on it with a Triangle as a visor.

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!"

Amii combined her braces. And suddenly a green grid surrounded her. A yellow beam came up from the ground like usual and she was surrounded in yellow light. She wore what the guys wore but with a skirt edition with the edge of the skirt having a golden trim. Her helmet had an equal sign as a visor with black stripes on either side with an electric bolt in black.

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!"

Jenna combined hers and suddenly, she began to have the same green grid forming from the head down. A pink beam suddenly came from the ground forming her suit which was pink with a skirt. Her helmet was pink with a hand on either side with eyes of a Jynx on top.

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!"

"What?" yelled Manacle.

The rangers suddenly raised their hands to the sky.

"We are the rangers of super-power! Assemble!" yelled Danny, "Poke Rangers!"

"OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!"

A black background appeared and their visors began to glow. They posed as multi colored lights of a Bayleef, a Jynx, a Moltres, an Electivire and a Whiscash stood above them.

**Mika (VO): **Of course, my introduction as the Silver Ranger comes in at Chapter 148. But, we are just doing introductions. Remember, Turbo?

**Angela (VO): **Ah yes, but before I came in… we can show footage from Turbo.

* * *

(PRT Chapter 1 Hoenn 181)

**Angela (VO): **During the Machine Empire's defeat, the Reckless Riders have already destroyed most of the galaxy to build the world's super highway. One planet they destroyed was Pegasus's planet. Pegasus escaped with the Turbo Morphers, hoping to give them to the rangers on Earth and it worked out that it happened.

Planet Pegasus…

The planet was on fire by exploding vehicles. All five of them were destroying other parts of the planets, taking golden chains, jewelry and various objects. A white horse was watching this. Black vehicles that was almost similar to zords. He had to make an escape before he died. He knew what the Reckless Riders: lowlife people who wanted to make a road to destroy the center of the universe. Once, the center was gone, so was everything around it. Pegasus grabbed a silver case. He had to make sure all five were there. He closed the case and grabbed it with him. He even grabbed his laptop. However, he was stuck. He saw people in pink, green, and blue suits with gasoline, putting gas all over the palace and lighting a match… to the flammable objects. Pegasus's blue eyes widened as he ran into the garage where his white carrier garage zord was.

"Turbo Rover, launch!" said Pegasus pressing a blue button.

The white carrier zord which was a huge Winnebago launched into the air and headed into space. The Winnebago was heading out of the atmosphere as the palace collapsed. The pink, blue, and green people teleported into one of the vehicles as they teleported away. Pegasus was only two-thousand kilometers and what he saw on the rear view mirror was devastating. His father and mother died, who were the king and queen with the rest. He was told that if they attack to leave, and warn the next planet that was in the way of their 'deadly' road. Pegasus looked at the huge ship near the planet. It was green and it was a huge sphere with vines around it. A blue beam came out of the sphere and it was so strong, that the planet blew up. Pegasus's eyes widened and he dashed to the next planet.

"Computer, Pegasus is destroyed. Compute the next planet," said Pegasus.

The screen showed a bluish-greenish planet.

"Earth," said the computer.

(skip scenes)

"Let's Pokebattle!" said Danny.

"Right!" said the rangers.

They took out their keys and they struck out and their morphers were glowing. They did the same thing like Matt did.

"Shift Into Turbo!"

Danny struck the key and his morpher began to glow red. Danny felt a Blaziken/Race Car come through him. Danny had the same suit like the blue ranger suit, but it was red and the yellow patch had a 1. The helmet was a Blaziken helmet with mouthpiece and headlights.

"Blaze like the wind! Red Turbo Ranger!"

Matt transformed into his costume.

"Racing across the waves, Blue Turbo Ranger!"

Jack struck they key and his morpher began to glow green. Jack felt a Tyranitar/Truck go right through him. He wore the green version of the suit with a number 3 on the patch and his helmet was a Tyranitar with headlights.

"Flooring the ground, Green Turbo Ranger!"

Amii struck the key and her morpher began to glow yellow. Amii felt a huge Raichu/Minivan go right through her. She wore the yellow version of the three and she had a number 4 on the patch. She had a skirt as an attachment with a Raichu helmet with headlights.

"Lightning Blitz, Yellow Turbo Ranger!"

Jenna struck the key and her morpher began to glow pink. Jenna felt a huge Pidgeotto/sports car go right through her. She wore the pink version of the four and she had a number 5 on the patch with a skirt. She also had a Pidgeotto with headlights.

"Chasing the Wind, Pink Turbo Ranger!"

**Danny (VO): **Of coruse, there was another premiere of introductions. When we had to step down and let new rangers take care of saving the world.

(PRT 16: Hoenn Episode 196)

Suddenly, out of the podium… four beams of light came down. Tara, Darren, Violet, and Angela smiled as they looked down toward Jack, Danny, Jenna, and Amii.

Danny smiled as he looked at Tara. He took off his Turbo Morpher and gave it to Tara, "Tara, after today, I see why Rayquaza chose you. Your leadership and good hardship will be used here. I thereby resign myself as Red Turbo Ranger."

Jack looked at Darren as he removed his Turbo Morpher, "Darren, I know you have been recording our adventures. But, now, you get to do it personally… seeing and fighting with your own eyes. Your awareness of things to happen is something needed for this team. I thereby resign myself as Green Turbo Ranger."

Amii looked at Violet and took off the Turbo Brace, "Wow, so you will be fighting along side of your brother. When I saw you, you were friendly with others right away and friendship is something needed here. When I first became a ranger, I didn't know the term friendship… you will definitely bring this team together. Therefore, I thereby resign myself as Yellow Turbo Ranger."

Jenna looked at Angela and turned to Anthony, "You know, look at Anthony."

Angela looked at Anthony. He chuckled and smiled. Jenna gave her the morpher, "You bring courage to the team… you showed it before. You also have the attributes of a female warrior: adventurous, daring, and love. Therefore, make your cousin proud and accept this morpher. For I, Jenna Whitestone resign myself as Pink Turbo Ranger."

Angela smiled as she took the morpher.

**Ray: **You were that gracious to take it?

Angela rolled her eyes as she smacked Ray upside the head. Danny looked at her and Angela shook her head.

* * *

**Angela: **You are one to talk.

**Ray: **Hey, no need to be sarcastic.

**Angela: **Well, let's go back to in Space Chapter 1… roll tape.

* * *

(PRiS 1- Hoenn Chapter 231)

"These are your Astro Morphers," said the doctor.

"Astro Morphers?" asked Darren, "What does that mean?"

Tara turned to Darren, "This was the secret I kept from all of you. Just listen up!"

"You are the five trainers that are selected to fight the virus! You are now known as the Space Poke Rangers," said Shinya, "You will have many weapons to your disposal. But,-."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a person that had a body shaped like Diagla appeared with his sword in his hand, barging through the entrance with a couple of Neji Soldiers. Dr. Shinya turned to see the henchman shoot silver beams at him. The doctor yelled as he was sent flying into the air. He landed on one of the computer systems. The henchman started shooting the computer screens. Explosions came out of the computers. The trainers hit the deck as flames and support beams started falling down. The doctor got up slowly as he saw the monster. He turned to Felix. Felix looked up at him. His face was dripping with blood, "Guys, the code is 335 and Install."

Felix got up slowly with the other four rangers. The other four looked at him.

"I think this is fake," said Ray.

"Let's… try it out," said Darren, "I'm intrigued."

The other two girls nodded. Felix went to his morpher, "If I press the code in, and it works out, will you do it?"

The other four nodded in response. Ray looked at Felix, "Come on, Rookie. Are you serious?"

Felix looked at him silently and then pressed the buttons 335 on the number pad and pressed the green key on the lower right hand corner. The device began to flash.

"Install, Poke Rangers!" yelled Felix.

The four rangers looked at him silently. Ray, however, started cracking up. However, his mood changed when the morpher began to glow red. Everybody was in shock.

"Red Space Ranger!"

"Black Space Ranger!"

"Blue Space Ranger!"

"Pink Space Ranger!"

"Yellow Space Ranger!"

"Poké Rangers in Space!"

* * *

**Ray: **Wow… okay maybe I did procrastinate and laugh.

**Sandra: **At least that was awesome. You should've seen my face when I got my morpher.

* * *

(Bandstand 1- Hoenn Chapter 283)

Soundwave went to raise his sword, Violet grabbed the blade and kicked Soundwave in the face. Soundwave yelled as he felt the pain. He turned around as Kriker went to attack. She punched Kriker in the stomach and used a spinning hook kick to the head. She jumped up and kicked Killer Red in the face.

"Killer Red," said Soundwave, "Kriker, we need to attack them."

Josh stood up in front, "I don't know what's going on, first you guys and then you turn into metallic beings, but you already have harmed others."

"Agreed," said Sandra, "Music is supposed to bring peace and harmony to the world. Not chaos and destruction."

"Music speaks when actions aren't given out," said Cam, "But, of course, you wouldn't know that."

As the three band members stood their ground, dark clouds covered the sky. Blue, green, and black beams came from the sky. Three white swords appeared in the ditch.

"Whoa!" said Violet.

"Amazing," said Jason.

Cam grabbed the sword in front of him. It began to glow black as it transformed into a black device. However, the others were the same as well. They were all black. There were also turn dials on top with green, blue, and gold numbers, depending on the ranger. However, there was a jewel insert at the top.

"Amazing," said Josh, "What are these?"

"_These are your metronome morphers," _said Chimeco, _"With these you can morph into Poke Rangers."_

"Shall we?" asked Sandra.

"I don't know what to say," said Cam.

"_Cam, guys. The code is 100… and the call… Bandstand, Rock Out!" _said Chatot, _"First, insert the jewel before you do it."_

Cam nodded as he inserted the black jewel into the metronome morpher. It began to glow bright black, just like the other jewels. Turning the dial to 100, Cam dragged the morpher toward his chest.

"Bandstand," yelled Cam, "Rock Out!"

* * *

Mika was surprised about the whole thing and turned to Sandra. Sandra nodded in response as the Black Ranger turned around. However, Danny nodded in response.

**Danny: **During the seasons, we had many epic battles. Some more challenging than others… so this brings us to…

**Segment 2: Epic Battles**

**

* * *

**

**Danny: **Roll footage!

**Mighty Morphin' Seasons 1 through 3**

"Where… Where am I?" asked Danny.

"Well, my nemesis. You shouldn't be a Poke Ranger,"

"What's with you?" asked Danny.

"Nothing. Just revenge,"

Mewtwo wrestled with Danny. Mewtwo began to slash him with his claw. Scratches appeared on Danny's stomach with blood seeping out of it.

"What… What do you want with me?"

"Simple. To die!" said Mewtra.

Mewtra kicked him, removing his helmet from his face and throwing it on the floor.

Danny growled in anger and began to battle him.

* * *

"How am I supposed to beat you?" asked Jack. He was in excruciating pain. So much pain, he couldn't stand up. Suddenly, something hit his mind.

'_The Battlizer'_

Next, five teleportation beams hit the battlefield. First, it was Sean and Jenna that teleported to Route 120. Then, it was Danny, Mika, and Amii watching the battle.

"Do not interfere!" he yelled.

"We weren't," said Sean. "Because I gave him a trick that he would use to defeat you! Jack, use it!"

'_Sean's right. I got to test the Battlizer!"_

He stood up and pulled the Poke Coin and raised it to the sky, releasing the trigger switch. The red sparks of energy appeared all over his body.

"Battlizer Activate!"

Suddenly, he was surrounded in fire. Red metallic armor covered his chest, head, arms and legs. Fire came out of his head with four slits. He technically looks like a knight with a sword and a shield with guns on his back. The Torchic Coin appeared on his chest, but instead of gold, it was a white Torchic with red in the background.

"Red Medieval Ranger!" said Jack.

"Whoa! I want one!" said Danny.

"Maybe when you're a red ranger. You can't use the power. It only works for the Red Ranger," said Sean. Then he turned to Jack. Jack gave him the thumbs up. Sean jumped up into the air for joy.

"All right! You show him!"

Slyzor turned to Sean. "You installed him more power! I will kill you!"

Suddenly, Slyzor was covered in fire.

"You destroy my friends, you go through me. YEE-HAW!"

Suddenly, it was all hand-to-hand combat. Then he kicked Slyzor in the chest and slaughtered him with the sword.

"I… can't… die," he said.

Suddenly, he pressed the Poke Morpher on his belt and a string of bullets came up and his guns activated.

"Stealth Mode!"

"WHAT?" Slyzor yelled with anxiety in his voice.

"FIRE!" yelled Jack.

Suddenly, bullets of fire destroyed Slyzor… for good. Jack jumped down on to the ground and smiled.

"Battlizer Deactivate!"

Suddenly, red light appeared all over his body and he turned back into the normal red ranger.

"Thanks, Sean,"

"No problem!" said Sean.

* * *

Jackie looked at the girls, "They don't know me do they?"

The other girls shook their head and pointed at Karen.

"Who do you girls think you are?"

Christina began to pose first, "I may be scrawny, but I am powerful! Pink Power of Orre!"

Jackie was next, "I may be a spy, and I go boy crazy, but I am known as a ranger! Pink Power of Kanto!"

Next, it was Anna, "I'm the smart one! Pink Ranger of Johto!"

Then, it was Amii. "I'm the perfect one! Pink Ranger of Hoenn!"

"Together we are known as the Punishment Sisters! DIE NOW!"

They snapped their fingers and the Pink Sonora Ranger flipped and landed on the ground.

"Let's morph!" said Anna.

"Okay," said Amii.

"Morph, I Choose You!"

She put her morpher on her wrist and the morpher glowed. Her spandex suit was sparkling. It revealed a golden belt strapped across her waist with her Shooter Sword in her holster. She has a pink spandex suit with PRS on the left and an Espeon on the right. Her helmet appeared and it was pink with a gold surrounding the black visor.

"Pink Espeon Power!"

It was Christina's turn. She had a pink morpher on her wrist that was a shaped like a Mew.

"Orre Force Pink!"

She pressed her Pink Mew Morpher and she was wearing the same spandex uniform like Anna. It was pink with white designs and her helmet looked like a Mew.

"Pink Mew Ranger!"

Jackie was next she took out her blue Angels morpher.

"Angels Transformation! Make Up!"

She transformed into a ranger in spandex with their logo on the right side. She also had a white scarf wrapped around her neck with a helmet that looked like a Beautifly.

"Pink Beautifly Ranger Power!"

Amii's ninja changer turned into her original Poké Morpher.

"Psychic Power!"

An Abra helmet digitized on her head and her uniform automatically digitized. It was spandex and it looked just like Karen's, but it has white where there was black.

"Ninja Pink!"

"Let's do it!" said Amii, "Psy Staff!"

Anna took out a pink laser pistol, "Psychic Shooter!"

Christina took out a staff with a Mew's head on top instead of an Abra's head, "Mew Staff!"

Jackie took out a silver bow, "Silver Bow!"

"FIGHT!" yelled Amii.

_(Cue Bioman theme song without the singer singing it) _

The four pink rangers jumped down. Karen wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Clef Staff!"

Christina and Amii shot her with a Psybeam attack while Anna shot her with a Psywave attack. Karen smiled as she quickly activated Mirror Coat from her Clef Staff. The pink rangers fell down. Well, except for Jackie.

"I'm a Psychic. I can destroy anyone with my special attacks!" she yelled.

"I know, Silver Arrow! Fire!"

A silver arrow shot Karen, making her fall down.

"Remember, Beautifly is a bug type! I thought you knew that!" she said.

Suddenly, their weapons began to glow.

"Rangers," said Mewtra, "Combine your weapons!"

"LISTEN! WE CAN'T! THEY ARE DIFFERENT WEAPONS! THEY'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Amii.

"Trust me," said Mewtra.

"According to what I read, it did work," said Anna.

The Mew Staff shortened to become the handle while the Psy Staff connected on top of it. The Psychic Shooter attached to it in front and it was held by the Silver Bow.

"Punishment Blaster, ready!" they yelled.

"You wouldn't dare!" yelled Karen.

"FIRE!" yelled Amii.

A pink energy blast came from the blaster and destroyed Karen.

* * *

The three henchmen laughed as they began to attack. The three rangers rolled across the arena. Derik used his Steel Wings and slaughtered Count Golbat. Count Golbat used his Poison Fang, but he blocked it. Derik wasn't going to give up without a fight. He combined the wings to become a staff as he slashed him on one side. However, he wasn't that far from destruction. Max hopped over LadySeviper as he used Kuto. Kuto used Psybeam at her face as she fell down. He flipped over and kicked LadySeviper in the face. He wanted her dead so badly. Mika used her claws as Black Phoenix used her staff. Mika wanted her gone forever. Mika jumped up and slashed her face. Black Phoenix growled as Mika stabbed her in the chest with her claws. Black Phoenix could feel her blood coming out, she punctured Mika in the staff. Her blood was dripping down her face as she kicked Black Phoenix. Mika this time stabbed her through the chest with her claws, but went up her skin toward the chest. She gave an utter yell before falling down. She then materialized back to the surface.

Derik kicked Count Golbat in the face while LadySeviper kicked Max. Max rolled over to hold his position with Kuto. He used Psybeam and then Psycho Cut. LadySeviper screamed as she fell. She slashed Max down and shot Derik with her Poison Tail. Max suddenly stabbed LadySeviper.

"For Mewtra," said Max, "Even if I never knew him."

LadySeviper exploded into a million pieces. Max turned to Derik finally pierced him in the heart.

"You must have a steak or something that is pure to kill me," said Count Golbat.

"Did you forget?" asked Max, "I'm the pure one."

Max and Derik ran together as Count Golbat released his Air Slash. Blood was released from their face and shirts as they jumped up and killed Count Golbat. The monster died and the rangers smiled as they got back to the surface.

**Overtech Overdrive Battles:**

**

* * *

**

Danny and Brock were in the desert, ready to fight without weapons, Pokemon, etc. The sandstorm was not there today, it must have subsided for the day. Leaving rocky cliffs full of rocky sand as they were on top of them. The sun was setting down near them. Brock snickered as he got his fists ready to go. Danny shook his head. He doesn't want to fight! Can Brock just get it into his head already and actually leave him alone? Questions still filled his mind. Was he ready to battle?

"For once," he said, "I will achieve my vengeance of how much turmoil you put me and my siblings!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You've done that to yourself," said Danny.

Brock nodded, "Enough of this!"

He gave a swift kick to Danny's face, but Danny blocked it with his hand. Brock jumped up and kicked him in the chest, but Danny caught his foot and Brock fell down.

"Defend all you want!" said Brock.

He swept him causing Danny to fall down. Suddenly, Brock jumped up and punched him in the face. Danny blocked his fist and punched Brock in the face and kneed his face. Danny used a roundhouse kick at Brock's face, causing Brock to fall backwards.

Back in the desert, Danny and Brock were in the battle for their lives. Danny swung a punch at Brock, but Brock blocked it and kicked Danny's stomach. Blood was coming out of his mouth as Danny got up. Danny also swung another punch at him, but it wasn't very promising. Swift punches of Brock's pummeled Brock violently and rapidly as he felt aches and pains. Danny fell down again on the dirt, but near the edge of his doom. Brock then threw a rock at him.

"Get up," he barked.

Danny slowly got up as Brock began to kick him in the face. Danny bridled as he fell down. Brock began to kick his feet to get up, but Danny kicked his face. They were rolling down the hill landing near the cliff edge. Brock punched Danny, but Danny flipped him over his back and landed on the floor.

"Tell me what's going on," yelled Danny.

His foot was on his neck, "Never," said Brock, "You must kill me first!"

"Do I have to knock sense into you?" asked Danny.

"Maybe," said Brock, pushing himself up, "Since you're going to die anyway."

Danny removed his foot, but however Brock pushed himself and Danny over the edge of the cliff…

* * *

Tyrantis laughed as he took their Bazooka with his golden beams and shot them. A major explosion occurred as the rangers demorphed.

"Damn," said Danny, cringing his teeth, "I can't and I won't let this happen."

He grabbed sand from his hand and he got up. He ran toward the monster. He gave him a swift kick. But, Tyrantis blocked it. He then saw Danny's foot come up toward him. Tyrantis used his claw and punctured Danny's stomach. Danny yelled in pain as he landed on the ground.

"Danny!" yelled Jack.

Tyrantis turned to kill Danny, but Jack jumped on top of Danny. The claw came up and scratched Jack in the back. Jack screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Danny looked up to see Jack screaming as he landed on the ground. His back had deep lines of blood trickling down his shirt. He turned to Jack, "Jack, why?"

Jack reached his hand out toward him, "I had to. I had to take the bullet for you. Isn't that what a true friend does?"

"Yeah, I understand," said Danny, "And I appreciate it."

Danny gripped his hand hard, "But, you almost died because of me."

"I would do anything to protect my friends. And I know you would do the same thing," said Jack, shaking from the excruciating pain. Danny then saw he was ready to stab Jack. Danny held Tyrantis's claw. Jack looked up. Danny held it as hard as he could. He saw the blood dripping from his palm and landing on the dirt.

"Danny," said Jack, "Just let me take the blow for you, man."

Danny shook his head, "No, I need you. Not as a friend, but as a ranger."

Derik turned to Jenna, and Jenna turned to Mika. Mika went to see that Amii went running to the scene. She grabbed Tyrantis's claw with her hand. She wasn't going to let her friend die. Jenna and Mika also came running to their aid with Derik by the rear. The five of them were all on Tyrantis. He tried to get rid of them, but all five used their strength on them. Jack looked at the tower to see Paladin and his royal court entered the Mirage Tower. Eddie was already on top. Jack looked up to see that all planets were aligned.

* * *

Danny jumped up in the air and slashed Paladin across the chest. Paladin fell back and he kicked Danny in the face. Paladin then used a tornado kick, which caused him to fall down and land on the dirt. Claydol gasped as Danny got up. He felt a trickle of blood come down from his mouth. Paladin was about to stab Danny in the stomach, when suddenly with Danny's legs, he grabbed Paladin's right ankle and he threw the machine king over him, which caused the bucket of bolts to land on the dirt. Danny then grabbed his Overtech Sword and went to stab him. However, when he went to do that, he got the greatest shock of his life. He fell and landed on the ground.

Meanwhile, Amii kicked Sprocket across the face with her foot. Sprocket fell down and landed on the dirt. She used her pink bow and ran toward Amii. She went to slash Amii when she blocked it with her sword. Sprocket screamed as she kicked Amii. Amii fell and landed on the dirt. She then saw Sprocket pull her bow at her.

"Cheater," said Amii, "Do you even know what honor is?"

"Yeah. Crap," said Sprocket.

She went to release the arrow. Danny turned, watching the battle. As Sprocket released the arrow, Amii caught the arrow in time and Amii struck Sprocket with the Overtech Blaster. Sprocket screamed as she fell down. A huge amount of gears were shown. Sprocket turned to see Amii as her sword began to glow yellow. Some blood began to seep out of Sprocket.

"No, please. Spare me," said Sprocket.

Amii stood silent, "No."

Sprocket gasped, "What? I used to be human!"

"I know," said Amii, "But, your family has done enough bloodshed. Not also on this planet, but the other planets you conquered! Unforgivable! This is for everybody that died!"

"NO!" she screamed.

Amii struck the sword into the wound. Sparks came out of Sprocket's brain. Amii withdrew the sword and she saw the red bloody wounds on her wrist, cringing in pain as she saw Sprocket explode into a million pieces.

"SPROCKET!" yelled Paladin. He ran toward Amii in anger. Danny turned to see him strike, "Amii!"

Amii turned around and with a quick stab, Amii fell on the floor, motionless.

"NO!" yelled Danny.

Suddenly, Danny's sword began to glow red. Danny went to attack Paladin. He yelled as he went for the kill. Paladin saw the rage in him and as a result, he began to get enraged as well. The two went at it for minutes. Kick after kick, sword clashing, and the punches all caused Danny to lay on the ground.

"You… will… die… by your girlfriend," he said.

Danny grabbed his sword to see a huge hole with some blood coming out of it, "Or so will you."

Paladin turned to see some of his armor gone, "Oh crap!"

"You can't hide now," said Danny.

Paladin struck Danny in the chest. Danny felt the pain as he withdrew. Danny jumped however and landed on the dirt and stabbed Paladin in the chest. He went through his body. Paladin screamed as Danny withdrew the sword. Claydol was relieved as he saw Paladin fall down into the ground.

"If I come back alive, I'll get you for this!" he yelled.

He exploded into a million pieces. The Red Ranger cringed in pain, relieved that he was destroyed. However, Danny turned around to see his dead girlfriend on the ground. He fell on top of her, feeling himself dying from the brutal attack as well.

* * *

**Turbo:**

"You underestimated me," said Tara, "You thought we were done for! Well, let me tell you something riders. Things are going to change! The tables have turned and you guys are going down, like you usually do. Guys, leave Cyber Mightarow to me."

Cyber Mightarow chuckled as his sword pointed directly at Tara, "Bring it, bitch."

The two male red rangers gasped as they stepped back from Tara. Tara stepped forward as she took out the ruby handle like key. She inserted it into the Turbo Morpher that appeared on her left wrist. Instantly, dark clouds formed around her as black armor appeared all over her uniform with ruby glitter. She also wore black fire boots and gloves. She had a black helmet with a green visor. Also, Tara received an assault rifle with a blade attached to it.

"Red Phatom Ranger," said Tara.

"A Battlizer!" said Danny and Jack together.

She put a cartridge into the rifle, "Fire Vulcan!"

Multiple flame bullets came out of the rifle. He yelled as he felt the flame scorch his mechanical fur and armor. He started dancing, trying to miss all of them. He then turned around to see the Phantom Sword appeared. It was purple with fire surrounding it.

"Phantom Blade!" yelled Tara. She raised it as she ran toward Cyber Mightarow, "Phantom Destruction!"

The blade came across Cyber Mightarow. He yelled in excruciating pain as Tara knelt down from behind.

* * *

Cyber Mightarow laughed as he looked at them, "We are looking for Barabas and Magbomb."

Matt nodded, "We know."

Sneazette turned around, "Then, why won't you let us go."

Tara laughed, "It's quite simple… they now are on the side of good."

Sneazette and Cyber Mightarow looked at each other and then back at the two rangers. Matt pointed toward them, still holding the blaster, "So, if you want go the easy way, back-off."

Sneazette and Cyber Mightarow withdrew their swords, "And what happens if we don't?" asked Sneazette.

Matt chuckled as both of them put their blasters in their holsters. They withdrew their Turbo Swords, "I guess we'll fight to the death."

The two warriors nodded as they yelled at the rangers. The rangers yelled back as they withdrew their swords. The others watched as Tara and Matt began their battle.

"Oh my," said Magbomb, looking at Barabas. Barabas watched silently. Tara jumped up and went to slice her across the chest. Sneazette blocked it and kicked her in the face. She jumped up and her thin black sword began to glow white.

"Ice Shard!" she screamed. Tara dodged the attack. However, one of the shards got stuck in her arm. Tara yelled as she removed it. Blood came oozing out as she went to finish her off.

Matt kicked Cyber Mightarow in the face and then used his sword to slash his parts. However, they were made of armor. The sound of the metal was heard as Cyber Mightarow turned around. He released a black beam at Matt. Matt blocked it with his sword and sent it right back. Explosions occurred all over him as Cyber Mightarow fell down.

Sneazette and Tara clashed as the two swords clashed together. Tara then began to use whatever means necessary to use her sword. She swung it at Sneazette. Sneazette ducked backwards and kicked Tara in the stomach. Tara then charged the Turbo Sword.

"Flame Blast!" said Tara.

A stream of flame caused Sneazette's face to burn. She yelled as she was kicked in the face. Sneazette turned around as she looked at her. Her face was black and burnt like charcoal.

"Why, you…," she yelled.

She started screaming as her sword was pointed toward Tara. Tara yelled as her sword was pointing toward Sneazette. Tara jumped up and Sneazette pointed her sword. The rangers watch as Tara came in contact with it. However, what they didn't notice was that Tara held Sneazette's sword away and with her sword, she drew a big line across the chest. Sneazette screamed as she fell on the ground. She then took out her Phantom Battlizer rifle with the knife coming out of it.

"Time for the finisher!" said Tara.

Her face had blood coming down from her face as the sword began to glow. She raised the sword and then it came crashing down on her. Cyber Mightarow turned around as Sneazette screamed in pain.

"AVENGE ME!" she screamed.

Tara turned around, bloody and injured as Sneazette fell to her knees. She put her head down on the ground and closed her eyes. A major explosion occurred from behind her.

Cyber Mightarow yelled, "SNEAZETTE!"

As Matt came rushing toward him, Cyber Mightarow nudged the blade into his stomach. Matt's eyes opened up as he looked down to see blood coming out. He then released Matt. Matt fell on the ground. Tara stood in shock as Matt was on the ground. Cyber Mightarow then turned toward her as she hovered Matt.

"Matt," said Tara, looking at her, "NO!"

The other rangers gasped in shock.

In slow-motion, she turned to see Cyber Mightarow come toward her with the sword. Matt looked up as he took out his Auto Blaster and finished him off with the laser beam. Cyber Mightarow yelled as he went back. Matt then pulled the lever on his Turbo Sword.

"Hydro Slash!" yelled Matt. He threw his sword at the monster. He yelled as he felt the sword go through his parts. Cyber Mightarow yelled as he felt sparks explode on all parts of his body. He walked toward them in anger.

"Matt," he said, walking toward him, "You could have been one of the finest warriors I have ever met..."

Cyber Mightarow looked at the sunset and then saw the beautiful grass. He knelt down as he looked at the dirt. He looked up at the injured rangers.

"I wish you farewell," he said, "OW!"

He fell down and landed on the ground. A massive explosion occurred. Barabas and Magbomb had nothing to say.

"Sneazette," said Barabas.

"Mightarow… I mean Cyber… whatever," said Magbomb.

* * *

**Space:**

The Psycho Rangers yelled as they went toward the other rangers. Felix and Tara took on Psycho Red. Ray and Darren took on Psycho Black, and then Angela and Claese took on Psycho Yellow. As Psycho Red slashed Tara in the chest, Felix started slicing him with his Fire Saber. He yelled as he fell backwards on the ground. Next, Tara shot him with her Psychic Pistol. Psycho Red shot a red beam at her, causing her to fall backwards. Next, Darren and Ray started slashing Psycho Black. However, Psycho Black released shadow attacks, causing the rangers to fall down and land on the ground. After that, Psycho Yellow kicked Claese and Angela in the chest. Claese took out his Sand Blaster and started shooting her. However, Psycho Yellow used her own weapon and shot Claese in the chest. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Looking up, the Psycho Rangers were heading straight toward them.

"Face it rangers," said Psycho Yellow, "You can't beat us."

"You might as well give up!" said Psycho Red.

"You lost!" said Psycho Black.

"I don't think so," said Felix, "Combination Attack!"

The rangers nodded. Ray combined his Aqua Axe and Astro Blaster while Tara and Angela pulled their weapons up. The three of them jumped up and landed on the other shoulders and then jumped up.

"One!" yelled Ray, shooting a blue beam from his Aqua Sniper.

"Two!" yelled Angela, shooting electric beams with her Magnetic Stunner

"Three!" yelled Tara, shooting psychic waves from her Psychic Pistol. The three Psycho Rangers yelled as they were damaged by their attacks. Next, the other three rangers flipped over and jumped on top of them.

"Four!" yelled Felix, charging up his Fire Saber.

"Five!" yelled Darren, charging up his Shadow Lance.

"End! Metallic Deletion!" yelled Claese, charging up his Sand Blaster.

* * *

The Space Rangers were morphed as they circled around the rocky surface. Flames were around the area as what we used to call: Slateport City. Felix and the other rangers jumped up on Jou. Jou laughed as he kicked Angela and Tara down on the ground. He then threw a punch at Darren that was so forceful, he landed on the ground. Ray was then punched in the stomach. Ray spat blood in his helmet as he landed on the ground. Next, Felix went to attack. Felix yelled as he landed on the ground. Felix took out his Fire Saber and went to attack. However, Jou's right arm evolved into a sword. He was slashed across the chest multiple times, Jou yelled as he was thrown on to the ground.

"Felix!" yelled the other rangers. Felix got up. However, Jou flew across and slashed Felix again. Felix yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Look," said Jou, "You can't defeat me."

"What do you think we should do?" asked Ray.

"Regroup," said Tara, "I don't know."

Suddenly, they turned around to see Magbomb and Prof. Shinya heading toward them. Prof. Shinya looked at Jou, "Look what you've done."

Suddenly, the Porygon creature released a red beam at the Professor. Magbomb stretched himself out front, taking the blow.

"MAGBOMB!" yelled the rangers.

Magbomb started spinning around from the intensity of the attack, "I feel so dizzy… time to sleep."

As the Space Rangers turned around toward Jou, Felix took out his Super Fire Sniper.

"Super Fire Sniper, Battlizer Mode!"

As the Super Fire Sniper was charged up, Felix went to aim. Next, the other four Space Rangers took out the Four-Function Astro Rifle.

"Fire!"

A blaze of red and black energy came together as Jou felt the intense pain. However, it was not as hard. Jou released two green beams from his eyes, causing the rangers to fall backwards, landing on the ground.

"Die… you…," said Jou, "OW!"

The rangers watched as shades of purple light came from his body. He kept spinning around as he materialized back. Then, he rematerialized again. Felix turned around as he took out his Fire Saber.

"Saber Slash!"

A clean cut was made down the middle, causing Jou to yell in pain. A major explosion occurred.

"Alright!" yelled the rangers.

* * *

**Bandstand:**

Fiona yelled as she took out her Bass Shooter. Myen laughed as he took out his Guitar. He began to play some metal chords, causing the rangers ears to bleed. For Fiona, it didn't matter. She yelled as she started shooting Myen about ten times. Myen yelled as Fiona grabbed him from the roof, throwing him down on the ground. Fiona kicked Myen hard in the chest, causing him to land in the center of town. People started screaming as Myen turned around. Yellow beams came from her Bass Shooter. His guitar flew out of the air. Myen yelled as a fire tornado appeared. Quickly, she dodged the tornado. She took out her Notation Saber.

"Sonic Bash!"

A yellow aura came out of her saber, slicing Myen across the chest. The other rangers, morphed arrived just to look at the battle.

* * *

**Angela: **That's a lot of battles. Too bad we can't put every monster battle, it would bore the readers.

**Ray: **The readers would be here forever. Which leads to our next segment, humorous events. Blazin' Saddles tried to make things as humorous as possible. So, here we go with the humor. We can roll the tape on this one too.

**Segment 3: Humor**

**

* * *

**

The scene is shot when Jenna was playing basketball on the court.

Jenna was dribbling the basketball, when she suddenly tripped. "YIPE!"

Jack pulls Jenna up, "Can… Can we have another take?" asked Jenna.

This scene is shot at Sky Pillar when the rangers morph for the first time.

"Let's…" said Jack, "Oh, man. I forgot my line. Who has the script?"

Amii picks up a garbage can and walks it over. She then goes to the camera.

"Okay, I will be put in this green garbage can and Danny will push the can down the hill with me inside it," said Amii.

Amii jumps into the can. Danny picks the can up and puts it at the top of the hill.

"I'M READY!" she yelled.

"This is for saying how weak I am when I'm not!" yelled Danny.

He kicked the garbage can, the garbage can started rolling, with her screaming in the background and she hit a tree. Amii climbed out and began to puke. She looked up into the camera.

"I SURVIVED!" she yelled. "YAY ME!"

She steps in the puke. "EW!"

* * *

"_What do you mean? I am okay!" _said Danny singing very lowly.

"Wow, a tenor/bass," said Derik enthusiastically, then he turned around, "Wait a minute. Are you sure?"

"_I am fine. But, WHY AM I SINGING?" _asked Danny, _"To tell you the truth, I sing very well!"_

Jenna and Mika got Amii up, "Are you okay? Amii?" asked Jenna.

"_I am ALL RIGHT! What can be RIGHT? All I need to do… is FIGHT!" _yelled Amii singing a perfect High C, causing the rangers' ears to bleed.

* * *

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" chanted the other rangers as she drank the whole two liters of the whiskey. Tara started blinking her eyes as she saw two Matts, and two Darrens.

"Whoa, this is so awesome! I feel buzzed!" she said.

Violet looked to see Tara's red cheeks. Darren and Matt continued to play when suddenly the door opened. Claydol and Pegasus climbed up the stairs and gasped to see that they were having… a beer party.

"Having a party?" asked Claydol, "Okay."

Tara started walking toward Claydol. She was limping as she walked to Claydol, "Claydol, you are so awesome… I love you!"

"What the hell happened to her?" asked Pegasus. Suddenly, he saw Matt bowing down to Pegasus, "Prince, I love your inventions. Please allow me to help you make more."

Spencer looked at Pegasus as he went to hide the Bud Light, but Pegasus broke free of the drunk rangers and went to Spencer. Pegasus looked at him, "You had a beer party… IN THE COMMAND CENTER!"

"What's wrong with beer?" asked Spencer silently.

Claydol chuckled, "The Hoenn Rangers before you had a party at Amii's mansion. The cops busted and raided the party."

Spencer sighed as he grabbed Tara's arm. Tara started seeing the room spin around her like crazy, "Maybe, I shouldn't have had that whiskey. I'm going to puke!"

Tara went over to the TV. Pegasus and Claydol screamed as Tara began to tilt her neck backwards.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Alright!" said Felix, "Let's cut the cake."

As he went to grab a knife from the kitchen, Tara was dancing so badly, that she began to turn green. She turned toward Magbomb. Duo, happily drunk looked to see Tara walking straight toward Magbomb.

"Oh my," said Duo, laughing from being wasted, "I win! She's gonna hurl!"

Felix looked at Tara. He quickly grabbed the garbage can and went straight toward Magbomb. As Magbomb turned around, he looked in horror as Tara began to open her mouth. Felix quickly went toward her with the bucket. But, before he got the bucket in her face, the multi-colored yawn went all over Felix. Crane gasped as he saw what happened. Paige stood there in shock. Scott looked at Felix and started laughing. Mitzi was also in shock, yet she walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Mitzi.

"Out of all people, you vomited on me," said Felix, wiping his eyes, "I'll be back in 15 minutes, need to take a shower and change my clothes."

He left the cafeteria and Tara sat down with the bucket, purging. Paige looked at Tara, "It's okay, let it out."

* * *

"That's fast," said Fiona.

"Quick, the 'Oh Shit' handle!" said Sandra.

"We don't have one," said Beck.

"What?" asked Cam, "What the hell?"

"Oh man," said Violet.

"EVERYBODY HANG ON!" yelled Jason.

"Now would be a good time to have accident forgiveness," said Josh, "Are we in good hands?"

"JOSH!" yelled the rangers.

"What?" asked Josh, "Ever heard of Allstate?"

* * *

"I'm sure she was surprised too," said Fiona, "Because…"

Claese looked at her, "What? How do you know that?"

"She never expected you to be the Silver Ranger. She actually read Felix Jefferson's ranger stories. She kept mentioning that it could've been the Claese she saw in Holon, but I assured her it could've been somebody else. Well, surprise! She likes you!" said Fiona.

Claese's cheeks turned bright red, "Really?"

"Yep," said Fiona.

Claese turned around toward Sandra, "Really?"

"Hmm," said Fiona, "Yep."

Claese's head looked over Sandra's face. As Claese looked at her, Sandra's eyes opened up and punched Claese in the stomach. Claese groaned as he landed on the ground. Sandra got up from the ground, carefully.

"You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" asked Cam.

Sandra nodded as she brushed her shoulders. Claese picked himself up, "Nice…"

* * *

**Sandra: **That was funny.

**Angela: **Aw… that would've been sweet.

**Sandra: **Excuse me?

**Angela: **Well… speaking of sweetness, Poké Rangers also had one thing. Romance and feelings for each other and Blaze has a lot of those clips… yet we are only showing some.

**Segment 4: Romance**

**

* * *

**

"Good. Let's go home," Amii said.

"And do what?" Danny said.

"You know what I'm talking about," Amii said.

Amii and Danny went into Danny's room. Amii opened the wardrobe. In the wardrobe, there were t-shirts, shirts, and suits and in the drawers were many types of shoes. She noticed a green t-shirt in the wardrobe with a jean jacket that he could wear with his jeans and carpenter shoes.

"That would look great on you. Take your shirt off, need to check if it works."

"Okay," Danny said. "But don't get any ideas,"

He took off his shirt, revealing his hard body. He put on the shirt Amii recommended and the jean jacket.

"How do I look?" Danny asked.

"You look ready for a concert," Amii said. "Now I need to get ready for it, we have an hour anyway."

* * *

Derik was waiting for Sakura in a new shiny silver outfit with a black tie. He wore brown shoes and was wearing a silver watch. Everybody else was dancing even LadySeviper who turned in disguise, danced with Mewtra. Everyone apparently was a happy camper. He heard the door open. He never saw her use that much mascara in his life. She wore emerald earrings and was wearing a beautiful emerald dress. She walked up to her with her emerald painted fingernails.

"Care to dance?" asked Sakura.

"Okay," he said.

He danced the night away as the songs were playing. Rangerz came in for a special appearance on their new CD, "Rangerz: Hidden", starting with their new song, "The Divine Wind".

After the dance, Sakura and Derik walked on the boardwalk, "I got to say, that was fun," she said.

"Yeah, too bad you got to go back though," said Derik.

"True. But, I'm so exhausted. I'd rather spend the night with you," she said.

"Makes sense to me," he said, "I know a spa in Slateport that could help you relieve tension before tomorrow."

She turned toward him and kissed him, "Amii's Spa?"

"Exactly. Those two will not know what hit them!"

When they got there, they noticed Amii and Danny kissing in the hot tub.

"Uh, excuse me?" asked Derik.

"What?" asked Amii as she broke the kiss and she pulled her bubbly purple bathing suit up.

"Can you make room for one more couple?" asked Derik.

Suddenly, the rest of the rangers and their dates decided to go in the hot tub.

"Fine," said Amii.

* * *

Danny climbed into bed and put the TV on. He breathed a huge sigh as he was flipping channels. Suddenly, he heard knocking from his door.

"Come in," said Danny.

The door swung open and he turned his head to see Amii. Amii was wearing a purple dress that was sparkly. She walked to him and climbed into the bed with him.

"What?" asked Danny as he brushed his girlfriend's hair.

"Um," said Amii, "I've been thinking about us."

Danny brushed her hair as he brought her on top of him, "And?"

Amii was looking at the door, "Derik is spending the night at Sakura's, mom and dad are both out and Freddie is on vacation."

"Meaning?" asked Danny.

Amii crossed her arms, "We have the house to ourselves."

"Then…" said Danny, but he shook his head, "No, Amii."

Amii looked at him, "I know. But, I think we waited long enough."

"You may have waited long enough, but I'm not ready," said Danny.

"Why would you say that?" asked Amii.

Danny chuckled, "Because I am having second thoughts."

"Second thoughts?" asked Amii.

"Maybe we aren't the perfect couple. I mean, we come from two different worlds that just suddenly clash together. Then, we fall in love. And I want the first time to be special just like what you said," said Danny.

"But, why aren't you?" asked Amii, "Are you holding back?"

There was silence growing in him, "Yeah, I'm holding back."

Amii put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "Daniel Dragonfly, out of all the guys I dated, you were a little quiet at first. We came along so much together. It scares me too. But, you are amazing. You came from a life which nobody knew you and nobody wanted to know you. But, when you met my friends, you changed. And if it wasn't for me, you probably wouldn't be here right now. You and I matured over the last two years, and if it is anybody who I want to spend my life with, it would be you. I would marry you first before I go out with any other guy."

Danny put his hand on Amii's hand. The warmth of her hand brought Danny to be at ease.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," said Danny.

"What?" asked Amii.

"You have thirty seconds to close the door," said Danny.

Amii looked at him, and Danny swept her up into a deep kiss. Amii's eyes began to grow as Danny's lips touched hers in a way. She got off him and closed the door. Meanwhile, Jack got out of his convertible and went to the front door. He rang the doorbell nobody was home. He looked at the other windows. All of the lights were off, except one. He grabbed the hook and launched it into the curtain. He began to climb up the wall. Once he got in, he stopped and stared. Danny's shirt was taken off with Amii still trying to get him undone when suddenly Jack sneezed, blowing his cover. Amii screamed and Danny looked at Jack.

"Please tell me you weren't going to do the inevitable," said Jack.

"Gee, I think I was going to," said Danny, grabbing his shirt, "You ruined the mood!"

"Oh," said Jack, "Sorry."

"Well, before the mood goes off, what is it?" asked Amii.

"Have you guys seen Eddie? He was supposed to be coming over my house to hang out. Any ideas?" asked Jack.

Danny and Amii looked at each other.

"The mood has been turned off," said Danny, putting his shirt on.

* * *

That night, Darren was lying in the bed. He looked at the stars as he began to think about what he said. He sighed as he put his head on the pillow. However, the door opened up. Angela walked in, looking at him.

"Hi, still awake?" asked Angela.

"I didn't even close my eyes yet," said Darren, looking at the sky.

As Angela went to get under the covers next to Darren, Darren went to start talking.

"What?" asked Angela.

"Hey, you told me what to do. You told me to put my foot down," said Darren.

"Well, you shouldn't have been that harsh," said Angela.

"Why?" asked Darren.

"Because…," said Angela, looking at him. Darren threw his arms out, waiting for an answer. Angela climbed out of bed and turned to Darren, "You need to know something about Sadie. I talked to her mother about it and that could explain why you were being dragged along."

* * *

"My darling, while you were out for a couple of minutes, I went shopping for you two! I like your boyfriend, he's really sweet. Come with me, we're going to your house to try these on," said Myrtle.

"Can we come?" asked Felix, "We're her friends."

"Why sure!" said Myrtle.

The rangers smiled as they all walked together toward the limo. Claese chuckled as he got in. Black leather seats with a brown table and there was full of alcohol inside. The seven of them were tightly packed as the limo drove toward the city. As they approached a white house with a pinkish yellowish roof, the rangers walked toward the front door. Angela took out one of her keys and opened the door, which was white with a glass circle. The rangers gasped as they saw the whole place.

"Now," said Myrtle, "Get dressed. The stuff is in here."

Angela and Darren nodded slowly as they walked toward the bathroom. Darren and Angela both took turns. When they walked out, Felix, Claese, Ray, and Tara were starting to snicker. Angela was wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt with a tan skirt and black sneakers. Darren was wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt with tan pants and black sneakers. Both were red like Tomato Berries as the rangers were rolling on the floor laughing.

Angela walked toward Tara. Tara turned around as Angela whispered in her ear, "You owe me so much."

"I… will… what? HAHAHAHAHAHA," she said.

Angela turned to Darren, "Let's go."

Ten minutes later, the rangers were watching in the bushes as Angela and Darren were skating in the park together. Angela giggled as she was on her roller blades, skating back and forth. Darren chuckled as he was on a skateboard tilting back and forth. Angela held on to Darren's hand as they were trying to skate together. Felix chuckled as he put the binoculars away. He dropped the binoculars and turned toward Tara, "This is too funny."

* * *

**Angela: **I will regret that.

**Ray: **(laughing) Sure you will, you love Darren so so much.

**Danny: **And of course, I nearly had my fun… (turning to Mika) until Jack…

**Mika: **Hey, he always ruins the moments of romance sometimes. Especially, when I'm with him.

**Sandra: **True. Anyway, do you guys think we will make it to Episode 400?

**Danny: **It depends on the author. We are still going strong. I mean, let's look at our stats so far: MMPR had 40,581 hits with PROO up next with 5,301. After that, Turbo has 2,439 hits. Poké Rangers in Space had 3,091 and Bandstand has a total of 640. Combine the hits and that is a total of…

**Ray: **(interjecting) 52,052 hits.

**Angela: **Talk about a fan club.

**Mika: **Yep. Now, will there be a next season?

**Sandra: **(sighs) Who knows? What the hell is that?

The rangers look over the table. There, they saw a samurai sword and five of the Hoenn Badges that surrounded it.

**Danny: **It seems that the season may have been chosen. Why is there a samurai sword, a Heat Badge, a Rain Badge, a Feather Badge, a Mind Badge, and a Dynamo Badge with it.

**Angela: **(turns around) Look!

The rangers look at the mountaintop. There, five rangers that were new took out their swords and struck them in the air, an explosion occurred behind them.

**Danny: **You know what that means… new rangers.

**Angela: **Sweet.

**Mika: **Thank you for joining our wonderful special segment.

**Ray: **It was fun.

**Sandra: **And I hope to see you readers review more often. Especially now that next chapter is coming up. Here's the preview!

* * *

**Violet: What do you want?**

**Metallica: Your life**

**Fiona: Guys, I have something to tell you…**

**Kricketune: Rangers, we found something…**

**?: Laaaaaa!**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 19: White Wedding Part 1**

**Danny: **White Wedding by Billy Idol?

**Ray: **Sweet, let's watch it now.

**Sandra: **Later, when it's aired.

**Ray: **And when will that be?

**Sandra: **December 1st, 2010

**Angela: **But, that's so far away!

**Sandra: **We know. But, we need to make more time. Alright, I hope to see you guys soon.

**Rangers: **Bye!

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys. Reviews are appreciated. :D


	19. White Wedding Part 1

A/N: Here's Chapter 19. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers: Bandstand…_

_They arrived on Dewford Island, where the rangers get attacked in two places. Metallica shows his face and the rangers arrive at Granite Cave. However, it was an easy escape and the rangers are now to face with five legendary beings from the Blood Tablets. After a fierce battle, Sandra was the only one fit to battle. However, she and Raytron dueled at Granite Arena. Even though Raytron quit, Groutron summoned his zord to destroy them. However, that didn't work out either. Raytron, however decides to come up with a simple plan. He uses Nelteon, a monster with electric needles to control people to rob banks and steal from each other. Sandra and Fiona disguise themselves as thieves to get back at Raytron. However, both sides didn't work out their plans correctly, but it worked well for the rangers. Next, Cam meets Eric, who writes the song, "Galaxy Honey". However, it dealt with Fiona's Rayquazian ancestry and Metallica's hatred. It almost dealt with death to the concert that night. But, the rangers cleaned up their act. On the road to Slateport City, they ran into the Abandoned Ship, which the Machine Empire took over. Soundwave thought it would be funny to unleash beams at Slateport City and Dewford Island. Violet becomes the Yellow Turbo Ranger to defeat the foe with Fiona, helping and now they arrive at Slateport City. Next, Sandra meets Claese who decides to help them defeat Killer Red. However, Violet and Jason are captured by Metallica. What's next to come? Find out next!_

* * *

Underneath the Realm of the Music Spirits, Kricketune was just walking around, looking at the beautiful ice sculptures that made the Shoal Cave, the Shoal Cave. He went through the caves because he needed to walk. He had to walk and it was all fun for him. However, as he went to go back, he saw a white light poking through the cracks of the ice wall.

"No way," he said.

He floated through the cracks. Instantly, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"So, there is a sixth spirit after all. But, why is it acting dormant?"

* * *

**Beck: **Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(Pink flowers bloom)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(Jason Skycloud walks in the Shoal Cave)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(Scene switches to a meteor hitting the ground. An explosion occurs)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The rangers morph on the scene)_

_(Jason and Violet fix the RV)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

**Special Guest Star**

**Spencer Skycloud**

* * *

_Chapter 19: White Wedding Part 1_

_**Hey little sister what have you done  
Hey little sister who's the only one  
Hey little sister who's your superman  
Hey little sister who's the one you want  
Hey little sister shot gun!**_

It's a nice day to start again  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.

Hey little sister who is it you're with  
Hey little sister what's your vice and wish  
Hey little sister shot gun oh yeah  
Hey little sister who's your superman  
Hey little sister shot gun!

It's a nice day to start again  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again

* * *

It has been days since Violet and Jason's disappearance. The Bandstand Rangers were all sitting around, brainstorming what could have happened to them. It was a horrible thing to have happened to them. They were in the RV, contemplating. They looked up at Amy. She had no explanation as she looked at the web cam. The camera showed Jason and Violet being swept away by a shadow.

"It just doesn't make sense," said Amy, "Not even the web cam could tell."

Morris sighed, "It doesn't make sense either."

Cam nodded, "Yeah. Our concert is tomorrow night and they want to meet the manager."

"Who?" asked Morris.

"The concert people," said Cam, "We told them that he was on a vacation for today. But, they want to see Jason tomorrow first thing."

"Have you been practicing?" asked Morris.

"Well," said Beck, "Yes."

Fiona sighed, "I just don't understand why they would take Violet… unless…"

The rangers looked at Fiona. Amy sighed as she looked at Fiona, nodding in response. Morris was confused.

"What?" asked Beck.

"Guys, there is something I need to tell you. And you will be probably surprised," said Fiona.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyotron grabbed Violet very tightly throwing her on the ground. She, as pissed as she was wanted to strangle Violet till she couldn't breathe no more. She was angry that she was considered a threat more than just an innocent bystander. Not to mention, a greater threat because she has already been through saving the world from the Reckless Riders.

She took out her bow and pointed her bow at her. Jason looked at her in shock. Violet stood up, and then landed on the ground.

"I should kill you now," said Kyotron, "You are considered a major threat to us."

Metallica laughed as he looked at her, "Wow, and we thought you were just a security guard."

"Hey," said Jason, "Let her go!"

"Silence, you are on the same level of terror as her. Especially, since two Skyclouds are Turbo Rangers!" yelled Metallica. He walked over to the other side of the cave, "You know what? To distract your friends, I'm going to send a Scream Beast down that will cause them to fall."

Violet and Jason looked at each other as Kyotron and Metallica left the cave. As they left, Violet's right ear began to ring. She heard a voice.

"_Laaaaaa Laaaaa Laaaaaa Laaaa," _

"What is it?" asked Violet.

"Hmm…," said Jason, "What are you talking about?"

Violet turned around, "Did you hear that soft voice?"

"No," said Jason, "Are you okay?"

"Maybe I lost it," said Violet.

Jason sighed, looking at Violet. Was she crazy to believe that there was a soft voice that was in her mind?

* * *

"Wait a minute," said Beck, as he sat down in the chair, "Let me get this straight. The bodyguard is the Yellow Turbo Ranger?"

"Yep," said Fiona, "Remember, on the ship, you guys saw a yellow light glowing?"

"How could we remember?" asked Cam, "We were trying to get outside to the ship!"

Sandra nodded, agreeing with the Black Bandstand Ranger. Josh also nodded as well as he went to take a sip of water, "Yeah. I was busy trying to escape from Soundwave's scheme."

Fiona nodded, "Well, now you know."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Weren't they the ones that defeated the craziest motorcycle gang?"

"Oh, yeah," said Morris, "I hated them. The gold dude that tried to destroy everything was on my number one enemy list."

As they continued to even begin another conversation added on to Violet's, the usual alarm system was acting up again. As Amy walked over to her laptop and opened it, she noticed that there was a creature destroying the city.

"What the heck?" asked Beck.

"Another creature has decided to destroy Slateport City," said Amy.

"_A battle analysis has been done," _said Chatot, popping out of the jewel, _"According to what we know, this monster seems to be a very powerful creature."_

"How powerful?" asked Beck, looking at Cam's music spirit.

"_It's off the charts,"_ said Chatot, _"But, now is not the time to procrastinate. You need to leave now and save the world from that beast. I don't care if you have to do hand to hand combat!"_

"We're on it," said Beck.

He and the other rangers got up from the table. Amy and Morris looked at them as they took out their Metronome Morphers.

"If you see Violet or hear any news, contact us," said Beck.

"Will do," said Amy.

"Ready?" asked Beck.

"Ready," said the other rangers.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming into their suits, the rangers went into action, hoping to save the world once again from another creature.

* * *

In the city of Slateport, this creature had a body and head of a Manectric with arms of a Houndoom. There were also legs of a Rhyhorn. It also had an electric crossbow and it was laughing maniacally as he began to shoot his crossbow at the buildings. Buildings exploded and people were running away from him as he continued blasting away.

"Ha," he said, "That's what you get!"

"Hold it right there, Scream!" yelled a voice.

As the monster turned around, he noticed the Bandstand Rangers, ready to battle.

"You looking for something?" he asked.

"Yes," said Fiona, "You."

"Now, surrender!" said Josh.

"You can forget about it," said the monster, "Roadsters!"

As the Roadsters erupted from the ground, the rangers took out their Notation Sabers and begin to strike. Each saber strike was a clean cut as they went to destroy them. Fiona kept slicing one of them. Each one had to die. Each one had to be destroyed. Each one had to face certain death because they had to be punished. She charged up her Bass Shooter and released yellow bolts, causing the Roadsters to explode and land on the ground.

Josh jumped down on the balcony and took out his Chime Daggers. Using his Chime Daggers, he released a blue melodic tone from his blades, causing the Roadsters to land on the ground. He then used a quick left kick at the grunts, causing them to be destroyed.

Sandra did a couple of backflips, kicking them and punching them in the face. She spun around and kicked two of them in the stomach and then she jumped up and kicked another creature in the stomach. She jumped up and sliced two more with her Notation Saber. The sparks flew from their bodies upon impact with the blade coming across their bodies.

Next, Cam jumped up and grabbed the Roadster by the arm. He kicked him in the stomach and threw the beast on the ground. He then was smacked repeatedly by two of them. With his Guitar Blaster, he released black bolts from his guitar, causing the two of them to explode and land on the ground. He kicked one of them in the face. He then jumped up and smacked one of them in the face with his pure right fist.

After that, Beck went up toward the monster with his Drum Stick Swords. He sliced twice and kicked him in the face. There was no effect. Beck was then thrown on the ground with the help of the Roadsters. The monster released a lightning bolt wave at Beck, causing him to land on the ground. Luckily, the other rangers came to his rescue, hopefully ready to defeat another terrifying pest who plans on destroying the world.

"Signal Cannon!" yelled Beck, causing his weapon to materialize. Rainbow beams came out of his cannon, shooting the monster and the rest of the Roadsters. The other rangers stood there with their personal weapons.

"Rangers, weapon combination time!" said Beck.

Combining their weapons, the Signal Bandstand Bazooka was formed. With the press of a trigger, the weapon was unleashed. However, for the monster, a barrier materialized on top of it and the beam reflected back. The rangers yelled and landed on the ground.

"You can't seem to win," said the monster, "For, I, Netricorn will destroy you."

Beck got up from the ground, with ease, "How can you defeat us?"

"Yeah," said Josh, "We are just getting started."

"I think it's time for you to lose," said Sandra.

The beast laughed as it threw five blue waves of energy, causing them to be stuck in a bind. The rangers grunted as they were lifted up from the ground. The monster laughed as he was raising them off the ground up and down.

"Now, you will taste my powerful attack," he said.

Suddenly, a gold blast pierced his skin. The Bandstand Rangers were released from the ground. Quickly, Netricorn turned around to see a human carrying a golden rifle. The monster watched as he marched forward, aiming his rifle at him.

"So, you decide to destroy the city after we tried to repair it and I think you have something to do with this," he said.

The person stepped into the sunlight, revealing himself. He had brown short hair that is still in clean condition. He had brown eyes that were illuminating and he wore a black t-shirt with a brown vest. He had blue jeans and brown shoes. On his vest, there were achievements and a couple of medals. On his left wrist, he had a golden communicator.

"What are you talking about?" asked Netricorn.

"Why are we in the middle of this?" asked Sandra.

"You have no idea, who I am," he said, "I will tell you. I will be the one to finish you. You will tell me where Violet and Jason are."

"Not a chance. Metallica needs them for some important business," he said.

"Well, I guess that business will be cut short," he said.

Stretching out his left wrist, he flicked it. A golden glow emerged from his communicator as it transformed into a Turbo Morpher. However, it was known as the Signal Morpher because it had three jewels: a red, yellow, and a green light. He reached for his right pocket and took out his car keys. Fiddling with it, he got the golden key, which popped out.

"No way," said Beck.

"Interesting," said Fiona, "Is he?"

"Yep," said Josh.

"Shift into Turbo!" he yelled.

Upon doing the motion, he inserted the key into the chamber, turning it. Instantly, a golden glow came out of his morpher as something emerged. Indeed, a Police Car with Growlithe looks swept through Spencer, causing his body to glow bright gold. Instantly, Spencer's uniform was gold with two shoulder pads with siren like devices. It also had a red, yellow, and green chest plate. He also wore boots in blue. He had blue gloves and he carried a weapon in his left holster. His helmet was a police officer like helmet in the shape of a Growlithe.

"Protecting law and order, Gold Turbo Ranger!"

"What?" yelled Netricorn.

"K-9 Rifle, Fire!"

Five golden beams were released from the rifle, causing the monster to land on the ground. Instantly, he picked himself up from the ground and began to release a blue lightning bolt, smacking the Gold Ranger in the stomach. He landed on the ground as Netricorn stood there. Suddenly, he saw something appear behind him. He turned to see Jiratron, smiling as she stretched her hands out.

"JIRATRON!" said Fiona.

"Shut up," said Jiratron, releasing stars from her head. Fiona yelled as she landed on the ground. Jiratron stretched out her hands toward the sky. Stars surrounded her fists as she released them into Netricorn's body. Next, Netricorn yelled as he began to grow to massive proportions, yelling as he went to destroy the city.

"We need to stop him," said Beck, "Kricketune, shall we?"

"_You bet," _said Kricketune.

"136, Rock Out! Bandstand Zords, Unleash!"

Instantly, the Kricketune, Beedrill, Politoed, Chimeco and Chatot zords appeared. Appearing in his cockpit, Beck took out his Metronome Morpher.

"Metronome Morpher, set!" yelled Beck.

The rangers placed the Metronome Morphers on the system. The consoles began to glow in bright light.

"Rockband Fusion, Bandstand Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit.

As the Bandstand Megazord went to strike, Netricorn threw himself at the Megazord, causing it to go backwards. The rangers yelled as they were easily shaken.

"Don't give up," said Beck.

"Stabilizers are offline," said Cam, "Engaging secondary systems."

Suddenly, Netricorn stretched out his right hand. Instantly, a blue beam hit the clouds and five yellow beams came from the sky, electrocuting the Bandstand Megazord. The rangers yelled as they felt the powerful explosions around the consoles.

"Primary defenses are down," said Cam, "Switching to auxiliary."

"Engines are down," said Josh.

"Shield armor is at 40 percent. Hull breach is on the left arm of the Megazord chamber," said Sandra.

"How bad?" asked Beck.

"Bad," said Sandra, "I say it's serious."

"Initiate repair systems on the left arm," said Beck.

"We have stabilizers back online," said Cam.

Beck nodded. Suddenly, as he looked up, lights illuminated the cockpit. The Bandstand Megazord got up from the ground.

"All right," said Josh, "Main power is back online."

"Alright, Josh, Melodic Chime!" yelled Beck.

As Josh pressed the button, the Bandstand Megazord released a beautiful chime tune into Nectricorn's head, causing him to spin around.

"Alright," said Sandra, "Now, can we?"

"Yep," said Beck, "Bandstand Guitar!"

The Bandstand Guitar materialized into their hands. The blade popped out of it.

"Now," said Beck, "Bandstand Guitar, Rock Slash!"

The blade began to circle around as a whole note appeared in front of them. As the blade came across, Nectricorn used his hands and grabbed the guitar. He then electrocuted the Bandstand Megazord again and threw the guitar at the Megazord, causing the rangers to feel the pain.

"Now," he said, "Dark Lightning Pulse!"

A wave of black and yellow energy was released toward them. The Bandstand Megazord received full impact. The rangers yelled as a distortion wave appeared from inside the Megazord. A white light enveloped them…

_(Beck plays the drums repeatedly- Commercial Break)_

* * *

_(Beck finishes the solo- Commerical End)_

Beck's eyes opened up wide as he was blinded with the graceful light that was shown. He looked around. He noticed everything was white and beautiful. The windows were made of stained glass and his whole entire persona of what he thought was heaven appeared. The question is: was he dead?

"Am I dead?" he asked.

He picked himself off the ground. He was standing on a red carpet. The others were behind him, groaning in pain as they followed Beck.

"What the hell is this?" asked Fiona.

Looking at the ceiling, everything was artistic and beautiful. There was a white altar with a golden cloth on it. There was a white notation saber with gold on the handle that laid on the table.

"Whoa," said Beck, "That's almost similar to our Notation Sabers!"

"Interesting," said Cam, rubbing his chin.

"_Laaaa... Laaaaa….. Laaaaaa…"_

Cam and the others looked at the white wall. The wall transformed into a stained glass window. A rainbow beam came down from the sky as a white being appeared in front of them. He was released from his beams and his red eyes opened up. It came across them and swung around them.

"It's a… Gardevoir?" asked Beck.

"_Yes," _said Kricketune.

Suddenly, the Metronome Morphers began to glow in multi-colored lights. The rangers turned around as the music spirits stood together.

"What is this?" asked Fiona.

"_Welcome to my chamber,"_ said Gardevoir, _"I am one of the music spirits. The spirit of serene grace and joy: Gardevoir! I was charging my power, waiting for the human who will use my power for good. Is that to any one of you?"_

"_Um,"_ said Kricketune, _"They are all taken."_

"_Then, they shouldn't be here,"_ said Gardevoir.

"_Well,"_ said Beedrill, _"We had no choice! The world was in danger and we had to select them."_

Gardevoir turned to them. Beck nodded, "It's true. We are the Poké Rangers Bandstand. We are also a band out of our super hero job."

"We were selected to defeat the power of metal: Scream," said Fiona.

"They plan to use their power of heavy metal music to destroy the world," said Josh, "And we have been putting up a good fight."

"Until now," said Sandra.

Gardevoir turned to them, _"Speak. What has happened?"_

"Well," said Cam, "First, our manager and our security guard mysteriously disappeared. Next, Scream sends a monster that was so powerful that it wiped out our Megazord."

"_It's true,"_ said Chimeco, _"We couldn't stop the beast. It was powerful."_

Gardevoir turned to them, _"Well, I guess it's time."_

"Time?" asked Sandra.

"_I was sending a distress call to someone earlier today. I got a somewhat response… and I had a visual," _said Gardevoir, closing her eyes to unleash her Psychic powers, _"Two people… captured… by Metallica. One was the Yellow Turbo Ranger."_

"Violet and Jason!" said Sandra, gasping.

"_How do you know if that's true?"_ asked Kricketune.

"Because Violet used to be part of the Poké Rangers Turbo," said Fiona.

Beedrill decided to rise from the altar, _"Yes, it's true. I remember that."_

"_And you didn't tell us…," _said Chatot, looking at Beedrill.

"_Yellow Code," _said Beedrill, sarcastically.

Gardevoir turned to them. He floated toward Beck and looked at him. He used his psychic power to give him his Notation Saber.

"_Use the Notation Saber and find me Violet,"_ said Gardevoir.

"But… don't you need someone musically inclined?" asked Fiona with curiosity.

"_She may have little experience… but if she is able to hear my music, then she is chosen. And to see that she is a ranger before, she will be an excellent choice,"_ said Gardevoir, _"Now, she's pinpointed to be in the dungeon of Scream Mountain."_

"Scream Mountain?" asked Beck.

"_Yep,"_ said Gardevoir, _"In the Valley of Steel lies Metallica's lair. However, we will need help."_

"Who? Amy?" asked Josh.

Gardevoir shook her head. Instantly, the eyes began to glow bright red as a gold beam came from the sky with a yell. He landed upon impact. The rangers turned around to see the Gold Turbo Ranger. He removed his helmet, looking at the place.

"Where am I? Who are you?" asked the ranger.

"_Spencer Skycloud," _said Gardevoir, _"Nice to meet you."_

The rangers nodded as Spencer turned to them. He looked at the five of them, "I've heard of you… from my sister. Beck, Sandra, Fiona, Cam, and Josh, right?"

The Bandstand Rangers looked at each other and then turned to Spencer. They all nodded in unison. The Gold Turbo Ranger stretched out his hand to greet Beck. As Beck and Spencer shook hands he turned to Gardevoir.

"Let's get my sister," said Spencer.

Gardevoir nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Groutron and Jiratron grabbed Violet and threw her to the ground. She was in pain. There was blood dripping from her mouth and head as she tried to get up.

"Ooh," said Metallica, "Now, you can't tell us about them. Well, it seems you have been roughed up enough already."

He turned to Jason. Jason looked up. He crawled into the ground, digging his face into the ground. Metallica grabbed him tightly and lifted him from the ground.

"Tell me how to defeat them! I know all about the power of the music spirits. Where is their hiding place?" asked Metallica.

Violet looked at him, "He will never tell you!"

Jiratron turned around and punched Violet in the face. Violet yelled as she landed on the ground surface.

"TELL ME, YOU BASTARD!" he yelled. Jason shook his head, "Please… don't hurt me. I'm only an innocent bystander. I didn't know what I was getting myself into."

"Well, you are a part of it and you will suffer the same fate," he roared. Jason was thrown and Violet felt the impact as he landed on the ground.

"You okay?" asked Violet.

Jason nodded. He looked at his right hand. There was a line of blood that came across on the top of his hand. Metallica laughed as Groutron turned to them.

"What should we do?" asked Groutron.

"Rough them up. I want a pool of blood," he said.

As he went to walk away, Groutron stretched out his claw. Jason and Violet yelled as the claw was about to come down. However, a yellow beam emerged, hitting Groutron's chest. Groutron yelled as he landed on the ground. Groutron looked to see Violet's Auto Blaster in her hand. Jiratron stretched her hands and slashed her face, causing the Auto Blaster to land on the ground. Violet went to kick Jiratron in the stomach, but Jiratron grabbed her foot and threw her into the ground. Violet yelled as she had dirt, blood, and sweat on her body. Her hair was all a mess as she went to fight Jiratron. However, a golden beam shot Groutron and Jiratron. Violet turned around. Spencer appeared with the other Bandstand Rangers.

"How did you get in here undetected?" asked Groutron.

"Simple," said Beck, withdrawing a Notation Saber, throwing it to Violet. Violet caught the saber. Her eyes were gleaming as the saber began to glow bright white. She closed her eyes as her wounds began to heal. Jason gasped as the mysterious voice echoed through the whole cave.

"_Laaaaaa…," _said the voice. Gardevoir came down and smacked Groutron and Jiratron in the face.

Gardevoir's eyes began to glow bright red as the rangers, and Jason were being lifted from the ground. Instantly, he teleported all of them out of the Mountain, and they arrived back at Slateport City.

* * *

Violet looked at the spirit, wondering what was going on.

"I was the one who sang and you heard me," said Gardevoir, "Heard a lot about you, Violet."

"What do you need?" asked Violet.

"I will give you the power to be the White Bandstand Ranger," said Gardevoir.

The five rangers, Jason, Spencer, and Violet dropped their jaws. Gardevoir closed her eyes as a mystical aura surrounded her. Her notation saber began to glow and disappear in white light. Suddenly, Gardevoir began to glow into a white jewel with a white Metronome Morpher, unlike the others that were black. As she picked up the morpher, it began to glow bright white.

"Nice," said Violet.

Suddenly, the rangers turned around to see Groutron, Jiratron, and Netricorn arrived to see the six rangers. Roadsters appeared from the area. Groutron gasped as he saw what he couldn't believe.

"What?" asked Groutron, "What is that thing?"

Violet turned to the others and stretched out her Metronome Morpher, "Your worst nightmare."

She turned the dial to 100. The other rangers also turn the dials to same the number.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

While the other rangers transformed into their suits, a beautiful white light surrounded Violet. She raised her arms as her beautiful armor digitized around her. She wore white gloves and boots with golden trim around them. She had two lines going diagonally across her chest. She had a pink line heading down to the left and a green line heading down to the right. She had a white skirt that was attached to a golden belt. There was a sixteenth note, a golden note with a stem and two flags popping out. Her Metronome Morpher was placed on the same place as the other rangers. Suddenly, her helmet materialized. She wore a Gardevoir-shaped helmet and she landed on the ground.

"Violet, you are full of surprises," said Jiratron, grumbling.

"Yes, I am," she said.

Beck turned to Violet, "Welcome to the team."

The six rangers stood together, spreading out in one line. Jiratron and Groutron turned around as they went to attack.

"The serious spiritual drummer, Red Bandstand Ranger!"

"The amazing spiritual guitarist, Black Bandstand Ranger!"

"The handsome spiritual keyboardist, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"

"The beautiful spiritual vocalist, Green Bandstand Ranger!"

"The hopeful spiritual bassist, Yellow Bandstand Ranger!"

"The graceful spiritual sensation, White Bandstand Ranger!"

"Rangers of peace and harmony," said the rangers, "Poké Rangers Bandstand."

Six multi-colored explosions appeared behind them. Groutron and Jiratron nodded as they took out their weapons.

"Attack them," said Groutron.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Chapter:**

**Amy: The Bandstand Megazord is down.**

**Beck: That sucks…**

**Metallica: Keep attacking!**

**Violet: I think it's time to finish him off!**

**Beck: Whoa, what is that?**

**Violet: Gallade Battlezord, online!**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 20: White Wedding Part 2**

* * *

**[Advertisements]**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand **is brought to you by Ban Dai: Action Satisfaction.

And also the following sponsors:

**Nintendo**

**The Pokémon Company**

**Saban **

**Nickelodeon**

**Forever Red: **Premering January 11th, 2011 on FanFiction.

* * *

A/N: So, yeah… you guys all knew it was Violet. I splurged it out on to the forum. However, I didn't reveal any of her weapons yet. That will be revealed next chapter as well as her Gallade Battle Zord. Alright, you guys have some fun! See you later!


	20. White Wedding Part 2

A/N: Hi, guys. I finally finished most of my finals. And now, we are going to continue the series. Whoo-hoo! The best part is that I can do this more. Especially, now that I don't have class on Fridays, and this means more fun! Okay, here we go.

Also, the White Wedding Lyrics are from Billy Idol

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_Jason runs into the Shoal Cave, where he meets the music spirits. He wounds up in Littleroot Town, where he meets Cam. Jason and Violet watch the battle of the bands in the local hometown. After the losing team was defeated, they witness a meteor that changes them to become evil. Chatot, Politoed, and Chimeco went to Cam, Sandra, and Josh, hoping that they would become the Poké Rangers. And they did! The rangers fought Killer Red. However, they arrive in Oldale Town, where they meet Beck and Fiona. However, those two were reluctant. After accepting, Scream makes a monster: Live Wire. Together, the five rangers bring out their weapons and finish off Live Wire. After that, they arrived on Dewford Island, where the rangers get attacked in two places. Metallica shows his face and the rangers arrive at Granite Cave. However, it was an easy escape and the rangers are now to face with five legendary beings from the Blood Tablets. After a fierce battle, Sandra was the only one fit to battle. However, she and Raytron dueled at Granite Arena. Even though Raytron quit, Groutron summoned his zord to destroy them. On the road to Slateport City, they ran into the Abandoned Ship, which the Machine Empire took over. Soundwave thought it would be funny to unleash beams at Slateport City and Dewford Island. Violet becomes the Yellow Turbo Ranger to defeat the foe with Fiona, helping and now they arrive at Slateport City. Next, Sandra meets Claese who decides to help them defeat Killer Red. However, Violet and Jason are captured by Metallica. While that was happening, the rangers faced a new monster… Netricorn. As a result, Gardevoir rescues the rangers and says that it is ready to help. The Gardevoir touches Violet and becomes the White Bandstand Ranger. And now, the battle begins. Find out what happens next! _

* * *

(Cue Music: White Wedding, Part 1)

"No way," said Spencer, sitting down on the ground. He opened a can of soda and turned to Jason, "Cheers?"

"Shouldn't you be helping?" asked Jason.

"She can do it," said Spencer.

Jason turned toward Spencer, "Run that by me again?"

"Just watch the battle!" said Spencer.

"Attack!" yelled Groutron, looking at the rangers.

"Rangers, let's show them what six rangers could do," said Beck.

"Right!" said the rangers.

Violet kicked two of the Roadsters in the face. She flipped backwards and kicked two of them in the stomach. With grace and elegance, she swept her feet across their legs, causing them to crash on to the ground. She then jumped up and kicked two more of them coming up from behind. She blocked the attack and kicked the monster in the stomach. She then turned around and punched one more of them in the stomach, causing the grunt to fall back. She then threw two of them in the sky, causing them to land on top of Jiratron. The Legend Killer screamed as she rushed toward Violet. Violet blocked Jiratron's attacks. Jiratron then threw a punch at Violet. Violet ducked her head and kicked the Legend Killer in the face. As Violet jumped, she kicked Jiratron with both feet. As she fell backwards, Fiona then kicked Jiratron in the stomach. Jiratron yelled as she landed on the ground. Fiona ran toward Violet, breathing heavily as she turned toward her.

"Why you…," said Jiratron, "Swift Power!"

The two rangers dodged the attack. Violet turned toward Fiona. Fiona turned toward Violet. The two of them jumped up from the ground and went to kick each other. As they did so, they flew backwards. Violet took out her Notation Saber as well as Fiona. Yellow and white beams came from the tips of their swords.

"Graceful Bass… Sonic Smash!"

Two powerful beams shot Jiratron in the chest, causing her to land on the ground. Jiratron yelled upon impact.

"Give up?" asked Violet.

"No way," said Jiratron.

The White Ranger turned to the Yellow Ranger. The Legend Killer yelled as they went to attack.

Meanwhile, Beck, Cam, and Josh jumped up, kicking Groutron, Deotron, and Kyotron. However, the three of them stood their ground and punched the other rangers. Sandra turned around as she was attacked by Raytron and Netricorn. The Legend Killers and Netricorn stood together, ready to battle.

"Is that all you got?" asked Violet.

"Oh," said Netricorn, "That's it. We should retreat."

"But…," said Groutron.

"We're doing so, I don't care if you are the leader," said Netricorn, "White Ranger, I hope to see you on your death bed."

The six of them, along with the rest of the warriors, disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**Beck: **Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The six rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The Legend Killers arrive)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use their special attack)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms with the Gallade Battle Zord next to them)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 20: White Wedding Part 2_

The rangers walked back into the RV, where Amy and Morris were waiting with bated breath. Jason and Violet walked inside. Amy hugged both of them tightly as they turned toward the other rangers.

"How did you save them?" asked Amy.

"A little spirit," said Violet, showing her morpher. Amy froze as she looked at the white morpher.

"Interesting," said Amy, "May I analyze this?"

"Uh…," said Violet.

"_NOOOO!"_

Amy screamed as the weird voice echoed out of Violet's morpher, revealing Gardevoir, _"I don't need to be analyzed, thank you very much!"_

"Uh… a Gardevoir?" asked Morris, looking at the spirit, "That's so…"

"_Graceful?" _the spirit asked.

Morris stopped and looked at the spirit, "If you want to say that… sure."

Beck and Josh sighed. Josh took out a red music book and opened it up. He sighed as he looked at the others, "With that said… I am going to go practice. You guys have fun with Gardevoir."

"Okay," said Fiona.

As Josh walked off, the other rangers were looking at each other. Sandra sighed as she pulled a chair from the table and sat down. The other rangers sat down as well as Amy pulled out the white poster and laid it out on the table. The rangers were looking over her schematics of the Bandstand Megazord. Her expression was serious.

"It seems that the Bandstand Megazord can be repaired," said Amy, "Obviously, because they are music spirits."

"And?" asked Beck, "What can we do?"

"Nothing," said Amy, "Talking to Kricketune, a music spirit takes about 24 to 48 hours to recover."

"24 to 48 hours?" asked the rangers.

"What if Metallica strikes again?" asked Cam, "We won't be ready to face him."

Violet turned to her Metronome Morpher and looked at it. She then looked at the other rangers as they were all groaning from Amy's response.

* * *

"I can't believe there is another ranger we have to destroy," said Groutron. He smacked his right hand into the rock wall as Metallica stood behind him. Metallica sighed as he turned to the other three rock members: Kriker, Killer Red, and Soundwave. Ultimately, Kriker stood up and looked at him.

"It seems that the zords of the Bandstand Rangers are down," said Kriker, "We could go on with Netricorn's onslaught."

"Yeah," said Metallica, "You do bring up a good point."

Raytron turned around toward Kriker, "And… we can stop them right here and now. It's the perfect opportunity."

"Well," said Jiratron, looking at them, "I want to really get my hands on the White Ranger."

"What about Yellow?" asked Kyotron.

"Her too. But, I want to strangle that little bitch first before I go and kill the Yellow Ranger. I don't care if she has more experience than the others. She's going down, just like the rest of the team," said Jiratron.

"And how do you plan to defeat them?" asked Metallica, "Just a question of curiosity?"

"Leave it to me," said Jiratron, "Netricorn, come!"

Netricorn looked up. Jiratron smiled as she looked at him, "We have a mission. I'm going to need your help."

"Right," said Netricorn.

"You better have a good plan," said Metallica, "If it fails, you better have a 5 page explanation!"

"Explanations?" asked Jiratron, "Bleh…"

* * *

Back at the Rangerz RV…

"This sucks," said Beck, "How are things?"

Amy sighed as she looked at the zord schematics. While doing that Kricketune, Beedrill, Politoed, Chatot, and Chimeco were floating from the jewels that were on the table next to her laptop. Looking at them, it seems that Beck was looking at the zords as well. He was shaking his head while rubbing his head with one of his drumsticks.

"It doesn't seem good, isn't it?" asked Beck.

"Yeah," said Amy, "Netricorn did heavy damage… to your zord compared to the rest. The rest only had minor scratches and dents. Last time I checked, Kricketune is what holds the rest together."

"That's horrible," said Beck, "Kricketune, will you be okay?"

"_I don't know," _said Kricketune, _"However, I feel really happy!"_

"Happy?" asked Beck. He looked at Amy. Amy sighed, "Spirit drugs."

Beck looked at her with a puzzled look and then looked at Kricketune, "Really?"

"_Yeah," _said Chatot, _"You used to do that, right?"_

"Yeah, before I met you people," said Beck, "And Violet's here. So, I wasn't really sure how she would feel if the band had a couple of grassy substances."

Chatot laughed, _"Why? She's a cop?"_

"Yeah," said Beck, "Speaking of which, Spencer was there at the battle, wasn't he?"

* * *

While he said that, Spencer and Violet were walking along Slateport Beach. Violet sighed as she looked at Spencer. Spencer rolled his eyes, "Okay, I should've helped fight. But, I fell back."

"Why?" asked Violet, "That's not like you."

"Because, I wanted to see how much you've hone your skills after I left to become ambassador," said Spencer.

Violet sighed, "Why, Spencer, trust me. Things will be fine."

"Really?" asked Spencer.

"Yep," said Violet, "I have the band with me."

Spencer chuckled, "You know, I could remember the time when we were captured by King Speed."

"Excuse me, you were under control…," said Violet.

"Oh, really?" asked Spencer, "Why don't you tell me how it started?"

"Gladly," said Violet.

As she began to talk, Spencer then turned around to see a couple of stars heading toward them. However, they weren't friendly. Spencer pushed Violet out of the way as the stars crushed down on to the ground. Jiratron laughed as she appeared on the beach. People were screaming as they were running away.

"Jiratron!" yelled Violet.

Jiratron laughed, "Why, if it isn't the Skycloud siblings? Let me deal with the girl, why don't you go back to where you came from?"

"You deal with my sister, you mess with me," said Spencer.

"So be it," said Jiratron.

Violet and Spencer nodded as they struck their fighting poses. Jiratron jumped up and went to attack. Violet and Spencer also jumped up to attack her. Jiratron struck her right hand toward Violet. Violet blocked it and grabbed her arm. Jiratron screamed as she was thrown on the ground. As Violet landed on the ground, Spencer jumped on top of her shoulders and kicked the Legend Killer in the stomach. Jiratron released a couple of stars at them. The two rangers yelled as they dodged the explosion. Violet took out her Auto Blaster, shooting Jiratron in the chest while Spencer took out his K-9 rifle, shooting Jiratron in the stomach.

"Why, you should be destroyed!" said Jiratron.

The two rangers stood together as they went to attack. Violet stretched out her Metronome Morpher, "125, Rock Out!"

Grabbing her Notation Saber, a white glow came out of her sword, "Graceful Bliss!"

Suddenly, a shower of snow came from the sky. Violet jumped up as her blade came down on Jiratron's body. Jiratron yelled as she felt the powerful attack. Jiratron landed on the ground, "You'll pay for that!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bandstand Rangers were sitting at the table. Josh got back from practicing. However, he was there just in time for the alarm to go off. Amy sighed as she looked at what was going on.

"Oh boy," said Amy, looking at the screen, "Jiratron is attacking Violet and Spencer. And, Netricorn… what does he have?"

The rangers looked at the computer. In shock, a red box with silver pipes was solely attached to Netricorn. Netricorn laughed as he released electric waves, destroying buildings.

"Slateport City's falling down again," said Cam.

"We can't let this happen," said Beck, "Fiona, go help Violet. The four of us are going to stop this beast."

The rangers nodded as they ran out of the RV. They all stood in a straight line. They took their music spirits that were concealed into their jewels and inserted them into their morphers, causing their morphers to glow in their ranger color.

"Ready?" asked Beck.

"Ready!" said the rangers, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming into their suits, they hopped on their Band Bikes. While Violet headed to the beach, the four rangers were driving across the streets of Slateport City. Roadsters were screaming as they were running toward them. Beams came out of their bikes, shooting them down. Netricorn turned around as he looked at them. Beck yelled as he ran his bike into Netricorn. However, Netricorn held it and released electric bolts. Beck yelled as he fell on the ground. The other three rangers held him as they went to attack.

"What are you doing this time?" asked Beck.

"None of your business," said Netricorn, "Roadsters, keep them busy!"

"Alright," said Beck, "Let's show him not to mess with the band. Who's with me?"

"YEAH!" yelled the rangers.

"Attack!" yelled Beck.

As the Roadsters appeared, the rangers took out their Notation Sabers and began battling. Beck punched two of the Roadsters in the stomach and then sliced them across the stomach with his Notation Saber. As he jumped up, the saber came down on to his stomach. He then swept his foot toward the Roadster, causing them to land on the ground. He then began to charge his Notation Saber.

"Notation Saber!" he said. His saber began to glow bright red, "Rhythm Strike!"

As he struck the ground, a red blade came from the crack in the ground and it sliced the Roadsters coming his way. The Roadsters landed on the ground.

Next, Cam blocked two of the Roadsters' attack. He sliced two of them across the face and kicked one of them on the ground. He punched two more in the face and then threw one of them on the ground. He then jumped up and kicked two of them in the stomach. He then jumped up with his Notation Saber and sliced two more in the stomach. He kicked two of them in the face as he landed on the ground.

"Notation Saber, Pitch Perfect!"

His saber began to glow black and a beam that came out of his sword, caused a massive explosion. The Roadsters fell on the ground, feeling the excruciating pain.

After that, Sandra punched one of them in the stomach and threw her whole body at the three Roadsters. She sliced two of them across in the stomach and then slammed one of them into the wall. She withdrew her Notation Saber as it began to glow green.

"Notation Saber, Serenade Wave!"

A wave of green energy hit the Roadsters. The Roadsters were spinning around and landing on the ground. She twirled around and then kicked two of them in the face. The Roadsters flew toward the building foundations, landing on the ground. Sandra laughed as she turned around looking at the damage, "Oh well."

Josh jumped up as he kicked two of them square in the face. He then jumped up and threw a punch at one of the Roadsters. He then kicked another Roadster in the stomach and threw one of them in the rock wall. He then struck out his Notation Saber.

"I think it's time for melodic scale moves," said Josh, "Notation Saber, Chimes of Glory!"

A blue wave of chime sounds came from his saber, causing the Roadsters to fall on the ground. The rangers stood together as they looked at Netricorn. Netricorn released a couple of lightning bolts and struck the rangers. The rangers dodged the attack and the four of their sabers began to glow.

"Combine them!" yelled Beck, "Notation Sabers…"

"Quartet Strike!" yelled the rangers.

As the rangers combined their sabers, a golden beam came across toward Netricorn. The beast yelled as he landed on the ground. Beck turned to the other rangers as they looked at the generator.

"Signal Cannon!" yelled Beck.

As the weapon materialized in his hand, he aimed at the generator, "Time to cut the power."

Pressing the button, a tri-colored beam came out, destroying the generator. Netricorn yelled as he was hit a couple of times. Netricorn yelled as he landed on the ground.

"All right!" yelled the team.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fiona and Violet jumped up and kicked Jiratron in the stomach. Spencer then kicked Jiratron in the chest. Jiratron yelled as she landed on the ground. However, she flipped back and turned toward the other rangers. Violet stretched out her right hand. In her hand, she had her Metronome Morpher setting it to the exact tempo.

"Rock Out!"

In her hand, a white rocket launcher appeared in her hands. However, it has green stripes on the launcher and it had two holes at one end. There were also pink stripes that wrapped around the blaster. She held it closely. A green target scanner appeared.

"Serene Blaster!" yelled Violet.

A red dot appeared at Jiratron's face, "What the hell is this?"

"This… is your worst nightmare. Fire!" yelled Violet.

Pulling the trigger, two rainbow beams came out of the nozzle, combining as one. Jiratron yelled as she was annihilated by the powerful beams. She screamed as she landed in the ocean. She got up, feeling the aches and pains as a result of Violet's power.

"Damn you," said Jiratron, "I need to go… and help Netricorn!"

As she left, Violet and Fiona turned toward each other. Fiona hugged Violet, "That was awesome!"

"Agreed," said Violet, turning to Spencer. Spencer nodded as they also hugged. Fiona then turned to Violet, "Come on. We got to get to the city."

Violet nodded as she hopped on Fiona's Band Bike. The two of them headed into the city, leaving Spencer there watching them go into the distance.

"Good luck, Violet, Fiona," said Spencer, looking at the waves crash into the shore.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bandstand Rangers were getting electrocuted by Netricorn. He yelled as he swung his fist into the rangers. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground.

"You guys may have stopped my plan, but I'm still the strongest monster!" yelled Netricorn.

Suddenly, Jiratron started walking toward Netricorn, "Netricorn, how did it go?"

"They are still here!" he yelled.

Jiratron turned toward the generator, "Not again… I will not allow it!"

"At this point," said a voice, "You don't have a choice."

The two villains turned around to see Fiona and Violet crashing into the battlefield. Violet and the other rangers stood together as they took out their weapons.

"Wow," said Beck, "Ready to battle?"

"Yep," said Violet, taking out her Serene Blaster. Suddenly, Gardevoir appeared out of Violet's morpher and turned toward the rangers.

"_Rangers, combine your weapons with the Serene Blaster!" _said Gardevoir.

"Right!" said the rangers.

The Guitar Blaster's handle levitated upward and the Bass Shooter's handle also levitated. Connected by both weapons was the Vocal Megaphone. The Chime Daggers were placed on either side of the blaster and the sword was placed on top. Beck's Metronome Morpher was placed on top of the Megaphone. Beck put the Signal Cannon on the necks of the Bass Shooter and the Guitar Blaster. A scope appeared on top with the rangers holding the bazooka. Next, the Serene Blaster connected to the bottom of the Signal Bandstand Bazooka.

"Power of the Music Spirits!"

Red, blue, green, yellow, black, and white beams came from their bodies and into the weapon.

"Serene Bandstand Bazooka!" yelled the rangers. Netricorn and Jiratron looked at each other as they went to attack them. Violet giggled, "Just pull the trigger."

"Fire!" yelled Beck.

Suddenly, two white beams came out of the Bazooka. Netricorn and Jiratron yelled as a massive explosion occurred. Netricorn dropped to his knees and fell on the ground while Jiratron was flying toward space.

"Netricorn, take this!" she yelled before she flew.

Stars were surrounding Netricorn's body. Netricorn yelled as he grew to massive proportions.

"Shit!" yelled Beck. He opened his Metronome Morpher, "Amy, can we battle?"

"Unfortunately," said Amy, "Kricketune's body is only at 60 percent. The armor of the Megazord is at 25 percent. It will take awhile."

"Well," said Cam, "How do we defeat Netricorn now?"

Suddenly, Violet's morpher began to glow bright white. Violet looked at her Metronome Morpher as a white beam shot into the sky. Violet watched as a Gardevoir materialized in the sky… a giant one.

"Now," she said, "Violet, let's face them!"

"Whoa, a new zord!" yelled Sandra.

Violet nodded. She jumped into her cockpit. Her cockpit had clouds surrounding her with a starry night behind her. She had a cloud console. She placed the white morpher on the console.

"Ready," said Violet.

"Why," said Netricorn, "That's a horrible zord. Allow me to dismantle it!"

"You wish!" yelled Violet, "Gardevoir, let's show them!"

As Netricorn released an electric bolt, Gardevoir screamed as a blue field surrounded her. The attack was reflected back with twice the power. Netricorn yelled as he fell backwards.

"Ha!" yelled Violet, "Now, Psybeam!"

A rainbow blast hit Netricorn in the stomach. Netricorn yelled as he landed on the ground. The rangers looked up as Gardevoir floated around the field, laughing as she sat on top of a building.

"Give up, pest?" asked Gardevoir.

"Why you…," yelled Netricorn, getting up from the ground.

"Now," said Violet, "Confusion!"

Gardevoir's eyes began to glow bright blue as Netricorn was frozen. Netricorn yelled as he landed on the ground after being thrown around a couple of times.

"Now," said Gardevoir, "Set the tempo to 200. It's time for a change!"

"Change?" asked Fiona, on the ground.

"Got it," said Violet, setting the tempo.

Suddenly, a blinding white light enveloped the whole city. The rangers yelled as they saw the bright light. Gardevoir jumped up from the ground and a greenish pink light enveloped the Pokémon spirit. Suddenly, it transformed into a mysterious Gallade with pink arms instead of green and it had silver armor on her feet and arms. Her eyes were red as Violet's new zord stood.

"I present…," said Violet, "The Gallade Battle Zord."

"Whoa!" said Cam, "A female Gallade? That's not possible!"

"Does it matter?" asked Fiona, looking at the zord, "Get him, Violet!"

The Gallade Battle Zord walked toward Netricorn. Netricorn released an electric attack at the zord. The Gallade absorbed it and sent it back at the monster. The monster yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Damn you!" yelled Netricorn, feeling the pain.

"I need your spirit power," said Violet, "Time for the finisher!"

The rangers nodded as they took out their Metronome Morphers. Five beams came out in their ranger color and it was channeled through the Battle Zord. Violet then began to use her own power. The Gallade Battle Zord made an X with her arms as the Battle Zord aimed at Netricorn. The beast stood there aghast as Violet opened her eyes.

"Gallade Battle Zord, Assist Power!"

A cosmic ball of energy was developing from the power given. Gallade's eyes began to glow bright blue as it was relinquished toward the monster. Netricorn yelled as the energy bomb destroyed him. A massive explosion occurred. The Gallade Battle Zord began to glow bright white and turned back into Gardevoir.

"Amazing!" yelled Beck.

Violet nodded as she looked at the viewscreen. The Gardevoir then disappeared, causing a white beam to land on the ground. Violet smiled as Gardevoir popped out of her jewel.

"Good job," said Beck.

"Thanks," said Violet, "However, give credit to Gardevoir."

"_I have met an excellent partner. Good job, Violet," _said Gardevoir.

Violet smiled as she looked at the beautiful spirit.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So," said Raytron, "Metallica's waiting for an explanation."

Jiratron stood there, looking at Raytron. Raytron sighed as she gave him an evil stare. She then turned toward the wall, "I have nothing prepared. All I know is that White Ranger is gone!"

"Why do you want to attack her and not Fiona?" asked Raytron.

"Because she was the Yellow Ranger before her," said Jiratron, "And the fact that she is a veteran ranger to help Fiona. Fiona was weak before she joined. Destroying the Yellow Turbo Ranger would break her confidence. And I will not let six rangers stop me in order to help Metallica achieve fans all over the world."

Raytron said nothing. Jiratron got up and walked away, leaving the green Legend Killer to think.

* * *

Later that night…

"So," said Spencer, looking at Violet. The two rangers were sitting outside the RV. Violet smiled as she looked at him, "That was an intense battle."

"Yeah," said Spencer, "But, for a Gardevoir to morph into Gallade… weird."

"Yeah," said Violet, "But, you get used to it. It was like controlling my Lightning Blitz Turbo Zord. I never expected a van to turn into a Raichu."

"And I never expected a police car to turn into a Growlithe," said Spencer, chuckling.

Violet smiled as she hugged Spencer. Spencer looked at her as they both hugged. The hug was then broke and they smelled something weird.

"What's that smell?" asked Violet.

"It smells like… pot," said Spencer.

As the two rangers walked toward the RV, Violet opened the door and stood there in shock, "Out of all people!"

"So…," said Beck. His eyes were all glassy and his grin was from ear to ear, "there this car that runs on water… it runs on water, man!"

"Uh-huh," said Cam, "Awesome… I feel really… really happy."

Sandra looked at her hands. She was blinking as she saw them enlarge and then she began to laugh a little bit, "MY HANDS… THEY'RE HUGE!"

"Mmm…," said Josh, "It's been a while. Fiona what do you think?"

Suddenly, Fiona started laughing constantly as she was whacking her head back and forth on the table. Her eyes were wide open as she looked at them, "I… I… CAN SEE THE SKY!"

"I think they're stoned," said Spencer.

Violet nodded, "Mmm-hmm. Let's close the door before the cops arrest them."

"Aren't you a cop?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah, but if I arrest them, the world won't be safe," said Violet.

"You bring a very good point. Where's Amy, Jason, and Morris?" asked Violet.

The two of them walked toward the other side. Violet was looking at them. The three of them were also looking at the sky… and were not as usual.

"I was doing something… I guess I forgot," said Amy, "The sky is so pretty."

"Yep," said Jason, "Mmm… I want food."

"Food…," said Morris, "Food!"

"They're stoned too," said Violet, "This is just like Meteor Falls."

"Except Tara's not here to puke," said Spencer.

"Don't remind me," said Violet, "That was not cool. Especially, since it smelled like vomit for weeks!"

Spencer nodded and turned to Violet, "Good times."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter:**

**Spencer: So, this is your last night here?**

**Beck: Yep. And we are doing our gig tonight, Violet will give you a free pass. **

**Killer Red: We have an idea. Thanks to a certain playing card.**

**Violet: What's going on? **

**Cam: We went back in time… back to… before. **

**Fiona: We should investigate this matter… quickly!**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 21: Yesterday**

* * *

A/N: Alright, now that you guys have been read 20 chapters, you will be surprised that we are almost halfway done with the series. Now, if you have read the forum, I'm doing a Season 8. It was also shown in Chapter 18 of the season. It is…

**Poké Rangers Samurai**

Alright, now you're wondering, okay? Character Submissions? Usually, I would do it on the forum. But, because I want a more variety of people submitting them, I'm doing them by audition process. Now, what audition process I'm talking about?

Alright, I need six new rangers. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, and Gold is the color scheme for next season. It's supposed to have 56 chapters. And here's what I need:

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Ranger Color:  
Attire/Clothing: (1-19), (20-39),(40-56)- Red through Pink Only. Gold Submissions (17-39), (40-56)  
Personality:  
Description:  
Pokémon:  
Chosen By: (Flannery- Red, Juan- Blue, Liza- Pink, Winona- Green, Wattson- Yellow, Sidney- Gold- now why the five gym leaders and the gold, an Elite Four? I need a zord that's a Crawdaunt. Lol.)  
Hometown:

These submissions will begin now and it will end on January 11th, 2011.

You can submit them to me three ways:

Review (click the button. Anonymous Reviews accepted)  
Private Message  
Forum

February 5th, 2011: I will have chosen the rangers.


	21. Yesterday

A/N: So, here's Chapter 21… This is an overlap chapter with MMPR Chapter 11. However, there is going to be hiccups and changes. See you later.

* * *

Song: Yesterday- The Beatles

_Last time on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_The rangers were heading to Slateport City and they were pulled into the Abandoned Ship. However, this ship had instruments from the Machine Empire that have never been destroyed. Kyotron and Soundwave decide to attack. However, Violet reveals herself as the Yellow Turbo Ranger. Fiona and Violet stopped their plans. Next, Sandra catches up with Claese. Claese gets his hands dirty trying to rough up Metallica and it didn't work out. However, they were able to foil Killer Red's plan. Then, the rangers celebrate 300 episodes of the Hoenn Saga. After that, Netircorn arrives to destroy the rangers. This left Violet, the Yellow Turbo Ranger to become the White Bandstand Ranger, thanks to Gardevoir. With the Gallade Battle Zord, the monster was destroyed. And now, to the next epic adventure!_

_

* * *

_

The rangers were, once again, setting up at the Slateport Contest Hall in Slateport City. Josh and Cam were lifting the music instruments on stage while Beck and Jason were carrying the amplifiers, leaving Morris with the cash drawer. Behind him, Fiona, Sandra, and Amy were carrying wires and microphones. Violet was also bringing up her security gear. She even changed her attire due to her change. She wore brown shorts with black shoes. She also wore a white short-sleeved police uniform with a gold badge that said "Security" on it. She placed her gun in her holster and was looking at the beautiful place.

"Good," said Violet, "I think this is a best place for the concert."

"Yeah," said Beck, smiling, "Can't wait to perform tonight."

"Make more bucks, sell more CDs," said Cam.

"Yep," said Fiona, "To think we would actually get this far, I got to say, we did it."

Sandra smiled in response to what Fiona said, "Good point, Fiona. Good point."

Jason nodded, "If it wasn't for me, you guys would be still playing in houses."

"True," said Josh, setting up the keyboard. Morris was helping him, while holding the cash drawer in his hand. He accidentally dropped the drawer, causing the change to spill out.

"Shit," yelled Morris, "My drawer!"

As he went to clean it up, Violet looked at the drawer and in response, she saw tons of big bills and change. She looked at him, "Ever had a chance to count it out?"

"No," said Morris.

"Clean it out! There's probably 10,000,000 pokedollars in there!" yelled Violet.

"Okay," said Morris, grabbing the drawer.

"We were in the RV for how long?" asked Amy, "And you never counted it?"

"Didn't think I needed it to," said Morris.

Jason sighed, "That's how the Rangerz keep on going."

Morris sighed, "Okay. I'll be counting while you guys set up."

As he and Josh were picking up the change and throwing it into the drawer, Violet turned toward Jason. Violet grabbed a walkie-talkie and gave it to him, "So, that way, we are in sync for the concert."

"Good," said Jason.

As Violet left, Jason looked at the rangers and then looked at the sky. He then looked back at them.

"Hmm…," said Jason, "Morris, could I speak to you?"

Morris, still putting bills in the proper place, looked at him. Jason nodded as he walked over to him, "I need to ask you a question."

"Shoot," said Morris.

"About four years ago… how did Rangerz form?" asked Jason.

Josh, overhearing this, chuckled, "Why, Jason. That's where I come in."

"Really?" asked Jason.

Josh nodded as he pulled up a chair from backstage, "Take a seat."

**

* * *

**

Beck:

Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The six rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The Legend Killers arrive)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use their special attack)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms with the Gallade Battle Zord next to them)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

_

* * *

_

__

Chapter 21: Yesterday

* * *

_**Yesterday**_

_**All my troubles seemed so far away**_

_**Now at looks as if they're here to stay**_

_**Oh, I believe in yesterday**_

_**Suddenly**_

_**I'm not the half the man I used to be**_

_**There's a shadow hanging over me**_

_**Oh, yesterday came suddenly**_

"So, we used to be known as the Warriors," said Josh, giving him a CD.

"The Warriors?" asked Jason, "And what made you convert to Rangerz?"

"Well," said Josh, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a picture of the five colored rangers, "When the Mighty Morphin' Rangers appeared to battle, we thought we could change our name. So, we converted to Rangerz. We wore tons of attire: MMPR, Turbo, Overtech Overdrive, and then… that's when we lost it."

"Lost it?" asked Jason.

"Well," said Josh, "It was about six months before Countdown to Destruction. We were traveling around the Sinnoh Region and having a grand old time. The manager, Jeff Skinard, stole our instruments and gave them to the new band he was managing for. It was a metal band."

Jason stood there silently as Josh sighed, "Yep. We were out. And the worst part was, our bass player decided to leave on a journey. Jeff and he had arguments beyond belief. And because of this, our bass player never came back. That's when you came along."

"What do you mean?" asked Jason.

Josh closed his eyes and took a breath, "When you found us to become rangers, you basically helped us reform Rangerz. And Fiona replaced the bassist and that was caused hope to even blossom for our band. And being Poké Rangers and trying to work as well is not easy."

"True, but as long as you put your mind to it," said Jason, "What have you got to lose?"

"True," said Josh, "I… After all we've been through, it's nice to see that you would help us become famous again. Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Jason, smiling.

The two of them shook hands.

* * *

"Hmm…," said Metallica. He was looking at an album that was sitting on his desk. He turned page by page, looking at pictures. He sighed as he looked up. Looking at the cave, he remembered things. A lot of things that came passed his mind. As he closed the album, he looked at the sky. A white light bulb appeared above his head and he looked down at the cave, "Perfect."

He climbed out of his seat and he headed toward the throne room. He turned to see Killer Red, Soundwave, and Kriker banging away on the instruments.

"Guys!" yelled Metallica, "I found an excellent way of getting rid of the band once and for all."

"Really?" asked Killer Red.

"Yep," said Metallica.

Suddenly, Raytron dashed out of another room toward where Metallica was, "Really? Really? Tell me!"

Killer Red laughed, "Calm down, dragon warrior. Let Metallica speak!"

"Well," said Metallica, "I think it's time to take them back in time."

"What?" asked Killer Red, "To what year?"

"January 19, 2006," said Metallica, "We're sending them to where the Rangerz made their first concert. And that's where the rangers are going to die."

"Talk about changing the space and time continuum," said Kriker, "How? The Time Wizard?"

"Yes," said Metallica, heading to the monster machine. He looked at the beast that he was going to make. He touched the console.

"D Minor, Major Sixth, B Flat!" yelled the leader.

Suddenly, blue beams came out of the machine. The beams combined into one, where a new beast was being made. The monster was humanoid Diagla and Palkia combination. He had blue and pink crystals on his arms and legs. It had a Diagla face with a Palkia face at the back and has two crystals on his chest that is surrounded with black armor.

"Meet Glakea of Time and Space. With his special attack, those rangers will be sent to the time period," he said.

Glakea laughed, "Why, Metallica? What do I do?"

"Head to Slateport City and send those five rangers on a wild trip back to the past!" said Metallica, "And make it snappy!"

"Right!" said Glakea.

He instantly headed for the exit. This left Metallica to laugh as he turned toward his teammates.

"We have a plan and it's full proof!" said Metallica.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Slateport Contest Hall, Morris smiled as he had the clean cash drawer in his hands. He placed it in Violet's hands as he went to grab the table. Violet rolled her eyes as she was looking at the other police officers.

"Okay," said Violet, "I need security on the clock at all times tonight. I need them by the front door, the front of the stage, and the hall. The last thing we need is a mosh pit. Check IDs for alcohol and if they are stoned or drugged, arrest them. I understand that rock concerts have that, but this Contest Hall is supposed to be clean. Understand?"

"Yes," said the team.

"Perfect. Dismissed," said Violet.

As the people left Violet with the box, Gardevoir popped out of her morpher, _"Violet, I sense something… bad."_

Violet looked at Gardevoir. She then turned to Amy, who was rushing toward her, "Please tell me they aren't practicing right now."

"They're just about to," said Violet, "Why?"

"There's a monster attacking the city," said Amy.

Violet sighed. She walked toward the red doors that led to the theatre. They were all singing and having a grand old time. Amy looked at Violet, "When they finish their song, tell them to meet me. Where is he?"

"Slateport Park," said Amy.

Violet nodded. She looked both ways and pulled out her Metronome Morpher, "Gardevoir, ready?"

"_Yep,"_ said Gardevoir.

Violet turned the dial on the Metronome Morpher and stretched it out in front of her, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming in a flash of white light, Violet rushed out of the Contest Hall. Five seconds later, the other rangers were still practicing. However, Josh played the wrong chord at the wrong time. This caused Beck to stop playing, "Josh, you were a measure ahead?"

"Was I?" asked Josh.

"Guys!" yelled Amy, "Now's not the time to pick out a chord!"

"Well, we are rehearsing. We've been rehearsing for an hour," said Sandra.

"Well," said Amy, "Violet said to meet her at Slateport Park… now."

"Why?" asked Cam.

"Scream," said Amy.

Beck threw his drum sticks on the ground, "Let's go!"

The five rangers hopped off the stage and headed toward the exit. As they got to the exit, they noticed people screaming. They continued following the screams. As they fought the crowd, Glakea shot pink beams at Violet. Violet fell back a little bit, but then struck out her Notation Saber, shooting a white beam at the monster. Glakea looked at her as the rangers took their place.

"Are you okay?" asked Beck.

"Fine," said Violet, looking at Glakea, "Look out!"

Beck turned around. Glakea came running, grabbing Beck by the neck. Beck used both of his legs and kicked Glakea in the face. He yelled as he landed on the ground, causing Beck to break free.

"Rangers, morph!" yelled Beck.

As the rangers went to morph, Glakea's eyes began to glow green. Violet was thrown backwards as the rangers started to spin around in a green cyclone, screaming. Violet watched as they vanished.

"GUYS!" yelled Violet. She then turned to Glakea, "Where are they?"

"In the past," he said, "And now I can finish destroying this place."

"Not on your life, legendary scum!" yelled Violet, jumping to attack.

* * *

The Legend Killers were dancing around the throne room as the Scream band members were playing on the cliff. Metallica laughed as he looked at them. The emperor then looked at the five warriors as he sat down. The Roadsters were giving him glasses.

"Plan is in progress," said Metallica, "Now, all we can do is watch as the rangers get trapped."

"Surely," said Groutron, "Now, how do we defeat them?"

"Leave it to me," said Metallica.

* * *

Beck's eyes opened up. He looked at the sky. It was dark blue with green palm trees on either side. He lifted himself up and looked at the waves crashing on the shore. Brushing the sand off his clothes, he went to look at the other rangers.

"Fiona," said Beck, shaking her. Fiona woke up and looked at Beck. Getting up, she brushed the sand off.

"Sandra, come on!" said Beck. Sandra woke up, trying to get her hair and clothes out of the sand.

"Josh, Cam, wake up!" he said. The other two male rangers climbed out as well.

"Where are we?" asked Fiona.

Cam looked at the palm trees, "I remember this place. We've been here before."

"Really?" asked Sandra.

"I don't remember," said Fiona.

"Before you came along," said Josh, looking at her, "We're in Cinnabar Island. We had a concert here."

"Yeah… Four years ago," said Beck, "Something happened that night and we're here for a reason. Come on!"

The five rangers were walking on the beach, heading toward the massive volcano that approached them.

"I remember this," said Beck, "Cinnabar Island."

"Isn't this where we got attacked by Mariah's creature?" asked Sandra.

"Mariah?" asked Fiona.

"Yeah," said Josh, "The first enemy of Hoenn."

Fiona sighed, "Oh boy!"

As the five rangers headed toward civilization, they noticed flyers of Rangerz being plastered all over the place. There were people screaming as they were running in the town. Beck poked his head out and looked at what was supposed to be, an outside stage. His jaw dropped as the other band members looked in response.

"That's us!" said Josh.

Fiona sighed as she looked at the person that used to be in the band. He had reddish-hair with black spikes. He had greenish eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans and had a yellow bass guitar, almost similar to hers.

"Who's he?" asked Fiona.

"Nate, the old bassist," said Josh.

"Oh," said Fiona, "How old was he at the time?"

"17, I believe," said Josh.

Fiona smiled as she looked at him. She then turned toward Josh, "So, what happened tonight four years ago?"

"Well…," said Josh, "Our concert got destroyed by Boomdred, Mariah's beast."

"Mariah's beast?" asked Fiona.

Sandra turned around, "If that's true, then we are here for one reason."

Beck nodded, "We need to get back."

Meanwhile, at the Slateport Contest Hall, Violet ran back toward the concert hall. Amy turned around as she saw Violet gasping for air.

"Amy, we have a problem. A major problem!" yelled Violet.

"What?" asked Amy.

"Glakea, Metallica's new beast used a move that caused the rangers to disappear!" yelled Violet.

"Are you sure?" asked Amy.

"Yes, I'm sure of it!" yelled Violet.

Amy sighed as she looked at the tech crew. Jason, who was talking to the contest hall people, looked to see Violet about to hyperventilate in the audience. Jumping off the stage, Jason was wondering what was happening.

"Jason, get Morris and meet me back at the RV, quickly!" said Amy.

* * *

Five seconds later…

The four of them were sitting around the table with Amy's laptop on the table. As she opened the laptop, the Monster Analyzer program was opened.

"So, Glakea," said Jason, "A combination of both Diagla and Palkia, but he doesn't seem to be as strong."

"That's the thing," said Amy, "Looks could be deceiving. Yes, his statistics say so. But, his special powers are really powerful."

"So," said Morris, "How does this solve our problem with Beck and the gang?"

"Simple," said Amy, "It seems that Glakea has the power to control time and space. And also, can send them back into time. Something tells me Glakea sent the rangers on a time traveling experience."

"What?" yelled Jason.

"Yeah," said Amy, "We can't do a thing over here. Unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Morris.

Amy sighed, "I talk to a couple of people from the Verger region. I could probably get enough material to make a device to bring them back."

"Right," said Violet, "In the meantime, if Glakea attacks, what should I do?"

"Prepare for battle," said Amy.

Violet nodded.

* * *

The Bandstand Rangers were in the bushes, looking at the stage. They were hiding from the fans and their counterparts. The only one who was able to be visible and willing to be observable was Fiona because Fiona was the only band member that doesn't have a past self. As she looked around, she was walking around toward the crowds. However, her thoughts drifted off to look at the starry sky. As she headed toward the front, she smacked into somebody.

"Whoops!" said Fiona, "I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay," a voice said. Fiona looked up. It was a girl that had long brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore white baggy pants, with a white t-shirt and a yellow basketball jersey over it with the number 25 on it. She also had a yellow wristwatch on her left hand.

Fiona smiled as she put her hand to the back of her head, "Cool."

"You're not from here, are you?" asked the girl.

"No, I'm from Littleroot Town," said Fiona.

"Really? My friends and I are also from Hoenn. I live in Slateport City," said the girl.

"Get out!" yelled Fiona.

"Yeah!" said the girl, "I'm Jenna, Jenna Whitestone."

"I'm Fiona, it's very nice to meet you," said Fiona.

As the two shook hands, Beck rolled his eyes, "Talk about personal contact with the past."

"Yeah," said Sandra.

"Not good," said Josh.

Cam rolled his eyes. As the two girls were talking, Beck was observing himself looking at his hair before getting ready on the drum set.

"I really cared about my hair that much?" asked Beck.

"Possibly," said Sandra, "I remember that I was worried I was going to change to Scyther… nearly slicing the microphone stand."

"I couldn't breathe," said Josh.

"I was nervous as hell," said Cam.

As the four rangers looked into the bushes, they were disturbed by a blue lightning bolt that came down from the sky. The rangers yelled as they heard laughter.

"The same lightning bolt," said Beck. Poking his head on to the bushes, he nodded in response. Sandra and Cam looked at each other, gasping in response. Josh froze as he looked at the monster.

"Who could not forget that face?" asked Josh.

The monster was a Loudred with the biggest black ears and it had a boom box attached to its back.

"Boomdred," said Beck, gulping in response.

He laughed as he walked toward the stage. Behind him, a couple of green lizards were following him.

"Oh man," said Beck, "Not good."

"We need to stop them now," said Sandra.

Josh nodded, "Let's morph!"

As the four rangers went to grab their morphers, they noticed something missing. Something essential in order to morph was important.

"The jewels!" yelled Beck, "The jewels are missing!"

"True," said Sandra, "We're in 2006. The spirits were still dormant."

"That means… what?" asked Cam.

"We got to get Fiona and get out of here," said Josh, "I'll grab her. You three start looking to find an exit."

"Right," said Beck, "That's like finding a needle in a haystack."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the present time…

"Surely enough, I sent something to you already," said someone on the phone, "Just channel it into the device and the rangers should be able to come back to the present time."

"Perfect," said Amy, "Thanks, Dorlinda. You are awesome."

She hung up the phone. She looked to see a glass capsule with blue and pink energy. She placed it into a silver laser gun. She got out of her seat and turned to Violet. Violet looked up as she gave the gun.

"You need to go to the place where they disappeared," said Amy, "Pull the trigger and a dimensional rift will open. It will cause the rangers to come back. However, it can only be used once."

"And how did you pull this off?" asked Violet.

"Let's just say I have a friend who cherishes time," said Amy, smiling.

As Fiona was dancing around Jenna and a couple of others, Josh was going back and forth, looking for her. The fan girls were screaming as he kept walking along the floor. Fiona smiled as she looked at him. Josh looked at the Yellow Ranger.

"We need to get going," said Josh.

"Why?" asked Fiona.

"We're not safe," said Josh.

"Excuse me," said Jenna, "You're Josh, right?"

Josh looked up to see the younger self on the stage and then looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Autograph?" asked Jenna, "Please?"

As Josh went to sign, there were screams beyond belief. The rangers looked at each other as Boomdred and a couple of Crushers decided to come in to crash the party.

"Oh man," said Josh.

"Now," said Boomdred, "Let's crash this party!"

"Why?" asked Fiona, "Who is he?"

Josh turned to Fiona. Fiona went to grab her morpher, but he placed her Metronome Morpher down, "Don't even try. Our music spirits have been put back to where they were."

"What?" asked Fiona.

"Now," said Boomdred, "Crushers, get them!"

"I don't think so!" a voice said.

The two rangers turned as they looked to see five teenagers. One had pink bubbly hair to her shoulders with pink eyes. She had a black t-shirt with white pants and she was looking at the monster sternly. Next to her was also a girl. She had blue hair down to her shoulders with hazel eyes looking at him. She wore a white t-shirt with tan shorts and pink shoes. Next to her, three guys looked at the monster. One had red hair, red eyes and was wearing a red t-shirt with black shorts. Next to him, a person had blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a blue t-shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. Next to him, a male teenager stood there with rusted hair, with the same eye color. He wore a green collared shirt with black jeans. He also had a jean jacket.

"What the heck?" asked Josh.

"Let's get out of here!" said Fiona.

Jenna nodded as she stood next to the five rangers. The two were poking out of the bushes.

"Jenna, where were you?" asked the teenager in blue.

"Sorry, Sean, Mika, Amii, Jack, Danny… I was having fun with Fiona," said Jenna, turning around, "Who disappeared."

"Let's get this done perfectly and over with!" said Amii.

"Right," said Jack.

The six rangers took out six bucklers. One gold and five silver bucklers, to be exact. The rangers had the words "Mighty Morphin" on their bucklers as they struck their morphers in front of them.

"Let's Poké Battle!"

Opening their morphers, the rangers began to call on the power of their Pokémon.

"Treecko!"

"Mudkip!"

"Abra!"

"Poochyena!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The morphing grid activated, as their costumes digitized. In a five-way splitscreen, shades of green, black, blue, yellow, and pink came out of the other ranger morphers. All of the uniforms had diamond patterns across their chests, boots and gloves in many different colors. Jenna, Mika and Amii-Chan had skirts on their attire below where all of the rangers had their white belts strapped around them with their morphers in front. Each helmet was different. Jack's helmet was red with black eyes on the top, two yellow beaks. In between the beaks was a black visor with a silver top to cover his mouth. Mostly, all the others had that except that Mika's helmet was a Poochyena with red and yellow eyes on it with Poochyena ears on top. It had a black visor with resembling Poochyena's jaw with shiny teeth. Sean's helmet was blue with black eyes, red cheeks popping out on either side, connected with a black visor. Amii's was pink with black squinty eyes and ears on either side with a black visor. Finally, Jenna had Pichu ears, pink cheeks, and a black visor with a couple of teeth. However, Danny had something different. He had a green uniform covered with gold on his arms and legs. He had a diamond pattern like the others but he had a gold shield over the chest and back. His helmet had the Treecko eyes and had the mouth as a visor with a silver piece for talking. He had the Leaf Blade in his holster instead of a blade blaster.

"Poké Rangers!"

"Weapons, now!" said Jack, stretching out his hand.

The rangers pulled out their weapons. Danny had a green dagger, almost shaped like a leaf and it was bladed with a black handle with the Treecko on the handle. Sean's weapon was a big blue gun shaped like a Mudkip's head in his hands. Mika's weapon was a pair of black razor-sharp claws with the Poochyena coin engraved on them. Jenna had two yellow daggers with silver blades that charged with electricity. Each dagger had the Pichu coin engraved on them. Amii had a pink staff with a crystallized orb that was placed on top of it with the Abra coin attached to it. Jack took out a red sword with an orange-golden like blade that popped out with the Torchic coin engraved in the handle.

"Leaf Dagger!"

"Fin Blaster!"

"Pooch Claws!"

"Chu Daggers!"

"Psy Staff!"

"Torch Sword!"

"Get them!" yelled Boomdread.

The Crushers came after the rangers. Danny slaughtered them with his blade. He kicked one of them in the stomach and used a karate chop on them. He used his hands to activate his powers. The sparkles were glowing to his hands, suddenly the sparkles turned into a white glow. "Solarbeam Attack!"

The Crushers in his area were exterminated in a blast of white light, leaving Danny to pose for victory.

Jack's crushers were really tough. He slaughtered them, striking them with the edge of his saber. One of them tried to rip off his ligament. But, Jack used his Torch Sword immediately and stabbed him in the heart, killing him. He jumped in the air and began to engulf himself in flames, "Fire Strike Tsunami!"

He used his sword and started spinning like a drill. He became a whirlwind of fire as he put the sword in the ground. The fire from his uniform burned the Crushers to bits and pieces.

Mika used her tai chi on the Crushers, she slashed one of them in the arm and others in the eyelids. She fell backwards, before the Crusher chomped on her. She used her claws, "Shadow Claw!"

SLASH!

The Crusher was destroyed instantly. Next, she used her most famous attack, "Nightmare Claws!"

The dark powers pushed the Crushers toward the palm trees destroying them.

Sean and Jenna were destroying these crushers with their powerful weapons. Instantly, Sean put his hands up, causing Jenna to flip over Sean. She landed on his hand and leapt in the air. Her daggers began to glow bright yellow as she made her move.

"Zap Slash!"

She made an "X" out of electricity and destroyed the Crushers.

Sean was next. He jumped on to the stage and aimed his weapon at the green lizards that were about to strike without care.

"Prepare to get wet, Aqua Surge!"

The blaster releases an enormous blast of water. The Crushers engulfed the gallons of water that came from the Fin Blaster. The Crushers were ultimately destroyed.

Finally, Amii was against the lead Crusher. She used her staff to block the Crushers. And she slashed a couple with her staff. Instantly, her staff began to glow bright pink as she aimed her weapon at the monster.

"Psychic Blast Rocket!"

She destroyed the crusher full force as she slaughtered him in pink light.

"Take this!" Boomdred said.

"Now's the time for the song of Boomdred! Prepare to die! Poke Rangers, prepare to die!"

Josh and Fiona were looking at each other as they were spying on the battle.

"I don't think so, time for the Hoenn Blaster!"

The Chu Daggers were connected with the Fin Blaster. The Pooch Claws were connected next to the Chu Daggers. The Psy Staff connected to the Fin Blaster. The Torch Sword was connected to the staff with a new addition, the Leaf Blade connected to the sword. The six rangers were behind the blaster with Jack holding it.

"Hoenn Blaster, Fire!"

With the blast of energy, Boomdred yelled as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"Good," said Josh, poking at Fiona, "Let's get out of here."

As the two of them left, they were heading into the forest of Cinnabar Island. However, they saw a red beam of energy swoop down on to the ground. Josh and Fiona watched as Glakea stood there.

"So, Boomdred didn't defeat you," said Glakea, "It seems that I have to stop you myself."

"We kind of knew what happened four years ago," said Josh, "You'd expect us to forget?"

"Why," said Glakea, "I… I…"

Suddenly, Beck, Cam, and Sandra popped out of the bushes, striking fighting poses against Glakea. Glakea laughed as Sandra shook her head, "Pointless… we were sent here to be destroyed by Boomdred? Do you really think that we were that stupid to be at the place where Boomdred decided to crash the party? I don't think so."

"Yellow didn't know," said Glakea.

Fiona nodded, "True. But, if Josh didn't pull me out in time, there could have been four rangers facing you."

"Yep," said Josh, "Powers or no powers, you're going down!"

Suddenly, a pinkish-greenish beam hit the ground. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. A huge vortex appeared. The rangers looked at each other and then turned to see Violet with the gun on the other side.

"Get in!" yelled Violet.

"That's our way home," said Sandra.

Pulling out her left hand, it turned into a Scyther-blade and sliced a tree. Josh, Beck, and Cam held the tree. With Fiona holding the back of it as well, Sandra sliced the tree, splitting it into five parts. The rangers threw their pieces at Glakea. Glakea yelled as he fell on the ground. The rangers jumped into the vortex. Before Glakea could get them, the vortex disappeared.

"Why…," he said.

He began to disappear in blue light, teleporting to the future.

* * *

"Violet!" said Sandra, jumping out first to give her a hug, "Thank you!"

"What happened?" asked Violet.

"We were sent to the past to be destroyed by one of Mariah's goons in the past," said Beck.

"Mariah? 2006? Oh, wow… you didn't change history did you? The Mighty-," said Violet.

"We didn't," said Beck, "We couldn't even morph."

He looked at the Metronome Morpher to see the red jewel in the morpher, "We can now."

"Rangers!" yelled a booming voice.

The rangers turned around. It was Glakea, monster size and was about to destroy Slateport City, "Surrender!"

Beck sighed, "Rangers, morph and to the zords!"

"Right," said the other rangers. They all set their morphers to the tempo and prepared to battle.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming into their ranger forms, the rangers turned the tempo into zord power.

"Bandstand Zords, unleash!"

Instantly, the Kricketune, Beedrill, Chimeco, Politoed, Chatot, and Gardevoir zords materialized on the ground. The rangers jumped into their zords.

"Rockband Fusion, Bandstand Megazord!"

"Gardevoir, Battle Change!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit.

Gardevoir jumped up from the ground and a greenish pink light enveloped the Pokémon spirit. Suddenly, it transformed into a mysterious Gallade with pink arms instead of green and it had silver armor on her feet and arms. Her eyes were red as Violet's new zord stood.

"Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!"

"Gallade Battle Zord, Rock Out!"

Glakea released two black chains from his mouth. The Bandstand Megazord was whipped by the chains as well as the Gallade Battle Zord. The two of them clashed and then landed on the ground. The Bandstand Rangers yelled as they were knocked down. The Bandstand Megazord struck a punch at Glakea. Glakea's eyes began to glow in a bright blue light. The Bandstand Megazord stood there as it was frozen.

"We're frozen!" yelled Josh, "We can't move!"

"Quickly, reboot the system!" yelled Beck.

Fiona looked up, "LOOK OUT!"

The rangers yelled as the Bandstand Megazord was punctured by Glakea's super powerful punch. Glakea laughed as he saw the pitiful Bandstand Megazord on the ground. Suddenly, a rainbow blast hit Glakea. Glakea turned around as the Gallade Battle Zord stood there.

"Leave them alone and deal with me," yelled Violet.

Suddenly, a blue beam came from Glakea's eyes, causing Gallade to freeze. Violet yelled as she couldn't move her controls, yet the console exploded in front of her. The Battle Zord landed on the ground.

"You guys can't do anything right!" yelled Glakea.

Beck looked at the monster, "I think it's time to finish you."

As the Bandstand Megazord stood up, the Gallade Battle Zord also stood. Suddenly, two bright white auras surrounded them. The rangers were looking at the sky as they turned to see their morphers glow.

"_Perfect," _said Gardevoir, _"Violet and the other rangers. Switch tempo to 240."_

"That's fast," said Josh.

"Well," said Violet, "Let's do it together!"

"Right," said Beck.

As the six rangers turned the dial to 240, the two robots began to glow bright gold as a black background appeared with silver quarter notes.

"Super Rockband Fusion!"

The Bandstand Megazord split into the five zords, surrounding Gardevoir. The Politoed split into legs and connected to Gallade's legs. The Kricketune's body split in half. The front and back connected to the Gallade's torso. The Beedrill split in half and connected to either side of Gallade's arms. The Chimeco swung around the waist of the Megazord, with its face aimed at the front. Finally, the Chatot was placed on the back of Gallade's head. The six rangers sat together in the cockpit. It was bright silver with red banners of black notes behind them. They sat in three and three. On the top, there was Josh, Violet, and Cam and then on the bottom there was Fiona, Beck, and Sandra.

"Melodic Bandstand Megazord!"

"WHAT?" yelled Glakea, "Roar of Time!"

As his eyes began to glow blue, a blue sparks came from the sky, hitting the ground. The Melodic Bandstand Megazord stood as the clouds covered the sky, causing a black background. He yelled as a vortex began to swoop around them. The rangers were shaking as the Melodic Bandstand Megazord was shaking from the powerful vortex.

"Alright!" yelled Beck, "Bandstand Guitar!"

As the Bandstand Guitar appeared, it had new advancements. It was black with white stripes and golden strings. A nozzle popped out of the Bandstand Guitar.

"Assist Power!" yelled Violet.

Red, blue, green, yellow, black, and white energy consumed the Bandstand Guitar, causing a golden ball of energy to come out of the nozzle. The rangers then took out their Notation Sabers. They put the Notation Sabers to the left side of their seats, which could be placed into a switch for a lever.

"Bandstand Guitar," yelled Beck.

"Melodic Blast!" yelled the rangers.

Suddenly, a golden beam with red energy surrounding it emerged from the Bandstand Guitar. Glakea yelled as he felt the powerful energy. The vortex diminished and he landed on the ground, exploding on the ground.

"Alright!" yelled the rangers.

* * *

Scream Mountain…

"What the hell?" asked Metallica, shaking his head. He walked away into his chambers. Kriker sighed as he looked at the others.

"Now, he knows how we feel when the rangers destroy one of our plans!" yelled Kriker.

"Shut up, Kriker!" yelled Metallica, slamming the door.

* * *

After the concert…

While the other band members were having fun with the fans, Fiona was sipping on a glass of bottled water as she walked back into the RV. She headed into her bedroom and was breathing a sigh. Looking at the stars, she looked at the beach.

"Jenna…," said Fiona, "I wonder what you're doing now?"

"Jenna?" a voice asked.

Fiona nodded, "Yeah, the Yellow Ranger."

"When did you meet her?" she asked.

"When I was sent in that vortex," said Fiona.

"You didn't tell her anything about being a ranger, did you?" a voice asked.

"No," said Fiona, turning around. It was Violet. Violet sighed, "Well, that's good. You met her in that time period?"

"Mmm-hmm…," said Fiona, "How do you know her?"

"She was the best Yellow Ranger in this region," said Violet.

Fiona sighed as she walked toward Violet, "Do you have any stories about the Yellow Rangers?"

Violet smiled as she pulled a chair out from the table, "Have a seat."

"Oh, and how did you get us back to the present?" asked Fiona.

"Amy and her 'connections'," said Violet, smiling.

Outside of the RV, Amy was dialing her cell phone and went to speak, "So, it was a success, Dorlinda," she said.

"Ooh, good. I saw the whole battle," said Dorlinda, "Interesting."

"Hmm…," said Amy, "It was good. You need to visit me sometime."

"Likewise," said Dorlinda over the phone, "I'll talk to you later."

Amy smiled as she hung up the phone. She looked at the stars and then at the RV. She then took out her cell phone, "I think it's time to text an old friend."

**

* * *

**

Next Chapter:

**Beck: What a way to celebrate Christmas! On a train!  
Sandra: Yep. **

**Josh: Mmm-hmm… this leads to Mauville. We'll be there tonight!  
Fiona: For once, we can relax without playing any instruments.**

**Cam: I think we are going to have a problem… **

**Deotron: Time to slash the brakes.**

**Violet: What's going on?**

**Deotron: You guys are going on a trip… a trip to your death as we destroy the train to Mauville City.**

**Beck: We can't get out of here!**

**Chapter 22: Crazy Train**

* * *

A/N: A flash from the past, eh? Yeah, the Mighty Morphin' Rangers came back. However, that was in 2006. Now, we are back in 2010. Send in those Samurai submissions. Submit as many as you want. You have till whenever I gave the end deadline. I have so far one yellow, one gold, two pink, and one green. Just need more of them, and at least a blue, and red from others. Merry Christmas!


	22. Crazy Train

A/N: Here's Chapter 22…

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_The rangers were heading to Slateport City and they were pulled into the Abandoned Ship. However, this ship had instruments from the Machine Empire that have never been destroyed. Kyotron and Soundwave decide to attack. However, Violet reveals herself as the Yellow Turbo Ranger. Fiona and Violet stopped their plans. Next, Sandra catches up with Claese. Claese gets his hands dirty trying to rough up Metallica and it didn't work out. However, they were able to foil Killer Red's plan. Then, the rangers celebrate 300 episodes of the Hoenn Saga. After that, Netircorn arrives to destroy the rangers. This left Violet, the Yellow Turbo Ranger to become the White Bandstand Ranger, thanks to Gardevoir. With the Gallade Battle Zord, the monster was destroyed. Next, Metallica sends the rangers to the past so they can be destroyed. However, they already knew what happened. Dorlinda and Amy use the power of time and Violet uses that solution to bring them back. Glakea continues its destruction and the rangers use the power of the Melodic Bandstand Megazord._

* * *

The sun was shining bright as the band was driving toward their next destination: Mauville City. The weather is nice and exquisite. Wingull and Electrike were fighting over Oran Berries as the RV passed by. It was only 62 degrees Fahrenheit with 10 to 15 mph winds. And the windows of the RV were wide open. Jason, who was up all night driving from Slateport, has had at least twenty cups of coffee as they kept driving. They were only five hours away from their next destination. Driving on Route 110, he passed a mile marker: Mile Marker 300 and the speed limit was 65 mph. However, as they kept driving, to Jason, it was exhausting to see people scream as the RV kept passing by. Passing people and random hitchhikers was not his style.

He looked at the radio clock. It said 12:30 pm. If all went well, they could get there by tonight. That is, if there isn't an accident on the roadway or slow traffic caused by dastardly old people. In the back, the band members were rehearsing for their next performance. However, as they kept playing, Beck had to stop playing to hear only the guitar and bass. There was a glitch in the music. He tapped both Fiona and Cam on the shoulder.

"Um," said Beck, "May I see the music for a sec?"

"What's wrong?" asked Fiona, "Did you make a mistake?"

Beck, receiving the guitar music nodded, "Possibly."

He kept looking at the measure and then turned to the keyboard, "Josh, play the two notes. The guitar and the bass on measure 30."

"Guitar and bass?" asked Josh, "Okay."

Playing the two notes, Beck's eyes squinted, "They clash and don't resolve. I got to rewrite the measure. Take five, everybody!"

Sandra looked at Beck, "Hold it. That's how it was when we were playing this a couple of years ago. Why change it now?"

"I wasn't studying music theory at the time," said Beck.

Sandra sighed, "It's not always about theory you know."

* * *

**Beck: **Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The six rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The Legend Killers arrive)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use their special attack)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms with the Gallade Battle Zord next to them)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 22: Crazy Train

"Alright," said Beck, "That's better!"

Giving the copy to both Fiona and Cam, the two band members sighed as they took the music. They sat down on the chairs as Beck went to sit down.

"Okay," said Beck, "Let's do this! One, two, three!"

Suddenly, the sound of the breaks screeched underneath the band set. The rangers yelled as they were smashed on to the ground. Beck's face crashed on to the floor with the drums on top of him while Josh flipped over holding his keyboard. Sandra held the microphone as she slipped and fell while Cam and Fiona landed on the ground. The microphone landed on the ground, causing a massive feedback throughout the whole trailer. Windows were broken as they feedback intensified. Morris walked in and turned off the amplifier as the band members got up.

"What was with the abrupt stop?" asked Beck, getting his drum set back up.

Beck walked outside to the driver's seat where Jason and Violet were pressed hard by airbags, courtesy of Amy's defense system. After stuffing the airbag back and putting the red safety plate back on, Jason sighed as he looked at the sign.

**Route 110: Train Express**

**Must Form One Line**

* * *

_**All Aboard! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_**Crazy, but that's how it goes**_

_**Millions of people living as foes**_

_**Maybe it's not too late**_

_**To learn how to love**_

_**And forget how to hate**_

_**Mental wounds not healing**_

_**Life's a bitter shame**_

_**I'm going off the rails on a crazy train**_

_**I'm going off the rails on a crazy train**_

"No way," said Jason.

Jason watched to see the long line of cars go on to a huge black train that connected from there to Mauville City.

"No way," said Jason, "We have to go on a train?"

"Yes," said Violet, "Why do you think I said we should've left right after the concert? But, no! You wanted to get high and get drunk again!"

Jason groaned. After two hours of piling into the train, the RV was placed in the back of the caboose. The rangers got out of the RV, where they were met by tons of fans. As they were being dragged into the first class, Amy was grabbing her cell phone and laptop. Walking down the stairs of the RV, she was heading toward the door to the next car. She heard thumping from the bottom. Looking around, she shrugged and opened the door. As she left, a black line popped out of the crack of the caboose, transforming into Deotron.

"Perfect," he said, "To the RV!"

As he walked to the RV, the alarm began to go off and laser beams were shooting at Deotron. Deotron yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Damn defense system!" he yelled.

He looked at the place. He began to rub his chin, "How to stop the rangers and kill them?"

Suddenly, a white light appeared over head, shining above him with the sounds of a choir singing an A Major Chord (A, C sharp, and E).

"I have an idea!" yelled Deotron.

With that said, Deotron decided to head back to the Scream Mountain via teleportation. It was obvious that he had a lot of ideas on what to do. However, he had something else better in mind. The question is: how to break it to the Legend Killers, Scream, and Metallica?

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?" yelled Metallica.

Metallica's mind was full of rage and anger as he was looking at Deotron. Deotron nodded as he looked at the others. Deotron had something in mind. Thinking that he could be able to do that, Metallica stood there, "Destroying the breaks? I like that idea. But, how are you going to get in?"

"Well," said Deotron, "There is a way. Trust me!"

The Legend Killer laughed as he disappeared into the darkness, landing at the Monster Machine. He smiled as he reached for the dial.

"B Minor, Major 3rd," he said, laughing.

Suddenly, the white lightning was striking the machine as it went to activate. The high whirling sounds were whipping around Scream Mountain. When the screaming sound stopped, Metallica saw the powerful creature looking at him.

"What the hell? Who are you?" he asked.

This monster was none like any other creature. His body was black and shaped like a train. It also had two Magnemite arms on its body with a Magnezone head on top of the beast.

"My name is Magxpress!" he yelled, "Time to demagnetize and dismantle public transportation!"

Metallica sighed as he looked at Deotron, "I swear Deotron, you fail this plan, I might have to use you as a bowling ball."

"Me?" asked Deotron, "Why me?"

"Because," said Metallica, "I told you. Now, go!"

Deotron sighed as he brought Magxpress and a couple of Roadsters with him. The group disappeared instantly before Metallica could continue his lecture. Metallica's eyes were red with anger as he looked at the others. Something told Metallica that this plan was not plotted thoroughly.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The train was heading toward Mauville City and the band members were sitting together in the car. Fiona was looking out the window, seeing the powerful river with islands that appeared. The other band members were playing a simple game known as "Apples to Apples". Sandra was the judge.

"Category: Flirty," said Sandra, throwing the green card on the table. The others threw down red cards. As Sandra picked up the red cards, she had to look at the three rangers, "Really?"

The red ranger looked at Sandra, "Come on, read them!"

"Pearls," said Sandra, throwing the card face up, "Underwear and Pamela Anderson."

Suddenly, Beck started laughing a little bit. Sandra had to roll her eyes as she put the card down, "Really?"

"Yep," said Beck.

"That's really sad," said Sandra, throwing the card in the game box, "Pearls!"

"YES!" said Cam, grabbing the category card.

Josh rolled his eyes, "Good job, Sandra. One more card and he wins! He already has seven!"

"That's because he's so awesome," said Beck, sighing. Looking up, he noticed Violet and Jason sitting together with the other two members of the crew. Apparently, after fighting with the train people, there was no way nine people could sit together in one sitting, On the other side, they were talking about another thing that happened.

"You're writing Christmas cards now?" asked Jason.

"Yeah," said Violet, "I haven't had a chance to write anything since we left. I kind of felt bad."

"I do mine by email," said Amy, "Look, I already sent one to Dorlinda, and the other rangers!"

Showing her laptop, Violet was impressed that Amy threw the Bandstand Rangers in without their helmets, plus the crew.

"Oh, that's good," said Violet, "Nice job."

"Thanks," said Amy, "It's how I do it."

The girls started giggling. Morris sighed as he looked at the window, "So boring. We won't be there till tonight."

"I figured tonight," said Jason, "But, yeah, the traffic was horrible. Let me tell you something, people can't wait. Especially, since tomorrow is Christmas."

"Wait a minute. What's today's date?" asked Morris.

"December 24, 2010," said Jason, smiling.

"I didn't go Christmas shopping for my family," said Morris, sighing. Suddenly, Jason, Violet, and Amy darted their looks at him as he looked at the window. Amy grabbed him by the neck, "You didn't go Christmas shopping?"

"Nope, didn't go," said Morris.

Violet sighed, "Presents are not important. Being with people is."

"Yep. I think we have to thank somebody for that," said Morris, looking up in the sky. As the others agreed, they heard a couple of muffled screams. Violet poked her head up toward the door, which was made out of glass. She gasped as she saw Deotron and the Roadsters grabbing people and holding them up. Beck turned around as Violet looked at them. She shook her head to the right. When the six rangers were heading out, they were stopped by Roadsters and Deotron. Deotron released a black beam of energy, shooting the door to escape. The Roadsters grabbed the rangers from either side.

"Don't you move," he said, "Or I will blow up this whole train!"

Violet gulped as she turned to Beck. Beck gulped turning to the others. Fiona, shaking in her boots was ultimately scared as Deotron continued to laugh. Violet, looking at Beck shook his head as the six took their places. Deotron laughed as he walked across the caboose, "Now, that I have all of you in my grasp, I think it's time to do some damage!"

"Damage? What do you mean by damage?" asked Violet.

"Simple," said Deotron, "My monster is already at the locomotive end of the train and he's waiting for my command. Soon, this train is going to go crazy! It's a Crazy Train!"

"You are really starting to piss me off!" yelled Beck.

"Why don't you shut up? I don't want to hurt the innocent, now do I?" asked Deotron.

Sandra turned toward Beck. Beck looked at Sandra. He began to calm down. Deotron smiled as he looked at him, "Good. Now, step aside. We are heading to see if there anymore people in the last car. Now, Roadsters stay with this cart while the others go with me to get the others. Don't let anything happen!"

As Deotron and a couple of them left, the rangers were faced with the Roadsters, who were looking at them.

"Where's our morphers?" asked Beck.

"In the RV," said Cam.

"What?" asked Josh, "We were supposed to have them on at all times."

"I know," said Fiona, taking out hers.

Sandra nodded, also taking hers out, "Yeah, we girls are always prepared for everything. Jeez, Beck. Talk about "leading by example"."

"Thanks," said Beck, rolling his eyes, "We are going to have to make diversion."

Violet sighed as she looked at Beck. Beck looked at the Roadsters and then at her. He took out his cell phone instead and started texting. When he sent the text message, all Violet had to do was look at it. Instantly, she was reading the message. It said:

_We will need a diversion. Have any ideas?_

Violet looked up at Beck. She had to sigh. However, she noticed that there were only three Roadsters patrolling them. She had an idea.

_Yeah, leave it to me._

It was the last text message sent. Once Beck received it, Beck nodded. Violet got up from the chair and looked at the door. As she went toward the door, one of the Roadsters grabbed her. Violet grabbed the hand and punched one of them in the stomach. As the other Roadster went to take out a gun, Violet took out her own standardized pistol and shot the Roadster in the stomach. Sandra and Fiona ran over toward the others while the people were all clapping.

"You guys need to stay here," said Violet, "Beck, Cam, and Josh, sneak back to the RV and get your 'stuff'. The three of us will take care of the other cars and rescue them."

"Got it," said Beck.

As Beck, Cam, and Josh were heading out the door, Fiona, Sandra, and Violet dashed toward the other car. The girls quickly pulled out their Metronome Morphers.

"Ready?" asked Sandra.

"Ready!"

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming into their suits, the three girls rushed out toward the train cars. When they got to the car in front, the rangers used their Notation Sabers and in one slash, the Roadsters were destroyed. They quickly got to each car, slicing them down, until they got to the locomotive part of the train. There, Magxpress turned around. The train conductor was tied to the chair as the three girl rangers struck fighting.

"Stop where you are!" she yelled.

"Oh my, the Poké Rangers," he said, "I'm so scared."

"Wow," said Fiona, "How you said it was really horrible."

The monster yelled as he released a silver beam at the rangers. The rangers landed on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Cam, Josh, and Beck were sneaking in and out of the cars, undetected. The Roadsters were aiming at people, waiting to see who would move. As Josh kept crawling, he was about to reach the door. However, the door opened. Josh sat against the wall as Deotron appeared. As the three rangers snuck out the door, Deotron sighed.

"Perfect, all the cars are taken over. Now, to get to the conductor," he said.

Suddenly, the doors opened up, "Sir! The Green, Yellow, and White Ranger is already there."

"WHAT?" yelled Deotron, "Where are the other three?"

"We don't know," said one of the Roadsters.

"Find them!" yelled Deotron, "Search every car!"

The Roadsters were all running across the cars, trying to find them. The three male rangers hopped down to where the cars were. As Cam, Beck, and Josh climbed into the RV, unlocking its defense systems. The three quickly grabbed their morphers and headed out the door.

"Okay," said Josh, "Now, let's morph and get this over with."

"Gladly," said Beck, "Ready?"

The three rangers activated their morphers, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming into their suits, the rangers headed toward the other cars. However, the Roadsters appeared. Beck kicked five of them in the face. One after another, he jumped up and attacked the other Roadster. Behind Beck, Josh and Cam used spinning hook kicks, causing them to fall on the ground, landing on the ground. The three rangers then kicked the other three in the stomach. The rangers then decided to leave and fight the Roadsters in the cars.

* * *

Sandra and Fiona nodded as they stood together, pulling out their weapons.

"Vocal Megaphone!"

"Bass Shooter!"

Violet, getting up, also took out her special weapon as well, "Serene Blaster!"

Green waves, yellow and white beams came out of their weapons. However, Magxpress decided to block them.

"Nice moves, but it won't work!" he said.

Suddenly, a black beam came out from behind them, the girls screamed as they landed on the ground. Deotron appeared with his green laser pistol that was attached to his arm, "So, trying to ruin my plans?" asked Deotron.

"You will not harm these people," said Violet, "Never!"

Deotron laughed as he took out his blaster, "Why White Ranger, I think you need to be convinced that once again, Scream doesn't take no for an answer. Now, this is the brake system right?"

He noticed the right corner of where the acceleration buttons were. Deotron laughed as he aimed his blaster… on overcharge. The three rangers stood there together as they aimed at him. Deotron knocked the three of them out of the way. As the beam was released, it destroyed the train console. Deotron laughed as he increased the speed on the train.

"Ha!" he said, "It's only a matter of time before your train gets smashed by the power of my plans! HA HA HA! This train goes right to the New Mauville Power Plant. My friends have already placed gasoline tanks there. One hit and kaboom! Bye bye train, bye bye Mauville City and the hamlets surrounding the area. Magnexpress, let's go!"

As Magnexpress and Deotron stepped through the door, they pushed Beck, Cam, and Josh out of the way. The three male rangers got up and headed toward the bridge, where there was smoke filling the area.

"What happened?" asked Beck.

"Why are the trees looking like telephone poles?" asked Josh.

"Deotron increased the speed to maximum and we can't lower it," said Violet.

"Say what?" asked Cam.

Suddenly, Amy was walking toward the bridge, "Okay, it seems the passengers are relieved that Deotron and his goons are gone, but why are we going so fast?"

"Deotron destroyed the brakes as well. We are headed to the New Mauville power plant," said Violet.

Amy opened up her laptop. Quickly, she hacked into the computer of the train. She gasped as she saw the path to the city.

"We have fifteen minutes to stop this train," said Amy.

"How? The brake buttons are destroyed. What are we going to do?" asked Morris.

"We will need to stop them manually," said Amy, "Which means, it's going to take all of us."

The train conductor, who was shaking back and forth, was trying to say something. Beck, who noticed that he was tied to a chair, freed him by undoing the duct tape that was across his mouth.

"Ow," he said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Is there any way to stop the train?" asked Beck.

"Yeah," said the train conductor, "But, it could be a bit risky. Downstairs in this part, there is the engine room. The emergency brake is located underneath the main engine. However, there is a process."

"Process?" asked Cam, "What do you mean?"

"Well," said the train conductor, "There are a lot of switches to unlock them."

"Cool," said Amy, "We'll use my laptop."

"No, manually," said the conductor, "And you have at least ten minutes to do it."

"Let's hurry up!" said Beck.

The rangers headed downstairs toward the engine room. The speed was now more than 300 mph and they were heading straight toward the New Mauville Power Plant.

* * *

Over there at the New Mauville Power Plant, the Roadsters were moving gasoline drums toward the train tracks. Deotron laughed as he put a nuclear canister on top. Metallica was impressed as he looked at them.

"How much longer till destruction?" asked Metallica.

"Less than ten," said Deotron.

"Ooh, excellent. Merry Christmas to me!" he said.

As the two villains laughed, they were watching the outside tunnel. Metallica took out his binoculars. He could see it in plain sight.

"Only a couple more minutes before explosion time," he said, "Let's watch it back at my place! Magxpress, stay here until they explode. When the explosion occurs, you only have a second."

"Right," he said, laughing his brains off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rangers were jumping down the ladder on the engine room. It seemed to be in perfect condition as they went to stop a train.

Beck turned around toward the area, "Okay, now what do we do?"

Josh looked around. Instantly, he saw what the train conductor was talking about. There, there were four levers. One red, one blue, one yellow, and one black with the brakes plastered on the wall. The wires to the top were smoking from Deotron's blaster.

"Okay," said Cam, "Which one first?"

Sandra looked at the black lever. She tried moving it forward. It was stuck. She then moved to the next one. The yellow lever wasn't moving either. The blue one was also stuck. Which left the red one, the red one was pushed forward. Beck nodded, "Okay! That's one!"

"We have to hurry though," said Sandra, "Four minutes remain."

Quickly, Sandra and Fiona were moving the levers back and forth on the blue, yellow, and black levers. So far, there was nothing that could be done.

"I think it's one at a time," said Josh.

Looking at the black lever, he pushed it forward. It wasn't budging. He then pulled it backwards very slowly. A machine gear could be heard screeching a little bit.

"GUYS!" yelled Amy, "We're slowing a little bit. But, you need to pull the other two levers. You have 40 seconds!"

"Don't have to tell us twice!" yelled Fiona.

Cam looked at the yellow lever. As he pushed it forward, it was a simple first time guess. It worked perfectly as the breaks started screeching even harder.

"One more lever," said Beck.

As he went to reach the blue lever, he pulled it backward. As he guessed, it was the right way. But, it was stuck.

"Need some help," said Beck, turning around, "Please!"

As the rangers went to pull it toward Beck, Amy's voice could be heard, "10 seconds!"

"Oh man," said Beck, "Come on!"

"5 seconds!" yelled Amy.

As the rangers grunted, the lever was released and the brakes began to activate. The speed slowed down as Amy was looking at the canisters. The train slowed down just enough for just the train to tap the canisters. The people started screaming as they began to leave the train in their cars. As the cars continued driving toward Mauville City, Magnxpress stood there with anger.

"They did it again!" he yelled.

"You better believe it," a voice said. Turning around, the Bandstand Rangers stood there. Beck was in front, "Now, you are going to pay for what you have done!"

"Don't try me," he said.

"Rangers, let's battle!" yelled Beck.

"Right!" said the rangers.

"The serious spiritual drummer, Red Bandstand Ranger!"

"The amazing spiritual guitarist, Black Bandstand Ranger!"

"The handsome spiritual keyboardist, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"

"The beautiful spiritual vocalist, Green Bandstand Ranger!"

"The hopeful spiritual bassist, Yellow Bandstand Ranger!"

"The graceful spiritual sensation, White Bandstand Ranger!"

"Rangers of peace and harmony," said the rangers, "Poké Rangers Bandstand."

"That's it!" he yelled, "Bring it on!"

The Bandstand Rangers stood together as they leapt toward the monster. Magxpress shot electric beams at Josh and Fiona. The two of them landed on the ground. Next, Sandra and Violet were ready to attack. Using their Notation Sabers, they went to strike Magxpress. However, Magxpress kicked Sandra in the stomach and Violet was attacked by Magxpress's electric bolt. Cam jumped up and struck a punch at the monster. Magxpress grabbed his hand and threw him toward the gas tanks. The nuclear canister began to fall on the ground. Quickly, Fiona and Josh grabbed the canister before it made impact with the concrete.

"Whew," said Josh.

"That was close," said Fiona.

Beck looked at them and then turned to Magxpress. The rangers stood together as they struck their Notation Sabers. The sabers began to glow red, blue, green, yellow, black, and white.

"Bandstand Combination!" yelled Beck.

"What?" asked Magxpress.

"Sextet Strike!"

The six beams of energy hit Magxpress with a lot of intensity. After that, Beck jumped up as he came across with his blade. He sliced Magxpress down the middle and then across with his power. He then stabbed him in the stomach, causing the steel beast to scream.

"Rangers," said Beck, "Bring them together!"

The Guitar Blaster's handle levitated upward and the Bass Shooter's handle also levitated. Connected by both weapons was the Vocal Megaphone. The Chime Daggers were placed on either side of the blaster and the sword was placed on top. Beck's Metronome Morpher was placed on top of the Megaphone. Beck put the Signal Cannon on the necks of the Bass Shooter and the Guitar Blaster. A scope appeared on top with the rangers holding the bazooka. Next, the Serene Blaster connected to the bottom of the Signal Bandstand Bazooka.

"Power of the Music Spirits!"

Their energies infused together to make the blaster one, "Serene Bandstand Bazooka!"

"Oh boy," said Magxpress. He began to charge his body as a silver orb of energy was forming, "Time for a Flash Cannon!"

As he released the silver energy blast, a golden energy blast came out of the Serene Bandstand Bazooka, wiping out the Flash Cannon. Magxpress screamed as he landed on the ground, exploding into flames.

"Alright!" said Beck, "Saved the train, defeated a monster, what could happen?"

"Rangers," said a voice.

The rangers turned around. It was Deotron. Deotron struck his right hand. Quickly, he inserted some of his black sludge like DNA into Magxpress's corpse. Suddenly, Magxpress screamed as he became the large monster. He noticed the cars that escaped the train. Lightning bolts started to shoot from his eyes, causing explosions to occur. Cars were flying into the sea.

"That is not good," said Beck, "Time to wake the music spirits."

The six rangers nodded as they stood together with their morphers.

* * *

"136, Rock Out! Bandstand Zords, unleash!"

Instantly, the six zords materialized together. Beck stood there in the Kricketune Zord as he placed his Metronome Morpher on the console.

"Ooh," said Kricketune, "What's going on?"

"Don't talk," said Beck, "We have to face Magxpress. Be careful, he's a bit tougher than the others."

"We can do it," said Gardevoir, "Let's battle together!"

"Agreed," said Chimeco, "Ready, Josh?"

"When you are," said Josh.

Setting the tempo to 240, the rangers stood there together as they combined,

"Super Rockband Fusion!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit. Gardevoir jumped up from the ground and a greenish pink light enveloped the Pokémon spirit. Suddenly, it transformed into a mysterious Gallade with pink arms instead of green and it had silver armor on her feet and arms. The Bandstand Megazord split into the five zords, surrounding Gardevoir. The Politoed split into legs and connected to Gallade's legs. The Kricketune's body split in half. The front and back connected to the Gallade's torso. The Beedrill split in half and connected to either side of Gallade's arms. The Chimeco swung around the waist of the Megazord, with its face aimed at the front. Finally, the Chatot was placed on the back of Gallade's head. The six rangers sat together in the cockpit. It was bright silver with red banners of black notes behind them. They sat in three and three. On the top, there was Josh, Violet, and Cam and then on the bottom there was Fiona, Beck, and Sandra.

"Melodic Bandstand Megazord!"

"Let's do it!" said Beck.

The Melodic Bandstand Megazord threw two punches at Magxepress. Magxpress laughed as he released two beams of white light, causing major damage. The rangers yelled as they held on to the console.

"Quickly, we need to get on our feet!" yelled Beck,.

The Melodic Bandstand Megazord got to its feet. Red beams came from the head of the Megazord and released two red beams at the monster. Magxpress yelled as it landed on the ground.

"Now," said Beck, "Bandstand Guitar!"

The powerful guitar appeared in the Megazord's hands. Violet cleared her throat as she put her hand on the console, "Assist Power!"

As the Bandstand Guitar was being charged, the rangers placed their Notation Sabers into the lever slots.

"Now," said Beck, "Time for music to take its course. Bandstand Guitar, Melodic Blast!"

A blast of white energy hit Magxpress with so much intensity, that he started sparking up and exploding. The Melodic Bandstand Megazord stood with high hopes.

Deotron, who watched the battle sighed, "Oh boy, Metallica is going to kill me."

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

"We made it," said Beck.

The sky was pink, but it wasn't dark as the RV finally made it to Mauville City to begin their next concert. Cam sighed as he looked at Beck, "That was an awful ride."

"Yeah, Deotron nearly killed thousands of people," said Sandra.

"We were lucky to be there," said Fiona.

Morris nodded, "Indeed, well look at it this way."

The rangers turned to Morris as he went to take a sip of water that was on the table. As he put the glass down, he sighed, "We don't need to go on a train anytime soon."

Amy, and the other rangers looked at him. Morris nodded. Soon, Beck nodded as he raised a glass of water, "Amen to that!"

As they looked at each other, they noticed a couple of Christmas decorations all over the city. Amy smiled as she took out a black box with a red button.

"I think it's time to deck the halls," she said.

Pressing it, the RV was lit up with beautiful lights that sparkle. On the back of the RV, there was a sign written in gold letters:

**Merry Christmas**

**

* * *

**

Next Chapter:

**Beck: Christine!**

**Christine: Don't talk to me.**

**Josh: Ouch**

**Beck: Shut up, Josh.**

**Metallica: I think it's time to make Beck even more jealous. It's time for me to be Cupid!**

**Fiona: What the hell? **

**Beck: They are in love with each other. **

**Fiona: I'm running away!**

**Cam and Josh: I love you!**

**Beck: Oh boy. Not good. **

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 23: The One I Love**

* * *

A/N: Perfect way to end a chapter. So, next Saturday is 2011. Whoo-hoo! Hope to have more updates soon. Please review. Also, if you want to submit a character for Poké Rangers Samurai, please submit your ranger to me. Submit as many rangers as you want. You have till the 11th of January. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas. See you next update!


	23. The One I Love

A/N: Here's Chapter 23…

The last chapter's song was sung by Ozzy Osbourne.

This chapter song is by R.E.M.

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_The rangers were heading to Slateport City and they were pulled into the Abandoned Ship. However, this ship had instruments from the Machine Empire that have never been destroyed. Kyotron and Soundwave decide to attack. However, Violet reveals herself as the Yellow Turbo Ranger. Fiona and Violet stopped their plans. Next, Sandra catches up with Claese. Claese gets his hands dirty trying to rough up Metallica and it didn't work out. However, they were able to foil Killer Red's plan. Then, the rangers celebrate 300 episodes of the Hoenn Saga. After that, Netircorn arrives to destroy the rangers. This left Violet, the Yellow Turbo Ranger to become the White Bandstand Ranger, thanks to Gardevoir. With the Gallade Battle Zord, the monster was destroyed. Next, Metallica sends the rangers to the past so they can be destroyed. However, they already knew what happened. Dorlinda and Amy use the power of time and Violet uses that solution to bring them back. Glakea continues its destruction and the rangers use the power of the Melodic Bandstand Megazord. After defeating Glakea, the rangers decide to take a marvelous trip to Mauville City by taking a train, which turns to becoming known as the crazy train courtesy of Deotron. Deotron's new plan was slaughtered…_

* * *

_**This one goes out to the one I love**_

_**This one goes out to the one I left behind**_

_**A simple prop to occupy my time**_

_**This one goes out to the one I love**_

_**FIRE! (cue instrumental)!  
FIRE! (cue instrumental)!**_

* * *

The RV was parked at a place away from where the Mauville Train Station. They were parked behind the Mauville Game Corner, the place they were going to perform at. Since the train was a major problem, they thought getting shut eye and relaxing after nearly dying would be the greatest thing right now. Of course, everybody agreed.

The night covered the sky and all Beck could think about was something in the past. As Sandra finished making dinner for the team, everybody was eating and having a grand old time. It was Christmas dinner. Everybody was exchanging gifts and such. However, Beck was not there at the time to even think about that. He was looking at the sky while everybody else was eating food. Suddenly, he felt a tug. He turned around. It was Sandra.

"Something wrong?" asked Sandra.

"Nothing," said Beck, "Just thinking."

Josh looked up, "About what?"

From what Josh could tell, Beck was thinking about something that happened long ago. Josh rolled his eyes, "Not her again."

"Yeah, her," said Beck.

"What are you talking about?" asked Violet.

"Nothing," said Beck and Josh.

"Christine," said Cam, rolling his eyes.

Instantly, Beck nearly wanted to choke Cam. But, because it was Christmas, he decided to keep it on the down low.

"Ooh… who is she?" asked Fiona.

Beck said nothing. As he went to take his first bite, he looked at the yellow ranger, "My ex-girlfriend."

Suddenly, Sandra quickly turned her head, "You were dating somebody when we were on tour?"

"Yeah," said Beck, "We've been going out for a year. Until that day…"

"What day?" asked Sandra.

Beck sighed as he shook his head, "I rather not talk about it."

As he continued eating, the other rangers just sat in silence observing Beck eat so quickly. When he finished, he headed to the back and he walked to the practice room. He took out his drum set and took out his new red drum sticks. As he began to play them constantly, his Metronome Morpher activated. It was obvious who it was.

"Yeah?" asked Beck.

"_What's with you?" _asked Kricketune.

"Nothing," said Beck, "How bout you."

"_Same here. It's Christmas, shouldn't you be with the band?" _asked Kricketune.

"Yeah, but something was on my mind," said Beck, "Something that happened one year ago today… I hope it didn't spoil Christmas but I guess it did."

"_What happened?" _asked Kricketune.

"My girlfriend and I broke up today, one year ago, at this time," said Beck, sighing.

Beck's eyes opened up to the beautiful sunlight that pierced in his window. It was the day after Christmas and things were going very well. He got new clothes, which he changed into quickly. He was now wearing a white t-shirt with a red hooded-like sweatshirt over his body with blue jeans and black shoes. Before he practiced, he thought a good run would be awesome to get going with. So, he decided to take a jog. Leaving the RV, he headed straight toward the city. Running across the blocks, he was waving hello to people as he ran at least 20 blocks. However, he would never expect to turn to a corner and smack into somebody. The girl that he ran into landed on her back with her flowers on the ground. She had pinkish hair, greenish eyes and wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans. Her hair was styled with more punk than normal as Beck looked at her. She then looked back at him.

"Oh my…," she said.

"No damn way," he said, "Christine?"

* * *

Beck:

Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The six rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The Legend Killers arrive)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use their special attack)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms with the Gallade Battle Zord next to them)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

Chapter 23: The One I Love

* * *

Beck stood there, surprised. He looked at her with no concern, like she didn't care about it in the first place. She walked toward him and smacked him across the face.

"Hey, I was expecting a hug not a slap," said the red ranger.

Christine sighed, "Well, Beck. If you weren't such a Poochyena, maybe it wouldn't have happened?"

"I'm not a perverted Pooch, thank you," said Beck, "I was surprised you actually live here."

"Well, I do," said Christine, "Now, goodbye Beck. I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

As she walked off, Beck sighed as he continued running

"_You haven't changed," _said Beck, _"You used to be the one I love."_

As he kept running, Killer Red and Kriker were looking at him. Kriker laughed as he looked at Killer Red. They were walking down the alley.

"So," said Killer Red, "It seems that Beck had an old flame."

"Yes," said Kriker, "We should do something."

* * *

As they went to a hiding spot, they found Groutron, who was grinning from ear to ear, "So, you want to crush Beck's love life?"

"Well, it's already crushed," said Kriker, "From what we see, that is."

"Well," said Groutron, "We could distract Beck. You in?"

"How?" asked the band members. Groutron's grin just kept getting wider and wider. From the looks of it, it seems he already had something coming for them.

"Just leave everything to me," said Groutron, smiling.

He stepped aside as he looked at the monster. Kriker almost began to laugh. It was a female. She had pink wings of a Mothim with a white dress. It had a Kricketune body and it had blonde hair with red eyes. She also carried a white staff with a pink orb.

"Meet Ariella, the monster that is going to become my cupid," he said.

Ariella nodded as she floated toward Kriker, "My job is to use my staff and cause people to fall in love with the first thing they see."

"Really?" asked Kriker, "Let's test it."

Kriker, Groutron, and Ariella headed toward the city. There, they see two guys and a girl walking down the street. Kriker laughed as Ariella activated her staff. A colorful beam of energy hit the two guys. The guys turned to each other as they see the girl.

"Penelope, I love you," the guy said.

"I'm a better lover," he said, "Come on, let's go somewhere private."

"Um," said Penelope, "I'm going to leave now."

As she started running, the two guys were running toward her, "COME BACK, MY LOVE!"

"Ha ha ha," said Groutron, "Now, we need to do that to somebody else."

* * *

At the Mauville Game Corner…

Fiona was continuing playing the bass solos on her guitar. As she flipped through the music, she was bobbing her head back and forth as she was playing the chords. Doing so, she was smiling. However, it didn't last long as Sandra appeared with her microphone. Looking at Fiona, it seemed that she was having a little bit too much fun with the guitar. Then again, she shouldn't even be speaking. Fiona turned around as Sandra was looking at her.

"Nice solo!" said Sandra, "And dance movement."

Fiona laughed, "We're musicians. We supposed to be crazy."

Sandra chuckled, "Amen to that, girl."

As the two girls gave each other high fives, they turned around to see Cam and Josh, who were walking in with more gear.

"Hello, people!" said Cam, "Who's ready for a dress rehearsal?"

"Uh… where's Beck?" asked Sandra.

"Don't know," said Josh, "That's a good question."

* * *

Meanwhile, Violet was rushing through back stage as Morris appeared. Morris's eyes were pink with black hearts as pupils. As he was looking at Violet, she was hiding with Sandra and Fiona.

"What's wrong?" asked Fiona.

"Simple," said Violet, "Morris is acting all lovey-dovey!"

Morris smiled, "Violet, my sweet. I love you!"

"Can anybody knock him out?" asked Violet.

Sandra sighed, "Abra, come out!"

As the Poké Ball opened up, Abra appeared in front of Morris.

"Hypnosis!" yelled Sandra.

Suddenly, Abra's eyes began to glow as a wave of energy caused Morris to go into a dreamy state. He then landed on the ground, sleeping heavily.

"Thanks," said Violet, "He and I were just walking and he had those creepy eyes. Told him to stop but he wouldn't."

"If that's true," said Sandra, "Hmm… we need to see Amy."

"But, our practice," said Cam.

"That can wait!" said Sandra.

The five of them dropped their stuff and walked toward the exit toward the RV. As they got inside, Amy was smiling with the same eyes. She was hugging her laptop, kissing it like she had a boyfriend. The rangers stood their in shock.

"My laptop, I love you so much," she said, smiling.

"It seems that Amy is under the spell," said Violet.

Five seconds later, thanks to Sandra's Abra, Amy was sleeping dreaming about her computer. As the rangers sat down looking at Amy's laptop, it seemed that Ariella was in the RV that caused Amy to sleep, lucky she never realized that it was their hideout.

"Wow, our new opponent is a fairy," said Josh, laughing.

"Yeah," said Sandra, "How stupid is that?"

"It's not ordinary. Guys," said Violet, "This fairy can cause anybody to fall in love with the first thing they see. So, Morris was also affected as well. We need to find her and stop her. Our ranger suits should be able to protect us."

"Really?" asked Josh.

"Yeah," said Violet.

"Can we search for her now?" asked Fiona.

"Yeah, she is in the business district in town and many people and Pokémon have also fallen in love," said Violet.

"Let's intercept," said Cam.

As they went to go outside, Cam pulled out his Metronome Morpher, "Beck, are you there? Beck!'

"_HELP ME! MY EX IS CHASING ME IN THE CITY!" _yelled Beck.

"Beck, a monster is doing this," said Cam.

"_Well, stop the beast. I'll see if I can lose her. Then, I'll come find you!" _yelled Beck.

Cam sighed, "Morphers, up."

The five rangers turned the morphers to the correct tempo, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

The five rangers transformed into their suits. The rangers then got onto their Band Bikes and drove out toward the city, leaving Violet in the dust.

"I need a motorcycle," said Violet, taking out her Metronome Morpher, "80, Rock Out!"

Suddenly, a bright white light appeared as a white Jeep came out of her morpher. It was white with black stripes and it had a golden turret that stood on top of it.

"What is this?" asked Violet.

"_This is the Serene Rover. May be serene, but its graceful at firing beautiful enemies," _said Gardevoir, _"Enjoy!"_

Violet smiled as she hopped on to the jeep. Starting the car, she followed the others. Pressing on the gas, she passed Sandra and Fiona.

"Whoa," said Sandra, "When did you get those wheels?"

"Just now," said Violet, "Let's do it, girls!"

As the three drove off, they left Cam and Josh in the dust.

"WAIT!" yelled Cam.

"YEAH!" said Josh.

* * *

While that was happening, Ariella started using her wand. People were falling in love with each other and things unseen. The horrific beast laughed as she looked at them.

"Pitiful humans," said Ariella, "Nothing can beat the power of my beautiful spells!"

Groutron laughed as she looked at him, "Good job."

He turned around, looking to see five rangers on their vehicles. Kriker turned toward Groutron, "What do we do?"

Ariella looked at Groutron, "Hit the deck!"

As they went to duck, the rangers started shooting laser beams. Violet pressed a red button on the middle console. Instantly, golden beams started shooting out of the jeep like a rapid machine gun. The three ducked as beams hit the walls. Groutron shot a red beam at Violet's vehicle. Violet ducked as explosions occurred behind her. She then continued blasting Groutron. Groutron ducked as parts of a building began to hit him. He turned around to see Cam and Josh with their Band Bikes, running over Groutron. He yelled as he landed on the ground. The Poké Rangers stood there, laughing as Groutron picked himself, bruised from the incident.

"I guess you rangers just don't know when to give up," he said, "Ariella, do it!"

Cam took out his Guitar Blaster, "Eat guitar, you crazy fairy!"

As he shot a black beam, Ariella dodged the attack. She shot a pink beam at Cam. Cam yelled as the beam surrounded him. A black aura surrounded him as his suit diminished. He landed on the ground and looked at Fiona. Pink eyes appeared as he looked at her.

"Fiona, you're so strong and intelligent," he said, lovingly, "Let's go out on a date."

Fiona stood there in shock. Josh turned around, "What the hell? Our suits were supposed to protect us!"

"Not with this spell. This spell has a higher power that will be able to penetrate your music powers," said Groutron, "Get Josh!"

"Chime Daggers, Melodic Strike!"

As he combined his daggers, a blue wave appeared shooting a melody from his weapon. However, Ariella jumped down and smacked him with her staff. He rolled on the ground. As he went to get up, Ariella released a pink beam. Josh yelled as he fell to his knees. A blue aura surrounded him, causing his suit to also diminish. He then turned around to see Sandra. His eyes were also the same color as Cam's.

"Sandra, did I ever tell you that you were a hot Pokémorph?" asked Josh.

Sandra stood there with a crazy look, "What the?"

Fiona turned around, "This isn't good."

"Now, you two will fall for them!" said Ariella.

As the pink beams fired, the two rangers tried to defend themselves. Suddenly, a green and yellow aura surrounded them and the two girls looked at the boys. Fiona picked up Cam's collar and smiled, "Cam, I wanted to kiss you since we first met."

She kissed Cam on the cheek. Cam started to blush. Sandra was rubbing Josh's shoulder, "So, what do you want to do?"

Groutron and Kriker broke out in laughter as Ariella started laughing, "Now, all we got to do is find you a mate!"

Violet turned to Ariella, "Uh, I don't think so. Come get me!"

"HELP ME!" a voice rang out.

As she turned around, it was Beck who was running from Christine and the other girls. Beck smacked into Violet, causing them to land on the ground. The girls all had pink eyes and their hands stretched out.

"Beck, I want to date you!"

"No, I want to date you!"

"You ladies can suck it, I am going with him!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"I don't think so, blondie!"

Groutron laughed, "This is too funny."

Violet grabbed Beck by the collar and threw him in her vehicle. The two left before the villains noticed anything.

_(Beck plays the drums repeatedly. Commercial Break)_

* * *

Poké Rangers Bandstand

is brought to you by Bandai: Action Satisfaction. It is also brought to you by the following upcoming movie fic:

Forever Red- opens January 11th.

Thank you one and all for your support.

* * *

_(Violet takes out her pistol and smiles. Commercial End)_

The two of them were sitting in the RV. What were they going to do? Jason didn't come back yet. He was still talking to the Mauville Gym Leader and they were faced with two people who fell in love with machines, and four rangers who are in love with each other.

"So, while I was gone," said Beck.

"Yeah," said Violet, "Unfortunately, it had to be them."

"So, how do we break the spell?" asked the red ranger.

Violet sighed, "I wish I knew. If only… wait a minute! The staff!"

Beck looked at her, "Staff? What staff?"

"The staff that Ariella has causes people to fall in love with each other or at least anything the person sees. If we can destroy it before it's used again, we can probably get people to come to their senses," said Violet.

"That's a bit difficult," said Beck, "I hope you understand that it probably won't work, right? I thought destroying the monster would break it."

"I know," said Violet, "But, we got to hope and pray that this will work. We need to have the team in full strength. Last time I checked, you and I make 33 percent."

"Well," said Beck, "Let's get to work. Where is she?"

Violet sighed as she looked at Amy's laptop. Searching for her on the screen, a red dot appeared in the area.

"Right by the Mauville Gym, let's go," said Violet.

* * *

Meanwhile, by the Mauville Gym, Ariella was waving her wand at the people. The people were drooling over people of the opposite sex and the people that weren't hit, started running away. As that was happening, Violet and Beck ran over to find out what's going on.

"Why, if it isn't the rangers," she said, "I knew that you would come."

"Alright," said Beck, "I think it's time to take your business elsewhere. It's time for you to go down."

"You and what army?" asked Ariella.

"The two of us can take you down in no problem," said Violet.

"Fine then, let's party," said Ariella, shooting pink beams. The two rangers dodged the attack. Beck jumped up and kicked Ariella in the face with force. He then swung around and kicked her in the stomach repeatedly. Next, Violet jumped up and swung her fist at Ariella. The fairy creature landed on the ground as the staff was thrown in the sky.

"MY STAFF!" yelled Ariella.

The staff was then caught in Beck's hands, "Now, time for some destruction."

Suddenly, as he placed it on the ground, Beck took out his Drum Stick Swords, slicing the staff. She screamed as a pink spark came out of her body, "What the hell?"

"Now," said Violet, taking out her Serene Blaster, "Serene Blaster, charge up!"

As white energy began to charge up, she aimed directly at Ariella, "Graceful Blast!"

A white blast of energy came out of her weapon, causing Ariella to scream as a result of her power. Beck chuckled as he used his Drum Stick Swords.

"And now my turn… X-Scissor!" he said.

He formed an X position as he struck Ariella in the chest. Blue sparks flew out of her body as the two rangers stood together. A massive explosion occurred as the rangers watched her body burn in flames. As that happened, Kriker appeared.

"This match is not over," he said.

Suddenly, playing his guitar, a blue beam was struck from his guitar, shooting into Ariella. Ariella grew ten times bigger than normal. Meanwhile, the other rangers were running toward the scene as the people began to run for it.

"What the heck happened?" asked Josh, "Oh yeah, us!"

"Yeah…," said Sandra, looking at Josh's cheek. It had full of pink lips, "Did I kiss you?"

"Uh… I don't remember," said Josh.

"Well," said Beck, "Let's combine our zords. We don't have time to talk about love."

"Agreed," said the rangers, taking out their Metronome Morphers. The six zords materialized from their morphers. The rangers hopped into the cockpit. Cam and the other rangers turned their morphers to the morph tempo.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming into their suits, Beck turned to the others, "Alright, let's do it!"

Setting the tempo to 240, the rangers stood there together as they combined,

"Super Rockband Fusion!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit. Gardevoir jumped up from the ground and a greenish pink light enveloped the Pokémon spirit. Suddenly, it transformed into a mysterious Gallade with pink arms instead of green and it had silver armor on her feet and arms. The Bandstand Megazord split into the five zords, surrounding Gardevoir. The Politoed split into legs and connected to Gallade's legs. The Kricketune's body split in half. The front and back connected to the Gallade's torso. The Beedrill split in half and connected to either side of Gallade's arms. The Chimeco swung around the waist of the Megazord, with its face aimed at the front. Finally, the Chatot was placed on the back of Gallade's head. The six rangers sat together in the cockpit. It was bright silver with red banners of black notes behind them. They sat in three and three. On the top, there was Josh, Violet, and Cam and then on the bottom there was Fiona, Beck, and Sandra.

"Melodic Bandstand Megazord!"

Ariella stood there, angry, "You will pay for destroying my staff."

She released blue beams from her eye. The Melodic Bandstand Megazord blocked the attack. She then used her wings to create two massive tornados that surrounded the robot. The Megazord began shaking. The rangers were holding on for their dear lives.

"Oh man," said Cam, "What do we do?"

"We need to break out of it," said Beck.

"How?" asked Josh.

"Simple," said Violet, "Counterattack!"

As a blue aura surrounded the Bandstand Megazord, the tornados went toward Ariella instead. The monster screamed as she felt the powerful attack.

"Alright," said the rangers.

"Nice," said Fiona.

"Yep," said Violet, "Shall we?"

"Yeah," said Beck, "Bandstand Guitar!"

As the Bandstand Guitar appeared in the Megazord's hands, Ariella was gulping as she saw the nozzle aim at her.

"Now," said Violet, "Assist Power!"

The energies of the rangers were absorbing into the Bandstand Guitar. The Bandstand Guitar was charged up and ready to go.

"Alright, Notation Sabers," said Beck.

The rangers pulled out their Notation Sabers and placed them as a lever. Beck smiled, "Now, Bandstand Megazord: Melodic Blast!"

A white blast of energy came out from the Bandstand Megazord, causing Ariella to scream to the top of her lungs.

"MY LOVE PLAN IS GONE!"

As she fell to the ground, an explosion occurred. The rangers stood there with looks of happiness as the Melodic Bandstand Megazord posed.

* * *

Game Corner…

"So," said Fiona, "About today, that didn't happen."

"Got it," said Cam.

"Okay," said Josh.

"And don't let anybody know that I kissed you," said Sandra, pointing at Josh. Josh nodded as he gave a scared look at the green ranger.

As Beck was setting up a drum set, he turned around. He knew someone was there. He slowly turned around to see Christine, who was smiling as she walked toward him.

"Yeah," said Beck.

"I'm sorry about earlier," said Christine, "I guess I wasn't ready… you know."

Beck nodded, "Well, I know. We got off on the wrong foot."

Christine nodded, "I know the damage was done in the past. Let's be friends."

She struck out her hand. Beck looked at her. Honestly enough, he grabbed her hand and shook it. Christine smiled and Beck gave the same reaction.

"So…," said Josh, "Are you guys going to kiss?"

The two of them looked at each other and then at Josh, "Dream on, Josh."

* * *

Next Chapter…

**Josh: Performance time!**

**?: Excuse me, are you Joshua Courtland?**

**Josh: The one and only.**

**?: Well, you're under arrest.**

**Josh: For what?**

**?: Escaping the secret service.**

**Beck: Is there something secretive?**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 24: Renegade**

* * *

And now, a little preview…

After four years, the Poké Rangers have faced many problems. They have defeated monsters that were tough, smart, and some that were utterly stupid. However, a specific color of the rangers is summoned to save the universe and it all begins with an author, which is me.

Join me, Blazin' Saddles aka Ed Kennedy/Frank Mariendo, Jack Farrell, Daniel Dragonfly, Tara Marie Chaiera, Felix Jefferson, Beck McCaffery, Aliesan, Orion, Eddie Barinholtz, Kyle Weaver, Jake Coshi, Nictika, Crane Edwards, Xavier Jackson, Katie Myers, Kevin Martin, Jon Rose, Shapp Edison, and David Fury as we save the world from a threat that could wipe more than just Earth, everything. This fanfic is to promote the 5th anniversary of the Poké Rangers franchise on FanFiction.

Poké Rangers: Forever Red

Premieres: January 11th, 2011 at Midnight (USA- Eastern Standard Time) on FanFiction.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I had to watch a TV episode to get my brain thinking on this one. Anyway, click the green button and I would definitely like to know your thoughts. If you want to submit for Samurai, the character outline is in Chapter 20. You have till January 11th. :D Alright, thank you. If I don't update by Friday, have a Happy New Year and see you in 2011!


	24. Renegade

A/N: So, here's Chapter 24… I tried writing it two times and as a result, I kind of destroyed two flash drives. My fingers and I have not been getting along. So, here's the first chapter of 2011. Enjoy!

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_Jason rushes into the Shoal Cave, where he meets the five music spirits: Kricketune, Beedrill, Politoed, Chimeco, and Chatot. Jason meets the band Rangerz and reunites them, giving them power to become Poké Rangers Bandstand. The rangers continue their performances, and they ran into the Legend Killers and many Scream beasts. The rangers finally get to Mauville City, where the rangers were infatuated with each love, courtesy of Ariella. Beck and Violet are then thrown into battle to destroy the beast. Now, the rangers together are going to celebrate..._

_

* * *

_

Mossdeep Island…

On the island of Mossdeep, a man was walking into a green building that had the words, "Universal Exports" on the top of the building in golden letters. As he walked through the glass doors, he was smiling at the girls that were looking at him. The girls were giving him great looks. He had black hair with black sunglasses and was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt. He had a black tie that was loosened a little bit and was wearing a fedora hat. As he walked toward the red elevator, he pressed a red button. The elevator began to rise up toward the top floor. He walked into the door on the left hand side, where a woman was typing away. She had brown hair, greenish eyes and was on her laptop as she was answering phone calls. She had a blue dress with black heels. As he walked inside, the woman was looking at him.

"James… I mean, 007, she's ready," said the woman.

"Thank you, Moneypenny," said 007.

Walking toward a door that was bright red with black buttons on the handle, he opened the door and went into the other door. He closed the door behind him as an old lady looked at him. She was wearing a white blouse with a black dress shirt. As 007 removed the glasses, he looked at him.

"Hello, M," said 007.

"007, we have located a 00 agent who left the Secret Service," said M.

007 looked at M, "How could anybody leave the Secret Service without any reason?"

"That's the thing," said M, "He said he left the Secret Service because of the fact that he wasn't focused on the job. However, it seems he's doing more than what he's bargaining for."

"What are you saying?" asked 007.

"007, 002 is a Poké Ranger," said M. She walked to her desk and she pulled out a white photograph. She gave it to 007. Instantly, he gasped to see the photograph.

"No way," he said.

"And to top it off, he has been playing in a band since September of this year," said M, "Your job is to find him and bring him back. If he doesn't, you have the license to kill."

"Agreed," said 007. He threw the picture toward the desk. M looked at it and sighed, "Why, Josh? Why did you really leave?"

_**Oh mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law**_

_**Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home**_

_**Oh mama, I can hear your crying 'cause you're so scared and all alone**_

_**Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long**_

_**The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me**_

_**The renegade, who had it made, retrieved for a bounty**_

_**Never more to go astray**_

_**This will be the end today of the wanted man**_

(Song Lyrics: Renegade by Styx)

**

* * *

**

Beck:

Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The six rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The Legend Killers arrive)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use their special attack)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms with the Gallade Battle Zord next to them)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 24: Renegade

* * *

_

"Ah," said Josh, "New Year's. Time to have some fun!"

"We hope so," said Violet.

The RV was already decorated for New Year's. It had black decorations that were plastered all over the place and there were streamers coming down from the rooftop. There were hats placed all over and there was a yellow lightning bolt that appeared from the rooftop. It had also red lights around the whole thing. Beck and Cam have already put the alcohol on the counters as well as the hooka. However, Violet looked at them. Beck sighed as he put the hooka back in the box.

"We are not doing that tonight," said Violet, "Tons of people are coming over. I can't wait and you guys get to meet them!"

"Who?" asked Cam.

Violet smiled as she threw the list in Cam's face. Suddenly, Sandra pulled the note out of Cam's head and read the list of names. She then jumped up in response.

"YAY, CLAESE IS COMING!" said Sandra.

"Claese?" asked Josh, "Who's Claese?"

"Can I hit you? We met him before," said Sandra.

"Sorry, I think I killed half my brain cells," said Josh.

The green ranger sighed as she walked away, giving the list back to Violet as she headed to another room. Fiona smiled as she walked into the place, "We are going to have some fun and we're going to get drunk."

Violet giggled, "Where's my friend when I need her?"

"Who?" asked Fiona.

"Tara," said Violet, smiling.

Suddenly, the door opened up. Amy was bringing bags of groceries. She threw the bag in Josh's face as she walked inside. Amy sighed as she grabbed the two kegs of beer and put them on the liquor counter while Morris and Jason were putting other shit in the way.

"And we perform tonight," said Cam, "Excellent."

"Maybe we should pregame," said Fiona, smiling.

"No," said Beck.

Fiona sighed as she looked to him, "Well, you're no fun."

"Sorry," said Beck, sighing, "The last time we did that, we got booed and thrown tomatoes at the fans. That was our first concert."

"We were in our teens," said Sandra, "It was an accident."

Fiona sighed, "Okay."

* * *

Scream Mountain…

"Damn people," said Metallica, "I look at it as this… if you want to celebrate New Year's, you have to celebrate it with style."

"Style?" asked Soundwave.

"Oh shut it, nit wit," said Metallica.

Soundwave stood there silently as he looked at the emperor. Soundwave looked at the manager as he stood there angrily. He walked out and looked at the team.

"Rangers need to be destroyed," said Metallica, "Anybody want in?"

Immediately, all everyone could do was groan as they walked away. Metallica looked at them as they were walking toward their rooms. He sighed looking at them as he turned toward the monster maker, "Fine, if they don't want to, then I will."

Suddenly, Killer Red stuck up his hand, "Okay, it's my turn."

"Yes! Jump for joy," said Metallica, "Thank you for volunteering. Now, go ahead and wreak havoc."

"Glad to," said Killer Red.

Killer Red rolled his eyes as he looked at Metallica. Thecrazy emperor laughed as he went to the monster maker, "Oh come on Killer Red, we need to have fun and celebrate the last of 2010. Why not end it with a bang?"

"Because every time we end it with a bang, the rangers show up to blow up our plans," said Killer Red.

"It won't happen with what I have in store for them," said Metallica. He laughed as he turned to the monster maker. Pressing a button and turning the dial. The gas ignited and blue lightning bolts struck the ground. The emperor laughed as he created a buff monster. It was a Rhydon with three drills on the head instead of one. His body was black as obsidian rock. The monster also had white spikes that came out of his arms and legs and his eyes were green as hard emeralds. He yelled as he marched into life.

"Obsidian is his name," said Metallica, "Slaughtering the rangers is his game. His blades are able to cut hard rock, just like bright diamonds on a sunny day. And he is ready to fight and destroy them."

All Obsidian did was roar as he raised his left arm. Like a blade, he threw his arm down, causing the rock to cut in half. Obsidian roared as he turned to Killer Red. Killer Red was gasping in response to what was going on.

"That's crazy," said Killer Red.

"Now," said Metalllica, "Go, and destroy Mauville City before 2010 becomes 2011, ha ha ha!"

* * *

The rangers were in the game corner, gambling their brains off. While they were waiting for guests, the rangers were going to have some fun playing the slots and roulette tables.

"Come on," said Josh, "Big money!"

Shaking the dice, he threw it down the middle. The dealer picked them up, "Seven!"

"YEAH!" yelled Josh.

"WHOO-HOO!" said the other rangers.

As he went to roll another die, he turned around as he saw a person he used to know. He looked at him and then shook his head. The person was nodding his head. He was covered in a black cloak and he put something to his back. Josh sighed as he looked at Violet. Violet giggled as she took the die, "What's wrong?"

Josh gave a wink. Violet locked eyes to his back, where a gun was pointed to him. Her face changed and then she smiled happily as she rolled the dice. It was pure luck for them.

"Seven again!"

"YES!" said Violet, "That was amazing, honey."

She was hugging Josh very tightly and then she stepped on his foot. Josh yelled as he threw the dice on the table and landed on the ground. The gun was visible and people were screaming from the top of their lungs. Josh then kicked the pistol from his hand and punched the guy in the cloak. There was a loud voice as he landed on the ground. The rangers began to leave with the chips. As they headed for the exit, Cam threw the bag at the cashier with a note that said:

**Cash them in and bring them to Rangerz car.**

As they broke out of the entrance, they were heading east and went around the back where the guy in the cloak stood.

"Hold it there, Courtland," he said, pulling out the gun.

The Bandstand Rangers struck fighting poses. Violet, Beck, and Cam jumped up and used a sidekick attack. The guy in the cloak yelled as he landed on the ground. Sandra and Fiona flipped above the three of them. Fiona stood on top of Beck and Cam and jumped off while Sandra stepped off of Violet and Beck. The two of them stretched their legs and punched the guy in the cloak. They then stood on top of where they were. Next, Josh went through the five of them and used a corkscrew kick. The person in the cloak jumped up and kicked Josh. Josh blocked him and threw a punch in the guy's face. The hood of the cloak flew backwards, causing him to land on the ground. Josh's expression immediately changed.

"What the hell?" asked Josh.

"You know him?" asked Beck.

"Yes," said Josh, "Unfortunately."

"Who are you?" asked Violet.

"The name's Bond. James Bond, Agent 007 of the Secret Service and Joshua Courtland is being reinstated to the division effective immediately," said 007.

"You wish," yelled Josh, "I'm not going back there."

"M has given me direct orders," said 007.

"To what? Give up our keyboardist?" asked Beck, "No, I don't think so."

"Well, then," said 007, "Time to use my license to kill."

As he went to pull the trigger, the rangers stood there with looks of horror. As Josh looked at him, the Metronome Morphers went off. Quickly, Josh picked up the morpher and answered it, "Yes?"

"_Hey, I don't know what's going on, but a new beast has attacked the city," _said Chimeco.

007 looked at Josh as he went to strike him first. Josh looked up as he stretched out his Notation Saber. As the bullet fired, Josh's Notation Saber shot a blue beam, shooting the bullet. It dispersed.

"Thanks," said Beck.

"I'll deal with him," said Josh, "He's my problem. You just deal with the beast."

"Right," said Fiona, "But, will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," said Josh, "You guys trust me, don't you?"

Beck nodded. The rangers ran across the bridge and headed down the stairs where the rangers took out their Metronome Morphers.

"Rangers," said Beck, "Let's go!"

"Right!" said the rangers, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Minus blue, the rangers quickly rushed to the scene. Josh and 007 were eyeing each other as they circled around. The secret agent laughed as he looked at him.

"James, you never changed a bit," said Josh.

"Josh, nor have you," said 007, "Shall we fight?"

Josh nodded as he pointed his Notation Saber toward him. 007 laughed as he turned his gun into a sword.

"Courtesy of Q," he said.

"Q was always a bother," said Josh. He began to scratch his chin, "But, his gadgets were-."

Before he could finish, 007 went to strike. Josh bent backwards and kicked 007 in the chest. He fell backwards as he landed on the pavement. Josh and 007 started clashing the swords. The sounds of swords clashing were the only things that could be heard. 007's sword began to release an electric pulse, causing Josh to feel the electrocution. He landed on the ground. Josh quickly got up as his Notation Saber began to glow bright blue.

"Chimes of Glory!"

The sound of melodic beams came out of his Notation Saber, which caused 007 to yell as he landed on the ground. The powerful melody was hurting his ears.

* * *

While that was happening, Beck and the other rangers turned to see Obsidian slice a couple of the city buildings. As Obsidian turned around, he noticed Beck and the other rangers.

"Why, rangers, nice of you to join me," said Obsidian, "Allow me to give my thanks!"

A blue blade was released from his right hand. The rangers dodged the blade as it cut through an abandoned building. The abandoned building collapsed. Cam turned to the others, "We need to win, let's do this thing!"

"Right," said Beck, pulling out his weapon.

"Drum Stick Swords!"

"Guitar Blaster!"

"Vocal Megaphone!"

"Bass Shooter!"

"Serene Blaster!"

Realizing that the other rangers had blaster like weapons, he put the swords away and stretched out his hand, "Signal Cannon."

Obsidian turned around as he looked at the five rangers. Beams of energy came out of their weapons. Obsidian laughed as he took the attack. An explosion occurred. The rangers put their weapons down. However, as the others celebrated, Violet noticed a blue line coming across. She dodged the attack as the blade sliced the ground. Beck turned around to see Obsidian laughing with no scratches.

"He seems perfectly fine," said Beck.

"Those beams of energy won't stop you," he said.

Beck sighed as he looked at the others. Obsidian laughed as he stretched out his hands, drills came out of them.

"What… what the hell?" asked Cam.

"Drill Bomb, fire!" he yelled.

The drills were released from his hands. The drills then were coming down toward the rangers, like rockets. The rangers went to run, but the drills dug right in front of them. Explosions occurred.

"Yes, I win!" he yelled. As he turned to the explosion, he noticed a black figure coming out of the flames. He had two swords and was coming toward him at fast speeds. Being released from the flames, Beck jumped up with the Drum Stick Swords and sliced Obsidian. Obsidian laughed as he felt only a ticklish line going across his chest. Beck landed on the ground while trying to slicing his legs. They were hard as a rock. The monster picked him up.

"My body is hard against any piece of metal that comes in my way," he said, "What are you going to do?"

* * *

As 007 went to strike, Josh kicked the saber out of his hand and punched him in the face. The secret agent yelled as Josh tackled him to the ground. As he went to punch him in the face, 007 clamped his fist.

"You don't want to come back, but I have to kill you," said 007.

Josh shook his head, "I know you have to. But, I have things to do. You kill me, the world will end."

"Say what?" asked 007.

Josh got off of the secret agent, "I'm a Poké Ranger, which means I got to save the world from evil. I'm sorry if I had to leave because Rangerz was brought back, but I'm not sorry. Because I'm doing what I like to do, save the world just like when I was in the secret service. Okay?"

007 looked at him silently. He wanted to shoot him. But, what would that prove? Suddenly, Chimeco popped out of Josh's morpher. He looked up in response.

"What is that?" asked 007.

"Ugh… James… 007, this is Chimeco. Chimeco's my music spirit," said Josh.

"_It's an honor to make your acquaintance," _said Chimeco, smiling. He then turned to Josh, _"Uh, the rangers are being slaughtered. Apparently, the new monster they were facing is roughing them up."_

"What?" asked Josh, "Can we analyze him?"

"_Beedrill already did. His armor is completely solid. No attack could hurt him. The beams from the weapons are not making dents and Beck's swords are making lines and scratches. No real damages. Your weapons probably won't work," _said Chimeco.

"That's weird," said Josh, "If only the Signal Cannon could be modified… or at least my weapons."

Suddenly, 007 looked up in response, "002… Josh. I need your personal weapons."

Josh looked at Chimeco. Chimeco nodded. As Josh turned the dial to the tempo, his Chime Daggers materialized in his left hand. He gave them to 007. 007 smiled as he looked at them.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Josh.

"Trust me," said 007, "I know what we can do."

He opened his cell phone and dialed someone. There was a ring tone and then a pick up sound, "Q… come to the Game Corner, quickly."

* * *

Meanwhile, the rangers yelled as they were landing on the ground. Upon impact, a flash of white, green, yellow, black, and red beams shot in the air, causing them to transform out of their suits.

"Damn," yelled Beck, "What are we going to do?"

Cam looked at Beck, "You're telling me?"

Suddenly, the monster laughed as it released a red bolt of energy. The rangers yelled as felt the serious voltage. Fiona and Sandra landed on the burning wood. Sandra, who was on fire rolled back and forth while Fiona got up in a struggle. Cam, Beck, and Violet landed on the ground in agony, feeling the boulders and concrete against their backs. Obsidian laughed as he looked at them.

"Say goodbye," he yelled.

"Hold it!" yelled a voice.

Obsidian turned around. He looked to see Josh and 007.

"Josh," said Beck, "And him!"

"Not now…," said Josh, "We'll talk about my secret life later. In the meantime, we are going to try this… Chime Daggers!"

As his Chime Daggers appeared, he looked at Obsidian. Obsidian turned to him, "Your weapons won't work against me."

"Ha," said Josh, "This is where your wrong. 007, the weapon."

As the secret agent gave him the weapon, the weapon was shining in the light. It was a silver gun with two holes on top of it. As Cam placed the Chime Daggers, he placed the Metronome Morpher on the gun and turned the dial. Blue sparks were charging from the blaster and into the blades.

"Harmonic Blaster!" yelled Josh, "Fire!"

Suddenly, the Chime Daggers were released and two blue drills were coming at him. Obsidian laughed as he took the attack. However, it didn't reflect. The drills drilled into his body. Obsidian yelled as he landed on the ground. A massive explosion occurred.

"Nice," said Josh, "Got to love the secret service."

He turned to 007 and gave him a high five. However, he turned around as he saw Killer Red.

"Nice trick," said Killer Red, "However, you won't win now."

Strumming his guitar, a red beam came out of the guitar. The beam shot Obsidian, causing him to grow ten times bigger.

"Damn," said Josh, turning the tempo on the morpher, "Ready, Chimeco?"

"_Ready when you are," _said Chimeco.

"Rock Out!" yelled Josh.

Chimeco popped out of his Metronome Morpher. The chime warrior smiled as he floated across the grassy plains.

"Josh, shall we," said Chimeco.

Josh nodded as he jumped up from the ground. He landed in the cockpit and placed the Metronome Morpher in the cockpit.

"Chimeco, let's battle," said Josh.

Obsidian laughed as he released a blue line attack. Chimeco dodged the attack as the blade like attack, cut another building in two. Josh held on as Chimeco floated, maintaining balance.

"Psychic attack!" yelled Josh.

Chimeco's eyes began to glow bright yellow as a wave of Psychic energy hit Obsidian. Obsidian tried to absorb the energy, but his brain was being crushed by the attack.

"DAMNATION!" yelled Obsidian. Blue sparks were flying from his body. As Obsidian turned around, he noticed that there were five other zords surrounding him.

"Now," said Josh, "Rangers, let's do it."

"Super Rockband Fusion!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit. Gardevoir jumped up from the ground and a greenish pink light enveloped the Pokémon spirit. Suddenly, it transformed into a mysterious Gallade with pink arms instead of green and it had silver armor on her feet and arms. The Bandstand Megazord split into the five zords, surrounding Gardevoir. The Politoed split into legs and connected to Gallade's legs. The Kricketune's body split in half. The front and back connected to the Gallade's torso. The Beedrill split in half and connected to either side of Gallade's arms. The Chimeco swung around the waist of the Megazord, with its face aimed at the front. Finally, the Chatot was placed on the back of Gallade's head. The six rangers sat together in the cockpit. It was bright silver with red banners of black notes behind them. They sat in three and three. On the top, there was Josh, Violet, and Cam and then on the bottom there was Fiona, Beck, and Sandra.

"Melodic Bandstand Megazord!"

Obsidian laughed, "You think that piece of metal is going to destroy me? Bring it, losers."

"The only loser going down is you," said Josh.

The Melodic Bandstand Megazord threw a punch and then a kick across the monster. The monster held the Melodic Bandstand Megazord's leg and threw it into a building. The rangers yelled as the cockpits started sparking in front of them.

Beck looked at them, "Now… we are going to show them. Bandstand Guitar!"

As the Bandstand Guitar materialized into the Megazord's hands, Assist Power was used, consuming the powers of all the rangers and channeling it into the guitar.

"Stand by," said Beck.

"What?" yelled Obsidian.

"FIRE!"

The blast was so fierce that Obsidian felt the blast. However, there was only a crack in his armor. He laughed, "You rangers are horrible!"

Releasing a blue line of synthetic energy, a blade cut through the Melodic Bandstand Megazord. The rangers yelled as the cockpit exploded, causing the Megazord to split up into the Gallade Battle Zord and the Bandstand Zords. Obsidian yelled as he released a red beam at the Bandstand Zords.

"Alright, rangers," said Beck, "Rockband Fusion!"

The zords split into the parts they hand and combined into the Bandstand Megazord. The Bandstand Megazord stood there, eyeing Obsidian. The monster turned around as he saw the Bandstand Megazord punch him in the stomach. The crack was still visible.

"Alright," said Beck, "It's still visible. Bandstand Guitar!"

The Bandstand Guitar materialized in their hand. This time, the blade popped out instead of the nozzle. A bluish-pinkish glow came out of the blade as it went to charge up.

"Bandstand Guitar, Melodic Thrust!"

"Gallade Battle Zord, Assist Power!"

Throwing a ball of white energy toward the guitar, the finisher was combined. A white light surrounded the blade as it pierced the armor deeper. Obsidian yelled as it was dug so deep that it was withdrawn. Obsidian yelled as he collapsed and exploded into pieces.

"Nice!" yelled Josh.

007 looked up and nodded, "Good job, 002."

The two Megazords stood together side by side. Killer Red sighed as he disappeared.

* * *

Scream Mountain…

"Can I kill you, please?" asked Metallica.

Groutron and Jiratron looked at each other and then pointed at each other. After he looked at them, he pointed at Killer Red. His face was priceless. Metallica started yelling as he released purple beams from his mouth, shooting both of them in the face. Metallica turned around as he looked at the other Legend Killers and then the Scream henchman. He sat on the chair and he was angry.

"Let me tell you something, the rangers are depleting my armies of creatures. I don't know how much more I can take because of you eight morons," he said, "There's only one thing I can do."

"And what's that?" asked Deotron.

"Time to call on the Angel of Death, and he is the one who I know used to be a Rayquazian," said Metallica.

"Who?" asked Kyotron.

"… Zekorisha," said Metallica.

The Legend Killers gasped and they turned to each other. When they were about to protest, Metallica turned around, "Don't you dare come toward me! The rangers are going to be destroyed. Even if I, Metallica must defeat them!" he said.

He released his arms. Purple lightning bolts stretched out from his hands as it hit the ceiling. The villains watched as he opened his eyes and was laughing with delight.

* * *

"Hey," said 007, "About earlier."

The secret agent and Josh were walking up the hill. He looked at him and sighed, "Don't worry, 007," said Josh, "It was a mishap."

007 nodded as he put his hand on Josh's shoulder, "Promise me you will come back to the secret service. We could really use you."

Josh sighed, "Maybe in a couple years. But, 007… I mean James, right now I have to save the world from a terrible threat. Chimeco's counting on me and that's why he chose me to save the world. You understand that the job has to be done."

"Right," he said, "I just wanted to wish you luck."

As Josh smiled, he went to shake hands with him. Suddenly, he looked up into the sky as a yellow lightning bolt came down from the sky. The Blue Ranger looked up as he tackled 007 to the ground. The lightning bolt struck the ground, causing an explosion. Josh and 007 turned around, as they saw something…

It had a Zekoram body with golden wings and it had greenish-bluish eyes. Its tail had black and red stripes and his mouth shot yellow lightning bolts. He also had white wings and it had two white claws. It was also two headed. Josh turned around.

"Who… what are you?" asked Josh.

007 froze, "Josh… this is Zekoshira, the Angel of Death."

Josh gulped, "Oh boy. Wait a minute, I thought this resurrection was stopped by us a couple of years ago."

"Someone was smart," said 007.

Zekorisha opened its mouth as a ball of fire and lightning bolts surrounded the ball. Josh and 007 looked at each other as the ball was released… toward them.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

A/N:I hope you guys have a good Happy New Year. So, yeah… anyway, sweet cliffie, huh? Well, in 2011… here's what's to come: a two parter known as Stairway to Heaven. In the two-parter, we will learn about Josh's work in the secret service and if you backtrack to Chapter 11, those things will finally serve a purpose. Alright, review and watch the preview.

**Next Time (airing January 5****th****, 2011)**

**Zekoshira: No one can destroy the angel of death…**

**007: His power emanates from somewhere…**

**Beck: We got to try harder, even if we have to destroy ourselves.**

**Fiona: But, Beck. He's too powerful.**

**Beck: We got to try.**

**Metallica: Now, Zekoshira… give me new strength.**

**Beck: What the hell? Metallica?**

**Metallica: You can call me, Metallica X.**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 25: Stairway to Heaven Part 1**


	25. Stairway to Heaven Part 1

A/N: Here is Chapter 25… the continuation of what happened. Note, that this takes place on January 1st, 2011.

And the monster's official name is Zekoshira. Yeah, I kind of didn't remember what to call him. I'll replace the names on Chapter 24 later. However, please review if possible…

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_Jason rushes into the Shoal Cave, where he meets the five music spirits: Kricketune, Beedrill, Politoed, Chimeco, and Chatot. Jason meets the band Rangerz and reunites them, giving them power to become Poké Rangers Bandstand. The rangers continue their performances, and they ran into the Legend Killers and many Scream beasts. The rangers finally get to Mauville City, where the rangers were infatuated with each love, courtesy of Ariella. Beck and Violet are then thrown into battle to destroy the beast. Now, the rangers together are going to celebrate. Well, they were. That is, until they learn Josh's utmost secret about him being in the secret service. After defeating their latest monster, Metallica summons Zekoshira: an angel of death and this story continues…_

* * *

Suddenly, the bolt was released toward them. Josh and 007 ducked as the bolt missed them by inches, causing the bolt to land in the ground.

"Oh boy," said Josh.

"That was too close," said 007.

Zekoshira was screaming as it flew toward them, like a flying rocket launcher. The two of them headed for either side of its trajectory as Zekoshira flew past. Josh and 007 looked at each other as Zekoshira went to release a red beam of energy. The two of them yelled as explosions appeared in front of them.

"This isn't good," said 007, "What should we do?"

Josh sighed as he looked at the secret agent, "Simple. You run and I will take care of this guy personally."

"You can take care of this monster?" asked the secret agent.

"Do I have a choice?" asked Josh, taking out his Metronome Morpher, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

* * *

**Beck:** Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The six rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The Legend Killers arrive)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use their special attack)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms with the Gallade Battle Zord next to them)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 25: Stairway to Heaven Part 1

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Rangerz RV…

"I can't believe he's not back yet," said Beck. The Red Bandstand Ranger was sitting in the kitchen table, smoking a water vapor cigarette as the Green Ranger was looking out the window. She shrugged as she looked at Beck.

"Well, it's Josh and the secret agent. They probably are catching up," said Sandra, taking a piece of broccoli and consuming it.

"True," said Cam, "I couldn't believe he was a secret agent. And he gave it up to pursue music. For someone so care free, I'm very surprised."

Fiona nodded, "Well, Josh knows the schedule and wouldn't leave us."

As Beck went to agree, the alarms in the RV were going off very loudly throughout the whole location. Quickly, the four rangers ran into Violet and Amy. Amy, who was sitting there with her laptop, was in shock as a red dot the size of a 10 inch circle started blinking.

"What's going on?" asked Beck.

"Beck, there's a strong sense of energy where Josh is located," said Amy.

Beck nodded, "Rangers, shall we?"

The Bandstand Rangers nodded. Amy sighed as she went to take out her phone, "Might as well call the guests."

* * *

Josh sighed as he looked at 007, "It seems that this monster is a bit tough."

007 nodded, "I agree."

He then looked up at the sky. Zekoshira was swooping toward them. The two of them got out of the way as Zekoshira screamed. Just in time, Beck and the others rushed into the area.

"What's that?" asked Cam.

"Do you guys want to know?" asked Josh.

"No," said Fiona.

"Well, then let's blast the living hell of that thing and go home!" said Josh.

Beck sighed, "Okay, whatever. Metronome Morphers!"

As the Metronome Morphers were stretched out into their hands, they turned the dial on the Metronomes.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming into their suits, the six rangers stood together as they went to attack Zekoshira. Flying down toward them, he landed on the ground, releasing fire attacks. The six rangers dodged the attack as the fire attack hit a rock formation.

"Notation Saber time," said Beck, pulling his out to attack.

The other rangers also pulled out their Notation Sabers. They began to glow in shiny colors.

"Melody Blast!"

The sabers shot out beams of white energy combining into a golden music note. As the music note came down on top of Zekoshira, Zekoshira roared as he began to absorb the energy coming from their sabers. The music note diminished as Zekoshira roared.

"No way," said Fiona.

"He's really powerful," said Sandra.

Beck nodded and then looked up, "WATCH OUT!"

A white blast came out of Zekoshira's mouth. The six rangers yelled as explosions came out from underneath them, causing them to land on the ground. As Violet looked up, she noticed Groutron walking on the ground.

"Rangers, what do you think of our new creature?" asked Groutron.

"Groutron!" yelled Beck, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Simple, to destroy you," said Groutron, "Zekoshira, wipe them out."

Zekoshira launched himself in the air, like a rocket launcher. The six rangers screamed as they were attacked by him. He landed on the ground and turned around toward them. Josh grumbled as he looked at the creature, "Any other ideas?"

"Yeah," said Beck, "Bring them together!"

The Guitar Blaster's handle levitated upward and the Bass Shooter's handle also levitated. Connected by both weapons was the Vocal Megaphone. The Chime Daggers were placed on either side of the blaster and the sword was placed on top. Beck's Metronome Morpher was placed on top of the Megaphone. Beck put the Signal Cannon on the necks of the Bass Shooter and the Guitar Blaster. A scope appeared on top with the rangers holding the bazooka. Next, the Serene Blaster connected to the bottom of the Signal Bandstand Bazooka.

"Power of the Music Spirits!"

Their energies infused together to make the blaster one, "Serene Bandstand Bazooka!"

The bazooka aimed directly at Zekoshira. Groutron laughed as he saw what was happening, "Wow."

"FIRE!" yelled the rangers.

As the Serene Bandstand Bazooka blasted a red crimson energy bolt from the nozzle, Zekoshira flew across as the blast missed.

"What the hell?" asked Violet.

"I don't get this," said Cam.

Beck grumbled, "WHAT THE HELL? CAN'T HE DIE?"

Suddenly, Zekoshira screamed as a wave of lightning emerged out of his mouth. This time, they would not be able to escape.

"FALL BACK!" yelled Beck.

BOOM! It was too late. Screams could be heard within the explosion. Zekoshira and Groutron chuckled as they looked at each other. Zekoshira started scuffling as Groutron got on.

"Go ahead, let's go home," he said.

As they flew home, the Rangerz RV drove straight toward the smoke. While that was happening, 007 was looking at the rangers unmorphed. Josh was on the ground in the worst condition compared to the others. As the doors opened, Amy, Morris, and Jason walked out of the door. Jason gasped as he saw the wreckage.

"What the hell happened?" asked Jason, he then noticed the secret agent carrying Josh. Amy looked at him and then looked at the others. Amy gasped seeing that Josh had a massive line of blood coming across his head and chest with black markings on the cheeks.

"He's losing a lot of blood," said Amy, "Come on. Jason and Morris, start getting the others in here."

Nodding in response, Jason and Morris headed over toward the other rangers.

* * *

Five hours later…

It was now two in the morning: New Years Day. Morris sat there with an open beer can, reading a book. Jason stood there looking at the window. He shook his head as he turned toward the others, "Who knew this would happen to them?"

The secret agent didn't say a word. Jason turned toward him, "You. You know something about this creature."

The secret agent looked at him, "True."

"Well, who is he?" asked Jason.

007 said nothing. Suddenly, Jason grabbed him by the jacket collar, "WHO IS HE? TELL ME NOW!"

007 pushed him away and punched Jason in the face, "I'm not at liberty to say."

"Look," said Jason as he got up from the floor, rubbing his chin, "If this involves the people being in danger. Then we have a right to know."

"You are just an amateur band manager. This isn't your business," said 007.

"And when was it your business to help the rangers in the first place, you wanted Josh to come back to the secret service," said Jason.

"Look, what happened tonight was unexpected. I had no plan of action," said 007, "It really was."

Suddenly, the door opened up. It was Beck, wearing bandages all over his body. He had a black t-shirt over him and was wearing clean blue jeans. He sat down at the table and sighed, "You two need to stop arguing. It's not going to help you and it's not going to help me."

"What do you mean?" asked Jason, "I was just roughing up Josh's friend."

"Well, doing that won't solve anything," said Beck, sighing, "I already have two big headaches on either side of my brain. Do not need a third one."

"How are they anyway?" asked 007. Beck was surprised at the concerned look he got. Beck nodded as he turned to them, "Well, 007, everyone suffered from the bruises. However, Josh is in critical condition and is too weak to speak."

The secret agent sighed, looking up to the window. The red ranger sighed as he saw what was going on. The agent shook his head, "I shouldn't have gone back to get him. I should've refused to do it."

"Well, it seems you know about him," said Beck. He pulled up a chair and sat down in it. The secret agent sat across from him as Beck went to get a cup of coffee.

"So… who is this creature?" asked Jason.

007 sighed, "Zekoshira is known to be one of the fallen angels of death that Metallica must've summoned using the Legend Killers power. During the Great War, Zekoshira was the major beast of the evil army. He was banished from the heavens courtesy of Rayquaza. Ever since the Legend Killers arrived, Metallica can use their power to resurrect past beasts."

"Wow," said Beck. He sat up from the table, "I need to take a walk. Everything needs to sink in."

* * *

Metallica was laughing hysterically as he was walking through the caves. With his new powerful physique, all he was looking at was the band members and the Legend Killers. Zekoshira was growling, wanting food.

"Want food?" he asked, "Killer Red, fetch him food."

"No way," said Killer Red on the acoustic, "I need to practice. The three of us have a gig coming up."

Metallica's eyes began to glow bright red as he stretched out his hand, "DO IT NOW!"

Killer Red let go of the acoustic, causing a major sound like clash on the ground upon impact. Immediately, he went to fetch food. Metallica shook his head as he went to sit on his throne. He looked at his new body. He had silver spikes now on his arms with purple static electricity. He had purple armor on the back that had the words "Metallica" on it. He laughed as he looked at the screen that was plastered on the wall. It seems that the rangers were injured, according to what he saw. It was a perfect plot.

"YES!" yelled Metallica, "Once he's fed and re-energized, I will then attack Mauville City."

Suddenly, he heard a cough and chuckle. Metallica turned around as he saw Groutron with the other Legend Killers.

"Metallica, if I may, we would like to go to wear the rangers down before Zekoshira attacks," said Groutron.

"Why?" asked Metallica, "Let Zekoshira handle it."

"But, sir. With all due respect, I think if we wear the rangers down, then Zekoshira can easily beat them in one hit. Especially, since we hold the key to his special attack," said Jiratron, looking at Metallica.

Metallica looked up and turned to the Jirachi warrior, "I never thought you guys would be linked to unleash special beasts."

"Well, we were going to tell you," said Kyotron. She walked over to him and took out a black book that she has been holding for some time prior to her resurrection, "Because your metal beasts keep getting destroyed by the rangers one by one and now with the six rangers, it's time for us to increase our power. So, this book can give our metal beasts enhancements. In addition, there are special beasts you can summon. We know how to unlock their special attacks."

Metallica looked at Kyotron, "You had it this whole time?"

Kyotron grumbled, "Yes."

Metallica sighed as he looked at the screen, "Those rangers will die. I will make sure of it."

* * *

The next morning, the sun was rising from the east. Tons of wild Wingull were flying overhead as Roselia were popping up and walking around. The Volbeat and Illumise stopped using their lights and they went to sleep for the day. The RV windows were shining in bright light as everyone went to sleep. However, for Beck, he was looking at the sun. He was up all night and all he can think about was the following questions that filled up the back of his head.

_How to defeat Zekoshira?_

_Is Josh going to be okay?_

_Is 007 telling the truth?_

_What power is needed?_

These were the things that were in his mind over and over again throughout the whole night.

"Mmm… I need a cup of coffee," said Beck to himself.

Instantly, the red ranger walked over to the kitchen of the RV, trying not to wake up the people that were sleeping inside. He opened up one of the cabinets and took out a can of Voltage Coffee, a yellow can with a Pikachu tail on the wrapper. Opening the lid, he poured some into a coffee machine and pressed the button. Watching the brown coffee go into the pot, Beck sat down and took out a package of paper. It was white with black staff lines on it. He took out a pencil from his pocket and began to write the first measure of a new song.

"Mmm… let's see…," he said. He then looked around and pulled something out from underneath the table. An orange book appeared on top, "The Idiot's Guide to Music Theory." He opened to the back where he saw the chord list. However, no sooner he began to write the first chord, he heard something to the left. As his head turned to the left, he noticed Josh. Josh was bandaged up as he went to sit down across from him.

"How do you feel?" asked Beck.

"Like I have been run over by a herd of Stantler," said Josh, chuckling. However, he can tell that Beck wasn't laughing. Beck sighed as he got up to pour coffee, "Want any?"

"Maybe, if my stomach stops disagreeing," said Josh, "I took a massive hit."

Beck nodded, "We all did."

Josh sighed, "Anyway, what are you writing now?"

"Something," said Beck, "I only wrote a C Major Chord on the first measure."

"As long as it's not A Major problem," said Josh, chuckling. Beck shook his head, "That music note is overrated. It's like a piano being thrown down a mineshaft. What do you get?"

"A Flat Minor?" asked Josh.

Beck nodded, "Yeah."

As the two rangers kept talking, they never expected to hear the door shut. They turned around to see Amy, who was happy to be there.

"Guess what?" asked Amy.

"You have an idea?" asked Beck.

"Well, I know I have a way of defeating Zekoshira," said Amy.

No sooner she spoke, the alarm went off. Amy turned around as she heard Cam, Sandra, and Fiona rush right inside. Violet also climbed out of bed, heading toward the kitchen. Amy took out her laptop and opened it up. She sighed looking at the screen.

"It seems that the Legend Killers are at it," said Amy, "Go."

"Right," said Beck, yawning, "Let's go."

The rangers went to leave. However, Beck stopped walking, "Where are they?"

"At Mauville City," said Amy, "They are downtown."

* * *

While that was happening, the Legend Killers started shooting special attacks. Buildings started exploding, causing debris to fall on the ground. As they did so, Groutron laughed as he threw his swords into a gasoline drum. Unleashing a Flamethrower attack, the gas drum exploded with cars that were nearby that was engulfed in flames.

Kyotron released a water attack at the buildings. Some of them collapsed, while the only damages were windows and floods. People were drenched and some of the fire types fainted on the spot due to the intense flooding.

Rayton released a tornado, which caused a couple of buildings to be swept into the funnel, crushing each and every single piece of concrete. He then released a blue flame attack, causing explosions to unleash from the buildings.

Jiratron and Deotron released powerful psychic energy, which caused some buildings to explode into pieces. Many people were screaming. Some of the Pokémon went to attack and the response was more psychic energy, which knocked them out. The Legend Killers laughed as tons of damage occurred. However, a blue beam shot across them as they flew and landed on the ground. Kyotron turned to see Josh with his Notation Saber in hand. The Bandstand Rangers stood there with their Metronome Morphers, ready to go.

"Wow, six against five?" asked Beck, "Perfect. Let's do this thing."

"Just because there are six of you wanna-be musicians, doesn't mean that we can't stomp you without difficulty," said Deotron.

"Want to make a bet?" asked Cam.

"I think we already know the answer," said Violet.

"Yep," said Beck, "Let's go."

They stretched out their Metronome Morphers, ready to battle.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming into their suits, the rangers stood there, ready to battle.

"The serious spiritual drummer, Red Bandstand Ranger!"

"The amazing spiritual guitarist, Black Bandstand Ranger!"

"The handsome spiritual keyboardist, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"

"The beautiful spiritual vocalist, Green Bandstand Ranger!"

"The hopeful spiritual bassist, Yellow Bandstand Ranger!"

"The graceful spiritual sensation, White Bandstand Ranger!"

"Rangers of peace and harmony," said the rangers, "Poké Rangers Bandstand."

Groutron nodded as he turned to the Legend Killers. They all jumped up to attack. As Groutron went to punch, Beck blocked him and kicked him straight in the stomach. Beck then jumped up and threw another punch at Groutron. Groutron blocked it and then threw another kick at Beck's body. He then took out his saber and slashed Beck across the face.

Kyotron jumped up shooting her arrows. Josh took out his Chime Daggers and blocked both arrows, causing them to land in the dirt. With his foot, he jumped up and did a sidekick at Kyotron's face. Using his Chime Daggers, he sliced Kyotron twice in the stomach and then again across the legs. Kyotron used one end of her bow and sliced his stomach, causing him to land on the ground.

Raytron and Sandra went at it. Sandra jumped up with her Notation Saber, releasing her Serenade Wave. Raytron used a Twister attack, causing it to backfire. Raytron then jumped up and kicked Sandra ten times in the stomach. Sandra jumped up and kicked Raytron in the stomach very hard. As Raytron flew backwards, he then released a powerful Dragon Rage attack. Sandra yelled as she landed on the ground, causing her Notation Saber to flip out of her hands.

Violet and Fiona jumped up ready to attack Jiratron. Jiratron released stars from her body, causing the two of them to land on the ground. Jiratron jumped up and shot yellow beams from her fingers, causing the girls to land on the ground. Violet grumbled, taking out her Serene Blaster. A white blast came out of her blaster as Jirtaron dodged it. She released two psychic blasts while Fiona took out her Bass Shooter. However, her timing was wrong as they were shot down.

Next, Cam took out his Guitar Blaster, trying to shoot Deotron. Deotron dodged the purple beams and stretched out his arms. Cam yelled as he was squeezed to death by his arms. He felt his bones get crushed as Cam landed on the ground. Deotron then headed into Speed Form, slicing the black ranger. He yelled as he landed on the ground, feeling the pain. The six rangers got up from the ground.

"Alright," said Beck, "Serene Bandstand Bazooka!"

The Guitar Blaster's handle levitated upward and the Bass Shooter's handle also levitated. Connected by both weapons was the Vocal Megaphone. The Chime Daggers were placed on either side of the blaster and the sword was placed on top. Beck's Metronome Morpher was placed on top of the Megaphone. Beck put the Signal Cannon on the necks of the Bass Shooter and the Guitar Blaster. A scope appeared on top with the rangers holding the bazooka. Next, the Serene Blaster connected to the bottom of the Signal Bandstand Bazooka.

"Power of the Music Spirits!"

As the energy powered into the bazooka, the Legend Killers nodded as they began to glow in red, blue, green, black, and yellow energy. As the energy beam was shot, the Legend Killers released their energy at them, causing a loud roar to occur. Zekoshira suddenly exploded out of the blasts and flew across the rangers. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground.

"They can summon Zekoshira?" asked Violet.

"Wow," said Fiona, "I don't like the sound of this."

"Here it comes again," said Cam.

As it was coming straight for them, Beck pulled the trigger. Another blast of energy came out. Zekoshira dodged the attack and came down toward them.

"Cross Thunder!"

Suddenly, a blast of blue lightning came across the rangers, as they felt the shock and damage. Swooping around, it then released a flame attack, causing them to land on the ground.

"Oh boy," said Beck.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

Suddenly, Zekoshira released a blue lightning bolt to the sky. Clouds began to darken as they surrounded the city of Mauville. Suddenly, one thousand blue lightning bolts were coming down like explosions. Screams could be heard in response…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Chapter…**

**Metallica: The rangers are down for the count!**

**Beck: I will not let this happen!**

**Sandra: I will not give in to defeat!**

**Josh: I fight to save the world!**

**Fiona: I won't allow another deadly angel to destroy this precious planet.**

**Cam: I will make sure the world is safe.**

**Violet: I will help my friends destroy another empire.**

**Metallica: What the hell are they?**

**Rangers: Rockstar Power, unleash!**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 26: Stairway to Heaven Part 2**

* * *

A/N: No lyrics this round. Yeah, hi. It's been a while. I've been working on Forever Red and that was my main focus right then and there. Well, it's finished so I can keep working on this. Updates will be every Wednesday and when I get closer to the end of the semester it will be every other Saturday for the month of March. So, Part 2 will come next week with Chapter 27 on Saturday. Not to mention, that this is the halfway point of Poké Rangers Bandstand. Alright, I need to review other stories and if you want to review, click the button and criticize. I'm back! =D

See you next week.


	26. Stairway to Heaven Part 2

A/N: Here's the second part of "Stairway to Heaven".

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_Jason rushes into the Shoal Cave, where he meets the five music spirits: Kricketune, Beedrill, Politoed, Chimeco, and Chatot. Jason meets the band Rangerz and reunites them, giving them power to become Poké Rangers Bandstand. The rangers continue their performances, and they ran into the Legend Killers and many Scream beasts. The rangers finally get to Mauville City, where the rangers were infatuated with each love, courtesy of Ariella. Beck and Violet are then thrown into battle to destroy the beast. Now, the rangers together are going to celebrate. Well, they were. That is, until they learn Josh's utmost secret about him being in the secret service. After defeating their latest monster, Metallica summons Zekoshira: an angel of death, who is supposedly very powerful and nearly wiped out the rangers. However, things are going to get a bit tougher…_

_

* * *

_

"Alright," said Beck, "Serene Bandstand Bazooka!"

The Guitar Blaster's handle levitated upward and the Bass Shooter's handle also levitated. Connected by both weapons was the Vocal Megaphone. The Chime Daggers were placed on either side of the blaster and the sword was placed on top. Beck's Metronome Morpher was placed on top of the Megaphone. Beck put the Signal Cannon on the necks of the Bass Shooter and the Guitar Blaster. A scope appeared on top with the rangers holding the bazooka. Next, the Serene Blaster connected to the bottom of the Signal Bandstand Bazooka.

"Power of the Music Spirits!"

As the energy powered into the bazooka, the Legend Killers nodded as they began to glow in red, blue, green, black, and yellow energy. As the energy beam was shot, the Legend Killers released their energy at them, causing a loud roar to occur. Zekoshira suddenly exploded out of the blasts and flew across the rangers. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground.

"They can summon Zekoshira?" asked Violet.

"Wow," said Fiona, "I don't like the sound of this."

"Here it comes again," said Cam.

As it was coming straight for them, Beck pulled the trigger. Another blast of energy came out. Zekoshira dodged the attack and came down toward them.

"Cross Thunder!"

Suddenly, a blast of blue lightning came across the rangers, as they felt the shock and damage. Swooping around, it then released a flame attack, causing them to land on the ground.

"Oh boy," said Beck.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

Suddenly, Zekoshira released a blue lightning bolt to the sky. Clouds began to darken as they surrounded the city of Mauville. Suddenly, one thousand blue lightning bolts were coming down like explosions. Screams could be heard in response. The beast roared as it landed on the ground.

"Not bad," said Groutron, "We should celebrate. The Fallen Angel wins again."

Zekoshira nodded, "I want food. Let's go."

* * *

**Beck:** Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The six rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The Legend Killers arrive)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use their special attack)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms with the Gallade Battle Zord next to them)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 26: Stairway to Heaven Part 2_

_

* * *

_

_**There's a lady whose sure all that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
When she gets there, she knows if the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.**_

Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.

_****_

There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure  
'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
In a tree by the brook, there is a songbird who sings:  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.

* * *

As they left via disappearing into the sky, the smoke started to clear, leaving the band members on the ground. Josh grumbled as he got up from the ground, "I feel worse now."

"Agreed," said Cam, noticing the smoke on his fingers and forehead.

"Yeah," said Fiona.

"I'm awake now," said Sandra, getting up from the ground.

Violet started to walk, but then she landed on the ground. Beck walked over to help her, "Are you okay?"

"I can't move my leg," said Violet.

Beck helped her up with Cam helping her on the other side. Suddenly, the Rangerz RV drove down the hill, where the rangers were. The RV stopped completely and the door slammed down on the ground. Quickly, Cam and Beck helped Violet inside with Josh, Fiona, and Sandra bringing up the rear. The door raised itself from the ground and sealed the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Scream Mountain…

"Nice," said Metallica, "You did it again. We are winning!"

The Legend Killers nodded as they were pouring drinks. Meanwhile, Kriker and Killer Red were coming across with their guitars who were about to perform. Soundwave had everything else ready to go. Zekoshira was eating tons of chopped meat that Groutron fetched in the cave. The Scream Band started playing their metal songs and everybody started dancing.

"Ooh… this makes my day!" said Kyotron, "So evil!"

"Yes," said Groutron, "We win! We win! We win!"

As they continued to having a great time, all they could hear was the sound of rock and the band blasting their voices out. Luckily the cave walls were soundproof.

"This day just gets better and better," said Raytron.

* * *

"This sucks," said Violet, who was now in a cast with crutches, "Yay."

"What?" asked Beck, he then noticed the X-Ray pictures that were placed on the wall. Amy sighed, "Violet broke her right leg in two places. Luckily, she was able to get here in time."

"Wow," said Cam, heading back to the bedroom. He turned around and looked at the window. Sighing he turned to 007, who was looking at Josh. They were talking about this fiend and somehow it seemed that they were both right. He was unstoppable. Yet, there was no way to stop him. He sat down and reached for the necklace that was in the backpack. It had a blue icicle on it, remembering it quite well when he was on Regice's body in the Island Cave. Suddenly, Chatot popped out of the morpher.

"_We will find a way," _said Chatot.

"I hope so," said Cam, sighing in response to what the Pokémon said, "I just hope we can defeat him so we can get on with defeating Scream."

He then looked at the icicle-like necklace. Noticing its shape, he looked at the black jewel that was placed in his morpher. Deactivating the black jewel, Chatot was looking at him as he floated across. The necklace appeared around Cam as the black jewel was attached to the necklace. He then picked up the icicle necklace and placed it in his morpher. Suddenly, a purple spark came out of the morpher, causing Cam to fly back and land on the ground. The others walked in to see what Cam was up to.

"Dude what was that?" asked Beck.

Cam shrugged as he got up, pointing to the Metronome Morpher. A purple aura surrounded the morpher and then it disappeared. Carefully, he went up and detached the icicle from the morpher.

"What were you doing?" asked Amy.

"Well," said Cam, "I thought putting in what Regice gave us might help. I never expected to fly all over the place. So I put his jewel in my morpher."

Amy turned around, "Let me see those necklaces. I promise I will have them within an hour time. This could be the key I was searching for."

"What key?" asked Fiona.

"The key to defeating Zekoshira," said Amy, "I have been analyzing one of them for research and it does contain something. Regice didn't give you a gift because of gratitude. He gave it to you for something more than that. Maybe I can confer with the music spirits to see what's going on."

"You mean they could be like keys?" asked Cam, "Similar to our jewels."

"Close… but I need to make sure. It seems like they were when you inserted the icicle," said Amy.

"Well, in that case," said Josh, "Let's give her the necklaces."

Beck and the others gave her the five necklaces. As she walked away, Morris turned to Beck. He observed the whole entire time what happened and he thought his best friend needed some company, "Yo… let's take a walk."

* * *

Outside, Beck and Morris were walking outside of Mauville City. As they got to the woods, all Beck could do was sigh and grab a rock from the ground. He threw it at a tree. Morris turned to him, "Well, what's eating you? You didn't sleep last night and you got slaughtered by that demonic angel… so, what's wrong?"

Beck sighed as he looked at him. He then turned toward Morris. He took out his Metronome Morpher and gave it to Morris. Morris looked up as Beck sighed, "I am not a good ranger. I am not even a great leader. I'm not like Jack, the Red Ranger that we saw when we were back in time and all the things we've planned never works and everytime we did win, there was a miracle. There was nothing strategic ever made and I feel like I let my team down."

Morris shook his head, "Why are you giving me the morpher?"

"Because I'm relieving my duties as a ranger," said Beck.

Morris looked at him and turned to Beck, "No."

He placed the morpher in Beck's hand and threw the jewel necklace around his neck. Beck tried every single way to resist obtaining it, but eventually it went through.

"First, Kricketune chose you to be a ranger because of your musical skill and talent. I can't even a sing a note," said Morris, "Second, you have a lot of experience being a leader. You direct the band, you write the music, and you have fun doing what you're doing. And I for am not going to let you feel sorry for yourself, actually I am not going to let you because you need to do it yourself."

"What do you mean?" asked Beck.

"You need to pull yourself together," said Morris, "Be a leader and stop being sorry for yourself. The world needs you! The rangers need you. Kricketune needs you. Without a leader, the team falls apart."

As Beck nodded, he put his hand on Morris's shoulder.

"Thanks, Morris," said Beck, "Thanks for coming with me."

"What are friends for?" asked Morris, shaking hands with him.

As Beck cracked a smile, Kricketune poked out of the jewel. In response, Beck looked at Kricketune.

"_I don't want to break this friendly moment," _said Kricketune, _"But, the rangers are heading to Mauville City. Zekoshira himself is going to be there. We need you now."_

Beck nodded as Kricketune disappeared. Beck turned to Morris, "Thanks, once again."

"Hmm…," said Morris, "Let's go!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Zekoshira arrived as it landed on top of the Mauville Gym, shooting blue and yellow lightning bolts at the buildings. Buildings started exploding and collapsing with people screaming from all ends of the Earth.

"No one can stop the power of Zekoshira!" yelled the beast.

"Wrong. We can!" yelled Beck.

Morphed, the rangers walked toward Zekoshira. Zekoshira hopped down and landed on the ground. He started snarling, "Five rangers? I guess I crippled the White Ranger. Okay, I guess I will do the same to the five of you but with worse conditions."

"I don't think so," said Beck, "Rangers, let's do our best to defeat this creature."

While that was happening, Amy was looking at the necklaces. Violet, who was on crutches, was also helping her in response as they continued figuring out what to do. Jason and Morris sat down around them with 007 who was watching.

"This isn't good," he said, "With Zekoshira's power at elevated levels, it will be impossible for the rangers to destroy them."

"Not necessarily," said Morris, "We got to find about the icicle jewel necklaces."

Amy nodded as she kept typing. Suddenly, she noticed a diagram of the Metronome Morpher appear with the Regice's icicle crystal. A red charge surrounded it and she noticed the ranger suits with advancements.

"So that's what it was that caused Cam to land on the ground," said Amy, "It was powerful. I think we know how to defeat Zekoshira now for real, now that I have evidence present."

"What do you mean?" asked Violet.

"The rangers are going to have some advancements," said Amy, "I need to send these to them."

Pressing a button, the icicle necklaces disappeared toward the rangers.

Zekoshira released a blue lightning bolt at Beck. Beck stood there as he took the voltage. He jumped up with his Drum Stick Swords.

"X-Scissor!"

As he went to slice, Zekoshira's claw caused Beck to land on the ground. Josh and Cam went up to strike as well. However, the claws slashed their bodies. Fiona and Sandra then went up to fight. But, as he flew past them, the two rangers landed on the ground.

"BLUE FIRE LIGHTNING STRIKE CROSS THUNDER ATTACK!"

Suddenly, a blast of blue flames, thunder bolts, and lightning spears came down from his mouth and body. The rangers hit the deck as tons of explosions hit the ground. Zekoshira laughed as he turned to them, "You can't defeat the powerful Fallen Angel. The demon beast who was considered the ultimate beast. What can you do about it, Bandstand Rangers? You rangers are nothing but people who just play cheesy music."

"What the hell?" asked Fiona.

"You need to shut up," said Cam, "We've been through so many experiences as rangers."

"If we can defeat Scream's mini beasts, this should be a piece of cake," said Sandra.

"With strawberries and cream on top," said Josh, looking at her, "You are going to have to kill us if you want to save the world."

"I just started opening up to others and being a strong warrior and musician. I'm not ready to die yet," said Fiona.

Beck grumbled as he got up from the ground. He looked at Zekoshira as he turned to the other rangers, "I will not stand here and watch you destroy this planet and I'm sure none of my friends will either. I hope you go to hell! You're finished!"

Suddenly, five blue lights came from the sky and the rangers grabbed them. Amy's voice appeared in the intercom.

"Rangers, use the icicle crystals in your Metronome Morphers, now! Be careful, it could be a little shocking!"

As he took out the icicle necklace, Cam looked at it, "Beck, wait a minute!"

Beck turned around toward Cam, "I'm taking my chances. As leader, it's my responsibility!"

"Wait!" yelled Fiona and Sandra.

"Hold on," said Josh, "Don't!"

It was too late. The icicle necklace was set in the morpher. Suddenly, a red spark trickled up throughout his whole body. Ignoring the other rangers, he held the morpher tight, feeling the jolt of energy. Zekoshira laughed as he saw the morpher go into overload.

"You honestly think you can stop me with that?" he asked, starting to laugh. Suddenly, a red aura surrounded Beck as he stretched his morpher out. It was now silver with red stripes on either side. Fiona and Sandra looked at each other and Cam and Josh gave the same expression. They inserted their icicle jewels in. They started screaming as green, yellow, blue, and black energy came out of their morphers. Absorbing the power, they began to glow into bright lights, which cause their morphers to change.

"What the hell is this?" asked Zekoshira.

Beck chuckled, "You're worst nightmare. It's time to unlock the secret of Regice's necklace. Ready?"

"Ready!" said the other rangers.

Setting the tempo to 100, the rangers then began to raise their morphers to the sky, "Rockstar Power, Unleash!"

Suddenly, the Kricketune spirit flew out and surrounded Beck. Beck flew up in the air as his arms began to have red sharp sword-like blades. He had red spikes around his arms and little black wings on his back. He landed on the ground, looking at him.

"Red Rockstar Ranger, the ultimate drummer!"

Next, in a four-way splitscreen, the other music spirits flew out. The Beedrill spirit swung across Fiona's body as she began to have stripes on her body with two needles attached to her arms with wings on her body. Next to her, Chatot flew across Cam's body as he began to have blue feathers on his arms with rainbow colored feathers attached to the back of his head and a tail. After that, Chimeco flew across Josh's body. Josh began to have a pink and white sash across his body with golden bells attached to brass knuckles which he held. Finally, Sandra began to have frog-like hands with a yellow swirl attached to her stomach. She began to also have green frog legs as well as she landed on the ground with the rest.

"Black Rockstar Ranger, the ultimate guitarist!"

"Blue Rockstar Ranger, the ultimate keyboardist!"

"Green Rockstar Ranger, the ultimate vocalist!"

"Yellow Rockstar Ranger, the ultimate bassist!"

"Poké Rangers Bandstand, Rockstar Power Unleashed! Ready for Battle!"

Zekoshira released red bombs from his mouth, which caused the rangers to dodge the attack. Fiona, Cam, and Beck flew up from the ground and headed straight for Zekoshira. As he went to release a lightning attack, Fiona dodged it. Her needles began to glow bright purple.

"Poison Jab!"

Jabbing ten times, Zekoshira roared as she flew across landing on the ground. Cam flew across the monster as his wings began to glow bright blue.

"Wing Attack!"

Zekoshira yelled as he was slashed across his body. He yelled as he landed on the ground. Zekoshira screeched as he released a Blue Fire attack, which caused Beck to dodge it. Beck's body began to charge as his blades came up.

"Silver Wind!"

A blast of wind came from his wings and then with his blades he shot the silver wind at Zekoshira's body. A loud roar came from the beast as he landed on the ground. Next, Josh and Sandra jumped up and went to attack. Josh took out his sash and threw it like a whip at Zeroshika.

"Psycho Cut!"

Zekoshira screamed as the sash wrapped around Josh's body once it made impact on Zekoshira. After that, Sandra jumped up with her foot ready to go.

"Mega Kick!"

SMACK! Zekoshira yelled as he landed on the ground. Feeling the pain, he turned around and looked at them.

"NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE FALLEN ANGEL! LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

Blue lightning bolts came down from the sky, causing the rangers to dodge the attack. Suddenly, a bright red glow came out of Beck's morpher. Taking the morpher he out he saw the tempo number appear.

"Guys, Set Tempo to 60," said Beck.

As they turned the dials to 60, the rangers began to glow brightly in their own ranger color. They stood together as their morphers began to glow, ready to shoot something at the monster.

"Zekoshira, take this!" yelled Beck, "Rockstar Power, Giga Impact!"

The rangers charged right through, transforming into a beam of white energy. Zekoshira yelled as it went right through. The rangers landed as they turned around. They notice sparks exploded all over the monster. Roaring, he landed on the ground and exploded into a million pieces. The rangers, exhausted, began to glow again as their suits diminished.

"We defeated Zekoshira," said Josh, "I'm alive!"

Suddenly, as the flames diminished, a black and white beam came from the sky as Zekoshira began to grow ten times bigger.

"WHAT?" yelled Beck.

"HA!" he yelled, "YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! AND YOU GUYS ARE UNMORPHED SO I CAN BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

Josh sighed as he looked at Beck, "I think he needs to have a rude awakening."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a car coming up from behind. The rangers turned around to see a crippled Violet driving up toward them in the Serene Rover. Getting on her crutches, she quickly hopped over toward them.

"Um… aren't you a bit crippled?" asked Beck.

"I think I'll make it," said Violet, "We die together, right?"

Josh nodded, "That's what she said."

"Hey," said Violet, poking Josh with her crutch. Beck sighed as he took out his Metronome Morpher, "Zord time, guys."

As the zords were released, the rangers, unmorphed, got into their zords.

Setting the tempo to 240, the rangers stood there together as they combined,

"Super Rockband Fusion!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit. Gardevoir jumped up from the ground and a greenish pink light enveloped the Pokémon spirit. Suddenly, it transformed into a mysterious Gallade with pink arms instead of green and it had silver armor on her feet and arms. The Bandstand Megazord split into the five zords, surrounding Gardevoir. The Politoed split into legs and connected to Gallade's legs. The Kricketune's body split in half. The front and back connected to the Gallade's torso. The Beedrill split in half and connected to either side of Gallade's arms. The Chimeco swung around the waist of the Megazord, with its face aimed at the front. Finally, the Chatot was placed on the back of Gallade's head. The six rangers sat together in the cockpit. It was bright silver with red banners of black notes behind them. They sat in three and three. On the top, there was Josh, Violet, and Cam and then on the bottom there was Fiona, Beck, and Sandra.

"Melodic Bandstand Megazord!"

The Melodic Bandstand Megazord went to strike a punch. Zekoshira flew across and started shooting blue lightning bolts at the Megazord. The rangers yelled as damage surrounded the Melodic Bandstand Megazord's armor. Zekoshira yelled as he swung his wings across the chest armor.

"We can't even target him," said Violet.

"What are we going to do?" asked Fiona.

Beck held on tight as he closed his eyes. He opened them as he pressed a button. The Melodic Bandstand Megazord released a Spider Web attack from his left hand. Zekoshira yelled as he caught in the Melodic Bandstand Megazord's hand. Beck then turned to Sandra, "Mega Kick!"

Sandra nodded, pressing a button. The Mega Kick slammed into Zekoshira. Zekoshira yelled as he was trying to break free of the Spider Web.

"Now," said Beck, "Bandstand Guitar!"

As the Bandstand Guitar appeared, it had new advancements. It was black with white stripes and golden strings. A nozzle popped out of the Bandstand Guitar.

"Assist Power!" yelled Violet.

Red, blue, green, yellow, black, and white energy consumed the Bandstand Guitar, causing a golden ball of energy to come out of the nozzle. The rangers then took out their Notation Sabers. They put the Notation Sabers to the left side of their seats, which could be placed into a switch for a lever.

"Bandstand Guitar," yelled Beck.

"Melodic Blast!" yelled the rangers.

A red energy blast shot Zekoshira. Zekoshira yelled as he felt the consumption of the energy, taking the full effect. He roared as he felt the pain.

"We need more power," said Violet, "Zekoshira is only getting a paper cut."

"Fine, rangers," said Beck, "Rockstar Power!"

As they inserted their icicles in their morphers, they began to upgrade their morphers. The rangers closed their eyes as they channeled their power into the guitar.

"Power of the Music Spirits!" yelled Beck, "UNLEASH!"

Suddenly, a red blast of energy was unleashed as Zekoshira screamed. A black and white explosion occurred, causing a massive shockwave. The rangers yelled as the Melodic Bandstand Megazord split into the six zords and then materialized back into the band members. Violet was lucky, however, to land in her Serene Rover.

"We did it!" said Josh, looking at the crutches that were in his hand, "Oh, Violet."

* * *

Ten minutes later…

007 looked at his former partner as he went to walk outside, "So, you are not coming back?"

Josh shook his head, "No, unfortunately not, James. I have… things I need to do. Scream is on the top of my list right now prior to this tour. I understand that I have to be terminated. But, can M understand that if I'm terminated, there is no way the rangers are going to defeat future beasts? Now, that I know the true power of the Legend Killers, it's not going to be easy."

007 nodded, "You'll find a way. I trust you. Alright, I better be off. Stay out of trouble."

"Chances," said Josh.

The secret agent chuckled as he walked toward his silver Aston Martin. As he drove away, Josh turned toward the other rangers. Beck sighed as he looked at him.

"Do you regret going back?" asked Beck.

"To tell you the truth," said Josh, "My family is with you and not there. We do too much shit and I really can't disclose anything in public."

"Why?" asked Fiona.

"If I did, I would have to kill you," said Josh, "Now, let's perform. We go on in fifteen minutes."

Fiona and Sandra looked at each other, "MAKE UP!"

Suddenly, the two female rangers passed Violet, causing Violet to land on the ground, Josh watched as the crushes flew from Violet's hand and straight into Josh's body. The rangers turned around as Josh turned around.

"Thanks," said Josh, landing on the ground.

**

* * *

**

Next Chapter:

**Amy: Welcome to Verdanturf Town**

**Beck: Sweet…**

**Sandra: What the hell?**

**Amy: She's been poisoned?**

**Cam: Fiona what are you doing?**

**Fiona: (draws gun) Out of my way, Cam…**

**Cam: Oh boy…**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 27: Fiona's Got a Gun**

A/N: So, the end of the secret agent and the Zekoshira arc. Yeah, Rockstar Power! Interesting, huh? Now, next update was supposed to be Saturday, but due to the fact that I have the following things on my mind: college, funeral to go to, my mother's birthday, and Pokemon White: 4 badges, now... I won't be updating till next Wednesday (March 16th). So, feel free to leave a review.

And before I leave, you think Beck was insecure now, it gets better later.


	27. Fiona's Got a Gun

A/N: Chapter 27, here we go!

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_Jason rushes into the Shoal Cave, where he meets the five music spirits: Kricketune, Beedrill, Politoed, Chimeco, and Chatot. Jason meets the band Rangerz and reunites them, giving them power to become Poké Rangers Bandstand. The rangers continue their performances, and they ran into the Legend Killers and many Scream beasts. The rangers finally get to Mauville City, where the rangers were infatuated with each love, courtesy of Ariella. Beck and Violet are then thrown into battle to destroy the beast. Now, the rangers together are going to celebrate. Well, they were. That is, until they learn Josh's utmost secret about him being in the secret service. After defeating their latest monster, Metallica summons Zekoshira: an angel of death, who is supposedly very powerful and nearly wiped out the rangers. Beck feels depressed that he doesn't feel like he's an awesome ranger and as a result, Morris tells him to stand up and do what he can do to save the world. The rangers gain Rockstar Power to defeat Zekoshira, the Fallen Angel. What could happen next? Find out next!_

* * *

(Janie's Got a Gun- Aerosmith © 1994)

_**Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done  
Dum, dum, dum, it's the sound of my gun  
Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done  
Dum, dum, dum, it's the sound, it's the sound...  
Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah...**_

Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Her whole world's come undone  
From looking straight at the sun  
What did her daddy do?  
What did he put you through?

They say when Janie was arrested  
They found him underneath a train  
But man, he had it comin'  
Now that Janie's got a gun  
She ain't never gonna be the same

* * *

Driving across the road, Fiona was sitting down on the bed strumming her bass guitar as she looked at the white fences going across as they were heading to the next town. She was sighing in response, trying to play a couple of syncopation notes without stopping. She yawned a little bit in response. All she could see was farmland.

"This is so boring," she said, "Are we even close to our next destination?"

"I don't know," said Cam, who was lying on his bed, reading a book, "Why?"

"We've been on the road for 5 hours now and it seems like we really didn't get very far," said Fiona.

"Welcome to the farm lands of Hoenn, Fiona," said Cam, "We should get there any second now."

Fiona nodded as they were heading out. As they continued to pick up speed, Beck slid open the door, "We just reached the town limits."

Fiona jumped up and looked outside the window. A blue sign appeared on the right hand side that said: "Verdanturf Town Welcomes You."

"Alright," said Fiona, smiling.

_**

* * *

**_  
**Beck:** Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The six rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The Legend Killers arrive)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use their special attack)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms with the Gallade Battle Zord next to them)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 27: Fiona's Got a Gun_

* * *

As they got to the Verdanturf Town Concert Hall, the rangers were setting up once again for another performance. While the tech crew was helping Amy and Jason with what they needed to do, Morris and Violet were setting up the T-Shirt stands. While all of that was happening, the band was practicing. And they have been practicing at least for the past hour and a half. As Beck finished doing the drums, he put the drum sticks down and turned to the band.

"Okay," said Beck, "Let's take a huge break. After all, we do have a concert tonight."

"Good," said Fiona, looking at them, "Hey, how about a game of Volleyball?"

"Where?" asked Sandra, looking at the yellow ranger.

"Oh, simple, Sandra," said Fiona, "Outside by the Rusturf Tunnel."

Sandra turned to the other rangers. They all agreed and followed her outside. Meanwhile, as they left, a red spark shot out from backstage as Killer Red appeared.

"Those rangers have no idea what they have in store. It's time for my creature to go out and ambush them," he said, smiling in response.

Five minutes later, the six rangers, Morris, Jason, and Amy were on the court. Since there were four girls and five guys, it was a little outmatched. So, Jason stayed out and decided to referee.

"Okay," said Jason, "Let's get this and over with."

He grabbed a huge Poké Ball that was the size of a volleyball. He then threw it at the girls, "You guys go."

"Cool!" said Violet, "I serve first."

"You suck at serving," said Josh.

Violet threw the ball in the air and smacked it over the net. It was so fast that Josh couldn't hit the ball and as a result, he was smacked in the face with the volleyball. He flew backwards, landing on the green platform. Josh looked up, coughing as the ball landed on the ground.

"Point!" said Jason.

"Shut up!" said Josh, throwing the ball back towards Violet. Violet giggled as she looked at him, "Are you now ready to go?"

While that was happening, Kriker was sitting down and looking at the bushes. Next to him was a humanoid Scolipede with two spikes that came out of his hands. There was also a tail he had. He snickered as he looked at Kriker.

"Venomox," he said, "Observe your opponents. You will be facing them next."

"Yes sir. It seems that they are just teenagers," said Venomox.

Kriker looked at him, "Not just teenagers. These teenagers are musically inclined. Well, I'm not sure about the female scientist over there, but…"

Venomox laughed, "Let's just sit and watch this game. Volleyball seems very interesting."

The two watched as the rangers were ready to play again. Violet punched the serve and the guys were trying to bump it. As Cam bumped the ball, Morris set the ball. This followed with Beck spiking the ball. As the ball landed on the ground, Sandra looked at it and sighed, "My bad."

"Now we're tied," said Amy.

Sandra picked it up and rolled it toward Josh. As Josh caught it, he stood ready to serve, "Now, it's my turn!"

"Go ahead," said Fiona, "We ready for you!"

As Josh went to serve, he accidentally tripped over a rock, which caused him to land on the court. The ball landed in the bushes and into Venomox. Kriker laughed as he landed on the ground and started rolling on the ground. Venomox picked him up and threw him on the court. Fiona and Sandra immediately turned around. Jason hopped off the stairs with Amy and Violet heading underneath the net. Morris turned around with the other guys.

"Kriker, what are you doing? Ruining our fun by ambushing us with your army?" asked Morris.

"To be honest you little weakling, I didn't come to spoil your fun. I came to observe and you owe this monster an apology. Venomox!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Venomox flew out of the ground and appeared in front of them. Morris looked at it in horror, "HOLY SHIT! A SCOLIOPEDE CREATURE?"

"We never see those in Hoenn," said Beck.

Suddenly, Venomox released purple sludge. Everyone jumped out of the way as the net was hit. The sludge started burning causing the net to fall down. Beck turned to Morris and Jason.

"Get Amy and you guys out of here," said Beck, looking at Jason and Morris.

Jason and Morris got up and left without saying a word. Amy followed them out as the six rangers stood there. Kriker released an electric guitar beam from his instrument. The rangers yelled as explosions came out from the attack. Beck and the other rangers landed on the ground.

"Let's go," said Beck, taking out his morpher, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

The rangers jumped up and flipped in the air, transforming into their suits. Beck then immediately took out his Notation Saber.

"Eat this!" he yelled.

Venomox laughed as he deflected the saber. He then stretched his claw and slashed Violet and Cam, causing them to land on the ground. Beck then came across and slashed again, but Venomox threw him on the ground and sliced him across his body. He rolled on the ground and went to get up. He then noticed Fiona, Sandra, and Josh trying to attack. Venomox used his tail. A purple aura surrounded it as the rangers landed on the ground. Fiona quickly got up and took out her Bass Shooter. Jumping in the air, she released a yellow bolt of power from her Bass Shooter. Venomox dodged it and released a Spider Web attack. Fiona screamed as she was caught in his webs. Kriker laughed as he turned to Venomox, "Venomox, use your Poison Fang!"

Venomox nodded as his head stretched out. Fiona turned around as she saw the head open its mouth. Josh and Sandra jumped up and grabbed the head. Suddenly, the head swerved right, causing Josh to land on top of Fiona and Sandra started to screech. Venomox was using a Poison Fang attack. Sandra yelled as a green aura surrounded her, causing her to transform out of her morpher. Blood was pouring out of her neck as she landed on the ground.

"YES!" said Venomox.

Sandra grumbled as she got up. However, she could see two of the enemy as she landed on the ground. Fiona and Violet were holding Sandra as Kriker walked up to Venomox, turning to them.

"It's only going to be a matter of time until Venomox's poison inflicts Sandra," he said, "And even her morphing won't heal. Now, attack them!"

Beck, Cam, and Josh stood in front as they took out their icicle jewels, "I don't think so!"

As Venomox started to rush toward them, he yelled as he saw bright lights in front of them.

"Rockstar Power, Unleash!"

Suddenly, the Kricketune spirit flew out and surrounded Beck. Beck flew up in the air as his arms began to have red sharp sword-like blades. He had red spikes around his arms and little black wings on his back. Chatot flew across Cam's body as he began to have blue feathers on his arms with rainbow colored feathers attached to the back of his head and a tail. After that, Chimeco flew across Josh's body. Josh began to have a pink and white sash across his body with golden bells attached to brass knuckles which he held.

"And what are you going to do?" asked Kriker.

"Silver Wind!"

"Razor Wind!"

"Psybeam!"

A silver tornado combined with a black tornado and a beam of rainbow energy combined as the two creatures were sucked into it, going as far away as possible. Beck turned toward the others, "We need to go back to the RV, now!"

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Sandra was lying on the bed with a gas mask on her mouth that had a pipe that connected to a canister of air. She was tossing and turning, moaning as the poison kept inflicting her. The rangers were sitting there, watching this happen. What could they do?

"This is bad," said Violet, "Even the typical antidote didn't work."

"Not even a Full Heal," said Cam, "I wouldn't suggest giving her a Pecha Berry."

Beck sighed as he turned around. Amy was analyzing her blood sample from her microscope. In response, she had to look at him, "I need to speak to you."

Beck nodded as he walked toward her. Amy showed him her laptop. On the screen were her blood cells. However, she had red human blood cells and green diamond shaped blood cells which were Scyther blood cells.

"What can we do?" asked Beck.

"No simple antidote or Full Heal would work. We need to make a special antidote in order to heal Sandra. It could be a matter of hours," said Amy.

"You mean to tell me that…," said Josh, "Sandra might…"

"Yeah," said Amy, "We need to make an antidote that could fight the poison."

"How?" asked Cam.

Violet nodded, "Yeah, Amy. That's easier said than done."

Fiona looked at Sandra. She then noticed the blood pressure drop. Fiona sighed as she went to march out of the room. However, as she went to leave, Cam grabbed her left arm, "Just where do you think you're going?"

Fiona turned to Cam and looked at the floor, "It's my fault. I should be on the bed. Not her. If anybody that should be fixing this, it's me!"

She pushed Cam on the ground and raced out of the room before the rangers could get her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Scream Mountain, Metallica watched as Kriker looked at the Legend Killers, "Due to the modifications in my creature, Venomox has a special poison in which he is able to poison everybody and die within a matter of hours. This could show the world that Scream means business."

"Mm…," said Raytron, "Good job, for a crack head."

"HEY!" said Soundwave, marching up, "Don't insult Kriker. He knows exactly what he's doing."

Kriker nodded, "Yep."

He then took out a red spray bottle, "Inside this spray bottle consists the antidote to the venom inside Sandra's body."

"Speaking of venom, where's Venomox now?" asked Jiratron.

"Simple, attacking Route 117 as we speak!" said Kriker.

* * *

Outside, Venomox released sludge all over the land. Acid was burning on wild grass, causing wild Pokémon to leave. Pokémon trainers started running away as Venomox started releasing sludge, acid, toxic, and whatever poisons it has. He then went to attack a girl trainer. As he went to bite, he looked up. Fiona flipped forward and kicked Venomox in the face. Venomox yelled as he landed on the ground.

"You!" yelled Venomox.

Fiona turned around toward the trainer, "Are you okay?"

The trainer nodded and started running as far away as possible. Fiona turned around and struck a fighting pose at Venomox.

"Wow, Yellow Ranger. You think you can stop me from destroying everybody? This is going to be fun!" he said, "Why don't you take some Signal Beams?"

Suddenly, rainbow beams came out of his eyes. Fiona screamed as explosions appeared in front of her, causing a shockwave. This caused Fiona to fly so high that she smacked into a tree. She screamed as she landed on the ground. Venomox laughed as he went to leave. However, he noticed the Serene Rover driving up, hitting Venomox. The Serene Rover pulled to a halt as the rangers got out of the car.

"Fiona!" yelled Violet, seeing her on the ground. The rangers picked her up. Fiona opened her eyes, seeing that she had blurry vision. As her vision cleared, Fiona looked at them and then turned toward Venomox.

"Are you okay?" asked Beck.

"No and get off me!" she yelled. She pushed them to the side as she marched out. She fell to her knees.

"Fiona, this isn't like you," said Josh, "We all know Sandra is in terrible condition."

"It doesn't matter. It's all my fault. MY FAULT!" yelled Fiona, "You guys shouldn't have interfered."

"But, Fiona, we can't let you fall into Venomox's trap either," said Beck.

Suddenly, he laughed as he turned to see Kriker, who was walking towards her. Beck looked at Kriker, "Step away from her, you bastard!"

Kriker laughed as he released a blue beam at Beck and the other rangers. Fiona looked up. As she went to back away and fight, Kriker held on to her. Fiona started screaming and kicking.

"Hey, hey, hey. Relax!" said Kriker, "I know how you can save Sandra."

Suddenly, Fiona stopped kicking and screaming. She looked at him, "How?"

"Come with me and I will explain," he said.

Cam and Josh looked at each other and then turned to Kriker. Fiona shook her head, "How can I trust you after all the shit I went through with your friends trying to destroy the world?"

Kriker grumbled, "If I can't let you choose to come with me, then I have no choice. YOU'RE MINE!"

Suddenly, Fiona started screaming as a blue aura surrounded her and Kriker, causing them to disappear. Venomox laughed as he released two Signal Beams, causing the rangers to yell in response to the explosions all around them. Beck turned to the others as he took out his Metronome Morpher, "Amy, come in! Kriker captured Fiona!"

"Great," said Amy on the intercom, "I'm afraid we have a bigger problem."

"What?" asked Josh, "Is it Sandra?"

"Yeah," said Amy, "The venom has now affected her whole blood stream and is going straight toward the heart and the lungs. We need to make the antidote fast."

"How's it going?" asked Violet.

"Unfortunately, all the chemical compositions I tried to use have failed," said Amy, "Morris and Jason is doing everything they can to lower the fever that Sandra's having. But the temperature is at over 100 degrees and her blood pressure is dropping rapidly. I'll worry about her. You guys need to find Fiona. She could be all over Hoenn."

"_Not exactly," _said Beedrill, appearing on the screen, _"Rangers, Fiona is somewhere within Verdanturf Town and Route 117. For some reason, I can't get into contact."_

"Alright, Beedrill," said Beck, "Rangers, let's split up. Violet and I will look around here while you guys search down the road."

* * *

Two Hours Later…

Cam and Josh were driving down Route 117. They did not see Kriker or Fiona in sight. As they parked their Band Bikes at the river bank, Cam yawned and went to stretch himself out.

"This is bad," said Cam, "What are we going to do?"

Josh shook his head, "You are looking at the wrong person."

He then turned to his right. He noticed a motorcycle running down the hill. There was a person riding on it. The person was dressed in black with a yellow scarf around her neck. She giggled as she slowed the motorcycle down and took out an AK-47, pulling the trigger. Bullets rang as the rangers dodged the attack, causing holes to appear on fences and the ground. She then sped up as she jumped up and kicked Josh and Cam to the ground. She drove away, giving the blue and black rangers the finger as she started driving down.

"Damn," said Cam, "We nearly got shot."

"This isn't good," said Josh, "We got to find Beck."

While that was happening, Beck and Violet were using binoculars as they were searching to find her. However, they turned around and looked to see a woman on the motorcycle, grabbing Beck and throwing him on the ground. Beck turned around and looked at her.

"Who are you?" asked Beck.

"Your worst nightmare," she said, pulling out her nunchaku. She smacked Beck in the face with them and started twirling them around, making a whoosh sound. After a couple of times of being smacked in the face with them, Fiona grabbed Beck and threw him off the hill, heading down to a lower platform. Beck rolled on the ground. He noticed the top of his head was covered in blood as she landed on the ground with no scratches. She threw the nunchaku at him again and he flipped backwards. He then went to throw a punch and she kicked him in the face, causing him to land on the ground. He then kicked her in the stomach, which caused her to hold his kick. She smacked him in the head with her nunchaku, which caused him to fly toward oil drums. He then kicked her in the face, which caused her helmet to fly off and crack on the ground. She landed on the ground in response. Beck turned to the woman who was on the ground. Getting up, she looked at him angrily. Beck froze in response. What gave it away was that he knew her from her looks, the yellow scarf and the Rayquazian pendant.

"Fiona," said Beck, "Why?"

Suddenly, Fiona looked up to see Violet, Josh, and Cam. Fiona took out a grenade and threw it over their heads. They yelled as an explosion came up from behind, causing them to land on the ground. Fiona then went to strike a punch at Beck, which he dodged and then she kicked Josh in the stomach. It was then followed by another punch in Cam's chest. She then twirled and kicked Violet repeatedly. The four rangers got up together. While that was happening, Kriker was jumping for joy as Fiona took out her weapon.

"Take this!" she yelled.

Pulling the trigger, the rangers screamed as they started dodging the bullets and scurrying all over the place. Beck jumped up, "We're your friends, Fiona!"

"Friends, ha! Don't need them!" she said, shooting the oil drums around them. The rangers yelled as five explosions occurred, causing them to land on the ground. Kriker laughed as he walked in front of them.

"What did you do to her?" asked Violet, crawling and then standing up after the explosions cleared.

"Simple, Fiona is now a part of Scream. I love bass guitarists, they are so sassy!" he said.

"What?" asked Josh, "Since when?"

Fiona giggled, "Oh, Bandstand Rangers. You are so naïve. I think we should give them the message."

"Agreed, said Kriker, releasing a blue beam from his hand, causing the rangers to flip and land on the ground. Fiona then took out a grenade launcher and angled it in the air.

"This is not good," said Josh, gulping in response.

Fiona shot three of them in the air, angling up and then down at the rangers. Beck looked up as they were all in an equilateral triangle, heading toward them.

"HIT THE DECK!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

_(Sandra vocalizes on the microphone- Commercial Break)_

_

* * *

_

(Fiona plays her bass guitar- Commercial End)

The rangers were sitting in the kitchen all tied up in bandages. With Sandra screaming, Beck smacked his hand on the table and turned to the other rangers in a quick understatement, "I can't believe Fiona is a traitor."

Cam turned to him, "I think we realized that."

"Uh, if she threw grenades," said Violet, looking at him, "Then she technically is… OUCH!"

"What?" asked Josh, "Are you okay?"

"My ankle," said Violet, gripping it, "It's in pain again. What was I thinking going out there?"

"It was unexpected," said Cam.

Jason sighed as he looked at them, "Look at it this way. At least Fiona is alive and well. Right now, we need to find a way to bring her on our side and find an antidote to heal Sandra."

"Well, like Amy said, it's easier said than done," said Josh.

Suddenly, Amy's laptop began to flash back and forth. As Beck, Cam, Josh and Violet hopped over there, Fiona stood there smiling with a gun in her hand.

"Fiona, what is it?" asked Jason.

"Simple, I have something you're looking for. If you guys are MAN enough, why don't you meet me at the Rusturf Tunnel, if you dare," she said smiling.

Before the rangers could say anything, Fiona automatically turned off the communication.

"Fiona, I swear," said Beck, "Rangers, let's go."

Jason looked at them as they went to leave. Violet was about to go, but suddenly she landed on the ground, "Uh… I think I will sit out on this one."

"Okay," said Beck, "Actually, I think it's best. You can watch Sandra and help Amy if possible."

Jason nodded, "Alright, then I guess it's settled. Be careful."

* * *

Two minutes later…

Deep within the Rusturf Tunnel, there was a small outside area where there were boulders all over the place. There, Fiona was smiling as she walked around, laughing sadistically as she sat down on the grass. She then noticed Kriker, who appeared, giving her a shoulder massage.

"How does that feel?" he said.

"Oh," said Fiona, "I feel happy."

Kriker smiled, "Okay, gorgeous."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

The voice coming from Beck bellowed out as the male rangers stood there with their Band Bikes held up. Fiona picked up her AK-47 and stood there, "How dare you show up?"

"Roadsters, Venomox!" yelled Kriker.

Suddenly, an army of Roadsters appeared with Venomox magically appearing in purple bright lights. The rangers stood there, ready to battle. Fiona pointed the gun and pulled the trigger. The rangers dodged as bullet holes hit the rocks.

"All-out attack, commence!" yelled Kriker.

Suddenly, Fiona screamed with the Roadsters as they went to attack. Cam jumped up and kicked two Roadsters in the chest. He then ducked and punched another creature in the stomach. He then turned around and punched one of them that were coming toward him. Next, Josh kicked three of them in the stomach and then headed toward Fiona. Fiona smacked him with her gun and threw him on the ground, making the Roadsters come to finish them. Josh swept them with his legs, causing them to land on the ground. Meanwhile, Venomox released another Signal Beam, causing Beck to yell as he landed on the ground. Venomox laughed as his head came across, ready to use another Poison Fang, and aiming his fangs at Beck was exactly right. Beck went to retreat, but his head was too fast for him. He closed his eyes, ready to take the hit. However, he heard a little scream. He opened his eyes and looked to see Fiona scream. Toxic poisons were inflicting her body as she landed on the ground. Kriker, gasping, looked to see her crawl on the ground.

"Fiona, here!" he said. He took out a golden container. As he opened it, Fiona drank it. The rangers watched as Fiona closed her eyes. The marks on her neck began to disappear as she stood up. She took out her gun and looked at Kriker, "Thank you."

"Here, take this. Guard it with your life," said Kriker, "Meanwhile, I trash these three musicians."

Beck turned around, "Stop!"

Suddenly, Fiona began to shoot again. The rangers yelled as they ducked, seeing the ground fly up in their faces. As she got on her motorcycle, she drove off into the cave. The rangers turned around as Venomox began to release three Signal Beams.

"Bandstand, ROCK OUT!" yelled the rangers.

Upon morphing, the rangers took the hit of the beams. As the rangers landed on the ground, Beck took out his icicle crystal, "Rangers, Rockstar Power!"

"Rockstar Power, Unleash!"

Transforming into their forms, Beck started running toward the creature. Creating an X-Scissor Attack, Beck tried to slash Venomox. However, Venomox flew up and slashed Beck in the back. The red ranger landed on the ground. He then jumped up and used a Poison Tail attack on Josh and Cam. Kriker laughed as he took out his communicator, "Metallica, are you watching?"

"Yes," said Metallica, "Very good job. It seems that this has been the best plan ever."

As Kriker looked up, the rangers yelled as they were shot again by the Signal Beams. They landed on the ground, trying to get up from the powerful explosion.

"Ha, this is the end for the Poké Rangers Bandstand as we know it," he said.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a motorcycle roar. Kriker looked up as he saw Fiona drive off the cliff with the motorcycle with Violet on it. Violet took out Fiona's rocket launcher and started shooting rockets down at Kriker and Venomox. The creatures yelled as they landed on the ground.

"Fiona, what are you doing? And why is Violet with you?" asked Kriker.

Fiona laughed as she took off her motorcycle attire, wearing only her usual normal clothes. However, it was different. She wore a white v-neck t-shirt with yellow sleeves. She also had an orange skirt with yellow shorts and wore yellow converse shoes. Hopping off the motorcycle, Violet looked at Venomox, "I'm here for one reason only, to kill you."

"Yep," said Fiona, "You fell for the trap so easily."

"Easily?" asked Kriker.

Suddenly, a green flash appeared from out of nowhere as it swept through most of the Roadsters. The green flash turned into a Scyther, transforming into Sandra. Sandra smiled, looking at Kriker, "I'm alive."

"Where's the antidote?" asked Kriker.

"Simple," said Fiona, "I gave some of it to Sandra and Sandra was able to heal itself. Amy, our famous technician checked to see if it could also heal other wounds and it did. I healed Fiona's ankle problem."

"But, I thought I put you under control," said Kriker.

Fiona laughed, "When you gave me the pill supposedly for me to become evil, you turned around to your friends just in time for me to switch it with a Blue Gusher that I threw in my mouth. It's called acting."

She then turned toward the guys, "Let us ladies handle this freak. You guys sit out."

"But," said Beck, "Fiona… I…"

Suddenly, Fiona winked at him and pushed him to the ground. She and the other rangers took out their morphers, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Fiona and Beck then took out their icicle necklaces and placed them in the morphers, "Rockstar Power, unleash!"

The Beedrill spirit swung across Fiona's body as she began to have stripes on her body with two needles attached to her arms with wings on her body. Next, the Politoed flew across Sandra's body. Sandra began to have frog-like hands with a yellow swirl attached to her stomach. She began to also have green frog legs as well as she landed on the ground with the rest.

"Rangers ready," said the girls.

Taking out their Notation Sabers, the sabers released a powerful energy beam, which it Venomox. Fiona and Sandra then jumped up, ready to fight.

"Twineedle!" yelled Fiona.

"Aqua Jet!" yelled Sandra.

As Fiona stabbed Venomox in the chest, Sandra crashed into Venomox like a beam of water. As Venomox landed on the ground, Violet then turned to them, "Serene Blaster, Assist Power!"

Suddenly, the rangers use their power and pour it into the blaster. A white blast of energy came out as Venomox screamed in pain. Venomox landed on the ground. However, it was still standing. Beck and the other guys walked toward the other rangers.

"Rangers, time for the finisher!" said Beck.

The five rangers nodded as they took out their morphers, setting the tempo. They began to charge right toward Venomox.

"Oh boy…," said Kriker.

"Rockstar Rangers, Giga Impact!"

Suddenly, they all began to glow brightly as they combined into one blast of energy, going right through Venomox. The rangers jumped out as they landed on the ground on two feet. The beast yelled as they exploded behind them.

"YES!" said Fiona.

Suddenly, Kriker stood there in anger, "This is just the beginning."

As he played his electric guitar, blue beams shot out of it. As it surrounded Venomox, it began to grow quite bigger. He screamed, releasing tons of sludge. The rangers yelled as the sludge started melting the rocks. Beck turned to the others, "Let's do it!"

As the zords were released, the rangers, unmorphed, got into their zords.

Setting the tempo to 240, the rangers stood there together as they combined,

"Super Rockband Fusion!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit. Gardevoir jumped up from the ground and a greenish pink light enveloped the Pokémon spirit. Suddenly, it transformed into a mysterious Gallade with pink arms instead of green and it had silver armor on her feet and arms. The Bandstand Megazord split into the five zords, surrounding Gardevoir. The Politoed split into legs and connected to Gallade's legs. The Kricketune's body split in half. The front and back connected to the Gallade's torso. The Beedrill split in half and connected to either side of Gallade's arms. The Chimeco swung around the waist of the Megazord, with its face aimed at the front. Finally, the Chatot was placed on the back of Gallade's head. The six rangers sat together in the cockpit. It was bright silver with red banners of black notes behind them. They sat in three and three. On the top, there was Josh, Violet, and Cam and then on the bottom there was Fiona, Beck, and Sandra.

"Melodic Bandstand Megazord!"

Venomox laughed as he looked at the massive beast, "FOOLS, THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN DEFEAT ME WITH THAT PIECE OF JUNK!"

Releasing a Signal Beam, the Melodic Bandstand Megazord stood there as a shield of blue light surrounded it, causing the beams to dissipate, hence Protect. The Melodic Bandstand Megazord jumped up and used a Mega Kick on the beast. Venomox tried to strike, but missed as it was being kicked around by the Melodic Bandstand Megazord. As his head stretched out, the Melodic Bandstand Megazord grabbed it and threw the monster up and over the air. The neck couldn't shrink back and there was a crack in his chest.

"Perfect," said Beck, "Bandstand Guitar!"

As the nozzle popped out, the Bandstand Guitar began to charge up its Assist Power. Suddenly, a beam of energy struck out as Venomox took the final hit, thus being destroyed. The Melodic Bandstand Megazord stood in response.

* * *

After the concert…

The moon was bright as the rangers packed up to head to the next town. However, they decided to have one more volleyball match. As Jason stood refereeing, Fiona served them. However, every time one of the guys went for it, they missed. The score was 4-0. It was once again, Fiona's serve. The guys decided to sit down.

"What?" asked Fiona.

"You win," said Beck.

"Oh come on, you sore losers. Get up!" said Fiona.

"Hell no," said Josh.

"I guess then you are not going to have dinner with the girls because I bought tickets to Amii's Fashion Convention," said Fiona, smiling, "Courtesy of fan girls."

"WHAT?" asked Cam, "Amii Chii? Where?"

"The hottest goddess on Earth and so perfect?" asked Morris, "Really? Now, I want to know!"

"Lilycove City. We should get there by the time we arrive. It could be fun!" said Fiona.

Josh sighed, "Okay."

"Great. Now, let's play!" said Fiona, throwing the ball into the air.

**

* * *

**

Next Chapter:

**Josh: Ah, the Rusturf Tunnel, the open air!  
**

**Cam: A village again?**

**Beck: Why are they frozen?**

**Violet: Great. I'm stuck wearing a brace, and you guys are frozen. **

**Cam: What can I do?**

**Amy: You are going to need to keep on walking that way in order to get the antidote. **

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 28: Walk This Way**

****

Cam: Another antidote? Great.

* * *

A/N: So, yeah. I loved writing this episode. And I thought it would be fun. The next chapter is the last filler chapter and then we have two more chapters which are considered major important plots to the season. Please review if you haven't.


	28. Walk This Way

A/N: Here's Chapter 28! Lyrics of both Chapter 27 and 28 are from Aerosmith. :D

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_The rangers continue their performances, and they ran into the Legend Killers and many Scream beasts. After defeating their latest monster, Metallica summons Zekoshira: an angel of death, who is supposedly very powerful and nearly wiped out the rangers. Beck feels depressed that he doesn't feel like he's an awesome ranger and as a result, Morris tells him to stand up and do what he can do to save the world. The rangers gain Rockstar Power to defeat Zekoshira, the Fallen Angel. After that, the rangers have fun in Verdanturf Town before their concert, that is until Kriker and Venomox appears. Venomox poisons Sandra, which causes Fiona to switch sides. However, acting it, Fiona only did it to get the antidote which healed Sandra. The rangers then defeated their enemy and are heading to the next town_

_**Backstroke lover always hidin' 'neath the covers  
'Til I talked to your daddy he say  
He said you ain't seen nothin' 'til you're down on a MUFF AND  
Then you're sure to be a-changin' your way  
I met a cheerleader was a real young bleeder  
Oh the times I could reminisce  
'Cause the best things of lovin' with her sister and her cousin  
Only started with a little kiss  
A like this**_

See-saw swingin' with the boys in the school  
And your feet flyin' up in the air  
Singin' hey diddle diddle  
With your kitty in the middle of the swing like you didn't care  
So I took a big chance at the high school dance  
With a missy who was ready to play  
Wasn't me she was foolin' 'cause she knew what she was doin'  
And I know love was here to stay  
When she told me to

Walk this way  
Walk this way  
Walk this way  
Walk this way  
Walk this way  
Walk this way  
Walk this way  
Walk this way

A just gimme a kiss  
Like this

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as the rangers were sitting in the RV, awaiting their next destination. As Jason kept driving headed through the Rusturf Tunnel, all the rangers could do was sit and practice. Beck was drumming away, smacking his drumsticks on the drums. He waved his head back and forth, listening to the rhythm.

"Yeah," he said, "I got this!"

Cam looked at him as he played two chords on his guitar, "You need to slow your pace."

Beck looked at him, "Oh come on, Cam."

Cam grinned from ear to ear as he took out a piece of paper from Beck's music book. Beck went to protest, but Cam sat down and went to write his thoughts on paper.

"What are you up to?" asked Beck.

"Writing a song. I thought about making a single to this," said Cam.

"What song is that?" asked Beck.

"I don't know. Thank gosh this comes in handy," said Cam.

He grabbed a yellow book which said Shortcuts to Hit Songwriting. Grinning he flipped the book to a list of words, which could help to make great titles.

"Great. Done," said Cam, "Now to look."

Beck rolled his eyes as he went to attack the drums. Suddenly, the door slammed wide open next to him as Josh marched into the room and took the drumsticks. He then slammed them on the floor.

"What was that for?" asked Beck.

"Your drums are great. But, you play them too much. STOP! I need to practice my keyboard!" he yelled.

As he went to leave, he slipped on the drumsticks, causing him to land on the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Cam.

"… Woe is me," said Josh, closing his eyes and landing on the ground.

* * *

**Beck:** Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The six rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The Legend Killers arrive)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use their special attack)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms with the Gallade Battle Zord next to them)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 28: Walk this Way_

_(and Deal with the Pain)_

* * *

The sounds of snoring could be heard all over Scream Mountain… with the exception of the following people: Killer Red and Soundwave. They decided to stay up and practice since they are about to perform soon.

"Come on, wrong chord and timing!" said Killer Red.

Soundwave looked at him, "Do you honestly think I care? No."

As he continued to play the guitar, he then turned to Killer Red, "You know something?"

"What?" asked Killer Red.

"Ever since the Legend Killers showed up, all we have been doing is going on the sidelines and now, courtesy of Metallica's new power, it makes me mad to see him, Kriker, and the Legend Killers get all the glory."

"So, what do you say?" asked Killer Red, "If we do something."

"Do what?" asked Soundwave.

"Create a metallic beast to destroy the rangers before they wake up!" said Killer Red, "It's full proof. Courtesy of Mariah's book of monsters that the Legend Killers had, I can create something awesome!"

"I think I should shoot you. Why?" asked Soundwave, looking at the guitarist. The guitarist smiled as he headed toward the monster machine.

"Simple, leave this to me," said Killer Red, pressing random chord buttons, "I have an idea."

The RV peaked out of the Rusturf Tunnel, heading on Route 116 toward Rustboro City. But, as a result, they saw an orange fence across with a white sign that said Road Closed on it.

"What? ROAD CLOSED?" asked Jason.

Violet sighed as she looked at him, "Well, we tried to get to Rustboro. I know we were heading to Fallarbor, but…"

"Well," said Beck, pointing to the window, "What is that?"

The rangers looked at the windshield. There was a path that went up the hill with a green sign that said, "Fallarbor Town…. 50 miles."

"Perfect," said Jason.

Turning right, they were heading north toward Fallarbor Town. Driving upwards, all Cam could see was trees and then all mountainous terrain. As they continued to drive up, all they could see was the rocky road twisting back and forth. Josh and the others were flying back and forth as they hit the rocky area.

"Uh… I don't mean to be a pain but I'm already in pain! I have a headache!" yelled Josh.

"Shut up," said Jason, "This road leads to Meteor Falls."

"I remember this road," said Violet, "It was a bumpy ride from Slateport City to there."

"Why?" asked Fiona.

"Well… the day we lost our Turbo powers that day, we thought we were done for. We had to escape this road to Meteor Falls, however I never took a bumpy ride. We went so fast," said Violet, "JASON, DRIVE FASTER!"

Jason looked at Violet, "Keep screaming. I will… eventually."

Violet sighed as they kept driving through the mountains. After reaching the mountaintop, Jason pressed the gas as they drove straight through the mountainous region, getting them to the eastern part of Hoenn. Violet smiled as she saw the Meteor Falls base.

"Stop here," said Violet.

"What?" asked Jason.

"Trust me," said Violet.

As the RV stopped at the base of Meteor Falls, the doors opened up. Violet smiled as she walked into the bottom entrance. There, it used to be an auto shop.

"Tara closed it," said Violet, taking out her keys. Opening the glass doors, the rangers went in.

"This is an auto shop?" asked Cam, "I'm quite pleased."

Violet nodded, "Upstairs."

As the team walked upstairs, Jason looked at her as she went to open the door, "What's behind the door?"

"Where I have been when the family was up to visit," said Violet.

Fiona looked at her, "You mean…"

Violet nodded, "Yes. Five years ago, the original base the rangers had was the Sky Pillar. It was destroyed and now it's used as a sanctuary for the rangers… and we're trying to rebuild some of it. But, this is the rangers' secondary base from 2007 onward: Meteor Falls Command Center!"

As the door opened, the rangers walked into the Meteor Falls base. The observation table was placed to the right of them with the control console in ont of them. A TV was placed on the wall. As the rangers then turned around, they noticed eight holes with windows placed on them. Each hole had a ranger suit from the Mighty Morphin' series. On top, there were four posters: Mighty Morphin', Overtech Overdrive, Turbo, and In Space.

"Get out!" said Sandra, "The base of the rangers!"

"Well, the Space Rangers had their MegaShip," said Violet, "But, this was the main thing for three years."

"I know that voice," said a voice. Heading down the steps, Claydol was floating up and landing on the ground. She gasped in response to what she heard, "Violet, hi!"

"Hey," said Violet, hugging Claydol. Claydol turned around, "Oh wow, so the Bandstand Rangers. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you," said Beck, "I'm Beck and…"

"Beck, I'm psychic. I know who all of you are: Beck, Sandra, Josh, Cam, Violet, Jason, Morris, Amy… and Fiona."

Floating over to her, Claydol sighed, "Well, I sense something about you."

"What do you mean?" asked Fiona.

"Well, I know your secret, courtesy of Rayquaza. I just never thought it would ever happen!" said Claydol, "I'm in joy!"

Violet looked at Claydol, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Amy's phone started ringing. As Amy reached into her pocket, she opened her phone. Gasping in response, she hung up the phone, "Guys! There's a Carracosta monster on the loose in Rustboro City. People are freezing to death."

"Really," said Beck, "Let's go team."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Rustboro City, there was a black Carracosta monster with yellow stripes on the back of his body. He also had a traffic light attached to the top of his head. There were four lights: red, yellow, teal, and purple. He was laughing as he was walking toward the citizens.

"Take some of this! ICE BEAM!" he yelled.

Shooting teal beams, citizens were frozen in response to his attack. The monster laughed as he looked at the frozen cluster. He then turned toward the other citizens who were running away, they were then frozen by the attack.

"YES!" he yelled.

"Hey, you!" yelled Beck.

The six rangers rushed over into the city, morphed ready to go. Beck chuckled, "Who says you had a right to destroy our way of life?"

"Uh… uh… uh… I don't know," said the monster, "Killer Red and Soundwave sent me. Metalica didn't order an attack!"

"Of course," said Fiona.

"But, I will freeze you!" he yelled, shooting Ice Beams. The six rangers dodged the attack. The monster turned around as he went to shoot again. Josh dodged it as the beam hit the canisters.

"Damn!" said Beck, "Rangers, Rockstar Power!"

As they went to put their crystals in, the creature released three ice beams. Beck, Fiona, and Sandra were encased in a frozen box.

"SANDRA, FIONA, BECK!" yelled Josh, "Why… I oughta!"

"Let's see if you like this," said the beast, "Thunderbolt!"

Releasing a thunderbolt, Josh yelled as he landed on the ground. Sparks were flying from his body, trying to move.

"It hurts to move," said Josh, grumbling as he was trying to get up. Violet turned to Cam, "He's paralyzed!"

Violet took out her Serene Blaster and released white beams. The monster roared as he was hit hard by the attack.

"Why that was a bit hard, allow me to thank you. TOXIC!"

Purple sludge came out of the traffic light, causing Violet to scream in response. Violet landed on the ground, feeling the poisonous attack. Next, Cam turned around, "How dare you!"

He laughed, "I am just getting started: Flamethrower!"

As he released a flame attack, Cam yelled as he began to feel harsh rubbing and burning in response. The monster laughed as he started running away. Cam transformed out. He gasped as he saw all the burns on his body. Violet was on the ground, poisoned with Josh, paralyzed. The other three rangers were frozen in response.

"Amy, we have a problem," said Cam, taking out his morpher.

"Oh, and just to make things worse," said the beast, releasing a white beam from his body. Cam yelled as his legs started moving, "Oh, shit. I can't stop running!"

Violet, who was on the ground, put her hand on her forehead, "Damn it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Scream Mountain…

Metallica walked down the stairs, stretching out his arms. The Roadsters made him a massive breakfast. As he sat down to eat, he was having a great morning. Suddenly, he noticed the monster. Metallica nearly tossed his pancakes as he saw him, "Carraflictor, who summoned you?"

"Well," said Carraflictor, "Killer Red and Soundwave did."

"RAT!" yelled Killer Red, popping up. Metallica stabbed the fork in his pancakes, "What the hell did you do?"

"We thought we would be awesome if we did something to please you, so we decided to create havoc. What do you think of this monster?" asked Soundwave.

"He's awesome. We have literally caused status problems and movements to everybody," said Killer Red.

"I wasn't asking you," said Soundwave.

Metallica sighed, "Good job. Now, you guys need to just keep doing it. Why did you summon him anyway?"

Killer Red and Soundwave sighed as they walked away, trying to ignore the question. Metallica was going to release his hand out and strike, but he decided to turn his attention to the monster, "Go and inflict while I have my morning pancakes."

"Yes, sir!" he said, disappearing.

* * *

Meanwhile at Meteor Falls…

"This is bad," said Claydol, "They are frozen, Josh is paralyzed, Violet's in critical condition, poisoned, and you are burnt and can't seem to stop moving."

Cam nodded as he was being pushed down by Jason and Morris. Amy stepped on his right foot, to cause him to stop moving. But, his left foot kept moving up and down, "And it hurts to run. Stupid burns."

"Anyway," said Amy, "Looking at Claydol, is there a solution to this?"

Josh nodded as he sat in a chair, "Please?"

Claydol nodded, "Yes!"

"There is?" asked Violet, who slowly rose up from the ground wearing a white cloth to lower the fever she had. Claydol's eyes began to glow bright blue as the remote came closer to Claydol. Turning the TV on, he went to use the console. The console started glowing as the TV began to show the Hoenn Region and a white dot that appeared north of Meteor Falls.

"What is that?" asked Amy.

"The Flowers of Algernon," said Claydol, "They only bloom once a year. Today is the day that they bloom. If Cam can get up to the top and pluck one, Carraflictor's spell will be broken once Cam uses it on him."

"But, he needs to use Waterfall, doesn't he?" asked Amy.

"I have that covered," said Cam, taking out a Poké Ball.

_(Cam starts strumming the guitar on the stage. Commercial Break)_

_

* * *

_

(Cam continues strumming. Commercial End)

Meanwhile, Carraflictor shot white lights at people. People couldn't stop walking or running. Some were poisoned and walking and there were some who burning and screaming while they were running. Carraflictor laughed as he kept shooting beams at them.

"You know what?" asked Killer Red, "Why don't we go to Fallarbor Town and infect the people there?"

"Agreed," said Soundwave, "But, I think we should infect the whole northern region. You know what that means…"

Killer Red laughed, "Soundwave, go ahead."

Soundwave turned up the voltage as he released a green beam of energy from his mouth, which wrapped around Carraflictor. Carraflictor screamed as he grew ten times bigger and looked at them.

"We are going to infect Northwest Hoenn! Let's go! To Fallarbor Town!"

* * *

Meteor Falls…

While Josh sat down, unable to move. Violet was still walking around. Very slowly, she would fall, but managed to pick herself up. The poison affected her, but it was slowly in her system. She then turned to Sandra, Beck, and Fiona who were frozen.

"This sucks," said Violet, taking out an Antidote and spraying it on herself. Josh looked at her, "Does that help?"

"Yeah," said Violet, "But it's only temporary. You want a Paralyze Heal?"

"Please," said Josh.

Violet took out a yellow spray and started spraying Josh's body. Josh's fingers began to move as he slowly got up. Josh smiled, "I can move! How long does it last?"

Amy smiled, "Well, it will last for at least an hour. The symptoms will be reactive again."

Suddenly, the alarms began going off in Meteor Falls. Claydol sighed, remembering the last time the alarm went off. He saw Carraflictor shooting toxic sludge all over the place, causing Pokémon to become poisoned and then they were frozen in their tracks on the television set. He turned toward the others.

"It seems Carraflictor has gotten bigger and badder," said Claydol.

Violet turned to Josh. Josh looked at her, "What are you going to do?"

Violet sighed, "Since I'm the only one who can move, its best you stay."

Taking out her Metronome Morpher, she slowly walked outside as she turned the tempo to the number.

"Gardevoir Zord, Unleash!" yelled Violet.

Suddenly, the Gardevoir Zord came out of her morpher. Violet jumped up and landed in the cockpit. Placing her morpher in the cockpit, she turned toward Carraflictor. The beast laughed as he saw the Gardevoir monster.

"Really?" asked Carraflictor, "A Gardevoir? How about Thunderbolt Paralysis?"

The traffic light released a yellow bolt of lightning. Gardevoir laughed as it teleported, dodging the attack. Carraflictor turned around, "Where are you?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Cam was running on the mountainous terrain. He was huffing and puffing as he looked at the sun. The sun was heading to the east as he continued on his way toward the waterfall. He began to see double as a sense of lightheadedness came over him.

"I can't do this," he said, "I'm so tired."

As he reached for the water, he noticed a black beam pop out of his morpher. Chatot magically appeared and landed on the ground.

"_Cam, don't give up. Everyone's counting on you!"_

Cam sighed as he ran into the rocky cliffs. He then stopped and ran in place, "You're crazy!"

"_Trust me," _said Chatot.

Cam nodded as he took out his Poké Ball, "Dragonair, I choose you!"

Opening his Poké Ball, Dragonair magically appeared. Landing on the water, Cam hopped on and held on as his legs were kicking in the air non-stop.

"Waterfall!"

Dragonair nodded as it climbed up the waterfall, landing on the river. As Cam hopped off, he saw the sun setting more to the west. He headed over to see that there were pink flowers with red stripes on the petals. He grabbed at least a bunch and was about to head over. Suddenly, he yelled as he landed on the ground. The burns were getting harsh and painful. Cam went to sniff the flowers. A pink glow came from the flowers, surrounding Cam. Cam opened his eyes as he felt all the burns going away from him. The movement stopped.

"It worked," he said, "Now, I'm going to get him. Dragonair, return!"

As he reached out his Poké Ball, the Dragonair suddenly began to glow bright red as it sucked into his Poké Ball. Cam took out his morpher, "Chatot Zord, unleash!'

As the Chatot Zord was released, Cam landed on top of it. Chatot screeched as it flew across the land, heading toward the battlefield. As it soared toward the monster, Carraflictor screamed as the flowers unleashed its odor. As the pink light surrounded the whole area, it went all over the place. Violet began to feel a little better.

Inside Meteor Falls, Josh and the others began to glow bright pink as they were released from the spell. Josh stretched out his arms, "I feel so great!"

"ACHOO!" yelled Beck, turning toward Josh, "I'm freezing!"

"You're not the only one," said Sandra, shivering.

"Can we get going?" asked Fiona, looking at the TV. Josh nodded as he headed out the door, following the other three, who were walking like Psyducks to the outside balcony. As they were about to release their zords, they noticed that Carraflictor was already handled.

"Brave Bird!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Carraflictor landed on the ground as it flew across in a red streak of light. Violet then changed the tempo on her morpher.

"Gardevoir, Battle Change!" yelled Violet.

Gardevoir jumped up from the ground and a greenish pink light enveloped the Pokémon spirit. Suddenly, it transformed into a mysterious Gallade with pink arms instead of green and it had silver armor on her feet and arms. Her eyes were red as Violet's zord stood.

"Gallade Battle Zord, rock out!"

As the Gallade landed on the ground, Carraflictor turned around.

"Psyshock!" screamed Violet.

Suddenly, a blast of psychic energy came out, causing Carraflictor to land on the ground. Chatot turned around.

"Cam, let's use Rockstar Power!" said Chatot.

"You got it, bro. Rockstar Power, Unleash!" yelled Cam.

As a black aura surrounded the Chatot zord, it began to fly up to the sky and flip downward toward the monster, spinning.

"ACROBATICS!"

SMACK! Carraflictor yelled as the traffic light, containing the status problems landed on the ground.

"Cam!" said Violet.

Cam nodded as he took out his Metronome Morpher. A black light came out and it was channeled through the Battle Zord. Violet then began to use her own power. The Gallade Battle Zord made an X with her arms as the Battle Zord aimed at Carraflictor. The beast stood there aghast as Violet opened her eyes.

"Gallade Battle Zord, Assist Power!"

A cosmic ball of energy was developing from the power given. Gallade's eyes began to glow bright blue as it was relinquished toward the monster. Carraflictor yelled as the energy bomb destroyed him. A massive explosion occurred. The Gallade Battle Zord began to glow bright white and turned back into Gardevoir.

"YEAH!" yelled Cam, "Win!"

"You better believe it," said Violet.

* * *

Later that night…

Claydol smiled as he sat the Bandstand Rangers down to a nice dinner. Cam smiled as he sat with the other rangers. Beck patted Cam on the back, "Good job. Thanks for saving the day."

"Anything for you guys," said Cam, "However, my knees are crying in pain."

Fiona giggled, "It must be funny for you. Running around while feeling the burns."

"Ha ha," said Cam, smiling.

"Well, I wonder what's for dinner?" asked Amy, "It smells really good."

Suddenly, the door slammed open as Morris and Claydol came out with a big black tray with forty hamburgers.

"Alright, how many Miltank died in the making of these burgers?" asked Amy.

"They were already dead," said Jason, "We don't have slaughterhouses in Hoenn. When Pokémon die of old age, we use their bodies for food."

"We have them in Verger," said Amy, eating a burger, "Not bad."

"Yep," said Jason, "We also have lettuce, tomato berry slices, pickles, mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, hell even bacon from Grumpig."

"How many Pokémon get killed for our consumption?" asked Amy. She sighed as she ate one more burger. After eating two, she noticed each ranger eating like five or six burgers. She sighed as she went to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Beck.

"I'm going vegetarian!" said Amy, slamming the door.

Beck sighed as he went to finish eating.

As Amy headed out the door, she walked into the RV. She turned around as she looked at the laptop. She turned it on, as she went to finish. After making a cup of coffee, she sipped and looked at it.

"Perfect. Beck's going to love this!" said Amy.

**

* * *

**

Next Chapter:

**Beck: … I am just going to take a walk.**

**Cam: What's with him?**

**Sandra: Today was the fifth anniversary of his father's death. **

**Fiona: Wow. **

**Josh: Uh, we have a new monster to deal with?**

**Violet: It's powerful.**

**Beck: What can I do?**

**?: With power, comes great responsibility**

**Violet: No way…**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 29: Carry On My Wayward Son**

**Beck: Wow, this instrumental power packs quite a punch!**

* * *

A/N: So, yeah… Cam saved the day for once! I thought you guys would all get at least a good, decent filler chapter. I used MMPR for that one. Too bad I never used it in the first season… oh well. So, in about three chapters I am going to give you a sneak peak of the next season: Poké Rangers Samurai and what's to come because there is 23 chapters left after this. Alright, please review. And I didn't want to this but I had to. No Pokémon were harmed… except for Grumpig and Miltank. Lol.

Okay, review. :D


	29. Carry On My Wayward Son

A/N: So, here's Chapter 29…

* * *

_The rangers continue their performances, and they ran into the Legend Killers and many Scream beasts. After defeating their latest monster, Metallica summons Zekoshira: an angel of death, who is supposedly very powerful and nearly wiped out the rangers. Beck feels depressed that he doesn't feel like he's an awesome ranger and as a result, Morris tells him to stand up and do what he can do to save the world. The rangers gain Rockstar Power to defeat Zekoshira, the Fallen Angel. After that, the rangers have fun in Verdanturf Town before their concert, that is until Kriker and Venomox appears. Venomox poisons Sandra, which causes Fiona to switch sides. However, acting it, Fiona only did it to get the antidote which healed Sandra. The rangers then defeated their enemy and are heading to the next town. On their way to Fallarbor, Violet decides to stop at Meteor Falls and visit Claydol. Kriker and Soundwave decide to defeat the rangers by sending a Carrafflicter, who gave everybody status problems and caused Cam to run. Cam ran toward Route 114 and the Flowers of Algernon. Picking up the flowers, he destroyed the beast with Violet's Gallade Battle Zord. Now, en route to Fallarbor Town, the rangers learn that their next adventure is fast…_

* * *

Next song is by Kansas…

_**Carry on my wayward son**_

_**There'll be peace when you are done**_

_**Lay your weary head to rest**_

_**Don't you cry no more…**_

"Here we go," said Jason, "Fallarbor Town."

Stopping at the gas station, the rangers walked out to see the town. It was all mountainous terrain with red like cabins. There was a lot of ash and metamorphic rock that lay on the ground as the rangers were heading into town without band instruments. Most of the people knew who they were, but decided not to attack with autographs. As they looked at the Fallarbor Contest Hall, a smile appeared on Fiona's face as they sat down and looked at the mountain range.

"This place is magnificent," said Fiona.

"Mmm… the mountain air really is beautiful," said Sandra, lifting her arms in the air, "Now, I want to really have some fun!"

"Can we set up first?" asked Cam.

"Yeah," said Josh, "Let's go."

As the four of them left, they forgot that one ranger was not with them at the present time. Looking at the mountain range, Beck climbed up the mountain and sat on a piece of flat rock. Reaching into his pants, he took out his wallet. Looking at the picture, he turned around as he looked at the sky.

"Dad, I miss you," he said, clenching onto the picture. A tear was coming out of his eye.

As he was looking at the sky, Groutron snickered. He was watching him from a far and snuck toward a rock formation.

"Oh, Beck, what I have in store for you. You might join your father, that is, if you are the lucky one," he said, chuckling, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**Beck:** Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The six rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The Legend Killers arrive)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use their special attack)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms with the Gallade Battle Zord next to them)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 29: Carry on My Wayward Son_

* * *

Fallarbor Contest Hall…

The rangers finished setting up the stage and they were all sitting down as they were talking to fans. Signing autographs, Josh turned around to notice that there was one seat missing. He continued signing them, that is, until he reached one of the fans.

"Excuse me, where's the drummer?" he asked.

Josh looked up, "Honestly, I have no idea."

Cam turned around, "Beck's not back yet?"

"Nope," said Sandra, "He disappeared when we stepped foot into town."

"I wonder what's eating him?" asked Fiona, signing a new autograph.

"Hmm….," said Sandra.

As they continued signing, everyone turned around as Beck walked in. Smiling, he passed the fans as he went toward the seat next to Josh. Ready to sign, Josh hovered over.

"You are late," he said.

"And?" asked Beck, signing autographs and shaking people's hands.

"Something's wrong. I can tell," said Josh.

Beck turned around, "Josh, just don't bother me."

"Oh come on, Beck," said Josh.

"Not now," said Beck.

Josh turned around, "Beck…"

Suddenly, Beck stood up instantly and grabbed Josh by the collar of his shirt and yelled, "I SAID NOT NOW!"

There was a long period of silence as they stood there. The fans stood in shock and the paparazzi were coming in, shooting photos. Beck turned around to one of the cameraman, "You put that in the paper, I'll sue your magazine company!"

The reporter, seeing Beck's rage, decided to run away. Beck pushed Josh on the ground as he left the Contest Hall. Josh turned to the other rangers, who were surprised.

"Wow," said Fiona, "He hasn't acted that way since Petalburg City."

* * *

An hour later…

Beck was sitting on the rocks, throwing pebbles down at the rocky cliffs. He shook his head as he went to lay on the bedrock, throwing more pebbles. Sighing, he turned to see Fiona, who was standing there. He rolled his eyes. However, he was going to be kind to her. The last time he yelled, she got sensitive to him.

"Hey, this is where you were the whole time?" asked Fiona.

Beck nodded, "Nice place, isn't it?"

Fiona smiled, "Indeed, it is a nice place."

"So…," said Beck, "What brings you here?"

Fiona sighed, "What's bugging you?"

Beck silently looked at her and then turned to the sky. Fiona walked closer and sat down next to him. She could tell that his eyes were full of sadness, like he wanted to cry but decided to hold it all in. All she could do was wrap her arms around him. Beck turned around, noticing Fiona just hugging on to him. However, the moment ceased when there were explosions from behind. Fiona and Beck yelled as they rolled on to the ground.

"What was that?" asked Fiona.

"You're telling me," said Beck.

Suddenly, there was a release of fire from the right. The rangers yelled as they dashed toward the dirt. Fiona and Beck turned around as they saw a new beast coming toward them. In addition, there was Groutron and Jiratron who were growling and grinning from ear to ear.

"What do you guys want?" asked Fiona.

"Simple," said Jiratron, "Destroying you guys so Metallica can achieve his dreams. And with Heatrax here, this will eliminate everyone!"

Heatrax grumbled as he stepped up to the plate. He was a big red Snorlax, with the skin design of a Heatran. He also had a big silver helmet atop his head, and huge silver claws on his hands. He started laughing as he looked at them.

"These guys are the rangers? Let's go burn the city!" he yelled.

"How about no?" asked Beck, "Fiona, Rockstar Power!"

Fiona nodded as they took out their Metronome Morphers, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

"Rockstar Power, Unleash!"

Transforming into their super suits, Jiratron laughed as she struck a fighting pose, "Yellow, just because you have an upgrade doesn't mean you can earnestly beat me in a duel."

"Really?" asked Fiona, "We'll see, Poison Jab!"

As she struck Jiratron, Jiratron went to capture it. Instead, Jiratron took the hit as it missed to attack. Jiratron yelled, screaming and landing on the ground. She turned around as Fiona went to attack. Her foot smacked into her face, causing her to land on the ground. Meanwhile, Groutron and Beck were throwing each other to the ground. Groutron struck with his sword, causing Beck to dodge. Beck then swung across toward his shoulder.

"X-Scissor!" he yelled.

Slicing with one stroke, Groutron yelled as he landed on the ground. As he went to strike again, Groutron tripped him, causing him to land on the ground. Beck went to get up, but suddenly Groutron released a Solarbeam from his body. Beck and Fiona yelled as they flew down the mountain causing them to land on the ground. Groutron and Jiratron laughed as they disappeared.

"That was crazy," said Fiona.

"Yeah," said Beck, "Wait, where's Heatrax?"

Suddenly, there were screams in the background. Beck turned around to see fire being unleashed all over the place.

"Never mind," said Beck.

As the two rangers were dashing down the mountain range, they jumped up in streaks of red and yellow light, hitting Heatrax. Heatrax landed on the ground as the two rangers stood there.

"Had enough?" asked Beck.

"Shut up," said Heatrax, "Flamethrower!"

Releasing a flame attack, Beck and Fiona dodged the attack. Suddenly, there were beams of energy shooting Heatrax in the back. Turning around, the rangers were heading toward them.

"Beck," said Sandra, "What's going on?"

"Simple, him," said Beck.

"Wow," said Josh, "They actually sent a strong monster?"

"Let's just get going," said Cam, "Rockstar Power!"

The three rangers upgraded into their forms as they landed on the ground. Violet, who was late, ran toward them, morphed ready to go, "Let's beat some Scream!"

"Scream on this!" said Heatrax. Headbutting Violet, she screamed as she landed on the ground. Beck turned around as he went to strike. Heatrax laughed as he pushed him down and then body slammed him. Beck grumbled, "That's it!"

As the rangers headed toward Heatrax, they began to glow brightly in their colors as they went to strike, "Giga Impact!"

Aiming to strike at the powerful monster, Heatrax laughed as he began to glow bright orange. The rangers yelled as they fell backwards, transforming out of their uniforms.

"Counter!" said Violet.

"Nice," said Beck, getting up from the ground.

Heatrax laughed as he started releasing flames all over his body. The buildings began to burn. Tons of people started screaming as they tried all kinds of things to protect the city. Josh sighed, "No way!"

The fire trucks came just in time as well with all the water-type Pokémon. They blasted water all over the fire, causing smoke to appear and fire to shrink. Beck grumbled, "Let's go!"

* * *

Heading back to the RV, all Beck could do was head into his room. Fiona sighed, "What is with him?"

"I don't know," said Sandra.

As the door swung open, Amy climbed into the RV. Brushing her pants and lab coat, she turned toward the others, "What's wrong?"

"The leader of the drummer isn't really okay," said Violet.

"Why?" asked Amy.

"Won't say anything," said Cam, "Josh and Beck got into a fist fight at the Contest Hall during autograph signatures."

"And I could've won," said Josh, looking at the other rangers, "Beck's an idiot. He knows we are his friends and we usually talk about this. What is his problem?"

"Well," said Amy, "There's only one way."

"What?" asked Cam.

"Ever heard of Solomon?" asked Amy.

"One of the greatest philosophers?" asked Violet.

Amy nodded, "I'm surprised you knew. Anyway, now's not the time to ask. I think it's time for the Solomon Method."

* * *

Five minutes later…

"Hell no!" said Beck, "I'm not doing this."

"Well, Beck. Let me tell you something. Something was out of sync with you when you battled Heatrax. And not to mention to be angry all of a sudden… it's time for some psychiatric treatment."

Beck turned around as Amy threw him on the table. He turned to her, "What are you doing?"

She took out two wires that had suction cups and placed it on his head. He then turned toward her, "What is going on?"

"Just relax," said Amy, "Gardevoir and Chimeco, you ready?"

Suddenly, Gardevoir and Chimeco appeared out of Violet and Josh's morpher.

"_Ready," _said Gardevoir and Chimeco.

Amy nodded, "System ready."

Gardevoir and Chimeco began to glow white and blue as their morphers began to glow. A wave of hypnosis came over Beck. Beck closed his eyes slowly as he began to go into a deep, deep sleep.

"All is well," said Fiona, looking at the computer screen. On the screen, they were able to see Beck's dreams. Beck turned around as he realized he was in Fortree City.

"Fortree City," he said. Walking into the city, he remembered his hometown like the back of his hand. As he sat down, he noticed people running around having fun. Advanced trainers were leaving with Feather Badges in their hands. As he headed toward his home, which was encased in a tree, he opened the door. It was shocking to him. Everything in the living room was broken.

"I remember this day," he said.

* * *

Cam turned toward Beck. He was shaking his head back and forth, groaning in response.

"Hang in there," said Cam, "I know you keep a lot of things to yourself, but if we have to find out like this, we will."

"Well, we don't have to," said Josh, looking at Cam.

Fiona nodded, "Let's just keep watching this dream monitor. Solomon's method is really interesting."

Beck was walking around the living room, picking up some collectables. However, he never expected to look at the calendar. His eyes grew large, looking at it. He shook his head as he dropped the stuff.

"Today… April 6th. The day my dad died," he said.

Sandra jumped up in response, "Whoa! I remember that day."

Cam and Josh looked at each other. They knew too. Amy, Fiona, and Violet were giving puzzled looks as Sandra sighed, "Beck's dad died five years ago."

Amy looked at her, "That explains it."

"But, how long does it take for an average person to get over it?" asked Josh.

Amy sighed, "It depends on the person. Beck might have been holding this is in too long which explained his angry temper."

"When we finish Metallica and Scream, etc, remind me to use it on my mom," said Josh.

Fiona sighed, "Well…"

Suddenly, the alarm started going off. However, Beck wasn't awakened by the loud banging sound of the alarm. They all knew what it was though, Heatrax ready to strike.

"Will Beck be okay?" asked Fiona, "Can he wake up?"

"That's the thing with Solomon's method. The only way for him to get over his mental issues is if he tries to cope with his main issue and if it is the fact that his father is okay in another dimension, then that's when he will wake up. You guys are just going to have to bide some time. Solomon's method could take a little longer," said Amy.

Cam nodded, "Let's go team."

_(Beck keeps drumming on the drum-set. Commercial Begin)_

* * *

_(Beck does a drum solo. Commercial End)_

Heatrax laughed as he released a massive flamethrower. People started screaming as they were fleeing their homes. Some of them were basically burning to the ground, if not collapsed. As he continued laughing, he then saw white beams shoot him in the stomach. He turned around as he saw the Serene Rover stop in front of him. As Violet got out of the car, the other rangers got off their Band Bikes. Stretching out to fight, Heatrax snickered as he went to use a Body Slam attack on Violet. Violet dodged the attack as Heatrax landed on her Serene Rover. The other four rangers jumped up, withdrawing their Notation Sabers. Heatrax blocked them as they landed on the ground.

"I just about have had enough of this guy!" said Cam, "Rangers, Rockstar Power!"

"But, Giga Impact won't work. We tried that already!" said Josh.

Cam looked at Josh, "We just got to bide time."

Josh nodded as he took out his Metronome Morpher. The rangers took out their icicle crystals and inserted them into the morphers.

"Rockstar Power, Unleash!"

Transforming into their super forms, the rangers stood ready to battle. Cam jumped up, his arms spread out. The feathers popped out as he slashed across the beast. Heatrax laughed as he threw Cam down on the ground. Cam yelled as Heatrax was pressing his foot down on his body. Cam yelled as Fiona and Sandra jumped up.

"Water Pulse!"

"Signal Beam!"

The two beams combined into one. Heatrax laughed as a pink glow came out of his body, causing the attacks to reflect back. The two rangers screamed as they landed on the ground. Violet and Josh were the last ones ready to go.

"Josh," said Violet.

"Yep," said Josh, "Psyshock!"

Violet took out her Serene Blaster, taking Josh's energy, "Assist Power!"

A blast of psychic energy came out, hurting Heatrax. Heatrax yelled as he released a silver blast of energy: Flash Cannon. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground with explosions appearing all over the place.

* * *

Beck sighed, "I'm in a really deep depression."

Sitting on the burnt couch, he looked at the picture frame. Tears began to form from his eyes, as he soon began to sob.

"Hey, who said you could cry?"

Beck looked up. Suddenly, his eyes began to blink as he saw him, "Dad?"

His father was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He had blue eyes and he had brownish-reddish hair. He had a smile that increased from ear to ear. Sitting down, next to him, he took out a soft tissue. Beck started wiping his face, "I miss you, so much."

"Son, I know you miss me," said his father, "And I know I miss you. But, you have got to realize something."

Beck looked up. His father pressed his finger to Beck's body, "I will always be in your heart. The afterlife is really great once you get used to it."

The red ranger sighed, "At least I know you're okay."

Suddenly, the door swung wide open. As Beck and his father turned around, they noticed a Kricketune walking on the wooden floors. Beck turned around, "Kricketune, why are you in my dreams?"

Kricketune sighed as he looked at him, "Well, I wanted to see if you got things straightened out?"

Beck turned to his father. His father cracked a smile as he shook hands with him. As Beck went to hug him, a red glow came out of his father's body… dissipating into the sky.

"Beck," said his father, "With great power comes great responsibility. I await your presence in the near future."

Disappearing, Beck sighed as he looked to see the red particles disappear. Kricketune walked up toward him, "Beck. This is a gift from your father and I thought I could touch it up."

Kricketune struck out his hand. A red ruby jewel appeared. The face of Beck's father began to shine over the jewel as Beck took it. Beck looked at Kricketune and smiled, "Thanks, pal."

Kricketune nodded, "Spirits are always in contact with each other. I know how much your father means to you. Now, let's go. Your friends need you."

Beck nodded, taking Kricketune's hand. Closing their eyes, a blast of white light came out of their hands.

* * *

Amy turned around as Beck woke up. Morris looked at him, lifting his body up, "Careful."

Beck sighed. He looked at his right hand. His jaw dropped as he saw the red ruby jewel. Amy smiled, "It worked, right?"

"Yeah," said Beck, "I feel ten times better."

Amy smiled as Beck hopped off the table. Amy grabbed him by the arm, "Beck, use that jewel in your morpher and set the tempo on the metronome to 300."

"300? That's the fastest tempo," said Beck.

"There's a reason," said Amy, "Now, go!"

Beck nodded, taking out his Metronome Morpher, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming into his uniform, he headed out toward the other rangers.

* * *

"Okay," said Violet, "We need another plan!"

Cam and Sandra turned to each other. Cam took out the Signal Cannon, shooting it. Heatrax blocked it again. He laughed as he looked at the creature, "What are you going to do?"

Suddenly, there was a red flash slicing Heatrax. As Beck landed on the ground with his Band Bike, he hopped off as he turned to the other rangers.

"What took you so long?" asked Cam.

"Talk later. Business first," said Beck.

"Business?" asked Fiona.

Beck nodded as he took out his Metronome Morpher, "Spirit Jewel, set!"

Placing the ruby jewel into the morpher, he set the tempo to 300. Suddenly, Beck's uniform began to glow bright red. As it began to shine in ruby, there was a black and gold vest that appeared on Beck's uniform. He began to get black and gold shoulder pads. He had golden gloves that had red gauntlets on them. He also began to have golden boots with black kneepads. A black helmet that was shaped like a bandana appeared on the back of his head and behind him was a red guitar with white lightning stripes.

"Bandstand Battlizer Power, ready for battle!"

"What the hell is this?" asked Heatrax.

Cam, Josh, Sandra, and Fiona were gasping in response to Beck's new powerful form. Violet wasn't surprised, "A Battlizer? Sweet!"

Heatrax went to charge forward. However, Beck blocked him. His kneepad released a flame attack. Heatrax yelled as he landed on the ground. Beck gripped his gauntlets as he jumped up, "Meteor Strike!"

Punching him repeatedly, Heatrax could feel the powerful punches that Beck was trying to commence. Heatrax yelled as he landed on the ground. Beck then jumped up as his golden boots kicked him a couple of times. Beck then took out his guitar.

"Acoustic Blaster!"

Pressing the button on the base of the guitar, a trigger popped out. The top of the neck transformed into a rotating nozzle. Red electric sparks were charging up. His whole body began to charge in red as he pressed the trigger, "Charge Blast!"

A red bolt of energy was unleashed. Heatrax yelled as he flew his hands in the air. A massive explosion came out of his body and then he exploded all over the place. Beck laughed as he looked at him, "That's it for you."

"Beck!" said Josh, "That was awesome!"

"Ooh, so this is what an actual Battlizer looks like? I'm impressed," said Sandra.

"Sweet," said Fiona, "Great job."

"My friend is back!" said Cam.

Violet nodded, "That was sweet."

Suddenly, there was sudden laughter. As Beck turned around, they noticed Groutron laughing.

"Groutron," said Beck.

"Your battlized form?" asked Groutron, "You may have defeated him like that… but what's going to happen when he becomes big?"

Raising his claw, he caused a crack in the Earth, causing Heatrax's corpse to land in the crack. Suddenly, a red beam of energy came out of the ground and into the sky. Groutron roared as Heatrax began to grow ten times bigger. Beck turned to the others, "Bandstand Zords, unleash!"

"Super Rockband Fusion!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit. Gardevoir jumped up from the ground and a greenish pink light enveloped the Pokémon spirit. Suddenly, it transformed into a mysterious Gallade with pink arms instead of green and it had silver armor on her feet and arms. The Bandstand Megazord split into the five zords, surrounding Gardevoir. The Politoed split into legs and connected to Gallade's legs. The Kricketune's body split in half. The front and back connected to the Gallade's torso. The Beedrill split in half and connected to either side of Gallade's arms. The Chimeco swung around the waist of the Megazord, with its face aimed at the front. Finally, the Chatot was placed on the back of Gallade's head. The six rangers sat together in the cockpit. It was bright silver with red banners of black notes behind them. They sat in three and three. On the top, there was Josh, Violet, and Cam and then on the bottom there was Fiona, Beck, and Sandra.

"Melodic Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!"

Heatrax punched the Melodic Bandstand Megazord in the stomach. However, it was caught. Heatrax yelled as the Melodic Bandstand Megazord began to twist it. Heatrax yelled as it did an Iron Head attack. The rangers yelled as the Melodic Bandstand Megazord landed on the ground.

"Great," said Cam.

"Come on," said Beck, "We can't give up. Not now. I won't allow it."

Beck yelled as he used the joysticks. The Melodic Bandstand Megazord punched repeatedly at Heatrax. Heatrax yelled as he landed on the ground. Suddenly, Beck smacked the joystick forward. A red kick came out of the Melodic Bandstand Megazord, causing Heatrax to land on the ground, grumbling in pain.

"Now, Bandstand Guitar!"

"Perfect," said Beck, "Bandstand Guitar!"

As the nozzle popped out, the Bandstand Guitar began to charge up its Assist Power. Beck then pressed the ruby into the console with the others putting their Rockstar Power in the consoles.

"Really?" asked Heatrax.

"Ultimate Strike!" yelled the rangers.

Suddenly, a beam of energy struck out as Heatrax took the final hit, thus being destroyed. Explosions appeared all over the place. The Melodic Bandstand Megazord stood in response, lowering the Bandstand Guitar.

* * *

That night…

It was an hour before the show. Beck was drinking a glass of mouthwash. As he went to gurgle, Fiona popped in as he released the mouthwash into the sink. A blue liquid was swirling around as Beck turned around. Fiona smiled as she looked at him.

"So," said Beck, "What's up?"

Fiona smiled, "It's nice to see you really happy."

Beck smiled, "I'm happy that my dad is safe."

Fiona patted him on the head, "Look at it this way, at least you were able to meet your father."

Beck looked at Fiona. Fiona hugged him, very tightly, "I'm still happy that you are happy."

Beck sighed, "Thanks. However, we have a show. Can you get off?"

"Oh," said Fiona, "But, you are so warm."

Beck looked at her. Fiona started laughing. Beck chuckled as he started rubbing her head, "Hey, don't touch my hair!"

"Ha!" said Beck.

* * *

Scream Mountain…

"Beck's got a Battlizer?" asked Metallica.

"Yeah," said Groutron, "He defeated one of our strongest creatures."

Metallica turned toward him, "I can't believe he did that. Where's Raytron and the others?"

"The others are sleeping," said Groutron, "Raytron… that's a good question."

* * *

Out in the desert of Route 111…

Raytron was walking in the hot desert sands. The sandstorm subsided as he looked around. He had a map in his hand as he looked at it.

"This is it," he said, "The Kingdom of Rayquaza has to be somewhere…"

Looking up, he saw a green cloud that would appear every so often. Closing his eyes, a green staircase came down. Laughing he headed up the stairs and into the clouds.

"Perfect," he said.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Fiona: Who are you?**

**?: You are summoned…**

**Beck: Summoned for what?**

**?: That is none of your concern.**

**Cam: She's a Poké Ranger and if she goes, we go.**

**?: Well, she might have to quit the rangers. **

**Sandra: Why?**

**?: She supposedly is a Princess!**

**Rangers: WHAT?**

**Fiona: You got to be kidding me!**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 30: Hallelujah, Princess Fiona**

**Fiona: This must be a fairy tale. **

* * *

A/N: Yes, the Battlizer is introduced and we finally see Beck actually break into emotion. So, now that we got that settled, next chapter is a Fiona based chapter and everything about Fiona will some come into place. The title kind of gave it away, but the answer to Fiona is inside next chapter. So, for all of you Fiona fans out there… it will be great!


	30. Hallelujah, Princess Fiona

A/N: Here is Chapter 30!

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_The rangers continue their performances, and they ran into the Legend Killers and many Scream beasts. After defeating their latest monster, Metallica summons Zekoshira: an angel of death, who is supposedly very powerful and nearly wiped out the rangers. Beck feels depressed that he doesn't feel like he's an awesome ranger and as a result, Morris tells him to stand up and do what he can do to save the world. The rangers gain Rockstar Power to defeat Zekoshira, the Fallen Angel. After that, the rangers have fun in Verdanturf Town before their concert, that is until Kriker and Venomox appears. Venomox poisons Sandra, which causes Fiona to switch sides. However, acting it, Fiona only did it to get the antidote which healed Sandra. The rangers then defeated their enemy and are heading to the next town. On their way to Fallarbor, Violet decides to stop at Meteor Falls and visit Claydol. Kriker and Soundwave decide to defeat the rangers by sending a Carrafflicter, who gave everybody status problems and caused Cam to run. Cam ran toward Route 114 and the Flowers of Algernon. Picking up the flowers, he destroyed the beast with Violet's Gallade Battle Zord. In Fallarbor Town, the rangers were about to set up. Beck begins to feel depressed and upset and that was when they got attacked by Heatrax. Meeting Beck's father, he gains the confidence and obtains the Bandstand Battlizer, destroying Heatrax. Now, the rangers continue their tour and save the world…_

* * *

_**It's midnight tonight and I'm having a ball**_

_**To see you here makes my heart stall**_

_**However, it's not real**_

_**Yet, it's so surreal**_

_**But, it's a dream**_

_**Just a midnight dream**_

The crowd was really surprised to hear such an original tune as Sandra bowed down. People were screaming as she took out her microphone, "Thank you, Lavaridge Town for your wonderful help. Sorry we were late though. Fallarbor Town had traffic and we were stuck in Mt. Chimney, trying to get over here."

"Took us at least like 10 hours… courtesy of ash storms," said Josh.

Fiona chuckled, "Yeah. It was fun though. We even saw the Poké Rangers in Fallarbor Town."

"WHAT?" yelled the girls, "The red one is so hot!"

Beck rubbed his head, trying not to blush. Fiona sighed as she looked at Beck. Sandra looked at Beck and then turned to Fiona, who went suddenly quiet. Cam and Josh were also angry. Angry at the fact that they weren't supposedly hot and daring as Beck was. Sandra sighed, "Alright, we have had enough of that, time to play our last number. Thanks for coming out today, Lavaridge!"

As the people started screaming, the rangers began to play their last number.

* * *

**Beck:** Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The six rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The Legend Killers arrive)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use their special attack)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms with the Gallade Battle Zord next to them)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 30: Hallelujah, Princess Fiona_

Hours passed as the rangers left Lavaridge Town. They were heading toward their next destination: Fortree City. However, Jason never had a chance to update his GPS…

"We're lost," said Violet, "Aren't we?"

Jason turned to her. It was quite obvious that the word lost came to mind in his head. There was no excuse to what was said. All he could say was nothing because she was technically right. They were lost and unable to find their way back to Fortree City. They were more or less: stuck in the desert. Sighing, Violet turned to the GPS as she saw the road up ahead that they needed to take. There was a white sign that said 'ROAD CLOSED DUE TO SANDSTORM CONDITIONS'. Violet looked at Jason, "To hell with the rules, just go."

Jason turned around, "But, Violet."

"Jason, there is no Region Trooper around. It's okay. Now go!" said Violet.

Jason sighed, "Alright, fine!"

Pressing the gas pedal, the RV went right through the Road Closed sign. The road was definitely unpaved and it was a bumpy ride. The GPS was just going haywire as it automatically turned off. Jason and Violet were looking at each other and then at the road as they saw a cliff up ahead. Pressing the brake, the RV was slowly stopping. However, the wind pushed it forward as it went down the hill, gliding on the cliff wall at a fast rate. Everyone was screaming as the RV hit the desert floor, driving straight toward an eerie green staircase. The RV suddenly stopped before it hit anymore. Everyone got out of the car. Morris, looking at the area was quite happy to feel alive.

"I feel so alive," said Morris, "However, can we not do that again?"

Ignoring his comment, Beck was amazed at the green staircase that was spiraling upward.

"No way," said Beck, "This is amazing!"

"Wonder what's up there?" asked Sandra.

"Well," said Josh, "Let's go."

Cam turned to the blue ranger, "Are you mad? I for one am not going up there."

"Then, fine. I will," said Josh.

"HALT!"

Before Josh could move, the rangers turned around to see a person walking down the stairs. The person revealed to have brown hair, green eyes and was wearing a white toga. He had a green Rayquaza-like staff and he aimed at the band.

"You shall not pass," he said. However, he looked at them and then turned to see Fiona. He was startled as he looked at her. Fiona shrugged, wondering why he was acting so strange.

"She's returned," he said, "SHE'S RETURNED! THE PRINCESS HAS FOUND THE PALACE!"

Fiona raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, I am not a princess!"

Suddenly, the guard like warrior grabbed Fiona and started running up the stairs. The other rangers were heading up there as well. He turned around and released a green beam of energy from his staff, causing the rangers to duck in response. Fiona grabbed the warrior's hand and went to punch him in the stomach. As she headed back down the stairs, the warrior flew down and landed in front of her.

"You can't escape your fate," he said.

"Fate?" asked Fiona, "What fate?"

Violet turned toward the warrior, "You can't take Fiona. She has a mission."

"A mission? Her mission is to help rule the kingdom. Not to be with some premature insect hillbillies."

Suddenly, Sandra snapped her head up toward her, "What the hell did you say?"

"You heard me, pest," he said, "Now, let's have a Dragonbreath attack!"

Sandra took out her Metronome Morpher and put her right hand on it. Turning the dial, a green line came out of the morpher, revealing her Notation Saber.

"Notation Strike!"

As a dragon beam of energy was released, a green beam struck out her saber, hitting the warrior. The warrior looked up as she stretched her sword up. The other rangers also took out their Notation Sabers as well.

"Princess, who do you think you are?" he asked.

"Well, it's quite simple," said Fiona, "We're the Poké Rangers Bandstand."

"Poké Rangers?" asked the warrior.

"Oh come on, the rangers have been fighting for five years," said Beck. The warrior looked at him, he gripped his sword and went to withdraw, "Alright, since you seem to be the leader, let's fight."

Beck started to run toward him when suddenly there was a voice.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, HORACE!"

The warrior turned around. He looked to see a man wearing green armor with black boots and gloves. He had a white sword in his holster. He had a golden crown on his head with a Rayquaza scepter, "Return to your duties at once."

"Yes, your highness," he said, running up the stairs. As he left, he turned around toward Fiona. Fiona looked at him and ran up to hug her.

"My daughter," he said.

The rangers looked at him and then at Fiona. Fiona looked at him, "Uh… I think you guys are crazy."

The king shook his head, "Come with me. Bring your friends. Fiona, I will explain everything. I promise."

Morris turned to them, "This is so cool!"

Everyone started climbing the green metallic staircase heading toward the sky. However, little did they know that there was somebody already there, waiting to strike at the last chance.

* * *

The rangers were in pure heaven. The floor was nothing but hard surface clouds and the buildings were made of green sparkling emerald bricks. There was a dragon fire used on the torches, resembling street lights as they were walking. Fiona was looking at the townspeople, all bowing toward her.

"Why are they all bowing to me?" she asked.

"My dear, I will tell you once we get to the throne," he said.

"THRONE?" asked Sandra, "So, you possibly could be a princess, Fiona!"

"Not possible, definitely is," said the king.

The rangers stopped walking as they saw a castle made of emerald bricks. There were three towers and one huge tower shaped like the head of a Rayquaza. As the rangers kept walking into the castle, they headed up toward the Rayquaza's head tower. Opening the door, the throne was all black with a red carpet that stretched toward three green chairs. One was empty and two had brown cushions. As the rangers walked up, the king sat down and pointed to the chair Fiona was going to sit in. A couple of people wearing green togas put a white cushion on as she sat down. Suddenly, they turned around as they grabbed her. Before the rangers could do anything, a green wave surrounded her as she transformed. Beck's jaw dropped as she was wearing a green emerald dress with green gloves and black shoes. She also wore a white crown with pink jewels on them.

"Fiona, you look so pretty," said Beck.

"Fiona," said the king, waving the people away, "When you were a baby, my wife and I had to abandon you."

Fiona looked at him, "What?"

"Yes. We were under attack by an evil force," said the king, "A purplish creature arrived and he kept blasting screams and noises. He killed your mother and was about to kill me. However, before they did anything to you, I sent you down to Earth where a family could take care of you until you were old enough to rule."

"Wait a minute, did you say a purplish creature?" asked Beck, "And he made screams and noises, like scratches on a record?"

"Yes," said the king, "Why do you know this?"

Fiona sighed, "Um… I guess I can you Dad now. Um, Earth is under attack by someone named Metallica. And me and five of my friends over there have been chosen to defend Hoenn from Metallica's reign."

The king looked at her, "Princess, you were fighting them this whole time? You could've gotten killed."

Fiona said nothing as he looked at her, "I don't know what you have been doing. But, if you and these guys have been fighting Scream, I will not allow you to fight."

"But, your highness," said Amy, "If I may, Fiona is really essential to the team. If she resigns, Hoenn could fall to Metallica."

"We Rayquazians have been waiting for the day to strike Metallica's forces," said the king, "And I for one will not let my daughter who I just reunited with help you defeat them. You can kiss your friends, goodbye. Guards, escort them back. Fiona, we need to have a talk about your coronation."

"Coronation?" asked the rangers.

"Can that wait until Metallica is gone?" asked Cam.

"No," said the king, "Please leave."

Before Fiona could say anything, the others left before there was any misconduct. The last thing they wanted to do was to have a permanent problem between Metallica and Fiona's father. As Fiona went to get up from the chair, she noticed that her father was looking at her.

"You've grown so old," he said, "I know you will be the perfect ruler for the Rayquazian Empire."

Fiona turned toward him, "Thanks. But…"

"But?" he asked.

Fiona looked at the window and turned to the king, "Dad, honestly. I am not fit to even be a princess. All my life, I have been wandering and searching to find out who I am. When I found out I was a Rayquazian, I was surprised. But, to think that I am a princess, it doesn't make sense, father."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"After years of being down in Hoenn, and wandering around the region after leaving where I raised, I found out where I would rather be. It's not here, it's with the other rangers. If they get defeated by Metallica, I will make sure to blame you for not allowing me to go," she said.

"But, Fiona. A typical princess doesn't act in this manner," he said.

Fiona turned around, "Oh really? Well, maybe you should've thought of having another child. You just finally met me after leaving me down on Earth. You don't know me. And if you did know me as well as my friends and my guardians, I wouldn't be lashing out to you right now. I'm going for a walk."

"FIONA!" yelled the king.

It was too late. She left the throne room. Her father sighed as he looked at the throne room. Meanwhile, Fiona walked into what was supposedly the balcony. Looking over, she could see her friends walking toward the staircase with the guards around her. She began to sniffle as she pulled up a chair from behind. Faint music was playing in the background:

_**I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah**_

Sniffing in response, she looked up at the sky to see the sun about to set. But, as she went to head in, an alarm started ringing. Fiona walked into the balcony to see a guard walking toward the king.

"Your highness, one of the Legend Killers is here and he is trashing the kingdom!" he yelled, "He's headed toward the castle."

"We need to stop him," said the king.

Suddenly, the door to the throne room exploded as Raytron and a couple of Roadsters appeared. As Fiona struck a pose, Raytron started laughing.

"Wow, so that's who you really are? A bass player, a Poké Ranger and now a Rayquazian princess?" asked Raytron.

"Raytron, leave before things get messy," said Fiona.

"Oh no, I want chaos. Go, Roadsters!" he yelled.

As Roadsters piled into the throne room, Fiona kicked two of them in the face and punched one in the stomach. As she turned around, she noticed one lunging toward her. She took out her Notation Saber, blocking it and slicing its chest. She then turned around and headed toward Raytron. Raytron released a Twister, causing Fiona to land on the ground.

"So, you want to play dirty?" asked Fiona, "Fine!"

_(Fiona plays the bass. Commercial Break)_

* * *

_(Fiona continues. Commercial End)_

Beck sighed as he was leaving the kingdom. The guards were behind them as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey," said Beck, "I feel kind of bad leaving her."

"Well," said Cam, "What can we do? If it has to be that way, it has to be that way."

"True," said Josh, "Now, we need a new yellow ranger."

Suddenly, there was an explosion behind them. Beck turned around as they saw people screaming. Roadsters were popping up everywhere. The guards went to push the other rangers, but Beck punched one of them in the face.

"Sorry, bro," he said.

The rangers were rushing toward the kingdom, seeing the Roadsters destroy everything in the kingdom. Beck kicked two of them in the stomach and threw one of them on the cloud surface. Josh jumped up and struck him across the face with his fist, causing him to land on the ground. Cam kicked two people in the stomach and then threw one of the Roadsters into the buildings. Sandra and Violet flipped up and kicked two Roadsters in the face. As they were heading toward the throne room, they saw Raytron flying toward the ground. Landing on the ground, Raytron turned to notice the other rangers who struck fighting poses.

"Why are you attacking the palace, Raytron? Explain!" yelled Beck.

"Silence!" he yelled.

Releasing a dragon attack, the rangers yelled, landing on the ground. Raytron laughed as he looked at them, "Rangers, you don't want to mess with me."

"That's enough," a voice said.

Raytron turned around. Fiona walked out of the tower. A shade of teal surrounded her as she looked at him.

"If you want to mess… you are going to have to go through all of us," said Fiona, "Dragon Pulse."

Releasing her right hand, a blast of blue flames shot Raytron. Raytron yelled as he was damaged by the attack. The rangers turned around as Fiona looked at Sandra.

"Let's show them," said Fiona.

"Right," said Sandra.

"Bandstand, Rock Out! Rockstar Power, unleash!"

Transforming into their suits and upgrades, the rangers decided to all jump Raytron at once. Raytron released a dragon attack. Sandra and Fiona dodged it. Raytron turned around as he saw Sandra launch toward him, creating a Body Slam technique. Smashing on the ground, Raytron growled as he tried to get her off. Raytron eventually did, but Sandra grabbed him around the stomach tightly. Raytron tried to break free, but Sandra tightened.

"I won't let you defeat me. I'm a Legend Killer," he yelled.

"You might be a legend killer," said Sandra, "But, we learn from experience."

Suddenly, Fiona jumped up as she flew straight toward him with her arms out. They began to glow purple as needles began to pop out.

"POISON JAB!"

Raytron yelled as he was pierced in the stomach. Raytron yelled as sparks flew out of his body. The rangers turned around as they looked at Raytron, screaming in pain. Meanwhile, the king of the Rayquaza tribe walked outside, "Amazing, my daughter… a ranger? Maybe she can do this after all."

"Beck," said Fiona, "Can we?"

Beck nodded, "Giga Impact!"

As the five rangers began to charge up, they began to glow in their own ranger color. Streaks of lights came across as Raytron took the hit. Materializing, they turned to see Raytron yelled in response, landing on the ground. The rangers stood there, watching as Raytron crawled up to the ground.

"Rangers, I hope you… I hope you… fall to the hands of Metallica!" he yelled, "However… I hope you know… I hope you know… that you guys gave me enough time to acquire the king's power. Now, to unleash it!"

Releasing his arms out, a green blast of energy caused the rangers to scream as they felt the shockwave. The ranger uniforms exploded as they all landed on the ground. Raytron heaved as he looked at the king.

"You, king of the Rayquazian tribe, I hope this kingdom dies. Mariah wanted this destroyed a long time ago. I was just trying to do my job! However, your daughter is a princess and I won't allow her or her friends to protect this kingdom and the region. It will fall!" yelled Raytron.

"You're full of talk," said Fiona, walking toward Raytron, "Now, get out before the six of us destroy you!"

Raytron turned around, "You rangers are nothing… and you will all die!"

As he charged toward them, Fiona stood there. Sandra threw her Notation Saber to Fiona.

"Defeat him," she said.

As Raytron was charging to release a special power, Fiona twirled around and her yellow blade came across his body. Raytron yelled as he landed on the ground. Then, a green blade came across toward his chest. As it pierced Raytron's chest, the green glow went into the body. Raytron screamed as Fiona withdrew and gave it back to Sandra. He landed on the ground, exploding into pieces. A green spirit came out of the flames, exploding in the ground

"That's the end of Raytron," said Sandra.

* * *

Five minutes later…

A massive feast broke out at the king's throne room. The rangers were sitting down together as they were eating awesome food. Amy and Morris were excited to be there with Jason, who was talking to the natives. The king looked at Fiona, who was wearing her original attire.

"So," he said, "I talked it over with myself."

Fiona nodded, "Dad, please. I don't want to ruin the night over a coronation."

"It's not about that," he said.

Fiona turned around as he looked at her, "I won't let you rule. However, right now, Earth is in danger and if it wasn't for you and your friends, the Rayquazian Kingdom would've been done for."

"I know that," said Fiona.

"Good," he said, "You can go on your journey to defeat them."

Fiona smiled as he hugged her. He then broke the hug and started coughing, "PEOPLE!"

Suddenly, there was a rush of silence. The king smiled, "I, King Xavier III of Rayquazia has pronounced the Poké Rangers Bandstand honored guests and we are going to be allies with them on their road to defeating Metallica."

As people started clapping, Fiona and the others looked at each other as they looked at the people watching them.

* * *

Scream Mountain…

"I sense weakening within us," said Groutron.

"Raytron didn't come back," said Kyotron, "Maybe something happened."

Suddenly, Jiratron marched through the door. She turned to the other Legend Killers as she released her hand. A bright yellow vision of how Raytron was defeated was shown. Deotron, who finally showed up was astonished by what was going on.

"Raytron was DESTROYED?" asked Groutron.

"Yeah," said Jiratron.

Groutron punched the wall and started screaming. Meanwhile, Metallica walked inside to hear the dreadful news.

"The Legend Killer was killed?" asked Raytron.

"Yes," said Groutron, "Fiona killed him. Correction: Princess Fiona."

"PRINCESS?" asked Metallica. He turned around, "She was the princess… the princess of the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" asked Deotron.

"The Prophecy… of my end," said Metallica, "If it's true, we will have a major disadvantage on the war toward metallic intervention."

Walking away, purple sparks flew out of his body. The Legend Killers nodded as they knew what they had to do: even the odds.

**Next Chapter…**

* * *

**Beck: So, we are on the road to Fortree City, next!  
**

**Cam: Great! We are heading to the East!**

**Josh: Oh, look the region trooper!**

**Jason: I wasn't speeding. **

**Violet: Uh, then how come we are in jail?**

**Fiona: HELP!**

**Sandra: Hmm… what? Rangerz Wanted Dead or Alive? $5000 award? **

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 31: Wanted, Dead or Alive**

**Sandra: It has to be a trick. **

* * *

A/N: Fiona's answers are revealed. The Princess of the Rayquaza Kingdom, and I got to thank the person that created her for this. This was the perfect yellow ranger. Anyway, next chapter is going to be a Sandra one. And this time, she doesn't have to nearly die in the story. Before I leave, I might as well do the premiere for the next season… it's a little sneak peak. I usually do short similar sneak peaks. Chapter 40 will be the next peek and then Chapters 46-51 will show new promos and there will also be promos for something else appearing in May. And I decided to kill off a Legend Killer? Thought it would be easier that way...

* * *

**BLAZE PRODUCTIONS: UPCOMING PROJECTS**

**Beck: Ah, so, we just finished the tour of Rangerz. We got our album and things were going great. The five of us are sitting together at my villa having an awesome time… and then we got an unexpected call…**

**Fiona: What's wrong?**

**Amy: You need to get to Slateport City… now. I can't get into the morphing grid to call you. Something's gone wrong…**

**Beck: Well, we get there and who show's up? **

**Sandra: I thought we killed all the Scream Beasts. **

**Josh: I guess he's the last one? **

**Cam: But, there's a glitch. He's part Neji Virus. **

**Violet: We are going to have a problem. **

**Amy: Definitely. **

**Felix: No need!  
**

**Cam: Whoa, the Space Rangers. **

**Darren: Missed us?**

**Angela: It has been a very long time. **

**Ray: It only has been 9 months Angela.**

**Tara: Let's go!**

**Claese: Sweet… **

**Bandstand Rangers: Bandstand, Rock Out!  
**

**Space Rangers: Install, Poké Rangers!  
**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand: Out of this World- Premiering May 14, 2011 **

* * *

**PROMO 2:**

**In the city of Lilycove, Greta decided to make a mini Battle Arena north of the city in a place where there is no development. It was a secret place. However, in June 2011, she waited for the day she had to call the gym leaders. **

**Greta: The Fallen is back… and you need to help me right now fend them off while I'll try to get the others.**

**Henry: (gulp) Me? How? **

**Greta takes out a black case. Henry looks at it and nods in surprise. Henry picks up the device in his hand.**

**Henry: This is awesome. I was waiting for this!**

**(Scene change)**

**Tons of creatures appear as Henry takes it out, "Time to Samuraize!" **

**Making a fire symbol, he transforms and begins to strike. **

**Poké Rangers Samurai: Premiering June 25, 2011 **


	31. Wanted Dead or Alive

A/N: Chapter 31… is here! Saddle up!

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_The rangers continue their performances, and they ran into the Legend Killers and many Scream beasts. After defeating their latest monster, Metallica summons Zekoshira: an angel of death, who is supposedly very powerful and nearly wiped out the rangers. Beck feels depressed that he doesn't feel like he's an awesome ranger and as a result, Morris tells him to stand up and do what he can do to save the world. The rangers gain Rockstar Power to defeat Zekoshira, the Fallen Angel. After that, the rangers have fun in Verdanturf Town before their concert, that is until Kriker and Venomox appears. Venomox poisons Sandra, which causes Fiona to switch sides. However, acting it, Fiona only did it to get the antidote which healed Sandra. The rangers then defeated their enemy and are heading to the next town. On their way to Fallarbor, Violet decides to stop at Meteor Falls and visit Claydol. Kriker and Soundwave decide to defeat the rangers by sending a Carrafflicter, who gave everybody status problems and caused Cam to run. Cam ran toward Route 114 and the Flowers of Algernon. Picking up the flowers, he destroyed the beast with Violet's Gallade Battle Zord. In Fallarbor Town, the rangers were about to set up. Beck begins to feel depressed and upset and that was when they got attacked by Heatrax. Meeting Beck's father, he gains the confidence and obtains the Bandstand Battlizer, destroying Heatrax. Finally, Fiona learns of her roots as being the princess of the Rayquazian Tribe and as a result, has conflict. Raytron, however, wanted the kingdom. But, due to his recklessness, Fiona destroys Raytron to protect the kingdom from the Legend Killers destruction and now 4 remain!_

* * *

_**It's all the same  
Only the names will change  
Everyday  
It seems we're wastin' away**_

_**Another place**_  
_**Where the faces are so cold**_  
_**I drive all night**_  
_**Just to get back home**_

_**I'm a cowboy**_  
_**On a steel horse I ride**_  
_**I'm wanted**_  
_**Dead or alive**_  
_**Wanted**_  
_**Dead or alive**_

* * *

The Rangerz RV cruised out of the desert and headed straight back for Mauville City. They had to get something really crucial and unfortunately, since there was no gas station from Mauville to Fortree City, it was time to get gas. Pumping it was Jason, who was looking at the prices.

"5 dollars a gallon? What the hell?" he asked.

"And since it's a 30 gallon tank… 150 dollars," said Amy.

Jason sighed, "Yay. Are we paying cash?"

"No, we are going to use my credit card," said Amy, rolling her eyes as she shut the window. Walking inside, she saw Fiona sitting down with a glass of water. Sipping it, she turned to see Amy, who was sitting across from her.

"You're still shocked, aren't you?" asked Amy.

"Shocked about what?" asked Fiona.

"You know," said Amy.

Fiona sighed, "Yeah, I am shocked. I'm surprised I am… a princess."

"So, what's going to happen after Scream?" she asked.

Fiona shrugged, "I don't know."

CLANG!

"OW!"

Amy walked toward the window. She laughed as she saw Jason covered in gasoline. The gas pump was on the ground.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The gas pump decided to be nasty to me. So, the pressure was so tight, that the pump withdrew and attacked me!" he yelled.

Amy looked at him and giggled, "Wow, Jason. Oh, and by the way that sounded so wrong."

Walking away, Jason sighed as he put the pump back on where it was.

* * *

Beck: Hey, y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The six rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The Legend Killers arrive)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use their special attack)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms with the Gallade Battle Zord next to them)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 31: Wanted Dead or Alive_

Scream Mountain…

"It seems that Raytron's death has affected all of us in some way," said Metallica, looking at the Legend Killers, "However, it proves that I have to watch you even closer. Raytron went over and beyond by trying to destroy something that wasn't even our target in the first place. I hope you understand that."

"Right!" said the Legend Killers.

"Right!" said the band.

"Now," he said, "If I were you… we need a plan to destroy the rangers for this. What do we have planned?"

Killer Red stretched out his hand. He stepped forward toward the others, "Well, I've been busy trying to develop a new way to defeat them. I actually did something quite genius."

"What did you do?" asked Metallica.

"There once was a town called Rock Ridge and everything was nice and sweet… until the rangers came and we seal them in jail… and then execute them! HA HA!" he said, "Since they are headed to Fortree City, the Roadsters and I created a little path to get them off the main road and into our town. The band will die and no one will be able to escape! Isn't that genius?"

"A little insane," said Metallica, "But, I will take it. Proceed as planned."

Driving across on Route 119, a couple of the Roadsters were looking at the RV as it passed through. A couple of them walked toward the main path and put down orange cones with a white sign that said, "Road Closed" on it and a black arrow was pointed to the right. They laughed, dodging and hitting the bushes just in time for the rangers to arrive.

"Great, I guess the tour is over. Who closed the road?" asked Morris.

"Oh, don't jump to conclusions. Let's go the alternate route," said Amy.

Jason agreed. Turning right, the rangers were going through the tall grass. However, it was already cut. The rangers were looking at the tropical trees that covered the area as they headed down the road. The road was a little bumpy and the speed increased. They started screaming as they headed down the hill, landing in… a town.

"Where are we?" asked Beck.

The rangers noticed that there was a town built like a ghost town. As the rangers got out of the car, they noticed that there were no signs of life in the area. As they all started moving, Amy turned around to see that there were weeds flying back and forth.

"Look, weed!" said Amy.

"Uh, Amy, 4-20 was yesterday," said Beck, "Crap! We never celebrated!"

"We don't have to smoke pot on Pot Day," said Amy, patting him on the back as she headed toward the Saloon. It was a brown building with a green sign hanging on the door in yellow letters. As she entered, there was a piano that kept playing back and forth. There were people screaming and drinking as she walked around. She turned toward the bartender, who was looking at her.

"May I help you, miss?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," said Amy, "Where are we?"

"Welcome to Rock Ridge, the oldest town in the wild west," he said.

Amy looked at him as she went to leave. However, there were two guys. One was wearing all black and one was wearing all white. They were grinning from ear to ear.

"Greetings, ma'am, how 'bout you come with me and my cousin Smokey? We could have a great time, yee-haw," he said.

"Thanks," said Amy, "But, I don't date dirty cowboys."

The cowboy laughed as he looked at Amy, "I'm not dirt, young lady. I'm a clean, well respected young man."

"I didn't mean that physically," said Amy, pointing to his forehead and pushing it backwards. Suddenly, she yelped as her arm was twisted behind her.

"Oh, really? Well, then allow me to have some fun," she said.

Amy turned around and stomped on the cowboy's foot. She then slapped him across the face and left the saloon. They went to follow. Amy turned around and looked at them. They were kicked in the face. As the cowboys landed on the ground, they transformed unexpectedly into Roadsters.

"Crap," she said.

As she went to run away, the cowboys followed her out the door. As she kept running, they turn to see the Rangerz RV getting closer and closer. Suddenly, there was a pistol shot as it hit the ground, causing Amy to land on the ground. As the smoke cleared, she saw a Cacturne monster with a brown vest and black belt with a pistol. It had a brown hat with a cigarette in hand.

"Who are you?" she asked, "A Scream Monster?"

"Yeah. I'm Sheriff Cacturnos and I run this town of Rock Ridge. You know too much already after knocking them cowboys. Roadsters, arrest her and bring her to my jail."

As the Roadsters gathered her, one of them muffled her mouth so she couldn't scream and like silence, escaped without saying a word.

* * *

Two hours later…

"Okay," said Fiona, "It's obvious that Amy hasn't gone back yet. Should we look for her?"

Violet nodded, "I think we should. All we wanted to know was what town we were in."

"Let's just hope it's not a trap," said Josh.

The rangers stepped out of the car. Looking around, the wind was blowing below their feet as tumbleweed was flowing past them. Beck stood in front of them. Suddenly, Jason and Morris decided to hop out.

"Alright, Jason, Morris and Violet will go one direction, Fiona, Cam, and Josh go in another direction. Sandra, you're with me. We all meet back in an hour."

They nodded as the team split up.

* * *

Scream Mountain…

"Perfect," said Metallica, "The band is falling right into my trap. This little western town was great, Killer Red. Let's see if we can capture them one by one."

"Oh, I already did," said Killer Red, holding a white sign that said 'WANTED' in black letters.

"YES!" said Metallica, "Good job."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Violet, Morris, and Jason were walking into the northern part of town. As they were roaming around, they noticed no signs of life.

"This doesn't seem right," she said.

"Agreed," said Jason.

"Well," said Morris, "We should head toward a building. Maybe the clerks live inside?"

"Good point, said Violet. She looked up to see a barber's shop that said, "CLYDE'S" in black letters. Walking into the brown cabin like house, they see chairs and mirrors. But, they also witnessed a person sitting with a couple of razor blades. He had black wavy hair, a thick moustache of the same color with black jeans and white dress shoes,

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are looking for a friend. She has been missing for the past two hours. She wore a white lab coat from time to time and she really is smart," said Violet.

"Well, she was taken away by a group of people," he said, turning away, "And they looked something like this."

A white aura surrounded him as he transformed into a Roadster. Violet, Morris, and Jason took their place. Suddenly, the chairs were thrown toward them causing capture to occur.

"Is it just me or I can't break free?" asked Violet.

"We're trapped," said Jason.

Suddenly, there was laughter in the shadows. A black void came over them, slowly creeping up on them.

* * *

"Is it just me," she said, "Or does this all look fake?"

"Why, would you say that Sandra?" asked Beck, walking on the ground.

"Because there are no signs of life present, there's no Rapidash or any other type of Pokémon similar to what they had in the western setting. Not to mention that in Hoenn history, the western cities like this were near Rustboro and Fallarbor," said Sandra.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar. Beck turned around and saw Roadsters dressed up as Indians with tomahawks on metallic Rapidashes. They were screaming as they were throwing tomahawks at them. The two of them dodge the tomahawks as they made a mark in the buildings. As they got closer, the Roadsters jumped off. Beck kicked one of them in the stomach and turned around to punch another one. Sandra stretched out her right arm, changing it into her Scyther blade and started slicing the mechanical Rapidashes that were coming her way. The Roadsters also dealt with her power as they were slaughtered constantly by the power of her blade. Upon fainting, the rangers were now running for their lives until suddenly, they saw a shadow with a gun.

"Hold your position and reach for the sky," he yelled.

Beck and Sandra raised their hands. Suddenly, the Roadsters handcuffed them and they were being brought to their jail. While that was happening, Fiona was watching the whole thing, turning back to Cam, and Josh.

"Great," said Fiona, "This is fake."

"What do you mean?" asked Cam.

"The Indians were Roadsters and there was a sheriff like monster," said Fiona, "I wonder…"

Josh turned around as he noticed a paper on the floor. Picking it up, he turned it over. His jaw dropped, "What the hell?"

"What?" asked Cam, "Oh man."

Fiona turned to them, "This is a trap."

The paper said, "WANTED" in bold black letters and a picture of their band with the staff.

"Prize: Invade the Whole Region," said Fiona, "We got to head back and come up with a plan."

"A plan?" asked Cam.

"To bail them out," said Fiona.

_(Cam strums the guitar. Commercial Break)_

* * *

_(Fiona and Josh play together. Commercial End)_

Meanwhile, there was the sheriff's office. There, Sheriff Cacturnos laughed as he turned around toward the other rangers, who were locked up. Morris and Jason looked at each other.

"What are they going to do us?" whispered Morris, "I'm too young to die."

"Will you calm down?" asked Jason.

Amy nodded, "Jason's right. We all need to pull ourselves together."

Suddenly, they turned around. The sheriff laughed as he took out a piece of paper, "By the power vested in Scream, I have to hang all of you."

"HANG US?" asked Beck.

Suddenly, the Roadsters started running toward them. Beck and the others tried to resist, but they were all being brought out.

* * *

At the RV…

"So," said Fiona, "We are going in as cowboys and we are going to shoot every last person."

"Uh, that's genocide right?" asked Cam.

"No. They're Roadsters. When were they considered an ethnicity?" asked Fiona.

Josh nodded, "Anyway, what are we doing?"

Five seconds later, Josh, Fiona, and Cam walked out into the city. Fiona wore yellow boots with a white t-shirt and yellow skirt. She had a yellow cowboy hat on. Josh wore black pants, blue boots and a white collared shirt with a blue hat similar to hers. Cam wore all black: boots, pants, and shirt with a black cowboy hat. Fiona had two silver pistols while Josh had a shotgun. Cam had a black semi-automatic weapon.

"This is nice," said Cam, "Let's go."

Suddenly, Fiona's morpher started beeping. As Fiona picked it up, Beedrill popped out of the morpher.

"_Fiona, you guys need to get to the center of town. Sandra and the others are getting executed… TODAY IN FIVE MINUTES!" _said Beedrill.

"How do you know?" asked Cam.

"_Just go!" _said Beedrill, disappearing. The three rangers quickly headed out toward the center of town.

* * *

At the center of town, the band stood there wearing nooses around their necks. From left to right, it was Beck, Sandra, Violet, Morris, Amy, and Jason, who was gulping quite loudly. Their hands were tied and their hearts were beating rapidly. Killer Red laughed as he walked over.

"This band has been accused of destroying the Scream Empire by destroying over half our squad. They were also involved in killing Raytron, the Legend Killer. By the power vested in me and the town of Rock Ridge and the state of… well, this isn't Nevada… um, the Hoenn Region, I pronounce the charge of death to the band. May they hang by the neck until dead!"

Sheriff Cacturnos laughed as he snapped his fingers. The Roadster, dressed in a cowboy suit went toward the lever to release the ropes. Sandra closed her eyes as she held on tightly. However, before the lever could be pulled, there was a gunshot. Killer Red turned around. He gasped as he saw the other three rangers. Fiona was in the center, shooting bullets at the Roadsters. The Roadsters started landing on the ground, dead.

"You!" said Killer Red, "How the hell did you know about this?"

Suddenly, Sandra opened her eyes as her blades cut through the rope. Morphing into a Scyther, she cut all of the ropes. The rangers were free as Sandra jumped up, morphing out of her Pokémon form. She turned toward Killer Red, "Simple. You asked for all of the morphers. However, I managed to take out Politoed's music jewel before hand. Politoed eavesdropped and told everybody. That's how Beedrill knew about the execution."

"And now," said Josh, taking out a green bag, "I think it's time for us to… have a costume change!"

"Costume change?" asked the others.

Josh threw the bag at them. In five seconds, Beck was wearing a white collared shirt with red boots and a red cowboy hat. He had two black pistols. Sandra was wearing the same thing as Fiona but the green version of it. Amy and Violet were wearing both black shirts with white skirts and pink boots. Both carried shotguns while Sandra had her rifle. Meanwhile, Morris and Jason both wore white shirts, blue jeans, and brown boots with black and silver machine guns.

"Perfect," said Fiona.

Beck hopped down, "Now, let's draw!"

Suddenly, the Roadsters started shooting pistols and gun bullets. Beck took out his two black pistols and started shooting the Roadsters. He then rolled over and shot two more. He then kicked one and knocked him out, taking his bullets. Cam, Jason, and Morris stood behind kegs as the Roadsters were looking around. Cam nodded as the kegs were thrown at them. Bullets fired as the Roadsters were now pumped with lead and drenched in beer, causing their own demise. Jason and Morris jumped up in the air as Cam gave them a high five. Sandra and Josh walked up as they carried shotguns, shooting the Roadsters. The Roadsters with tomahawks also came into play. Sandra and Josh shot repeatedly. Eventually, they all fell and landed on the ground. Fiona, Violet, and Amy started shooting the Roadsters all over the place. When they all met, they saw Cacturnos.

"You can't do this. I made Rock Ridge!" he said.

"Aw, too bad," said Sandra, "FIRE!"

Gunshots were made as Cacturnos landed on the ground. Jason, Morris, and Amy backed up as the six rangers nodded.

"Now, to really battle and get this done and over with," said Fiona, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming into their suits, the rangers let Beck take the spotlight.

"Perfect," said Beck, taking out his Metronome Morpher.

Placing the ruby jewel into the morpher, he set the tempo to 300. Suddenly, Beck's uniform began to glow bright red. As it began to shine in ruby, there was a black and gold vest that appeared on Beck's uniform. He began to get black and gold shoulder pads. He had golden gloves that had red gauntlets on them. He also began to have golden boots with black kneepads. A black helmet that was shaped like a bandana appeared on the back of his head and behind him was a red guitar with white lightning stripes.

"Bandstand Battlizer Power, ready for battle!"

The other rangers nodded as they took out their icicle crystals.

"Rockstar Power, unleash!"

Upgrading into their forms, the rangers were ready to face Cacturnos. Cacturnos released needles from his arms. The rangers ducked as explosions appeared in front of them.

"Acoustic Blaster!"

Pressing the button on the base of the guitar, a trigger popped out. The top of the neck transformed into a rotating nozzle. Red electric sparks were charging up. His whole body began to charge in red as he stood to battle.

Violet took out her Serene Blaster, "Assist Power!"

She began to channel all of the ranger energy powers into her blaster. The other rangers then headed straight toward Cactrunos.

"Giga Impact!"

Glowing in bright lights, Cacturnos yelled as he was struck by the four rangers. Suddenly, the two other rangers pulled the triggers. Red and white beams came out as the Scream Beast roared, causing blood to fly out of his body. He landed on the ground, exploding into flames.

"We did it!" said Violet.

"Yep," said Beck.

"No!" yelled Killer Red. He took out his guitar and started playing chords. A red beam came out of his blaster as Cacturnos grew ten times bigger. Beck sighed, "Here we go."

"Bandstand Zords, unleash!"

"Super Rockband Fusion!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit. Gardevoir jumped up from the ground and a greenish pink light enveloped the Pokémon spirit. Suddenly, it transformed into a mysterious Gallade with pink arms instead of green and it had silver armor on her feet and arms. The Bandstand Megazord split into the five zords, surrounding Gardevoir. The Politoed split into legs and connected to Gallade's legs. The Kricketune's body split in half. The front and back connected to the Gallade's torso. The Beedrill split in half and connected to either side of Gallade's arms. The Chimeco swung around the waist of the Megazord, with its face aimed at the front. Finally, the Chatot was placed on the back of Gallade's head. The six rangers sat together in the cockpit. It was bright silver with red banners of black notes behind them. They sat in three and three. On the top, there was Josh, Violet, and Cam and then on the bottom there was Fiona, Beck, and Sandra.

"Melodic Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!"

The sheriff yelled as he took out a shotgun. Releasing green needles, the Megazord got a good jolt from it. The rangers yelled as they fell on top of the buildings. Cacturnos grumbled as he looked at them, "You are going to pay for the property damage."

"Damn," said Fiona, "He doesn't know when to quit."

"Well," said Sandra, "Let's see if he likes this."

Suddenly, the right leg jabbed Cacturnos in the stomach. He yelled as he landed on the other buildings that easily collapsed. Cacturnos turned around.

"You aren't really much of a threat," said Beck, "So, let's end this."

"End this?" he asked.

"Yep. Bandstand Guitar!"

As the nozzle popped out, the Bandstand Guitar began to charge up its Assist Power. Beck then pressed the ruby into the console with the others putting their Rockstar Power in the consoles.

"What the hell?"

"Ultimate Strike!"

Releasing a blast of white energy, both Cacturnos and the town of Rock Ridge was wiped off the Hoenn map. The Melodic Bandstand Megazord stood, nodding in response.

Five minutes later…

The rangers were wiping the debris off the RV as the rangers got in the car.

"Surprised there was no scratch on it," said Amy, "Nobody could've survived the Ultimate Strike."

"Well, it as awesome," said Beck, "And now, we learn never to go off the map."

"Yep," said Fiona, "Let's head out of here."

Jason nodded. The RV headed north, getting back on the main road. The rangers were watching as they were going across bridges and mountain streams, heading into the next city.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Sandra: So, this is the Air Force Base in Fortree City?**

**Jiratron: I know what to do.**

**Fiona: It seems that Jiratron is doing something. Fortree City is going to be bombarded.**

**Jiratron: Come at me rangers, that is, if you dare.**

**Sandra: Gladly.**

**Beck: If those airplanes become compromised by Jiratron, we are going to have more than just a monster.**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 32: Airplanes**

**Sandra: DIE!**

* * *

A/N: As you can see, this is the first time I did a western chapter in any Poke Rangers genre. The first one in the area was Psyduck Ranger's Neo chapter when Kurtis was trapped in the silent movie. Anyway, I thought the cowboy transformation was pretty awesome, don't you think? I actually wanted to do something like this and I can't believe it worked out this way. Thanks for reading. Please, review. It's good for your sake and good for mine. :D


	32. Airplanes

A/N: Here's Chapter 32… I finally got to Fortree City, thank goodness. Thought I would never get here.

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_The rangers have fun in Verdanturf Town before their concert, that is until Kriker and Venomox appears. Venomox poisons Sandra, which causes Fiona to switch sides. However, acting it, Fiona only did it to get the antidote which healed Sandra. The rangers then defeated their enemy and are heading to the next town. On their way to Fallarbor, Violet decides to stop at Meteor Falls and visit Claydol. Kriker and Soundwave decide to defeat the rangers by sending a Carrafflicter, who gave everybody status problems and caused Cam to run. Cam ran toward Route 114 and the Flowers of Algernon. Picking up the flowers, he destroyed the beast with Violet's Gallade Battle Zord. In Fallarbor Town, the rangers were about to set up. Beck begins to feel depressed and upset and that was when they got attacked by Heatrax. Meeting Beck's father, he gains the confidence and obtains the Bandstand Battlizer, destroying Heatrax. Finally, Fiona learns of her roots as being the princess of the Rayquazian Tribe and as a result, has conflict. Raytron, however, wanted the kingdom. But, due to his recklessness, Fiona destroys Raytron to protect the kingdom from the Legend Killers destruction and now 4 remain. On their way to Fortree City, they get lost and wind up in Rock Ridge, which was a trap for the rangers. Luckily, before their execution, Fiona, Cam, and Josh dressed up as cowboys and decided to finish off the plan drawn by Killer Red. Now, en route to Fortree City, an unprovoked attack and adventure awaits the Bandstand Rangers and the crew of Rangerz…_

* * *

_**If we can pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars**_

_**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**_

_**If we can pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars**_

_**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now…**_

_**(cue rap)**_

_**Yeah…**_

_**I could use a dream, a genie or a wish to go back to a place much similar than this.**_

_**Cause after all the partyin'and smashin' and crashin' and all the glitz and the glam and the fashion**_

_**And all the pandemonium and all the madness**_

_**There comes a time where you fade to the blackness**_

_**And when you're staring at the phone in your lap and your hoping but them people never call you back**_

_**But that's just how the story unfolds**_

_**You get another hand soon after you fold**_

_**And when your plans unravel and they sayin' what would you wish for if you had one chance**_

_**So airplane, airplane sorry I'm late. I'm on my way so don't close that gate**_

_**If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight and I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**_

_**Can we pretend that… (repeat chorus)**_

- B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams of Paramore- "Airplanes"

As Jason kept driving, they were on the bridges heading up toward Fortree City. They were at least one mile away from the area. As they were driving, Beck was looking at the Weather Institute that was placed right next to the waterfall. He then turned around to see Fiona wearing her little pink gloves with green sparkles on them.

"So, how's the princess doing this morning?" asked Beck.

"Trying to be normal for once, oh nasty peasant," said Fiona, giggling.

Beck laughed as he punched Fiona in the right arm. Fiona looked at him and tackled him on the bed. While wrestling, the doors opened up. Beck looked up, seeing Cam and Sandra walk in.

"What are you doing?" asked Cam.

Beck looked at him. Cam rolled his eyes. Beck was lying on top of Fiona with their arms wrapped around each other. Sandra looked at Fiona. Fiona looked at Beck. Beck started to blush, "Uh… uh… uh…"

"Uh, what?" asked Cam.

Beck and Fiona broke out of embracement and then sat away from each other, "We were just horse playing."

"Horse playing?" asked Sandra, "Your face says something completely different."

Beck looked at Sandra, "Really, prove it?"

Sandra took out her Poké Ball, "Abra, come out!"

Releasing her Poké Ball, Abra was released. Abra began to glow bright red as Beck's body froze. Abra nods as it turned toward Sandra, understanding that there is something weird with this picture.

"Yeah, right?" asked Sandra. Abra nodded.

Fiona looked at Beck. Cam smiled, "Beck and Fiona sitting in the t-."

SMACK! Cam screamed in pain as Beck punched him in the face.

"Don't ever sing that song. I'm not in love. We're just friends," said Beck.

"With benefits," said Sandra, giggling.

* * *

**Beck: **Hey y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The six rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The Legend Killers arrive)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use their special attack)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms with the Gallade Battle Zord next to them)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 32: Airplanes_

* * *

Fortree City: the city in the farthest point in Hoenn was in their minds as they were driving into the city. People were screaming and jumping for joy. Jason smiled as he lowered the windows, causing the band members to wave their hands. Turning around, they got toward the air force base where the concert would be held. Hopping out, Sandra was walking down the stairs as she turned around to you see a young boy around 10 years old. He had light blonde hair with onyx black eyes and he was wearing a green t-shirt with black shorts and white sneakers. As he walked up to her, Sandra looked at him.

"Hi, may I have your autograph?" asked the kid.

"Of course," said Sandra, taking a photo of herself from her backpack that was on her, "Who do I make it to?"

"Dice," said the kid.

"Dice?" asked Sandra.

"Well, my real name is Andy, but Dice is cooler," he said, smiling.

Sandra nodded as she wrote a long message. Giving the autograph to him, she waved as she went to help set up. Dice was smiling from ear to ear as he was reading the message.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the air force base…

"So," said Winona, the Fortree Gym Leader, "This hangar is good enough?"

"Yeah," said Jason, "Thanks."

Sandra smiled as she was setting up the microphone. However, setting the amps was a total pain. As Fiona was looking at the amplifier, she noticed that the batteries were dead.

"Uh, Luxray, could you come out?"

Releasing her Pokémon, Luxray appeared.

"Thunderbolt the amplifier… gently," said Fiona.

Luxray released a yellow electric bolt, which generated the amplifier. Beck was setting the drum set in between the two amplifier's.

"Where's Cam and the others?" asked Sandra.

"Winona is giving them a tour around the air force hangar. Hey, come with me for a second," said Beck.

Sandra and Fiona looked at each other as they followed the red ranger. As they headed out of the hangar, they went to a black hangar across. The hangar was open a little bit, but was not ever closed. As Beck stepped inside, he turned the lights on the right hand side. Fiona and Sandra gasped. There were three stealth planes. One black, two white. All were armed with torpedoes, machine guns, and laser equipment.

"So cool," said Fiona, "But, I think we should get out of here and close this hangar."

"Agreed," said Sandra, "It must be top secret."

Leaving, Beck slammed the door shut. A lock that was on one of the doors activated as he shut them as they were leaving to the band site; while that was happening, Jiratron turned around and looked at the hangar.

"Bad move," she said.

She walked up as she headed toward the hanger. With her stars, she stabbed the access code box. An explosion occurred, but it wasn't loud. She moved into the hangar and she was happy.

"Oh, I have a plan," said Jiratron, "Scatterbrain!"

Turning around, there was a creature that materialized. It was a robot with a Reniculus head. The robot had blue plating with pink Audino hands and feet. It charged its arms as they were walking together.

"Scatterbrain, can you get into the flight control systems?" asked Jiratron.

"Yes, I can. We need to get to the controls of each plane so I can modify them," it said in a monotonous voice.

"Good," said Jiratron.

* * *

That afternoon, outside the band hangar…

"Wait a minute…," said Violet, "You were in the air force's fighter plane hangar?"

"Yeah," said Beck, "It was neat. But, I think it should have been closed."

"So, what did you do?" asked Violet.

"Closed it," said Beck, "Besides, the only one who knows the access code is Winona. Who would go and steal planes out of the hangar?"

As the two of them were walking by the hangar, Beck noticed sparks flying out of the access code pad.

"Wait a minute, it was activated," said Beck.

As the two of them headed toward the hangar, the door opened up. As the two of them got inside, they noticed the doors closing behind them.

"Hey, what gives?" asked Beck.

Suddenly, there was a loud laughter that was occurring. As they turned around, they noticed a spotlight on Jiratron.

"Jiratron!" yelled Beck, "Why are you here?"

"Simple. Since I saw you going in the hangar, you basically did my work for me," she said.

"What does that mean?" asked Violet.

"Begin firing!" yelled Jiratron.

Beck and Violet turned around as they hid underneath the crates that were on either side of the door. Machine gun bullets started firing around the whole entire base. Beck and Violet went down as bullets hit the crates and the walls. Outside, Sandra was walking outside, to see holes coming out of the hangar walls.

"Beck, the airplane hangar has been compromised," said Sandra, getting her Metronome Morpher out.

"No shit, Violet and I are in the line of fire. Stay out!" yelled Beck.

By the time the bullets were done, Beck and Violet broke through the wall, causing 2 big holes to appear by the entrance. Sandra looked at them as Beck started breathing heavily.

"Jiratron is behind this. For some reason she has the power to hack into the airplane control systems!" said Beck.

"Control systems?" asked Sandra.

Violet turned around as she saw the black plane fly out of the hangar. The three rangers got out of the way as the plane flew across. The machine guns started shooting all over the place. The three of them started running as a stream of bullets was flying toward the ground, causing puffs of smoke to appear. When that wasn't enough, two rockets came out of the airplanes. Beck and the others yelled as explosions appeared all over the place. Meanwhile, Cam, Josh, and Fiona were running across with Jason, Morris, and Winona were heading out.

"Who got into the hangars?" asked Winona.

Fiona turned to Winona, "Scream did, probably."

"Winona, Jason, Morris, get in the RV and head for safety," said Cam.

Jason nodded as the three of them got inside the RV. As they walked in, Amy was already in the driver's seat.

"About time," said Amy, stepping on the gas pedal.

As they were driving out of the hangar, the six rangers took out their Metronome Morphers, transforming into their suits.

"What do we do?" asked Fiona.

"I got this, Chatot Zord," said Cam. As the Chatot Zord materialized, Cam jumped into the cockpit. Placing his Metronome Morpher on the console, he looked at the viewing screen.

"Chatot, let's go!" said Cam.

"You got it, bro," said Chatot, flying across. The airplane started releasing machine gun bullets. Chatot flew past them and turned around. The wings began to glow bright blue, commencing a Wing Attack across the side of the plane. The plane turned around as the hull had a scratch.

"Alright," said Beck, "Let's get to the hangar."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Jason, Morris, Amy, and Winona were in the middle of the city, relieved.

"So," said Jason, "What was that about?"

"Apparently, someone has tampered with the plane attack system," said Winona.

"Attack system?" asked Morris.

"Yes," said Winona, "Morris, Scream may have broken into the Fortree Air Base. If the planes become part of Scream's arsenal…"

"It would be a massive war zone," said Amy, "We better hope the rangers can do their best."

The crew watched as the black plane and the Chatot Bandstand Zord continued its battle.

* * *

Hopping into the damaged hangar, the rangers were heading toward the other white planes. As they went up the stairs, which lie in the middle of the hangar, Jiratron turned around and shot yellow beams at their bodies. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground.

"I will not allow you to destroy my plans," said Jiratron, "Scatterbrain, keep entering the controls."

Scatterbrain nodded as he kept feeding the controls. Beck, Josh, and Violet went to attack. However, Jiratron took out a yellow staff and smacked them on the ground. Sandra and Fiona grabbed Jiratron as they rolled down the stairs and headed straight outside the hangar. Jiratron screamed as she took out her staff. Sandra and Fiona took out their Notation Sabers.

"If I can't win, then I am taking you with me," she said.

"We won't die as easily as you will, Legend Killer," said Fiona, "Raytron went ballistic because he wanted control over my kingdom. Now, this is really stupid."

"Actually, it isn't," said Jiratron, "Now, that I have the other two planes and Scatterbrain can be useful to hack them. Do you know what we could do?"

Sandra looked at her, "No way."

Fiona turned around, "What?"

"I won't let you turn Hoenn into a war zone. Not if my life depended on it. If you steal every aircraft, it's going to be a bloodbath. No one will be safe because of you. I won't allow it."

_(Fiona plays the bass guitar- Commercial Break)_

* * *

_(Sandra sings in the microphone- Commercial End)_

Meanwhile, Beck, Josh, and Violet jumped out of the hangar as Scatterbrain floated outside.

"I won't allow this plan to fail!" said Scatterbrain. His eyes began to glow bright red as the other two jets flew out of the hangar, "Fortree City, destroy!"

Beck and Josh nodded as they turned to Fiona and Sandra, "Guys, we need you! Violet, take care of Jiratron."

Violet nodded, "Right."

Sandra turned around, shaking her head, "I am not going. I'm dealing with Jiratron."

She kicked Jiratron in the stomach, causing Jiratron to land on the ground. Fiona headed over toward Beck and Josh. Sandra activated her Bandstand Zord, materializing from her morpher. Politoed winked at Sandra as it followed Chatot. The other zords also arrived.

"Alright," said Beck, "It's been a while. But, let's do it."

Setting the tempo to 200, Beck looked up at the screen.

"Rockband Fusion! Bandstand Megazord Formation!

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit. In the cockpit, there were golden music notes behind them and in front they sat in this order: Josh, Fiona, Beck, and Cam.

"Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!" yelled the rangers.

The Bandstand Megazord jumped up and grabbed one of the planes. The plane started shooting machine gun bullets into the armor. The rangers yelled as the plane flew out.

"Twin Needle!" yelled Fiona.

Releasing the needles, the plane was hit, causing the plane to land. An explosion occurred. Next, the other two planes started shooting rockets down. The rangers yelled as the Bandstand Megazord hit the ground in pain.

"Bandstand Guitar!" yelled Beck.

A black guitar appeared in the sky with golden writing on it. It even had the word "Gibson" on the neck as the Megazord held it. A blade popped out of the neck and a handle appeared at the bottom of the guitar.

"Bandstand Guitar, Rock Slash!" yelled Beck.

The blade began to circle around as a whole note appeared in front of them. The blade came down on top of the plane, causing the plane to explode in front of them. The plane split in half, landing on the ground, exploding. Turning around, the other plane started shooting and firing rockets, doing a kamikaze technique.

"It's heading toward us, right?" asked Josh.

Beck nodded, "Bandstand Guitar, X-Scissor Cut!"

The blade began to glow bright red as it made two diagonal clean cuts. The plane exploded two inches before the Bandstand Megazord could get hit with it. Beck sighed, "That's one problem down."

* * *

Back in the hangar area...

Jiratron screamed as she saw the explosions of the planes. She released yellow stars from her body, causing the two rangers to land on the ground. Scatterbrain appeared and shot two pink laser beams. Violet and Sandra yelled as they landed on the ground.

"Violet!" said Beck. His voice came from the Bandstand Megazord as it marched toward them. Jiratron grumbled as she released stars into Scatterbrain. Scatterbrain yelled as he grew ten times bigger. Violet took out her Metronome Morpher, "Gardevoir Zord, unleash!"

Upon the call of what she said, the Gardevoir Zord jumped out of her morpher. Arriving, she placed her morpher in the cockpit. She turned toward the other rangers.

"Rangers, let's combine!" said Violet.

"Agreed," said Beck, "We are going to need all the firepower in order to destroy this beast."

"Super Rockband Fusion!"

Gardevoir jumped up from the ground and a greenish pink light enveloped the Pokémon spirit. Suddenly, it transformed into a mysterious Gallade with pink arms instead of green and it had silver armor on her feet and arms. The Bandstand Megazord split into the five zords, surrounding Gardevoir. The Politoed split into legs and connected to Gallade's legs. The Kricketune's body split in half. The front and back connected to the Gallade's torso. The Beedrill split in half and connected to either side of Gallade's arms. The Chimeco swung around the waist of the Megazord, with its face aimed at the front. Finally, the Chatot was placed on the back of Gallade's head. The six rangers sat together in the cockpit. It was bright silver with red banners of black notes behind them. They sat in three and three. On the top, there was Josh, Violet, and Cam and then on the bottom there was Fiona and Beck.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sandra screamed as her Notation Saber flew out of her hand, causing an explosion. Sandra yelled, appearing unmorphed. Her clothes were ripped a little bit as she turned toward Jiratron.

"Raytron was your opponent. Not me. But, Fiona killed him. He and I were really good friends. He didn't deserve to die. And I won't let the Poké Rangers clean up the dirty work that Metallica has made."

She took out her staff and started to stab her. Sandra stretched out her hands, which turned into Scyther hands. She sliced the staff in half. Jiratron gasped as Sandra got up. Wings sprouted out of her body as she flew across, slashing Jiratron's body. Jiratron screamed as she landed on the ground.

Jiratron turned around as she shot beams from her face. Sandra yelled as she was hit hard. The wings shrunk back and her hands turned normal as she landed on the ground. Jiratron then released yellow beams again. Sandra yelled as she flipped backwards, landing on the ground. A couple of scrapes and cuts appeared all over her body as she got up from the ground.

"Why, bitch," said Jiratron, "You Pokémorph. Why don't you just die?"

She shot two more beams. Sandra yelled as she kept screaming. She then stretched out her Notation Saber.

"Serenade Wave!"

A green blast came out of her saber, shooting Jiratron. Jiratron then turned around as Sandra flipped up with her saber.

"Power of the music spirits, grant me power!" she yelled. Charging forward with her sword, a green aura surrounded her.

"What the hell?" asked Jiratron, shooting beams.

Sandra screamed as the explosions surrounded her, yet charging with blade in hand. She jumped up and took the blade and cut it across her chest. Jiratron yelled as she began to take her last breath.

"NO!" yelled Jiratron. Suddenly, Sandra began to glow bright green as she went in for the kill.

"GIGA IMPACT!"

A green light came across Jiratron. Jiratron screamed as Sandra landed on the ground. Sparks flew out of Jiratron's body as she landed on the ground, exploding into pieces. A yellow beam of energy came out of her corpse as it dissipated into the sky.

"I did it," said Sandra, landing on the ground.

"Uh," said Beck, on the intercom, "Can you help us?"

Sandra looked up. It seemed that Scatterbrain has them in the air under his control. Sandra nodded, taking out her Metronome Morpher, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming into her battle outfit, she hopped into the Melodic Bandstand Megazord with the others.

"Let's break the seal," she said.

Josh nodded, "Psyshock!"

Pressing the button, the Melodic Bandstand Megazord released a wave of cosmic energy causing Scatterbrain to scream as it started exploding piece by piece. Sandra nodded as she activated her morpher.

"Bandstand Guitar!"

As the nozzle popped out, the Bandstand Guitar began to charge up its Assist Power. Beck then pressed the ruby into the console with the others putting their Rockstar Power in the consoles.

"Impossible. I controlled the airplanes and you defeated my master who created me. I am not even a Scream monster. Please, please… give me forgiveness."

Sandra shook her head, "Fat chance, it's time to go to the scrap heap."

"Ultimate Strike!" they yelled.

As the beam was unleashed, red sparks of energy appeared. Scatterbrain screamed as he landed on the ground, causing a massive explosion.

* * *

Scream Mountain…

"Who attacked Fortree City without my permission?" asked Metallica, looking at the battle footage of what recently happened.

Groutron, Kyotron, and Deotron shook their heads. Suddenly, they yelled as they felt headaches coming on.

"What?" asked Soundwave, looking at them, "Don't tell me?"

Groutron nodded, "Jiratron has been destroyed."

Metallica grumbled, "NO! NOW THREE OF YOU REMAIN! THE RANGERS ARE DEPLETING MY ARMY! NOOOOOOOOO!"

His screams were so loud, that windows and lights started breaking as a response to the anger and hatred.

* * *

Later that night, the day before the Fortree Concert…

Jiratron was now marked down in Amy's laptop as she turned to the band, "That leaves three Legend Killers left."

"And of course," said Morris, "The ferocious ones: Groutron, Kyotron, Deotron."

Sandra nodded, "Yep."

Amy sighed, "I just have a feeling that this is going to be bad."

"Why would you say that?" asked Beck.

Amy turned around, "Well, from what I gather, we have depleted more than half of the army. Usually, with that, and I noticed it in Verger, the more enemies defeated…"

"The bigger the problem it is to defeat the head honcho," said Violet, "I have a feeling it's going to be like King Speed all over again when the Turbo Rangers had to destroy the Reckless Riders."

Beck looked at them, "You mean to tell me that once those three are gone…"

"It's all downhill from here?" asked Violet, "Uh, yeah."

Josh nodded, "Well, good."

"Not really," said Violet, "Villains like Metallica could be very difficult to destroy. If you look at the rangers history in the news: Mariah, Mechagigas, King Speed, and Master Stryker were not as easy to defeat. It takes sacrifice and time. And that's what we might have to do if we plan to defeat Scream once and for all."

"My question is… what will happen after the Legend Killers rest in peace?" asked Beck, "I sense something really horrible."

"So do I," said Fiona.

"What?" asked Sandra.

Fiona turned around, "I couldn't explain. But, I felt this same way when the Legend Killers first appeared, the day Scream first attacked Hoenn and now. While we are at war, we should be able to find the answers to all of our questions."

"Like what?" asked Beck.

"How to defeat Metallica is a start," said Fiona.

"Fiona, that's like searching for a needle in a haystack," said Cam.

"Well, we need the answers. If the other rangers could solve them on their own, we can too. And I know from Violet," said Fiona.

The rangers nodded. Violet also nodded, "Agreed. The Turbo Rangers and I knew exactly who to destroy at the time the Reckless Riders went to change our universe into a Reckless Universal Highway. There shouldn't be a problem."

"Alright," said Beck.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Groutron, Kyotron and Deotron sat down together. Groutron looked at the sky and then turned to the others.

"Another Legend Killer has fallen. I think I have had enough of those rangers once and for all," said Groutron.

"Well," said Kyotron, "What can we do?"

"Nothing, as of yet," said Deotron, "But, we will make sure they fall."

Groutron nodded as he punched the cave walls of Scream Mountain, "I will not allow the Poké Rangers to get away with this. The six of them will pay for her death!"

"RIGHT!" yelled the Legend Killers.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Beck: Fortree City, raise the roof.**

**Cam: What's wrong?**

**Amy: My neutron battery. It was stolen.**

**Josh: If that was tampered with…**

**Amy: No one will survive.**

**Kyotron: Yes… right guys?**

**Deotron: To avenge our Legendary friends… and do our original duty.**

**Groutron: We will disembark Scream and take you by force. We absorbed the power. What can you do about it?**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 33: Battery Part 1**

**Beck: We can't lose. No way!**

* * *

A/N: Yeah, another filler with a defeat of another Legend Killer. And the reason why it was Jiratron's fall was… well, look at the lyrics. If we can pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like **shooting stars**? I could really use a **wish right now**. Jirachi makes wishes and it resembles shooting stars. So, put the two… Jiratron. Now, we have some following points coming up to finish the season.

We have the 2 part Battery, and Dearly Beloved which opens up a new plot. There's also a new warrior involved. He will not be announced until Chapter 35. There's the triple crossover and secrets get revealed around Chapters 44-47 and then the end. So, that's what left. 20 chapters to go…

Please read and review, please. :D


	33. Battery Part 1

A/N: Here's Chapter 33, for your viewing pleasure.

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_On their way to Fallarbor, Violet decides to stop at Meteor Falls and visit Claydol. Kriker and Soundwave decide to defeat the rangers by sending a Carrafflicter, who gave everybody status problems and caused Cam to run. Cam ran toward Route 114 and the Flowers of Algernon. Picking up the flowers, he destroyed the beast with Violet's Gallade Battle Zord. In Fallarbor Town, the rangers were about to set up. Beck begins to feel depressed and upset and that was when they got attacked by Heatrax. Meeting Beck's father, he gains the confidence and obtains the Bandstand Battlizer, destroying Heatrax. Finally, Fiona learns of her roots as being the princess of the Rayquazian Tribe and as a result, has conflict. Raytron, however, wanted the kingdom. But, due to his recklessness, Fiona destroys Raytron to protect the kingdom from the Legend Killers destruction and now 4 remain. On their way to Fortree City, they get lost and wind up in Rock Ridge, which was a trap for the rangers. Luckily, before their execution, Fiona, Cam, and Josh dressed up as cowboys and decided to finish off the plan drawn by Killer Red. Now, en route to Fortree City, an unprovoked attack and adventure awaits the Bandstand Rangers and the crew of Rangerz. And there was an unprovoked attack. Jiratron finds the air base of Fortree City and uses a monster she created to hack into the planes weaponry, nearly causing destruction in Fortree City. While the rangers handled that, Sandra faced off and destroyed Jiratron. With three remaining what could happen? Find out next!_

* * *

Fortree City Hangar…

Despite the bombardment of three planes that tried to destroy the city, the rangers still held their concert. However, as they ended the concert, the rangers were walking back toward the Rangerz RV. Opening the door, we had Josh, who was drunk, Sandra who was talking with Cam, trying to hold Josh, Violet and Jason, sober. Behind them, Amy and Morris were discussing about the concert and Fiona was so exhausted that Beck was carrying her.

Amy smiled as she sat down on the laptop while hearing the sounds of purging from Josh's mouth in the background. Typing on the computer, she looked at the schematics.

"Oh, the Battery of what I was going to power up the rangers," said Amy, looking at the blueprints, "At least I don't need it now."

"What do you mean?" asked Morris.

"Well, they have the Rockstar Power already," said Amy, "That's basically their power-up. They don't need it. Sending to Recycle Bin, and I'll dump the rest tomorrow."

* * *

**Beck: **Hey y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The six rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The Legend Killers arrive)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use their special attack)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms with the Gallade Battle Zord next to them)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 33: Battery Part 1_

* * *

The next day, the rangers were all sitting around together having breakfast. It was the usual scrambled eggs with sausage links and bacon. There was also cheddar cheese on the eggs for flavor. Upon receiving breakfast, Cam takes out the ketchup and starts pouring it all over the eggs and takes the home fries that were in the middle of the table. Pouring a glass of orange juice, he turned toward the others.

"What?" he asked.

"You really are hungry, aren't you?" asked Amy.

"Yep," said Cam, "We are going to need it for our last night in Fortree."

"Please," said Josh, still trying to recover, "You're excitement is not what I need."

"Well, maybe if you didn't decide to drink so much, you wouldn't be having a hangover right now," said Cam, "Besides, we have plans today."

"What plans?" asked Beck.

"We are going to visit Winona," said Cam, "I want to battle her and see if I can win a League Badge for shits and giggles."

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Josh, "You are not even registered to be in the Hoenn League."

"Gym Leaders accept _all _challenges," said Cam, nodding.

"Okay," said Fiona, "Sandra, Violet, and I are going to the mall."

"While that's happening, me and Morris are going to go to Route 120 and see if I can capture something," said Jason.

"Like what?" asked Fiona.

"The best dark type Pokémon ever, Absol," said Jason, winking.

Violet looked at him, "Okay, I hope you train it better than the others."

Jason quickly made a sharp left toward Violet, "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"And while you guys are doing that, I need to delete some unimportant information from my laptop. My laptop is slowly moving and it's needs to be up to date on updates," said Amy.

"Amy, you don't need to sit on the computer all the time," said Violet, "Come with us."

"In an hour," said Amy, "Okay?"

Violet nodded, "Alright, good compromise."

* * *

Scream Mountain…

Kyotron, Deotron, and Groutron were heading out of their rooms, knocking the other band members out of the way as they turned to their manager, Metallica. Metallica, wiping his armor turns to them.

"Yes, I have plans for you," he said.

"Well, you better take them and shove them up your metallic ass!" said Kyotron.

Metallica looked at them, "What did you say?"

"You heard me, shit head," said Kyotron, "You are so worried about the band and how they are progressing in their music, that you let Raytron and Jiratron fall to the rangers!"

"And now that there's three of us left," said Deotron, "I don't think working with you would be a great idea."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Metallica.

"Today, the Legend Killers are dumping Scream to complete our first mission, which was destroy everything… and if we have to bring back the first empress of evil we will," said Groutron.

"Mariah's good as dead," said Metallica, looking at him.

"And kill the Bandstand Rangers for the deaths of two warriors," said Deotron, "Let's go."

As the three of them walked out, Metallica released a purple beam of electricity. Deotron turned around and created a black barrier, shooting the beam right back. Metallica roared as he took the hit. Scratches and dents appeared all over his armor. Deotron shook his head, disappearing with the others.

Arriving in Fortree City, Deotron sighed. Kyotron looked at the other two, "So, what do we do now?"

Deotron looked up and then noticed the Rangerz RV. Amy was sitting there, having a cup of coffee.

"I know exactly what to do," said Deotron.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Fortree City Gym…

"Hi," said Winona, "Welcome to the Fortree Gym."

The rangers were amazed to see a huge battle arena on top with stairs going down toward them. Climbing upwards and finally getting to the top, they saw a brush of green wind coming across. The rangers looked up to see someone. He was wearing a green karate suit with a black belt around his waist. In his hand, he was carrying a golden blade with a black disk attached to the hilt. He had brown hair with white streaks and brown eyes. He also had slightly tanned skin.

"Whoa," said Beck, "Who's he?"

"Just watch," she said.

"Samurai Saber, Leaf Tornado!" he yelled.

As his sword began to glow bright green, he released a small leaf tornado. Suddenly, the tornado was coming back toward him. In response, Jordan yelled as he was flew backwards and landed on the ground.

"Jordan, you need to focus your power!" said Winona.

Jordan, running back toward the group, sighed, "Thanks, but I think I have it covered."

"Um, wisecracker," said Josh, "If you had it in control, then how come you were flying back?"

Jordan looked at him, "What does that supposed to mean? Don't tell me they are here to replace me."

"Replace you?" asked Beck, "No, we just wanted to fight Winona unofficially. She introduced us to Fortree City and such… and the fact that we protected her city from the airplane incident, I think it would be a great honor."

Winona looked at him, "Well, when Amy told me about you guys being rangers, I felt honored to do so. So, if you want to battle, I will."

Jordan looked at them, "If they are rangers, I want to battle them."

"Jordan, you just started your training. You have a long way to go before battling these guys," said Winona.

"Wait a minute, you train samurai?" asked Beck.

Winona sighed, "It's a very long story and I really can't explain it. All I know is that I was supposed to pick a trainer who beat me in battle with elegance and grace. Jordan was the perfect one. However, he lacks skill in samurai training and symbol calligraphy."

"Symbol calligraphy?" asked Cam.

"Basically, drawing Japanese symbols to create special moves. For example…," she said, taking out a black phone, "This is just a mentor phone for just showing the samurai how to create symbols."

In a flash of green, she aimed her phone out in front of her and created a 風 symbol. She then waved it to the right, "Gust!"

A blast of wind came out of the symbol. Beck was amazed, "That is so cool."

Cam turned around toward Beck, "In the meantime, let's have a battle."

Jordan turned around, "Uh-uh. You're battling me, Black Ranger."

Sighing, Cam turned around, taking out his Notation Saber, "I'm not supposed to be fighting you personally… but since you need training, I guess an experienced ranger like me can teach this samurai a few things."

"LET'S GO!" he roared, taking out his Samurai Saber.

Cam rolled his eyes as he started to strike.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Amy was drinking her coffee as she was sitting in the kitchen. As she finally started to sip her first glass, she headed over to the computer. However, she forgot something and headed straight out for a few seconds. Meanwhile, black tentacles snuck in through the windows and into the floor. It materialized into Deotron. Deotron laughed as he hacked into the computer. He snickered as he was able to pull everything from the computer. However, there was one thing that caught his eye. Downloading it into his body, he released the computer and escaped. As Amy hopped back, she then saw a little message on the screen:

**WARNING! A bug or worm has infected your computer. All of your files have been deleted and hard drive has been wiped clean. **

On the ground, Amy noticed a black little shard. She took out her microscope that was next to her corrupted laptop. While Amy went to install the programs, she was examining the black shard. Suddenly, it started blaring. Amy looked at the printer as a read out came through. Taking the paper out, she turned around and looked at it. She looked at the window, which was wide open.

"Oh no," she said, "No, no, no!"

Once her items were installed, she reactivated the link between the music spirits and the morphers. She turned on the communication system, "Rangers, we have a situation."

* * *

Five minutes later…

The girls walked inside of the RV, who saw Amy depressed as she looked at them. Jason and Morris also walked inside as well.

"What's wrong?" asked Morris.

"Yeah," said Jason.

Amy looked at them, "We have been compromised."

"COMPROMISED?" asked the girls.

"Yes," said Amy, "Deotron put a virus in the computer and he downloaded and deleted all of my files… including the recycle bin."

"So," said Fiona, "At least you don't have to clean out the files."

"But, Fiona, Amy's vital information about us is in there… or at least was in there," said Violet.

Amy nodded, "Fiona, even the power up I was going to originally give you guys was in there, but since you got the Rockstar Power, I never had a chance to destroy it. Now, that Deotron has acquired it, including the other things, we need to seek and destroy the Legend Killers. In addition, Claydol gave me the list of the other rangers and I added them into my manifest in case we needed them. If Deotron and the others know about them…"

"First, they will hunt them down one by one. Second, they will destroy all of their bases… once they get rid of all of us, it will be easy for them to destroy the world," said Violet.

"Exactly," said Amy, "We need to search the city and find them."

"Right," said Fiona, "Wait a minute, where are the guys?"

"Fiona, go find them. They should be at the Fortree City Gym," said Amy.

* * *

At the Fortree City Gym…

Beck and Josh sat down and watched as Cam was enveloping Jordan's saber to the side and then ready to cut him on the head, but Jordan blocked overhead and kicked Cam in the stomach. He then went to thrust and lunge, but Cam kicked him in the chest. Jordan grumbled as he took out a little phone just like Winona's, it was green instead: it was the trainee phone.

"Symbol Power: 暴風"

"What?" asked Cam.

"Hurricane Windstorm!"

Releasing his sword, a green funnel wave came across toward Cam. Cam rolled to the side as it crashed into the trees.

"Good job!" said Cam, "Pitch Perfect."

Releasing his Notation Saber, a black beam came across, hitting Jordan. Jordan yelled as his sword flipped in the air and landed on the ground. Jordan, breathing heavily looked up as Cam walked toward him.

"You have a lot of training you need to do," said Cam.

"Agreed," said Winona, "You've gotten better, but you need to work harder."

Jordan sighed, "Alright."

Suddenly, as Beck and Josh were about to leave with Cam following up, Fiona ran up the stairs.

"Lucky, I found you guys," said Fiona.

"What's wrong?" asked Beck, "It seems as if you were running to find us."

"Amy's computer has been compromised," said Fiona.

Beck and Josh looked at each other. They both looked at Cam. Cam gave a little shrug a he looked at Fiona, "What do you mean?"

"Simple," said Fiona, "The Legend Killers have pulled out every single piece of information… including the other rangers identities and headquarters. They will be hitting all of them if we don't stop them."

"Alright," said Beck, "Let's get back to the RV. Winona, I'm sorry for rushing out like this."

Winona nodded, "It's okay. What's more important is saving the world."

As the rangers headed the down the stairs, Jordan watched as they kept going toward the exit. He turned to Winona, "Well, that was fun."

"Look at it this way," said Winona, "You just witnessed the power of a Poké Ranger. Pretty soon you will be one of them."

* * *

Running toward headquarters, the four rangers were watching around, looking for any problems. As Josh looked to his right, he saw four blue arrows coming across. Pushing everyone down, the blue arrows exploded around them. The rangers looked up to see Kyotron, Groutron, and Deotron laughing hysterically. However, instead of their usual forms, they were upgraded. Groutron had metal armor with flame-like designs. He had crimson claws and feet with a golden sword and an energy sword. Kyotron was wearing silver plated armor with bubbles on it. She had sapphire hands and her feet. She wielded her usual bow, which was sapphire with black tips. Deotron wore metal armor with black lines on it. He had onyx hands and arms. His hands also had inbuilt laser technology.

"What do you think of our new forms?" asked Deotron, "Courtesy of Amy, that is."

Beck turned around, "Deotron, why?"

"Simple, we had enough of working with Metallica. We decided to continue what we did from the very beginning. Destroy the world and now, revive Mariah from her slumber. But, then again, since the Poké Rangers sealed her to the afterlife… it will take a lot of destruction to bring her back," said Kyotron.

"I won't allow the likes of you to interfere or any other ranger that comes in my way," said Groutron.

Beck turned to Groutron, "Well, unfortunately we have to. Rangers, let's go."

Suddenly, Sandra and Violet rushed into battle, looking at the other four.

"I guess we missed the speech," said Violet.

"Let's kick ass," said Sandra, taking out her Metronome Morpher.

"Guys, let's show them that the power of music will overthrow these guys," said Beck.

The rangers nodded, without saying a word.

"Kricketune Spirit, set!"

"Chatot Spirit, set!"

"Chimeco Spirit, set!"

"Beedrill Spirit, set!"

"Politoed Spirit, set!"

"Gardevoir Spirit, set!"

Setting the tempo, the rangers thrust their morphers in front, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming into their suits, the rangers struck poses at the Legend Killers.

"The serious spiritual drummer, Red Bandstand Ranger!"

"The amazing spiritual guitarist, Black Bandstand Ranger!"

"The handsome spiritual keyboardist, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"

"The beautiful spiritual vocalist, Green Bandstand Ranger!"

"The hopeful spiritual bassist, Yellow Bandstand Ranger!"

"The graceful spiritual sensation, White Bandstand Ranger!"

"Rangers of peace and harmony," said the rangers, "Poké Rangers Bandstand."

Groutron took out his energy sword, "Commence attack!"

As the rangers headed toward them, it was two on one; Groutron vs. Beck and Sandra, Kyotron vs. Fiona and Josh, and Deotron vs. Cam and Violet. Groutron took out his energy sword and golden saber and started striking the two rangers. Sandra ducked her head and kicked Groutron in the stomach. Beck turned around as he punched Groutron in the face. Suddenly, his claws scratched the two rangers across the face.

"Energy Shocker!"

A purple blast came out, causing Beck and Sandra to yell from the electrocution. The two of them flew backwards, landing on the ground, smacking their faces upon impact. Beck and Sandra jumped up and withdrew their Notation Sabers. The sabers were shining with hues of red and green as they came across Groutron. Groutron decided to do a counterattack, blocking them with his blades. He looked at them, blowing red dust of flames out of his mouth, causing the two of them to feel the intense heat of the flames. He then spiraled around and committed a cut across their bodies, causing them to land on the ground once again.

Fiona and Josh, as nimble and agile as they were, attacked Kyotron head first. Kyotron laughed as she took out her arrows, stretching her bow to maximum strength. Upon release of the string, the arrows came across and impaled Fiona and Josh, causing two mega explosions to arise out of their chests. Fiona and Josh landed on the grass. Looking up, Josh took out his Chime Daggers and he started shooting his daggers at her. Kyotron blocked them with her bow. Fiona then took out her Bass Shooter and started shooting yellow beams at her. Kyotron took the hits, but they weren't as effective. She then stretched out her bow one more time and released her arrows at them. Josh and Fiona dodged the attack. However, Kyotron took the end of her bow, using it as a bladed-like rapier and with one straight cut across their armor, causing the two of them to land on the ground.

Cam and Violet jumped up and did some combination attacks against Deotron. Deotron slaughtered Cam across the stomach and then kicked Cam square in the lower stomach. Deotron used one of his arms, stretching it all the way toward Cam. However, it was shot by Violet's Serene Blaster.

"You are getting in my way," he said, releasing a purplish beam from his armor. Violet dodged it twice and then the third time, she screamed as she landed on the ground.

"Violet!" yelled Cam, "Guitar Blaster!"

Shooting from his weapon, Deotron blocked it with his powerful arms only to be stretched out even farther, punching the two of them. They were flying toward the ground upon impact. The six rangers were stuck as they were trying to stop the creatures from destroying what was left of the city.

"Guys, Rockstar Power!" said Beck.

The rangers nodded, taking out their icicle necklaces. Upgrading to their forms, they withdrew their Notation Sabers and started heading toward the Legend Killers. Violet's Serene Blaster was charging up, gaining strength to destroy them. As the six went to unleash their power, Deotron and the others laughed as they began to glow a black hue.

"Giga Impact Reflection!"

Suddenly, a release of the attacks caused the six rangers to scream, causing their Notation Sabers to fly out of their hands and into the dirt. The rangers yelled as they morphed out of their suits and on to the ground. Their faces had scratches of blood and scars all over their faces. Beck grumbled, stretching out trying to get up while the others were knocked out unconscious.

"Groutron, Kyotron, Deotron, how much more can you do to us?" he asked.

Groutron walked over to him, "You are not a warrior. You are just an ordinary drummer."

Withdrawing his blade, Beck looked up as he went to charge up against him. The blade was coming down, heading toward his head…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Chapter…**

**Beck: They are powerful.**

**Sandra: What can we do?**

**Josh: Who is he?**

**?: Don't question me. Just get them.**

**Fiona: One problem solved…**

**Violet: One problem erupts…**

**Cam: Oh man…**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 34: Battery Part 2**

**Rangers: Power of the music spirits!**

* * *

A/N: Yeah, crazy huh? And I did give you a little sneak peak for next season. If they were going to the Fortree Gym, I decided to throw Jordan in there as well. Jordan is the Green Samurai Ranger for the upcoming season and you will be seeing more of his sarcastic stuff coming up next season. So, we are really getting close to the end. I don't know how many we have left, but we're getting close. Alright, reviews and comments? Please click 'review story'... I will be happy!


	34. Battery Part 2

A/N: And now the conclusion to Part 2…

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_Well, a lot of things happened. __In Fallarbor Town, the rangers were about to set up. Beck begins to feel depressed and upset and that was when they got attacked by Heatrax. Meeting Beck's father, he gains the confidence and obtains the Bandstand Battlizer, destroying Heatrax. Finally, Fiona learns of her roots as being the princess of the Rayquazian Tribe and as a result, has conflict. Raytron, however, wanted the kingdom. But, due to his recklessness, Fiona destroys Raytron to protect the kingdom from the Legend Killers destruction and now 4 remain. On their way to Fortree City, they get lost and wind up in Rock Ridge, which was a trap for the rangers. Luckily, before their execution, Fiona, Cam, and Josh dressed up as cowboys and decided to finish off the plan drawn by Killer Red. Now, en route to Fortree City, an unprovoked attack and adventure awaits the Bandstand Rangers and the crew of Rangerz. And there was an unprovoked attack. Jiratron finds the air base of Fortree City and uses a monster she created to hack into the planes weaponry, nearly causing destruction in Fortree City. While the rangers handled that, Sandra faced off and destroyed Jiratron. Next, Deotron hacks into Amy's computer and steals the armor she was going to originally give the rangers and uses it against them. However, is Beck going to witness death in front of him? Find out on the conclusion of "Battery". _

* * *

Lyrics for Battery is from… yes, you guessed it… Metallica.

_**Battery**_

_**Lashing out the action**_  
_**Returning the reaction**_  
_**Weak are ripped and torn away**_

_**Hypnotizing power**_  
_**Crushing all that cower**_  
_**Battery is here to stay**_

_**Smashing through the boundaries**_  
_**Lunacy has found me**_  
_**Cannot stop the battery**_

_**Pounding out aggression**_  
_**Turns into obsession**_  
_**Cannot kill the battery**_

_**Cannot kill the family**_  
_**Battery is found in me**_  
_**Battery**_  
_**Battery**_

* * *

"You're finished," said Groutron.

"BECK!" yelled Violet, looking up. She struggled to get up, but the pain was too much for her.

Beck's legs felt like icicles. He wasn't able to move. His tongue was dry and his heart was beating as rapidly. Adrenaline was pumping into his body as he looked at the sky. Beck clenched his fists and closed his eyes as the attack was commencing. Gulping in his mind, he already knew that death was right before his eyes. As the attack was getting closer, Beck mumbled a little bit. However, before there were any explosions, there was a dark shadow that magically appeared, blocking the attack and sending it right back at the Legend Killers. Beck opened his eyes to see someone in front of him. He wore purple armor with a silver chest plate. He had a golden cape with a purple staff that he wielded. His helmet resembled a Mismagius as he turned around.

"No way," said Beck, "Who are you?"

"The Dark Musician Knight," he said, turning toward him. Beck gulped a little bit as he saw the powerful warrior.

* * *

**Beck: **Hey y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The six rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The Legend Killers arrive)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use their special attack)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms with the Gallade Battle Zord next to them)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 34: Battery Part 2_

"Dark Musician Knight?" asked Beck, looking at the Legend Killers who slowly got up.

"Great, a seventh ranger," said Groutron.

"Oh no, I'm not working with these guys. I'm just helping them do their job which is to get rid of the people who want this world for their own good," said the knight, "Now, take this… Perish Song Finish!"

Taking out his dark staff, it began to glow bright purple as he cut a line across and then a line down. The Legend Killers screamed as they fell on the ground from the powerful attack. Immediately, they dashed away upon impact.

"How the hell is he able to do that?" asked Deotron.

"We need to retreat," said Kyotron.

Groutron nodded. Instantly, a blast of crimson energy shot the ground from his body as they disappeared in the smoke.

"Damn it to hell," said Beck, looking at them, running away. He turned to the others, who were finally up from all the destruction that occurred.

"Are you okay?" asked Sandra.

"I was saved...," he said, turning around. Beck gasped. It seemed that he suddenly disappeared, "Where is he?"

"I don't know," said Fiona, "What are you talking about?"

Violet looked at him, "You mean that guy wearing the Mismagius outfit?"

"YES!" said Beck.

"That doesn't make sense," said Violet, "Well, maybe he only attacks in the shadows if there's danger."

"Hmm…," said Beck, looking at his cuts while paying attention to Violet's point, "Right. We should heal at the RV and ask Amy about how to defeat this problem."

"Yeah," said Violet, as the six rangers started to head back.

* * *

Five minutes later…

"The Dark Musician Knight?" asked Amy.

"Yes," said Violet.

"So, there's a seventh music spirit?" asked Josh, "That's crazy."

"Why you say that?" asked Amy.

"We don't need a seventh ranger. I think six is enough," said Josh.

"Uh, the Mighty Morphin' team had eight, the Overtech Overdrive team had seven and the others were six each. It shouldn't matter how many rangers we have anyway," said Violet.

"It's a good thing," said Cam.

Josh sighed, "But, who's this guy?"

Beck looked at him, "He never told me his real name."

Violet nodded, "Well, I hope we get more answers to him."

The door suddenly opened in the Rangers RV. The rangers turned to see Morris with a massive gas hose and can while Jason was on the phone with people.

"Yeah, I'm kind of stuck right now," said Jason, "Yeah, we are delayed."

Hanging up the phone, Jason turned to the others, "We need to stop the Legend Killers now. Otherwise, we will have more than the world to worry about."

"Like what?" asked Beck.

"The Lilycove Concert Hall," said Jason.

"Tell them to shove it," said Josh.

"JOSH!" said Morris, "That's kind of harsh."

The blue ranger looked at him, "Uh, it's true, isn't it?"

Fiona and Sandra looked at each other, sighing. Sandra walked over to Amy, "Is there anyway for us to destroy them?"

Amy nodded, "Well, I have talked to Claydol in Meteor Falls. We are doing research. He should be here right about…"

Suddenly, the door was thrown wide open. Amy turned around as Claydol came with books, etc."

"Hey," said Claydol, "Sorry to slam the door like that but I had a lot of crap and my psychic powers have limits."

"It's all good, Claydol," said Amy, "Place them on the table."

Claydol released his psychic energy, causing the books to land on the table. Amy sighed as she took the book.

"Alright," said Amy, "We have a lot of research to do. We are all going to do our part to research the Legend Killers and find their weak spot. Sandra and Fiona, I need you here to help me. Violet and Beck, since you guys witnessed the Dark Musician Knight, take this music spirit detector."

Beck saw Amy's purple hand-held device, "It will show the spirit when active."

Violet nodded, "Okay."

"And Josh and Cam, help Morris fill the gas tank up. We need to leave after all of this done with. Got it?" asked Amy.

The guys nodded. Immediately, everyone split up to perform the objectives assigned by the awesome Amy.

* * *

Scream Mountain…

"I can't believe we were betrayed," said Killer Red, "Well, good riddance."

He threw one of Groutron's belongings in the trash can and headed outside to see Kriker and Soundwave talk to Metallica.

"So," said Metallica, "We need to continue our plot to convert the world to the power of scream!"

"Well, that's going to be hard now with them soon going to be out of the picture," said Kriker.

"Oh no," said Metallica, "Rangers come second. We need to do a full-scale attack on _them._ No one messes with Emperor Metallica. Do you understand me?"

The three band members nodded, "Right."

"Great, take some Roadsters and find them. I want them dead. You hear me? Dead!" said Metallica.

Kriker looked at him, "Why are we helping the rangers?"

"Because they want them gone as much as us!" said Metallica, "This region isn't big enough for the three of us. We might as well target a common enemy, wouldn't you agree Kriker?"

Kriker rubbed his chin, "I guess so."

"Good," said Metallica, "Kriker, Killer Red, and Soundwave, it's time to battle."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Rangerz RV…

"Find anything yet?" asked Amy.

"Nope," said Sandra. She was flipping through the pages. She was reading about the history, but it wasn't enough.

Fiona nodded, "Same here."

Claydol sighed, "Keep trying."

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack," said Sandra.

Claydol sighed as he looked at her, "No one said that this was going to be easy, Sandra. We all got to do our fair share."

Sandra nodded as she continued researching. Fiona nodded as she kept reading and reading the books that she found. Suddenly, she noticed as she kept reading the book in her hand, that there was an insert. She opened the insert and looked at it.

"Whoa," said Fiona, "I think we hit the jackpot."

"What do you mean?" asked Sandra.

Fiona pointed to the diagram. The diagram consisted of a large red blade that was placed on top of a mountain.

"The Sword of Justice," said Fiona.

"Justice?" asked Amy, "That sword was supposedly whisked away when the Great War was over."

"Well, then how come it is present north of Fortree City?" asked Fiona.

Amy froze. She then shrugged because she had no answer to Fiona's question. Immediately, Cam and Josh walked inside.

"Find anything?" asked Cam.

"As a matter of fact," said Amy, "We know how to defeat the Legend Killers."

"Great," said Cam, "I wonder how Beck and Violet are doing."

* * *

Outside Route 120, the rangers were walking through the tall grass. Apparently, Beck picked up something.

"Are you sure?" asked Violet.

"Yeah," said Beck, "I just hope this little gadget isn't inaccurate."

Walking through the tall grass, they were looking around, trying to avoid the wild Pokémon that surrounded the area. As they walked down the stairs, they noticed the Dark Musician Knight, lying next to the cave wall, smoking a cigarette. He looked over to see Beck and Violet, who were walking around aimlessly.

"What brings you here?" he said.

"We need to have a little chat," said Beck.

Violet punched Beck in this shoulder, "What he means to say is thank you for saving us. The Legend Killers were really hard. Maybe you should help us."

He shook his head as he stood up, "I've seen you guys battle many a monster. I know each and every one of you. You don't need my help. The six of you can work together as a team. I've seen it."

"You spied on us," said Violet, "Alright, what city where we in when I became the White Ranger?"

"Slateport City," said the knight.

Violet's jaw dropped and turned to Beck, "How? It's not possible."

"I have to agree," said Beck.

"Oldale Town is where Beck got his powers and the five rangers actually fought together as a team," he said.

Beck looked at him, "Okay, my question is why you are showing your face now when you should've showed earlier."

"Because there are things that you need to know about a certain villain," said the knight, "Specifically, Metallica."

Beck looked at him and then turned to Violet, who was also curious. However, their thoughts were interrupted by the rustling in the bushes. The two turned to see, red, blue, and black beams hit the ground. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Groutron, Kyotron, and Deotron walked down the stairs, laughing and screaming as they looked at them.

"Stupid," said Groutron, "You guys really think you can fight us?"

Beck turned around, "Oh, stop yapping. You sound like a pansy."

Groutron jumped off the ledge and headed straight toward Beck. Beck threw a punch right toward Groutron. Groutron took the punch and smashed Beck on the sandy platform. Groutron and Beck were messing around, grumbling as they were fighting in a bar completely intoxicated. Groutron took out his sword and started swiping. Beck ducked multiple times. Groutron grumbled as his blade cut into the boulder. Beck rolled away as the boulder was cut in half.

"Damn. You are making me angry!" said Groutron.

"You are always angry," said Beck, taking out his Metronome Morpher. Violet and the Dark Musician Knight looked at each other as they backed up. Suddenly, Cam and Josh flipped forward with their morphers.

"We're here!" said Cam.

"Yeah, we'll hold them right here and now," said Josh.

"Where are the others?" asked Beck.

"On their way," said Josh, "They have something."

Suddenly, a blue lightning bolt came down from the sky. The rangers turned around as they saw Metallica and the others.

"Scream!" yelled Violet.

"This is war, Legend Killers," said Metallica.

"Look," said Cam, "We don't want you here. At all, so please, can the seven of you die, please?"

"No," said Metallica, "Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red. Attack!"

Suddenly, there were shots of green and yellow beams hitting them. Metallica turned around as Sandra and Fiona landed on the sandy beach with the Rangerz RV parked.

"Hey," said Sandra.

"Sorry, we came fashionably late," said Fiona.

"Guys," said Beck, "Thanks."

Metallica turned to see the six enemies standing in one line, "What are you doing?"

"We'll form an alliance to get rid of them. We'll fight each other later," said Soundwave.

"Yeah," said Groutron, "It was THEM that caused us to argue and fight."

"You will pay," said Kriker.

The rangers took out their Metronome Morphers. Beck and the others stood ready to go.

"Bandstand Rangers, let's rock and roll!" yelled Beck.

"RIGHT!" said the other rangers, "Power of the Music Spirits!"

They placed the jewels into the Metronome Morphers and stretched the morphers in front of them.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming into their suits, the rangers stood together. The Dark Musician Knight smiled as he looked at them.

"You see," said the knight, "They are not going not to need my help to slaughter you guys."

Kriker turned to him, "And WHO might you be?"

"The Dark Musician Knight," he said, "And I won't be facing you. I challenge Metallica."

Metallica looked up at him, "So be it."

"The serious spiritual drummer, Red Bandstand Ranger!"

"The amazing spiritual guitarist, Black Bandstand Ranger!"

"The handsome spiritual keyboardist, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"

"The beautiful spiritual vocalist, Green Bandstand Ranger!"

"The hopeful spiritual bassist, Yellow Bandstand Ranger!"

"The graceful spiritual sensation, White Bandstand Ranger!"

"Rangers of peace and harmony," said the rangers, "Poké Rangers Bandstand."

"What about the Roadsters?" asked Kriker.

"Crap," said Soundwave.

"Just attack," said Metallica.

The rangers jumped up and went to attack. It was Beck vs. Groudon, Josh vs. Kyotron, Cam vs. Deotron, Fiona vs. Soundwave, Sandra vs. Kriker, and Violet vs. Killer Red.

Going for the punto, Sandra took out her Notation Saber and went to cut Kriker's leg. Kriker took out his guitar like blaster and started shooting. Sandra ducked and stretched her Notation Saber.

"Serenade Wave!" said Sandra.

Kriker yelled as he was shot deeply in the chest. Sandra then turned around and went to strike with her Notation Saber. Kriker blocked it and kicked her in the stomach, causing her saber to fly out of her hand.

"That's it," said Sandra, "Rockstar Power, Unleash!"

Upgrading her suit, she went to strike. She punched Kriker in the stomach, causing him to fly to the ground.

"MEGA PUNCH!"

SMACK! Kriker landed on the ground. He then looked up to see Sandra smack her stomach and then charge.

"BELLY DRUM STRIKE!"

SMACK! Kriker yelled as he was thrown into the wall. Kriker rolled his eyes as he landed on the ground.

Fiona and Soundwave went at it like two Zigazagoon. Fiona's blade cut into Soundwave's speakers. Soundwave yelled as he punched Fiona in the stomach, causing him to land on the ground. Soundwave yelled as he screamed into the microphone. Fiona dodged it as explosions surrounded her. Jumping up, she took out her Bass Shooter, pulling the trigger. Soundwave yelled as he was shot a couple of times.

"Take this," she yelled.

Shooting more, Soundwave yelled as he landed on the ground.

Violet and Killer Red were fighting with sabers. Killer Red slashed her twice and then turned up the volume on his guitar. Red electric energy came out, causing Violet to dodge the attacks. However, she wasn't lucky to dodge the last shot. As she was shot in the shoulder, she screamed as she landed on the ground, painfully. Violet grabbed her Serene Blaster and pulled the trigger. As she pressed the trigger, white beams came out. Killer Red blocked them. Violet jumped up as she slashed Killer Red with her Notation Saber. Violet turned around and shot white beams from her Serene Blaster.

"Oh my!" said Killer Red, backing into Soundwave and Kriker. The three henchmen screamed as they were looking at them.

"This is not good," said Kriker.

"I hate girls that fight!" said Soundwave.

"Then maybe you should run," said Fiona, smiling.

Suddenly, the three henchmen nodded as they disappeared. While that was happening, the Dark Musician Knight was striking Metallica with his purple staff. However, Metallica released a purple bolt causing him to fall back and land on the ground in agony.

"I have other things to worry about than this duel. I'm leaving. I hope we meet again, Dark Musician Knight!" he yelled, disappearing.

"We just started fighting," said the knight, "Wimp!"

Turning around, the rangers were rushing over to help them defeat the Legend Killers. Deotron used his arms and slashed Cam and Sandra. Kyotron released blue beams from her armor, shooting Josh and Fiona. Beck and Violet were slaughtered by Groutron's sabers. Struggling to get up, the three Legend Killers laughed, looking at them viciously.

"Just forget it. Retreat while you can. You can't win," said Groutron.

Fiona, Cam, and Josh stood together as they took out their icicle crystals, "Rockstar Power, Unleash!"

Beck took out his ruby like jewel and inserted it into his morpher, "Guitar Battlizer!"

Placing the ruby jewel into the morpher, he set the tempo to 300. Suddenly, Beck's uniform began to glow bright red. As it began to shine in ruby, there was a black and gold vest that appeared on Beck's uniform. He began to get black and gold shoulder pads. He had golden gloves that had red gauntlets on them. He also began to have golden boots with black kneepads. A black helmet that was shaped like a bandana appeared on the back of his head and behind him was a red guitar with white lightning stripes.

"Bandstand Battlizer Power, ready for battle!"

Groutron went to cut with the sword, but Beck blocked them and punched Groutron in the stomach… hard. It was so hard that the armor was cracked. Fiona and Josh jumped up and kicked Kyotron while Sandra and Cam punched Deotron in the stomach.

The three of them landed on the ground. Suddenly, as the earth began to shake, Beck and the others turned around as the cave behind them began to glow a bright white light. A white saber landed in Beck's hands as the rangers surrounded it. It was white with a jagged blade and a black handle. Observing the battle, Amy gasped as she looked at the book that Fiona looked at.

"It wasn't north of Fortree, it was in the Scorched Slab," said Amy, "Interesting."

The Sword of Justice was stretched out by Beck. The six ranger colors began to glow as their energy was placed within the sword.

"Not that sword," said Deotron.

"This is it," said Kyotron.

"Let's charge!" said Groutron.

The three Legend Killers roared as they were heading straight toward the rangers. Beck smiled as he used the sword. A red blade came across their bodies as they screamed in pain. Feeling like they were almost chopped in half, the three Legend Killers landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Groutron as their spirits were sent into the sky, exploding into bits and pieces.

Beck sighed, "We did it. Finally."

Suddenly, the Sword of Justice disappeared from Beck's hands, back into the Scorched Slab. As they were heading up the stairs, the Dark Musician Knight jumped up from the beach and landed in front.

"Thanks for your advice," said Beck.

"No problem, Beck," said the knight.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The knight touched his helmet and went to remove it. With the exception of Fiona and Violet, the other rangers stood there, aghast.

"It… can't… be," said Beck.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Beck: So, the Legend Killers are gone. That's great…**

**Sandra: True, but now what will happen to Scream now?**

**Josh: I don't know.**

**Violet: Isn't that the guy that saved your life?**

**?: I know something you don't know.**

**Beck: Can we ask who you are?**

**Cam: No way, it can't be!**

**Beck: It is…**

**Fiona: Get out of here, they are getting married?**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 35: Dearly Beloved**

**?: It's show time.**

* * *

A/N: Hi, I'm back. Sorry about not updating. I have been very busy. Well, hopefully the next chapter won't take too long. Please review. :D


	35. Dearly Beloved

A/N: Here is Chapter 35…

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers: Bandstand…_

_Well, a lot of things happened. In Fallarbor Town, the rangers were about to set up. Beck begins to feel depressed and upset and that was when they got attacked by Heatrax. Meeting Beck's father, he gains the confidence and obtains the Bandstand Battlizer, destroying Heatrax. Finally, Fiona learns of her roots as being the princess of the Rayquazian Tribe and as a result, has conflict. Raytron, however, wanted the kingdom. But, due to his recklessness, Fiona destroys Raytron to protect the kingdom from the Legend Killers destruction and now 4 remain. On their way to Fortree City, they get lost and wind up in Rock Ridge, which was a trap for the rangers. Luckily, before their execution, Fiona, Cam, and Josh dressed up as cowboys and decided to finish off the plan drawn by Killer Red. Now, en route to Fortree City, an unprovoked attack and adventure awaits the Bandstand Rangers and the crew of Rangerz. And there was an unprovoked attack. Jiratron finds the air base of Fortree City and uses a monster she created to hack into the planes weaponry, nearly causing destruction in Fortree City. While the rangers handled that, Sandra faced off and destroyed Jiratron. Next, Deotron hacks into Amy's computer and steals the armor she was going to originally give the rangers and uses it against them. However, after finding out how to defeat them, the Legend Killers were destroyed by the Sword of Justice. However, who is the Dark Musician Knight? Find out now!_

* * *

"I can't believe it," said Beck.

Removing his helmet, Beck stood there astounded. The knight then began to disrobe, revealing his true attire. He had black hair and golden eyes with a couple of studs on both ears. He had a purple t-shirt on it with a black skull. He also wore blue jeans and white sneakers. A smile came from his face.

"Remember me?" asked the guy.

"Owen?" asked Sandra, "Owen Williams?"

"The one and only," he said, "I was the one who was at every concert on your tour. How are you?"

"Fine," said Josh.

"Never been better," said Cam.

Beck turned around toward Fiona and Violet. Fiona and Violet stood there silently. Beck definitely got the hint that they were not even noticed, yet wanted to get introduced.

"Owen, this is Fiona and Violet. Violet is our new bodyguard and Fiona's pretty good with her bass guitar," said Beck.

Owen turned around, "Really? So, you don't need a bass guitarist?"

Fiona turned around, "Uh… I'm guessing you were part of the original band."

Owen nodded, "In fact I was."

Fiona nodded, "I see. Well, I am going to go to the RV now. I'm sure Jason wants us to get going to the next city."

"Owen, feel free to travel with us. That is, if you want to," said Beck.

Owen nodded, "Why not? It's going to be fun. It's good to be back in the band."

Overhearing that, Fiona looked behind to hear him say that. With that in mind, she marched toward headquarters.

* * *

**Beck: **Hey y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The six rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(The Legend Killers arrive)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use their special attack)_

_(The Bandstand Megazord forms with the Gallade Battle Zord next to them)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 35: Dearly Beloved_

* * *

As they headed slowly through the rainstorm on Route 120, the rangers sat in the kitchen as they heard about Owen's story.

"So, how did you become the Dark Musician Knight?" asked Beck.

"Well," said Owen, "It's funny you mention it. I was sailing off the coast of Pacificdalog Town with a couple of buddies. It was awesome, but then a tidal wave came, crashed our ship. I literally was at the bottom of the ocean floor. It was going to take me forever to get back. I would've died. But, I saw something dark purplish on my way up. I floated toward the light. It surrounded me and caused me to fly as fast as I could toward the surface of the water. I finally could take a breather. I met a spirit known as Mismagius, a music spirit who is known to give people Perish Songs. When he told me that he was the lost spirit of the seven music spirits, he gave me the power to transform into the Dark Musician Knight."

He took out a blackish-purplish Metronome Morpher, just like the others. He inserted a purple jewel into the morpher. Suddenly, Mismagius popped out.

"_Hey! It's been a while!" _said Mismagius.

The other six rangers put their morphers on, releasing their spirits.

"_Mismagius!" _said Kricketune, _"Hi!"_

"_We thought you were dead!" _said Beedrill.

"_It's great to see you again!" _said Gardevoir.

"_You look well," _said Chimeco.

"_Yay, you're alive!" _said Politoed.

"_For once, all seven of us are here together at once!" _said Chatot.

The rangers chuckled. Fiona, however, looked at the window and then at the others. She sighed a little bit. Getting up from her seat, she went to go pour a glass of cold, chilled orange juice. Sitting there silently, she listened to the other six laughed off their past memories. She took her orange juice and walked normally to the bedrooms, closing the door.

"_Where's Fiona?" _asked Beedrill.

"She's in her room," said Sandra, "Anyway, Owen, guys. Want something to drink?"

"Sure," they said in response.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Route 122…

Kriker, Killer Red, and Soundwave were walking at the base of Mt. Pyre. Walking inside, they noticed the graves of dead Pokémon in front of them.

"Great, I want to cry now," said Killer Red.

"Quiet you," said Kriker, "Metallica said that there was a great force in this area."

"You mean, the evilest out of all evil," a voice said. She sounded feminine. The band members turned around to see an entity walk right toward them.

She was all metallic. Her armor had a shade of dark pink with black sharp claws. Her breath was vile, and disgusting. Her arms were all made of Magneton while she wore Voltorb like shoes. Her head was shaped like an Electrode. She also had a blue chain with white crystals.

"So, it is true. Are you Queen Megadeth?" asked Kriker.

"Yes. I heard of you guys. And I decided to wake from my slumber," she said, "Where's your leader?"

"He's back at Scream Mountain," said Killer Red.

"Then I will be glad to help him," she said, "Tell him, he's marrying me tonight on top of Mt. Pyre."

Kriker nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Scream Mountain...

Kriker headed back to the mountain. Only to hear Metallica's only response to what was going on.

"What?" asked Metallica.

"Yeah," said Kriker, "Queen Megadeth wants to marry you."

"Oh," said Metallica, looking at his watch, "When?"

"Now," said Kriker.

"Good," said Metallica.

Kriker smiled, "Leave the wedding plans to me. I might even give you some trophies!"

* * *

Route 120…

Driving out of the long grass, the rain long stopped as Jason and Morris were sitting down in the front, listening to all the laughter going on in the background. While they were chatting, Fiona was laying down on the bed writing in her little tiny diary, not paying attention to the laughter going on. Sighing, she threw the diary underneath her bed.

Fiona was reading a book while the driving continued on. No sooner she went to turn the page, Sandra opened the door.

"Hi," said Fiona, "Shouldn't you reminiscence with your awesome friend."

Sandra sighed, "Nope. I had enough of reminiscence. Why are you acting this way?"

Fiona looked at her, "Because… because now you have the damn team back. I might as well be just known as Fiona: the Replacement."

"Don't say that, Fi," said Sandra.

"Well, it's true. Maybe Owen was chosen to be the Yellow Ranger," said Fiona, "I just play the bass."

Sandra sighed, "Fiona…"

"Well, it's true!" said Fiona.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The door opened up to reveal Owen walking through the door.

"Is everything okay?" asked Owen.

"Yes," said Fiona.

"No," said Sandra.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes! I mean…," said Sandra.

"HA!" said Fiona.

Suddenly, there was a harsh screeching of the brakes. Jason and Morris, who were up front were watching as they saw Roadsters blocking the road.

"Why is Scream blocking the road to Lilycove?" asked Morris.

Suddenly, one of the Roadsters knocked on Jason's window. Jason rolled the window down as the Roadsters gave him a flyer.

"What the hell?" asked Jason. His eyes blew up as he looked at it.

"What?" asked Morris.

"This is road is closed. However, you are invited to witness the holy matrimony of Queen Megadeth and King Metallica?" asked Jason, "Note, receiving this flyer is an automatic yes to the invitation."

"What the fudge?" asked Morris, "That's not cool."

"Talk about going against our will," said Jason.

Beck walked over to the two of them. Jason gave him the flyer, already giving him the explanation.

"Whoa," said Beck, "No, I don't think so."

"Um, we have no choice," said Morris.

"Well, then I guess we Bandstand Rangers are going to crash the party," said Beck, throwing the paper into the wastebasket.

"We aren't the only ones though. Look at the traffic!" said Morris.

There were tons of cars diverting traffic toward Route 122 and the Mt. Pyre Bridge. Beck looked at the mountain, "We're going to see a wedding… at the Pokémon cemetery? Are we insane?"

"Yes," said Jason.

"I figured that," said Beck.

The Rangerz RV parked right next to the other cars. Tourists were getting out as the other rangers walked inside toward Mt. Pyre. Amy, Jason, and Morris also decided to join the party.

"So, why are we observing the matrimony of two villains?" asked Josh.

"I don't know. But, we should be cautious," said Amy.

"Cautious?" asked Sandra.

"Well, Amy does have a point. Suppose this is a trap?" asked Morris.

"Wow," said Amy, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

Beck turned around, "Hold it. Where's Fiona and Owen?"

* * *

Fiona and Owen were the last ones. Fiona stretched out her legs as she and Owen were walking. However, as they were walking toward the cemetery, Owen began to shake a little bit.

"Are you okay?" asked Fiona.

"Yep," said Owen, "I just have a bad feeling about this."

"What bad feeling?" asked Fiona.

As Owen walked toward the entrance, he noticed an old man looking at him strangely. Owen turned around and looked at him, "May I help you sir?"

The old man, dressed in gentleman clothes took out a black pistol. Owen kicked it out of the way and threw him on the ground. The old man yelled as he began to glow in bright white, transforming into a Roadster. Soon, the other people walking in also transformed into Roadsters.

"This is a trap," said Owen, "I knew it!"

Fiona took out her Metronome Morpher, "Guys!"

Heading outside of the cave, Sandra got her Metronome Morpher out, "Where are you guys?"

"Get back down here. It's a trap!" said Fiona.

"A trap?" asked Sandra, looking downward. Her eyes widened as she looked at Fiona and Owen fighting the Roadsters that were there. Sandra turned around to see one of the common folk grab her by the arm. Sandra let go and immediately used her own Scyther blade to cut across his chest. The Roadster screamed as he transformed out of his disguise. Josh and Cam turned around as they went to go back. Suddenly, a white rope surrounded the eight of them as they were grabbed tightly, landing on the ground, wincing in pain.

"What is this?" asked Beck.

"A trap," said Sandra, "Fiona just warned me."

"That explains why you struck a civilian," said Cam.

They were being dragged along the cliffs while Fiona and Owen continued fighting. As the two of them finished the roadsters, a black shadow came across them as metallic beast materialized on to the ground.

"Whoa," said Fiona.

He was a Cofagrigus with silver sharp claws and has a Sigilyph head. The feathers of Sigilyph appeared all over his ghost-like arms. It levitated and looked at them.

"Who are you?" asked Fiona.

"Priest Glyphrigrus," said the monster, "My plan was to destroy all of you at once when I marry Metallica and Megadeth on the top of Mt. Pyre."

"Well," said Fiona, "It's time for us to crash this wedding."

"Yep," said Owen.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming into their suits, the rangers went to kick the beast. The beast levitated as they landed on the ground.

"Oh please," he said, "Take this."

A psychic burst of energy came over the two of them. The two of them yelled as they were acquiring massive headaches and screaming in pain. A blast of purple and yellow energy surrounded them as they were out of their uniforms. After the blast stopped, the Roadsters grabbed them and tied them up.

"Bring them with the others," he said, "No one will ruin Queen Megadeth's wedding day."

_(Fiona plays the bass guitar- Commercial Break)_

* * *

_(Owen plays the double bass guitar- Commercial End)_

There were sticks placed on the mountaintop. Jason, Morris, Amy, Beck, Violet, Sandra, Josh, and Cam were tied up. They brought Fiona and Owen to the same place as well. They were tied up, knocked out.

"Whoa," said Amy, "They must've gotten a beat down."

Fiona's eyes awakened as she suffered a major headache, "Whoa."

"You okay?" asked Beck.

"I just met the priest ready to marry the two. He can break minds," said Fiona.

Owen woke up, also feeling the same symptoms as Fiona, "I'm not hung over."

Fiona sighed, "Owen, I'm sorry."

Owen looked at her. She was sighing as she turned her head. Owen looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing bad," said Fiona, "It's just that… I felt like I was your replacement. I thought I was going to be…"

"A total bystander?" asked Owen.

"Well, yeah," said Fiona.

"Fiona, I don't want to replace you. Nor does Beck, why didn't you tell me in the first place?" asked Owen.

"Because for once I wanted the five of you guys to actually be a band again," said Fiona, "I don't want to be in the way."

"You never were," said Owen.

Suddenly, there was a blast of rock music being played by Kriker, Killer Red, and Soundwave. Priest Glyphigrus rose toward the sky as Roadsters sat in wedding attire.

"Alright, now we can do the wedding exercises," said the priest, "Metallica, are you ready?"

Metallica nodded as he was wearing a blue tie around his neck, smiling, "Yes."

"Scream, begin music!" said the priest.

_**Dearly beloved,  
Are you listening?  
I can't remember a word  
That you were saying  
**_

Meanwhile, Megadeth was coming down the aisle wearing a silver wedding dress, carrying a bundle of thorns. As she walked up toward Metallica, Metallica revealed the head dress.

_**Are we demented  
Or am I disturbed?  
The space that's in between  
Insane and insecure**_

oooo...

"Wrong song choice for a wedding processional," mumbled Owen.

"Enemies and friends, we come together to bring King Metallica of Scream and Queen Megadeth together for Holy Matrimony. Does anybody object to this?"

"YES!" said everyone behind him.

"You don't count," said the monster, "Okay, no one. Do you King Metallica take Queen Megadeth to be your lovely wife?"

"I do," said Metallica.

"Queen Megadeth, same question but your lovely husband?" asked the priest.

"I do," said Megadeth.

"You two may kiss," said the priest.

The two of them kissed. Meanwhile, fireworks were being shot from behind the band. Explosions appeared all over the place. Sandra turned around to notice her ropes were set on fire. She smiled as she broke lose. She sliced everybody else's ropes and stood to see them kiss.

"Now," said the priest, "WHAT?"

"You set the fireworks a little too close to where we were kept prisoner," said Sandra, showing the rope.

"Damn you!" he yelled.

"And no offense, weddings are fun and all. But, we need to crash this one," said Beck.

Megadeth threw her thorns on the floor and shot a blue electric beam at them. Everyone screamed as they ducked from her attack.

"How dare you ruin my day? I will show you, Roadsters, annihilate them," said Megadeth.

The rangers stretched out their morphers. Jumping up, lights of yellow, red, black, green, blue, white and purple surrounded them as they transformed into their suits.

Beck used his Notation Saber, cutting the Roadsters back and forth. He then took out one of his Drum Stick Swords and slaughtered the stomach of one of the creatures. He turned around toward to see them explode.

Sandra took out her Vocal Megaphone. Singing into it, a green wave of energy slaughtered most of the Roadsters. She then turned around and slaughtered some of the Roadsters with her Notation Saber. She then jumped up and kicked two of them in the face.

Cam blocked the attack with his Notation Saber and kicked the Roadster in the stomach. He jumped and slashed the Roadster in the chest. He took out his Guitar Blaster, shooting black pulse beams from his guitar. The Roadsters screamed as they landed on the ground, exploding into pieces. He turned around to shoot more of them, causing them to land on the ground.

Josh used his Chime Daggers on the Roadsters. He blocked their sword attacks and kicked one of them in the face. He turned to see two more coming toward his way. He threw his daggers. An explosion appeared as the Chime Daggers went through them and then back at Josh. He then kicked two of them and landed on the ground.

Violet kicked five of the Roadsters immediately in the face. She then turned around, using her Serene Blaster. Pulling the trigger, a white flash of energy came out of the blaster, causing the Roadsters to scream as they landed on the ground, exploding. She smiled as she threw the blaster on the ground.

"Yeah, I win," said Violet.

Priest Glyphrigrus floated in the sky. The two rangers watched as he released a psychic blast. The two rangers dodged the attack. Fiona jumped up and took out her Bass Shooter. A yellow blast hit the creature, causing him to land on the ground. Owen took out his Metronome Morpher, turning the same tempo like the others for weapons.

"Rock Out, Double Bass Shooter!"

"Double Bass Shooter?" asked Fiona, "Whoa!"

It was similar to Fiona's Bass Shooter. However, it's a purple bass guitar with two long necks. It had silver nozzles poking out of the necks. On the necks, there were black and purplish designs.

"Shadow Song Strike!" yelled Owen.

A blast of purple energy came out as Priest Glyphrigrus screamed. He landed on the ground, causing the other rangers to appear. The rangers looked at each other, knowing what it was time for.

"Rockstar Power, unleash!"

The rangers placed their icicle crystals into their morphers, upgrading them to their new powers. The five rangers started charging in their ranger color. Priest Glyphrigrus watched as they were coming in for the kill.

"Giga Impact!"

The rangers charged up and slaughtered Priest Glyphrigrus. However, he was still alive. He released blue bolts of energy causing the rangers to yell as they landed on the ground. Fiona turned around as she jumped up and flipped toward Owen.

"Rangers, let's combine!" yelled Fiona.

The rangers looked at Fiona. The others nodded as they took out their weapons. The Guitar Blaster's handle levitated upward and the Bass Shooter's handle also levitated. Connected by both weapons was the Vocal Megaphone. The Chime Daggers were placed on either side of the blaster and the sword was placed on top. Beck's Metronome Morpher was placed on top of the Megaphone. Beck put the Signal Cannon on the necks of the Bass Shooter and the Guitar Blaster. A scope appeared on top with the rangers holding the bazooka. Next, the Serene Blaster connected to the bottom of the Signal Bandstand Bazooka. The Double Bass Shooter's handle levitated upward to combine with the Guitar Blaster. The seven rangers held them together. Also, with there was a golden place holder.

"Ultra Bandstand Bazooka!"

The rangers took out their music spirit jewels and placed them in the holder. A purple electric charge appeared as it went toward the front. The nozzles began to spin as they held tightly.

"FIRE!"

Priest Glyphrigrus screamed as he felt the red beams coming from the bazooka, causing him to explode into pieces. The rangers once again landed on the ground, striking a pose for a job well done.

"Fiona," said Owen.

"Owen," said Fiona, "Thank you."

Suddenly, Kriker, Killer Red, and Soundwave stood there. They began to charge with energy.

"What are they doing?" asked Beck.

"This!" yelled Soundwave.

Releasing a wave of green, blue, and red energy, Priest Glyphrigrus was now a giant monster.

"He's going to destroy Mt. Pyre!" said Violet.

Jason, Morris, and Amy looked at each other. There was no need for a cue. After they looked at the battle, they immediately dashed toward the bottom of the mountain. The rangers took out their morphers.

"Bandstand Zords, Unleash!"

Kricketune, Chatot, Chimeco, Beedrill, Politoed, and Gardevoir popped out of their morphers. The rangers landed in their cockpits, placing their morphers on the cockpit.

"Super Rockband Fusion!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit. Gardevoir jumped up from the ground and a greenish pink light enveloped the Pokémon spirit. Suddenly, it transformed into a mysterious Gallade with pink arms instead of green and it had silver armor on her feet and arms. The Bandstand Megazord split into the five zords, surrounding Gardevoir. The Politoed split into legs and connected to Gallade's legs. The Kricketune's body split in half. The front and back connected to the Gallade's torso. The Beedrill split in half and connected to either side of Gallade's arms. The Chimeco swung around the waist of the Megazord, with its face aimed at the front. Finally, the Chatot was placed on the back of Gallade's head. The six rangers sat together in the cockpit. It was bright silver with red banners of black notes behind them.

"Let's do it, Melodic Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!"

"Interesting," said Owen, watching. The Melodic Bandstand Megazord jumped off the mountain and landed on the water. The Melodic Bandstand Megazord kicked the monster repeatedly. However, Priest Glyphrigrus shot black beams from his hands, causing them to bond together. The rangers yelled as they were slammed back and forth by the powerful beast. The rangers yelled as the Melodic Bandstand Megazord was on the ground.

"Let's try this," said Fiona, "Poison Jab."

A purple glow came from the Melodic Bandstand Megazord's right fist. Cutting across, Priest Glyphrigrus levitated. He then slammed on top of them. The rangers yelled as the cockpit started sparking up. He did it repeatedly. Owen sighed as he looked at his morpher.

"Mismagius, we need to help them," said Owen.

"_I would love to. If I only remembered the code for zord form," _said Mismagius.

Owen sighed, "Ah… damn it!"

The rangers yelled as the back of the Megazord had dents from Priest Glyphrigrus jumping up and down on it like a wild Ponyta.

"This is a piece of cake," said Priest Glyphrigrus, "Now, for the finisher."

"NO!" yelled Owen. Suddenly, he turned the tempo to 136 which caused a bright purple glow. Out of his morpher, a Mismagius flew out of the morpher. A Shadow Ball hit Priest Glyphrigrus in the stomach, causing him to land on the mountain.

"How did you do it?" asked Mismagius.

"I just turned the metronome to that number because I remember Beck said that it was 136 for them. I didn't know it would work for me," said Owen, jumping into the cockpit.

The cockpit was all mystical. It had purple curtains in the back with a silver orb in front of him as the controller. He placed the Metronome Morpher on the right, installing.

"Let's do it, Mismagius!" yelled Owen.

The Melodic Bandstand Megazord stood up, watching as Mismagius floated toward Priest Glyphrigrus. Shooting dark beams at the beast, Priest Glyphrigrus yelled as he was hit repeatedly by the attack.

"This is what you get for harming my friends!" yelled Owen, "Shadow Slash!"

He slashed Priest Glyphrigrus ten times across the chest. The beast yelled as it released red, ruby beams of energy at Mismagius. Owen held on as he came in to attack. Priest Glyphrigrus looked at him as Mismagius floated downward.

"Now to finish you," said Owen. Suddenly, a purple glow appeared on his morpher. The numbers 340 appeared.

"That's impossible. Tempo doesn't go that far," said Owen.

"Does it matter?" asked Mismagius, "Turn it."

As Owen turned the dial to that number, a mystifying aura surrounded Mismagius. Mismagius began to glow bright purple as the cloak floated down, transforming into legs. Arms began to spread out as metallic armor surrounded the body parts. Three red jewels appeared on his chest and a red face mask was plastered on his face.

"Shadow Warrior Zord, Rock Out!"

"Whoa," said Fiona, "That's crazy."

Priest Glyphrigrus laughed, "Ghost vs. Ghost. You won't win."

"Try us," said Owen.

He went to throw psychic energy balls at the Shadow Warrior Zord. Owen laughed, pressing a button. The Shadow Warrior Zord began to multiply itself into doppelgangers. As the balls hit, each one disappeared. Priest Glyphrigrus laughed as he looked at the last one standing. He threw a blue beam at it, causing the zord to disappear.

"Where did you go?" asked Priest Glyphrigrus.

"Perish Song Seal!" yelled Owen.

Suddenly, the three jewels on the Shadow Warrior shot three red beams at Priest Glyphrigrus. He yelled as the three jewels hit the ground, causing a red barrier to form around him. He yelled as his energy was being drained away. Owen's body began to glow bright purple as he charged in. Priest Glyphrigrus watched as the Shadow Warrior Zord was coming toward him.

"No way," said Priest Glyphrigrus.

"Shadow Warrior Zord, Destiny Blade!" said Owen.

A golden blade with a purplish-blackish hilt appeared in the arms of the Shadow Warrior Zord.

"Shadow Bond Slash!"

Suddenly, the Perish Song Seal diminished causing Priest Glyphrigrus to freeze. He was unable to move. A black beam of energy surrounded the blade as it slashed Priest Glyphrigrus's coffin like body. Priest Glyphrigrus yelled as he landed off the mountain into the water. A big water explosion appeared in front of him as the Shadow Warrior Zord posed.

Scream Mountain…

While the other villains were out practicing, Metallica and Megadeth were in the throne room together by themselves. It seemed that Megadeth loved the place they were in.

"Welcome home," said Metallica.

"Oh, honey, thank you. We need to have a chat. We haven't seen each other in so long," said Megadeth, "Who are those pests?"

"The Poké Rangers," said Metallica, "They have ruined my plans since September of last year."

"Hmm… well, I guess it's time we develop… a plan," said Megadeth.

"When?" asked Metallica.

"Tomorrow, right now I want to sleep," said Megadeth, "Exhausting day, right?"

"Right," said Metallica, "We can plot tomorrow. Besides, Kriker's plan did suck anyway. And I wanted to have humans for breakfast."

"Cannibal," said Megadeth, giggling.

Meanwhile…

On Route 121, the Rangerz RV stopped at least a few miles outside of Lilycove City. The rangers decided to have a BBQ outside. Fiona was sitting down strumming her bass guitar, yawning in response. She released her Luxray out into the battlefield. Petting her, the Luxray started growling a little bit. However, she didn't expect Owen and Beck to come unexpected. Turning around, Owen and Beck were smiling as they sat down.

"Hi," said Beck, "So, Owen told me… Fiona, I would never throw you out of the band."

Fiona turned around, "Really?"

Beck nodded, "No way. We've been through too much. Besides, Owen might be in our band. But, it doesn't mean that we are going to throw you out. I thought it could be awesome to play two basses anyway. Double bass sounds really great."

Owen nodded, "So, does that mean what I think it means?"

"Am I going to quit? No," said Fiona, "Besides, knowing my luck after all of this is over, I might have to go back to the kingdom."

"Kingdom?" asked Owen.

"Oh yeah, Owen she's a princess," said Beck.

Owen turned around, "I want to hear this."

"Oh no, you are going to have to battle my Luxray," said Fiona, smiling. Her Luxray started sparking. Owen sighed as he took out his Poké Ball, "I do specialize in ghost types. Don't test me."

"I want to see you try. Beat me, you can have all of your questions answered," said Fiona.

"Deal," said Owen.

* * *

**The following ending credits are to promote something in a few chapters. Yeah… sung to "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns N Roses with different lyrics…**

_(The rangers arrive in Lilycove City)_

_(Mykonos Island is shown in the distance)_

_(Xavier shakes hands with Beck)_

_**Fighting together as a rock band**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph into their uniforms)_

_(The Bandstand Rangers fight the Roadsters)_

_**All we say is united we stand**_

_(The Genesis Rangers arrive at Lilycove City)_

_(Amy is reunited with them)_

_(The MMPR Rangers also appear)_

_**And Metallica should go and say "bye-bye"**_

_(Jack, Beck, and Katie sneak on to the island)_

_(Nahir, Jenna, and Fiona read some information)_

_**The rangers have taken dear risks**_

_(Sean, Josh, and Xavier sit and watch the sunset)_

_(Luke, Amii, and Owen are sitting down, talking about life)_

_**It almost cost them their lives and shit**_

_(Sandra, Danny, and Ryan are listening to the lastest music)_

_(Cam, Mika, and Duo are swinging on ropes in the temple)_

_**Without them, we would all say "bye-bye"**_

_(Violet, Max, Derik, and Paige are sitting on the dock looking at the map)_

_(The MMPR Rangers morph with the Genesis Rangers morphing)_

_**Ooohhh… Rangers Fight!**_

_(The enemies appear in front of them)_

_(The 22 rangers stand together, ready to fight)_

_**Ooohh… Fight till you die**_

_(An explosion occurs)_

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Owen: So, they are married now.**

**Beck: Yep.**

**Sandra: We in Lilycove City, guys. Whoo-hoo!  
**

**Fiona: You suck at rapping.**

**Sandra: What is this?**

**Megadeth: The Truth or Dare game. **

**Fiona: Truth…**

**Sandra: Dare…**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 36: I Dare You**

* * *

In Summer 2011, Poké Rangers Hoenn will be entering Season 8. Themes were: Pokémon of Hoenn, Chi Power, Ninja, Overtech Crystals, Car Magic, Technology, and Music. Now, we move on to swordsmanship.

**Poké Rangers Samurai**

Based on the new Power Rangers Samurai and its Japan counterpart, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, spend your summer reading the adventures of the Samurai Rangers as they defend the region from a new enemy, new zords, recurring characters, new characters and learning the way of the samurai.

Season Premiere: June 26th, 2011 on FanFiction. I hope to see you there.


	36. I Dare You

A/N: Here's Chapter 36…

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers: Bandstand…_

_Fiona learns of her roots as being the princess of the Rayquazian Tribe and as a result, has conflict. Raytron, however, wanted the kingdom. But, due to his recklessness, Fiona destroys Raytron to protect the kingdom from the Legend Killers destruction and now 4 remain. On their way to Fortree City, they get lost and wind up in Rock Ridge, which was a trap for the rangers. Luckily, before their execution, Fiona, Cam, and Josh dressed up as cowboys and decided to finish off the plan drawn by Killer Red. Now, en route to Fortree City, an unprovoked attack and adventure awaits the Bandstand Rangers and the crew of Rangerz. And there was an unprovoked attack. Jiratron finds the air base of Fortree City and uses a monster she created to hack into the planes weaponry, nearly causing destruction in Fortree City. While the rangers handled that, Sandra faced off and destroyed Jiratron. Next, Deotron hacks into Amy's computer and steals the armor she was going to originally give the rangers and uses it against them. However, after finding out how to defeat them, the Legend Killers were destroyed by the Sword of Justice. However, who is the Dark Musician Knight? Owen Williams, the original bass player of the Rangerz band. He becomes ranger just in time. Scream has invaded Mt. Pyre to make wedding plans for Megadeth and Metallica. They get married, however the priest wasn't happy and decides to attack the rangers. Almost winning, Owen decides to use the Shadow Warrior Zord. Together, Owen and Mismagius demolish the monster. Now, on to Lilycove City, everything is going to "pop up"._

* * *

Lyrics are by Shinedown.

_**Hello…  
Let me introduce you to the characters in the show  
One says yes, one says no  
Decide which voice in your head you can keep alive**_

_**Even in madness, I know you can still believe  
Paint me a canvas so I become  
What you could never be**_

_**I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
Burn my soul and call me a liar  
I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to…**_

* * *

The rangers were heading toward Lilycove City. However, they were stuck in… morning rush hour traffic. Drinking coffee, the guys sat in the bedroom discussing about random things.

"So," said Owen, "That was when the cops came. It was all over watermelons."

"Wow," said Beck, "People are ridiculous."

"Yeah, people are so cheap sometimes," said Josh.

"You're one to talk," said Cam.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" asked Josh.

Cam sighed as he looked at the guys. He then turned toward Fiona and Sandra, who were sitting with Amy. Amy sat down on the table as they stretched their hands out. Violet smiled as she took out her beauty case.

"Let's make our hands beautiful," said Violet.

"Oh, please. Just hand over the damn kit," said Sandra.

Violet opened the case. Sandra went to paint her nails green with the others painting them in their own ranger color; yellow for Fiona, white for Violet, and pink for Amy.

"This is going to be an awesome day. First, we set up and then we have a FOUR DAY tour at Lilycove City!" said Fiona.

"Yep," said Sandra, "After this, Mossdeep Island."

"Cool, we will be in the water a lot," said Amy.

"Lucky for our RV," said Violet, smiling.

"Agreed," said Amy.

She looked outside as she was painting her pinky, "Is it just me or we are crawling?"

"It's 8 in the morning. Take a random guess," said Violet.

"Rush hour," said Fiona, sighing in response.

"Meantime, let's play truth or dare," said Sandra.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Fiona.

"Never heard of the game?" asked Sandra.

Fiona shook her head, "What is it?"

"Oh boy, time to explain," said Sandra.

* * *

**Beck: **Hey y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose with Megadeth and Metallica behind)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The seven rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Princess Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Owen stands up in the middle with his double-bass guitar. He jumps and plays wildly on the guitar. "Owen Williams- Dark Musician Knight" created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(Beck transforms into Battlizer mode)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use Rockstar Power)_

_(The Bandstand Ultrazord is formed)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 36: I Dare You_

* * *

"Finally," said Jason.

The streets of Lilycove City were welcomed by the Rangerz as they finally got off the Hoenn Thruway. It was a beautiful place. The roads were red with brick like designs and the lights had red ribbons on them that stood in its place as they drove into the city. Morris looked at the buildings in response, "This is so cool."

"I know right?" asked Jason.

"This is going to be the best part of the Hoenn Tour," said Morris.

"Agreed," said Jason, "Now, where do we go now?"

"Ah-ha-ah-ha-ah-ha," said Morris.

"Stop mocking that song," said Jason.

"You started it," said Morris.

"Uh-huh," said Jason.

* * *

Scream Mountain…

Megadeth woke up smelling the aroma of the Roadsters making them breakfast. After all, they only were married for a good two days. She smiled as she got breakfast in bed with her new hubby, Metallica.

"Mmm… thanks Roadsters, you have made my day," she said.

The Roadsters smiled as they walked away. As she went to start eating, she started waking up Metallica. Metallica was snoring away like a Snorlax, therefore very difficult for him to wake up. Megadeth sighed as she shrugged as she started to eat. Suddenly, he jolted out of bed, scaring the living crap out of his wife.

"What happened?" asked Metallica.

"Breakfast, honey," said Megadeth. Metallica sighed as he took out a fork and started eating the scrambled eggs. He shrugged, shaking his head as he continued consuming them.

"Thanks dear," said Metallica, "Now, on to hurting the rangers."

"Thought of something already, honey," said Megadeth, "Ever heard the game of truth or dare?"

"No," said Metallica.

"Well, here's how to play: we will first capture the guys of the rangers team and then we get the girl rangers to bail them. However, we will have a monster that will make them play the game. We will ask them honest questions if it's truth, but if it's a dare, they have to do something very… perilous," said Megadeth.

"Nice," said Metallica, "When do we start?"

"After breakfast dear," said Megadeth, "For me to do something really evil, I need to eat my breakfast. Then, get my nails done. Honey, trust me, you won't be ashamed at all."

"Okay," said Metallica, eating more eggs, "Want me to use the band to help you?"

"Nah, this is going to be plain and simple. Just leave everything to me and if I fail… I guess you know the drill," said Megadeth.

"No, I will only give you a minor punishment. You get to sleep in the throne room for the night," said Metallica.

"Oh, honey," said Megadeth, "That's it?"

"Don't push it," said Metallica, smiling, kissing her on the cheek. Megadeth's face turned bright red as she continued eating. She kissed him back, causing his cheeks to glow bright red.

* * *

Back in Lilycove City, the rangers already decided to set up. So, as a result, the three girl rangers decided to do the following thing: SHOP! Sandra, Fiona, and Violet were walking in the store aisles looking at the new clothes on sale.

"Ooh, I love this leather jacket," said Fiona.

"I know, right? It looks so sick," said Sandra.

"Seriously," said Violet, "That is awesome and yet, so cool!"

"We should've worn this since the very beginning," said Fiona, giggling.

"Uh, yeah, Jason would've been like, wow," said Violet.

The girls laughed as they grabbed their clothes and headed toward check out. However, Violet stopped as they saw a pink sign. Apparently, there was a girl wearing a white collared shirt with tan shorts. Her hair was blue with hazel eyes blowing a kiss. Violet dropped what she was going to buy as she was reading the sign.

"What is it?" asked Sandra.

"Can we hold up on buying?" asked Violet.

"But, we have to go somewhere, don't we?" asked Fiona.

"I know, the Lilycove Contest Hall. But, I need to see her. I haven't seen her in over a year," said Violet.

"Amii's New Wardrobe Line: The Perfect Scene?" asked Sandra.

"Yep," said Violet. Sandra looked at her, "Oh yeah, she was one of the original rangers that you replaced right?"

"Indeed," the white ranger nodded, "Now, let's head over there."

Once they arrived at the fashion area in the middle of the store they were in, they noticed Amii and a supermodel walking out. The supermodel was wearing a black bathing suit with pink sparkly stripes.

"As you can see, she is ready for the ocean," said Amii, "Just look at how sparkly her bathing suit is. She can only attract Luvdisc and Wingull. I made sure that the bathing suit wouldn't attract Sharpedo or Carvanha."

The girls were smiling as they were starting to open up their purses, writing their checks out to buy their clothes.

"Anyway, I am taking an hour break. I will be more than happy to get back to my fashions. See you later!" said Amii.

The girls screamed as they hopped away. The supermodels went in the back to change and all Amii could do was breathe. She then turned to see Violet, waving her hand. Amii rushed up to her and hugged her.

"Oh my, how are you doing?" asked Amii.

"Okay," said Violet, "It's hard being the bodyguard of these two. I'm surprised no fan guys came up to sign autographs."

"Actually, they did. You were too busy being mesmerized by the clothes that were on the clearance rack," said Sandra.

"Oh," said Violet. Amii smiled, "Well, check out your clothes and let's hit the food court. I'm starving!"

* * *

"So, the girls are running late," said Owen.

The rangers were sitting outside the Lilycove Contest Hall, where they were going to be playing. Beck sighed as he looked at the other guys.

"Well, what can I say, they love to shop," said Beck.

"True," said Josh, "Why didn't Amy go?"

"Amy is at an environmental meeting. So, it's just us guys," said Cam.

"Hmm…," said Owen, "That's awesome."

"And Jason and Morris is out getting gas, so it's just us," said Josh.

Owen nodded. Suddenly, he felt a massive chill. He looked behind and then turned to the others.

"I sense something. Something bad," said Owen.

"Like what?" asked Cam.

Suddenly, a red spark came from the sky, hitting the male rangers. The guys yelled as they were being sucked into a vortex that was in the sky. Laughter appeared in response as a result of this unfortunate phenomenon.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So," said Amii, sipping coffee, "You mean to tell me that Scream has a new queen?"

"Yeah, it's like Mariah and Dawson's wedding," said Violet, "From what you described."

"You mean to tell me… great," said Amii, "That's not good."

"I know, right?" asked Violet, sipping a glass of orange juice, "At least the Legend Killers are dead."

"Yeah," said Fiona, "They were trouble."

"The Legend Killers were part of Mariah's army, correct? Claydol told me all about it on the communicator," said Amii.

"Yeah," said Sandra, "But, they are gone now. All we have to deal with is Megadeth and Metallica."

"True," said Amii, "Well, you guys can definitely defeat Scream."

Suddenly, Violet's Metronome Morpher began to buzz. She reached into her pocket and took out her morpher. Gardevoir popped out of it.

"_Rangers, this is urgent. The guys have… disappeared."_

"What?" asked Violet, "When?"

"_Like a good ten minutes ago," _said Gardevoir.

Amii looked at Gardevoir and then turned to the girls, "You guys need to go."

"Okay," said Violet, "We're on it. We'll talk later."

"Of course," said Amii.

Violet nodded as she threw a white pass at Amii. Amii looked at it and turned to Violet. Violet winked as the girls got up, running out of the Department Store.

"Sweet," said Amii, "Just one? I could've called Danny. Oh well."

_(Sandra starts signing on the guitar- Commercial Break)_

* * *

_(Violet gets run over by screaming fans- Commercial End)_

The three rangers started heading out of the Department Store. After placing their stuff in the RV, the rangers were on Amy's laptop, trying to find out where they were captured.

"Okay," said Violet, "This is going to be easier said than done."

With that said, Violet turned around as she saw a woman laughing at them. Megadeth magically appeared in a formless void. The girls could easily see her as they struck a pose.

"Megadeth," said Sandra, "What do you want with the guys?"

"Oh nothing," said Megadeth, "However, I am getting you."

A red electric spark hit the girls as they were going into a vortex. The girls screamed as they were going through a dark tunnel. They landed on the ground. Violet, Sandra, and Fiona got up, realizing that they were on an island.

"Walk," said Megadeth's voice. The girls continued walking toward the island. Eventually, they arrived at the foot of a massive mountain that was in front of them. Walking inside, they were about to walk on a bridge. Fire was underneath them. Once they got to the other side, the bridge ignited in flames. The girls shrieked as they stood in the middle. Megadeth laughed as she turned to them.

"Welcome to the game of Truth or Dare," she said.

"Truth…," said Fiona.

"Dare…," said Sandra.

"Shit," said Violet.

Suddenly, the four guys appeared, tied to the wall. Sandra and the other girls turned around to see them struggle.

"Now," said Megadeth, "Here's how the game works. Oh, Metalmouth?"

The rangers turned to see a monster. It was made completely out of Klink and Klinklang. He had sharp claws and sharp feet. His breath was atrocious. On his chest there was a red gear with a white covering over it. It was a spinning wheel divided into eight parts: blue or yellow.

"If you land on blue, you have to answer my questions. If you land on yellow, you do my challenges. If you girls can survive all my challenges, the guys are free. You fail or refuse… one dies in the fire!" said Megadeth.

Josh gulped, "Damn."

"Let's get this over with," said Fiona.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" asked Cam.

"NO!" yelled the girls.

Megadeth nodded, "Okay, Fiona. You go first."

"… Me?" asked Fiona.

Megadeth spun the gear on Metalmouth's body. It spun to blue. Megadeth drew a card, "You get truth. Fiona, is it true that you are a princess?"

Fiona nodded, "Yes, why?"

"Because for someone so rotten, I can't believe you are," said Megadeth.

"Thanks," said Fiona, "Asshole."

"Hey, being an ass will cause one of your friends to die," said Megadeth, "We will resume play."

She spun the wheel again. It was Sandra's turn, since she was next. However, it landed on yellow.

"No way," said Sandra.

"Yes, a dare!" said Megadeth, "I dare you… to passionately kiss Cam in Scyther form."

Sandra gasped, "What?"

Cam turned to Megadeth, "Uh…"

"Do it or he dies!" said Megadeth.

Sandra sighed. Her hands and body turned into Scyther as she flew across. She wrapped her blades, trying not to cut his body. Sandra began to swap spit all over his body. Cam was rolling his eyes being slopped by a mantis. As she left, Cam's face was wet to the touch. As Sandra landed on the ground, she transformed to the ground.

"Good little Scyther," said Megadeth, "Now, Violet."

Violet turned around as the gear was spun. Violet folded her hands as it landed on a blue. She was relieved. Megadeth took out a card, "Violet, question."

"Yes," said Violet.

"You were the original Yellow Ranger, right? If so, then how come you are helping the Bandstand Rangers? This isn't your battle," said Megadeth.

"When I swore to be a Poké Ranger, I wouldn't just fight the Reckless Riders and go home. Since you guys have been trying to harm the band for a good time, I am the bodyguard of the band, which means I have to save the world and protect the band from people like you," said Violet.

"Ha," said Megadeth, "Wow, the veteran has spunk."

Violet evil eyed her as Megadeth spun again, turning to Fiona. Fiona grumbled as she saw the yellow appear.

"DARE! I Dare You to… hmm… Killer Red?"

Killer Red laughed as he took out a red circular platform and held it upright. Fiona gasped as she saw it spin in place.

"Get Fiona on there," said Megadeth, "Fiona, I dare you to stay while Killer Red throws knives at you!"

"What?" asked Fiona.

"Come on, hopefully he doesn't kill you," said Megadeth.

Fiona's arms and legs were tied in chains as she was spinning. Closing her eyes, all she kept thinking was how she was going to survive. Killer Red laughed as he threw the knives at Fiona. Fiona yelped as the knife missed her arm by an inch. He kept throwing them.

"This is not good," said Violet.

"I know," said Sandra.

Fiona closed her eyes as the spinning stopped. She opened them as she saw all six hit around her. Sighing, she was let go. Megadeth laughed. Metalmouth also laughed.

"So, what do you think of Metalmouth's wheel of truth and dare?" asked Metalmouth, "I think you ladies are going to like it after you guys die in the final dare."

"Final dare?" asked Violet, "I doubt it."

Fiona then turned around. She noticed something about Metalmouth. He was holding the wheel the whole time. Fiona shook her head, realizing what happened. She turned toward the others, "Guys, he's cheating."

"How do you know?" asked Sandra.

"He's holding the wheel so if it does land on truth, he can push it to dare," said Fiona.

"That's evil," said Sandra.

"Sandra, your turn," said Megadeth, spinning the wheel. Metalmouth laughed as he saw the spinner head for truth. He stopped and pushed it to dare. Sandra took out her Notation Saber and threw it at the gear-like wheel, exploding it. Megadeth turned around, seeing Metalmouth's wheel busted.

"No," said Megadeth, "I won't accept this. Why?"

"You cheated," said Sandra, "This game isn't fair to us at all."

"Rigging us?" asked Cam, struggling. Suddenly, he felt ease to remove himself from the ropes. However, he began to fall down toward the fire.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

A black stream of light shot from below and hit up toward the platform. He looked at Sandra, "When you kissed me…"

"I cut the rope a little bit. So, when you struggled, you basically freed yourself," said Sandra, "And now to free the others."

"Damn you," said Megadeth.

Cam jumped up and slashed the other ropes. The rangers jumped up toward the massive group. As they landed on the ground, the rangers took out their morphers.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming into their uniforms, the rangers stood ready to fight. Megadeth screamed as she disappeared, leaving Metalmouth. Metalmouth released silver gears from his mouth, shooting the bridge they were on. The rangers headed for the exit as the monster followed them.

"Take this," he said, "Metal Mash!"

Shooting gear like attacks, the rangers dodged the attack. Sandra and Fiona jumped up as they took out their Notation Sabers. Their sabers cut the metal plating across his body, causing him to go into sheer agony. He then turned around to see Violet and her Serene Blaster. He yelled as he was hit by the attack.

"That's it," said Beck, "Rangers, bring them together!"

The Guitar Blaster's handle levitated upward and the Bass Shooter's handle also levitated. Connected by both weapons was the Vocal Megaphone. The Chime Daggers were placed on either side of the blaster and the sword was placed on top. Beck's Metronome Morpher was placed on top of the Megaphone. Beck put the Signal Cannon on the necks of the Bass Shooter and the Guitar Blaster. A scope appeared on top with the rangers holding the bazooka. Next, the Serene Blaster connected to the bottom of the Signal Bandstand Bazooka. The Double Bass Shooter's handle levitated upward to combine with the Guitar Blaster. The seven rangers held them together. Also, with there was a golden place holder.

"Ultra Bandstand Bazooka!"

The rangers took out their music spirit jewels and placed them in the holder. A purple electric charge appeared as it went toward the front. The nozzles began to spin as they held tightly.

"FIRE!"

The red beams of energy hit Metalmouth. Metalmouth screamed in pain as he exploded into a million pieces.

"Alright," said Beck.

Suddenly, a red tornado shot out of the sky, hitting the rangers and Metalmouth's dead corpse…

* * *

Lilycove City…

"Nice," said Owen, "We are alive."

Suddenly, people began to scream as the rangers turned to see Metalmouth destroying the skyscrapers.

"Enough talk," said Beck.

"Bandstand Zords, unleash!"

"Rockband Fusion!"

"Gardevoir, Battle Change!"

"Mismagius, Warrior Mode!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit.

Gardevoir jumped up from the ground and a greenish pink light enveloped the Pokémon spirit. Suddenly, it transformed into a mysterious Gallade with pink arms instead of green and it had silver armor on her feet and arms. Her eyes were red as Violet sat in the cockpit.

A mystifying aura surrounded Mismagius. Mismagius began to glow bright purple as the cloak floated down, transforming into legs. Arms began to spread out as metallic armor surrounded the body parts. Three red jewels appeared on his chest and a red face mask was plastered on his face.

"Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!"

"Gallade Battle Zord, Rock Out!"

"Shadow Warrior Zord, Rock Out!"

Metalmouth laughed as he looked at them, "Bring it on, bitches!"

The Bandstand Megazord threw a punch at Metalmouth. Metalmouth cut the Bandstand Megazord across the chest. The Gallade Battle Zord went to strike, but Metalmouth's gears were cutting the stomach. It went toward the Shadow Warrior Zord. However, it only took little damage. Metalmouth tried cutting him as many times.

"Why can't you cut easily? It's not fair," said Metalmouth.

"I think you need a taste of your own medicine," said Mismagius, "What do you say, Owen?"

"I agree," said Owen, "Fire Punch!"

Throwing a punch at Metalmouth, he yelled as he was jumping up and down burning in flames.

"Nice," said Beck.

Metalmouth turned around as he began to glow bright blue. He roared as blue lightning came from his mouth, shooting the three robots. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground.

"How do we defeat this guy?" asked Josh.

"Simple," said Violet, "Let's use our finishers and attack together!"

"Right," said Owen, "Allow me…"

The Shadow Warrior Zord stood in the middle. Metalmouth yelled as he went to charge in with gears in his hand.

"Perish Song Seal!" yelled Owen.

Suddenly, the three red beams shot Metalmouth. Metalmouth yelled as he was sealed in the barrier. He yelled, screaming in pain, feeling every ounce of energy drain him as the red bolts were sucking his power.

"What the hell is this?" asked Metalmouth, "I mean come on, this is not cool at all."

"He talks too much," said Josh, "Bandstand Guitar!"

"Gardevoir, charge up!" yelled Violet.

"Destiny Blade!"

A black guitar appeared in the sky with golden writing on it. It even had the word "Gibson" on the neck as the Megazord held it. A blade popped out of the neck and a handle appeared at the bottom of the guitar. The Gallade Battle Zord made an X with her arms as the Battle Zord aimed at Netricorn. The beast stood there aghast as Violet opened her eyes. A golden blade with a purplish-blackish hilt appeared in the arms of the Shadow Warrior Zord.

"Impossible!" yelled Metalmouth, as the seal was released, "I can't move."

"Bandstand Guitar, Rock Slash!"

"Assist Power!"

"Shadow Bond Slash!"

The three attacks combined together. Metalmouth roared as he exploded into pieces. Gears flew all over the place as the three robots stood together.

* * *

Back at the RV…

"So, that explains the monster arriving to destroy everything," said Amy, "Are you guys okay?"

"Better, but we will NOT be playing truth or dare for quite a long time," said Sandra.

"Indeed," said Fiona.

"Agreed," said Violet, "We nearly died."

The guys also nodded. Jason and Morris were shocked as they turned toward them.

"Well, at least you didn't fall into the pit," said Morris.

Cam sighed as he turned toward Sandra, looking at her, "May I speak to you?"

Sandra nodded, "Yeah?"

The two of them walked out of the RV. Cam sighed, "You know, you are a really good kisser."

Sandra gasped as she turned around. Her cheeks began to blush, "Cam…"

Cam turned around, "You like me, don't you?"

Sandra said nothing. She walked back into the RV and closed the door behind her. Cam smiled. She couldn't hide the truth from him; Not at all.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Cam: This is awesome. Having a sip of juice…**

**?: I can't stop spinning.**

**Cam: What the hell?**

**Amy: It seems half the beach is spinning to a crazy song.**

**Beck: No way… I loved that song. And now I can't stop spinning.**

**Amy: Cam, I am guessing this is up to you?**

**Cam: Unfortunately… **

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 37: You Spin My Head Right Round**

**Cam: This Dead or Alive ritual is at its end! You hear me?**

* * *

A/N: Yeah, at least Amii's back. Yeah, I kind of left her hanging because she will be needed in two more chapters. However, the next two crazy chapters are just fillers. The monsters are just going to be lame names, but as long as I stick to the plot, I think I should be fine. And yeah, Sandra has feelings for Cam. Now, when I do the Space/Bandstand crossover, I wonder how she is going to feel when Claese runs into the picture? Hmm... shocking, isn't it? Well, in Space/Bandstand has been postponed till June. So, if you readers have never read Poke Rangers in Space, I would start reading it, so that way you know what's going on. I could say more, but don't want to unleash spoilers. So, click the damn review button, please please please? Alright, I'm outta here. Thanks for reading. We only have around 15 chapters left.


	37. You Spin Me Right Round

A/N: Here is Chapter 37 of Bandstand!

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_On their way to Fortree City, they get lost and wind up in Rock Ridge, which was a trap for the rangers. Luckily, before their execution, Fiona, Cam, and Josh dressed up as cowboys and decided to finish off the plan drawn by Killer Red. Now, en route to Fortree City, an unprovoked attack and adventure awaits the Bandstand Rangers and the crew of Rangerz. And there was an unprovoked attack. Jiratron finds the air base of Fortree City and uses a monster she created to hack into the planes weaponry, nearly causing destruction in Fortree City. While the rangers handled that, Sandra faced off and destroyed Jiratron. Next, Deotron hacks into Amy's computer and steals the armor she was going to originally give the rangers and uses it against them. However, after finding out how to defeat them, the Legend Killers were destroyed by the Sword of Justice. However, who is the Dark Musician Knight? Owen Williams, the original bass player of the Rangerz band. He becomes ranger just in time. Scream has invaded Mt. Pyre to make wedding plans for Megadeth and Metallica. They get married, however the priest wasn't happy and decides to attack the rangers. Almost winning, Owen decides to use the Shadow Warrior Zord. Together, Owen and Mismagius demolish the monster. Now, on to Lilycove City, everything is going to "pop up". No sooner they arrive, Megadeth plays a little game. She captures the rangers, making the females trying to rescue the male rangers. However, her cheating caused them to escape, which leads them to another victory…_

* * *

Song: You Spin Me Right Round

Artist/Band: Dead or Alive © 1987

_**You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round**_

_**I, I got be your friend now, baby**_  
_**And I would like to move in**_  
_**Just a little bit closer  
(little bit closer)**_

_**All I know is that to me**_  
_**You look like you're lots of fun**_  
_**Open up your lovin' arms**_  
_**Watch out, here I come**_

_**You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round**_

_**I want your love **_

_**I want your love…**_

* * *

Cam sighed as he was walking on the beach, wearing only his blue jeans and brown shoes while his black shirt was tied around his waist. Cam withdrew his Notation Saber. He took out a black bandana and placed it around his head. He had his training regiment all planned out. Even Chatot sat up with him last night to help him for today. The black ranger closed his eyes as he went to strike. Using sword movements, he was able to make some straight cuts across and down. As he continued his techniques, the sound of the blade could be heard upon doing the motion.

"This is crazy," said Cam, "But, then again… I don't feel like being beaten by that foreign ass samurai again."

As Cam went to throw his saber down on to the sand, he was pushed to the side by a green insectoid like entity. Cam turned around as the entity materialized into a Scyther. The Scyther laughed as it transformed into… you guessed it, Sandra.

"Sandra, disturbing my training," said Cam.

"Uh, hyah, hyah, hyah," said Sandra, mocking Cam. Cam sighed as he was about to tackle Sandra to the ground.

"Oh Cam," said Sandra.

"Sandra?" asked Cam.

"So," said Sandra, giving him a green pamphlet, "Want to go to a club tonight?"

"Aren't we performing tonight?" asked Cam.

"No. Tomorrow we are performing again one last time," said Sandra, "So, let's have fun and… dance."

Cam smiled, looking at her, "Fine. Of course."

"Great. 8 tonight?" asked Sandra.

Cam smiled, "Sure."

* * *

**Beck: **Hey y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose with Megadeth and Metallica behind)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The seven rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Princess Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Owen stands up in the middle with his double-bass guitar. He jumps and plays wildly on the guitar. "Owen Williams- Dark Musician Knight" created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(Beck transforms into Battlizer mode)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use Rockstar Power)_

_(The Bandstand Ultrazord is formed)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 37: You Spin Me Right Round_

* * *

"I think it's time," said Metallica.

He was sitting on the throne room at the mountaintop. He turned to Megadeth, who was also very happy with what he was thinking.

"What are you thinking, honey?" asked Megadeth.

"It's time for the Dead or Alive Ritual," said Metallica, "Every 900 years, there's a dance to unleash the dead. In 1987, there was a band known as that. And one of their famous songs is 'You Spin Me Right Round'."

"Honey, dearest. That is an excellent idea," said Megadeth.

"Great," said Metallica, "We begin commencing this ritual at once!"

Killer Red, Soundwave, and Kriker were all wearing purple suits as they walked out toward the throne room. Lights appeared all over the throne room as the song went on. Metallica laughed as he saw a monster walk out of the room. He looked like an Ambipom except he has two Rotom heads where the ends of his tails are. He also has a crystal on his head resembling Azelf's. He also has headphones on and two record discs on his sides. He was dancing and having a grand old time.

"DJ Funky Foo in the house… and it's time to rock and dance with the Dead or Alive Ritual. I will be more than happy to do it. And I know where too," said Funky Foo.

"Where?" asked Metallica.

"Your ass!" said Funky Foo, laughing. However, Killer Red smacked him on the back of the head. Funky Foo yelped, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you," said Metallica, "Now, seriously?"

"Oh," said Funky Foo, "Lilycove City. The weather is hot and people are on the beach right now and they want to dance. So, let them dance to my song via radio!"

"Radio?" asked Megadeth, "That's perfect. And that at sunset, we can have them all come to the beach where we can do the ritual. I will have true power over Hoenn within hours!"

"Uh…," said Metallica.

"I mean we will have true power," said Megadeth, correcting her statement.

* * *

Lilycove City…

"Take this!" said Josh, spiking the volleyball in the air. The ball hit the ground, causing Amy and Sandra to roll their eyes.

"Nice," said Sandra, "Now, if it was not out of bounds…"

"I don't see a line," said Josh.

Amy took out a black device. A pink line came around the volleyball court. Josh turned around and looked at Amy. He shook his head as Sandra got the volleyball.

"Okay," said Amy, "Let's do this."

"Can I serve without you screaming?" asked Sandra, serving the ball. The ball was heading toward Owen. Owen bumped it upward. Beck then came forward and smacked it down over the net. Fiona screamed as the volleyball smacked her in the chest. She then bumped the ball over the net. Beck caught it.

"Double hit! Double hit!" said Beck.

"No it's not," said Fiona.

"Your boobs count," said Beck.

Fiona immediately smacked Beck across the face and then pegged him in between his legs with the volleyball. The guys fell down and started rolling on the floor, laughing.

"What was that for?" asked Beck.

"For being the biggest pervert ever!" said Fiona.

Sandra giggled, "You are crazy. So, any plans for tonight?"

Beck sighed, "Well, I was going to go fishing."

"I promised Amii that I would go meet her at the Department Store. We're seeing _The Hangover: Part 2_," said Violet.

Josh looked at her, "Why?"

"Well," said Owen, looking at Sandra, "Me, Sandra, and Cam are going to go clubbing tonight. We weren't sure if you guys wanted to go."

"I never clubbed before," said Fiona, "Okay."

"Yeah, it's with DJ Foo," said Sandra, "Whoever that is."

Cam sighed as he walked up to them. The words "DJ Foo" reminded him of something that happened not too long ago. However, he was there at the time.

"I just have this bad feeling about it," said Cam.

"What do you mean?" asked Sandra.

"Remember in Dewford Island? Some DJ monster decided to use my friends music as a weapon because Metallica hated classic disco?" asked Cam.

Sandra nodded, "Yeah."

"It just kills me to hear the letters D and J together again," said Cam.

Sandra sighed, "What happened then will not happen again. I think Metallica learned his lesson when it came to vinyl records."

Cam nodded, "Alright, let's go clubbing."

* * *

Later that night…

The rangers saw this awesome dance club that was placed on the beach of Lilycove. With the exception of Violet, the others decided to go. After being carded, they easily entered the room. Everyone was having a good time, clubbing with people. The fans were really surprised that they were there. Instead of autograph signing, it was more of dancing and clubbing with them. Picture shots were being taken as they kept dancing. Some of the fans were highly intoxicated as they went around, trying to dance with the girls. However, Sandra and Fiona decided to walk away as the guys were dancing with each other.

"This is crazy," said Sandra.

"Yeah, I know. I just like how I crush people's dreams and reject their phone numbers and Facebook Friend Requests," said Fiona, snickering.

"Yeah," said Sandra, "Guys are weird. Look at Josh."

Fiona turned around. Josh was drinking and dancing with chicks. He was half-intoxicated to the point that he was doing a lap dance. Fiona turned toward Sandra, "Not weird, just plain crazy."

On the other side of the club, Beck and Owen were sitting at the bar drinking and looking at the DJ who was playing the tunes.

"He's in the zone tonight!" said Owen.

"Yeah, he is!" said Beck, "Hey, have you seen Cam?"

"I don't know," said Owen.

While they were talking, Cam was walking toward the dance floor. He was searching for Sandra or at least, trying to find the Green Ranger in the crowd. But, it was easier said than done. The crowd was enormous. As he continued to look, the music suddenly decided to stop.

"What's going on?"

"HEY! TURN THE MUSIC UP! LET'S PARTY!"

People were in an uproar. As Cam turned around, they noticed the DJ walking up toward them.

"Hey, we thought we could rock out for you. Oh, guys!" said the DJ.

Everyone turned around as Killer Red, Soundwave, and Kriker got on stage. Cam's jaw dropped, Josh threw the shot glass behind him in shock, Fiona and Sandra grumbled, and Beck and Owen walked toward the front.

"Hey, Rangerz. What's poppin'?" asked the DJ.

"Uh, why are you working with the three morons?" asked Beck, "They destroy things."

"Well," said Kriker, "He can't answer that. The point is, we need to get this started."

"Started?" asked Fiona, "What do you have planned this time?"

"Simple," said DJ, "Hit it!"

The guitars started playing as the DJ smiled. The song started playing as he started dancing. The DJ's purple suit was illuminated and he was wearing a crazy hairstyle from the 1980s.

_**Yeah I, I got to know your name  
Well and I, could trace your private number baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
I want some**_

"I feel dizzy…," said Fiona.

"I agree…," said Sandra.

"I'm not even drunk!" said Josh.

"Damn," said Beck.

"I don't feel great," said Owen.__

_**Well I...I set my sights on you**_  
_**(and no one else will do)**_  
_**And I, I've got to have my way now, baby**_  
_**And I, I've got to have my way now, baby**_  
_**All I know is that to me**_  
_**You look like you're havin' fun**_  
_**Open up your lovin' arms**_  
_**Watch out, here I come**_

Cam turned around as blue waves of energy were hitting the crowds. People started slowly spinning around as the chorus began to sing. Beck and the others began to twirl around as well.  
_**  
You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round**_

__Suddenly, the disco ball appeared from the ceiling, causing people to twirl around and dance to this ridiculous 80s song. Cam quickly began to head out, but the waves were too powerful to resist. The DJ then transformed into the monster: DJ Funky Foo, and started to dance.

"Scream!" grumbled Cam, covering his ears. He started rushing out the door. However, the Roadsters appeared.

_**I, I got be your friend now, baby  
And I would like to move in  
Just a little**__** bit closer  
(little bit closer)  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come**_

__Cam started fighting with his ears covered. The rest of the people continued spinning, like they were high on drugs.

_**You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round**_

As Cam continued resisting and fighting, the band started doing modern dances and waving gold flags in the air. DJ Funky Foo started waving his hands. __

_**I want your love**_  
_**I want your love**_  
_**All I know is that to me**_  
_**You look like you're lots of fun**_  
_**Open up your lovin' arms**_  
_**Watch out, here I come**_

Finding a way, Cam pushed the Roadsters to the side as the last time the chorus was being played. As he continued running, the Roadsters continued after him. Cam was running toward the people. The people were also spinning around. They must've attacked earlier, according to what Cam thought. When he was clear of the sound, he threw a punch at the Roadster and kicked another Roadster in the stomach. He flipped backwards and kicked two of them behind him in the face. As he went to strike again, a blue lightning bolt came from the sky, hitting the ground. The ground started to shake as Cam felt the vibration. He turned around to see Kriker.

"Not so fast," said Kriker, "Now that you know what's going on, I won't let you leave."

"Kriker, you're behind this?" asked Cam.

"Indeed," said Kriker, "Now, why don't you be a good little guitarist and overdose?"

"On your life," said Cam, transforming into his ranger suit, "Notation Saber!"

He went to cut Kriker. Kriker disappeared and kicked him from behind. Kriker sighed, "The whole city is in this trance and I don't have time for a rebellious subject like you. You will witness the Dead or Alive Ritual… then again, nah! Roadsters, kill him!"

The Roadsters jumped all over the place. Cam turned around as he saw a couple of Roadsters with swords, ready to stab. Cam jumped up and kicked the two of them in the stomach. He then threw a punch at the Roadster in the face. He then turned to see more come toward him.

"You know what, there are forty of you and then there's me," he said, walking back, "I don't have time for this… Rockstar Power, Unleash!"

Combining with Chatot's spirit, he jumped from the ground and stretched his wings. A blast of black light came out from his wings as the Roadsters were slaughtered, landing on the ground. As Cam landed, he sighed, looking at them.

"Great," said Cam.

Stretching his arms out, he flew back toward the Rangerz RV, where he had to sit down and think. However, when he walked inside, it was only Amy that sat down… doing nothing but reading a book.

"Hey," said Amy, "Where are the others?"

"Trapped," said Cam.

"Trapped?" asked Amy, "How?"

"Scream unleashed a DJ who's causing this Dead or Alive ritual to occur," said Cam, "Do you have any idea about that?"

"Yeah," said Amy, "Many years ago, the Dead or Alive Ritual was used to bring back spirits from the dead. If they were good spirits according to the person performing the ritual, the spirits would be revived. If they were useless, they were sent back to the hell from whence they came. So, it seems that Megadeth and Metallica are doing this. I think it's obvious."

"To bring back their army," said Cam, "Well, how do I break this ritual?"

Amy sighed, "This one is going to have to be on you."

Cam turned around, "ME?"

"Yes," said Amy, "Did you try Violet?"

"Violet… I don't know," said Cam.

Amy turned around as she looked out the window. Amy stood there in shock as she saw Violet spinning around with Jason and Morris behind.

"They are also under the spell," said Amy, "Cam, you are going to have to do this yourself. In order to stop the Dead or Alive ritual, you must find the source."

Cam turned toward Amy as he began to think… hard. As a light bulb appeared above his head, it turned on.

"I GOT IT!" said Cam.

* * *

Going back to the club, the moon was over his head as Cam walked inside the back door. As he walked in the back, people, including the Bandstand Rangers were like zombies as their hands were stretched out. Kriker turned to Metallica and Megadeth, nodding.

"It's time for the ritual," said Kriker, "Begin the dance!"

As the music began to play, the people began to spin. Cam quickly took out a set of ear plugs and placed them in his ears. He then began to analyze the sound board. He stretched out his Notation Saber.

"Pitch Perfect!"

A black beam struck out of his saber, shooting the sound board. Suddenly, the lights began to flash all over the place. Funky Foo and the others were like wondering what was going on as the spotlights turned to Cam.

"Your ritual stops here," said Cam.

Suddenly, Beck and the others began to glow bright blue, being released from the spell. Beck looked up, "Cam?"

Suddenly, people started screaming as they began to leave the club. Megadeth began to sniffle as she started crying, "NOOOOOO! Hubby they are ruining my plans again!"

"You make my wife cry?" asked Metallica.

"Well, if we plan to save the world," said Josh, "We have to break hearts."

"DJ Funky Foo, we will do the ritual later. Just get rid of these guys for me!" said Metallica. The group started to leave as Funky Foo hopped off the stage. The other rangers nodded. Suddenly, Violet walked inside, panting.

"What's going on?" asked Violet.

"We were under a spell," said Fiona.

"Well," said Cam, "Can we morph?"

"Yeah," said Beck.

The rangers took out their Metronome Morphers, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

"Rockstar Power, Unleash!"

Transforming into their suits with their tiny upgrades, the rangers struck their poses as Funky Foo began to shoot beams of energy. The ranges ducked as the explosions appeared. Beck and Josh flipped forward and punched Funky Foo in the stomach. Funky Foo turned around as he saw Sandra and Owen jump up, kicking Funky Foo in the face. He then was swept off by Fiona and Violet's feet. He landed on the ground. The six rangers pointed at the creature as Cam spread out his arms.

"Chatot Acrobatics!"

Jumping up, he flipped in the air. A black aura surrounded him as a ball of energy came down, hitting Funky Foo. Funky Foo then turned around as Cam flew across with his arms in front.

"Drill Peck!"

Funky Foo yelled as he was hit again by the attack. Funky Foo watched as Cam began to glow bright black.

"Giga Impact!"

SMACK! Funky Foo yelled as he was hit by the attack. The DJ yelled as he exploded into a million pieces.

"Good job," said Beck.

"Thanks," said Cam.

Suddenly, there was a disturbance. Cam and Beck turned around as they saw Kriker. Kriker did his usual thing when it came to enlarging monsters. A blue wave came out from Kriker as Funky Foo exploded through the rooftop, screaming and hissing.

"You know the drill," said Beck, "Bandstand Zords, unleash!"

The Bandstand Zords were released at once.

"Super Rockband Fusion!"

"Mismagius, Warrior Mode!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit. Gardevoir jumped up from the ground and a greenish pink light enveloped the Pokémon spirit. Suddenly, it transformed into a mysterious Gallade with pink arms instead of green and it had silver armor on her feet and arms. The Bandstand Megazord split into the five zords, surrounding Gardevoir. The Politoed split into legs and connected to Gallade's legs. The Kricketune's body split in half. The front and back connected to the Gallade's torso. The Beedrill split in half and connected to either side of Gallade's arms. The Chimeco swung around the waist of the Megazord, with its face aimed at the front. Finally, the Chatot was placed on the back of Gallade's head. The six rangers sat together in the cockpit. It was bright silver with red banners of black notes behind them.

A mystifying aura surrounded Mismagius. Mismagius began to glow bright purple as the cloak floated down, transforming into legs. Arms began to spread out as metallic armor surrounded the body parts. Three red jewels appeared on his chest and a red face mask was plastered on his face.

"Melodic Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!"

"Shadow Warrior Zord, Rock Out!"

Funky Foo yelled as he began to release soundwaves. The rangers were screaming as both robots began to spin around non-stop. The rangers screamed as they were holding on for dear life.

"How do we break this wave length?" asked Violet.

"Yeah," said Owen, "I might puke soon."

"Cam, have an idea?" asked Fiona.

Cam nodded, "Violet, Josh, and Owen. Use Psywave. If we can amplify the waves back, we should be able to negate this."

"Fine," said Owen.

Suddenly, pink waves came out of their bodies, sending a massive stream of waves at the blue waves. DJ Funky Foo was supercharged, sending more energy.

"Increase power," said Cam.

"Power's at full," said Josh.

"Agreed," said Owen.

Josh took out his icicle jewel, "ROCKSTAR POWER!"

Increasing energy, pink waves overtook the blue waves and Funky Foo screamed as he was hit by the attack.

"Perish Song Seal!" yelled Owen.

Suddenly, the three red beams shot Funky Foo. Funky Foo yelled as he was sealed in the barrier. He yelled, screaming in pain, feeling every ounce of energy drain him as the red bolts were sucking his power.

"Alright," said Owen, now able to move around, "Let's do it! Destiny Blade!"

"Bandstand Guitar!" yelled the rangers.

The two main weapons appeared, ready for the finisher.

"No…," said Funky Foo, "Megadeth, Metallica… forgive me."

Cam turned around, "Weep all you want. We don't forgive you. Not at all."

Cam and the others placed the Rockstar Power and Battlizer power in the consoles, charging it up.

"Ultimate Strike!" yelled Beck.

"Shadow Bond Slash!" yelled Owen.

The two finishers became one blast. Funky Foo yelled as he was exploding from all over the place. A massive explosion occurred as the rangers finally relaxed and sighed. The two Megazords stood together.

* * *

Later…

The sun began to rise as the rangers were heading back to the RV. It was an all night affair. Jason and Morris were already asleep. Amy was there, waiting for them.

"I was afraid you will never get back," said Amy, "Excellent job."

"Well," said Sandra, "I can't believe we were caught in a ritual to bring back monsters."

"That's Megadeth for you," said Owen.

"Well," said Beck, "We should sleep. We have a concert tonight."

"That's true," said Cam, yawning, "Good night."

"Good night?" asked Sandra.

Cam went into the guys room and started snuggling on the bed. Amy sighed, "Well, he was the only one unaffected. He's more exhausted than you guys."

Beck nodded, "Well… I am also going to sleep. Be up in about 6 hours…"

"Right," said the rest.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Over on the other side of the world, there was the Verger Region. Along the sea was the Silver Gyarados. One of the main characters was working on his laptop…

"Hmm… this is great. The island of Mykonos… a very great place," the voice said. He was sipping coffee while looking. Suddenly, he saw a red beam shooting out of the region. He looked at it and then began to analyze. It was heading straight… for the Hoenn Region.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good. Not at all."

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Amii: Thanks guys for letting me sing with you!  
**

**Violet: No problem!**

**Amy: Paige, hi! I am so happy to see you… **

**Paige: Uh, we need to have a talk.**

**Amy: What?**

**Beck: Who the hell are they?**

**Paige: Coppingers…**

**Josh: Scream too?**

**Amy: This just made our night worse. Prepare for a new adventure.**

**Fiona: To where?**

**Amy: The lost island of Mykonos**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 38: Mykonos Part 1**

* * *

A/N: Anyway, about the chapter itself, now that I'm done ranting with my complaint above, I have to thank Hotrod198 for the monster, it gave me some clearance to come up with a storyline. Funky Foo was amazing, especially when you put that with "You Spin My Head". Alright, I'm done. Next three chapters are the crossover chapters. It won't be out till next week… hopefully. So, who do you think it was at the end of the chapter? If you read Poké Rangers Genesis Overload, you probably knew who it was I was using… take a guess… you might win a monster submission for the next season. Alright, now please press the damn review button… I don't mind constructive criticism.


	38. Mykonos Part 1

A/N: Here is the triple crossover between Bandstand, Genesis Overload, and Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers. This is a three part mini-series… so, enjoy.

This takes place near the end of Genesis Overload (around Chapter 45). I am not doing a previous till Chapter 41... becuase I want to get right to it. And I need to change everything in the previously on... stuff anyway.

* * *

**Note:**

**Poké Rangers Verger © 2009-2011 by Blue Bongo. The characters are HIS therefore… yeah, you know the drill.**

* * *

The Silver Gyarados was sailing across the seas of Verger as a man was looking at the red beam that was shooting in the sky. He was wearing a blue and white shirt with brown shorts. He had bright red hair. His brown eyes were rolling from the analysis that it was given.

"Impossible," he said.

"What's up, Bill?" another voice asked.

Bill, the famous Pokémaniac, turned around to see a girl. She had short strawberry blond hair with some pink stripes in it. Her eyes were hazel, and she had full lips. She was also wearing a white long sleeved shirt with twin pink stripes on the sleeves and a short blue jean skirt and white shoes.

"Paige, this is very important. I need you to go to Hoenn and find Amy," said Bill, "You have been in contact with her."

"Yeah," said Amy, "She's working with the Bandstand Rangers as we speak."

"Good," said Bill, "Bring this with you."

Bill pressed the "Print" button on his laptop. A paper like map came out of the printer. As Paige took the map, she looked at Bill, "Are the Coppingers going to attack?"

"Yes… but not here," said Bill, "You need to get to Hoenn immediately to warn Amy. I will get the others and we will meet you in Lilycove City."

Paige nodded, "Right."

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears, twenty-two rangers materialize)_

_(Rangers jump up with the words Hoenn and Verger clashing together. A major explosion appears as the words Genesis Overload come up. The seven rangers walk with backgrounds of red, green, black, purple, blue, yellow, and white behind them)_

_**When you need a hero to protect the place you live**_

_(Katie appears in a red background with a smile and a wave. Red Genesis Ranger takes out her Heat Blasters. Katie Myers- Red Genesis Ranger created by Blue Bongo)_

_(Duo appears in a black background with a small smile and a chuckle. Black Genesis Ranger takes out the Shadow Saber. Duo Roronoa- Black Genesis Ranger created by Jmb2nami)_

_**Fighting monsters all around who try to get within**_

_(Xavier crosses his arms and winks at the camera, appearing in a blue background. Blue Genesis Ranger takes out the Tridal Trident. Xavier Jackson- Blue Genesis Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(Apperaing in a yellow background, Nahir walks toward the camera and waves her hands in the air, smiling in the shot. Yellow Genesis Ranger takes out the Storm Staff. Nahir Moon- Yellow Genesis Ranger created by Famousgirl01)_

_**Awesome power no surrender Rangers never fall**_

_(Luke appears at the camera and gives a hard, sarcastic look at the camera, while sitting in a purple background. Purple Genesis Ranger takes out the Psycho Spear. Luke Sunderland- Purple Genesis Ranger created by MakubeDaKiddX)_

_(A green background appears as Ryan turns around and gives a shy grin toward the camera and giving the peace sign on camera. Green Genesis Ranger takes out the Fauna Hammer. Ryan Leopard- Green Genesis Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Look to the sky as they arrive when you hear this call**_

_(Paige appears in a white background, blowing a kiss at the camera and winking at it. White Genesis Ranger transforms into an Ice Ball. Paige Martinez- White Genesis Ranger created by famousgirl01)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_**Here we go!**_

_(The words "Mighty Morphin'" appears and eight rangers arrive with red, black, blue, yellow, pink, green, white and silver backgrounds)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Jack appears in a red background, waving and smiling. The Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out his Torch Sword. Jack Farrell- Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Here we go! (Instrumental)**_

_(Mika appears in a black background giving a straight, blank face. The Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out her Pooch Claws. Mika Alden- Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by kittydemon)_

_(Sean appears in a blue background, smiling and putting a pen behind his ear. The Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out his Fin Blaster. Sean Fubrizzi- Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Bad guys, mutants and viruses, they want complete control**_

_(Jenna appears in a yellow background waving her keys and blowing kisses at the camera. Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out her Chu Daggers. Jenna Whitestone- Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by RubyVulpix)_

_(Amii appears in a pink background posing as a supermodel and acting perfect. Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out her Psy Staff. Amiizuka Chii- Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)_

_**They intimidate, and eliminate Rangers from the throne**_

_(Danny appears in a green background, showing his Sinnoh League Badges and giving a peace sign. The Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out his Leaf Dagger. Daniel Dragonfly- Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_(Derik appears in a shiny silver background. He waves at the camera and tries to act nonchalant. The Silver Mighty Morphin' Ranger wielded Steel Wing Blades. Derik Dragonfly- Silver Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Alpha Blade)_

_**But the good guys always have a way to win out in the end**_

_(Max appears in a white background. Sighing, he looks and shrugs in response. The White Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out his Mewtwo Dagger named Kuto. Max Steele- White Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(The words "Bandstand" appear in a seven color background: red, black, green, blue, yellow, white and purple)_

_(Beck appears in a red background, playing the drum set and having a good old time. Red Bandstand Ranger takes out his Drumstick Swords. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger created by Blue Bongo)_

_(Cam appears in a black background, playing the guitar to this song and having a smile. Black Bandstand Ranger takes out his Guitar Blaster. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**So look to the sky as they arrive the heroes who defend**_

_(Josh appears in a blue background, playing the keyboard and singing along as a backup. Blue Bandstand Ranger takes out his Chime Daggers. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_(Sandra appears in a green background singing the song on the microphone and dancing as well. Green Bandstand Ranger takes out her Vocal Megaphone. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers **_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Fiona appears in a yellow background playing a bass solo on her bass guitar. Yellow Bandstand Ranger takes out her Bass Shooter. "Princess Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Violet appears in a white background, trying to stop the crowds from coming in. She rolls her eyes at the camera. White Bandstand Ranger takes out her Serene Blaster. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Owen appears in a purple background, taking out his double bass guitar, ready to jam. Dark Musician Knight takes out his Double Bass Shooter. "Owen Williams- Dark Musician Knight created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Here we go!**_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(The Coppingers arrive and meet Metallica and Megadeth)_

_(Rangers battle the Dogbots, Roadsters, and Crushbones)_

_(Jack, Katie, and Beck in Battlized forms)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Overload Megazord, Melodic Bandstand Megazord, Shadow Warrior Zord, Evolution Megazord, and the Omega Psy Phoenix strike poses)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers shake hands with each other)_

_**Here we go**_

_(Characters used with consent of Blue Bongo. Poke Rangers Genesis Overload and the Verger Region © 2009-2011 by Blue Bongo. Poke Rangers: Hoenn © 2006-2011 by Blaze Productions. All other rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 38: Mykonos Part 1_

"So," said Amii, sitting down with the Bandstand Rangers, "This was fun! Thanks guys for letting me perform."

"You're our friend now," said Fiona, smiling, "Courtesy of Violet."

Amii smiled as she looked at Violet with a smile on her face, "Thanks. So, I read the paper this morning. Good job."

"Thanks," said Beck, "But, we got to give it to Cam."

"Yeah," said Cam, "That monster was so retarded. What they did was completely ridiculous. You guys all had priceless looks spinning around in place."

Beck sighed, "At least we weren't wasted. It would've ten times horrible."

Amii looked at the red ranger, "How gross can you possibly be?"

Beck gave Amii a devilish, yet evil look. Amii stretched out her hand and smacked him across the face. She sighed, "You know, the red rangers I know have the following descriptions: Clumsy, Handsome, Graceful while intoxicated, and Mature! YOU ARE A PERVERTED RED RANGER!"

"So was Felix," said Violet.

"Felix is nothing compared to this guy," said Amii.

"Who the hell is Felix?" asked Beck.

"If we ever do a crossover, you might meet him eventually," said Violet.

Beck sighed, "Uh-huh."

Violet smiled as she looked outside the window. Violet looked outside to see some snow coming down from the sky.

"Why is it snowing?" asked Violet.

"Uh," said Amy, "You're telling… wait a minute."

Walking outside the RV, Amy turned around as she saw a huge mechanical Glaceon hovering over them.

"Oh, surprise!" said Amy, in shock.

The other rangers rushed out of the RV with Jason and Morris bringing up the rear. The Glaceon began to shine in a white aura as began to glow and transform into… Paige.

"Paige," said Amy, "Hi, it's nice to see you."

Paige smiled, rushing over toward them, "It's nice to see you too. However, we have a problem. And… Rangerz?"

"Hi," said Beck, smiling.

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Paige Martinez, the White Genesis Ranger," she said.

"Genesis," said Sandra, "Genesis Overload, correct?"

"Yeah," said Paige, "It seems that you have heard of us as well. So, Amy, why are you with the band?"

"Well," said Amy, "I'm the technological wiz to the lights and sound of their band. I'm also their mentor in fighting scream."

Paige turned around, "So, you guys are Poké Rangers."

"Yes," said Fiona.

"Uh-huh," said Josh.

Paige smiled, "That's good. Anyway, come with me to the RV. We need to discuss about this problem."

* * *

Scream Mountain…

Megadeth yawned, "I have to give up. Why did this happen to us?"

"Because we let it happen," said Metallica.

Megadeth yawned as she sat down and took out a book to read. However, as she kept turning the pages, she noticed that there was this little island edged in the book.

"Ooh, honey. Look at this island," said Megadeth.

Metallica looked at the book and the picture, "Wow. Mykonos Island: an island that sunk to the bottom of the seafloor of the Hoenn Region."

"Mykonos Island?" asked Megadeth, "How do you know?"

"Read the description on the photo, my dear. Can I keep reading?" asked Metallica.

"Go ahead," said Megadeth, "I was reading about the ancient artifacts that exist there."

"Ancient artifacts?" asked Metallica, reading the book. His eyes grew large as he pointed at one of them, "The Mystic Cube: a cube that is able to control the ebb and flow of the waves… you know what this means?"

"We're not going on a wild goose chase honey. We don't even know if it exists," said Megadeth.

"IT DOES!"

The voice echoed throughout the whole place. Metallica turned around to see a shadowy figure.

"Who might you be?" asked Metallica.

"Let's just say… a friend of evil? ROOOOAAAAR!" he yelled.

* * *

Rangerz RV…

"Mykonos Island?" asked Sandra.

"Yeah," said Paige, "You seem to know about it."

"It was a song," said Sandra, "Sung by the Fleet Foxes."

"Besides, the song," said Paige. Amy also nodded as she looked at Sandra. Amy then turned to Paige, "Sandra's right. But, if you analyzed the lyrics… they do talk about an island."

Amii turned around, "The song?"

"Yes," said Sandra.

She took out her iTouch and placed it on the speakers. She turned the speakers on and pressed play on the song.

**(Go to youtube and search Mykonos: Fleet Foxes)**

_**The door slammed loud and rose up a cloud of dust on us  
Footsteps follow, down through the hollow sound, torn up.**_

_**And you will go to Mykonos**_  
_**With a vision of a gentle coast**_  
_**And a sun to maybe dissipate**_  
_**Shadows of the mess you made**_

_**How did animals in the snow tipped pines, I find**_  
_**Hatching from the seed of your thin mind, all night?**_

_**And you will go to Mykonos**_  
_**With a vision of a gentle coast**_  
_**And a sun to maybe dissipate**_  
_**Shadows of the mess you made**_

_**Brother you don't need to turn me away**_  
_**I was waiting down at the ancient gate**_

_**You go**_  
_**Wherever you go today**_  
_**You go today**_

_**I remember how they took you down**_  
_**As the winter turned the meadow brown**_

_**You go**_  
_**Wherever you go today**_  
_**You go today**_

_**When a-walking brother don't you forget**_  
_**It ain't often that you'll ever find a friend**_

_**You go**_  
_**Wherever you go today  
You go today...**_

"So," said Fiona, "This song talks about the life of Mykonos… However, what was the shadow that caused the mess?"

"Simple… the Mystic Cube," said Amy.

"The Mystic Cube?" asked Beck.

"YES!" a voice said.

The rangers turned around hearing some outside. Amy looked at them as they heard a knock on the door. Violet walked over and opened the door. Amii stood there in shock. The person walked in and with a black backpack and a couple of ancient maps. He had a white collared shirt and was wearing blue jeans. He also wore brown shoes. As he walked in, he waved, "Hi, Amii."

"Max!" yelled Amii, "How ARE you?"

Amii jumped up and hugged Max tightly. Max smiled as she released the grip, "Where's Colleen?"

"I broke up with her. Things didn't go so well," said Max, "Anyway, Claydol called me while I was working in my office in Lavaridge Town. What's going on?"

"We believe the Coppingers are heading off to find the Mystic Cube that has covered the oceans of Mykonos Island," said Paige.

"Coppingers?" asked Amii, "Who are they?"

"Long story," said Paige, "A VERY long story."

Amii sighed as she turned toward Max. Max sighed, "I heard that they were always up to no good. Didn't they use to be like top criminals?"

"Something like that," said Paige, "Anyway, you know about the Mystic Cube."

"The Mystic Cube is one of the major artifacts that archaeologists have tried to find, but they never returned. The Mystic Cube amplifies wave control of oceans, weather, and even geological appearance. If the Coppingers get their hand on the cube, the world is going to twist and turn itself into nothing," said Max.

"Great," said Paige, "I guess I need to call Bill. We need the Genesis team. The last thing we need is the Coppingers to destroy this place."

Violet turned around, "You won't be alone."

"What?" asked Paige.

Violet smiled, "The Bandstand Rangers will also help."

Amii turned around, "Uh, we are going too?"

Paige turned around, "Amii, how?"

Amii smiled as she turned to Max. Max nodded as they both reached into their back pockets. Max took out his white Mewtwo morpher while Amii showed her silver buckler with an Abra coin inserted. Immediately, Paige dropped her jaw, "Nahir was right! You are the Pink Ranger! Oh my! It's so nice to meet you. I used to be the Pink G-Force Ranger… but of course, that's all in the past."

"We can talk about Pink Ranger adventures later. In the meantime, we need to-," said Amii, but it was cut off by the alarm system. Amy turned around toward her laptop. She sighed as she slammed her hands on the table.

"What island are we searching for?" asked Killer Red.

"Mykonos, you idiot," said Kriker.

"What the hell?" asked Owen, "Now Scream is searching for it?"

"Let's intercept," said Amy.

Beck nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Outside on the shore, Killer Red, Kriker, Soundwave, and some Roadsters were walking around. They were along the shoreline, hoping to get to the northernmost point of the coast.

"Do you have the map?" asked Kriker.

"Yeah," said Soundwave.

"Give me the map!" yelled Killer Red.

"No," said Kriker, "You aren't leading this operation, Red."

"Yeah, and that's why Metallica likes you. You are the like the smartest out of everybody," said Soundwave.

Kriker turned around, "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Umbreon, Mean Look!"

Suddenly, the three henchmen yelled as a big eye appeared, staring at them. Kriker was paralyzed as the other rangers got there. Amii sighed, "Release the Mean Look."

Suddenly, the Mean Look dissipated. Kriker turned around as they saw Amii and her Umbreon. Kriker laughed, "Well, if it isn't the fashion girl that was all over Lilycove's front cover. And she brought two friends… and rangers."

"That's right," said Amii, "Now, let's just hand over the map and there will be no harm done."

"Why?" asked Killer Red.

"We know you are after the Mystic Cube," said Owen, "It's quite obvious."

"Roadsters, get them," said Kriker, "I will not sit here and watch. We have a job to do."

As the three of them left the Roadsters to deal with, Amii sighed, "Wow… there's a lot of Roadsters."

"And I suppose that we get this done, pronto!" said Beck, taking out his Metronome Morpher. He took out his red jewel and inserted it into the morpher, "Kricketune Soul, set."

"Beedrill Soul, set!"

"Mismagius Soul, set!"

"Chimeco Soul, set!"

"Politoed Soul, set!"

"Gardevoir Soul, set!"

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

A glow of white, red, black, green, purple, blue, and yellow surrounded the Bandstand Rangers as they transformed into their suits. Meanwhile, Paige took out her morpher. It was white with a NeverMeltIce installed within the morpher.

"Genesis Overload!"

She stretched her arms out as her morpher emanated a white light, releasing snow from her morpher. The snow turned into particles of white light. The particles of light surrounded her as she was now illuminated in white light. Instantly, her ranger suit appeared. The color of the suit was white with a light blue trim, while the boots, belt and gloves were the same color. Her costume had a skirt, while there was an ice type symbol on her chest. Her helmet was white, with Glaceon ears, eye visor and a mouthpiece.

"We'll handle Kriker," said Amii, "Let's do it."

Max nodded as they took out their Ninja Coins, placing them in golden devices.

"Super Change, Ninja Change!"

A flash of white surrounded them as Amii and Max were donned in ninja suits. Max wore a black ninja suit with a white belt and a white helmet. He wore white boots and gloves and carried his sword on his back. Amii was wearing a white ninja suit with a pink belt. She had pink gloves and boots and she wore a pink helmet that had an arrowhead on it. Her sword was on her back as well. The rangers watched as streaks of white and pink light emerged out of them, heading toward the team.

Beck took out his Drumstick Swords, slicing the Roadsters back and forth. He kicked two of them in the face and slashed two of them in the stomach. A red glow came out of his swords. The swords pierced the stomach of the Roadsters. He then took out the Signal Cannon.

"Take Signal Beam!"

A rainbow colored beam of energy shot a group of Roadsters, causing them to land on the ground, exploding.

Fiona, Cam, and Owen stood together standing back to back with their Double Bass Shooter, Bass Shooter, and Guitar Blaster, ready to fire. As a group of Roadsters were surrounding them on all sides, Owen chuckled, "Rallatando Revolution!"

The three blasts shot the enemies and then they rotated and shot again. After doing five revolutions, the enemies yelled as they landed on the ground, exploding from the powerful attacks.

Sandra and Josh jumped over the Roadsters and took out their Notation Sabers. Slicing each one, Josh turned around as he began to use his special attack. Suddenly, the Roadster cut him a little bit on the side. He sliced him with one of his Chime Daggers and turned to Sandra.

"Sandra, Rockstar Power!"

"Right!" said Sandra.

Using their ice crystals, they transformed into their Rockstar Powers. As they transformed, Sandra and Josh turned to each other as they began to glow bright pink.

"HYPNOSIS!" they yelled.

Waves of hypnosis came out as the Roadsters were stopped in their tracks. Using psychic power, the Roadsters began to attack each other. Eventually, the Roadsters landed on the ground, painfully.

Meanwhile, Violet and Paige were jumping over using their weapons. Violet had her Serene Blaster, shooting white blasts of energy at the Roadsters. Paige was using her ice attacks on the creature. Violet turned around as she looked at Paige.

"Paige, give me your power," said Violet.

"What?" asked Paige.

"Just trust me," said Violet.

Her Serene Blaster charged up as some of Paige's ice power was combined with it. Tons of Roadsters were running toward them.

"ASSIST POWER!" yelled Violet.

A stream of white and teal energy came out into one beam as the Roadsters landed on the ground, exploding into pieces. Paige had nothing to say. She was surprised that the two powers combined could cause massive damage.

"Nice," said Paige.

Violet smiled, "You can praise me after we stop the Coppingers. You weren't bad either. Now, let's go!"

* * *

Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red screamed as white and pink lights went right through them. Soundwave yelled as he landed on the ground to see two ninjas.

"Ninjas?" asked Soundwave.

"Correction, Ninja Rangers!" said Amii, "Cherrim Power! Petal Dance power!"

Standing still, pink petals came out of nowhere and were being thrown like razor blades. Soundwave yelled as he was sliced across the armor of his body. He was thrown to the ground. Max laughed as he used his powers.

"Mewtwo Power! Psyshock Strike!"

Releasing his sword, he stretched it to the sky. A wave of blue energy came out of his sword. Psychic energy came out as Killer Red and Kriker felt the blast. Kriker took out his electric guitar and released a thunderbolt from his guitar. Max yelled as he took the hit… however, only his ninja suit stood there.

"What the hell?" asked Kriker, "Where did he go?"

Suddenly, a white blast of energy came out from behind him. Kriker turned around as he saw Max popping out of the ground with his sword.

"Don't underestimate a ninja, bitch!" said Max, cutting Kriker from behind. Kriker yelled as he felt the attack.

Amii laughed, "What are you going to do about it now? I told you guys to stand down and hand over the map. But, you just won't listen to reason. We are more experienced with villains. We have fought enemies that are like ten times worse than you. You are guys are nothing."

"Don't try us," said Soundwave, releasing a green wave of energy from his vocal chords. Amii laughed as she turned to Max. Max nodded.

"Ninjitsu: Confusion Level 1!"

"Kiryoku: Psychic Wind Strike!"

Pink and white bodies of energy came out as the three henchmen were blown away by the attack. The two ninjas were sitting down, laughing.

"Jokes," said Amii.

Suddenly, a blast of purple lightning came down. Max pushed Amii to the side as he took the hit. Max yelled as he took the hit. A blast of white energy came out of Max as his ninja suit dissipated. He had bruises all over his body as he got up from the ground.

"Max, are you okay?" asked Amii.

Suddenly, there was a little laugh. Amii turned around as she saw Metallica and Megadeth standing there.

"Ooh, you are in trouble," said Killer Red, "The manager's here."

Amii turned around. Metallica turned around, "So, ninjas… what are you going to do now?"

"So, Emperor Metallica," said Amii, "I have heard so much about you."

"Oh? Let me guess," said Metallica, "The Bandstand Rangers."

Amii sighed, "Oh, yes."

Metallica grumbled, "Then I have to say… you won't interfere."

Releasing a purple beam of energy, Amii yelled as she landed on the ground. A pink blast of energy surrounded her as her uniform disappeared. Amii turned around as Metallica went to strike again.

"Tempest Blast!" yelled Amii, releasing a psychic wind tornado. Metallica yelled as he took the hit. Megadeth released a blue beam and shot the tornado, breaking Metallica free.

"I won't let you win," said Max, getting up from the ground.

"Yeah," said Amii, getting up, "You can't defeat us. Try!"

"Actually, we will… later. Right now, a special guest wants to say hi," said Megadeth, walking away.

As the two of them left, a black shadow appeared. Max and Amii looked at each other as they saw the figure illuminating in bright light. He was a humanoid Steelix with new upgrades. He wore black armor and carried a silver axe. Behind him were white skeleton soldiers.

"I thought he was… dead," said Amii.

"I guess not," said Max.

"Pink Ranger, it's been a while… ROOOOOOOAAARR!"

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Beck: That map. It holds a secret.**

**Sandra: What the hell?**

**Amii: The secret to what?**

**Paige: Mykonos… something they are searching for.**

**Nahir: I don't like this… I have a bad feeling.**

**Amii: What the hell?**

**Nahir: Amii, you know him?**

**Amii: He should've died… 5 years ago.**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 39: Mykonos Part 2**

* * *

A/N: So, Paige is here... and there's a lot of twists compared to previous crossovers. We have a revival of an enemy, two squads of enemies coming together. It may seem all confusing, but the bottom line is: they are looking for the artifact. So, we will go more in depth next chapter. As of right now, send a review to me. I want to hear your comments, your thoughts on the chapter. =D


	39. Mykonos Part 2

A/N: Here's Chapter 39 of the series and Part 2 of the Crossover! This is going to be a crazy chapter. Now, do you realize that I only have to write 12 more chapters and we are done with this season? Getting close to the end… anyway to continue…

* * *

_Continuing from Chapter 38, obviously…_

"No way," said Max, "You should've died, Darkix."

"Darkix," said Amii, "What brings you here with your Crushbones? And you can talk!"

"Simple," said Darkix, "After you defeated me and Mariah's army was destroyed, I managed to revive myself a little bit. I hid for years as I saw each generation of rangers destroy each empire. After seeing evil be destroyed for the fourth time, I went to Metallica and Megadeth for help. We are forming an alliance with Scream. Especially, since I found out the rangers have destroyed Mariah's Legend Killers. I have had enough of you destroying the empire that I solely belonged to. You will pay!"

Amii and Max turned to each other. Amii nodded as she took out her wrist communicator.

"Claydol, are you there?" asked Amii.

"Hey, Amii, what's up?" asked Claydol, over the intercom.

"Get the team. Meet us at Lilycove Beach on these coordinates. Someone's back," said Amii.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears, twenty-two rangers materialize)_

_(Rangers jump up with the words Hoenn and Verger clashing together. A major explosion appears as the words Genesis Overload come up. The seven rangers walk with backgrounds of red, green, black, purple, blue, yellow, and white behind them)_

_**When you need a hero to protect the place you live**_

_(Katie appears in a red background with a smile and a wave. Red Genesis Ranger takes out her Heat Blasters. Katie Myers- Red Genesis Ranger created by Blue Bongo)_

_(Duo appears in a black background with a small smile and a chuckle. Black Genesis Ranger takes out the Shadow Saber. Duo Roronoa- Black Genesis Ranger created by Jmb2nami)_

_**Fighting monsters all around who try to get within**_

_(Xavier crosses his arms and winks at the camera, appearing in a blue background. Blue Genesis Ranger takes out the Tridal Trident. Xavier Jackson- Blue Genesis Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(Apperaing in a yellow background, Nahir walks toward the camera and waves her hands in the air, smiling in the shot. Yellow Genesis Ranger takes out the Storm Staff. Nahir Moon- Yellow Genesis Ranger created by Famousgirl01)_

_**Awesome power no surrender Rangers never fall**_

_(Luke appears at the camera and gives a hard, sarcastic look at the camera, while sitting in a purple background. Purple Genesis Ranger takes out the Psycho Spear. Luke Sunderland- Purple Genesis Ranger created by MakubeDaKiddX)_

_(A green background appears as Ryan turns around and gives a shy grin toward the camera and giving the peace sign on camera. Green Genesis Ranger takes out the Fauna Hammer. Ryan Leopard- Green Genesis Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Look to the sky as they arrive when you hear this call**_

_(Paige appears in a white background, blowing a kiss at the camera and winking at it. White Genesis Ranger transforms into an Ice Ball. Paige Martinez- White Genesis Ranger created by famousgirl01)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_**Here we go!**_

_(The words "Mighty Morphin'" appears and eight rangers arrive with red, black, blue, yellow, pink, green, white and silver backgrounds)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Jack appears in a red background, waving and smiling. The Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out his Torch Sword. Jack Farrell- Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Here we go! (Instrumental)**_

_(Mika appears in a black background giving a straight, blank face. The Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out her Pooch Claws. Mika Alden- Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by kittydemon)_

_(Sean appears in a blue background, smiling and putting a pen behind his ear. The Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out his Fin Blaster. Sean Fubrizzi- Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Bad guys, mutants and viruses, they want complete control**_

_(Jenna appears in a yellow background waving her keys and blowing kisses at the camera. Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out her Chu Daggers. Jenna Whitestone- Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by RubyVulpix)_

_(Amii appears in a pink background posing as a supermodel and acting perfect. Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out her Psy Staff. Amiizuka Chii- Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)_

_**They intimidate, and eliminate Rangers from the throne**_

_(Danny appears in a green background, showing his Sinnoh League Badges and giving a peace sign. The Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out his Leaf Dagger. Daniel Dragonfly- Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_(Derik appears in a shiny silver background. He waves at the camera and tries to act nonchalant. The Silver Mighty Morphin' Ranger wielded Steel Wing Blades. Derik Dragonfly- Silver Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Alpha Blade)_

_**But the good guys always have a way to win out in the end**_

_(Max appears in a white background. Sighing, he looks and shrugs in response. The White Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out his Mewtwo Dagger named Kuto. Max Steele- White Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(The words "Bandstand" appear in a seven color background: red, black, green, blue, yellow, white and purple)_

_(Beck appears in a red background, playing the drum set and having a good old time. Red Bandstand Ranger takes out his Drumstick Swords. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger created by Blue Bongo)_

_(Cam appears in a black background, playing the guitar to this song and having a smile. Black Bandstand Ranger takes out his Guitar Blaster. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**So look to the sky as they arrive the heroes who defend**_

_(Josh appears in a blue background, playing the keyboard and singing along as a backup. Blue Bandstand Ranger takes out his Chime Daggers. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_(Sandra appears in a green background singing the song on the microphone and dancing as well. Green Bandstand Ranger takes out her Vocal Megaphone. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers **_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Fiona appears in a yellow background playing a bass solo on her bass guitar. Yellow Bandstand Ranger takes out her Bass Shooter. "Princess Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Violet appears in a white background, trying to stop the crowds from coming in. She rolls her eyes at the camera. White Bandstand Ranger takes out her Serene Blaster. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Owen appears in a purple background, taking out his double bass guitar, ready to jam. Dark Musician Knight takes out his Double Bass Shooter. "Owen Williams- Dark Musician Knight created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Here we go!**_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(The Coppingers arrive and meet Metallica and Megadeth)_

_(Rangers battle the Dogbots, Roadsters, and Crushbones)_

_(Jack, Katie, and Beck in Battlized forms)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Overload Megazord, Melodic Bandstand Megazord, Shadow Warrior Zord, Evolution Megazord, and the Omega Psy Phoenix strike poses)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers shake hands with each other)_

_**Here we go**_

_(Characters used with consent of Blue Bongo. Poke Rangers Genesis Overload and the Verger Region © 2009-2011 by Blue Bongo. Poke Rangers: Hoenn © 2006-2011 by Blaze Productions. All other rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 39: Mykonos Part 2_

The Coppingers were walking toward the most northern part of the island. With Dogbots, Houndoom-like robots behind them, the criminals were laughing with insanity.

"This is great," said Fuller, "We have finally arrived at the most northern point of Lilycove City."

Fuller was a humanoid Gyarados creature, her face resembling that of the water and flying type Pokémon. Her body was covered in blue and cream scales, while her rear extended out into a tail. Her hands and feet extending out into huge Scyther claws. Across from her, Arbok now had the head of a Seviper, ironically. One of his arms resembling the tail of that same Pokémon. The rest of his body was that of an Alakazam, minus a spoon in the one good hand.

"Indeed," said Arbok, "I just hope we get there before the Genesis Rangers find out about it. Right, Jake?"

"True," said Jake.

Next, Jake had the head of a Honchkrow, his beak clicking away in anger. His body was that of a Weavile, while he had a Sableye face in the middle of his stomach. His beard could still be seen on the chin of the Honchkrow, creating a strange effect. Next to him, Noland had the head of an Articuno, while his body had shrank to the general size of a Porygon. He also had the wings of an Articuno, and the arms of a Kirlia.

"Let's just say," said Noland, "We get this… we can control everything."

Finally, Dennis strode over to them. He had a Machoke body, a Salamence head with Houndoom horns and the Electivire tails. His old cowboy hat still remained, only now it seemed to be made out of Salamence scales, his hands possessing a set of claws that looked like they belonged to the Dragon Pokémon.

"Well, let's hurry," said Dennis.

"Hold it!"

The Coppingers turned around to see the Scream Empire walking toward them. Dennis laughed, "So, there are villains in Hoenn. Who are you?"

"Simple, we are the Scream Empire. An empire devoted to world conquest by the power of metal rock!" yelled Megadeth, "And if you don't like it, too bad."

"Well, someone has an attitude problem," said Fuller.

"Who asked you?" asked Megadeth.

"Megadeth, please… let's talk to these guys and work together. Maybe, we can share the Mystic Cube," said Metallica.

"Not on your-," said Fuller, but Dennis pushed her to the side, "Of course," he said, smiling, shaking hands, "On one condition, we need to make sure the pests don't get in the way."

"Who?" asked Killer Red, then he looked behind him, "Oh, the Bandstand Rangers were here with those ninja warriors. And there was one ranger who could use ice powers… Glaceon to be exact."

Dennis looked at Killer Red, "Glaceon? Are you sure?"

Killer Red gulped, "Yes sir."

"I should have known," said Dennis, "We need to work fast. The Genesis Rangers might be working with them."

Suddenly, they heard a roar from the sky. Dennis turned around to see a Silver Swellow flying past them, heading south on the beach.

"Don't tell me…," said Noland, "There's more."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Bill turned around toward the six trainers and another person. This person had fiery red hair with blue eyes. He wore a black and red shirt with black pants. He also had a red cape behind him. As they disembarked into the waters, heading toward Hoenn, Bill turned to the others.

"It seems that the Coppingers already started their search," said Bill, "We need to get over there as fast as we can."

"Well, it seems like we're going slow to me. This is maximum speed?" one the trainers asked with sarcasm appearing from ear to ear. A tall teenager with long blond hair to his back, tied with a purple ribbon. A black hat was covering his head. His lime green eyes were sparkling with sarcasm as he was wearing a purple shirt and black jeans.

"Luke," said Bill.

"Yes?" asked Luke.

"Shut up before I feed you to the Sharpedo," said Bill, raising an eyebrow. Luke rolled his eyes as he turned around, bumping into Xavier. Xavier had the same black hair and brown eyes. However, he wore blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a blue and white sweatshirt.

"You okay?" asked Xavier.

"Well, I am really tired," said Luke, yawning.

"Oh, relax, Luke. We are heading over toward Hoenn. Once we get there we can investigate this problem and relax afterwards," said a girl coming from behind. Luke turned around, looking at her. She had black hair with the same eye color and she had a light skin complexion. She wore designer jeans with pink lines down the side and a yellow short sleeved shirt.

"Nahir, honestly?" asked Luke, "I doubt it. The Coppingers will just probably attack right after we finish this job."

"That's what you think," another guy said, "But, I doubt it. If this job is destroyed then they probably will just go back home crying."

"Ryan, how would you know?" asked Luke.

A male teenager about the same age of them with blue eyes and blond messy hair turned toward Luke with a smile. He was wearing a green jacket with a grey shirt, denim jeans and white sneakers.

"Because… if this artifact is powerful as they say it is, they will be pissed at themselves for days," said Ryan.

"Not necessarily," said Xavier, "Come on, Ryan, get with the program."

Outside of the boat, the moon was shining as the waves were calm. On the balcony, a teenager was looking at the waves as they were getting closer to the region. She sighed as she put her arms on the balcony. Her red sparkly dress was shining in the moonlight. She had black leggings on and was wearing a pair of black shoes. Her azure eyes were sparkling in the moonlight, letting her purplish hair free. Behind her, was a guy staring at her with amazement in his eyes. He had a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of white trainers. He also had tanned skin and white hair with shoulder-length. His brown eyes continued to stare. He walked over and put his hands on the balcony rail.

"Hey, Katie," he said, "Do you think we will get there in time?"

Katie turned to him, "Duo, I hope so."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Amii and Max were fending off the Crushbones that were coming toward them. There were plenty of them.

"This is awesome!" said Max, "I never expected to be outnumbered."

"Me either," said Amii, looking around. It seemed that Darkix has left them. It was a distraction. She was then punched in the face. Flying, she landed in the arms of another man. He had rusty-brown-reddish hair with hazel eyes. He wore a green sweatshirt with grey sweatpants and green shoes.

"Danny, thank you," said Amii.

"Anytime," said Danny.

Meanwhile, the others showed up. Jack, Mika, Sean, Jenna, and Derik, to be exact; Jack had red hair and reddish eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a red stripe down one side and blue jeans. He was also wearing brown shoes. Mika had pink hair down past her shoulders with pink eyes. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with pink shorts and white shoes. Sean had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt with a jean jacket over him. He wore black pants and white shoes. Jenna had long brown hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow jersey with the numbers '25' on it. She had white shorts and brown shoes. Finally, Derik was wearing a grey t-shirt with black pants and white shoes.

"It's nice to see you guys, again," said Derik, "However, let's get rid of these Crushbones."

"Right," said Max, "Let's do it."

Jack nodded, "Let's Poké Battle!"

The eight Hoenn rangers stood, ready to battle. Max pressed a button on his white morpher on the wrist while Derik had two braces combining them. They were both bright silver and one brace had an arrowhead like piece to insert to the other brace. The other six took out silver (for Danny, gold) bucklers with their right hand and raising their right hand to their left hand, and then the six rangers thrust their morphers forward and turned the morphers, that way the morpher was on the bottom with the hand on top (like the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers/Zyuranger morph).

"Ancient Light, White Might! Mewtwo!"

In a flash of white light, Max was glistening in white armor. He had a white Mewtwo helmet with a big black v coming down on his chest. There was a gold on top of the black. There was a white Mewtwo on the belt. He was wearing white boots and gloves with gold on the wrists and ankles. His left hand had a morpher and on his right side, a sword.

"In the night, I will always fight! Metal Power! Swellow!"

Silver light emerged from the braces. The sound of a Swellow came from the morpher. Derik was wearing silver and had two steel wings on either side of his waist in their holsters with a golden belt on them. He had a black shield to cover the front and back and had a Swellow coin emblem on the front of his chest. He also had the Pokemon Helmet of a Swellow.

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

Jack opened his morpher, bathing him in a red light. In a five-way splitscreen, shades of green, black, blue, yellow, and pink came out of the other ranger morphers. All of the uniforms had diamond patterns across their chests, boots and gloves in many different colors. Jenna, Mika and Amii-Chan had skirts on their attire below where all of the rangers had their white belts strapped around them with their morphers in front. Each helmet was different. Jack's helmet was red with black eyes on the top, two yellow beaks. In between the beaks was a black visor with a silver top to cover his mouth. Mostly, all the others had that except that Mika's helmet was a Poochyena with red and yellow eyes on it with Poochyena ears on top. It had a black visor with resembling Poochyena's jaw with shiny teeth. Sean's helmet was blue with black eyes, red cheeks popping out on either side, connected with a black visor. Amii's was pink with black squinty eyes and ears on either side with a black visor. Finally, Jenna had Pichu ears, pink cheeks, and a black visor with a couple of teeth. However, Danny had something different. He had a green uniform covered with gold on his arms and legs. He had a diamond pattern like the others but he had a gold shield over the chest and back. His helmet had the Treecko eyes and had the mouth as a visor with a silver piece for talking. He had the Leaf Blade in his holster instead of a blade blaster.

The Crushbones yelled as they looked at them. With that said, they threw their weapons and started running away. Danny laughed as the others looked at each other.

"Wow," said Amii, "They know us too well."

She turned around to see the Bandstand Rangers and Paige, running up to them.

"Hey," said Amii, "What's up?"

"Uh," said Danny, "You know them?"

"Yep," said Amii, "Including her, she's from Verger."

Paige smiled, "Yeah. Actually, let's go to the RV. Bill has already reached the Hoenn Region and they should be here within the hour."

Over on the coast…

"Perfect," said Kriker, "Excellent."

Together, the Roadsters, the Dogbots, and Darkix's Crushbones built a nice wooden boat. They would need it to get to the island.

"This is amazing," said Darkix, "Now, we should get going."

"What about those rangers?" asked Fuller.

"Simple. I sent out some of my distractions. It should be enough while we are gone," said Darkix. Then he turned around. He saw the Crushbones running away as they all piled into the ship. Darkix sighed as he walked up the bridge. Fuller shook her head. It was obvious that the distraction wasn't done properly.

* * *

Back at the RV…

"So," said Mika, "It's nice to be with the Rangerz band!"

"It's nice to see you guys," said Beck, "I never expected that our favorite team of rangers would be teaming up with us. You give yourselves quite a reputation."

"We try," said Danny. The others started laughing.

"Yeah," said Amii, "We haven't fought in so long. We didn't even face them. They all ran away."

"That's because they know we can kick butt," said Jack.

"Yeah, there's more where that came from," said Jenna.

"Anyway," said Max, looking at the two of them, "We need to discuss our next plan of action. That is, if Bill gets here."

"Bill and Lance are coming too?" asked Danny, "Sweet! Maybe I could battle Lance."

"Danny, don't kid yourself… you only made Top 16 in Hoenn and Top 8 in Sinnoh," said Amii.

"I got to try," said Danny.

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar. The rangers looked at the window to see a Silver Gyarados parked right next to them off the coast. A bridge came down from the ship to the beach. The Genesis Rangers were walking down the bridge on to the shore. Nahir walked up to Jenna and Amii, knowing them from before.

"Hi," said Amii.

"Hey," said Nahir, hugging her, "It's great to see both of you again."

"And you are wearing yellow," said Jenna, "Good color choice."

"You should've stayed with pink," said Amii.

Nahir laughed, "Aw… guys."

Beck turned around to see Xavier shaking hands with Jack and Danny. Xavier then stood in shock as he started shaking Beck's hand. Beck grasped and then turned toward the others, "We are meeting Rangerz guys!"

"Oh boy!" said Luke, "Hey, can I have your autograph?"

He looked at Sandra. Sandra looked at him, rolling her eyes, "How sarcastic are you?"

"Sarcastic enough," said Luke, smiling.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," she said.

Owen laughed, "Sorry, bro. You just got shut down!"

The purple ranger turned to the double bass guitarist. Then again, he had a point. After everybody was shaking hands and introducing themselves, they turned toward Bill and Amy.

"Uh, it might be a little cramped. Let's go to the Silver Gyarados," said Amy.

Upon arrival, Beck and the others were surprised. It was almost like they were on a cruise. For Amii and the others, they were also impressed about how kept this was. Sean was pretty curious.

"So, Bill. This ship is always spotless?" asked Sean.

"It has to be," said Bill.

"Mmm…," said Jack.

"Well," said Jenna, "Let's move on."

"Right," said Bill, "So, I'm sure you have heard of the Mystic Cube."

"Yes," said Jack, "It seems to be a very powerful cube."

"True," said Bill. He pressed a button. A white projector screen came down from the ceiling as they saw the blue cube and a mysterious beast. It was a humanoid Castform with armor and the painting had tornadoes in the background.

"Whoa," said Amii, "What is that?"

"The beast that is trapped within: Calypso," said Sean.

"You seem to know a lot about this too," said Amy.

"Indeed," said Sean, "Calypso was a beast that was created by a scientist. Because of its name, the beast he created caused a massive natural disaster on that island. They sealed it within a blue cube. However, it was too late to save anything. It was already sinking."

"You mean to tell me if that beast is unleashed," said Katie, "We are going to have a major problem."

"Yes," said Claydol, who also appeared. As the rangers were puzzled, Claydol turned around toward them, "Yes, I teleported here. Anyway, Calypso power is unlike most monsters that you have faced. It is almost similar to Zekoshira with powers beyond imagination."

"Great," said Beck, "We are totally screwed."

"Well," said Owen, "Where's Mykonos?"

"Mykonos is located north of Route 124 of Lilycove City. I won't be surprised if the Coppingers, Scream, and Darkix are working together to unleash the beast," said Amy.

"I thought he was dead," said Amii.

"You seem to be angry that he's here," said Nahir.

"That's because Nahir he should've died five years ago along with the others," said Amii.

"Well," said Xavier, "We can't just sit here. We got to do something."

Bill sighed as he looked at Xavier. He then turned toward the others, "Guys, as of right now I have no idea what to do. We all need to sit tight and relax while we think of where to start searching."

Cam nodded, "I think I know exactly what I need to do to relax. I have too much adrenaline already."

"Where are you going?" asked Mika.

"To play the guitar," said Cam, walking off the ship.

Josh nodded, "Actually, a little bit of practice could probably help us take our mind off of things while the Elite Four of geniuses work something out."

Josh also decided to leave, heading for the RV. Beck also nodded, "I need to relax… drumming time."

"I guess we should all go and practice," said Fiona, "Just to kill time."

Nahir turned around with a smile, "Can I watch?"

"Sure," said Fiona, "Come to our wonderful RV for some refreshments."

Duo raised his hand, "Can I bring some booze?"

Owen laughed, "Duo, pal. We have the best booze. No need for more."

Duo raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Come down and I'll show you," said Owen.

Luke turned around as the two of them were about to leave. Luke coughed a little, "Really?"

"Yep, Sunderade Vodka… if you want to try it," said Owen.

"Sunderade?" asked Luke, looking at Owen. Owen looked at him, and then turned to Duo. Duo nodded as he looked at Owen, "His father owns Sunderade."

"Oh…," said Owen, "Well, come with me and try!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

The villains sat on the beach and watched as the Roadsters and Crushbones were in swimming gear, trying to find the island. Kriker turned around, looking at the others.

"Do you really think this is necessary?" asked Kriker.

"Well, it sunk underground," said Fuller, "This is perfect."

"You should've went in, you atrocious piece of garbage," said Kriker.

Fuller turned around, looking at Kriker. Jake and the others tried not to laugh. Fuller gave Jake the evilest death stare. Jake quickly stopped and looked at the sky, whistling. Fuller walked over them and screamed… just like a Gyarados.

"If you think I'm garbage, you at yourself!" yelled Fuller.

"Can we just sit back and relax?" asked Metallica, "Killer Red, I need a glass of champagne so I can split it with my wife."

"Oh, honey," said Megadeth, "Cue beach scene!"

Immediately, Soundwave got out beach chairs, a table and two glasses. Megadeth and Metallica sat next to each other with mirrors underneath their chins. Champagne was poured into glasses as they sat down.

"Mmm… this is fun," said Metallica, "Honey, when we take over Hoenn, this will be our resort spot."

"Agreed," said Megadeth, "This is like the best place to be."

Killer Red nodded as he looked at his other friends, who were snickering and trying not to laugh. However, they were interrupted by a blast of sound. The sound was so loud; it was creating a shockwave through the waves. Dennis turned to the others, "I think they have found the island."

"What?" asked Jake, "Well, let's go!"

* * *

Rangerz RV…

"Damn, do you bartend often?" asked Luke, "Because that was pretty good."

"Uh, only when I'm not playing," said Owen, laughing.

"Well," said Duo, "This is where you guys live and breathe?"

"Yeah," said Owen. Sighing as he went to sit down at the kitchen table with the other guys, "This is where I eat, breathe, live, and play. And watch out for creepy metallic monsters."

"So, Scream must be really… a pain," said Luke.

"A pain in the ass?" asked Owen, "Hell, yes."

Suddenly, the door swung open. Nahir was walking out with Fiona behind her.

"I'm amazed at your bass playing," said Nahir, "Do you ever think you can teach me?"

Fiona turned around. She was surprised, "Of course. I don't mind. After Scream, though, I might have to go somewhere."

"Where?" asked Nahir.

"Well," said Fiona, looking at the others, "I'm actually a princess of the Rayquazian Kingdom."

"Princess?" asked Duo, looking at Fiona. Fiona nodded as she took out a green necklace with her pendant. It was sparkling bright green as he looked at it, "Amazing!"

"Wow," said Nahir.

"Don't worry. I'll send you a personal invitation and you can come over and stay," said Fiona, "Friends of mine are welcome to the kingdom."

Suddenly, Fiona's Metronome Morpher started beeping. She took it out to reveal a Beedrill popping out.

"Whoa," said Nahir, "A Beedrill?"

"My partner," said Fiona, "What's up?"

"_Get the team. They found the island," _said Beedrill.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Xavier: The cube!**

**Metallica: It's mine now!**

**Killer Red: You mean… ours.**

**Darkix: Yes!**

**Luke: Well, you won't win!**

**Jack: You won't be able to win.**

**Beck: Let's do this guys!**

**Katie: It's time! Let's fight!**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 40: Mykonos Part 3**

* * *

A/N: So yeah, this is another cliffhanger. So, who will get their hands on the cube? What will happen? Well, you are just going to have to wait and find out when Chapter 40 comes out. Alright, enjoy… REVIEWS!


	40. Mykonos Part 3

A/N: Here's Chapter 40… The last part of the crossover.

* * *

"What?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," said Fiona, "Beedrill can sense signals… he doesn't make a mistake."

The team was sitting on top of the Silver Gyarados, waiting to make sure the tech crew was confirming with Fiona's music spirit. With that said, Amy turned around with a map. She put it all over the table with a red circle drawn on the map. She took out her stick and pointed at the circle.

"Beedrill's right. They must've found the island. An underwater shockwave has occurred," said Amy.

"Well, how do we get there?" asked Beck, "Amy's RV can't make it underwater."

"Nor can the Silver Gyarados," said Bill, he then turned to Xavier. Sean then turned around as he had a lightbulb appear, "I got it!"

"What?" asked Xavier.

"I need Mudkip Zord Power, now!"

Suddenly, the waves began to ripple as something popped out of the water. The rangers turned around to see a huge robotic Mudkip come out of the ocean.

"Excellent," said Bill, "However, are you guys are all going to fit?"

"Yeah, the cockpit's small," said Sean.

"Why don't we use the Hoenn Megazord? It fought underwater before," said Amii.

"If we put in tank mode…," said Danny, "We should be able to get their fast enough. But, we are going to need… a cloaking device."

"We do actually," said Sean, taking out a CD, "Just haven't programmed it when we originally battled the monsters in the past."

Jack turned around, "Then, let's do it."

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears, twenty-two rangers materialize)_

_(Rangers jump up with the words Hoenn and Verger clashing together. A major explosion appears as the words Genesis Overload come up. The seven rangers walk with backgrounds of red, green, black, purple, blue, yellow, and white behind them)_

_**When you need a hero to protect the place you live**_

_(Katie appears in a red background with a smile and a wave. Red Genesis Ranger takes out her Heat Blasters. Katie Myers- Red Genesis Ranger created by Blue Bongo)_

_(Duo appears in a black background with a small smile and a chuckle. Black Genesis Ranger takes out the Shadow Saber. Duo Roronoa- Black Genesis Ranger created by Jmb2nami)_

_**Fighting monsters all around who try to get within**_

_(Xavier crosses his arms and winks at the camera, appearing in a blue background. Blue Genesis Ranger takes out the Tridal Trident. Xavier Jackson- Blue Genesis Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(Apperaing in a yellow background, Nahir walks toward the camera and waves her hands in the air, smiling in the shot. Yellow Genesis Ranger takes out the Storm Staff. Nahir Moon- Yellow Genesis Ranger created by Famousgirl01)_

_**Awesome power no surrender Rangers never fall**_

_(Luke appears at the camera and gives a hard, sarcastic look at the camera, while sitting in a purple background. Purple Genesis Ranger takes out the Psycho Spear. Luke Sunderland- Purple Genesis Ranger created by MakubeDaKiddX)_

_(A green background appears as Ryan turns around and gives a shy grin toward the camera and giving the peace sign on camera. Green Genesis Ranger takes out the Fauna Hammer. Ryan Leopard- Green Genesis Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Look to the sky as they arrive when you hear this call**_

_(Paige appears in a white background, blowing a kiss at the camera and winking at it. White Genesis Ranger transforms into an Ice Ball. Paige Martinez- White Genesis Ranger created by famousgirl01)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_**Here we go!**_

_(The words "Mighty Morphin'" appears and eight rangers arrive with red, black, blue, yellow, pink, green, white and silver backgrounds)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Jack appears in a red background, waving and smiling. The Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out his Torch Sword. Jack Farrell- Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Here we go! (Instrumental)**_

_(Mika appears in a black background giving a straight, blank face. The Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out her Pooch Claws. Mika Alden- Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by kittydemon)_

_(Sean appears in a blue background, smiling and putting a pen behind his ear. The Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out his Fin Blaster. Sean Fubrizzi- Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Bad guys, mutants and viruses, they want complete control**_

_(Jenna appears in a yellow background waving her keys and blowing kisses at the camera. Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out her Chu Daggers. Jenna Whitestone- Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by RubyVulpix)_

_(Amii appears in a pink background posing as a supermodel and acting perfect. Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out her Psy Staff. Amiizuka Chii- Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)_

_**They intimidate, and eliminate Rangers from the throne**_

_(Danny appears in a green background, showing his Sinnoh League Badges and giving a peace sign. The Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out his Leaf Dagger. Daniel Dragonfly- Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_(Derik appears in a shiny silver background. He waves at the camera and tries to act nonchalant. The Silver Mighty Morphin' Ranger wielded Steel Wing Blades. Derik Dragonfly- Silver Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Alpha Blade)_

_**But the good guys always have a way to win out in the end**_

_(Max appears in a white background. Sighing, he looks and shrugs in response. The White Mighty Morphin' Ranger takes out his Mewtwo Dagger named Kuto. Max Steele- White Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(The words "Bandstand" appear in a seven color background: red, black, green, blue, yellow, white and purple)_

_(Beck appears in a red background, playing the drum set and having a good old time. Red Bandstand Ranger takes out his Drumstick Swords. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger created by Blue Bongo)_

_(Cam appears in a black background, playing the guitar to this song and having a smile. Black Bandstand Ranger takes out his Guitar Blaster. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**So look to the sky as they arrive the heroes who defend**_

_(Josh appears in a blue background, playing the keyboard and singing along as a backup. Blue Bandstand Ranger takes out his Chime Daggers. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_(Sandra appears in a green background singing the song on the microphone and dancing as well. Green Bandstand Ranger takes out her Vocal Megaphone. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers **_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Fiona appears in a yellow background playing a bass solo on her bass guitar. Yellow Bandstand Ranger takes out her Bass Shooter. "Princess Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Violet appears in a white background, trying to stop the crowds from coming in. She rolls her eyes at the camera. White Bandstand Ranger takes out her Serene Blaster. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Owen appears in a purple background, taking out his double bass guitar, ready to jam. Dark Musician Knight takes out his Double Bass Shooter. "Owen Williams- Dark Musician Knight created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Here we go!**_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(The Coppingers arrive and meet Metallica and Megadeth)_

_(Rangers battle the Dogbots, Roadsters, and Crushbones)_

_(Jack, Katie, and Beck in Battlized forms)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Overload Megazord, Melodic Bandstand Megazord, Shadow Warrior Zord, Evolution Megazord, and the Omega Psy Phoenix strike poses)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers shake hands with each other)_

_**Here we go**_

_(Characters used with consent of Blue Bongo. Poke Rangers Genesis Overload and the Verger Region © 2009-2011 by Blue Bongo. Poke Rangers: Hoenn © 2006-2011 by Blaze Productions. All other rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 40: Mykonos Part 3_

Amii, Jack, Mika, and Jenna was at the balcony ready to go, "We need Hoenn Zord Power, now!"

A blast of red, black, pink, and yellow light came out of their hands as four zords were rushing toward the beach: a robotic Torchic, Poochyena, Pichu, and Abra. The rangers nodded as they hopped over to each zord. Jack sat in the tiny little cockpit.

"Wow, it's been awhile," said Jack, "Ready?"

"Ready, whenever," said Mika.

"While we combine, I'll install," said Sean, inserting the CD.

"Let's do it," said Jenna.

"I'm ready!" said Amii.

Jack took out his Torchic Coin, "Crystal Formation!"

Jack's coin began to glow bright red as a crystal appeared. The other four did the exact same thing with their coins, except the crystals were each ranger color.

"Hoenn Poké Crystals, activated!"

"2… 1… power up!" yelled the rangers.

Outside, the rangers watched as the zords began to glow bright colors, while inside in the cockpits, the crystals began to glow when they were inserted.

"Combine, Hoenn Megazord: Tank Mode!" said Jack.

The Poochyena was the first zord to transform. It started to fall down. Its legs were folding inside the body. The Poochyena had wheels coming out of its belly. The Mudkip did the same thing. Both of the zords' tails lifted their tails and fins, allowing the Torchic Zord's feet to connect with the Mudkip and the Poochyena. The Pichu's tail dug into the Torchic Zord's right arm, connecting it. While Abra's feet connected to the Torchic Zord's left arm. The five rangers began to materialize in the cockpit. Jack sat in the middle while Sean and Jenna sat on the left and Mika and Amii were on the other side. However, the lights were still blue on either side as Sean was looking at the screen next to him on the wall. The words 'Complete' appeared as the CD popped out.

"Cloaking device installed," said Sean.

"Alright," said Jack, pressing the intercom, "All aboard!"

Immediately, the rangers hopped into the Hoenn Megazord. Beck and Katie were the first ones in the main cockpit, gasping as they saw the whole thing.

"I can't believe I'm sitting in the cockpit of the first Megazord ever to defend the world!" said Beck.

"I know, this is like so awesome!" said Katie.

"Whoa," said Duo, "This is neat."

Ryan turned around, looking at the cockpit, "This is amazing."

Luke turned toward Amii, "This is a small cockpit."

Amii nodded, "It could be bigger if a big mouth wasn't present."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Luke.

Amii laughed a little bit as she was setting up to go.

"Where are the rest?" asked Jack.

"Xavier and Sandra has them," said Duo, "Xavier has Owen, Nahir, Fiona, Josh, and Derik. Sandra has Paige, Max, Violet, Danny, and Cam."

Jack turned around to see a Vaporeon and a Politoed. Jack nodded, "Nice selection. Now, let's get going."

The two zords dove into the water, while the Hoenn Megazord: Tank Mode went into the waves. As the wheels touched the ground, the main lights kicked on. Jack pushed the joystick forward as the Megazord began to speed up toward Mykonos Island.

"This is a bumpy ride," said Mika, holding on to her seat. Sean rolled his eyes as he looked at Mika, "We never drove this thing in tank mode. We were only in Battle Mode when we battled Cloysterizer."

"Oh yeah, that was a _long _time ago," said Mika, "How do you keep track?"

"I helped Claydol with the Poké Rangers Biography for the database," said Sean, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile…

A black rock stood there in the middle of the ocean. Inside the rock, there was a city made out of gold. There were silver stairs surrounding the houses and streets of Mykonos. For the enemies to arrive, they stood in shock. They were breathing. It seemed that the island fortress was able to conceal air.

"Perfect," said Fuller, "I thought we wouldn't be able to get inside."

"Thanks," said Dennis.

"It was easy," said Megadeth, "Now, let's go."

"Dogbots, Crushbones, Roadsters, start searching for the cube," said Darkix, "We should also split up."

Jake laughed, "Sure, freak."

Darkix turned around, "Don't start with me."

Killer Red, Kriker and Soundwave headed straight up the stairs. Darkix went to the left. Arbok and Jake headed toward the right. As Jake got up the stairs, he turned to Arbok, "Do you really think we should give them the cube?"

"No," said Arbok, "If you want my honest opinion. We should keep the cube. We want to destroy the world. I'm not letting a pathetic group of band members and a zombified Steelix an advantage. Now, let's keep going."

Jake smiled as he agreed with Arbok's response.

* * *

Outside…

"Okay," said Xavier, "We seemed to have reached the island."

Sean turned. There was a black covering over it. Sean looked at the others, "That's it?"

Suddenly, a red electronic wave was shot from the rock. The rangers yelled as the energy wave hit them, causing them to disappear.

… And they were dropped to the back of the island.

"Okay," said Sean, "Initiating cloak."

Pressing a button, the Hoenn Megazord began to diminish in the shadows. Everyone else left as a shade of green and blue light came over Vaporeon and Politoed. Sandra jumped down as Politoed went back into her morpher. Vaporeon transformed back into Xavier.

"Alright," said Beck, "Max… the map?"

Max took out the map. Jack took out a flashlight. As everyone hovered over it, it seemed to make sense.

"Okay," said Jack, "We'll go in groups. Jenna, Nahir, Fiona, Violet, Derik, Max, and Paige will go to the left. Owen, Amii, Luke, Duo, Cam, Mika, Sean, Josh, and Xavier will take the middle path. Sandra, Danny, Ryan, Beck, Katie, and myself will head left. Contact if you find the cube. Bill wants it contained."

The rangers nodded as they all began to split up.

With Max leading the way, the team members were running up the stairs. Instantly, they encountered the Roadsters who were looking. The Roadsters were about to scream, when suddenly Paige kicked two of them in the face. Violet punched one and kicked another creature in the stomach. Derik and Max jumped up and kicked two in the face, knocking them out. Jenna and Nahir punched one of them in the face. Fiona then punched the last Roadster in the stomach.

"Alright," said Max, "Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Crushbones were wondering around, trying to find the cube. The nine rangers stood together.

"What do we do?" asked Xavier.

Sean turned toward Amii. Amii then turned to Mika. Mika nodded as she stood up.

"Kiryoku Power! Double Team Transform!" she whispered.

Suddenly, a black light emerged from her hands, showing the rangers themselves. They ran toward the Crushbones. Xavier turned around, "Nice."

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked Duo.

"I'll tell you later," said Mika.

"Agreed," said Luke, "Let's get going."

* * *

While that was happening, Beck, Katie and Jack jumped up, kicking three Dogbots in the face, causing them to land on the concrete. Sandra took out her Scyther Blades and sliced two of them across the chest. Danny turned around in shock as she cut two more. Danny then kicked one behind him, while Ryan jumped up and punched another Dogbot.

"Uh," said Ryan, "You are a Pokémorph?"

"Yep," said Sandra, "And there's more where that came from?"

While they were talking, Beck looked up to see Arbok and Jake coming up toward them. Beck pushed the six of them to the side. Arbok and Jake started laughing as they were looking around. However, they stopped. The Dogbots were knocked out.

"What happened?" asked Arbok.

"You don't think," said Jake.

"No," said Arbok, "We would've realized."

Arbok turned around as the device was taken out, "Dennis, there has been a breach. The Dogbots have been beaten up. I have no idea how."

"Hmm…," said Dennis, on the intercom, "Quickly get this done. Get the cube and leave. We can't have another mistake."

Jack nodded as he looked at Katie. Katie nodded as she looked up at the golden shrine.

"It has to be there," said Katie, "It's obvious."

"How do we get inside?" asked Danny.

Beck sighed as he touched a white Growlithe statue. He sighed as he went to pet it, "It's a great statue."

Suddenly, as he went to pet them, the Growlithe's eyes turned to Beck. Beck gulped as the Growlithe began to glow bright orange. Ryan turned to Beck, "What did you do?"

"Pet the statue," said Beck.

Suddenly, the statue jumped off, transforming into a Growlithe. Katie took out her Poké Ball, "I got this."

"Uh…," said Danny.

"Seriously, I'm the Champion of the Verger Region and a master of water types," said Katie, winking, "Go, Corsola!"

Releasing her Poké Ball, Corsola popped out of her Poké Ball. Corsola winked as it stood ready to battle. Growlithe went to release a Flamethrower. Corsola dodged it… and so did the rangers.

"Corsola, use Spike Cannon!" yelled Katie.

Corsola released white spikes from Corsola's body. Growlithe yelled as he hit by the attack.

"Now, use your Water Pulse!"

Corsola released a blast of water with pulse-like rings that came out of it. Growlithe yelled as he dodged the attack.

"Damn," she said, "He's a strong Growlithe. I need help!"

"Unfortunately, I have no Pokémon strong enough for it," said Sandra, "But, I could probably confuse it…"

"What do you mean?" asked Ryan.

Sandra turned around, "Watch."

In a flash of green light, she transformed into a Scyther. Growlithe released a Flamethrower. Sandra began to duplicate around and then began to move fast.

"Whoa, Double Team and Agility?" asked Danny, "Nice. Too bad she couldn't be caught."

"I think you're mad," said Jack, punching him in the arm. Danny turned around as Growlithe tried to release more Flamethrowers. Sandra laughed as it kept duplicating itself. Growlithe watched as it got dizzy.

"Corsola, Power Gem!" yelled Katie.

Suddenly, a blast of light came out. Gemstones materialized as Growlithe was hit, causing him to disappear.

"Whoa," said Ryan. As Sandra turned back, she turned to Ryan, "I told you there was more where that came from."

"Very interesting move," said Danny, "Good job."

Sandra nodded as she looked to see a red button. Pressing it, she felt the ground shake from underneath them. The rangers stood away from the shrine. Katie immediately darted down at the ground as she saw the ground disappear, revealing stairs.

"Stairs," said Katie, "Not bad."

As they headed down the stairs, the light got darker and darker. With the use of Jack's Electivire, they would able to see the rocky stairs. As they got down, they were amazed.

"Whoa," said Jack.

There was a circular platform surrounded by water. The water began to part as a bridge appeared. The water then crashed back together. Jack and the others rushed across the bridge.

"Amazing," said Katie.

As they got to the circular platform, a platform erupted from where they were. A blue cube was attached. It started sparkling a little bit.

"No way," said Beck, "It's so magical."

"And thank you," a voice said. Beck turned around to see Jake and Arbok. They laughed as they walked across the bridge. Beck stood in front of the cube, "Go away, who are you?"

"Jake, he's part of the Coppingers," said Ryan.

"So, I see that the Genesis Rangers brought friends. Too bad they won't last. Now, step aside, pretty boy," said Jake.

As he went to strike, Beck took out his Notation Saber, deflecting his strike. He kicked Jake, causing Arbok to land on the bridge.

"Rhythm Strike!" yelled Beck.

A blast of red energy came out, causing the two of them to fly across the bridge. Suddenly, the blue cube began to sparkle even more. A mass of land from underneath was being pushed, destroying the bridge and the water. The rangers yelled as they were being pushed through the cave walls, up toward the top of Mykonos Island. Megadeth looked up, "NO! Metallica!"

Metallica looked up, "Damn them!"

Jake and Arbok stood ready as Noland, Fuller, and Dennis eventually reached them. Megadeth, Metallica and the other band members also arrived. Then, Darkix appeared.

"Great," said Beck, "This is going to be fun."

"Guys!" yelled Jenna.

The six rangers turned around as they saw the rest of the team appear. Darkix turned around, "What are you guys going to do to us? Absolutely nothing!"

"I think it's time for you to die, Darkix. Metallica and Megadeth don't need another beast like you. And as for you Coppingers, return to Verger. We don't need you here," said Jack.

"Shut up," said Dennis, "We have every right to be here. The Mystic Cube is ours!"

"Try us," said Amii.

"Okay," said Fuller, "Prepare for battle."

"Shall we?" asked Beck.

"Yeah," said Katie.

"Let's Pokébattle," said Jack.

The twenty-two rangers stood together as they took out their morphers, ready to fight.

"Ready?" asked Katie.

"Ready," said the rangers.

"Genesis Overload!"

Katie went first, her body shining with a red light and flames coming out of the morpher. As it faded away, she was wearing a red costume with cream colored stripes on the sides of the stomach and legs. The gloves, belt and boots were also a cream color, while her costume had a skirt. At her waist, she had a pair of black, red and gold blasters. On her chest, there was a fire symbol. Finally, her red helmet materialised. One with the black eye visors, mouthpiece and ears of a Flareon.

Next, Duo began to transform, his body shining with a black light, surrounded by dark energy. As it faded away, he was wearing a black costume with golden trimming upon it. His gloves and boots were also golden. His belt was gold with black stripes, while he had a dark type symbol upon his chest. At his waist, a single black and gold blaster appeared. Next, his helmet materialised. Complete with the golden eye visors and moutpiece. There were also a pair of black Umbreon ears at the top.

Up next, was Xavier, his body shining with a blue light, with a massive tidal wave surrounding him. As it faded away, he was wearing a blue costume with several darker blue splotches across the body. His boots, belt and gloves were the same dark blue color. On his chest, he had a water type symbol. At his waist, he had a single blue and black blaster. Next, his helmet materialized; a blue one with the black eyes and mouthpiece of a Vaporeon, while it also had the ears.

Transforming next, was Luke, his body shining with a purple light with bright cosmic energy surrounding him. As it faded away, he was wearing a purple costume with black trimmings across the costume. The gloves and boots were also black. The belt was purple with black stripes. At his waist, he had a black and purple blaster, while wearing a psychic type symbol on his chest. Finally, his purple helmet materialized. It had the black eye visors, mouthpiece and ears of an Espeon.

Next, Nahir began to transform, her body shining with a yellow light with thunderbolts surrounding her. As it faded away, she was wearing a yellow costume with white trimmings across it in the same fashion as Luke. Her gloves, boots and belt were also white. Like Katie, her costume had a skirt. On the chest, she had an electric type symbol and a yellow and white blaster at her waist. Next, her helmet appeared. Complete with white Jolteon eye visors, mouthpiece and ears.

Next, Ryan went to morph, his body shining with a green light. A cluster of leaves were surrounding him as his costume began to appear. As it faded away, he was wearing a green costume with brown trimmings across the body and legs. The gloves, boots and belt were also the same brown color. At his waist, he had a brown and green blaster, while wearing a grass type symbol on his chest. Finally, his helmet materialized, complete with black Leafeon eye visors, mouthpiece and ears.

Finally, Paige went to morph. She stretched her arms out as her morpher emanated a white light, releasing snow from her morpher. The snow turned into particles of white light. The particles of light surrounded her as she was now illuminated in white light. Instantly, her ranger suit appeared. The color of the suit was white with a light blue trim, while the boots, belt and gloves were the same color. Her costume had a skirt, while there was an ice type symbol on her chest. Her helmet was white, with Glaceon ears, eye visor and a mouthpiece.

"Red Flareon Ranger!"

"Black Umbreon Ranger!"

"Blue Vaporeon Ranger!"

"Purple Espeon Ranger!"

"Yellow Jolteon Ranger!"

"Green Leafeon Ranger!"

"White Glaceon Ranger!"

"Poké Rangers: Genesis Overload!"

Max pressed a button on his white morpher on the wrist while Derik had two braces combining them. They were both bright silver and one brace had an arrowhead like piece to insert to the other brace. The other six took out silver (for Danny, gold) bucklers with their right hand and raising their right hand to their left hand, and then the six rangers thrust their morphers forward and turned the morphers, that way the morpher was on the bottom with the hand on top (like the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers/Zyuranger morph).

"Ancient Light, White Might! Mewtwo!"

In a flash of white light, Max was glistening in white armor. He had a white Mewtwo helmet with a big black v coming down on his chest. There was gold on top of the black. There was a white Mewtwo on the belt. He was wearing white boots and gloves with gold on the wrists and ankles. His left hand had a morpher and on his right side, a sword.

"In the night, I will always fight! Metal Power! Swellow!"

Silver light emerged from the braces. The sound of a Swellow came from the morpher. Derik was wearing silver and had two steel wings on either side of his waist in their holsters with a golden belt on them. He had a black shield to cover the front and back and had a Swellow coin emblem on the front of his chest. He also had the Pokemon Helmet of a Swellow.

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

Jack opened his morpher, bathing him in a red light. In a five-way splitscreen, shades of green, black, blue, yellow, and pink came out of the other ranger morphers. All of the uniforms had diamond patterns across their chests, boots and gloves in many different colors. Jenna, Mika and Amii-Chan had skirts on their attire below where all of the rangers had their white belts strapped around them with their morphers in front. Each helmet was different. Jack's helmet was red with black eyes on the top, two yellow beaks. In between the beaks was a black visor with a silver top to cover his mouth. Mostly, all the others had that except that Mika's helmet was a Poochyena with red and yellow eyes on it with Poochyena ears on top. It had a black visor with resembling Poochyena's jaw with shiny teeth. Sean's helmet was blue with black eyes, red cheeks popping out on either side, connected with a black visor. Amii's was pink with black squinty eyes and ears on either side with a black visor. Finally, Jenna had Pichu ears, pink cheeks, and a black visor with a couple of teeth. However, Danny had something different. He had a green uniform covered with gold on his arms and legs. He had a diamond pattern like the others but he had a gold shield over the chest and back. His helmet had the Treecko eyes and had the mouth as a visor with a silver piece for talking. He had the Leaf Blade in his holster instead of a blade blaster.

"Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Heaven Fire Star, Ninja Quilava!" said Jack (2).

"Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Heaven Earth Star, Ninja Tropius!" said Danny.

"Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Heaven Gravity Star, Ninja Starmie!" said Sean.

"Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Heaven Phantasm Star, Ninja Absol!" said Mika.

"Silver Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Heaven Metal Star, Ninja Furret!" said Derik.

"White Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Heaven Darkness Star, Ninja Mewtwo!" said Max

"Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Heaven Time Star, Ninja Electabuzz," said Jenna.

"Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Heaven Wind Star, Ninja Cherimm," said Amii.

"Let's do it guys!" said Jack.

"Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers!"

Beck turned to the others, "Now!"

"Right!" said the other rangers, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming into their suits, the rangers stood together, ready for battle.

"The serious spiritual drummer, Red Bandstand Ranger!"

"The amazing spiritual guitarist, Black Bandstand Ranger!"

"The handsome spiritual keyboardist, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"

"The beautiful spiritual vocalist, Green Bandstand Ranger!"

"The hopeful spiritual bassist, Yellow Bandstand Ranger!"

"The graceful spiritual sensation, White Bandstand Ranger!"

"The master of musical courage, Dark Musician Knight!"

"Rangers of peace and harmony… power of the music spirits," said the rangers, "Poké Rangers Bandstand."

"Kill them!" yelled Darkix.

* * *

Quickly, Beck, Katie, and Jack jumped over to start attacking the Dogbots that were in the area. Beck jumped up and kicked two of them in the face. He then flipped over and took out his Notation Saber. He cut two of them in the face and jumped up to strike. Beck then took out his Drum Stick Swords and cut the Dogbots in the stomach.

"Take this: X-Scissor strike!"

He made an 'X' cutting the Dogbots in the chest. He then took out his Signal Cannon. A blast of Signal-like beams shot the Dogbots in the chest. Jack was surprised as he finished the two Dogbots single-handedly.

"Nice," said Jack, he then took out a golden sword.

"What the hell? That's so ancient," said Beck, kicking the Dogbots in the face and shooting them with a Signal Cannon.

"Torch Sword!" yelled Jack. A blast of red light surrounded his sword as it turned into an orange blade with a red hilt. He sliced two of the Dogbots across the chest. He kicked two of them in the stomach. He flipped backwards and took out his Blade Blaster. Red beams came out as the Dogbots landed on the ground.

"Fire Star Kiryoku! Double Fire Dance!" he yelled.

He twirled around with his Blade Blaster and Torch Sword. He then aimed his swords at the group coming toward him. A blast of fire came out as the Dogbots took the hit, causing them to land on the ground. He then put the Blade Blaster down and stretched out his arm. A silver blade came out with a black hilt on it.

"Ninja Saber, Circular Fire Strike!" yelled Jack.

A circle like drawing was made. Jack then slashed them diagonally. The Dogbots screamed as they were hit by the attack. He then turned to see Katie kicking three of them.

"Impressive, Jack," said Katie, "Now, my turn. Heat Blasters!"

Taking them out, she released tons of heat-pulsing lasers, which incinerated the Dogbots immediately. She then flipped forward and started shooting more of them. Folding the hilt of one blaster up onto a level with the barrel, she combined it with the other blaster. Twisting it round, it quickly became apparent that an entire new weapon had been formed.

"Flareon Battle Rifle!" she yelled, "Flareon Fury!"

A blast of fire came out of her blaster. A Flareon-like figure showed up as it hit all of the Dogbots.

"Nice," said Jack.

"Thanks," said Katie.

"Impressive," said Beck.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mika, Cam, and Duo were facing the Crushbones. Cam swept one of them and threw one of the beasts on the ground. Cam then kicked two of them in the face. He jumped up and kicked two of them in the chest. He took out his Guitar Blaster, shooting them.

"Guitar Blaster, Uproar!"

A blast of energy came out of his blaster. A screech came out as the Crushbones were flying off the platform, standing to their deaths. He then took out his Metronome Morpher, "Rockstar Power, unleash!"

Upgrading to the next level, he flew across the Crushbones.

"Aeroblast!"

A blast of white energy caused the Crushbones to land on the ground. While he was fighting, Mika kept attacking the Crushbones with her attacks. She jumped up and kicked two of them in the face. Mika took out her black and silver like claws.

"Pooch Claws!" she yelled. She blocked their attacks and then sliced them across the face with her weapon. She then jumped up and kicked two of them in the face. She then turned around as she saw them running toward her.

"Kiryoku! Phantasm Power! Shadow Illusion!" she yelled.

Suddenly, she duplicated herself. She struck, causing groups of them to fall on the ground. Some fell off the platform. She then laughed as she slashed one for the last time. Duo smiled as he looked at her, "That was awesome, you two. Now, watch the power of Umbreon, Shadow Saber!"

It was a long black sword, with an Umbreon's head separating the handle and the blade. The razor blade kept cutting through the Crushbones. He then yelled as his dark saber began to glow bright black.

"Night Slash!" he yelled.

With one swing, a black line came across the Crushbones, causing them to fly and land on the ground. Mika and Cam were amazed.

* * *

Josh, Sean, and Xavier were facing off with the Roadsters. Josh laughed as he took out his Notation Saber. Making a couple of cuts, he cut each of them with his saber. He then jumped up and kicked them in the chest. Quickly, Josh took out his Chime Daggers and started slicing them across the chests like crazy.

"Melody Strike!" he yelled.

As he sliced, a key of sound appeared as the monster yelled, landing on the ground. Sean was impressed as he tried to finish them. He took out a blue blaster with a fin on top. Instantly, he pulled the trigger. A blast of water came out as the Roadsters got a taste of water in their bodies.

"Gravity Push!" he yelled.

A blast of water then bursted out of their mouths as the Roadsters screamed, causing them to fly all over the place. Xavier was really amazed as he continued fighting the creatures.

"These guys are getting on my nerves: Tridal Trident!" he yelled.

In no time at all, his weapon appeared. It was a blue trident with triple-edge blades. The design that went all the way down the handle was similar to the ridge down the back of a Vaporeon's back. The pointed tips at the end of the blade resembled the webbed parts of the neck ruff on the water type in question. He impaled the Roadsters and then lifted them in the air. Five of them looked up as he raised his trident. However, they were falling quickly.

"Shit," said Xavier, "A little too fast."

"Got this," said Sean, "Kiryoku Power, Gravity Uprise!"

Suddenly, the Dogbots were lifted up into the sky. Xavier nodded as he then called, "Waterfall!"

Instantly, a tower of water came up from the platform and knocked the Roadsters out of existence.

"Nice," said Josh.

"Teamwork," said Sean, "It's essential."

"Yeah," said Xavier, shaking hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke leapt up, shooting the Dogbots with the Genesis Blaster. As shots came out, the Dogbots kept falling down. Hoewever, more were showing up. Luke grumbled as he took out a large purple spear. The hilt of the weapon was purple with black stripes, while the point at the end also purple with a red jewel in the middle.

"Psycho Spear!" he yelled, thrusting the spear into one of the Dogbots. He then kicked another Dogbot behind him and sliced him with the spear. He saw more coming toward him. He rushed with his spear and pole vaulted. Before they could unleash their fury, Luke pummeled into the group, knocking them dead. It was almost like rolling a strike at the bowling alley.

"Yes, epic win!" yelled Luke.

"Epic win?" asked Amii, "Watch the expert."

She kicked two of them in the stomach and punched one in the face. She jumped up as she took out a golden staff, which then materialized in pink light. She carried a white and pink striped staff with a purple orb that was attached to it. She released pink beams, causing the monsters to land on the ground. She then turned around as the Dogbots kept coming.

"Kiryoku! Psychic Blast!"

A tornado composed of psychic energy formed out of her hands as the Dogbots screamed for dear life. Luke's jaw dropped underneath his helmet, "That was awesome!"

Meanwhile, Owen was punching and kicking the Dogbots. He took out his Double Bass Shooter. Amii turned around, "Nice!"

Strumming, a blast of dark energy came out of Owen's guitar, causing the Dogbots to scream. He then charged it up even more.

"Shadow Force!"

A black ball of energy caused an explosion, which sent the Dogbots flying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny, Sandra, and Ryan leapt up and kicked the Crushbones that were coming toward them. Danny took out his Leaf Dagger. The Crushbones started to raise their blades. Danny played the dagger, like a flute. His green armor began to magically appear as they went to strike. The attack was reflected back, causing the Crushbones to land on the ground.

"You think that's all I have in store?" he said, "Kiryoku, Frenzy Plant!"

Suddenly, something popped up from underneath the ground. Vines entangled the Crushbones, crushing them, making them explode into pieces. Sandra smiled, thinking that was awesome. She jumped up and took out her Metronome Morpher, "Rockstar Power, unleash!"

Transforming, she landed on the ground. She laughed as she threw a punch at them. A white blast came out, causing the Crushbones to land on the ground.

"Was that a Mega Punch?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," said Sandra, "Hypnosis!"

She stretched out her hands, causing psychopathic waves to occur. The Crushbones closed their eyes and started sleeping.

"Waterfall," she said, snapping her fingers.

Instantly, a tower of water came up and crashed down on the Crushbones. Danny chuckled, "Great."

Suddenly, they turned to see Ryan, who was having a little bit of fun smashing them with his Fauna Hammer, which was a heavy-looking green hammer, the business end resembling a Leafeon's head, while a set of vines ran down the handle.

"Wood Hammer!" he yelled.

Smacking the ground, a group of vines popped out, causing the Crushbones to get tangled. He then smacked them with the hammer, causing them to fly all over the place. Danny and Sandra ducked as they were all screaming and flying.

"A little too much," said Danny.

"Well, it's a hammer," said Ryan, chuckling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fiona, Jenna, and Nahir were fighting the Roadsters. Fiona took out her Bass Shooter. She aimed and shot yellow beams at the creatures coming toward her. She jumped up and charged up her power.

"Pin Missile!" she yelled.

Yellow needles popped out of her blaster, injuring the Roadsters. The Roadsters then started to jump up and release red beams of energy. Fiona tried to duck, but she was hit instantly. Jenna turned toward Fiona as they went to strike again.

"Kiryoku, Time Reversal!"

Suddenly, time went backwards right before she got hit. As they went to strike, Fiona supercharged her Bass Shooter, shooting a massive yellow beam at it. She then took out her Metronome Morpher.

"Rockstar Power, unleash!"

Transforming, she flew toward them, releasing a Signal Beam from her eyes. She then thrust her right arm at them, causing poison to appear. Yes, a Poison Jab attack occurred. The Roadsters flew backwards, landing on the ground. She turned toward Jenna, "Thanks."

"We Yellow Rangers we need to stick together," she said.

She took out her Chu Daggers, blocking the attack. She sliced three of them with her daggers. They were yellow hilts with silver blades that sparkled with electricity.

"Zap Slash!" she yelled.

SLASH! The Roadsters screamed as they fell to their death… death by electrocution. However, they weren't the only ones that were dead by electricity. Nahir had to help out in some way.

Nahir took out her Storm Staff. Inside her grip, a long yellow and white staff appeared, several Jolteon heads forming ridges along the weapon. Every few moments, a crackle of electricity would burst out. She raised it to the sky.

"Thunder!"

Bolts of electricity came out, causing the Roadsters to land on the ground. The Roadsters were screaming in pain as they were paralyzed. She then aimed her Storm Staff at them, "Charge Beam!"

A beam of yellow light with sparks came out as the Charge Beam incinerated the Roadsters. Nahir smiled as she turned to the others, "Not bad?"

"That was pretty good," said Jenna.

"Sweet!" said Fiona.

* * *

Meanwhile, Violet, Paige, Derik, and Max were fighting Killer Red, Jake, Soundwave, and Fuller. Violet flipped backwards as she dodged Killer Red's electric guitar attacks. Violet laughed as she flipped backwards like a gymnast. She flipped and turned around with her Serene Blaster. A blast of white light shot Killer Red in the stomach. Violet laughed as she blew the nozzle. She then shot him again as he tried to get up. Killer Red grumbled.

"Damn you! Electric Wave!"

A wave of red lightning came out of Killer Red. Violet quickly ducked it as the bolts hit the ground. Violet then took out her Notation Saber as she went to strike. Violet kicked Killer Red in the stomach.

"Psycho Cut!"

SLASH! Killer Red took a hit as he landed on the ground.

While that was happening, Jake was fighting Max. Jake released a couple of Shadow Balls from his stomach. Max took out a white and purple dagger, blocking it with Light Screen.

"Ninjitsu… Darkness Void!" yelled Max.

Instantly, Jake watched as a black void appeared all over him. Jake turned around, wondering where everybody was. However, it was too dark to see.

"Where are you?" he yelled, "Where is everybody?"

"Ultimate Psyshock!"

Suddenly, blue balls of light appeared all over the place, hitting Jake constantly. Even though he was a dark type hybrid, there were plenty of balls to cause great damage. The void shattered and Jake was hit constantly. The dark void disappeared as Jake was walking backwards, damaged by the attack.

During that time, Fuller released a blast of Dragon Rage. Derik flew up with his sharp silver blades, almost like wings. As he used the Steel Wings, a silver light came from one end. Charging in, impaling Fuller. Fuller caught it. A golden beam was charging from her mouth. Instantly, he vanished when the beam was released. Immediately, Derik cut Fuller in the back. She yelled as she landed on the ground.

"Steel Wing Razor Wind Cut!" he yelled. Using the blades, two lines of energy came out with a gust of wind. Fuller yelled as she was blown away, hitting Jake in the face.

"Catch you later!" said Derik.

Next, Paige was dodging Soundwave's punches and kickes. Soundwave laughed as he dodged Paige's Ice Ball strikes. Soundwave then pounded Paige across the face, causing her to land on the ground.

"TAKE THIS!" he yelled.

He took a breath and then released his fury. Paige used her hands. An ice wall emerged as the waves were hit back. Soundwave yelled as his ears went to bleed, hitting the four of them. The four rangers stood together with Violet's Serene Blaster. White and some silver energy were channeled into her blaster.

"Assist Power!"

Suddenly, a blast of white light was shot at the four of them. They screamed, landing on the battlefield. As they got toward the cube, Metallica and Megadeth turned to each other.

"You won't get it," said Megadeth.

"Really, then where is it?" asked Xavier.

"Huh?" asked Metallica, turning around. He gasped as he saw the cube was there, missing. The Coppingers also nodded in response.

"What?" asked Dennis, "Who has it?"

There was a sudden laughter. The rangers turned around to see Darkix, "Me… and now I will infuse this cube."

"What?" asked Amii.

"Yeah," said Darkix, "And then I will complete Mariah and Dawson's goal by destroying the world!"

Darkix yelled as he broke the cube. The rangers watched as a blue light emerged out of the cube. Darkix yelled as he jumped into the energy beam. He gave a loud roar, which caused the place to rumble. Instantly, it diminished. Darkix had black claws with blue lights on them. He had a red boots with black lines. On his head and chest, he wore teal armor. His head had a fog-like cloud on his helmet. The rangers gasped as they looked at him.

"Now, I'm powerful! ROOOAARR!" he yelled.

Suddenly, blue beams of electricity were unleashed. Metallica and Megadeth screamed as the debris kept falling.

"On the other hand," said Kriker, "I think we should retreat."

"Good," said Soundwave.

"Yeah," said Killer Red.

Metallica grumbled and turned to the others, "This isn't the end."

Immediately, the enemies left. The Coppingers turned toward them as the debris continued to fall.

"You have ruined my plan again," said Dennis, "Now you are stuck with him. Good riddance. Nice knowing you."

Instantly, the Coppingers also disappeared, leaving the rangers with Darkix.

"Dark Calypso is my name. Destroying cities is my game."

Beck turned around, "Rangers, we are going to have to combine our weapons… and power up!"

Immediately, Josh and Fiona took out their Metronome Morphers, "Rockstar Power, Unleash!"

Beck, Katie, and Jack took out their devices. Beck took out his ruby jewel, Jack took out his ruby coin and Katie brought up her morpher.

"Bandstand Battlizer, Unleash!" yelled Beck, bringing the morpher up. Placing the ruby jewel into the morpher, he set the tempo to 300. Suddenly, Beck's uniform began to glow bright red. As it began to shine in ruby, there was a black and gold vest that appeared on Beck's uniform. He began to get black and gold shoulder pads. He had golden gloves that had red gauntlets on them. He also began to have golden boots with black kneepads. A black helmet that was shaped like a bandana appeared on the back of his head and behind him was a red guitar with white lightning stripes.

"Hunter Glider!" yelled Katie. Katie leaped up into the air to secure herself in. Her morpher glowing with a red light, light that transformed into energy that washed over and across her, soon metamorphising into flames. Flames that quickly faded away, as the transformation began. The red energy at her morpher spreading out across her body, she momentarily transformed into a living rendition of a Charizard. Similar to the way that she did when morphing into her Zord form, it only lasted for a second before she returned back to ranger form. Only with some new armour visible, the Charizard's head remaining, her helmet within its mouth with the rest of the face surrounding it. The wings of the Hunter Glider became part of her body, taking on the constitution of Charizard wings. Under her suit, her muscles grew larger, while a cream coloured oval formed on her stomach. Across her chest, a metallic silver band came across, while her gloves and boots hardened and grew claws at the end. The claws on her gloves extended out over her fingers as she landed and took a fighting stance.

"Stealth Battlizer, activate!" yelled Jack.

Using his morpher, a red beam of energy came out of his morpher as he was engulfed in titanium armor which covered the chest plate, the gloves and the boots. He had a black machine gun in his hand with golden bullets surrounding his chest. Connecting it to the chamber, he stood there, ready to battle.

The other rangers also nodded as they took out their weapons.

Starting with the Fauna Hammer laid onto its side, Duo placed the Shadow Sabre against the handle. The business end of the Hammer became the butt while the other end became a barrel. The tips of the Tidal Trident bent up, Xavier placing it atop the Hammer where it quickly bent around in shape to form three more barrels. As Nahir broke the Storm Staff in half, she placed them at the side of the weapon, the two pieces connecting to the twisted ends of the Trident. Finally, Luke placed the Psycho Spear on top, Duo quickly taking the weapon in his hands. For the finishing touch, Paige turned into a form of white energy as the whole weapon was covered in ice.

"PentaBlizzard Blaster!"

"Rangers," said Jack, taking the Torch Sword and throwing it toward Mika, "Put them together!"

The Fin Blaster was connected to the Chu Daggers and then the Pooch Claws right next to the Chu Daggers. The Psy Staff was placed on top with the Torch Sword also on top. The Leaf Blade attached to the bottom of the blaster while the Steel Wings connected to either side. Finally, the Mewtwo Dagger was placed on top of the blaster.

"Ultra Hoenn Poké Blaster!"

"Guys," said Beck, "Ultra Bandstand Bazooka, now!"

The rangers looked at Fiona. The others nodded as they took out their weapons. The Guitar Blaster's handle levitated upward and the Bass Shooter's handle also levitated. Connected by both weapons was the Vocal Megaphone. The Chime Daggers were placed on either side of the blaster and the sword was placed on top. Beck's Metronome Morpher was placed on top of the Megaphone. Beck put the Signal Cannon on the necks of the Bass Shooter and the Guitar Blaster. A scope appeared on top with the rangers holding the bazooka. Next, the Serene Blaster connected to the bottom of the Signal Bandstand Bazooka. The Double Bass Shooter's handle levitated upward to combine with the Guitar Blaster. The seven rangers held them together. Also, with there was a golden place holder.

The monster roared as he released dark energy. The rangers held their ground as explosions surrounded them. Jack charged up his weapon as he went to aim, "Ready?"

Suddenly, tons of energy was coming out of each weapon. Jack nodded as he pulled the trigger. Tons of energy beams and finishing moves came out. Dark Calypso yelled as he was hit hard by the attack. He yelled as explosions came out all over his body, causing him to land on the ground and explode. However, there was another feature…

Suddenly, a blaze of fire came down from the roof surrounding Dark Calypso. Instantly, he began to grow bigger. Quickly, the rangers headed out the way they came in. When they got to Lilycove City, they noticed a massive explosion with Dark Calypso's appearance… except that he was ten times bigger.

"Oh my!" said Mika.

"Well," said Jack, "We don't have time for this."

"Damn it to hell," said Duo.

"Let's just get this done and over with," said Beck, "Metronome Morphers, ready!"

Jack turned to the others, "Ninja Scrolls!"

The rangers took out their Ninja Scrolls, "Ninjitsu power: Ninja Zord Summon!"

Suddenly, the scrolls turned into ninja stars. As they threw them into the air, there was a gigantic Quilava, Cherrim, Starmie, Electabuzz, Absol, Tropius, Furret, and a Mewtwo.

"Impressive," said Xavier, "Overload Zord time, right?"

Katie nodded, "You bet!"

Instantly, the six rangers began to glow and enlarge, transforming into an Eevee evolution: Flareon, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Leafeon, and Jolteon.

"Overload Zords Megazord Formation!"

At her command, the Eevolution forms began to transform into robots. The rangers appearing inside the cockpit of the machines. In no time at all, the six Zords began to combine. The Vaporeon and Umbreon Zords laying down to the ground, their legs and tails retracting inside the bodies. Their heads went down to the ground, the rear part of their bodies raising up to form legs. Next, the Leafeon Zord came bounding down, its front and rear legs fusing together before joining with the top of the Vaporeon and Umbreon Zords. Next the Flareon Zord leaped down onto the top of the Leafeon Zord, its limbsand tail folding in, a humanoid head appearing out of the area where the tail had been. The Flareon head detached, forming a helmet around the top of the head. Finally, the Espeon and Jolteon Zords jumped up, attaching to the shoulders of the Megazord. Their bodies elongating out into a prone position, the heads formed the shoulders of the robot. The rear legs and the tail of the Espeon Zord formed the hand of the right arm, while the needle-like fur at the rear of the Jolteon Zord formed the hand of the left arm; the legs vanishing away into the robotic body. As the Megazord stood up straight, it stretched out its arm.

"North Wind Megazord Formation!"

Paige transformed into three forms: Frosslass, Dewgong and Glaceon. The three robotic Pokémon moved into formation. The Froslass rotating upside down, its head shifting up to form feet, before it split in half. The bottom part of the Zord rising up to connect to the bottom of the Glaceon whose front limbs rose out in front of it to form some chest armour. The rear legs joining with the tip of the split Froslass. The Glaceon's head rose up to form the head of the Megazord, while the Dewgong split in half down the middle. The upper body and head going to form the left arm, while the bottom half of the body and the tail moved to the right arm. Paige appeared in the cockpit inside the head of the machine, ready to battle.

"Rangers, let's do it!" yelled Jack, "Ninja Megazord Formation!"

Lightning struck from the sky. The Tropius zord disappeared in green light. The Tropius zord shrunk its neck back into its body. The arms and the legs shrunk as the bottom half of Tropius went down and then to the sides. They turned around to become the legs of the Megazord. The Starmie and Quilava zord was next. They disappeared into red and blue light. The Quilava zord's head went down into its body. It connected to the back of Starmie. The Electabuzz zord and Absol zord disappeared in yellow and blackish-grayish light. The Electabuzz zord shrunk its arms and legs with the tail coming up from behind. The back opened to hide the tail, making the left arm of the Megazord. The Absol zord shrunk its arms and legs as well with the tail shrinking into its body. The head descended into its body, making the right arm. The Furret zord and the Cherimu zord disappeared in silver and pink light. The Furret zord made a belt as the waist of the Megazord with Furret's head in the middle and finally the Cherimu zord became the head. All of the parts formed together into one. A ninja like mask covered the Cherimu zord with all the other parts as well. Golden and black armor covered the Megazord. Mysterious gloves connected to the Electabuzz and the Absol and the boots digitized on the feet of Tropius.

"Super Rockband Fusion!"

"Mismagius, Warrior Mode!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit. Gardevoir jumped up from the ground and a greenish pink light enveloped the Pokémon spirit. Suddenly, it transformed into a mysterious Gallade with pink arms instead of green and it had silver armor on her feet and arms. The Bandstand Megazord split into the five zords, surrounding Gardevoir. The Politoed split into legs and connected to Gallade's legs. The Kricketune's body split in half. The front and back connected to the Gallade's torso. The Beedrill split in half and connected to either side of Gallade's arms. The Chimeco swung around the waist of the Megazord, with its face aimed at the front. Finally, the Chatot was placed on the back of Gallade's head. The six rangers sat together in the cockpit. It was bright silver with red banners of black notes behind them.

A mystifying aura surrounded Mismagius. Mismagius began to glow bright purple as the cloak floated down, transforming into legs. Arms began to spread out as metallic armor surrounded the body parts. Three red jewels appeared on his chest and a red face mask was plastered on his face.

"Melodic Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!"

"Shadow Warrior Zord, Rock Out!"

The five zords stood together as Dark Calypso was released. Dark Calypso released white beams from his hands, causing the robots to take the hit. The Overload Megazord jumped as it released a thunderbolt from its right fist. Dark Calypso dodged it and released a Sunny Day attack.

"Whoa," said Xavier.

The viewscreen was flashing back and forth.

"Apparently he brightened the sun," said Jack.

"No shit Sherlock," said Luke.

"Look out, Solarbeam!" yelled Sean.

No sooner Luke looked back, a white beam came out of Dark Calypso, hitting the Overload Megazord. The rangers yelled as they were getting hit consecutively. The Overload Megazord was caught by the Melodic Bandstand Megazord. The Shadow Warrior Zord jumped up, with the Mewtwo Zord.

"Let's combine our power!" said Max.

"Agreed!" said Owen.

"Double Shadow Ball!" they yelled.

Two black balls combined together into one purple ball of energy, hitting the creature. An explosion occurred on his armor. However, it wasn't enough to make a crack.

"Let's do it," said Jack, "Thunder Punch!"

An electric bolt of energy came out of the Ninja Megazord as it went to punch the creature in the face. Dark Calypso then screamed as the harsh sun rays turned into hail. Clouds formed and hail was coming down from the sky. He yelled as it got harsh, causing the rangers to take damage.

"That's it," said Josh, "Barrier!"

Immediately, a blue screen surrounded the Megazords as the hail storms were being deflected by the attack. Dark Calypso grumbled as he intensified the hail, breaking the screen. The Megazords took damage as they landed on the ground.

"We need another plan," said Beck.

"Wait a minute," said Sean, "Why don't we call on the Evolution Zords?"

Derik turned around, "It's worth a shot."

Jack nodded, "Time to bring the artillery. We need Evolution Zord Power now!"

"Swellowzord, power up!"

The rangers turned around as seven zords immediately appeared: Swellow, Grovyle, Mightyena, Kadabra, Marshtomp, Pikachu, and Combusken. Sean pressed the button, setting the Ninja Megazord on auto-control. They hopped off the Ninja Megazord into the Evolution Zords.

"Alright," said Jack, "Jewels set!"

Placing the red crystal orb into the slot, the Combusken Zord began to activate. The others did the same thing. Danny, Sean, Mika, Amii, and Jenna pressed their hands on the console.

"Evolution Fusion: Evolution Palace!"

The Marshtomp began to form the base of the palace with the Poochyena on top. The Grovyle went between with the leaves of its arms spiking out with the Pikachu and Kadabra on each side. Combusken released a Kendo Stick from its hands and landed on top of the palace. The Kendo Stick ignited in fire as it spun around with the flames around it. The Swellow connected to the back of the palace. The seven rangers sat together in the cockpit as Jack pressed it.

"Flame Wheel!" yelled Jack.

Twirling the Kendo Stick, the hail storm began to melt by the flames. Katie turned around to see that the storms were getting harsher.

"Fire Spin!" said Katie.

A release of fire emerged out of the Overload Megazord, causing the hail storms to melt into rain. He roared as he then created a rain dance. His form then changed from red to blue. He screamed as a blast of thunder occurred. The Mewtwo zord took a beating.

"Ow," said Max, "That's it… Ninja Change: Omega Psy Phoenix!"

The nose of the Mewtwo turned into a bird with his legs becoming talons and heading down. The arms were shrinking and were replaced with white wings. He connected to the back of the Ninja Megazord. Max walked inside, turning the auto control off, "Now, take this..."

The Ninja Megazord jumped up and flew across the sky, kicking Dark Calypso with full force. Max turned around as he closed his eyes and pressing a couple of buttons. He opened his eyes and saw a green target on his body. Analyzing the screen, he saw a red crystal that was hidden within the armor.

"Okay," said Max, "I have an idea."

"What?" asked Owen.

"Trust me… Paige, I need you to slow him down," said Max.

Paige nodded, "You got it. Sheer Cold!"

A blast of ice came out of the North Wind Megazord, freezing his whole body. The monster yelled as he was being attacked by an energy draining power.

"Owen, your turn!" said Max.

"Perish Song Seal!" yelled Owen.

Suddenly, the three red beams shot Dark Calypso. Dark Calypso yelled as he was sealed in the barrier. He yelled, screaming in pain, feeling every ounce of energy drain him as the red bolts were sucking his power.

"Alright," said Beck, "Nice."

"This is excellent!" said Nahir.

"Indeed," said Ryan, "So, what's next?"

"Jack, form the Evolution Megazord while I charge this Megazord to do its finisher. By the time I use my finisher, the monster should be weak enough to be destroyed," said Max.

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Evolution Megazord!" yelled Jack.

The palace broke apart into the seven Evolution Zords. The Mightyena and Marshtomp folded into the legs, the Grovyle became the armor and helmet, and the Pikachu and the Kadabra formed the arms. The Combusken jumped to the Mightyena and Marshtomp, the legs connected easily, the Kadabra and Pikachu easily slipped into the Combusken's hands, with the Grovyle covering up its chest, back and head.

"Ninja Saber!" yelled Max.

A golden-black blade came out of the Ninja Megazord. Flying down, a golden aura surrounded the blade, coming in for the kill.

"Supercharge Slash!"

SLASH! Dark Calypso yelled as explosions of energy occurred. The monster started breathing heavily as he turned toward the others. He went to get up, however, he fell right back down. He roared, blue sparks were coming out of his body.

"Now," said Jack, "Evolution Saber!"

The saber was pulled out of the holster. A golden aura surrounded it, charging the saber.

"Bandstand Guitar!" yelled Beck.

"Destiny Blade!" said Owen.

"Genesis Staff!" yelled Katie.

The Bandstand Guitar and the Destiny Blade were in the other two Megazord hands while the Genesis Staff appeared. It was a large staff with a silver blade stuck out.

"Let's combine all our powers," said Max, "Supercharge Slash!"

"Shadow Bond Slash!" yelled Owen.

"Sheer Cold Strike!" said Paige.

"Element Overload!" yelled the Genesis Rangers.

"Evolution Saber Slash!" yelled the other rangers.

"Bandstand Guitar, Assist Power!"

Energy from the Megazords were being sucked into the Bandstand Guitar. A white orb was poking out of the nozzle as Beck pressed the trigger, "FIRE!"

A white light of extraordinary energy was unleashed. Dark Calypso yelled as he was destroyed by the light energy. The monster then split into Calypso and Darkix, as a double explosion occurred. The Megazords stood together, ready to celebrate.

"So," said Jack, sitting on the Silver Gyarados, "I can't believe Darkix wanted that power… just to gain revenge."

"Yeah," said Beck, "But that's what happens when you are a part of evil. Revenge is sweet to them."

Katie smiled, "Yep. You know, you learn quick for someone who has only fought Scream for a limited amount of time."

"Well, when you have a band to lead and you have to save the world from insane psychos who plan to turn the world into Metal Land, it's time consuming," said Beck.

"So," said Jack, "Where's your next stop?"

"Mossdeep Island," said Beck.

"You are almost done, then," said Katie, smiling.

"Yeah," said Beck.

Katie rubbed Beck's shoulder a little bit, "So, what's going to happen to Mykonos?"

"Hopefully, the island never gets touched again," said Jack, "Claydol and Sean decide to put a special seal on the island so that no evil touches the island. It was enough that Scream and the Coppingers almost got in."

"Good," said Beck.

"Yo," said Duo, turning to the red rangers, "Want to drink with us?"

"I would," said Beck, "But, nah. I am not in the mood."

"Really?" asked Katie.

"Honestly," said Beck, smiling. He looked at the ocean waves and smiled a little bit. He then turned around to see Xavier and Danny walk over.

"So," said Danny, "Nice to see you red rangers."

"It's nice to see you too," said Beck.

Xavier smiled, "So, what will happen next with Scream?"

"I don't know," said Beck, "After defeating the Legend Killers and Megadeth's rise to power… I don't know what will happen."

"Well, the end is never easy," said Katie.

"Yeah," said Danny, "I nearly died in the end when I was a red ranger."

"You were a red ranger?" asked Beck.

"Yeah, the Red Overtech Ranger," said Danny.

"Correction, Danny. You did die. Drew brought you back to life," said Jack.

Beck sighed as he took a glass of water that stood on the entable, "A toast to an awesome job and a big hit to both empires."

"Agreed," said the rangers, clanging glasses.

Later that day, the sun started setting to the west as the rangers were all divided into their groups. The rangers were heading toward the RV, while the Genesis Rangers were heading on the Silver Gyarados.

"So," said Paige, "I guess this is it."

Bill nodded, "Indeed. We have to get back to Verger and finish the Coppingers."

"Look," said Ryan, shaking hands with Sandra and Danny, "It was nice to work with the both of you. I plan to return here when I get a chance."

"Hey, the mansion in Slateport City is always open," said Danny.

"Indeed," said Sandra.

Amii turned around, "Not unless it's verified by me. In this case, Owen and Luke will be allowed to come to. It's so nice to see that both of our fathers run awesome businesses."

Luke smiled, "Yep. Come on over one day. We can have Sunderade Vodka…"

Owen chuckled, "Yeah…"

"So," said Jenna, looking at Fiona, "Can I ever go to the Rayquaza Kingdom one day?"

"Just send me a text before you come," said Fiona, "I don't want security throwing people out."

"Me too?" asked Nahir.

"Sure," said Jenna.

Cam, Duo, and Mika were walking along the shore line. Mika turned around toward Cam, "I'm so glad to have fought with you all."

"Yeah," said Cam, "It was fun but now we have to go to Mossdeep Island."

"And the Coppingers need to be gone," said Duo.

The three Black Rangers nodded as they shook hands, walking back toward the group, smacking into Josh on the way. Josh turned around as he turned toward Sean and Xavier.

"So," said Xavier, "Good luck, Josh. Maybe we can hang one day."

"Hopefully," said Josh, "And Sean, good luck. I know the military needs a genius like you… and Amy… and Bill, too."

"Yeah," said Sean, "Good luck in your music career."

Meanwhile, the Swellowzord was being placed as Derik and the other white rangers stood together.

"Now," said Paige, "Call me when you're done with Scream so we can hang."

"Will do," said Violet, "I really do want to go on another adventure."

Max nodded, "Maybe we can all go together. We can do some excavations."

Paige smiled and looked at Max, "As long as we don't get killed."

"Nah, it's really easy," said Max, "Besides, it will be fun."

Derik laughed as he hopped off the Swellowzord, "Yeah… unfortunately though, I won't be going."

"Why not?" asked Paige.

"I'm from the future," said Derik.

Paige's eyes widened as she turned toward Violet and Max, who were not surprised. She was ready to hurt them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Paige.

"Well, we didn't think you were going to be surprised because we know about Crane," said Violet.

Paige turned around toward Derik. Derik smiled as he shook hands with her, "I'll come back when I can."

While that was happening, the rangers went to part. Jack, Katie, and Beck stood together shaking hands.

"Until we meet again," said Katie.

"Agreed," said Jack.

"Farewell," said Beck.

The Swellowzord took off, heading up toward space into the future. Meanwhile, the Genesis Rangers were waving farewell as they head over to Verger and the Bandstand Rangers were waving goodbye as they head across Route 124. Jack sighed as the seven rangers headed back toward Lilycove City.

"Do you think they will be fine?" asked Sean.

"They will," said Jenna, "They are rangers. We have been through it. They can do it."

"I have faith in them," said Danny.

"So do I," said Amii.

"I think so too," said Jack.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Beck: Mossdeep City, yes!**

**Cam: Uh, Beck… we are in a library.**

**Josh: What the hell?**

**?: You want your freedom, you must play the game!**

**Owen: How come I am severely outnumbered? **

**Fiona: We are trapped in a game…**

**Sandra: I am not going to have fun.**

**Violet: Damn… here we go**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 41: Silent Library**

**Owen: Time to end this party!**

* * *

Coming in July 2011…

**Greta: **Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to invade the world right after the Great War. Experts in the power of the elements were able to use symbol power, ancient Japanese calligraphy to seal the Fallen. They were passed down from generation to generation to the Gym Leaders: Flannery, Wallace, Tate and Liza, Winona, and Wattson. Together, they then decided to change it up by searching for five trainers who had skill, strategy, discipline, honor, and courage to defeat the gym leaders.

When that occurred, training has begun. The trainers were training to be stronger as Pokémon trainers. But, they were also trained to be… samurai.

On July 4, 2011… a new season of the Poké Rangers Hoenn series will begin as the Fallen will resurrect to destroy the world. As a Frontier Brain, I will be mentoring these trainers throughout the battles that will be experienced. Join us during Poké Rangers Hoenn: Season 8- Poké Rangers Samurai.


	41. Silent Library

A/N: Here is Chapter 41…

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_Jiratron finds the air base of Fortree City and uses a monster she created to hack into the planes weaponry, nearly causing destruction in Fortree City. While the rangers handled that, Sandra faced off and destroyed Jiratron. Next, Deotron hacks into Amy's computer and steals the armor she was going to originally give the rangers and uses it against them. However, after finding out how to defeat them, the Legend Killers were destroyed by the Sword of Justice. However, who is the Dark Musician Knight? Owen Williams, the original bass player of the Rangerz band. He becomes ranger just in time. Scream has invaded Mt. Pyre to make wedding plans for Megadeth and Metallica. They get married, however the priest wasn't happy and decides to attack the rangers. Almost winning, Owen decides to use the Shadow Warrior Zord. Together, Owen and Mismagius demolish the monster. Now, on to Lilycove City, everything is going to "pop up". No sooner they arrive, Megadeth plays a little game. She captures the rangers, making the females trying to rescue the male rangers. However, her cheating caused them to escape, which leads them to another victory. During that time, they decide to do the Dead or Alive ritual, which causes Cam to find a way to break that spell. Once he destroyed the ritual, the rangers were able to overthrow them. However, Scream got involved with the Coppingers and Darkix as they find the lost creature of Mykonos Island. Teaming up with the Genesis Rangers and the Mighty Morphin' Rangers, the rangers fight their soldiers. Darkix combined with the monster and as a result the three teams destroy Darkix and Calypso, leaving Mykonos to be unharmed. However, their adventures continue as they head toward Mossdeep City…_

* * *

"Mmm…," said Sandra.

She had the windows open in the back of the RV, feeling the sea salt air go through her nose as she sat down and read a book. They were in the middle of Route 124 and they were sailing, getting very close toward Mossdeep Island, where the tour continues. She was humming, feeling the cool air on her face as the road continued. However, what she has been doing all day as well was texting her green ranger friends: Ryan and Danny, in a three-way conversation. However, no sooner she began to start a text, the door opened up.

"Hi," said Sandra, "May I help you?"

Josh, who was in the room, was looking at her, "If you want to see something cool, come to the kitchen."

"Why?" asked Sandra.

"Just trust me," said Josh, "Maybe you will get a kick out of it."

Sandra looked at him as she closed the book, yet brought her phone with her. As she closed the door behind her, she looked at the TV.

"Josh, what is this?" asked Sandra.

"Silent Library, the best game of all time!" said Josh.

* * *

**Beck: **Hey y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose with Megadeth and Metallica behind)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The seven rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Princess Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Owen stands up in the middle with his double-bass guitar. He jumps and plays wildly on the guitar. "Owen Williams- Dark Musician Knight" created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(Beck transforms into Battlizer mode)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use Rockstar Power)_

_(The Bandstand Ultrazord is formed)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 41: Silent Library_

"What the hell is Silent Library?" asked Sandra.

Josh laughed as he opened a bag of cheese puffs, "Simple. Six contestants sit around a table in a library. They get six cards face down in black. On the count of three, the cards are flipped up. If you get green, you're safe. If you get yellow, you get punished… and you must be quiet while being punished."

Sandra sighed as she looked at Josh, "You have one sick mind."

"I actually have to agree," said Owen, walking into the room, "That's a new low for you."

"I really don't care," said Josh, "I would so want to be a contestant."

Looking up, Sandra was looking at him and then at the TV, "I wouldn't. It looks really asinine."

"Yeah," said Owen, "Why?"

"Because," said Josh, "Imagine if we were…"

"Well, I wouldn't be in it. Owen can take my place or you can have one of your drunk fan girls go with you," said Sandra, "Not doing it."

"You know you want to…," said Josh.

The green ranger raised her head and struck out her right hand, which turned into a Scyther blade.

"I… DON'T," she said.

Josh backed up as Sandra put the blade down she then got up and turned back to her room. Owen sighed as he turned away. Meawhile, Josh laughed as he saw the episode on TV.

"I love TV," said Josh.

However, he was interrupted by Amy, who was walking toward them, "We are here guys."

The rangers walked out toward the front of the RV. There, there was a massive island with buildings and a space shuttle center. Beck was amazed, "Wow."

"Nice," said Sandra, "That's Mossdeep Island?"

"Yep," said Amy, "The place where Silent Library is. And we are all in it. I threw our names when we were in Rustboro City."

Owen turned around, "Which means…"

"Well, I didn't know," said Amy.

Owen smiled, "It's okay. I think it's kind of stupid."

"Can me and Owen switch?" asked Sandra, trying to protest.

Amy sighed. Sandra sighed as she turned around toward Owen, "As long as I don't have to drink salad dressings down my throat."

"But, that's awesome," said Josh.

Sandra turned around, "Maybe for you."

* * *

Scream Mountain…

"Ooh," said Metallica, "Silent Library? That's an awesome game and I have a plan."

"What?" asked Megadeth.

The king of metal smiled a little bit as he turned to Megadeth. He laughed as he looked at the TV Show, "I think we need a break after Mykonos."

"And trapping the rangers is a great idea?" asked Megadeth.

"Yep," said Metallica, "That is, if they can get out alive. Besides, I have a problem."

Metallica stood up, getting off the chair. As he walked forward, he then turned around, "Mismagius… Owen's spirit."

"What is it?" asked Megadeth.

"Mismagius holds the key to my power… if I can defeat Owen, the bond between him and Mismagius will break and I will be able to find out their location. My reign will continue!" said Metallica, "I will be free!"

Megadeth laughed as she turned to Metallica. Metallica also laughed. Their laughs echoed throughout Scream Mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Beck.

"Yep," said Josh, "Welcome to MTV Studios: Hoenn Headquarters."

The rangers looked in awe. Amy smiled as she looked at the place. Every band, including them was on posters along the hallways of MTV Studios. The rangers were really excited to be here, as well as meeting the host of Silent Library: Zero. Arriving at the library studio, they met the person. He had black spiky hair with a green t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Welcome to Silent Library. My name is Zero, the host," he said. His brown eyes were gleaming as he struck his hand out. The other rangers decided to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you," said Jason, "I'm the manager of Rangerz. We thought it would be great to see them on TV."

"Great, they will be doing a lot of things," said Zero, "So… we start in an hour. Why don't you come back then?"

"Good," said Morris, "I can't wait to watch it."

"See you later," said Violet. As everyone left, Zero's eyes began to glow green as he transformed into a humanoid Boldore with Steelix arms and body. It had wings of a Skarmory and it was laughing, "The question is… how long can you be silent?"

As everyone was leaving the area, Owen remained quiet as they were walking toward the RV. Something sensed him to think and look back at Zero. Zero was not Zero.

"What?" asked Josh, "Something wrong?"

Owen didn't answer. Instead, he headed inside the Rangerz RV and closed the door behind him. The blue ranger was scratching his head.

"What is with him?" asked Josh.

"Something's up," said Beck, "Maybe we should talk to him."

"I don't think he wanted to be on the show," said Sandra, "He's probably pissed that he has to be there."

"I thought he would like Silent Library," said Violet, "Oh well."

"Uh," said Sandra, "He wasn't going to be in the first place. Amy threw our names on it only."

"Oh yeah," said Violet.

"Well," said Amy, "We have an hour to kill. Let's go and set up at the Mossdeep Arena."

The other rangers nodded as they walked outside with instruments that were already piled to the door prior to leaving. As for Owen, he sighed as he looked at the window of his bedroom window. Upset, he turned to his Metronome Morpher, which was lying on the counter. He turned it on as Mismagius appeared out of the morpher.

"_What's wrong?" _asked Mismagius.

"I am happy I am not in Silent Library. It's a stupid show," said Owen.

"_I understand that entirely,," _said Mismagius.

Owen smiled as he lay on the bed. He then took out a black book, "Maybe I won't go. Instead, I'll practice my chords instead. "

With a smile on his face, Owen decided to take out his double bass guitar, which was underneath his bed. He took out the black book of chords and progressions and started to play some chords.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So," said Beck, walking into the studio, "It's been an hour."

Opening the door, he noticed that the studio was empty. The lights were off and everything was pitch black. Luckily, Beck was able to find the switch by using the palm of his hand. As the lights came on, the rangers were walking toward the library set for the show. The set was sealed off by a brown door. As Beck turned the golden knob, the door opened toward him. The rangers walked inside and they were astonished to see that Zero was there with happiness.

"Hey," said Zero, "Where are the others?"

"They are busy with other things," said Beck, "Like getting ready for our concert tomorrow night."

"Oh," said Zero, "That's a shame. Besides, this was a trap."

Snapping his fingers, the door slammed shut. Zero laughed as he transformed into his monstrous form.

"What the hell?" asked Cam.

"My name is Zeroko… the librarian," he said, stretching out his hand. A wave of energy was unleashed, causing the Metronome Morphers to land on the desk. Zeroko smiled as he placed them in the drawer.

"Give us back our morphers!" said Beck.

"Not until we play… Silent Library. You must endure the punishments… if you are silent and you win over the amount on the desk… you will be able to get your morphers and free yourselves. If you can't, well then, you six will be an awesome present to Metallica and Megadeth," he said.

Beck turned around to the others. The others nodded as they walked toward the table. The guys sat on one side and the girls sat on one side. The Roadsters were also filming this as Zeroko changed into human form.

"Round 1: each challenge is worth 300 pokedollars… remember, silence! Begin game!"

Instantly, a stack of black cards appeared. Fiona looked at them. Josh was giving the hand motion to deal them across the table. Instantly, six cards were laid across the table. Josh then told her to nod. Fiona nodded and in a response Josh took a card while the others took the rest. Josh then turned to Beck, giving him hand motions, telling him to count to three and flip the card face up. Beck nodded as he did so. One… Two… Three, FLIP! All was green except for one… it was yellow and it was pointed at Sandra. Josh chuckled a little bit as Sandra looked at him with a straight face. It seemed that Sandra wasn't amused. Violet then looked at the silver machine with a red lever attached. Looking at the lever, she pulled it down. On the machine a black covering was on it. It uncovered the category.

"**Challenge 1: Back Butter."**

Sandra looked at it and turned to the others. The others had no idea either. She then noticed something coming out the door. It was a Scyther with butter on its back.

"Oh no," she whispered, "I'm not doing this."

"Do we have a choice?" asked Fiona.

"But… ew… a Scyther?" asked Sandra, "No offense, but I would never lick butter of a Scyther's back."

Zero chuckled, "Sandra, you have 45 seconds to lick the back of Scyther. You must also swallow the butter. Ready, go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the RV…

"Ew, that is gross," said Morris, "Sandra, I can't believe it."

"Yeah," said Jason, "That is some disgusting crap… butter."

"Butter is like lard," said Amy, sighing, "What did you expect?"

While they were arguing, Owen was watching them. He shook his head as he looked at the sound meter. The sound meter went over the top. Owen shook his head, "They probably lost."

* * *

Back in the game…

Sandra's throat was burning. After wiping her face with a napkin, she turned to Zeroko, who was looking at her.

"Nice try. But, you tossed it and Josh was laughing like an ass. No money. Begin Challenge 2," he said.

Sandra sighed as Fiona went to deal the cards out again. This time everyone put their hands on the cards. And by a count of 3, Beck and the others flipped the cards. This time, Cam was punished. Cam looked at the yellow card and turned to Violet. Violet smiled as she pulled the lever down.

"**Challenge 2: Suspender Strike."**

"Shit," whispered Cam.

Five minutes later, Cam was wearing two red wires with two big fat canisters up front. Sandra then grabbed the cans that were attached to them, pulling the wires as far as possible.

"The object of this challenge is for Cam. He has to have his suspenders snapped by any team mate. In this case, Sandra."

Sandra pulls on them so hard, that she released the grip. The canisters flew at high speed as Cam hit the ground, hard upon impact. Josh held his laughter as Cam was trying to get up from the ground. He turned to Josh, ready to slug him. But, they decided to go back to the table, where Zeroko made his announcement.

"You pass," he said, putting the money on the table.

The next challenge, the cards were dealt once again. They were picked and flipped… this time it was Beck. Beck rolled his eyes as Fiona went to rub him. Beck rolled his eyes as he turned around toward Violet, who was ready to give him the ultimate punishment. Pulling the lever, it appeared:

"**Challenge 3: Slapping Machine."**

Beck rolled his eyes as he stood up. Instantly, a black box appeared with a Clefairy. Clefairy smiled as it waved its arms.

"Beck must be slapped by Clefairy for 20 seconds. Begin!"

Beck closed his eyes as he was smacked repeatedly by Clefairy's Doubleslap attack. In response, the band members, with the exception of Sandra started bursting out laughing. After the time passed, they returned to their seats. Zeroko sighed as he looked at them.

"Good job, Beck. However, your friends laugh like Mightyenas. NO CASH!" he yelled.

He turned to the others. It was enough that they only earned 300 pokedollars for this round.

"Do you think we are going to win?" whispered Beck.

"We got to stop laughing," said Violet.

"It's hard…," said Fiona, "But, we can."

"I don't know," said Cam, "He never even gave us a limit."

"As long as we're silent," said Sandra.

The rangers nodded as they decided to continue playing the game.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen was walking out of the RV, deciding to explore the beautiful island. As he continued toward the island, he felt something dark. Turning around, he noticed the Roadsters appearing all over the place. Owen turned around and threw a punch at one of them while kicking two of them in the stomach. His arm was then grabbed by one of the Roadsters. Owen took a bite out of his arm and threw the Roadster to the ground. He jumped up and committed a flying kick toward the stomach, causing the Roadster to land on the ground. He then went to kick the last monster in the face. Turning around, he noticed Kriker who was laughing at him.

"So, had a great workout?" asked Kriker.

"What is this?" asked Owen.

"Besides the fact that we sabotaged Silent Library… so I can get to you… courtesy of the higher ups," said Kriker.

"What do you want?" asked Owen.

"The key to destroy the music spirits," said Kriker.

"What?" asked Owen.

"You didn't know?" asked Kriker, "Mismagius is the key. Now, give me your power."

Owen turned toward Kriker and sighed a little bit, "I don't have to do anything to give you the key to the music spirits. And even if I did know, you should know the answer."

Kriker took out a silver blade and looked at Owen with a fierce look. Owen took out his Metronome Morpher and turned the tempo on the device, causing him to transform into his suit.

"The answer… is no," said Owen.

"Then fight me," he said, charging forward.

"Gladly," said Owen.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Silent Library set, Zeroko looked at the camera. Signaling the second round, the stack of cards appeared in front of Beck and Fiona.

"Round 2, each challenge is worth 400 pokedollars… and SILENCE! Continue game!"

Fiona nodded as she dealt the cords. With a quick nod, everyone grabbed a card and then on the count of 3, Beck nodded. Everyone flipped their cards over. Everyone was safe… except for Josh. Violet sighed as she pulled the lever, revealing the punishment.

"**Challenge 1: Fed Up Groom."**

Josh sighed. Immediately, a group of people came out of the library with a blue poster. Josh was thrown at the poster. Immediately, he dressed up in a wedding outfit. Everyone was there, except for Fiona. Fiona walked out of the door, dressed in an emerald wedding dress with her princess tiara on it.

"The contestant must be punished by eating a slice of liverwurst cake and Fiona will be the one serving him," said Zeroko.

Instantly, there was laughs… however, Beck was astounded by Fiona's beauty as she walked up to Josh. She sliced a cake of liverwurst and looked at Josh with a happy face. Josh wasn't laughing because he didn't really think this was funny. It was mean… very mean. Instantly, Fiona shoved the cake down Josh's throat with force. Josh was smiling as he chewed it. Beck started chuckling a little bit as he saw it. Zeroko shook his head. Suddenly, Josh swallowed the cake with no problem. Sandra and Violet gasped as Josh ran to the back of the table. The sounds of purging caused the sound meter to rise, thus ending the challenge.

Five minutes later, everyone sat at the table and Zeroko was pissed.

"Good job. But, you barfed… No MONEY!" he said.

"Excuse me?" asked Fiona, "Can I ask a question before we continue?"

"Yeah?" asked Zeroko.

"How much money do we have to win to break out of this trap?" asked Fiona.

"You will find out eventually," said Zeroko, "NOW, DEAL!"

Fiona sighed as she dealed the cards out on the middle of the team. Instantly, the cards were grabbed by the rangers. Beck then nodded to flip the cards over. Everyone was free… except for Violet. Violet rolled her eyes as she looked at the monster and then at the rangers. She pulled the lever.

"**Challenge 2: Falling Star"**

Instantly, Violet was wearing a yellow evening gown. She then noticed a big wheel in front of her. Getting into the wheel, she turned to Zeroko, who was grinning evilly as he continued his statement.

"The contestant must walk on this rolling red carpet in an evening gown for 20 seconds," he said.

Violet sighed as she started to step. The rotation began as she briskly power walked. The rangers were watching as she continued. Everyone was holding their laughter as they saw Violet, trying to remain balanced as she kept running on the red carpet. Eventually, the buzzer ran off and the wheel stopped. She tripped and fell. Fiona picked her up, "You okay?"

"I wish," she said.

Minutes later, the six rangers sat at the table, waiting for his talk.

"You were close, very close. Yet, you prevailed," he said, "Your total is now at 700 Pokédollars. Continue game!"

Instantly, the process of dealing continued. Then, when Beck gave the signal, the result was preposterous. With the exception of Beck, everyone got punished. Zeroko laughed, "For this round, except for Beck, all of you guys will suffer the punishment."

Violet turned around, scared as she pulled the lever.

"**Challenge 3: Ungrouped Hug."**

"This is bad," said Josh.

"In this challenge, you guys have 45 seconds to detach yourselves," he said, "You guys are all wearing Velcro by the way."

Fiona, who was on the bottom of the pile looked up and said, "I see that."

Beck sat there, trying not to chuckle as the group was grumbling, trying to remove themselves from each other. He wanted to help, but when he stood up, Zeroko gave him the death stare. Who knows what could happen, after all they are on the air. As he sat down, he watched as Sandra detached herself first from the group, standing away as far as possible. Next, Josh was able to hold himself as he pulled away from Cam. A loud sound of Velcro could be heard as he freed himself. Next, Violet, Cam, and Fiona got up. Their backs were together. As Fiona and Violet went to go both ways, Cam went forward. It wasn't working. However, the buzzer sounded. The three of them landed on the ground in agony.

"Uh…," said Zeroko, "You win. Your total is at $1,100. We will be taking a short break."

"What is this?" asked Beck, watching Zeroko leave, "We were silent the whole time."

"Uh, if you counted the loud grunt at the end of our challenge," said Cam, "It was over the scream line."

"Well," said Sandra, "We better stop playing this game soon or we are all going to have a major problem."

"Yep," said Violet, "Hopefully, Owen's here to help us."

"I wonder…," said Josh, "It's a trap for us, but it could be a trap for him?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sandra. She then looked at him for a couple of seconds, "You mean to tell me that it's possible that Scream wants Owen for something… and throwing us on the TV Show…"

"Was just a distraction," said Josh.

"Then, something tells me we need to make a move," said Beck, "Immediately. We need to finish that game and when we do leave the library, we are going to give Zeroko a piece of our minds. There has to be a reason why Owen was isolated from us and we are going to find out about it."

"Well, let's keep playing," said Fiona, "We need to do what we can for now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen and Kriker were fighting each other. Kriker threw a punch, causing Owen to feel the powerful intensity of the fist. He landed on the ground. Kriker then withdrew his blade and it came down toward Owen. Owen dodged it and kicked Kriker in the stomach.

"Double Bass Shooter!" he yelled, revealing his weapon. Purple beams came out of his guitar, causing Kriker to feel the powerful dramatic blast. Kriker yelled as he landed on the grass, turning up to him.

"Damn it," said Kriker, feeling the burn on his stomach, "Grr…"

* * *

And now…

"Round 3: Each round is worth 800 pokedollars. And remember… SILENCE! Continue Game!" said Zeroko.

Quickly, the process was done and everyone grabbed the card. Beck nodded as everyone flipped their cards. And everyone was fine… except for Josh. Josh rolled his eyes as he put his head on the desk. Violet sighed as she pulled the lever.

"**Challenge 1: Hitted Show!"**

Instantly, a TV popped out of nowhere landing on the table. Josh had to look at the TV while the others stood around him.

"Josh must adjust the TV antennae and suffer the consequences."

Josh sighed as he saw the bunny ears. Fixing the bunny ears, he thought things were going to be fine… it was a simple tune up. Suddenly…

"YEOW!" yelled Josh. Josh landed on the ground and the others turned around. They saw a massive fist that popped out of the TV. Beck stood there in shock. Josh couldn't get up. He was in shock as he stood up in agony. Zeroko shook his head, "Ever heard of the word… SILENCE? YOU FAIL!"

Zeroko grumbled as he sat down behind the desk. Everyone sat down as a new deck of cards magically appeared. Instantly, Fiona dealt and everyone grabbed the cards. Next, Beck nodded, causing the signal. Everyone flipped their cards over. Cam sighed as he looked at the new challenge that was pulled.

"**Challenge 2: Smell Good, Hurt Bad"**

"What is this?" asked Cam.

Suddenly, there was a little weight training machine with a bar attached to the machine, so it could easily be lifted up and down. There were six deodorants placed into the red circles that were attached to the machine. Cam had to take off his shirt as he sat, ready to work out.

"The contestant must be pummeled with deodorant while lifting weights for 30 seconds," said Zeroko.

Cam gripped his hands tight as he went to lift. He bit his tongue as the deodorants were whipping his armpits. The others were snickering as he continued lifting. It hurt him… badly. When the alarm sounded, Cam's armpits were red and bruised as tomatoes.

"Oh," said Sandra, giving him his shirt. Cam took it and put the shirt over him. The others sat down and waited for the verdict.

"You pass… your pain had purpose," said Zeroko, placing the money, "You have now 1,800 Pokedollars."

Finally, Fiona decided to deal the cards. After doing all of the stuff, Beck nodded, causing everyone to flip them. This time, Beck was punished.

"What the hell?" asked Beck, whispering.

Violet pulled the lever and gasped to see the challenge.

"**Challenge 3: Pizza Shoot Off"**

"Say what?" asked Beck.

Instantly, there were five handheld cannon-launchers. One was filled with tomato sauce, one was filled with cheese, one was filled with onions, one was filled with mushrooms and the other one was filled with tomato sauce. Sandra and Fiona took out their sauce launchers. Beck was dressed in a black suit with a mask to cover his body. Sandra pressed the trigger. A blast of sauce came out of the launcher and hit Beck in the face. Next, Sandra appeared, giggling as she pulled the trigger. A blast of sauce also appeared on Beck's face. After them, Violet took out the cheese. As she took aim, she pulled the trigger. A blast of cheese came out of the launcher as it hit Beck in the face and as a result she squealed as she fell backwards. The Bandstand Rangers broke up in laughter. Josh laughed so much that he accidentally blasted the mushrooms at Zeroko's face. Zeroko yelled as he spat mushrooms out of his mouth. Finally, Cam took out the onion cannon and launched a blast of onions. Zeroko was not happy.

"You… FAIL… DEFINITELY FAIL!" he yelled, "Clean up now. We start the last challenge… when we get back."

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen was heading toward the TV studios. Roadsters were coming toward him as he kept shooting back and forth his weapon. He jumped up and kicked two of them in the face. He blasted shadow attacks at Kriker. Kriker dodged it as he landed on the ground. Instantly, Owen started heading toward the doors.

"WAIT! GET BACK HERE!" yelled Kriker, "YOU'LL RUIN OUR OPERATION!"

* * *

"Final Round: The challenge is worth 1,000 Pokedollars… SILENCE! FINISH THE GAME!"

Instantly, the cards were dealt and flipped over. Fiona was in trouble as Violet pulled the lever.

"**Bad Door"**

"Whoa," said Fiona.

Suddenly, a door appeared. Fiona walked over toward the magical door and she turned to the others. Fiona looked at the rangers, gulping.

"What do I do?" she asked.

Zeroko laughed, "Fiona, you must find out who's behind the door and SUFFER!"

Fiona gulped as she looked at the door. As she went to open the door, a fist broke out of the door. Fiona fell to the floor as she started crawling out. There was a massive zombie who ripped his arm out. He was screaming all over the place as she started screaming toward the corner. He ran over and screamed into her face. Looking up she saw the zombie giving her a wink.

"What the hell? That was miserable. No money for you!" yelled Zeroko, "Alright, this is Silent Library… and remember SILENCE! CUT!"

Suddenly, the cameras were shut off. Zeroko laughed as he hopped over the bench, "And now I am going to kill you!"

The zombie laughed as he threw his arm at Zeroko. Instantly, the zombie threw off his costume… revealing Owen.

"What the hell?" asked Zeroko, "The Dark Musician Knight! You were supposed to be killed by Kriker for information."

"What information?" asked Beck.

"Never mind that," said Owen, "As of right now, we have a game host to destroy."

Zeroko grumbled as he transformed into his monstrous form. Owen laughed, "Oh, and the real game host and the producers have already left. And Kriker gave up searching for me. So, it's us against you."

Beck and the others nodded, "And this time there are no cameras. So, no one can watch it…"

"Yeah, the last thing we need is our cover blown," said Fiona, inserting her jewel into the morpher.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming into their ranger suits, the rangers took out their respective weapons.

"There's no need for martial arts action," said Owen.

"Yeah," said Beck, "Let's just cut to the chase. Weapons Assembly!"

"Right!" said the rangers.

The Guitar Blaster's handle levitated upward and the Bass Shooter's handle also levitated. Connected by both weapons was the Vocal Megaphone. The Chime Daggers were placed on either side of the blaster and the sword was placed on top. Beck's Metronome Morpher was placed on top of the Megaphone. Beck put the Signal Cannon on the necks of the Bass Shooter and the Guitar Blaster. A scope appeared on top with the rangers holding the bazooka. Next, the Serene Blaster connected to the bottom of the Signal Bandstand Bazooka. The Double Bass Shooter's handle levitated upward to combine with the Guitar Blaster. The seven rangers held them together. Also, with there was a golden place holder.

"Ultra Bandstand Bazooka! FIRE!"

Without wasting any time, the blast came out of the Bazooka, shooting Zeroko. Zeroko yelled as he exploded into pieces. Instantly, the sprinklers came on, dowsing the whole studio in water due to the fire. Walking out, the rangers were not in uniform as they saw the interviewers come in.

"Oh boy…," said Beck, "How to explain this one?"

* * *

Later that night…

The Bandstand Rangers, Amy, Morris and Jason were sitting around the kitchen table. It was late at night, trying to discuss business of tomorrow's plans. However, they had to know about what happened today.

"Whoa," said Amy, "So, it was a trap?"

"Yep," said Beck, "It was fun, don't get me wrong. But, Scream did it to get to Owen. Which reminds me… Owen?"

Owen turned around toward Beck. Owen then turned away.

"Owen," said Beck, "Come on. What information do you have? It has to be presented here!"

"Can't," said Owen, "Took an oath."

"Well, now's not the time," said Josh, "Either you tell us… or we find out eventually when we get isolated again. So, now would be a good time."

"Yeah," said Fiona, "We can't afford to make any mistakes."

Owen sighed, "They are looking for… the key."

"The key?" asked Sandra.

"The key to the Realm of the Music Spirits," said Owen.

Instantly, Jason looked at Owen. He looked at him for a second, "And where is the key?"

Owen turned around and lifted his shirt up and over. The rangers stood in shock to see the hieroglyphics on his back, "I'm the key. And if I die, Metallica will have full access and he will sever the connection cutting our powers to music powers. The Earth will be his instantly."

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Beck: The Hall of the Music Spirits?**

**Kriker: Ooh… perfect….**

**Jason: The Shoal Cave is being attacked!**

**Morris: Great… what are we going to do?**

**Sandra: BECK!**

**Cam: FIONA!  
**

**Josh: No way…**

**Beck: Fiona are you okay?  
**

**Fiona: Beck… I hope so… **

**Kriker: You guys will not leave this cave alive…**

**Fiona and Beck: Try us.**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 42: Closer**

* * *

A/N: So, crazy chapter? I needed some humor after Mykonos. However, now we have the last 10 chapters to go. Seriously, ten more to go and I would stay tuned because this event will lead up to the final showdown. So, keep reading and reviewing.

Anyway, promo time…

* * *

**PROMO #1**

Beck: I can't believe this…

Josh: Metallica is…

Metallica: Today is the beginning of the end…

Owen: Guys, we have a problem.

Fiona: We can't.

Cam: We won't.

Violet: The world is counting on us

Beck: Let's do it.

Poké Rangers Bandstand: The Final Chapters… This July and August.

* * *

**Promo #2**

Just because Bandstand may be over, we still have a crossover to do… on the last weekend of July, prepare to read another crossover between to Hoenn teams as they team-up to defeat something.

Poké Rangers Bandstand: The Final Frontier.

Coming Sunday July 31st, 2011.

* * *

**Promo #3**

The Poké Rangers Samurai are coming to FanFiction… and it's time to do a profile promo.

**Melody Kirkland: Yellow Samurai Ranger**

Chosen by Mauville Gym Leader Wattson, she is able to use the power of lightning to destroy the Fallen. She might be shy, but she fights for justice no matter what the cost.

Fallen Monster: "How come you aren't affected by my badmouthing?"

Melody: "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me."

See Melody in Poké Rangers Samurai, premiering in early August… only on FanFiction.


	42. Closer

A/N: Here is Chapter 42. Sorry for being late the last chapter… I had so many things on my plate. Being involved… my summer went WAY FAST! Alright, here we go.

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_Deotron hacks into Amy's computer and steals the armor she was going to originally give the rangers and uses it against them. However, after finding out how to defeat them, the Legend Killers were destroyed by the Sword of Justice. However, who is the Dark Musician Knight? Owen Williams, the original bass player of the Rangerz band. He becomes ranger just in time. Scream has invaded Mt. Pyre to make wedding plans for Megadeth and Metallica. They get married, however the priest wasn't happy and decides to attack the rangers. Almost winning, Owen decides to use the Shadow Warrior Zord. Together, Owen and Mismagius demolish the monster. Now, on to Lilycove City, everything is going to "pop up". No sooner they arrive, Megadeth plays a little game. She captures the rangers, making the females trying to rescue the male rangers. However, her cheating caused them to escape, which leads them to another victory. During that time, they decide to do the Dead or Alive ritual, which causes Cam to find a way to break that spell. Once he destroyed the ritual, the rangers were able to overthrow them. However, Scream got involved with the Coppingers and Darkix as they find the lost creature of Mykonos Island. Teaming up with the Genesis Rangers and the Mighty Morphin' Rangers, the rangers fight their soldiers. Darkix combined with the monster and as a result the three teams destroy Darkix and Calypso, leaving Mykonos to be unharmed. However, their adventures continue as they head toward Mossdeep City. Upon arrival, they were asked to be involved in the TV Show: Silent Library, which turned to be a trap for the rangers. Owen had to face Kriker, because Metallica's plan was to isolate Owen for he was the key to the music spirits. But, what will become of the plan? Mmm… you will just have to wait and see._

* * *

"So," said Beck, "We need to protect you, if that's what you're trying to say."

"I don't need protection from you. Not at all," said Owen.

"Well," said Fiona, standing up from the chair, "You are a vital part of our team. If you have to protect the spirits, then we have to do our duty."

"Fiona…," said Beck, looking at her. Fiona turned around to Beck and then to the others as she continued her speech, "Well, is that true? I mean in order to save the world, the music spirits chose us to save the world from Metallica. We have fought bravely enough to save them. I don't think their lives should fall to _you." _

She gazed at Owen. Owen looked down at the floor as Fiona put his chin up, "Yes, you may have just joined us, and I know it's all crazy for you because you usually do things yourself, but remember that we are now a team, the seven of us are now a team. Either we die together or we all stay alive together."

Owen turned right around toward Fiona and literally punched her in the face, causing her to go toward Beck's arms. Beck looked down to see Fiona rubbing her cheek. Sandra and Violet gasped as she turned to Owen. Josh and Cam were speechless. Amy, Morris, and Jason looked at each other and then turned to Owen. Beck, who was holding Fiona, gripped his fists as he placed Fiona in a chair. Owen then turned around, realizing what he did. His thoughts were thinking that, but his expressions meant something completely different.

"You asshole!" yelled Beck.

He walked over to Owen and threw a punch to the face. Owen turned around and the two of them went at it. Punch after punch, blow after blow. Suddenly, Owen kicked Beck in the stomach, causing him to land straight to the pole. Owen then thrust his hand into his neck.

"You rangers may have your duties, but I have my own. I'm technically not a part of your team, I'm just an ally who is willing to aid you if need be. My mission is to protect the spirits until Metallica is destroyed and I won't let you or the other rangers stop me. UNDERSTOOD?" yelled Owen.

Beck said nothing. Owen then decked him in the stomach as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Beck then turned to Fiona. Fiona was on the ground as she was looking at her mouth, "Oh my…"

* * *

**Beck: **Hey y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose with Megadeth and Metallica behind)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The seven rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Princess Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Owen stands up in the middle with his double-bass guitar. He jumps and plays wildly on the guitar. "Owen Williams- Dark Musician Knight" created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(Beck transforms into Battlizer mode)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use Rockstar Power)_

_(The Bandstand Ultrazord is formed)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 42: Closer_

* * *

Beck walked over as he looked at Fiona's teeth, "At least you didn't lose a tooth. He cut your gum though… badly."

"He knows how to throw one," she said, "He really can be abusive when he's that angry."

Beck nodded as he took out a jar that had a blue gel. He took out a cotton swab and dipped it into the gel, "It's going to hurt a little bit."

Fiona nodded. Instantly, Beck held her arm down as he put the cotton swab to her gum. As it touched the gum, she could feel the intense pain, yet chilling sensation from the cotton swab. However, she didn't jerk back. She let Beck do his thing by lathering it three layers on the cut. He threw the cotton swab in the garbage and started to twist the cap on the jar.

"There, all set," said Beck.

"Thanks," she said, "My gum feels numb."

"Yeah… it's going to be that way for a good 24 hours," said Beck.

Fiona smiled, "Thank you. Why did you do it?"

Beck placed the healing stuff back in the cabinet. Beck turned around, not knowing what to say. He sighed, looking at Fiona, "Because, ever since I found out about the princess thing… I've been trying to look out for you."

Fiona was going to say something else, but it was obvious that Beck was too embarrassed. As he walked away, she sighed as she looked at the mirror, looking at her gums, "That idiot did a good job punching me in the face."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside...

Owen was sitting on the edge of Mossdeep Island, watching the waves come from the shore. He looked at the sky and then at the sea as memories of his life came into existence.

_It was a fall day in the city of Mossdeep. Owen was getting his autographs done as he was heading down the street toward the hotel. However, he turned to hear a scream. Running, he could see a thug running with a woman's purse. Quickly, he grabbed the purse and punched him in the face, trying to knock the guy out. While he was on the ground, he went to return the purse. The girl screamed as Owen turned around. There was a gun to his chest. The trigger was pulled… Owen fell to the ground._

"… _What the hell?" asked Owen._

_He was in a crystallized room with seven spirits shown in front of him._

"_Hello," said Kricketune._

"_Uh, am I dead? I must be because Pokémon don't talk," said Owen._

"_We are special Pokémon," said Beedrill._

"_Special?" asked Owen._

"_Yes…," said Chimeco._

_Suddenly, Mismagius appeared in front of him, "Owen Williams, do you want to live again?"_

_Owen nodded, "More than anything."_

_Mismagius nodded as her eyes began to glow bright red. Suddenly, Owen yelled as he felt a needle stabbed in his back. It was carving out hieroglyphics. He then had a black Metronome Morpher that stood in his hand._

"_You are the key… the key to the realm of music. You must protect us at all costs until the threat of Metallica is done. If you are destroyed, Metallica or anybody in that nature will have full access to our music powers which could tumble the world."_

"_Then, if I have to, I will," said Owen._

"_Good," said Gardevoir, "Mismagius is your music spirit. Learn from her power and if you do, you will have greater knowledge of yourself. Good luck and may the power of Pokémon protect you…"_

* * *

Owen sighed as he sat down at the cliffs. He punched the ground hard as he looked at the ocean. He threw a rock in the air, yelling, "I SHOULD'VE DIED!"

"Indeed, you should've. But, now, I can do it for you right now," a voice said.

Quickly, Owen turned around to see a couple of Roadsters and a new monster. This monster was consisted of Magnemite and Klink that surrounded his whole entire body. Killer Red hopped down from nowhere as he looked at Owen with a happy face.

"Why, Owen, if you wanted to do that, all you had to do was ask. Gearetric, annihilate him," said Killer Red, laughing.

Instantly, Gearetric laughed as he stretched out its right hand, turning into a massive grey cannon. Owen quickly took out his Metronome Morpher. However, he saw a white glow coming from the cannon as he went to transform. Upon morphing, the blast was shot. Owen watched as the blast hit him. He flew toward the ocean and landed in the waves. Gearetric then decided to shoot to the water to double check that he was dead… supposedly.

"He's dead," said Gearetric.

"Good," said Killer Red, "Roadsters, go find the body."

* * *

Meanwhile…

It was late. Everyone was in bed sleeping, with the exception of Fiona. She was outside looking at the moon as she played a couple of strings on her bass guitar. She could disturb her music spirit, but she didn't want to. It was too late. A lot was on her mind, it was a lot of pressure. She sighed as she heard the Noctowl hooting along the area. However, her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened up behind her. Fiona turned around to see Beck walking down the stairs.

"Hi," said Fiona.

"Hi, can't sleep?" asked Beck.

"Nope," said Fiona, "I have a lot on my mind."

Beck nodded, "Yeah?"

Fiona nodded, "With Owen, that is."

Beck sighed, "He shouldn't have done that."

Fiona looked at him, "I feel like I always get hurt because I try to help. I didn't want a problem like this."

Beck turned to Fiona, "Well, he only acted like this once."

"Once?" asked Fiona.

Beck nodded, "The day the band broke up. Owen caught the manager selling our instruments to a pawn shop. The manager was making millions of our instruments. Owen literally decked the manager and he was nearly fired. The pawn person wouldn't give the guitar back, which caused us to… split. Owen was mysterious, and he had a dark side… unfortunately."

Fiona sighed. She then turned toward the red flashing lights that were coming out of the windows. The two of them walked into the RV to see the computer flashing. Deciding not to wake them up, they noticed a Scream Monster and Killer Red, laughing with the Roadsters.

"What the hell?" whispered Fiona.

"I guess…," said Beck, "A new monster is here. We can investigate," said Beck.

"Cool," said Fiona, "Let me get the others."

"No. I don't want to wake them. Hopefully, we just stop them and not face any problems," said Beck.

The two of them walked out of the RV taking out their Metronome Morphers. Placing their spirits into their morphers, they went to morph.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

A red and yellow aura surrounded them as they transformed into their suits. They hopped on their Band Bikes and started to head across toward the scene. Arriving, they see Gearetric and Killer Red's face turn blank as they saw Beck and Fiona.

"Going somewhere?" asked Fiona.

"I thought you would be asleep," said Killer Red.

"Nah, we took the night watch," said Beck.

"Gearetric, Roadsters!" yelled Killer Red.

The Roadsters jumped up from their location. Beck and Fiona flipped over, advancing to battle. Beck landed on the ground with his Notation Saber, slicing the Roadsters. The Roadsters were getting fierce and very powerful with every attack they drew. Fiona jumped over and a crushing blow was toward the Roadster. She then jumped down and kicked two of them in the stomach. She and Beck flipped back and took out their icicle crystals.

"Rockstar Power, unleash!"

Transforming into their powers, they headed toward Geatric. Geatric released metallic blasts, causing random explosions. Fiona flew up and struck her right fist.

"Poison Jab!"

SMASH! Geatric held Fiona and threw her to the ground. Next, Beck jumped up with his feet, causing him to flip over and fly right toward the monster.

"X-Scissor!"

SLASH! Geatric yelled as he landed on the ground in agony. He then threw Beck and Fiona over to the ground.

"You are going to pay dearly for this," said Geatric.

"We need the others," said Fiona.

Beck nodded, "Call them. I got this."

Fiona nodded in response. Beck took out a ruby crystal and inserted it into his Metronome Morpher.

"Bandstand Battlizer, Unleash!" yelled Beck, bringing the morpher up. Placing the ruby jewel into the morpher, he set the tempo to 300. Suddenly, Beck's uniform began to glow bright red. As it began to shine in ruby, there was a black and gold vest that appeared on Beck's uniform. He began to get black and gold shoulder pads. He had golden gloves that had red gauntlets on them. He also began to have golden boots with black kneepads. A black helmet that was shaped like a bandana appeared on the back of his head and behind him was a red guitar with white lightning stripes.

"Ooh, so scared," said Geatric, "Take some Flash Cannon!"

BAM! BAM!

Shots were fired. Beck jumped over the cannon blasts as the blasts landed in the ocean, causing waves to fly over and hit the area. Geatric turned to see Beck charged forward punching him ten times in the chest. Geatric took a lot of damage. Beck then cut him across the chest with the neck of the guitar. Beck then turned around and shot him with the guitar. Geatric yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Now… take this!" he yelled, pulling the trigger. Fiona turned around as Beck went to charge his guitar for the final attack. When Beck pressed it, the two beams went together at the same time, causing a puffy explosion. Beck and Fiona screamed as they flew off the island and landed in the ocean while Geatric laughed, standing his ground when the smoke cleared. He instantly walked away.

Five minutes later…

"Beck!" yelled Josh, "Fiona!"

The four rangers were at the battlefield. They noticed the massive hole in the middle of the battlefield and two lines of dirt going toward the ocean.

"Shit," said Cam, "Did they?"

Sandra took out her Metronome Morpher, "Beck, Fiona… respond, please. Beck, Fiona!"

"This isn't good," said Violet, "We need to start searching."

"Aw, man. I can never get a good night sleep," said Josh.

Cam rolled his eyes, "Wait… what about Owen?"

"Owen can wait," said Violet, "He can take care of himself. Let's comb the whole island."

The four rangers nodded as they split of into four different sections of the island, hopefully to find their two friends who are now trapped in the raging waters of the Hoenn Region.

* * *

The next day…

The sun was burning on a shore, off of Mossdeep Island that is. Beck and Fiona were laying on the beach, knocked unconscious. Beck coughed as he woke up, looking at the sun aiming at his face. He was soaked, even with the cuts and bruises he had that had a great deal of exposure. He turned toward Fiona who was on the ground. She opened her eyes as she looked at the beach.

"Where are we?" asked Fiona.

"I don't know," said Beck, "But, this is not Mossdeep Island."

Fiona looked at the beach as she carefully stood up. There were no buildings. Instead, there it was a mountain with a huge hole in the bottom.

"There's a cave?" asked Fiona.

"I guess so," said Beck, "Let's go take a look."

The two of them walked slowly into the cave. Behind them, without the rangers knowing, Killer Red was cursing off a storm punching Geatric in the face.

"Look what you've done! We wanted them off the island… but I wanted you to send them WEST not NORTH!" yelled Killer Red.

Suddenly, Beck turned around, hearing Killer Red's voice. Fiona and Beck hid behind the rocks as they began to hear what was being said.

"I don't know anything about directions: North, West?" asked Geatric.

"Grr… well, they are now here at the Shoal Cave," said Killer Red, "We need to beat them there before they find the Hall of the Music Spirits."

Instantly, Beck and Fiona darted their eyes at each other in suspense. Beck and Fiona took out their Metronome Morphers as they started heading toward the insides of the cave.

"Sandra… come in," said Fiona.

No response.

"Josh, respond," said Beck.

No response.

"Violet, please respond," said Fiona.

No response.

"Cam… come on, respond!" said Beck.

No response.

"Owen, please respond!" said Fiona.

Nothing. There were no responses to any of the calls that were made. Fiona and Beck looked at each other and then sighed in response.

"What are we going to do?" asked Fiona, "The responses are not working. We need help if we plan to protect the music spirits."

"Frankly," said Beck, "I don't know what's worse: us being stranded or the stake of our powers on the line?"

Fiona looked at Beck in response to what was said. As they turned toward the tunnels of the cave, they then saw someone staring at the wall. There was an inscription on it and there was a key slot. Beck knew exactly who it was.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Josh and the others were outside of the RV when they all regrouped. Josh sighed as he hopped off of his Band Bike.

"It doesn't make sense," said Josh.

"Yeah," said Cam, "They are not on the island."

"Well," said Violet, "We need to talk to Amy."

"Yeah," said Sandra, "Something tells me there's more to it than just Beck and Fiona flying off into the air and then into the ocean."

The four of them walked inside. Amy turned around as the four rangers were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Wondering where you guys went," said Amy, "Where were you?"

"Beck… Fiona… they are missing," said Josh.

Amy turned toward them, "Say what?"

"Yeah… and we can't communicate with them," said Josh.

Amy sighed, "Great. Problems. Let me try to fix it."

She turned to her computer. As she tried to get into the music spirits network, it seemed that it was giving her denied access.

"Damn, this is going to be hard. We can't even summon our zords either," said Sandra, "So, overlooking is out of the question."

"Wait a minute," said Violet, "Could it be that maybe they went into a direction?"

"Such as….," said Josh.

"North or South?" asked Violet, "From our location, I knew that the Mossdeep Ferry was in the west and behind us was the Mossdeep Gym. So, they had to go north?"

"But, what's so important about going north besides rescuing them anyway?" asked Josh.

"The key," said Jason, looking at them, "It's the key to the realm of the Music Spirits. Amy, we need to get off this island and start heading for Shoal Cave."

"Got it," said Amy.

* * *

"Beck, back off," said Owen.

The two of them were in a stand-off. Pissed off at each other, Fiona stood in the middle, "Alright, it's enough that we can't really fight right now. Now, let's put aside our differences. Let's start off with why our spirits are not working,"

"That's because of me," said Owen, "I knew that monster was powerful. However, when I was stranded here… this happened."

The two of them looked. It was true. Mismagius's jewel was broken. The two rangers looked at each other as Owen sighed in response, "And I have to protect it. Mismagius thought that the spirits should be cut off so that's why you can't use your powers yet."

"Well," said Beck, "Not the answer I was expecting for."

"And I can't wait to tear you to shreds."

Instantly, faces turned directly toward Metallica and a group of Roadsters.

"You just never learn," said Owen, "Leave this place!"

"Nope, not until you give me the key," said Metallica.

As Metallica laughed, Owen shook his head, "I will give you a key… up your steel ass!'

Beck and Fiona nodded, "Agreed."

Metallica laughed, "Destroy them."

The Roadsters screamed as they headed toward the rangers.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside…

"_No way," _said Kricketune.

"_We need to warn the others," _said Mismagius, _"But, our link is broken!"_

"_There's got to be a way," _said Chimeco.

"_Mmm… Gardevoir!" _said Politoed, _"She could."_

"_True," _said Beedrill.

"_Could what?" _asked Gardevoir.

"_Simple. Gardevoir, how did you establish a link to Violet? It was telepathic, wasn't it?" _asked Beedrill.

"_Yes," _said Gardevoir.

"_Maybe we can establish a telepath link to Violet before Metallica gets inside. If he destroys the realm, we might be all done for!" _said Chatot.

Gardevoir nodded as she closed her eyes. A white aura surrounded her as she began to establish a communication link, _"I think… I have a link established."_

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mossdeep Island, she was laying a map on the ground. Yes, it was Violet who was doing that. As she was examining the massive dent in the explosion, she jerked her head.

"_Violet… Shoal Cave… hurry… don't ask questions," _said Gardevoir, telepathically.

Violet folded the map and started running across the grass. As she was heading toward the RV, Josh, Cam, Amy, Morris, Sandra, and Jason were running around setting up lunch.

"That was fast," said Josh.

Violet stopped as she went to breathe. Jason looked at her as she turned to her, "Are you okay?"

"Now is not the time for that. We need to leave… NOW!" said Violet.

"What do you mean?" asked Sandra.

"Gardevoir… Shoal Cave… Metallica… now!" yelled Violet.

Jason turned toward the others, "IN…. NOW!"

In seconds, everyone was in the RV. They also had seat belts on as they approached the edge of the island.

"What is this?" asked Josh.

"The way to get to the cave!" said Jason, "Amy, are we ready?"

"Boat Mode, stand by," said Amy. Pressing a couple of buttons, she activated the system. All she had to do was press the button. Jason hammered the gas pedal. Everyone started screaming as they flew off Mossdeep Island. Transforming into boat mode, the wheels shrunk and the wings popped off. Upon impact, the water came up and engulfed the RV. They were able to stay afloat somehow. Jason pressed the gas pedal as they started speeding across the water toward Shoal Cave.

* * *

Back in the Shoal Cave, the Roadsters started slicing the rocks. Beck dodged them and jumped up to kick two of them in the stomach. Fiona blocked three of them with her right arm, but was then kicked in the stomach. She was thrown to the ground.

Owen yelled as he punched two of them in the face, while one sliced across the ankle. Still a superficial cut, he punched Owen in the face and then kicked him in the stomach. Owen yelled as he landed on the ground. Metallica laughed as he went to stab him. Owen yelled as he tried to block his steel like saber. Metallica laughed as his saber began to spin, like a drill. Owen yelled as he got off of it. His hands had four lines with blood seeping out as the drill was coming toward him. Beck ran up and grabbed Metallica by the back. Metallica pushed him back. Beck landed on the ground. He then went back to Owen. Beck then jumped up in front of him as Owen started to get up. Metallica's drill like saber began to glow bright purple. Beck was pushed out of the way. However, as the finisher came, Owen ducked as Metallica's saber cut a thick line in the cave wall. Metallica then went again. Owen decided to take the hit. As he closed his eyes, he heard someone scream. Metallica gasped as he cut across Beck. A red line came out of his stomach as Beck landed on the ground. A red aura surrounded him as he started yelling in pain.

"BECK, NO!" yelled Fiona.

Metallica laughed, "You know what?"

The Roadsters grabbed Owen and Fiona. Quickly, Metallica grabbed his Metronome Morpher and started searching. He laughed as he looked at the tempo. A golden key was on it. He then stabbed it with a sword. A purple glow appeared as the morpher exploded. Beck and Fiona gasped as Metallica then cut a huge line at the wall. The three of them yelled as the enemies escaped. The cave walls collapsed and the explosions.

"If I can't get to the realm, then no one can. Take this!" yelled Metallica.

A line across the cave wall appeared as more of it exploded. Metallica laughed, vanishing into thin air.

Outside…

"What's going on?" asked Sandra.

"It's the cave!" said Jason, "We're too late!"

The rangers watched as the cave started imploding, causing a massive sinkhole. Jason pressed the gas pedal harder, getting toward the sandy cave. What will happen to the rangers and the realm? Did Metallica finally get his wish? Find out next chapter!

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Beck: I don't know how we did it, but we survived.**

**Fiona: Thank goodness.**

**Kriker: It's time…**

**Rangers: Owen!**

**Boom, Boom**

**Kricketune: Rangers, save yourselves!**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 43: Breakeven**

**Beck: I won't let you destroy the power of music!**

* * *

A/N: Crazy cliffhanger? Well... review. Want to hear your thoughts and predictions. lol.


	43. Breakeven

A/N: So, here's the next chapter… only eight more chapters to go…

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_Owen Williams becomes ranger just in time. Scream has invaded Mt. Pyre to make wedding plans for Megadeth and Metallica. They get married, however the priest wasn't happy and decides to attack the rangers. Almost winning, Owen decides to use the Shadow Warrior Zord. Together, Owen and Mismagius demolish the monster. Now, on to Lilycove City, everything is going to "pop up". No sooner they arrive, Megadeth plays a little game. She captures the rangers, making the females trying to rescue the male rangers. However, her cheating caused them to escape, which leads them to another victory. During that time, they decide to do the Dead or Alive ritual, which causes Cam to find a way to break that spell. Once he destroyed the ritual, the rangers were able to overthrow them. However, Scream got involved with the Coppingers and Darkix as they find the lost creature of Mykonos Island. Teaming up with the Genesis Rangers and the Mighty Morphin' Rangers, the rangers fight their soldiers. Darkix combined with the monster and as a result the three teams destroy Darkix and Calypso, leaving Mykonos to be unharmed. However, their adventures continue as they head toward Mossdeep City. Upon arrival, they were asked to be involved in the TV Show: Silent Library, which turned to be a trap for the rangers. Owen had to face Kriker, because Metallica's plan was to isolate Owen for he was the key to the music spirits. But, what will become of the plan? Success! Owen, Beck, and Fiona were then sent toward the Shoal Cave. The rangers unable to morph, tried to defend the entrance. However, Beck was mortally injured and Metallica destroys the Shoal Cave!_

* * *

And now, the arc continues…

"Whoa," said Jason, "Look at the smoke!"

"We need to get there," said Amy, "Can we go faster?"

"No… we'll run aground," said Jason.

Amy sighed as she pushed the lever into overdrive. Jason yelled as the speed increased. The RV was gliding over the waves, causing the rangers to scream as they were being hit constantly by the momentum of the waves.

"LAND!" yelled Morris.

Amy quickly pulled the lever down, causing the RV to fly and land on the ground. Instantly, everyone groaned as they got out of the car.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Jason.

"Been better," said Sandra, "Never again, Amy."

"Doing my job," said Amy.

"Oh you were alright," said Josh, "Let's start looking."

"BECK! FIONA! OWEN!"

The rangers walked along the sandy shores of the Shoal Cave entrance. A majority of the mountainous cave collapsed. It was obvious that Metallica wanted to kill them, regardless of who was inside.

"Violet, do we have any way of getting inside the cave? Or at least drilling through the cave?" asked Sandra.

"Seriously?" asked Violet, "I don't know."

"Well, we can't pick up a boulder one by one," said Josh.

"What can we do?" asked Cam.

Violet sighed, "Well…"

She looked at the wreckage. It was a lot to pick up if they plan to find the rest of the squad. She took out her yellow wrist-watch communicator and changed it into her Turbo Morpher.

"Lightning Blitz Turbo Zord, power up!"

"What?" asked the rangers.

Sandra turned around as she saw a yellow bolt strike the ground. The rangers gasped as they saw a Raichu minivan. Violet ran over toward her Turbo Kart which was plopped right next to it. It was a yellow go cart with some weaponry on the front. She hopped into her vehicle and pressed the gas pedal. Instantly, she headed over toward the wreckage.

"Transform!" she yelled.

Instantly, a yellow aura surrounded her zord as it transformed into a Raichu. Raichu started lifting boulders and throwing them to the side.

"That was a good idea," said Josh, "Too bad we don't have other powers."

* * *

**Beck: **Hey y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose with Megadeth and Metallica behind)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The seven rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Princess Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Owen stands up in the middle with his double-bass guitar. He jumps and plays wildly on the guitar. "Owen Williams- Dark Musician Knight" created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(Beck transforms into Battlizer mode)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use Rockstar Power)_

_(The Bandstand Ultrazord is formed)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 43: Breakeven_

* * *

"Beck… Beck…," said Fiona.

Beck opened his eyes a little bit. He was lying there, feeling the blood seeping out of his body as he lay on the rocks. Beck looked at Fiona, "Fiona… I feel so light headed."

"You lost a lot of blood," said Owen.

Beck looked down. It seemed that Owen and Fiona have used everything they could from Owen's belt to Fiona's socks to stop the bleeding. However, Beck was groaning as he tried to get up. But, noticing the rocks above him caused some leeway. The rangers were sitting down as they were trying to figure out what to do with the red ranger.

"I don't get it," said Fiona, "How do we heal someone if we're trapped in a massive cave?"

"That's a good question and I don't know," said Owen.

"Really?" asked Fiona.

"Yep," said Owen.

Fiona sighed, "I can't even do a diagnosis on you. After all, the spirits can't contact us anymore. We're on our own."

"Well," said Owen, "It wasn't your job to find me."

"We didn't want to find you," said Beck, "But, we were blown here by Geatrix and found you. We were trying to do the same thing: protect the hall and we failed. So, we need to find another way."

"There _is _no other way," said Owen.

Beck looked up, "You… need to stop thinking head first and think outside the box."

"What?" asked Owen.

Fiona sighed, "Beck, are you sure you want to think outside for this one?"

Beck turned to Fiona, "We our powerless. I am mortally wounded… and you wasted your socks and your belt to save me. So, I need to think… hard and quickly. Otherwise, the world as we know it will fall to the hands of a metallic beast."

* * *

Outside…

"This is tough," said Violet.

The Turbo Zord was throwing rocks and boulders all over the place. Cam, Josh, Sandra, Jason, Morris, and Amy also decided to help out by digging out.

"Violet had a good focal point… but not enough artillery," she said, taking a breath.

Violet sighed as she kept picking up. As she continued, her communicator went off.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Need some help?" a voice asked.

Violet turned around. She was surprised, seeing four zords to her right. The other Bandstand Rangers were also surprised.

"Who are they?" asked Josh, wiping the sweat off his face. There was a Blaziken-race car hybrid zord coming up front with a Gyarados-RV hybrid behind. The last two zords were rolling up. One was a Tyranitar-Truck hybrid and the other one was a Pidgeotto-sports car hybrid.

"The Turbo Rangers," said Jason, "Violet's friends must be here."

"Well, not necessarily," a voice said.

"What do you mean?" asked Violet.

"Well," another voice said, "Let's just say I am not Tara driving."

"Danny?" asked Violet.

"Yep," he said on the intercom, "Jack, Jenna, and Matt are here as well. The others are in space on a mission."

The vehicles stopped. Instantly, Jack, Jenna, and Danny walked out of the zords to visit Violet. The other ranger, Matt looked at Violet as he walked out of his RV. He had red hair and eyes, just like Jack. However, he wore a blue collared shirt with black shorts and red shoes.

"Thanks for coming," said Jenna.

"Anytime," said Jack, "What happened?"

"Simple. Beck, Fiona, and Owen are now caught in the Shoal Cave. Metallica destroyed the hall of the music spirits and we're powerless," said Violet.

"Well," said Danny, "Let's not waste anytime. We have a lot of stuff to dig out. Let's hurry."

* * *

Scream Mountain…

"Well, that was easy," said Megadeth, "What did you do?"

"Simple. Blow up the cave. Why kill Owen if all I have to do is slaughter the cave's insides? And mortally wounding the leader was awesome!" said Metallica.

Killer Red laughed, "Let's just continue with our next phase now that the seven of them are out of the picture… permanently."

Megadeth turned around, "True. We should."

"Yep," said Metallica, "However, I have a feeling… Geatric."

Geatric turned around toward Metallica, "Yes?"

"Go to the Shoal Cave. Make sure there are no mishappenings," said Metallica.

Geatric nodded as he left Scream Mountain, instantly.

* * *

Back at the Shoal Cave…

"This is crazy," said Sandra, picking more boulders and throwing them to the side. Her Abra, next to her was also levitating boulders to the ground.

"We got to do our best," said Cam, wiping the sweat from his face. He kept digging more. However, the three rangers yelled as there was an explosion. Josh turned around in response to see a mega sized Geatric looking at them.

"What is this? Five robots and three band members? This is going to be amazing," said Geatric.

"So," said Danny, "You are the asshole that started this whole thing."

Turning the Turbo Zord around, Geatric laughed, "Yep."

Violet grumbled, "Then… I think it's time to cut you to size. Danny, ready?"

"I hope so," said Danny, "Combine, Turbo Megazord!"

"Uh… Violet should we tell him?" asked Matt.

"What?" asked Jenna.

"The last time we used the Turbo Megazord, it was kind of damaged. It's only at 75 percent power," said Violet.

"Well, that's a risk we are going to have to take," said Jack, "Besides, it's not Metallica."

Violet sighed, "Okay."

The five rangers inserted their turbo keys to begin combination sequence. The Green Demolisher's hood separated into two, but still connected to the truck. Metal rods came out from underneath. Matt screamed as the Wave Blaster split into two and turned around to connect to the Green Demolisher. The Lightning Blitz connected to the Green Demolisher, making the Wind Chaser fold its wings and become the left arm. Suddenly, Red Blaze jumped off the cliff and went inside the Green Demolisher. The five seats all rose up in one huge cockpit. Everyone wore seat belts and their cockpit had multi-colored lights with a huge door in the back.

"Alright," said Danny, "Let's do this. Battle Mode!"

The Turbo Megazord rose up as Red Blaze's back folded backwards.

"Guys," said Violet, "We kind of made a mini path for you. Go inside and grab the team."

"Right," said Josh, "Let's go."

The rangers, Amy, Morris, and Jason nodded as they headed into the depths of the Shoal Cave.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside…

"What's that noise?" asked Owen.

"It sounds like sheering metal," said Fiona.

Beck carefully got up and headed over to one of the cave walls. He grabbed a mini boulder and threw it to the ground, causing a mini cave in. However, it was enough to see some light. Beck gasped, "The Turbo Megazord?"

"Geatric?" asked Owen.

"Violet decided to call the Turbo Zords to help look for us," said Fiona, "But, do you think they can defeat Geatric?"

"We can only hope," said Owen.

"Grr…," said Beck, "If only we could morph!"

Looking back, they saw Josh, Cam, Sandra and the management team running toward them. They were breathing, yet very happy that they were able to find them after digging for hours. They were sweaty and they had dirt marks on their faces as they came running toward them.

"Are you okay?" asked Amy.

"We're fine," said Beck, "Well, not really… my wound is pretty bad. But, the hall has collapsed."

Jason nodded as he looked at the damage. He then noticed a black like shadow piece on the ground, "Owen is this yours?"

"My jewel!" he said, picking it up, "At least, the first half."

"Everyone, we need to find the other half of the jewel," said Beck.

The others nodded as they started searching.

* * *

Outside, the Turbo Megazord threw two punches at Geatric. Geatric threw two gears across the Turbo Megazord's chest cavity. There were explosions as the Turbo Megazord fell backwards.

"Whoa," said Danny, "You weren't kidding."

Jenna turned toward Violet as they got back to their feet, "It seems that this has gotten a whole lot difficult."

"Well, let's give it a Solarbeam!" yelled Jack, pressing a button. Instantly, a blast of white light came out of the Turbo Megazord, hitting Geatric. Geatric took a good hit.

"RV Kick!" yelled Matt, turning the wheel. The left foot of the Turbo Megazord slammed into the monster. The monster yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Do you think we have time to try out the finisher?" asked Violet.

"We need to try," said Danny, "Turbo Megasword!"

A silver blade popped out of the Turbo Megazord. As the Turbo Megazord gripped its hands, a blue aura surrounded it as the Turbo Megazord began to charge at full speed. Geatric turned around.

"Turbo Spinout!"

"Here we go," said Matt, spinning the steering wheel. The Turbo Megazord began to spin like a massive F-5 tornado. As the sword was about to cut Geatric, the monster held the saber and crushed the sword.

"What?" asked Danny.

"Now, die!" yelled Geatric, "Flash Cannon!"

A blast of white light came out of his hand. Danny quickly pressed the red button on the console. Instantly, the Turbo Megazord began to glow bright gold as it disappeared. Five beams of multi-colored light landed on the surface as the beam of light missed the robot.

"WHAT?" asked Geatric, "How?"

"Didn't need to destroy the Turbo Megazord so I sent it back to Claydol for repair," said Danny, getting up from the sand.

Geatric turned around. He then noticed seven rangers walking out.

"Damn you!" he yelled, "You're alive!"

Jason nodded as he gave the other half of the jewel to Owen. Owen smiled, "Yeah, we are!"

Geatric turned around, "It won't matter anyway. Once Metallica destroys the region, you won't be able to win."

He quickly disappeared in a flash of light. The rangers then turned around as they headed toward the RV to discuss what's next.

* * *

"So," said Jenna, "Owen was the keeper of the power this whole time?"

"Yeah," said Owen, "My jewel must've broke, which severed the other rangers as well when it came to connecting to the spirits. Without me, the music spirits won't be able to reach… well, with the exception of Violet's Gardevoir spirit."

"But, only telepathy," said Violet.

"There must be a way of restoring these jewels," said Josh, putting the blue jewel on the table, "I know sticky glue won't solve the issue."

Cam turned to Josh, "Really?"

Owen sighed as he looked at the two parts of the jewel in his hand. Upset, he sat down at the table and took out a black book. Opening the book, he then began to think. He then closed the book, "Wait…"

"What?" asked Morris, "You have an idea?"

"The Cave of Origin… that was supposed to revive things right?" asked Owen.

"Something like that," said Jack, "But, that was where Mariah escaped…. And I know what could help you."

"What?" asked the rangers.

"If you go to Sootopolis City and the Cave of Origin, I heard that there was a way to reconnect with the spirit world. If you guys bring your jewels to the spirit world of the Cave of Origin…," said Jack.

"We could reestablish the link," said Fiona, "That's excellent!"

Jack nodded as Jenna, Matt, and Danny were about to leave. Danny sighed as he turned to the others, "Good luck on your quest. If you need us, call us. Amy has our number."

"Anytime," she said, "Thank you."

Instantly, shades of red, green, pink, and blue teleported out and into the sky. The rangers turned to each other as they sat down planning out their game plan.

"We need to cancel the tour," said Beck. His voice was silent and cold as he turned toward Jason. Jason darted his eyes at Beck. His eyes were bigger than Violet's as he went to grab him by the neck. But, he controlled himself as he put his arms down.

"What?" asked Jason, "We need to… complete our achievement as a band."

"I know," said Beck, "But, as a musician, the world won't be without music if Metallica gets his way."

"I agree," said Josh. He walked up toward Jason and the others, "Music can be put on hold for now. We need to get our powers back and that's first priority."

Fiona nodded as she turned to the others, "It's true. It's almost been a year. I can't let Metallica get his way. We all need to do our part in restoring them."

"And if we have to die trying, we will," said Sandra.

Cam nodded, "We were chosen by the music spirits to defend the world from a metal band who wants pure conquest. Rock vs. Metal all the way!"

Owen turned to the other rangers, "Thanks."

The other rangers nodded as they put their hands on Owen's shoulders. Owen sighed as he looked at them in response.

* * *

An hour later…

The sun was setting over on the west coast. Owen sat down on top of the RV as the waters were flying past them, heading toward Sootopolis Island. He was upset as he looked at the morning sky.

"Talk about falling to pieces," he said, "I already have."

Suddenly, the door opened up. It was Beck who was standing behind him. He could move up and sit, but he would be landing in the water due to the room they have on top.

"Look," said Beck, "I understand… that you were the keeper."

"And now I have failed," said Owen, "Metallica's going to win."

"No he's not," said Beck, "I won't allow that to happen. We will be able to repair your morpher in time. I won't let Metallica win."

"How would you know?" asked Owen.

Beck turned around, "Because the war is not over yet until he and Megadeth fall. You understand me?"

Owen turned toward Beck. Beck stretched out his hand, looking at Owen, "How will you be able to know?"

"Because… Owen, we're rangers and that is what our job entails us to do. Be a ranger and save the world," said Beck.

Owen turned toward him, "But, where do we start now that we don't have any powers?"

"We must be courageous and fight until we die and if we reveal our identities to the public of who we are… we become more famous… however, it's the price we pay for saving the world from destruction," said Beck.

Owen nodded as he grabbed Beck's hand. Beck hugged Owen tightly and then the two of them went inside, hopefully ready for a new tomorrow.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Owen: Great, I failed.**

**Beck: It's not your fault.**

**Sandra: The Cave of Origin…**

**Violet: Oh boy… another piece to the puzzle**

**Amy: If it can restore the music spirits, we have no choice. It's all or nothing. **

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 44: Cold as Ice**

**Cam: Let's do this thing.**

* * *

**Promo: Poké Rangers Samurai**

Time for another Poké Rangers Samurai cast bio:

**Jordan Singer: Green Samurai Ranger**

Somewhat rebellious with a big mouth, Jordan is learning the ways of the wind with the Fortree City Gym Leader, Winona. However, regardless on how much he slacks, he gets the job done.

Jordan: So, how about if we have a slice of pizza after we're done training?

Greta: Back to work… no time for food.

Jordan: Damn!

**Catch Poké Rangers Samurai, premiering in August.**

* * *

A/N: I know the chapter was short... but I had writer's block and decided to get right to the point. The next chapter, I hope for it to be longer. I have been doing a very good job doing 5000-6000 words a chapter. But, this is like my all time low. Please review... if you can. 


	44. Cold as Ice

A/N: Here is Chapter 44… thank goodness…

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_Now, on to Lilycove City, everything is going to "pop up". No sooner they arrive, Megadeth plays a little game. She captures the rangers, making the females trying to rescue the male rangers. However, her cheating caused them to escape, which leads them to another victory. During that time, they decide to do the Dead or Alive ritual, which causes Cam to find a way to break that spell. Once he destroyed the ritual, the rangers were able to overthrow them. However, Scream got involved with the Coppingers and Darkix as they find the lost creature of Mykonos Island. Teaming up with the Genesis Rangers and the Mighty Morphin' Rangers, the rangers fight their soldiers. Darkix combined with the monster and as a result the three teams destroy Darkix and Calypso, leaving Mykonos to be unharmed. However, their adventures continue as they head toward Mossdeep City. Upon arrival, they were asked to be involved in the TV Show: Silent Library, which turned to be a trap for the rangers. Owen had to face Kriker, because Metallica's plan was to isolate Owen for he was the key to the music spirits. But, what will become of the plan? Success! Owen, Beck, and Fiona were then sent toward the Shoal Cave. The rangers unable to morph, tried to defend the entrance. However, Beck was mortally injured and Metallica destroys the Shoal Cave! Violet decides to use the Turbo Zords in order to excavate with help of former rangers: Danny, Jack, Jenna, and Matt. However, they had to fight a large Geatric while the rangers find the band members. Learning, they find out about the secrets to their source and begin to set sail for Sootopolis Island. Will the rangers be able to retrieve their power before its too late? Find out on Poké Rangers Bandstand, next!_

* * *

Continued from Chapter 43…. And now the conclusion…

The moon was shining brightly as the Rangerz RV was drifting in the night sky. The rangers were in a buzz. Beck was now sewn up from his injuries. Josh decides to sit down and play some chord progressions while Sandra just sat down, drinking a glass of water. Violet and Jason contemplated about life in the front while Cam and Amy sat down talking about what happened. Morris was sleeping and as for Fiona, she was sitting quietly next to Owen. Owen has been very quiet since the Shoal Cave exploded. He had a lot on his mind. He knew that if this happened, the whole world would fall to evil… specifically, Metallica and Megadeth. And now that has happened, the words "guilty" can be expressed all over his face.

Continuing on the sea, Beck yawned as he put his shirt back on and headed toward the front of the car.

"This sucks," said Beck, "How far until we get to Sootopolis?"

It seems that the rangers were on route to Sootopolis Island where the city is. However, they were debating as they looked at the mountain that was standing right in front of them.

"I think this is the island," said Amy.

"It is… then where is the Pokémon Gym?" asked Fiona, "Because all I see is a massive white mountain!"

Jason sighed, turning to his cousin, "How did you guys get to Sootopolis, if need be?"

Violet sighed, "We never had to battle in Sootopolis. All the battles were near Slateport City."

"Uh, why don't we drive around the mountain?" asked Josh.

Jason nodded as he moved to the left. After two minutes, they were able to see tons of buildings placed on the mountain. However, there was no way to get there. Yet, there was a hole in the mountain wall.

"Oh, there we go an entrance way!" said Morris.

Owen sighed, "I hate caves… can we make it quick!"

Jason laughed, "You had to ask."

He pressed the gas pedal. Everyone screamed as the Rangerz RV went toward the massive hole. They were then stopped by a massive wall. The water began to build up around them. The rangers turned to Jason. Jason shrugged as everyone felt the water lift them up like a rocket. They screamed as the RV flew out of the water and landed on the dock.

"So, this is Sootopolis Island," said Cam, slamming into the wall, "What a way to great people."

"I wonder what it's like to leave the island," said Sandra.

The doors opened up as everyone piled out of the RV. Jason sighed as he turned to the others, "Okay, we need to get to the Cave of Origin. It's literally up there."

Pointing up toward the top of the mountain, the rangers saw a massive cave on top of the city. The rangers nodded as they started climbing up the city streets. Hopefully, they will be able to make it before Scream figures out what's going on.

Upon the mountaintop, a shadow-like figure was sitting above the mountain. He was smiling from ear to ear as he walked down the stairs.

"Give them a good ten minutes… and then… we ambush them," he said, laughing his brains off.

* * *

**Beck: **Hey y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose with Megadeth and Metallica behind)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The seven rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Princess Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Owen stands up in the middle with his double-bass guitar. He jumps and plays wildly on the guitar. "Owen Williams- Dark Musician Knight" created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(Beck transforms into Battlizer mode)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use Rockstar Power)_

_(The Bandstand Ultrazord is formed)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 44: Cold as Ice_

* * *

"Can… we… make… it?" asked Owen.

"I… don't… know," said Sandra, "There… isn't… an… elevator."

The rangers were steadily climbing the streets of Sootopolis. However, they never expected to be exhausted when they were getting to the top of the cave.

"We… can get there," said Beck, "Hold… on."

Fiona sighed, "I wish… we can morph… so much easier."

Cam looked at the last remaining stairs. As they climbed up the rest of the stairs, they noticed the hole on top of the mountain. The seven rangers collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily, taking a rest.

"We made it," said Josh, breathing heavily, "I thought for a minute, we be goners."

Violet nodded as she landed on the ground. Her hand, however, landed on a black box. She turned around as the box began to glow. It began to glow bright red.

"Uh…," said Violet, "I think I pushed the wrong button."

Suddenly, a black beam came out of the box and into the sky. The beam then turned down toward the rangers.

"Hit the deck!" yelled Beck.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! There were screams coming out of the explosion. However, no one could hear the screams. As they landed on the ground, Beck turned around to see Kriker, Geatric and a couple of Roadsters come out of the cave.

"Kriker, why are you here?" asked Beck.

"I knew that you were going to find this place," said Kriker, "So, I ambushed you. What did you think?"

"Uh, how about you leave?" asked Sandra, "We don't have time to play games with you."

"You will… now," said Kriker, "Roadsters, get them!"

Owen turned to them, "I'll go fix this.

"But," said Beck, then Owen turned to him, "Beck, I have to. I failed to protect the Shoal Cave. At least, I can get a second chance. Hold them off."

Beck nodded. Instantly, Owen headed off into the cave. A group of Roadsters were following him. He quickly went through the cave tunnels, hopefully trying to let them loose as he ran across the cave. Running down the stairs, he quickly hid in the cave. The Roadsters decided to follow him down the stairs. They stopped running and looked at each other. Quickly, they headed back upstairs.

"Great," whispered Owen, trying to say it without his voice echoing. He headed out and continued exploring.

* * *

Scream Mountain…

"So," said Metallica. He was sitting on the throne, "The rangers are out of the picture. So, we must do our best to come up with a master plan."

"Ooh," said Megadeth, "Perfect, honey. Now, what can we do?"

"Simple," said Metallica, "We can start by creating… a shockwave bomb."

"A shockwave bomb?" asked Megadeth.

Metallica nodded. He turned toward Megadeth, smiling in response as he sat in the throne, "With the shockwave bomb, the whole region will be wiped out… and I will be able to rebuild a new region. There won't be peace… just evil with metal music blasting as we reign!"

"HA HA HA!" yelled Megadeth, "Good. When do we plan?"

"As soon as Kriker gets back," said Metallica, looking around, "Where is he anyway?"

Megadeth shrugged, "I don't know. He said something about the Cave of Origin and the rangers might be able to get their powers so he went back to intercept them."

"Excellent," said Metallica, "I can't let this happen. Not now… not ever!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Cave of Origin's outside entrance, the rangers were in a heated battle. Fiona kicked and punched two of the Roadsters in the stomach. She then flipped and swept one of them to the ground with her feet. She took one of their swords and sliced two of them in the stomach as well, causing them to land on the ground. Sandra also helped as she used her Scyther blades to cut across their bodies. She kicked two of them in the stomach and beheaded one of them. Rainbow eyes emerged from her face as she unleashed a Signal Beam, causing one of them to explode into pieces.

Violet and Cam ducked as Geatric started shooting Flash Cannons. Violet took out her Auto Blaster.

"Cam, I need a distraction!" said Violet.

"Will do," said Cam. He started running toward Geatric, waving his hands. Geatric laughed as he turned around. His back was toward Violet's as Cam was looking at Geatric. Violet stood up, pulling the lever back on the Auto Blaster.

"Auto Punisher!" she yelled, releasing a high-intense yellow beam at it. Geatric yelled as he was hit… hard. Cam and Violet turned around as they laughed at Geatric.

"Shouldn't have done that," he said, "Meteor Blast!"

Releasing a silver blast from his hand, a silver beam was relinquished. Violet and Cam ducked as the beam hit the rocks.

Next, Josh and Beck were dodging the attacks of Kriker. Josh kicked Kriker twice in the stomach, but was then punched in the face by Kriker. Beck flipped and kicked Kriker, but Kriker stabbed him with the end of the sword and punched Beck in the face. The six rangers stood there as Geatric and Kriker released beams of energy, causing the rangers to yell as they landed on the ground.

* * *

Owen was breathing heavily as he was running from chamber to chamber. He wasn't sure when this was going to end. All he can hear is a little voice saying, "Come on, you can do this." He sighed as he continued heading down the chamber, hopefully to find something. As he landed on the last floor, he noticed a blue light peeking from the crack. Walking over, he could feel a cool breeze. The breeze sucked him in and dragged him in like a rag doll. He smacked his face on the snow like platform. Looking up, he noticed the teal lights surrounding him as he was standing on an ice bridge. Yes, an ice bridge. As he walked slowly, he was able to reach the middle. A massive platform appeared as a humanoid Frosslass appeared. She was feminine, wearing a purple cloak as she walked down the stairs.

"So, you have found me," she said.

"Yes," said Owen, shaking from the cold, "Who are you?"

"I am Clotho, the key to the spirits. I hear that there was a connection breakdown between the real world and the music world. Is it true?" she asked.

"Yes, I was the cause of it," he said, "Metallica destroyed the cave and his monster destroyed my connection with the spirits as well as my friends who were chosen to save the world from him."

"Well, that shouldn't have happened. Because of your wrongdoings, Metallica will be able to destroy the Hoenn Region. Good job," she said, "However, you might be able to have another chance."

Owen looked up, "Really? How?"

Clotho smirked as she turned to him, "I must do a background check on you to prove if you're worthy. If you are… I will reconnect with the music world and your guardian key will be fixed. It will allow you and your friends to morph again to save the world. If you are not, then leave this place and never return. You will also suffer the consequences, if need be. Understood?"

Owen nodded, "Go ahead. I have nothing to hide."

"Then, here we go," she said.

She walked toward Owen. Owen closed his eyes as she laid her head on his head. A cold tingly feeling appeared as a white light appeared…

* * *

"_Owen, buddy!"_

_Owen turned around. He smiled to see Beck and Sandra with the others, "Hey."_

"_Excited for tonight?" asked Sandra._

"_Yeah," said Owen, "I can't wait to start our tour. I'm going to miss those garage band days."_

"_Well, we don't have to do that no more, now do we?" asked Beck. _

_Owen chuckled, "Nope. Not anymore."_

_The concert was shown as the five band members were playing together on some remote control island, having a fun time and getting a lot of fans. Owen was happy, signing CDs, T-shirts, hats and other items; yet he felt something twisted. He walked back to the dressing room._

"_Hey, Marty," said Owen, "Marty!"_

_Owen turned around. He noticed the other band members and Marty laughing as he had their musical instruments locked up in a cage with a pallet jack underneath._

"_What the hell?" asked Owen._

"_Simple. I can't stand Ranger Rock. It makes me sick. Why don't you guys get another manager? I am firing you and I am taking these instruments to someone who can play REAL music," he said._

"_You can't do this to us!" said Sandra, running up to him, "Marty!"_

_Marty slapped her across the face. Sandra yelled as she fell on the ground. The others looked up. Beck turned toward Marty, "You bastard."_

"_See you," he said, dragging the pallet jack toward the exit. Sandra stood there, crying with the others looking at her. Owen turned around and sighed. _

* * *

"Ow," said Clotho, "That was bad."

"Let's not talk about it," said Owen, "I've done bad things since then… very bad things."

Clotho nodded, "And that won't be shown. You're messed up. I shouldn't let someone like you hold the power to the music spirits. Why should I?"

Owen looked at Clotho, "It's not my fault. Marty was a jerk. He doesn't deserve to be a manager."

Clotho giggled, "Well, let's turn the clock to five years later…"

She touched his head. Owen stood there in shock as a flash of white light appeared upon him.

* * *

_It was dark and cold as Owen was smoking on the streets of Mauville City. He was looking at the girls that were watching him, laughing at him. They knew that he was broke and poor. Also, because of their disbandment as a band, he was mournfully known to be the reject. Looking at the sky, he was sighing in response._

"_What did I do to deserve this?" he asked._

_Suddenly, there was a loud screech. Owen quickly headed toward the alleys of Mauville City. Turning around, there was a girl screaming as a man, bigger than him was taking her purse. Owen quickly ran toward him and pushed him toward the ground. He looked at him as he punched Owen in the face repeatedly. Owen then took a lead pipe that was on the ground and smacked him in the face. The purse dropped on the ground. Looking at the girl, he picked up the purse and gave it to her._

"_Thanks," she said._

_Owen smiled. Suddenly, he yelled as he felt something crush into him. A sharp blade pierced his back. Her face turned from happy to scared as she ran away, trying to call the cops while the man left kicked him repeatedly and spat on him._

"_You should've hit me harder on the head you puny piece of shit," he said, walking away. _

_Owen closed his eyes as he felt a white glow come over him. He was then in a room where there were music Pokémon spirits: Kricketune, Beedrill, Chimeco, Politoed, Chatot, Gardevoir and Mismagius._

"_Where am I?" asked Owen._

"_This is the Hall of the Music Spirits," said Kricketune, "We are the seven spirits who are destined to maintain peace and harmony with music and notes… not just words."_

"_Oh…," said Owen, "I thought this was heaven. Excuse me, got to get to the book of judgment."_

"_Not so fast," said Mismagius, "I dragged you here."_

"_Why?" asked Owen._

"_To give you a second chance of living, soon, a person you know might turn into a vicious enemy and he will try to take over the world," said Mismagius, "You must be the guardian and the link between the music world and the human world. You will be the guardian of the new squad of Poké Rangers, whom we decide to choose. We chose your friends to become the Poké Rangers Bandstand, courtesy of a trainer who planned to be a manager for the new band."_

"_Really?" asked Owen, "Then, if it's a matter of me living longer, then I will."_

_Mismagius nodded, "I will be your spirit partner."_

_A Metronome Morpher appeared in his hands with Mismagius's spirit jewel, "Keep my jewel in a safe place and away from harm."_

"So, they gave you redemption? A path to live?" asked Clotho.

"Yes," said Owen, "It was either that or die. I didn't want to die."

"Well, let's see if your battle skills are great to maintain this power," she said.

_"Dark Musician Knight?" asked Beck, looking at the Legend Killers who slowly got up._

_"Great, a seventh ranger," said Groutron._

_"Oh no, I'm not working with these guys. I'm just helping them do their job which is to get rid of the people who want this world for their own good," said the knight, "Now, take this… Perish Song Finish!"_

_Taking out his dark staff, it began to glow bright purple as he cut a line across and then a line down. The Legend Killers screamed as they fell on the ground from the powerful attack. Immediately, they dashed away upon impact._

_Moving on…_

_He slashed Priest Glyphrigrus ten times across the chest. The beast yelled as it released red, ruby beams of energy at Mismagius. Owen held on as he came in to attack. Priest Glyphrigrus looked at him as Mismagius floated downward._

_"Now to finish you," said Owen. Suddenly, a purple glow appeared on his morpher. The numbers 340 appeared._

_"That's impossible. Tempo doesn't go that far," said Owen._

_"Does it matter?" asked Mismagius, "Turn it."_

_As Owen turned the dial to that number, a mystifying aura surrounded Mismagius. Mismagius began to glow bright purple as the cloak floated down, transforming into legs. Arms began to spread out as metallic armor surrounded the body parts. Three red jewels appeared on his chest and a red face mask was plastered on his face._

_"Shadow Warrior Zord, Rock Out!"_

_"Whoa," said Fiona, "That's crazy."_

_Priest Glyphrigrus laughed, "Ghost vs. Ghost. You won't win."_

_"Try us," said Owen._

_He went to throw psychic energy balls at the Shadow Warrior Zord. Owen laughed, pressing a button. The Shadow Warrior Zord began to multiply itself into doppelgangers. As the balls hit, each one disappeared. Priest Glyphrigrus laughed as he looked at the last one standing. He threw a blue beam at it, causing the zord to disappear._

_"Where did you go?" asked Priest Glyphrigrus._

_"Perish Song Seal!" yelled Owen._

_Suddenly, the three jewels on the Shadow Warrior shot three red beams at Priest Glyphrigrus. He yelled as the three jewels hit the ground, causing a red barrier to form around him. He yelled as his energy was being drained away. Owen's body began to glow bright purple as he charged in. Priest Glyphrigrus watched as the Shadow Warrior Zord was coming toward him._

_"No way," said Priest Glyphrigrus._

_"Shadow Warrior Zord, Destiny Blade!" said Owen._

_A golden blade with a purplish-blackish hilt appeared in the arms of the Shadow Warrior Zord._

_"Shadow Bond Slash!"_

_Suddenly, the Perish Song Seal diminished causing Priest Glyphrigrus to freeze. He was unable to move. A black beam of energy surrounded the blade as it slashed Priest Glyphrigrus's coffin like body. Priest Glyphrigrus yelled as he landed off the mountain into the water. A big water explosion appeared in front of him as the Shadow Warrior Zord posed._

* * *

Owen and Clotho broke out. Clotho sighed as she looked at Owen. Owen smiled as he looked at her.

"It seems… you have redeemed yourself. You have been able to fight," said Clotho, "Give me your Metronome Morpher."

Doing so, Owen took out his morpher. Clotho closed her eyes. Instantly, a blue aura surrounded the morpher and the whole area. Instantly, Owen's purple jewel began to connect. A white crystal appeared in his hands as the seven music spirits appeared, winking their eyes as they dissipated into the jewels.

"The music spirits says you must get to the top of the mountain and use the jewel to revive their morphers. Go, quickly," said Clotho. Owen nodded as he rushed out of the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The rangers were getting pummeled by the two villains. Geatric laughed as he released his silver gears. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground, courtesy of explosions on impact.

"You are finished!" said Kriker, charging up his blade.

"Not so!"

The rangers looked up. Beck, who was beaten and bloodied, looked up to see Owen standing on top of the Cave of Origin. A white crystal appeared in his hand.

"Owen!" yelled Kriker, "What are you doing here? I thought you were destroyed by the Roadsters."

"Kriker, shut up," said Owen, "As guardian of the music spirits, I use this crystal to revive our powers!"

He threw it into the air. His purple jewel shot a beam, which broke the crystal. Instantly, the rangers looked up as red, black, purple, blue, green, white, and yellow lights hit them. Their morphers began to glow as they felt their powers.

"What is this?" asked Geatric.

Owen jumped off the mountain and flipped toward Kriker, kicking him in the face. Owen landed on his two feet and turned to the others.

"Music spirits, set!" said Owen. The others did the same thing.

"Let's do this," said Beck.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transforming, the rangers began to glow into their uniforms.

"The serious spiritual drummer, Red Bandstand Ranger!"

"The amazing spiritual guitarist, Black Bandstand Ranger!"

"The handsome spiritual keyboardist, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"

"The beautiful spiritual vocalist, Green Bandstand Ranger!"

"The hopeful spiritual bassist, Yellow Bandstand Ranger!"

"The graceful spiritual sensation, White Bandstand Ranger!"

"The master of musical courage, Dark Musician Knight!"

"Rangers of peace and harmony… power of the music spirits," said the rangers, "Poké Rangers Bandstand."

Instantly, there was a massive explosion as the rangers stood, ready to battle. Geatric yelled as he released a full Flash Cannon. The rangers dodged the attack.

"Rockstar Power, Unleash!"

The five rangers began to glow into Rockstar Form. Quickly, the rangers jumped up as they were ready to unleash their fury. Violet took out her Serene Blaster as she took some of their energy from every ranger.

"Assist Power!"

A blast of white energy came out of her Serene Blaster, hitting Geatric in the face. The five rangers then began to charge together.

"Giga Impact!"

A blast of energy came out of them as they raced through Geatric. Geatric yelled as the rangers stood there. He then turned to see Owen and his Double Bass Shooter. His Double Bass Shooter began to glow bright purple as it turned into his staff.

"Guardian Staff, Shadow Bond Strike!"

He slashed Geatric. Geatric yelled as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"Yeah!" said Owen, relieved.

"No!" said Kriker, releasing his energy power. A blast of blue light surrounded Geatric as he began to grow bigger, "Finish them!"

Beck turned to the others, "Now!"

"Bandstand Zords, unleash!"

"Super Rockband Fusion!"

"Mismagius, Warrior Mode!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit. Gardevoir jumped up from the ground and a greenish pink light enveloped the Pokémon spirit. Suddenly, it transformed into a mysterious Gallade with pink arms instead of green and it had silver armor on her feet and arms. The Bandstand Megazord split into the five zords, surrounding Gardevoir. The Politoed split into legs and connected to Gallade's legs. The Kricketune's body split in half. The front and back connected to the Gallade's torso. The Beedrill split in half and connected to either side of Gallade's arms. The Chimeco swung around the waist of the Megazord, with its face aimed at the front. Finally, the Chatot was placed on the back of Gallade's head. The six rangers sat together in the cockpit. It was bright silver with red banners of black notes behind them.

A mystifying aura surrounded Mismagius. Mismagius began to glow bright purple as the cloak floated down, transforming into legs. Arms began to spread out as metallic armor surrounded the body parts. Three red jewels appeared on his chest and a red face mask was plastered on his face.

"Melodic Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!"

"Shadow Warrior Zord, Rock Out!"

Geatric yelled as he released a silver blast from both arms. The rangers screamed as they landed on the ground with their respective zords also the same way.

"You got to be kidding me," said Fiona, "I am not going through with this again."

"Let's keep it up," said Cam, "We got to do our job now that we got the power back."

Owen nodded, "And we will do our best."

Suddenly, a purple glow surrounded Owen as he looked at his morpher. He saw another code for the dial.

"Hmmm… hey I know what we can do. Are you guys ready for something wicked?"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Beck.

"What if I tell you that we could become one Ultrazord?" asked Owen.

"It's worth a shot," said Fiona, "Let's try."

The six rangers nodded as they turned the dials to 400.

"400, Rock Out!" said Owen, "Bandstand Ultrazord formation!"

The Shadow Warrior transformed back into Mismagius. Mismagius split into pieces. The chest armor appeared on top of the Melodic Bandstand Megazord. The head appeared on top of the Melodic Bandstand Megazord. The black claws were arm guards on the sides of the Ultrazord. Owen's cockpit appeared right behind Beck's as the seven rangers stood ready.

"Bandstand Ultrazord, Rock Out!"

Geatric shot Flash Cannons as the Bandstand Ultrazord kept walking.

"Shadow Ball!" yelled Owen.

A purplish-black ball emerged from the Ultrazord. Geatric yelled as he was hit with it pretty badly. Owen then pressed a button, causing his spirit jewel to glow with the others.

"Now," said Owen, "The finisher, Bandstand Ultrazord! Symphonic Destruction!"

Instantly, the Bandstand Ultrazord released the seven music spirits. Kricketune used X-Scissor on Geatric, while Beedrill used Twineedle. Getting hurt from that, Chatot used Wing Attack and Politoed used Hydro Pump. Gardevoir used Psybeam while Chimeco used Hyper Beam on Geatric. Geatric, after being hurt then turns to see Mismagius slash him across the face. Finally, the Bandstand Ultrazord took out its Bandstand Guitar, this time with a dark purple blade. The blade crushed down on Geatric as he landed on the ground. Upon explosion, a purple wave came out of it as the Bandstand Ultrazord completed its job.

* * *

"_I'm so happy to be back!" _said Chatot, _"Thanks Owen!"_

"You're welcome," said Owen, "I'm happy we survived and we were able to rescue you."

Cam smiled, "You did a fine job, bro."

Owen looked at Cam, "I tried."

"_That was exuberant," _said Kricketune, _"But, please, don't do this again. Clotho was telling us the warnings of what could happen if you break the bond between us."_

Beck smiled, "Kricketune, I think it's wise that Owen and the rangers have to protect both you and Metallica."

Owen nodded, "Yeah."

The rangers were walking down the hill as they continued to the RV. Jason, Morris, and Amy smiled as they walked toward the RV.

"So," said Morris, "That was an epic battle."

"And you are in luck," said Jason.

"What?" asked Sandra.

Amy smiled, "Congratulations, because of you, Scream has used the last of its monsters."

Beck turned to her, "How do you know that?"

"Because Kriker was rambling as he walked away," said Amy, "So, we have left a major dent for Metallica."

"Well, then by all means," said Beck, "Let's finish the job and wipe the floor with him for good."

"I second that," said Josh.

"Me too," said Violet.

"Agreed," said Cam.

"All the way," said Sandra.

"Till we die," said Fiona.

"And we will do our best," said Owen.

The ten team members put their hands together. Crouching down, they released their hands in the air.

"FOREVER BANDSTAND!"

* * *

**Next Chapter….**

**Beck: Wow, what is this?**

**Amy: My memory log…**

**Josh: Good memories….**

**Sandra: This will help me fulfill my confidence.**

**Fiona: I guess we don't stop believing…**

**Cam: Indeed.**

**Violet: Well, let's not stop. Let's keep going.**

**Owen: Until the end of time**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 45: Don't Stop Believing**

**Rangers: Rangers of music and harmony!**

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review!


	45. Don't Stop Believing

A/N: Here's Chapter 45…

_Previously on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_During their time in Lilycove City, they decide to do the Dead or Alive ritual, which causes Cam to find a way to break that spell. Once he destroyed the ritual, the rangers were able to overthrow them. However, Scream got involved with the Coppingers and Darkix as they find the lost creature of Mykonos Island. Teaming up with the Genesis Rangers and the Mighty Morphin' Rangers, the rangers fight their soldiers. Darkix combined with the monster and as a result the three teams destroy Darkix and Calypso, leaving Mykonos to be unharmed. However, their adventures continue as they head toward Mossdeep City. Upon arrival, they were asked to be involved in the TV Show: Silent Library, which turned to be a trap for the rangers. Owen had to face Kriker, because Metallica's plan was to isolate Owen for he was the key to the music spirits. But, what will become of the plan? Success! Owen, Beck, and Fiona were then sent toward the Shoal Cave. The rangers unable to morph, tried to defend the entrance. However, Beck was mortally injured and Metallica destroys the Shoal Cave! Violet decides to use the Turbo Zords in order to excavate with help of former rangers: Danny, Jack, Jenna, and Matt. However, they had to fight a large Geatric while the rangers find the band members. Learning, they find out about the secrets to their source and begin to set sail for Sootopolis Island. However, Kriker intercepts them. Owen however gets into the Cave of Origin and meets Clotho, who gives him access to the extraordinary powers that were lost. The rangers restored their powers and combined using the Bandstand Ultrazord, the final combination in destroying the last monster of the Scream Empire. What's to come next? Well, stay tuned._

The waves were quiet as Amy was sitting on her computer chair inside their little RV. The days and weeks of being a technician were stressful. Yet, she was happy to assist the other rangers at will. As she was typing away, she was really excited to think about all their past journeys together as a team. Yes, a team. A team devoted to many things such as business, saving the world, and having fun while they were still playfully young. Continuing to type, Beck walked into the room.

"What are you up to?" asked Beck.

"Writing a book about bands, saving the world," said Amy.

Beck turned to the computer, "This is a story about us, isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Amy, "I still remember the times you guys were here, just starting out with only little experience."

"The days of being an awesome ranger," said Beck, smiling as he walked away. Amy nodded as she continued typing her book.

* * *

**Beck: **Hey y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose with Megadeth and Metallica behind)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The seven rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Princess Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Owen stands up in the middle with his double-bass guitar. He jumps and plays wildly on the guitar. "Owen Williams- Dark Musician Knight" created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(Beck transforms into Battlizer mode)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use Rockstar Power)_

_(The Bandstand Ultrazord is formed)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 45: Don't Stop Believing_

* * *

The rangers were sitting together in the guy's bedroom as Beck and the others began to talk.

"To think that's it almost been a year since we reformed, I think we did a great job handling our musician jobs and our ranger duties, what can we say?" asked Beck.

Fiona smiled, "Well, I opened up after meeting you guys. It was fun."

Beck chuckled and turned to Fiona. Fiona nodded in response. Violet also stood up, "This year flew fast defeating monsters and such. I was happy to be a part of it."

Josh chuckled, "Sandra, Cam… remember, when we first became rangers?"

Cam and Sandra nodded. Sandra laughed, "Yeah, when Killer Red decided to attack Littleroot Town, and the three of us had no idea how to fight these guys… that was pretty awesome."

* * *

_Suddenly, Jason felt something in his pants. Violet turned around as something black, blue, and green came out from his pocket. As Cam got in the RV, the band members, Jason and Violet watched as the gems began to glow materializing into Chimeco, Chatot, and Politoed._

_"What the hell?" asked Violet, "Jason, why are they like spirits?"_

_"__That's because we are!" __said Politoed, __"Hey, Sandra. You have a pretty good voice. We are going to be partners!"_

_Sandra looked at him, "Partners?"_

_"__Yes!" __said Politoed, __"Partners!"_

_Josh turned around as he looked at Chimeco, "You are a ghost!"_

_"__Yep," __said Chimeco._

_Cam turned around as he looked at the Chatot. He looked at Jason,"Jase, there better be a good explanation to all of this."_

_"__We will explain. We have prophesized that a meteor will crash down on to Earth tonight. And terrible things could happen!" __said Chatot._

_"What kind of things?" asked Sandra._

_"__Something bad, just like the other villains that attacked this region," __said Politoed._

_"So," said Josh, "Why are you here?"_

_"__Well," __said Chimeco, __"We were with Jason because he found the Realm of the Music Spirits."_

_"Realm of the Music Spirits?" asked the band members, and Violet. Violet turned to Jason, "What did I tell you about going to places that don't look good?"_

_"__Yes," __said Chatot, __"So, we found our three Poke Rangers!"_

_"POKE RANGERS!" yelled the whole RV._

_"Wait a minute, I was chosen to find Poke Rangers?" asked Jason. He smiled, looking up into the sky. Violet smacked him in the head. Jason turned around as Violet looked at him._

_"It's not a good thing," said Violet, "Trust me. If they are Poke Rangers, you are picked for a reason."_

_"A reason?" asked Josh._

_"Yes," said Violet._

-Transition-

_"We're Scream," said Kriker, "That meteor gave us new power and now we can use it to control the world and make everyone bow down to METAL MUSIC!"_

_Violet stood in front of the band members, "Really?"_

_Killer Red looked at them, "Yes. You were there last night."_

_"Yeah," said Violet, "And you guys have some bad attitude."_

_"Oh," he said, "She didn't."_

_Soundwave went to raise his sword, Violet grabbed the blade and kicked Soundwave in the face. Soundwave yelled as he felt the pain. He turned around as Kriker went to attack. She punched Kriker in the stomach and used a spinning hook kick to the head. She jumped up and kicked Killer Red in the face._

_"Killer Red," said Soundwave, "Kriker, we need to attack them."_

_Josh stood up in front, "I don't know what's going on, first you guys and then you turn into metallic beings, but you already have harmed others."_

_"Agreed," said Sandra, "Music is supposed to bring peace and harmony to the world. Not chaos and destruction."_

_"Music speaks when actions aren't given out," said Cam, "But, of course, you wouldn't know that."_

_As the three band members stood their ground, dark clouds covered the sky. Blue, green, and black beams came from the sky. Three white swords appeared in the ditch._

_"Whoa!" said Violet._

_"Amazing," said Jason._

_Cam grabbed the sword in front of him. It began to glow black as it transformed into a black device. However, the others were the same as well. They were all black. There were also turn dials on top with green, blue, and gold numbers, depending on the ranger. However, there was a jewel insert at the top._

_"Amazing," said Josh, "What are these?"_

_"__These are your metronome morphers," __said Chimeco, __"With these you can morph into Poke Rangers."_

_"Shall we?" asked Sandra._

_"I don't know what to say," said Cam._

_"__Cam, guys. The code is 100… and the call… Bandstand, Rock Out!" __said Chatot, __"First, insert the jewel before you do it."_

_Cam nodded as he inserted the black jewel into the metronome morpher. It began to glow bright black, just like the other jewels. Turning the dial to 100, Cam dragged the morpher toward his chest._

_"Bandstand," yelled Cam, "Rock Out!"_

_- Transition-_

_Josh yelled as he got up. His sword began to energize in blue light._

_"Chimes of Glory!" he yelled._

_As he pointed his sword upward, he slashed Killer Red. Killer Red yelled as blue beams of energy electrocuted him. Next, Sandra turned to Kriker, who was shooting her down. Sandra shook her head as her green saber began to charge up._

_"Serenade Wave!" yelled Sandra, bringing her sword on Kriker's face. Kriker yelled as he fell backwards, landing on the ground._

_Cam blocked his next attack. Cam turned around, kicking Soundwave in the face. Cam's blade began to charge black energy, looking at the creature._

_"Pitch Perfect!" yelled Cam, slashing Soundwave. The rangers turned to each other as the three metal warriors fell down. However, Soundwave got up from the ground._

* * *

"Wow," said Beck, "That was nutty."

"Yep," said Fiona, "Amazing that that's how Scream came to be. I remember when we two became rangers as well."

Beck turned to Fiona, "Yep. They found us too."

* * *

_"Why are you here all by yourself?" he asked, "You're on my property."_

_"Oh, like I care," said Fiona, sitting on the ground. The river was floating in front of her. As she saw her beautiful reflection, she looked at Beck. Beck was just about to get really pissed at her._

_"Why don't you leave?" asked Beck, "Quickly, before I call Officer Jenny."_

_"Look," said Fiona, "I'm only here because I wander around the region. Besides, I was just asked to join the Rangerz band. I don't know what to say."_

_As the red jewel began to glow, a Kricketune popped out of Beck's necklace._

_"What the hell?" asked Beck._

_"__I don't care if you are arrogant to go back, but you need to Beck," __said Kricketune._

_Beck looked at the Kricketune, "What are you doing? You're talking to me!"_

_"__Exactly," __said Kricketune, __"I'm your music spirit. You and Fiona must become the Poké Rangers and help your band members. Yes, you must bring back your band together."_

_"The bassist is gone!" said Beck, "He left Hoenn."_

_Fiona turned toward Beck, "Then, I will take his place."_

_"How good are you?" asked Beck._

_"Excellent. I play like a pro," said Fiona._

_"Good," said Beck._

_"__YAY!" __said Beedrill, __"Then, will you guys become rangers?"_

_"Sure," said Fiona._

_"Okay," said Beck._

_Suddenly, two Metronome Morphers materialized on the ground. As the two of them went to pick the morphers, there was an electric pulse that caused the two of them to fall on the ground._

_"Yeah," yelled Live Wire, "Now, the Earth will pay!"_

_"What brings you here?" asked Beck._

_"Simple, to rock out!"_

_"The serious spiritual drummer, Red Bandstand Ranger!"_

_"The amazing spiritual guitarist, Black Bandstand Ranger!"_

_"The handsome spiritual keyboardist, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"_

_"The beautiful spiritual vocalist, Green Bandstand Ranger!"_

_"The hopeful spiritual bassist. Yellow Bandstand Ranger!"_

* * *

"Live Wire was one of the weakest monsters ever in our little war," said Fiona, drinking a glass of water.

Owen smiled as he sat against the wall, "So, I am guessing you guys had a lot of battles before I came along."

"Yep," said Beck, "We did. Remember, you observed us."

Owen nodded. Josh smiled, "We should take a look back at our other memories. We can start with Beck. What was your favorite memory as the red ranger… overall?"

"There were too many," said Beck, "However… there was one."

The rangers looked at him waiting for the answer. Fiona already knew it, "Your father?"

Beck turned to Fiona, "Yep, my father. Before that, I was angry and arrogant because of all the bull-shit that happened to me. After finally seeing my father, I finally felt at peace."

* * *

_Beck sighed, "I'm in a really deep depression."_

_Sitting on the burnt couch, he looked at the picture frame. Tears began to form from his eyes, as he soon began to sob._

_"Hey, who said you could cry?"_

_Beck looked up. Suddenly, his eyes began to blink as he saw him, "Dad?"_

_His father was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He had blue eyes and he had brownish-reddish hair. He had a smile that increased from ear to ear. Sitting down, next to him, he took out a soft tissue. Beck started wiping his face, "I miss you, so much."_

_"Son, I know you miss me," said his father, "And I know I miss you. But, you have got to realize something."_

_Beck looked up. His father pressed his finger to Beck's body, "I will always be in your heart. The afterlife is really great once you get used to it."_

_The red ranger sighed, "At least I know you're okay."_

_Suddenly, the door swung wide open. As Beck and his father turned around, they noticed a Kricketune walking on the wooden floors. Beck turned around, "Kricketune, why are you in my dreams?"_

_Kricketune sighed as he looked at him, "Well, I wanted to see if you got things straightened out?"_

_Beck turned to his father. His father cracked a smile as he shook hands with him. As Beck went to hug him, a red glow came out of his father's body… dissipating into the sky._

_"Beck," said his father, "With great power comes great responsibility. I await your presence in the near future."_

_Disappearing, Beck sighed as he looked to see the red particles disappear. Kricketune walked up toward him, "Beck. This is a gift from your father and I thought I could touch it up."_

_Kricketune struck out his hand. A red ruby jewel appeared. The face of Beck's father began to shine over the jewel as Beck took it. Beck looked at Kricketune and smiled, "Thanks, pal."_

_Kricketune nodded, "Spirits are always in contact with each other. I know how much your father means to you. Now, let's go. Your friends need you."_

_Beck nodded, taking Kricketune's hand. Closing their eyes, a blast of white light came out of their hands._

* * *

"Whoa," said Cam, looking at Beck, "That was deep."

"Yeah," said Beck, sighing, "It was. However, I can finally say he's gone off into a better place where I know nothing can hurt him. Kricketune taught me that spirits will always be around and you possibly don't need to find it. I have to look in my heart."

"Sweet," said Owen, "Alright, who's up next? Cam, Josh?"

Cam sighed, "I guess I will. My favorite memory… well… every time I had to do something, it always relayed around DJs. To tell you the truth, before the rangers, I wouldn't step into a night club because the DJs freaked me out. After battling two Scream DJs, I think I've gotten a lot better. Especially, the recent escapade with one of them was horrible, yet a clever plot that was developed."

* * *

_Going back to the club, the moon was over his head as Cam walked inside the back door. As he walked in the back, people, including the Bandstand Rangers were like zombies as their hands were stretched out. Kriker turned to Metallica and Megadeth, nodding._

_"It's time for the ritual," said Kriker, "Begin the dance!"_

_As the music began to play, the people began to spin. Cam quickly took out a set of ear plugs and placed them in his ears. He then began to analyze the sound board. He stretched out his Notation Saber._

_"Pitch Perfect!"_

_A black beam struck out of his saber, shooting the sound board. Suddenly, the lights began to flash all over the place. Funky Foo and the others were like wondering what was going on as the spotlights turned to Cam._

_"Your ritual stops here," said Cam._

_Suddenly, Beck and the others began to glow bright blue, being released from the spell. Beck looked up, "Cam?"_

_Suddenly, people started screaming as they began to leave the club. Megadeth began to sniffle as she started crying, "NOOOOOO! Hubby they are ruining my plans again!"_

_"You make my wife cry?" asked Metallica._

_"Well, if we plan to save the world," said Josh, "We have to break hearts."_

_"DJ Funky Foo, we will do the ritual later. Just get rid of these guys for me!" said Metallica. The group started to leave as Funky Foo hopped off the stage. The other rangers nodded. Suddenly, Violet walked inside, panting._

_"What's going on?" asked Violet._

_"We were under a spell," said Fiona._

_"Well," said Cam, "Can we morph?"_

_"Yeah," said Beck._

_The rangers took out their Metronome Morphers, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"_

_"Rockstar Power, Unleash!"_

_Transforming into their suits with their tiny upgrades, the rangers struck their poses as Funky Foo began to shoot beams of energy. The ranges ducked as the explosions appeared. Beck and Josh flipped forward and punched Funky Foo in the stomach. Funky Foo turned around as he saw Sandra and Owen jump up, kicking Funky Foo in the face. He then was swept off by Fiona and Violet's feet. He landed on the ground. The six rangers pointed at the creature as Cam spread out his arms._

_"Chatot Acrobatics!"_

_Jumping up, he flipped in the air. A black aura surrounded him as a ball of energy came down, hitting Funky Foo. Funky Foo then turned around as Cam flew across with his arms in front._

_"Drill Peck!"_

_Funky Foo yelled as he was hit again by the attack. Funky Foo watched as Cam began to glow bright black._

_"Giga Impact!"_

_SMACK! Funky Foo yelled as he was hit by the attack. The DJ yelled as he exploded into a million pieces._

_"Good job," said Beck._

_"Thanks," said Cam._

* * *

Cam sighed as he looked at the rangers. Owen started laughing as he also remembered it too, "That was funny."

"Yep. Courtesy of Chatot, I can finally also appreciate dance music and I can finally listen to some of Sandra's CDs," said Cam.

Sandra giggled, "Really, now you can listen to some dance music?"

"Yep," said Cam, "I can finally listen to it now… and maybe learn to be a DJ in the process."

The musicians rolled in laughter as Violet shook her head in response. They then turned to Josh. Josh looked at them.

"Well, you want to know my memory? When you guys all found out I was a secret agent," said Josh, "How funny was that?"

"Not funny," said Beck, "You nearly died."

"Still… it was a great experience," said Josh.

* * *

_"Hold it there, Courtland," he said, pulling out the gun._

_The Bandstand Rangers struck fighting poses. Violet, Beck, and Cam jumped up and used a sidekick attack. The guy in the cloak yelled as he landed on the ground. Sandra and Fiona flipped above the three of them. Fiona stood on top of Beck and Cam and jumped off while Sandra stepped off of Violet and Beck. The two of them stretched their legs and punched the guy in the cloak. They then stood on top of where they were. Next, Josh went through the five of them and used a corkscrew kick. The person in the cloak jumped up and kicked Josh. Josh blocked him and threw a punch in the guy's face. The hood of the cloak flew backwards, causing him to land on the ground. Josh's expression immediately changed._

_"What the hell?" asked Josh._

_"You know him?" asked Beck._

_"Yes," said Josh, "Unfortunately."_

_"Who are you?" asked Violet._

_"The name's Bond. James Bond, Agent 007 of the Secret Service and Joshua Courtland is being reinstated to the division effective immediately," said 007._

_"You wish," yelled Josh, "I'm not going back there."_

_"M has given me direct orders," said 007._

_"To what? Give up our keyboardist?" asked Beck, "No, I don't think so."_

_"Well, then," said 007, "Time to use my license to kill."_

_-Transition-_

_As 007 went to strike, Josh kicked the saber out of his hand and punched him in the face. The secret agent yelled as Josh tackled him to the ground. As he went to punch him in the face, 007 clamped his fist._

_"You don't want to come back, but I have to kill you," said 007._

_Josh shook his head, "I know you have to. But, I have things to do. You kill me, the world will end."_

_"Say what?" asked 007._

_Josh got off of the secret agent, "I'm a Poké Ranger, which means I got to save the world from evil. I'm sorry if I had to leave because Rangerz was brought back, but I'm not sorry. Because I'm doing what I like to do, save the world just like when I was in the secret service. Okay?"_

_007 looked at him silently. He wanted to shoot him. But, what would that prove? Suddenly, Chimeco popped out of Josh's morpher. He looked up in response._

_"What is that?" asked 007._

_"Ugh… James… 007, this is Chimeco. Chimeco's my music spirit," said Josh._

_"__It's an honor to make your acquaintance," __said Chimeco, smiling. He then turned to Josh, __"Uh, the rangers are being slaughtered. Apparently, the new monster they were facing is roughing them up."_

_"What?" asked Josh, "Can we analyze him?"_

_"__Beedrill already did. His armor is completely solid. No attack could hurt him. The beams from the weapons are not making dents and Beck's swords are making lines and scratches. No real damages. Your weapons probably won't work," __said Chimeco._

_"That's weird," said Josh, "If only the Signal Cannon could be modified… or at least my weapons."_

_Suddenly, 007 looked up in response, "002… Josh. I need your personal weapons."_

_Josh looked at Chimeco. Chimeco nodded. As Josh turned the dial to the tempo, his Chime Daggers materialized in his left hand. He gave them to 007. 007 smiled as he looked at them._

_"What do you have in mind?" asked Josh._

_"Trust me," said 007, "I know what we can do."_

Josh sighed as he looked at them, "He even helped us during the time we needed him and others the most… with Zekoshira… the creature that gave us hell. I thought he wouldn't be supportive because of his 00 status. But, I was wrong to judge. With Chimeco, I kind of learned that sometimes I don't need to be a badass… there are others out there. I kind of like just being a ranger, making crack jokes, and playing a keyboard. I've made the great change from then and I don't regret changing it."

* * *

Fiona sighed, "Then how come you still act like it?"

"It's a bad habit," said Josh, laughing.

Sandra shook her head,"Oh, Josh."

"So," said Owen, "Sandra, what was your favorite moment?"

"Well, majority of the time, I learned about life and death… in the most extreme. But, there were times that I would almost see death… instantly," said Sandra.

_"Eat this!" he yelled._

_Venomox laughed as he deflected the saber. He then stretched his claw and slashed Violet and Cam, causing them to land on the ground. Beck then came across and slashed again, but Venomox threw him on the ground and sliced him across his body. He rolled on the ground and went to get up. He then noticed Fiona, Sandra, and Josh trying to attack. Venomox used his tail. A purple aura surrounded it as the rangers landed on the ground. Fiona quickly got up and took out her Bass Shooter. Jumping in the air, she released a yellow bolt of power from her Bass Shooter. Venomox dodged it and released a Spider Web attack. Fiona screamed as she was caught in his webs. Kriker laughed as he turned to Venomox, "Venomox, use your Poison Fang!"_

_Venomox nodded as his head stretched out. Fiona turned around as she saw the head open its mouth. Josh and Sandra jumped up and grabbed the head. Suddenly, the head swerved right, causing Josh to land on top of Fiona and Sandra started to screech. Venomox was using a Poison Fang attack. Sandra yelled as a green aura surrounded her, causing her to transform out of her morpher. Blood was pouring out of her neck as she landed on the ground._

_"YES!" said Venomox._

_Sandra grumbled as she got up. However, she could see two of the enemy as she landed on the ground. Fiona and Violet were holding Sandra as Kriker walked up to Venomox, turning to them._

_"It's only going to be a matter of time until Venomox's poison inflicts Sandra," he said, "And even her morphing won't heal. Now, attack them!"_

* * *

"However," said Sandra, "If Fiona didn't carry an automatic weapon, I probably would be dead."

Fiona smiled, "Anything for you. We became best friends!"

Sandra giggled, "Yeah… courtesy of Politoed, I learned that sometimes in order to save our friends we got to go above and beyond. I almost sacrificed my life to protect Fiona because I knew that if anything happened to her, there would've been a major problem. Especially, since we didn't know about her life until now."

"Yep," said Fiona, "I'm a princess… however, that was the best moment. I found the answer about my life."

* * *

_Opening the door, the throne was all black with a red carpet that stretched toward three green chairs. One was empty and two had brown cushions. As the rangers walked up, the king sat down and pointed to the chair Fiona was going to sit in. A couple of people wearing green togas put a white cushion on as she sat down. Suddenly, they turned around as they grabbed her. Before the rangers could do anything, a green wave surrounded her as she transformed. Beck's jaw dropped as she was wearing a green emerald dress with green gloves and black shoes. She also wore a white crown with pink jewels on them._

_"Fiona, you look so pretty," said Beck._

_"Fiona," said the king, waving the people away, "When you were a baby, my wife and I had to abandon you."_

_Fiona looked at him, "What?"_

_"Yes. We were under attack by an evil force," said the king, "A purplish creature arrived and he kept blasting screams and noises. He killed your mother and was about to kill me. However, before they did anything to you, I sent you down to Earth where a family could take care of you until you were old enough to rule."_

_"Wait a minute, did you say a purplish creature?" asked Beck, "And he made screams and noises, like scratches on a record?"_

_"Yes," said the king, "Why do you know this?"_

_Fiona sighed, "Um… I guess I can you Dad now. Um, Earth is under attack by someone named Metallica. And me and five of my friends over there have been chosen to defend Hoenn from Metallica's reign."_

_The king looked at her, "Princess, you were fighting them this whole time? You could've gotten killed."_

_Fiona said nothing as he looked at her, "I don't know what you have been doing. But, if you and these guys have been fighting Scream, I will not allow you to fight."_

_"But, your highness," said Amy, "If I may, Fiona is really essential to the team. If she resigns, Hoenn could fall to Metallica."_

_"We Rayquazians have been waiting for the day to strike Metallica's forces," said the king, "And I for one will not let my daughter who I just reunited with help you defeat them. You can kiss your friends, goodbye. Guards, escort them back. Fiona, we need to have a talk about your coronation."_

_"Coronation?" asked the rangers._

_"Can that wait until Metallica is gone?" asked Cam._

_"No," said the king, "Please leave."_

_Before Fiona could say anything, the others left before there was any misconduct. The last thing they wanted to do was to have a permanent problem between Metallica and Fiona's father. As Fiona went to get up from the chair, she noticed that her father was looking at her._

_"You've grown so old," he said, "I know you will be the perfect ruler for the Rayquazian Empire."_

_Fiona turned toward him, "Thanks. But…"_

_"But?" he asked._

_Fiona looked at the window and turned to the king, "Dad, honestly. I am not fit to even be a princess. All my life, I have been wandering and searching to find out who I am. When I found out I was a Rayquazian, I was surprised. But, to think that I am a princess, it doesn't make sense, father."_

_"What do you mean?" he asked._

_"After years of being down in Hoenn, and wandering around the region after leaving where I raised, I found out where I would rather be. It's not here, it's with the other rangers. If they get defeated by Metallica, I will make sure to blame you for not allowing me to go," she said._

_"But, Fiona. A typical princess doesn't act in this manner," he said._

_Fiona turned around, "Oh really? Well, maybe you should've thought of having another child. You just finally met me after leaving me down on Earth. You don't know me. And if you did know me as well as my friends and my guardians, I wouldn't be lashing out to you right now. I'm going for a walk."_

_"FIONA!" yelled the king._

* * *

"Honestly, my father was definitely over controlling," said Fiona, "I guess because I found my way home?"

"Wow," said Owen, "Is that the reason why you sometimes wear a green emerald dress when we are off duty?"

"Yeah," said Fiona, "I kept it. I need to wear it when I get back. I promised my dad I would come back to the kingdom after I defeat Metallica. I really can't do that to him, now can't I?"

"Nope," said Beck.

Fiona smiled, "Beedrill taught me well. He taught me that family can be built from friendships made. And after being friends with you guys for so long, I don't want to leave this family we developed."

She started to sniff a little bit. Beck reached in his pocket and gave her a handkerchief. Fiona smiled as she took it out of his hands, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well, we are a family now," said Violet, "And even if we do split after this is over, we still will be. We share a special bond."

Beck nodded, "True. So, Violet… what is your favorite memory?"

"Good question," said Violet, "Well… my favorite was when we were all captured but Fiona, Cam, and Josh at that little Rock Ridge area and you dressed up as renegade cowboys."

"Really?" asked Beck.

"Yep," said Violet, "And so did we."

* * *

_At the center of town, the band stood there wearing nooses around their necks. From left to right, it was Beck, Sandra, Violet, Morris, Amy, and Jason, who was gulping quite loudly. Their hands were tied and their hearts were beating rapidly. Killer Red laughed as he walked over._

_"This band has been accused of destroying the Scream Empire by destroying over half our squad. They were also involved in killing Raytron, the Legend Killer. By the power vested in me and the town of Rock Ridge and the state of… well, this isn't Nevada… um, the Hoenn Region, I pronounce the charge of death to the band. May they hang by the neck until dead!"_

_Sheriff Cacturnos laughed as he snapped his fingers. The Roadster, dressed in a cowboy suit went toward the lever to release the ropes. Sandra closed her eyes as she held on tightly. However, before the lever could be pulled, there was a gunshot. Killer Red turned around. He gasped as he saw the other three rangers. Fiona was in the center, shooting bullets at the Roadsters. The Roadsters started landing on the ground, dead._

_"You!" said Killer Red, "How the hell did you know about this?"_

_Suddenly, Sandra opened her eyes as her blades cut through the rope. Morphing into a Scyther, she cut all of the ropes. The rangers were free as Sandra jumped up, morphing out of her Pokémon form. She turned toward Killer Red, "Simple. You asked for all of the morphers. However, I managed to take out Politoed's music jewel before hand. Politoed eavesdropped and told everybody. That's how Beedrill knew about the execution."_

_"And now," said Josh, taking out a green bag, "I think it's time for us to… have a costume change!"_

_"Costume change?" asked the others._

_Josh threw the bag at them. In five seconds, Beck was wearing a white collared shirt with red boots and a red cowboy hat. He had two black pistols. Sandra was wearing the same thing as Fiona but the green version of it. Amy and Violet were wearing both black shirts with white skirts and pink boots. Both carried shotguns while Sandra had her rifle. Meanwhile, Morris and Jason both wore white shirts, blue jeans, and brown boots with black and silver machine guns._

_"Perfect," said Fiona._

_Beck hopped down, "Now, let's draw!"_

_Suddenly, the Roadsters started shooting pistols and gun bullets. Beck took out his two black pistols and started shooting the Roadsters. He then rolled over and shot two more. He then kicked one and knocked him out, taking his bullets. Cam, Jason, and Morris stood behind kegs as the Roadsters were looking around. Cam nodded as the kegs were thrown at them. Bullets fired as the Roadsters were now pumped with lead and drenched in beer, causing their own demise. Jason and Morris jumped up in the air as Cam gave them a high five. Sandra and Josh walked up as they carried shotguns, shooting the Roadsters. The Roadsters with tomahawks also came into play. Sandra and Josh shot repeatedly. Eventually, they all fell and landed on the ground. Fiona, Violet, and Amy started shooting the Roadsters all over the place. When they all met, they saw Cacturnos._

_"You can't do this. I made Rock Ridge!" he said._

_"Aw, too bad," said Sandra, "FIRE!"_

_Gunshots were made as Cacturnos landed on the ground. Jason, Morris, and Amy backed up as the six rangers nodded._

* * *

"Did you learn from anything, at least?" asked Owen.

Violet turned to Owen, "Well, because of my past experience, I've somewhat changed like you guys did. But, with Gardevoir, I always was told to never be vague and always be awesome. I didn't need to learn it from battles because I have the experience being with you guys."

The rangers nodded as they all agreed to her statement. The others turned around as they saw Owen, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"So, what did you learn from these past experiences as a ranger?" asked Beck.

"Well," said Owen, "With all of the things that happened, which don't need to be brought up again, I think we can say that in life there are no second chances. It showed me that we only live life once. And if a spirit sends you back for a second chance, you take it seriously. I was so happy to regain my position and I hope not to be less confident or anything that applies to my responsibility as a guardian."

"Well said," said Beck. The rangers nodded in response as they looked out the window. The Sky Pillar was right next to them. Quickly, Violet rushed out of the bedroom door.

"Jason," said Violet, "Head for the Sky Pillar!"

Jason nodded as he pulled the RV toward the island. As the RV landed, the rangers walked out of the RV and looked at the Sky Pillar in awe. It was damaged, yet still rebuilding. It was a massive tower that was destroyed, and now is under construction with help from the veteran rangers. The rangers were walking along the sides of graveyards from past warriors. However, getting to the center, they saw five torches. Four was lit, one was not.

"The fifth torch is only lit if the task is finished," said Violet, "Beck, as a Hoenn tradition, you must light the torch."

Beck nodded, "We just can't stop believing. We need to believe ourselves and try to do what we can."

The rangers nodded as they walked toward the torches. The seven rangers put their hands together and raised them in the air. The rangers must do whatever it takes to save the world from Metallica's master plan before the world becomes his to reign.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Beck: Killer Red…**

**Killer Red: I can't take this anymore. I will face you myself.**

**Josh: Beck…**

**Fiona: Beck…**

**Cam: Beck…**

**Sandra: Beck…**

**Owen: Beck…**

**Violet: Beck…**

**Rangers: We're counting on you.**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 46: A Little Help from My Friends**

**Beck: Let's do this!**

* * *

**Poké Rangers Samurai Promo**

And now it's time for a Poké Rangers Samurai promo.

**Leona Evans: Pink Samurai Ranger**

She is the ranger known for team support and teamwork. She was trained by the Mossdeep Gym Leaders Tate and Liza, learning the power of earth attacks… and psychic training.

Jordan: Did anybody tell you that you were great at cooking?

Leona: Save it. You hate it.

Jordan: How do you know? You can't read my thoughts… why? You can read my mind now?

Leona: Uh, hello I trained in a mental facility.

Jordan: (LAUGHS)

Leona: Not in that facility… creep.


	46. A Little Help from My Friends

A/N: Here is Chapter 46!

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Bandstand…._

_Scream got involved with the Coppingers and Darkix as they find the lost creature of Mykonos Island. Teaming up with the Genesis Rangers and the Mighty Morphin' Rangers, the rangers fight their soldiers. Darkix combined with the monster and as a result the three teams destroy Darkix and Calypso, leaving Mykonos to be unharmed. However, their adventures continue as they head toward Mossdeep City. Upon arrival, they were asked to be involved in the TV Show: Silent Library, which turned to be a trap for the rangers. Owen had to face Kriker, because Metallica's plan was to isolate Owen for he was the key to the music spirits. But, what will become of the plan? Success! Owen, Beck, and Fiona were then sent toward the Shoal Cave. The rangers unable to morph, tried to defend the entrance. However, Beck was mortally injured and Metallica destroys the Shoal Cave! Violet decides to use the Turbo Zords in order to excavate with help of former rangers: Danny, Jack, Jenna, and Matt. However, they had to fight a large Killer Red while the rangers find the band members. Learning, they find out about the secrets to their source and begin to set sail for Sootopolis Island. However, Kriker intercepts them. Owen however gets into the Cave of Origin and meets Clotho, who gives him access to the extraordinary powers that were lost. The rangers restored their powers and combined using the Bandstand Ultrazord, the final combination in destroying the last monster of the Scream Empire. What's to come next? Well, the rangers decide to take a pit stop at the Sky Pillar. There, Beck and the other rangers look back on their past, yet crazy adventures as a band and how they were all brought together as a family and what they learned from it. The question is: can their beautiful, yet kickass ensemble destroy a whole hoard of metallic creatures? That comes up next on Poké Rangers Bandstand!_

* * *

"Ah, this is awesome," said Beck, taking a picture of the Sky Pillar. He gave the camera to Amy, after all, she was going to put it in their Poké Rangers Bandstand Memory Log which was made for the occasion. The other rangers were walking around, looking at the graves, the torches and other things.

"So," said Cam, looking at the first torch, "That was the Mighty Morphin' torch. Can't believe we are the fifth squad of rangers to continue the task they have done."

"We've tried," said Josh.

"We can do better though," said Sandra, smiling.

"Yep," said Fiona, "We got our own torch coming to us once Metallica is destroyed! However, I really liked the Turbo torch."

Violet smiled as she looked at it, "I keep thinking about that. Every time I pass here, I stop and remember my ranger memories as a Turbo Ranger. Being passed down powers from a legend was something honorable."

"Amii was proud of you," said Amy.

Owen turned around, "You mean… the original Pink Ranger was the Yellow Turbo Ranger and then passed her powers down to Violet?"

Violet nodded, "Yep."

Owen sighed, "Interesting. She is really awesome… almost wanted to get her number."

"Well, you can forget about it," said Sandra, "She's taken… by Danny."

Owen sighed, "Damn it to hell."

"Besides," said Beck, "I think Danny and Amii make a great couple."

Owen turned around toward Beck. He took a deep breath and then, "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"Nothing," said Beck, falling on his butt. Jason sighed as he looked at them, "Well, we could just sit here for the day. We have no schedule."

"We just got to be careful," said Violet, "Even though the Sky Pillar is almost done being rebuilt… we're trying to make it a museum for the Hoenn Rangers… it's a sacred place."

"Sacred?" asked Beck.

"Yeah," said Violet, "Jack decided to do that and we all agreed because technically the Sky Pillar was home to them and Rayquaza. We worked hard to preserve this foundation."

The rangers nodded as they looked at the four torches. Violet smiled as she brought them, "Come on, I know you know the history. But, we have some photos that you might like. However, they need to be put back exactly. Okay?"

"Can we help out once we're done?" asked Cam.

"If you're lucky, yes," said Violet.

* * *

**Beck: **Hey y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose with Megadeth and Metallica behind)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The seven rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Princess Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Owen stands up in the middle with his double-bass guitar. He jumps and plays wildly on the guitar. "Owen Williams- Dark Musician Knight" created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(Beck transforms into Battlizer mode)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use Rockstar Power)_

_(The Bandstand Ultrazord is formed)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)

* * *

_Chapter 46: A Little Help from My Friends_

* * *

_**What would you do if I sang out of tune**_

_**Would you stand and walk out on me**_

_**Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song**_

_**I will try not to sing out of key**_

_**Ooh I baby I will get by**_

_**(By with a little help from my friends)**_

_**All I need is my buddies**_

_**(Try with a little help from my friends)**_

_**I said I want to get high I will**_

_**(High with a little help from my friends)**_

_**Who-Ho-Ho-yeah…. (Oooh-oooh-oooh)**_

Artist: Joe Crocker © 1969 (Paul McCartney and John Lennon wrote the song)

* * *

"Oy. What an awesome display," said Cam, "And she's like the best display ever."

"It's just Mika in a Black Ranger suit. However, a mannequin is wearing it," said Fiona.

Cam sighed as he looked at the first Black Ranger standing in a display case with tons of photos. He was surprised to see the monsters that she and her friends have defeated in over five years.

"So," said Cam, "Is this museum going to be open to the public?"

"No," said Violet, "This museum is strictly for any new squad of rangers that lights the torch. They go through this building. Each floor there is material of rangers from each series. However, we aren't going to touch."

"Why?" asked Sandra.

"Because we have more important things to discuss, like wiping Metallica off the map," said Violet, looking at them as she was heading out the door, "Rally the team, let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So," said Killer Red, "All of our good creatures are dead. Great."

Metallica nodded in response, "Unfortunately, yes. Which means, we are going to have to do everything ourselves."

Kriker sighed, turning to Metallica, "Awesome."

Soundwave looked at him, "That's not awesome."

"It was sarcasm, you dumbass," he said.

"How's your bomb project doing?" asked Metallica.

"It's going quite well," said Kriker, "We have established blueprints. We should be done within a matter of days. Hoenn will be blown up by next week."

Megadeth, smiling, turned toward Metallica, "Then, we will have so much fun together."

"I hope so," he said, "But, now we are going to have to make a distraction."

"Distraction?" asked Killer Red, "What is your big plan?"

"Simple," said Metallica, "Round up some Roadsters… and make them grow."

Killer Red laughed, "Certainly. I know just where to go and what to do."

* * *

Sky Pillar…

The rangers were all piling in the RV.

"Great," said Beck, "We are just going to sit here and do absolutely nothing for the next couple of days. What's going to happen when there's an attack?"

"Great answer," a voice said. The rangers turned around to see Killer Red with a smile on his face. The Roadsters were behind him.

"Killer Red, what do you want?" asked Cam.

"Simple," said Killer Red, "You. Roadsters, I am not going to make you grow. However, I want you to attack them!"

Violet turned to the others, "We can't let them destroy the Sky Pillar. We need to defend our ground now."

"Yeah, before we have another sour reputation," said Beck, putting his music spirit in the air, "Ready, guys?"

The rangers nodded, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

The rangers transformed into their powerful suits. The five rangers then put their icicle crystals into the Metronome Morpher, "Rockstar Power, unleash!"

Suddenly, the Kricketune spirit flew out and surrounded Beck. Beck flew up in the air as his arms began to have red sharp sword-like blades. He had red spikes around his arms and little black wings on his back. He landed on the ground, looking at him. Next, in a four-way splitscreen, the other music spirits flew out. The Beedrill spirit swung across Fiona's body as she began to have stripes on her body with two needles attached to her arms with wings on her body. Next to her, Chatot flew across Cam's body as he began to have blue feathers on his arms with rainbow colored feathers attached to the back of his head and a tail. After that, Chimeco flew across Josh's body. Josh began to have a pink and white sash across his body with golden bells attached to brass knuckles which he held. Finally, Sandra began to have frog-like hands with a yellow swirl attached to her stomach. She began to also have green frog legs as well as she landed on the ground with the rest.

"Let's go!" said Owen, "CHARGE!"

As the rangers went to charge towards the Roadsters, Killer Red appeared in front of Beck and grabbed him by the collar, "Not you."

As he and Killer Red flew across, the rangers continued battling. Beck yelled as Killer Red threw him down on the ground. Upon impact, he looked up to see Killer Red. He took out his electric guitar, which turned into a saber. He laughed, looking at him.

"What do you want from me?" asked Beck.

"Simple. Killing the leader causes the team to grow apart. Your friends are going to help you. I will do the talking and I will commence the killing," he said.

"You need to shut up, Killer Red," said Beck, withdrawing his Drum Stick Swords, "I'm warning you, I don't want to fight you today. Not now and definitely not here."

"Let's just say," he said, "You will be surprised when I kill you. The ultimate drummer is finally going to get some payback!"

He started charging toward Beck with his saber. Beck blocked with his sword. The fights escalated. As he and Beck kept clanging with the sabers, all Beck can do is dodge the attacks that Killer Red has been swinging. Beck kicked Killer Red and sliced him in the stomach. Killer Red turned around and jumped up, kicking Beck in the face. Beck yelled as he landed on the ground. Killer Red then released a red bolt from his body, hitting Beck in the stomach. Beck yelled as he took the hit… badly. Beck landed on the ground once again, feeling the powerful pain that was coming from his stomach and waist. He was in total agony.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rangers were finishing the Roadsters up.

"Okay," said Owen, "Shadow Strike!"

With his special attack, the Roadsters were wiped out. However, more were coming toward him.

"Let's go!" said Cam, "Giga Impact!"

The four Poké Rangers began to glow in bright colors as they charged through the Raodsters. The Roadsters screamed as they fell and landed on the ground, exploding into pieces. As the smoke cleared, Jason and Morris rushed out of the RV.

"Guys, that was horrible," said Morris, "They nearly destroyed this mausoleum."

Violet nodded, "Yeah… so true. Wait a minute, where's Beck?"

"And Killer Red?" asked Josh.

Suddenly, the rangers turned to see a massive explosion. Amy rushed out of the RV, "Killer Red challenged Beck to a duel to the death."

"What?" asked Fiona, "Beck!"

* * *

"Fiona, wait!" said Cam.

Fiona was running as fast as she could, trying to get to the battle scene. The rangers, following behind her, were rushing as they got to the hot deserted scene. The rangers stood there as Beck was crawling on the ground, ready to get up to fight the villain.

"What can you do to me?" he asked, "Nothing!"

He cut Beck's shoulder. Beck yelled as he winced in pain, feeling the damage. Luckily, he was still wearing the armor. Beck took out his Drum Stick Sword and stabbed Killer Red. Killer Red as he felt the sparks. Beck then noticed something. It was something peculiar.

"What the hell?" asked Beck.

The rangers gasped on the hill as well.

"No way," said Violet, "It can't be."

Amy nodded, "Whoa… he's human."

Killer Red turned to them, "So, you finally figured it out."

Beck turned around, looking at Killer Red, "Killer Red, you're human? Who are you?"

Killer Red laughed manically, "I'm surprised your friends didn't tell you. Me and two other friends were hit the same night by a meteor and we changed to become metallic creatures… I, Don Karlsson was no more and Killer Red was my name."

Sandra gasped, looking at him. She jumped off the cliff and landed on the dirt, "You son of a bitch!"

Don turned around. Sandra clenched her fist, "You… wanna be musician. Was this revenge to get back at us? By joining forces by Metallica, what did you expect?"

"PMF: Power, Money, Fangirls," he said.

"Really?" asked Beck, "Well, then you don't deserve to be a musician."

"SILENCE, YOU SHOULDN'T BE A MUSICIAN, YOU TWIT!" he yelled, shooting a red bolt of energy. Beck yelled as he took the hit. Sandra turned around, "Politoed Hydro Pump!"

A blast of water was relinquished from her body. Killer Red dodged it and jumped up with his blade. He cut Sandra's attack, causing Sandra to stop. Killer Red then punched her in the face as he went to attack Beck.

"You will always be my enemy… all of you," he said.

Amy turned around, "If you are still human, then stop."

"My human side is dead. I am a metallic being," he said, "Come on Amy, why would you tell me that?"

"Because I used to be evil like you and I understand what you are going through," said Amy, "And trust me, being evil proves nothing. Doing this because your jealous proves nothing."

"Metallica… he would understand," said Killer Red, "I just follow orders from my manager Metallica… die Red Ranger!"

As he released a red bolt from his body, Beck yelled as he took the hit. This time his helmet flew off of him, landing on the ground. Beck grumbled as he took the fall. The rangers watched as Beck got up.

"I… won't let this happen," he said, looking at Killer Red, "You… are evil… too evil. Metallica has consumed your body and now all you can do is just… follow orders."

Sandra turned around, getting up, "What are you doing? He's only human."

"I know," said Beck, "But, we never really met Don. I think it's time to put him out of his misery, "Bandstand Battlizer, Unleash!" yelled Beck, bringing the morpher up. Placing the ruby jewel into the morpher, he set the tempo to 300. Suddenly, Beck's uniform began to glow bright red. As it began to shine in ruby, there was a black and gold vest that appeared on Beck's uniform. He began to get black and gold shoulder pads. He had golden gloves that had red gauntlets on them. He also began to have golden boots with black kneepads. A black helmet that was shaped like a bandana appeared on the back of his head and behind him was a red guitar with white lightning stripes.

"What the hell?" asked Josh.

"No way," said Cam.

"Beck, no!" said Sandra, "There's another way."

Fiona sighed, "No there isn't."

Owen turned around, "Fiona, what? This isn't like you?"

"I can tell," said Fiona, "I sense no heart of human. Only mechanical laughter and evil villainy is what I can see right now."

"How?" asked Jason.

"Just listen to me," said Fiona, "Beck is doing the right thing."

Beck charged up with his acoustic guitar, ready to aim. Killer Red looked up as the guitar was charging up. Red beams were charging from his powerful Battlizer as he was ready to take aim.

"Oh boy," said Cam, "He's going to fire."

"No, he's going to stall," said Morris, sarcastically.

"Stop being sarcastic," said Violet, "Wrong time to be sarcastic."

"Charge Blast!" yelled Beck.

Instantly, the red blast of energy was relinquished. Killer Red yelled as he was hit by it. While taking the pain, he looked up to see Beck with his Notation Saber.

"Rhythm Strike!" he yelled.

The red saber crushed into his body. Killer Red yelled as he began to glow bright red, screaming all over the place.

"No… No… NOOOOOOOO!"

He grew ten times bigger. This time, he had red sparks coming out of his body. The rangers took out their Metronome Morphers.

"Bandstand Zords, unleash!"

"Bandstand Ultrazord Formation!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit. Gardevoir jumped up from the ground and a greenish pink light enveloped the Pokémon spirit. Suddenly, it transformed into a mysterious Gallade with pink arms instead of green and it had silver armor on her feet and arms. The Bandstand Megazord split into the five zords, surrounding Gardevoir. The Politoed split into legs and connected to Gallade's legs. The Kricketune's body split in half. The front and back connected to the Gallade's torso. The Beedrill split in half and connected to either side of Gallade's arms. The Chimeco swung around the waist of the Megazord, with its face aimed at the front. Finally, the Chatot was placed on the back of Gallade's head. The Shadow Warrior transformed back into Mismagius. Mismagius split into pieces. The chest armor appeared on top of the Melodic Bandstand Megazord. The head appeared on top of the Melodic Bandstand Megazord. The black claws were arm guards on the sides of the Ultrazord.

"Bandstand Ultrazord, Rock Out!"

Killer Red yelled as he released a red stream of energy. He yelled as the rangers were taking the hit. The cockpits were shaking as the rangers held on for dear life.

"We got to do our best!" said Violet.

"Uh, no shit," said Beck, pressing a button, "Night Slash!"

The Bandstand Ultrazord dissipated into shadows and cut across Killer Red. Killer Red yelled as he was slashed constantly. The Bandstand Ultrazord then kicked him in the face. Killer Red turned around as his body began to glow bright red.

"Take this!" he yelled.

A red beam came out of his body. The intensity was hurting the Ultrazord. The rangers held on for dear life as they felt the massive shaking.

"Power level failing," said Cam.

"Shit," said Owen, "How long can we withstand this?"

"Violet," said Beck, "Can we use Assist Power?"

Violet nodded, trying to hold on, "Yeah. But, I'm going to need all of our powers to do it."

"Right," said the rangers, giving their jewels toward Violet. Violet pressed a couple of buttons. Seven keys popped up as she placed the jewels inside them.

"Assist Power," said Violet, pressing a button.

Suddenly, a golden aura surrounded the Ultrazord. Killer Red watched as a blast of white light came out of the Ultrazord, hitting Killer Red. The rangers took a deep sigh as they saw the deep marks on Killer Red's body, "No… I can't die! I won't allow it!"

"Let's do this," said Beck, "The finisher!"

"Bandstand Ultrazord, Symphonic Destruction!"

Instantly, the Bandstand Ultrazord released the seven music spirits. Kricketune used X-Scissor on Killer Red, while Beedrill used Twineedle. Getting hurt from that, Chatot used Wing Attack and Politoed used Hydro Pump. Gardevoir used Psybeam while Chimeco used Hyper Beam on Killer Red. Killer Red, after being hurt then turns to see Mismagius slash him across the face. Finally, the Bandstand Ultrazord took out its Bandstand Guitar, this time with a dark purple blade. The blade crushed down on Killer Red as he landed on the ground. Upon explosion, a purple wave came out of it as the Bandstand Ultrazord completed its job.

* * *

The smoke cleared as the rangers ran over the edge. There, Don Karlsson's face was shown with parts of Killer Red shown.

"Don…," said Sandra, "Hang in there."

Don looked at Sandra, "Rangerz band… what are you doing here?"

Sandra turned around, "Don… um, it's a very long story."

"What?" asked Beck, "Just tell him the truth."

Sandra looked at Beck and then at Sandra. Don looked at Sandra, "The meteor that hit… I felt something control me… something evil… a demonish figure corrupted my body… it killed me."

With that said, his eyes closed and he fell limp to his side. The rangers, upset, looked at the dead corpse.

"Oh man," said Jason, "What are we going to do with his body?"

Beck sighed, "The noble thing to do. Throw him in the sea."

The rangers nodded as they grabbed Don's body. With one heave, Killer Red was thrown in the water. A massive explosion of water occurred. Fiona then looked around, and found a red rose.

"This is for Don. He didn't deserve to die nor become evil for Metallica's sake," said Fiona, smelling the rose. She threw the rose into the sea, floating with his body. The rangers decide to head back to the RV. Violet smiled a little bit because of the Sky Pillar still standing with the other four torches.

* * *

Scream Mountain…

"Killer Red..," said Soundwave, "No…"

"What?" asked Metallica.

Soundwave turned to Metallica, "Killer Red has been eliminated sir."

Metallica gasped. He stretched his hands out. In a loud roar, purple bolts of energy came from his hands as he screamed out loud.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rangers headed toward Pacificdalog Town in there awesome Rangerz RV…

"Oh boy," said Beck, "Something I didn't like doing. Throwing a body into the sea. I wonder what's going to become of Kriker and Soundwave after this point."

"They could be human too," said Cam.

"Wait a minute," said Jason. He then turned to the others as he looked at the ocean. He was rubbing his chin and then sighed, "Is it possible that the other two members are human as well?"

"What do you mean?" asked Josh, looking up, "Unless…"

"Terry and Gerrard play a role in this. The question is who is Kriker and Soundwave's true identity?" asked Cam.

"Indeed. Getting back to Terry and Gerrard, though," said Violet, "It now makes sense. Because the meteorite did hit right where we were that night, which means they couldn't have gone too far after their concert."

"It wasn't a concert. It was noise," said Jason.

"This is just getting better and better," said Fiona.

The rangers look out toward the ocean as the sun was hitting the waves, giving off a beautiful reflection. The clouds were bright pink and purple, summoning the sunset, transitioning the day to night as the rangers continued their battle to restore peace on to the planet.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Beck: That was tough…**

**Sandra: No way…**

**Beck: What?**

**Cam: Hurricane Marina**

**Soundwave: You should be destroyed.**

**Fiona: Try me. **

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 47: Viva La Vida**

**Violet: Time to take out the trash!**

* * *

A/N: So, five chapters to go. And you are probably wondering how this fanfic is going to end? Well, you will be surprised. But, can't tell you yet because I don't want to spill the beans… but I hope you will be able to enjoy the rest. I'm signing off!


	47. Viva La Vida

A/N: Here's Chapter 47… getting down to the wire… and hopefully some awesome stuff… here we go!

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_Their adventures continue as they head toward Mossdeep City. Upon arrival, they were asked to be involved in the TV Show: Silent Library, which turned to be a trap for the rangers. Owen had to face Kriker, because Metallica's plan was to isolate Owen for he was the key to the music spirits. But, what will become of the plan? Success! Owen, Beck, and Fiona were then sent toward the Shoal Cave. The rangers unable to morph, tried to defend the entrance. However, Beck was mortally injured and Metallica destroys the Shoal Cave! Violet decides to use the Turbo Zords in order to excavate with help of former rangers: Danny, Jack, Jenna, and Matt. However, they had to fight a large Killer Red while the rangers find the band members. Learning, they find out about the secrets to their source and begin to set sail for Sootopolis Island. However, Kriker intercepts them. Owen however gets into the Cave of Origin and meets Clotho, who gives him access to the extraordinary powers that were lost. The rangers restored their powers and combined using the Bandstand Ultrazord, the final combination in destroying the last monster of the Scream Empire. What's to come next? Well, the rangers decide to take a pit stop at the Sky Pillar. There, Beck and the other rangers look back on their past, yet crazy adventures as a band and how they were all brought together as a family and what they learned from it. The question is: can their beautiful, yet kickass ensemble destroy a whole hoard of metallic creatures? Well, the test came when Killer Red fights Beck. The rangers fought at the Sky Pillar while the rangers learn of the true identity of Killer Red. The rangers had no choice but to destroy Don Karlsson and send him to the ocean. What will become of the other two villains, Megadeth and of course, Metallica? That comes up next on Poké Rangers Bandstand!_

* * *

"I'm so sleepy," said Sandra, staying in her bed.

"Come on," said Violet, "Up."

Sandra shook her head, "No."

Violet sighed as she went to tug her arm. Sandra looked at her as she screamed from ear to ear. Violet yelled as she landed on the ground.

"I love… SLEEP!" yelled Sandra, "How far are we to Pacificdalog Town?"

"About ten minutes," said Violet.

"Great...," said Sandra, pulling out of bed in a groan. She walked toward the bathroom, with her clothes on her back. She was wearing a green emerald nightgown with Scyther slippers. As she closed the door behind her, Violet sighed as she walked toward the kitchen where the other rangers were.

"Sandra sleeping?" asked Beck.

"She just got up," said Violet.

"She needed sleep," said Josh, "Too much stress for her when it came to saving the world."

"Chilax," said Cam, "That's Sandra for you. She's too much."

Fiona turned around, looking at the Black Bandstand Ranger, "And you have a crush on her."

Cam turned toward Fiona. His cheeks were bright red as he started laughing in embarrassment, "No… not like you and Beck."

Fiona's face turned bright red as she looked at Beck. She then turned toward Cam, "You… MIND YOUR BUSINESS."

"No," said Cam, "I don't want to."

Sandra suddenly walked out of the bathroom, "By the way, Pacificdalog Town is on the port side."

"Yay, Pacificdalog Town," said Fiona.

The rangers finally made it to the island of Pacificdalog. The island was small, but it was a beautiful place for a resort. Jason decided to park the ship at the edge of the docks. The rangers decided to get up and walk toward the town, seeing as it was on an island all by itself. As Sandra walked outside upon hitting the docks, she was surprised.

"Hmm… isn't there usually electricity in this place?" asked Sandra.

"Should be," said Violet, "They usually have a super generator."

"Hmm…," said Jason, "Well, let's walk over."

Suddenly, the rangers turned to see a little kid walking up to them. He had dirty-blonde hair with a couple of teeth. He was a toddler, supposedly. He wore a red t-shirt with black shorts.

"Hey," said Beck, "You want our autographs?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling.

Beck smiled as he took out a black marker. The blonde haired kid took out a piece of paper. Beck smiled as he kept signing. Giving the paper back, the kid smiled, "Thanks!"

"Nate!"

Nate, the little kid, turned around. The rangers looked up to see a man wearing a suit and tie with a purple shirt in the jacket. He had dirty brown hair, looking at the rangers.

"May I help you?" asked Nate's father.

"We were just signing autographs," said Beck.

"Well, maybe you guys didn't get the memo. Pacificdalog Town is off limits to visitors due to the power outages in the area," he said, "Our lighthouse had been off for the past four days. The only ones allowed here are the food suppliers and delivery boats. No tourists or celebrities."

Violet looked at him, "Uh, excuse me, that doesn't make any sense?"

"Get out of the island," said the father.

"Daddy," said Nate.

"Nate, shut up. This isn't your business," he said.

Beck looked at the guy, "Wow, how rude. He doesn't know better. You could've been at least nicer to how you say things."

"Look," he said, "I'm not in the mood. You guys get the hell out of here before I call Officer Jenny."

Violet stepped forward as she took out her pocket. Nate's father gasped as she took out her badge, "And I'm a member of the Hoenn Region Police… and assistant sheriff of Slateport… and their bodyguard… I don't know what's going on but we are going to investigate."

"Really?" he asked, "On who's jurisdiction?"

Amy smiled, "We can get one right now. Why do you not want us here? We aren't committing a crime? There's a catch to this."

"Well, you shouldn't know," he said.

"This is getting ridiculous," said Josh, "Honestly? Over a power outage? Let's get back to the RV. It's obvious that these people aren't really welcoming as they seem."

Josh stormed back into the RV. The others also did the same thing, giving angry expressions to the man, yet smiling at Nate as they were about to head into their vehicle. As they took off, they decided to head south and stay in the water away from Pacificdalog Town.

"He's an idiot," said Beck.

"Hmm… he seemed tense," said Morris.

"No," said Amy, "Terrified."

"Should we head back?" asked Fiona.

"Well," said Beck.

"I don't know," said Amy.

Violet sighed, "I don't like this feeling. I feel some type of problem that could escalate. Let's just head back and hope it's not a power failure."

Jason nodded, "Fasten your seat belts."

* * *

**Beck: **Hey y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose with Megadeth and Metallica behind)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The seven rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Princess Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Owen stands up in the middle with his double-bass guitar. He jumps and plays wildly on the guitar. "Owen Williams- Dark Musician Knight" created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(Beck transforms into Battlizer mode)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use Rockstar Power)_

_(The Bandstand Ultrazord is formed)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)

* * *

_Chapter 47: Viva La Vida_

* * *

"Dad, why?" asked Nate.

"You know why," his father said.

The two of them were standing in their house. They looked out the window. Roadsters had guns walking along the streets of the town. The quietness inside their home was then broken when the door crashed in their house. The Roadsters were coming up the stairs as they grabbed Nate.

"Daddy!" he yelled.

"Nate!" he yelled, turning to see Soundwave.

"He's coming with us," said Soundwave, "Give us the access code to the nuclear rods you have underneath."

"No," he said, "I can't."

"Look," said Soundwave, "I am usually a gentle person. If you don't give me the code within 24 hours, I am turning up the volume on your kid. His ears will bleed and he will have to face death."

Nate started tearing up, "Daddy, help me."

His father was looking at him. Nate and Soundwave quickly left with the others. He sighed, "No… I can't believe this."

* * *

The Rangerz RV parked back at the town an hour later. They decided that there's a scheme going on, so it was time to investigate. The seven rangers decided to walk on the port, looking for clues.

"There's a catch to why…," said Violet, "We should look for clues."

Beck sighed, rolling his eyes. He pointed at the street. The rangers turned around, gasping as they jumped into the water. The Roadster was walking toward the dock. He looked around and shook his head. Walking back, Beck jumped up out of the water and got on the dock, helping the others get up.

"Roadsters, here?" asked Fiona, "Why are they here on this small island? There's nothing here."

Suddenly, there was a tapping sound. The rangers could hear the echoes. The rangers turned around as they tried to pinpoint the source.

"Cam, can Chatot identify the pitch?" asked Beck.

"Let's see," said Cam, "Chatot, ready?"

"_About time you talked to me, of course," _said Chatot. As Cam placed the black jewel in the Metronome Morpher, black soundwaves came out of his morpher. As it hit a section, there was no noise. As he moved to the right, the waves turned bright red with a tiny sheering, beeping sound.

"There!" said Cam.

The Bandstand Rangers hopped down and headed straight toward a house. It was a cement house with a blue roof. The rangers noticed the door broken into. As they climbed on the stairs, they noticed Nate's father who had a Megaphone and a broomstick at the window.

"So, you returned?" he asked.

"Well," said Violet, "We saw Roadsters… Scream's forces, so want to explain what's going on?"

He sighed as he sat down, "I'm Cal Hansen. I work for Pacific Electric and we have our own generator that… has nuclear rods… and Soundwave demands the access codes. I know that they will be up to no good. And they kidnapped Nate."

Sandra turned around, "We got to get him back."

"But, we don't know where to start," said Beck.

"Honestly, Beck?" asked Sandra.

"Yeah, honestly," said Beck, "We can't do anything unless we know who, what, where, when, why and a plan."

"Yay, plans," said Sandra, sarcastically, "How are we going to do this?"

"Don't know," said Beck.

"Oh, when there's a will, there's a way," said Josh, "Let's do it."

"How?" asked Fiona, "We can't do like one of those things Violet talked about."

"What? An APB?" asked Violet.

Fiona nodded, "Yep. That's what it was called."

Sandra sighed as she looked at Violet. She then turned to the others, "What if we… no… it's too risky."

"Sandra, anything is crucial," said Beck.

"Why don't we dress up as Roadsters and be like those little Stormtroopers on Star Wars?" asked Sandra, "If we can sneak in, we can go undetected and grab Nate. It's simple, it's effective."

"And it's hard to fit into a Roadster outfit," said Beck.

"Not… if we speak to Amy?" asked Sandra.

* * *

Five seconds later….

Amy sighed as the seven rangers were standing together. In Amy's hands, there was a black gun like device that had a million buttons on it… well, more like 30, but still she didn't like Sandra's idea as she turned to them.

"You do realize that these are just holographic suits right?" asked Amy, "And they will only last for about 3 hours?"

"As long as we don't make a scene," said Beck.

Amy sighed, pressing the button. The rangers closed their eyes as a green beam came out of her gun and on to the rangers. The rangers then began to glow bright green. A Roadster suit digitized on each one of them as the rangers turned toward Amy.

"Now," said Fiona, "Are we able to be detected?"

"Nope," said Amy, "You are excellent. Be careful. I never tested this."

Beck nodded, "Let's go."

The seven rangers nodded as they walked out into the middle of town. Walking, they noticed the Roadsters nodding their heads. The rangers, trying to blend in, did the same motion as they were walking in the middle of town. Beck turned around as he saw Soundwave walk up to them.

"You!" yelled Soundwave, "I need you to go watch the kid. You six are going to grab the access code from that man so I can get my nuclear rods!"

The rangers nodded. Sandra, the fourth Roadster in the group, walked with the other Roadsters while Soundwave and the others walked toward the group.

* * *

Five minutes later…

Cal was looking outside the window to see Soundwave barge into the house. He screamed green waves as Cal landed on the ground. Soundwave grabbed him by the collar, "Give me the access codes!"

"Please… don't hurt my son," he said.

"I will if you don't," he said, "Now, give it to me. Roadsters!"

Owen nodded as he walked up, grabbing Cal by the neck. Cal turned around, seeing the Roadster. The Roadster gave him an eyewink. Cal nodded, "I will. It's in my desk drawer on the left hand side."

Soundwave pointed at the Roadster next to him, who was Fiona. She walked over to the desk and pulled it out. Instantly, it was a blue piece of paper with the codes written on it.

"Perfect, you are coming with me," he said.

Grabbing Cal, Soundwave and his "soldiers" left the house with the code in Soundwave's hands. He laughed as he walked out of the house, heading toward the plant.

"Metallica is going to be a very happy person when he sees this," he said.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

The Roadsters were lined up along the fence. Behind the fence was a massive power plant. The fence opened as Soundwave and the others walked inside. There, Cal and the "Roadsters" were walking together with Soundwave leaving the way. Soundwave laughed as he looked at the place. The windows were covered with yellow nuclear aura with metallic doors all over the place. He laughed, knowing that Hoenn is going to be destroyed in a matter of days.

"This is purely awesome," he said, "Now, where's Nate and the other Roadster?"

Suddenly, the Roadster in front of Soundwave grabbed Nate by the hand and put a black laser pistol toward his head. Cal looked at him, "Please… don't kill my son!"

As Soundwave walked over toward Cal, he pushed Cal away as he went to access the code. The code was basically a coded pad that was on a metallic door. As he pressed enter, Soundwave laughed as he saw the ten million nuclear rods that were in place.

"Good," he said, "Now, to take a few. Shoot the kid and the father."

Cal rushed over toward Nate. Nate yelled as he rushed over toward him. The seven Roadsters took out their pistols and aimed at them. Soundwave walked out of the room.

"Well," he said, "Shoot them!"

Suddenly, after a pause of one minute, the seven rangers aimed their pistols and pulled the triggers. Soundwave yelled as the nuclear rods landed on the ground, no breakage. Soundwave turned to them, "You are traitors to scream."

"Uh," said one of the Roadsters, "You mean enemies?"

"What?" asked Soundwave.

Suddenly, one of the Roadsters took out a black watch. Pressing the button, a green aura surrounded the rangers as they materialized out of their holographic forms.

"Poké Rangers, how?" asked Soundwave.

"Simple," said Sandra, "We had to get the access code and save Nate from being destroyed. Courtesy of me and another source, we became real-like Roadsters. We were only temporary holograms which were easily unnoticeable. And since this was pulled off with awesomeness, it worked big time. And now we can put the rods back in and seal it shut."

"What?" asked Soundwave.

Suddenly, the rangers heard a beeping noise from their Metronome Morphers. Beck turned it on, "Yeah, what's up?"

"The Hoenn Weather Service has issued a Hurricane Warning in Pacificdalog Town. It's a Category 5. We need to stop Soundwave before the hurricane hits the town."

"Alright," said Cam, entering in, "You guys get to safety. We'll try to warn the townspeople."

"Alright, Soundwave. Now, that time is of the essence, you have two options," said Beck, "Leave or die, your option. You can suffer the same fate as Killer Red."

"I won't allow this, Roadsters get them!"

Sandra turned to Cal and Nate, "You better get the townspeople to evacuate immediately."

"Will do," said Cal, "There's an alarm system. I'm going to need cover."

"We'll cover you," said Owen.

Beck nodded, "Music spirits, ready?"

"_Ready," _they yelled.

"Music spirits, set! Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Transformed into their suits, the rangers struck their battle poses. The Roadsters kept coming toward them, like wildfire.

"Now," said Beck, "Let's finish them."

"Agreed," said Owen.

He dashed over toward the group and took out his Notation Saber. He blocked the attacks and then cut one across his chest. He then jumped up and kicked three of them in the stomach. He threw one of them toward the fence, which caused an electrocution of the grunt. He landed on the ground, dead. Beck laughed as he continued fighting the rest of the grunts. He then took out his Drum Stick Swords and cut them across. Owen then decided to take out his Double Bass Shooter. Charging it, multiple blasts came out, causing the Roadsters to fall on the floor, landing on the ground, dead.

Next, Cam and Fiona jumped over and took out their Guitar Blaster and Bass Shooter.

"Shall we?" asked Cam.

"I thought you would never ask," said Fiona.

Supercharging their instrument-type weapons, a black and yellow blast came from their weapons, destroying the Roadsters instantly. Fiona and Cam smiled as they clapped in response.

While that was going on, Josh and Violet were kicking and punching them in the stomach. Josh took out his Chime Daggers and threw one toward the creature. Violet jumped up and took out her Serene Blaster. Pulling the trigger, a white glow came out of the Serene Blaster, piercing the Roadster. Violet then swung a kick at the Roadster, causing the Roadster to fly and land on the ground. She then looked at Josh who was throwing both daggers. As the Roadster went to cut him, Violet took out her blaster and shot the Roadster.

"Thank you," he said.

Violet nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sandra was cutting the Roadsters, making a pathway to get to the alarm system. As Nate and Cal ran up the stairs, Soundwave followed them. Climbing, Sandra could see the dark skies forming with lightning bolts on either side. A funnel was appearing in the water, heading toward the town. As they got to the green house on top of the control room, Cal quickly ran over to the control center and pressed a red button. Instantly, the alarm went off. The people rushed out of their homes as they either swam to escape or got on mini boats and started taking off.

"Good," said Sandra, looking at the storm, "Now, let's go."

"Not so fast."

Sandra turned around. Soundwave barged into the control room. His breath was heavy. Cal and Nate looked at each other as Sandra clenched her fists, "RUN!"

Cal and Nate nodded as they ran out of the control room. Soundwave took out his megaphone, "So, how does it feel to be stuck in a room with a villain?"

"To be honest with you, I don't have time for your lecture on how much pain and misery there's going to be because let me tell you… I don't care," she said.

Suddenly, Soundwave yelled as he charged forward. Sandra flipped over and landed behind him. Turning around, she stood ready to fight. She took out her Notation Saber and struck. Soundwave ducked and punched Sandra in the stomach. Sandra landed on the ground and kicked Soundwave in the stomach. Soundwave released a roar from his megaphone. Sandra flew backwards as she flew through the glass window. Sandra held on for dear life as she tried to get back up. However, Soundwave's foot was crushing her hand.

"Say goodbye," he said.

"Serenade Wave!" yelled Sandra, taking out her Notation Saber, causing green energy to come out of her sword. Soundwave yelled as he landed on the ground in the control room. Getting up, Sandra took out her icicle crystal and Metronome Morpher.

"Rockstar Power, unleash!"

Transforming into her upgraded form, a green aura surrounded her as she began to form her finisher with her hands.

"Hydro Cannon!"

With one thrust, a blast of water came out of her hands as Soundwave took the hit. Next, she took out her Notation Saber. A green aura was shining as she cut Soundwave's stomach. Soundwave yelled as he landed on the ground. He felt some cold things happening as he felt the blood.

"I knew it," said Sandra, "You're human."

Soundwave looked up, "Wow, lucky guess. Sandra… too bad the human is dead."

"Who were you?" asked Sandra.

"T… T… Terry Nightwig," he said, "Just like Killer Red and Don. I also was able to control and destroy Terry. His body was useful for me to armorize it… however, you are too late… we already got one nuclear rod. The Roadster… just gave it to Metallica… so, you lose."

Suddenly, a roaring train sound occurred as the funnel was coming toward him. Sandra gasped as she went to escape through the other door. However, it was locked. Soundwave laughed as he looked at her, "Sandra, you definitely lived your life. Too bad though that I have to suffer and not you. I hope Metallica avenges me."

Suddenly, as the train sound got louder, Soundwave laughed as he was thrown out of the window and into the funnel. Sandra quickly took out her Notation Saber and cut the door open. She headed down the stairs, getting away from the funnel. As she got into the reactor room, there was a table to duck underneath, doing that, the hurricane came across them for a good five minutes. As the train sound diminished, Sandra was able to walk back into town. Sandra was soaking wet from the massive drench she got from the hurricane as she kept walking.

"Whew," she said, "However, Terry didn't deserve to die."

"Sandra!"

Sandra turned around. Cal and Nate walked over to Sandra. Cal smiled, shaking his hand, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Cal.

"You are my hero now," said Nate.

"Aw," said Sandra, "Thanks."

Suddenly, she heard the horn honking. Turning around, it was the Rangerz RV. Beck and Fiona popped out.

"Sandra, you aren't going to stay are you?" asked Beck.

"Yeah," said Fiona.

"I'm coming," said Sandra, turning to them. The two: both father and son waved as Sandra walked toward the Rangerz RV. As she waved her goodbyes, the rangers were heading further east.

"So," said Beck, "We failed getting the nuclear rods."

"At least, there is good news," said Sandra.

Instantly, everyone shut up. Sandra sighed, "Soundwave died in the hurricane. He revealed himself to be Terry Nightwig."

"Which means… Kriker is Gerrard?" asked Cam.

Beck nodded, "Damn. Well, where can we go next?"

"Simple," said Morris, "Ever Grande City."

"Good," said Beck, "To Ever Grande City."

* * *

_Lyrics are by Coldplay_

**I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own**

**I used to roll the dice**  
**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**  
**Listen as the crowd would sing**  
**"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"**

**One minute I held the key**  
**Next the walls were closed on me**  
**And I discovered that my castles stand**  
**Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand**

**I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing**  
**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**  
**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**  
**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can't explain**  
**Once you go there was never**  
**Never an honest word**  
**And that was when I ruled the world**

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Beck: Ever Grande City… the place of awesomeness.**

**Fiona: Yeah… why is he here?**

**Kriker: You WILL pay dearly for this.**

**Sandra: What does he mean by that?**

**Fiona: I'm scared…**

**Beck: So am I…**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 48: My Immortal**

**Josh: Let's send this guy to his death!**

* * *

And now… another Poké Rangers Samurai Ranger Promo… with only three more promos to go, it's time to show the Blue Samurai Ranger.

**Turner Wolfe: Blue Samurai Ranger**

Trained by Juan and Wallace of the Sootopolis Gym, Turner has learned the power of discipline, artistry and the power of water moves as he becomes a swift, awesome samurai.

However, there is one thing he does like: Food being cooked right.

Leona: Here, I made you food.

Turner: Thanks, Leona. (opens the package and looks at her)… Uh….

Leona: Is it good?

Turner: (stabs a fork in burnt biscuits and puts it in his mouth) Oh… yeah!

As Leona turns away, Turner starts dumping the food behind him in the bushes.

**Catch Poké Rangers Samurai!**

**Season Premiere Friday, August 12****th**** on FanFiction**


	48. My Immortal

A/N: Here's Chapter 48… whew…

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_Owen, Beck, and Fiona were sent toward the Shoal Cave. The rangers, unable to morph, tried to defend the entrance. However, Beck was mortally injured and Metallica destroys the Shoal Cave! Violet decides to use the Turbo Zords in order to excavate with help of former rangers: Danny, Jack, Jenna, and Matt. However, they had to fight a large Sharpedo-Bot while the rangers find the band members. Learning, they find out about the secrets to their source and begin to set sail for Sootopolis Island. However, Kriker intercepts them. Owen however gets into the Cave of Origin and meets Clotho, who gives him access to the extraordinary powers that were lost. The rangers restored their powers and combined using the Bandstand Ultrazord, the final combination in destroying the last monster of the Scream Empire. What's to come next? Well, the rangers decide to take a pit stop at the Sky Pillar. There, Beck and the other rangers look back on their past, yet crazy adventures as a band and how they were all brought together as a family and what they learned from it. The question is: can their beautiful, yet kickass ensemble destroy a whole hoard of metallic creatures? Well, the test came when Sharpedo-Bot fights Beck. The rangers fought at the Sky Pillar while the rangers learn of the true identity of Killer Red. The rangers had no choice but to destroy Don Karlsson and send him to the ocean. In addition, they arrive in Pacificdalog Town. In Pacificdalog Town, they meet the boss of the power plant, who apparently is forced to help getting the nuclear rods. Even though the town was saved and Soundwave was destroyed, the nuclear rods were then taken by the remaining Roadsters… now, where are we going with this? Find out, next!_

* * *

Scream Mountain…

Metallica and Megadeth were happy to be underneath. The pipes were full of nuclear power. And for the Roadsters, who were wearing yellow hard hats and green stripes on their hats, it was going to be awesome.

"So," said Metallica, "Who's ready?"

"We aren't ready to test yet," said Megadeth.

One of the Roadsters walked toward Megadeth with a plan. Megadeth giggled as she looked at them, "Why, honey. Look, it's the map of the bomb you were going to make."

"And it's only 75 percent complete?" asked Metallica, "Where is Kriker?"

"Over here, boss," said Kriker, walking toward him.

"Kriker, I need one more thing. The explosives… you have the materials… you need the explosives," said Metallica.

"Why?" asked Kriker.

"Well, we can't just light a fire to a nuclear rod. Go steal some explosives," said Metallica.

"Where?" asked Kriker.

"Ever Grande Victory Base… right next to Victory Road," said Megadeth.

Kriker nodded, "I'll get your explosives."

* * *

**Beck: **Hey y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose with Megadeth and Metallica behind)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The seven rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Princess Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Owen stands up in the middle with his double-bass guitar. He jumps and plays wildly on the guitar. "Owen Williams- Dark Musician Knight" created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(Beck transforms into Battlizer mode)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use Rockstar Power)_

_(The Bandstand Ultrazord is formed)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)

* * *

_Chapter 48: My Immortal_

* * *

"So, with Killer Red and Soundwave gone that leaves Kriker," said Amy, "And I'm guessing he's human too?"

"Yeah," said Josh, "Gerrard is his name."

"Like Gerrard Butler?" asked Sandra.

"No," said Josh, looking at Sandra, "Not him. Gerrard Caine."

Sandra sighed, "Whoops."

Josh sighed, "And for once I am not being goofy here."

Amy sighed as they were all sitting together around the table. The rangers were quietly in thought. However, Fiona turned her head toward Amy, "Amy, I have a question…"

"Speak," said Amy.

Fiona sighed, "I know we have defeated monsters in the past. But, when Killer Red and Soundwave were defeated, I felt really… upset. Was there another way to save them?"

There was a long moment of silence. Instantly, Amy shook her head, "Fiona… we can't save them… I analyzed it."

Fiona stood there in shock. Cam turned to Fiona in response, ready to say something. However, Fiona turned toward Amy, "Well?"

"There are a ton of hazardous metallic alloys that both Killer Red and Soundwave had in their bodies. The metallic alloys have poisoned them to the point of where they can't even be human. The metal kills the human cells. Anything human… is gone," said Amy.

Fiona shook her head, "No… that's not possible."

"Amy's sometimes accurate," said Beck.

Fiona turned around and looked at Beck, "Beck, being a human is more than just biology."

Before the rangers could say anything, Fiona stood up immediately with her hands pressed on the table, "Guys, you know what makes us humans?"

The rangers shook their heads. Immediately, Fiona turned around, "EMOTION AND SPIRIT!"

The rangers looked at each other. They were astounded by Fiona's attitude. She walked toward the bedrooms and slammed the door. Beck turned around, looking at Amy.

"I'm surprised she said something like that," said Amy.

"I think it's just the Rayquazian kicking inside her," said Josh.

Suddenly, a smack came across Josh's face. Josh turned around to see Sandra with her hand already across.

"Sorry," said Josh.

"I don't think that's going to cut it," said Sandra.

Beck sighed. He got up from the table and started walking toward the bedrooms. Walking toward one of them, he could see Fiona laying down looking at the ceiling. She was throwing an empty Poké Ball in the air and then catching it. She was shaking her head as she looked at Beck. Beck walked inside, closing the door.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," said Fiona.

"Are you okay?" asked Beck.

"That's a stupid question," said Fiona.

Beck sighed as he sat next to her. Fiona turned around as Beck was looking at her in the most sincere way possible, "So…"

"Don't try it," said Fiona, throwing the Poké Ball in the air, "Nothing is going to change my decision."

"I never said anything about changing your mind," said Beck.

Fiona turned around. Beck nodded, "What I wanted to say was… why you think he has potential?"

"Because human emotion is what makes us human… not just science. I understand what she is trying to point out, but humans are more than just blood, brains and organ systems," said Fiona.

"Is that what you really believe?" asked Beck.

Fiona nodded, "Yes. I know that for a fact. Otherwise, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Beck looked at her, "Fiona, but you also got to remember something too. And this is from me personally."

Fiona looked up at him. Beck started heading back toward the door, afraid that what he might say might upset her even more, "Fiona, sometimes people can't be saved."

Fiona looked at him, "What?"

"Sometimes, we can't save everybody. Killer Red and Soundwave… or at least Terry and Don… they couldn't be saved. What could we have done?" asked Beck.

Fiona stood there, saying nothing. Beck turned to the door and opened the door, heading out of the room. As he closed the door, Fiona looked at the window. A tear was forming from her eye as she looked.

"I never realized that," she said, "Maybe…"

She turned her radio on. Placing the iPod touch in her little radio insert, she began to press play. She closed her eyes as she looked at the iPod playing "My Immortal" by Evanesance.

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I just wish that you would just leave**_

_**Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time could not erase**_

_**When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have… all of me**_

As she turned the radio louder, she took out her little diary and began to look through the pictures of her memories from cover to cover. Some were smiling and some were sad photos.

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating life**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts **_

_**My once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time could not erase**_

_**When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have… all of me**_

Fiona put her head against the wall as she looked at the photo. A picture of her and Beck was in the page. She kept thinking about those dreams she had of her and Beck that she never mentioned to anyone but herself in the diary.

_**I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along…**_

_**Instrument Solo**_

Fiona started tearing up as she threw the book across the room.

_**When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have… all of me**_

The door opened up. Fiona turned around as she saw Beck, wondering what was going on. Sitting on the bed next to her, Fiona literally cried on his shoulder. Beck hugged her back tightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Fiona looked up. Beck rubbed the tears from her eyes. Fiona sighed as she looked at him, "Beck… I am scared of what happens now."

"So am I," said Beck.

Fiona turned to him, "I never…"

Beck looked at her, "What?"

Fiona sighed, "I never told you… I developed a crush on you."

Beck looked at her. His face was red as a tomato. Sure, there were jokes around the whole situation. But, from what he could see, the yellow ranger was plain cold serious.

"And… I wasn't sure if I was ready to say that," she said, "But, since we are getting to the wire, you needed to know. I am afraid we might not be lucky. We might die in Metallica's army battle."

"Don't say that," said Beck, "I won't allow that."

Fiona turned around. Her face was looking at Beck's. Beck turned to her, responding as she was hugged and kissed on the cheek. Fiona then looked at Beck as he released the hug. Slowly, they kissed on the lips. It went from a soft kiss to a passionate kiss.

"Now, you know," said Fiona.

"Who knew I would fall in love with a princess?" asked Beck, smiling.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a doorbell. Beck and Violet got out of the room and walked toward the front where Jason and Morris were. They were on Ever Grande Island.

"Great timing," said Jason, "Here we are."

"And look," said Amy, "Kriker!"

The rangers turned around. They noticed Kriker with the Roadsters heading toward Victory Road.

"What are they up to this time?" asked Owen.

"Well, let's not think about it. Let's go," said Beck.

"Be careful," said Amy.

The seven rangers stood together with their Metronome Morphers in their hand, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

* * *

Transforming into their suits, the RV pulled up on the beach. Beck, Cam, Sandra, Josh, and Fiona took their Band Bikes while Owen and Violet got into the Serene Rover. The six cars drove out as fast and quickly as possible.

"This is awesome," said Kriker, "Keep searching for them."

The Roadsters nodded as they were running around, looking for them. He laughed as he was looking at the army. They were tied up in groups of five with heavily tight rope around their bodies. The Roadsters began destroying computers and objects as they began continuing their search.

"We need those explosives to start this war," said Kriker.

"Well," a voice said, "Your wonderful plan is going to be put on hold."

Kriker turned around. He saw the seven rangers standing together.

"Not again," he said.

"Well," said Josh, "We know who you really are. Gerrard Butler, am I not mistaken?"

"True. But, he's dead to me. So, what's the point?" he asked.

"Well, we are going to make sure you don't destroy this planet anymore," said Sandra.

Fiona nodded as she turned to Beck, "Beck, let's go!"

Beck nodded, "Okay!"

"The serious spiritual drummer, Red Bandstand Ranger!"

"The amazing spiritual guitarist, Black Bandstand Ranger!"

"The handsome spiritual keyboardist, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"

"The beautiful spiritual vocalist, Green Bandstand Ranger!"

"The hopeful spiritual bassist, Yellow Bandstand Ranger!"

"The graceful spiritual sensation, White Bandstand Ranger!"

"The master of musical courage, Dark Musician Knight!"

"Rangers of peace and harmony… power of the music spirits," said the rangers, "Poké Rangers Bandstand."

The rangers turned around as they looked at Kriker. Kriker waved his hand at the Roadsters. The Roadsters started running.

"Attack Formation!" yelled Beck.

Quickly, Owen and Violet stretched out their morphers to reveal their weapons.

"Double Bass Shooter!"

"Serene Blaster!"

Purple and white beams started shooting the Roadsters. Meanwhile, the Bandstand Rangers took out their Notation Sabers and started cutting the ropes. The army began to leave as the rangers were fighting the Roadsters across the computers.

Sandra blocked two of them. She slaughtered three of them in the face. She then did a cartwheel and flip toward the Roadster in front of her, cutting across his chest. She then stretched out her green saber.

"Notation Saber: Serenade Wave!"

Smacking her saber, the wave came across and slashed the Roadsters in front of her.

* * *

Cam did flips forward and cut across the Roadsters chest cavity. He then jumped up and threw his saber at one of them. Withdrawing the blade, he cut across the Roadsters that came from behind. His sword began to glow black as he went to do his ultimate attack.

"Notation Saber: Pitch Perfect!"

A perfect interval was played from his saber as a black beam shot at the Roadsters, causing them to fall on the ground and explode on the ground. He laughed as he turned away.

* * *

Fiona slashed two of them in the stomach. She kicked three of them in the face and then punched one in the stomach. She flipped up and cut them with her Notation Saber. Yellow sparks flew out as she cut the Roadster. As Fiona went to stab one, the Roadster next to her pushed her to the side. Fiona ducked as the blade came across. She cut one of them in the process. She kicked three of them in the stomach again as she flipped backwards. Instantly, her blade began to glow sparkly yellow.

"Notation Saber: Sonic Bash!"

Instantly, a yellow blast of energy shot the Roadsters as they fell on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Josh kept cutting across the Roadsters. He flipped and kicked one behind him. He then turned around and attacked the other Roadsters. He took out his Notation Saber and cut across the chest cavities of the Roadsters. He then jumped up and punched two of them in the stomach. Instantly, his Notation Saber began to glow bright blue.

"Notation Saber: Chimes of Glory!"

The sound of chimes from his saber appeared as a blue streak of light was flashing from the tip of his saber, causing the Roadsters to scream as they landed on the ground. Josh laughed as he put the sword behind his back, "Ha ha, suckers."

* * *

Meanwhile, Beck cut half of the Roadsters that were coming down the aisles of the computers. Swiping one, he cut two of them in surprise. He then jumped back and sliced around him, causing all of them to fall and die. He then kicked and punched one in the face as he went to fight him with his saber. The saber began to glow bright red.

"Notation Saber: Rhythm Strike!"

He struck the saber in the ground. A red explosion came from underneath the ground, causing the Roadsters to fall and land on the ground. He then took his saber and cut one more in response. He then headed toward the back room, where he was surprised to see Kriker looking around.

"Kriker!" yelled Beck.

Kriker turned around, "Go away. I am not here to play silly games."

Beck turned around, "But, you can't do this. Innocent people and Pokémon are going to get killed!"

"Ha, like I care," he said.

Beck turned around as he gripped his saber. Kriker turned around as he pressed a red button. Suddenly, there was a sudden shake. Beck looked outside the window. Instantly, a Sharpedo robot was walking on the ground. It had silver armor and red hands with rocket launchers. It kept shooting rockets at the island, causing tons of damage. The rangers also walked inside. Fiona and the others turned to see Kriker's masterpiece.

"The Sharpedo-Bot should keep you busy," he said, "Have fun."

Fiona then turned around, "No. I don't think so."

She released another Sonic Bash, hitting Kriker. Kriker yelled as the plastic explosives fell on the ground. Fiona then turned around, releasing her Beedrill Zord to the outside.

"You guys take care of it," said Fiona.

"Right," said Beck.

The six rangers dashed out of the window and took out their Metronome Morphers. Instantly, they began to glow as their zords materialized in front of them.

* * *

"Super Rockband Fusion!"

"Mismagius, Warrior Mode!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit. Gardevoir jumped up from the ground and a greenish pink light enveloped the Pokémon spirit. Suddenly, it transformed into a mysterious Gallade with pink arms instead of green and it had silver armor on her feet and arms. The Bandstand Megazord split into the five zords, surrounding Gardevoir. The Politoed split into legs and connected to Gallade's legs. The Kricketune's body split in half. The front and back connected to the Gallade's torso. The Beedrill split in half and connected to either side of Gallade's arms. The Chimeco swung around the waist of the Megazord, with its face aimed at the front. Finally, the Chatot was placed on the back of Gallade's head. The five rangers sat together in the cockpit. It was bright silver with red banners of black notes behind them.

A mystifying aura surrounded Mismagius. Mismagius began to glow bright purple as the cloak floated down, transforming into legs. Arms began to spread out as metallic armor surrounded the body parts. Three red jewels appeared on his chest and a red face mask was plastered on his face.

"Melodic Bandstand Megazord, Rock Out!"

"Shadow Warrior Zord, Rock Out!"

* * *

Kriker was looking at Fiona as he went to strike with his electric guitar. Fiona ducked as she swiped her sword back. Kriker turned around as he released blue charges. Fiona ducked as she then took out her Bass Shooter, shooting Kriker in the stomach. Kriker laughed, feeling only a ticklish spot as he grabbed his electric guitar and pulled something to the side. Like a machine gun, this guitar shot a ton of blue bolts. Fiona ducked as the bolts started shooting the computers and blowing them up in response. Smoke was clearing as Kriker kept shooting. He was laughing hysterically. Fiona started crawling from the situation. As he stopped shooting, he laughed.

"Well, princess. Are you dead?" he asked.

Fiona sighed as she looked at her Bass Shooter. She pressed a button, setting it to automatic. She took a breath.

"Here goes nothing," she said to herself. She jumped up and started shooting yellow blasting beams. Kriker dodged it as the yellow beams shot the wall. Blasts were shooting back and forth.

"You can't kill me. It's impossible. I'm immortal," he said.

"Yeah, right," she said, shooting him. Kriker yelled as he was shot in the leg. Fiona turned around as he dropped the electric guitar. Fiona withdrew her Notation Saber and with one cut, she sliced Kriker's chest. Kriker screamed as he saw gears and stuff come out of his body. Kriker then turned around as he grabbed Fiona by the neck.

"Take this, princess," he said. He yelled releasing blue sparks of energy. Fiona yelled as she took that much energy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sharpedo-Bot turned around as it released rockets from the tips of the launcher. The rangers yelled as they were shot twenty times in the chest.

"Damn," said Josh, "This is bad."

Owen turned around, "Yep. We need to do something right now. Shadow Warrior Zord, Night Slash!"

Jumping across, the Shadow Warrior Zord took out its Destiny Blade, cutting the Sharpedo-Bot. The robot started to sizzle. Instantly, the Melodic Bandstand Megazord took out its Bandstand Guitar.

"Melody Beam!" yelled Josh, pressing a button.

A white beam of melodic tunes came out of the Bandstand Guitar. An explosion came out of the Sharpedo-Bot. Sandra, looking at it, pressed a couple of buttons.

"Wow. Found its weak spot," said Sandra.

"Really?" asked Beck.

"Yep," she said, "Shall we?"

"The finisher? Yes," said Owen.

"Bandstand Ultrazord Formation!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit. Gardevoir jumped up from the ground and a greenish pink light enveloped the Pokémon spirit. Suddenly, it transformed into a mysterious Gallade with pink arms instead of green and it had silver armor on her feet and arms. The Bandstand Megazord split into the five zords, surrounding Gardevoir. The Politoed split into legs and connected to Gallade's legs. The Kricketune's body split in half. The front and back connected to the Gallade's torso. The Beedrill split in half and connected to either side of Gallade's arms. The Chimeco swung around the waist of the Megazord, with its face aimed at the front. Finally, the Chatot was placed on the back of Gallade's head. The Shadow Warrior transformed back into Mismagius. Mismagius split into pieces. The chest armor appeared on top of the Melodic Bandstand Megazord. The head appeared on top of the Melodic Bandstand Megazord. The black claws were arm guards on the sides of the Ultrazord.

"Bandstand Ultrazord, Rock Out!"

As Owen hopped in with the others, they stood ready to unleash the finisher.

"Bandstand Ultrazord, Symphonic Destruction!"

Instantly, the Bandstand Ultrazord released the seven music spirits. Kricketune used X-Scissor on Sharpedo-Bot, while Beedrill used Twineedle. Getting hurt from that, Chatot used Wing Attack and Politoed used Hydro Pump. Gardevoir used Psybeam while Chimeco used Hyper Beam on Sharpedo-Bot. Sharpedo-Bot, after being hurt then turns to see Mismagius slash it across the face. Finally, the Bandstand Ultrazord took out its Bandstand Guitar, this time with a dark purple blade. The blade crushed down on Sharpedo-Bot as it landed on the ground. Upon explosion, a purple wave came out of it as the Bandstand Ultrazord completed its job.

"Not bad team," said Beck.

"Yeah," said Cam, "Wait a minute… what about Kriker?"

* * *

Kriker was looking at Fiona. Fiona was down on the ground. Her uniform was ripped with smoke burns on either side of her suit. Kriker laughed as he looked at her. Her helmet was on the ground. She had some bloody spots on her face as well as the cuts on her body.

"Wow, out of all of them, you seem to be the weakest ranger of them all. I wonder why?" asked Kriker, "Oh yeah, because you probably are the one that thinks that I still probably have potential. Yeah, this body used to be human. Every part of me is gone."

"No… it can't be," she said, "It's not just about the biological standards. It's the emotions and feelings that make us human."

Kriker turned to her, "And how do you know that?"

"Because I know," she said.

Kriker laughed as he looked at her. Suddenly, a purple lightning bolt came down. Metallica appeared as he looked at Kriker.

"So, the rangers destroyed your robot," he said.

"No big deal," said Kriker, picking up the C-4 plastic explosives, "Since a Roadster took one nuclear rod and duplicated it. We are almost set. Now, we can start our master plan."

"Master plan?" asked Fiona, "What's that?"

Metallica laughed as he began to glow in a bright purple aura, "You'll find out eventually."

Kriker nodded as he and Metallica laughed. Suddenly, they turned around to see Beck and the others.

"What's going on?" asked Beck.

"We were just leaving," said Kriker, ready to teleport. Suddenly, Fiona threw her saber at Kriker's chest. Kriker yelled as he saw his gears explode. Metallica turned around as he saw Fiona get up from the ground.

"You aren't getting away that easily," she said.

"Try me," said Kriker, ready to release a blue lightning bolt at Fiona. Suddenly, Beck and Sandra took their sabers and gave them to Fiona. Fiona held them up like lightning inhibitors. The electric deflected back at Kriker. Kriker yelled as he felt the powerful scars on his body. Taking her Notation Saber, she put three in her hand. They were all glowing red, green, and yellow.

"Take this!" she said. She jumped up and with one strike, cut across the chest plate of Kriker. Kriker screamed as he was struck twice across the body. He landed on the ground, exploding in flames. Metallica dropped the plastic explosives as he looked at them.

"My band… gone," he said, turning to the rangers, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

As he went to attack Fiona, Beck jumped up and kicked Metallica in the face, causing him to fly back. He then picked up three of the plastic explosives and turned one of them on the floor for ten seconds.

"Have fun," he said, pressing the button and disappearing. The rangers quickly left the building as the building exploded into a million pieces.

* * *

Later that night…

"Good news," said Amy, looking at them, "Kriker is gone, which leaves Megadeth and Metallica left. Bad news is…"

"Well, a Roadster took a nuclear rod behind our backs and Metallica got the plastic explosives," said Beck.

"Does that mean?" asked Morris, "He plans to make a bomb?"

"Looks like it," said Sandra, "I don't like where this is going."

"Nor do I," said Beck.

Beck turned around as the rangers looked at each other in response.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Megadeth: This is your end rangers…**

**Amy: The Screamo Bomb?**

**Metallica: I can't wait to get rid of you.**

**Beck: How long do we have?**

**Amy: Not that long…**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 49: Lives in the Balance**

**Rangers: We won't let you win!**

* * *

A/N: Interesting chapter. Yes, I finally made Beck and Fiona kiss each other. Yeah! Now, all I need you to do is click the review button. With three chapters to go, what can happen next?


	49. Lives in the Balance

A/N: Here's Chapter 49… and this is where the ending is near…

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_Owen, Beck, and Fiona were sent toward the Shoal Cave. The rangers, unable to morph, tried to defend the entrance. However, Beck was mortally injured and Metallica destroys the Shoal Cave! Violet decides to use the Turbo Zords in order to excavate with help of former rangers: Danny, Jack, Jenna, and Matt. However, they had to fight a large Killer Red while the rangers find the band members. Learning, they find out about the secrets to their source and begin to set sail for Sootopolis Island. However, Kriker intercepts them. Owen however gets into the Cave of Origin and meets Clotho, who gives him access to the extraordinary powers that were lost. The rangers restored their powers and combined using the Bandstand Ultrazord, the final combination in destroying the last monster of the Scream Empire. What's to come next? Well, the rangers decide to take a pit stop at the Sky Pillar. There, Beck and the other rangers look back on their past, yet crazy adventures as a band and how they were all brought together as a family and what they learned from it. The question is: can their beautiful, yet kickass ensemble destroy a whole hoard of metallic creatures? Well, the test came when Killer Red fights Beck. The rangers fought at the Sky Pillar while the rangers learn of the true identity of Killer Red. The rangers had no choice but to destroy Don Karlsson and send him to the ocean. In addition, they arrive in Pacificdalog Town. In Pacificdalog Town, they meet the boss of the power plant, who apparently is forced to help getting the nuclear rods. Even though the town was saved and Soundwave was destroyed, the nuclear rods were then taken by the remaining Roadsters… now Kriker and his army have decided to go to Ever Grande City's military base and planned to steal some plastic explosives. Luckily, Fiona and the others were able to defeat Kriker but it wasn't enough to stop Metallica. What is going to happen next? Find out on Poké Rangers Bandstand!_

* * *

Scream Mountain…

"Kriker's dead?" asked Megadeth, looking at Metallica. Metallica nodded. Megadeth sighed as she turned to the wall, "Those rangers! They will pay for what they did."

"It's okay honey," said Metallica, "Once we activate the Screamo Bomb, they will be avenged. No one will ever suffer once we become rulers of the Hoenn Region… and soon the world."

"Well," said Megadeth, "Then what do we do next?"

"Simple, my dear," said Metallica, rubbing her chin, "Complete Phase 1, which is already downstairs. Kriker did more than enough framework before he was destroyed and we can finally finish the job together."

"Yay," said Megadeth, smiling.

Instantly, Megadeth and Metallica were laughing as the Roadsters were placing the plastic explosives together.

"This is amazing," he said.

"Yes, indeed," said Megadeth.

Megadeth turned around, "And I know is that Phase 1 is in play. Phase 2 is under construction."

"And what is Phase 2?" asked Metallica.

"We set Scream Mountain to Ever Grande Stadium," she said, "Come on, it will be fun."

Metallica nodded, "Good."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ever Grande City…

The Poké Rangers were walking toward the Pokémon Center. One reason was to have Fiona and Sandra's Pokémon checked up while the others decided to hang back. Meanwhile, Beck was sitting outside the Pokémon Center enjoying the view of the Hoenn waters.

"Ah," he said, smiling in response, "How awesome is this? Awesome enough."

"Enough?" asked Morris, sitting next to him, "By the way, so what's with you and Fiona?"

Beck sat there silently, "Nothing."

"Come on. You kissed," said Morris.

"But," said Beck, but Morris turned around.

"Nope. The words guilty appear all over your face. You definitely do," said Morris.

"Okay, maybe I did," said Beck.

Morris chuckled, "I knew it. Ever since I first joined up with you, you always had the hots for Fiona."

"Yep," said Beck, "Now you know."

As he punched Morris in the arm, Beck then turned around to see Sandra and Fiona sitting there, having a conversation.

"I can't believe Beck and I kissed," said Fiona.

"You and Beck kissed?" asked Sandra, turning around.

"Yep," said Fiona.

"Was there more?" asked Sandra.

Fiona shook her head, "Nope. However, I kind of liked the kiss."

Sandra then turned around, "Then, you should go out with him. Tonight!"

"Tonight?" asked Fiona, "Where?"

Sandra pointed to a little golden restaurant surrounded by bushes. Fiona's eyes lit up, "That's amazing. However, I'm not going alone… you might have to bring your crush."

Sandra laughed, "Who? Claese?"

"No… Cam," she said.

Sandra turned around, "I don't have a crush on Cam?"

Fiona laughed, "Liar."

Sandra turned around. Her face was bright red. It was red as a tomato. She then began to transform her face. Fiona shook her head, "The red is still showing."

"Damn it," she said, transforming back.

* * *

**Beck: **Hey y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose with Megadeth and Metallica behind)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The seven rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Princess Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Owen stands up in the middle with his double-bass guitar. He jumps and plays wildly on the guitar. "Owen Williams- Dark Musician Knight" created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(Beck transforms into Battlizer mode)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use Rockstar Power)_

_(The Bandstand Ultrazord is formed)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 49: Lives in the Balance_

* * *

Queen Megadeth stood there as she watched the preparations being made for the separation of Scream Mountain. While doing that, Metallica was packing up all of their things including the monster machine. The monster machine, however, was broken as he looked at it.

"How long till launch?" asked Metallica.

"10 hours," said Megadeth, "We will place Ever Grande City under our control and put a barrier around it. Then, we set the ground to explode, which will wipe out everything but the island. It's full proof."

"Good," said Metallica.

Metallica then turned around as he saw the Roadsters come up toward him, "Is everything put into place?"

The Roadsters nodded. Metallica turned to Megadeth. Megadeth pressed a red button. Instantly, a black screen came down with red lights.

10:00:00 and it began to count down 09:59:59 as Metallica turned around, "The Screamo Bomb must be done before we separate. Finish the touches and then get to the throne room."

The Roadsters nodded as they quickly started running toward the stairs. The two villains sat next to each other in the throne room, laughing and sitting as they were watching the construction being made.

"We are going to score," said Megadeth.

* * *

Later that day…

Fiona was walking in her room, looking at her stuff. As she opened her drawer, she noticed a yellow evening gown with some golden earrings she had. Placing one of them on each ear, she was smiling as she was looking at them in the mirror. However, her fantasy was interrupted as Beck walked inside.

"Hey, what are you up to?" asked Beck.

"Well," said Fiona, "I was going to go to Torentella's. Want to go?"

Beck looked at her, "Funny. I was going to ask you."

Fiona turned around, "Is this a date?"

Beck looked at her with a grin on his face, "Maybe?"

The two of them kissed a little bit. Releasing the kiss, Beck turned to her, "Yes."

"Great," said Fiona, smiling, "7 tonight, formal wear. No… and I mean… no lateness from you. Okay?"

Beck smiled, "You got it."

"Oh, and it's a double date. Cam and Sandra are going too," she said.

Beck laughed, "If Cam wants to go."

Five minutes later…

"Hey, Cam," said Beck, walking into the guys room. Cam turned around and looked at Beck as he was shaking his head.

"What's wrong, pal?" asked Beck, smiling.

"Uh, are you okay?" asked Cam.

"Well, do you have any plans tonight?" asked Beck.

Cam shook his head, "Not that I know of."

"Good," a voice said. Beck turned around to see Sandra. Sandra was smiling as she looked at Cam, "Tonight, Torentella's at 7."

Cam looked at Beck, "What is this?"

Sandra and Beck looked at each other and then at Cam, "A double date."

Cam rolled his eyes as he looked at them and then turned to the window, "I guess the Meowth is out of the bag."

* * *

Scream Mountain….

With seven hours to go, Metallica and Megadeth were sitting together plotting on how they were going to destroy the world while the Screamo Bomb was still intact.

"Well, we could make a tank to level Ever Grande City," she said.

"Why?" asked Metallica.

"Because Ever Grande City is known for the following: the Hoenn League Tournament," said Megadeth, "Not to mention: we could use Ever Grande Stadium as our headquaters," she said.

"Good thinking," said Metallica, "And what's going on with our war fleet?"

Megadeth smiled, "We have jets ready to go. That's about it."

"When we get the subs ready… they will be launched one hour before Scream Mountain is launched," said Metallica.

"Good," said Megadeth, "For once, the rangers will finally get a taste of our medicine."

"To the end of the Poké Rangers and the Hoenn Region!" said Metallica, giving each other high fives.

* * *

Later that night…

"Ooh," said Sandra, "What do you think?"

Fiona turned around as she was fiddling with her yellow earrings. Sandra had her hair all the way down and she was wearing a green evening gown with green heel shoes. She had a white pearl necklace around her. She had red lipstick on her lips as she looked at Fiona with a smile. Fiona was wearing a golden sparkly dress with red ruby slipper-like heels. Her hair had a little poof in the back and she had tons of make-up on her.

"Nice," said Fiona, "You look awesome."

"Beck is going to look at you when you are done," said Sandra.

"True," said Fiona, putting the earring on her left ear. She then proceeded to put the next one on her right ear.

"Well, it's 6:58, should we get going?" asked Sandra.

"Hopefully, they are done," said Fiona.

As the two girls walked out of the bedroom, they noticed Beck and Cam. Beck was wearing a black tuxedo with a red vest underneath. He had a white shirt with a red tie. Cam wore an all black tuxedo with a purple tie. Beck looked at Fiona, his jaw dropped as he looked at Fiona.

"Fiona, you look… beautiful," said Beck.

"Thanks," said Fiona, smiling.

Sandra then turned to Cam. Cam's eyes were locked on Sandra's dress to the point of him becoming red in the face.

"Well," said Sandra, "Shall we?"

Cam nodded, unable to move from his seat. Beck grabbed him by the neck, causing Cam to snap out of it. The four rangers walked out of the RV and they headed toward Torrentella's.

"Wow," said Beck, "Good idea, Fiona."

Fiona smiled, "Nice place, right?"

"I haven't had fine dining in a very long time," said Cam.

"Mmm… so true," said Beck, "I feel like I'm in that restaurant in Goldernod City? What was it?"

"Hmm…," said Sandra, "Was that the place Josh got plastered at?"

"Probably," said Cam, "Moron. He almost got us kicked out. He knew better than to drink on an empty stomach."

Fiona sighed, "Not surprised."

As they walked up to the glass doors, a man who was wearing a black tux pulled the door open and spoke in an Italian accent, letting them in. As they walked inside, they saw the interior of the restaurant. It was all gold with black tables and white tablecloths. The host, who was looking at them grabbed the menus from the entrance and walked toward the table. The table was situated outside on the balcony with candles on the table. As the four sat down with the menus, they could hear the sounds of classic Italian music. As they got their menus, Fiona was looking at it, amazed at the food.

"Mmm… I love this stuff," said Fiona, "Fetuccini Alfredo with Parmesan… yum."

"Good," said Beck, "I hear their plates our massive. Want to split?"

Fiona looked up, "Really?"

Beck nodded, "Well, if you want to have it all to yourself…"

"Oh no, I'll share," said Fiona.

Beck nodded as he was sitting, sipping the glass of red wine that was on the table. Cam turned toward Sandra, who was looking at the menu.

"So, what are you interested in eating?" asked Cam.

"I don't know to be honest with you," said Sandra.

As they looked at the menu, Fiona and Sandra looked at each other. They could tell that things were going to get awkward.

"Excuse us," the girls said.

Instantly, the girls got up, causing Beck and Cam to look each other awkwardly in silence. The girls walked into the bathroom. Fiona shook her head as she was looking at Sandra.

"No, this can't happen," she said, "I can't be falling in love with Beck."

Sandra turned around, "What?"

"Yeah," said Fiona, "I am like… freaking out right now. Beck is nice, don't get me wrong, but no… I can't."

Sandra turned around as she looked outside. She turned toward Fiona, "Fiona, is it because of the fact that after we defeat Scream you might never see him again?"

Fiona was silent. She looked at Sandra with a slow nod. Sandra shook her head, "Fiona, don't believe that."

"But, what can I do?" asked Fiona, "I'm a princess and he's just… a drummer."

Sandra looked at the yellow ranger in response to her saying, "Fiona, just throw it out the window."

"Really?" asked Fiona.

Sandra nodded, "Yep. Besides, what's more important? Your love for Beck or where you fit in?"

Fiona smiled as she looked at Sandra, "Thanks."

"Now, how can I contemplate Cam's issue," said Sandra.

Fiona smiled, "Just relax and go with it."

Sandra turned around. Fiona smiled as she put her arm around Sandra, heading out the door toward the table. Cam and Beck were sitting outside with the food on the table.

"About time," said Beck, "I thought you two fell in."

"You don't need to call the Coast Guard for us," said Sandra.

As the two sat down, Cam and Sandra were having a wonderful conversation about life and other topics. As Sandra talked with Cam, it was almost like there was a small connection. Sandra and Cam started laughing a little bit as they continued. However, on the other side, Beck and Fiona were eating out of the pasta. When they were forking it out, one was caught in between the two. Beck looked at Fiona and she looked back. They ate the pasta and chewed all the way until they met up with their lips, kissing in response. Sandra and Cam turned around as they noticed the two of them smacking lips.

"Aw…," said Cam, "The couple's having fun."

"Oh, please," said Beck.

Suddenly, the Metronome Morphers went off in their pockets. As Beck opened their morphers, Kricketune appeared.

"_Hey, just want to let you guys know that we are almost recharged to fight!" _said Kricketune.

"Great, partner," said Beck. However, he could tell something was wrong, "However, something's wrong."

"_Yes," _said Kricketune, _"There's a disturbance coming this way to Ever Grande Island."_

Fiona looked up. Instantly, the fork fell on the table. She watched as she saw a mountain floating toward Ever Grande Island.

"What the hell is that?" asked Fiona.

"_Scream Mountain," _said Beedrill.

Sandra and Cam looked at each other as the mountain was flying toward the island. It was shooting purple beams. People started screaming as explosions appeared. The rangers quickly started running away.

"Talk about ruining a double date!" said Sandra.

As they got outside, they noticed the Roadsters appearing all over the place with Megadeth in front of them.

"Now, if it isn't the rangers," she said. She took out two blades with teal lights. She screamed as she released electric bolts from her body. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Sandra looked at her dress in response and looked at Megadeth.

"Can we kill her?" asked Sandra.

"Yes," said Beck.

Suddenly, Josh, Violet and Owen headed over to their location.

"Sorry to be late," said Josh. The rangers looked up to see Scream Mountain crush Ever Grande Stadium.

"Yes," said Megadeth, "Once Metallica activates the final plan… we are going to use this island as our home throne! The rest of the region will blow up by the Screamo Bomb!'

"The Screamo Bomb?" asked Beck.

"Yes, you are all going to die. You will not interfere with us," said Megadeth.

"Like hell we won't," said Sandra.

"Spirit Jewels, set!" said the rangers, activating their Metronome Morphers, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

"The serious spiritual drummer, Red Bandstand Ranger!"

"The amazing spiritual guitarist, Black Bandstand Ranger!"

"The handsome spiritual keyboardist, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"

"The beautiful spiritual vocalist, Green Bandstand Ranger!"

"The hopeful spiritual bassist, Yellow Bandstand Ranger!"

"The graceful spiritual sensation, White Bandstand Ranger!"

"The master of musical courage, Dark Musician Knight!"

"Rangers of peace and harmony… power of the music spirits," said the rangers, "Poké Rangers Bandstand."

"Roadsters," said Megadeth.

The rangers nodded as they took out their Notation Sabers.

"We don't have time for this," said Beck, charging his saber. A red aura surrounded it. Fiona's saber also began to glow yellow while the others began to glow black, green, and blue. Violet nodded as she took out her Notation Saber, glowing bright white. Owen took out his Shadow Staff.

"Graceful Strike!"

"Chimes of Glory!"

"Sonic Bash!"

"Rhythm Strike!"

"Serenade Wave!"

"Pitch Perfect!"

"Perish Song Finish!"

A blast of seven energies wiped out every single Roadster. The rangers then continued to run across, chasing Megadeth. Megadeth laughed as she entered Victory Road. The rangers were running across the bridges of the cave as Megadeth jumped down, running into the middle of the cave. The seven rangers flipped up as they took out their weapons.

"Music Power, Seven Note Strike!"

Megadeth turned around as Beck came across with his saber, cutting her. Followed by Sandra, Fiona, Cam, Josh, and Violet, who also cut her across the body; next Owen came across with his staff and caused Megadeth to scream as she landed on the ground.

"You will die! Metal Power: Sonic Screech!"

The rangers screamed as there were blue waves of energy coming across toward them. Fiona, Sandra, and Violet put their sabers together.

"Sensational Grace Beam!" they yelled, putting their sabers together. A blast of white energy came out as Megadeth was hit with it. She then went to release a lightning bolt from her fist. Owen ducked it as he took out the Signal Cannon.

"Signal Cannon!" he yelled, releasing rainbow beams from the blaster. Megadeth screamed as she was shot instantaneously by the attack. Megadeth yelled as she landed on the ground. Beck then took out a ruby crystal.

"Bandstand Battlizer, Unleash!" yelled Beck, bringing the morpher up. Placing the ruby jewel into the morpher, he set the tempo to 300. Suddenly, Beck's uniform began to glow bright red. As it began to shine in ruby, there was a black and gold vest that appeared on Beck's uniform. He began to get black and gold shoulder pads. He had golden gloves that had red gauntlets on them. He also began to have golden boots with black kneepads. A black helmet that was shaped like a bandana appeared on the back of his head and behind him was a red guitar with white lightning stripes.

"Rockstar Power, unleash!" yelled Josh and the others. The four rangers were donned in their superpower forms. Violet and Owen took out their main weapons: Double Bass Shooter and Serene Blaster.

"Ready when you are," said Sandra.

Megadeth laughed as the rangers stood together. Beck held the acoustic guitar tight as Fiona and the others laid their hands together on Beck, Owen, and Violet.

"Assist Power!" yelled the rangers.

Suddenly, they began to glow. Red, purple, green, black, blue, yellow, and white light came out of their bodies and into the morphers. Megadeth laughed, "Well, let's try my power… METALLIC POWER: SONIC BLAST!"

A blue beam of electricity was forming. As she released a blue wave of energy, the rangers released their blasters. The three beams combined into one beam, hitting that beam. Megadeth laughed as the beam was pushing toward the rangers.

"Full power," said Beck.

"Right," said the rangers.

Pulling the trigger harder, the beam was coming toward Megadeth and then it was coming toward the rangers. Finally, Beck's Metronome Morpher began to glow as the music spirits popped out of the morphers, releasing their power. The beam flew right toward Megadeth. Megadeth screamed as a massive explosion occurred. Sparks flew from her head as she looked at them.

"Rangers… Metallica… has already activated the Screamo Bomb," she said, laughing, "You don't have much time… and have fun… because you won't win! METALLICA, I LOVE YOU!"

Suddenly, Megadeth exploded into a million pieces. The rangers watched in response as they turned to Beck.

Beck turned to the others, "Let's go to Scream Mountain."

_**I've been waiting for something to happen  
For a week or a month or a year  
With the blood in the ink of the headline  
and the sound of the crowd in my ear  
You might ask what it takes to remember  
When you know that you've seen it before  
Where a government lies to her people  
And a country is drifting to war**_

And there's a shadow on the faces  
Of the men who send the guns  
To the wars that are fought in places  
Where their business interests run

On the radio talk shows and the T.V.  
You hear one thing again and again  
How the U.S.A. stands for freedom  
And we come to the aid of a friend  
But who are the ones that we call our friends-  
These governments killing their own?  
Or the people who finally can't take any more  
And they pick up a gun or a brick or a stone  
And there are lives in the balance  
There are people under fire  
There are children at the cannons  
And there is blood on the wire

What will happen? There are definitely lives in the balance now. Join us in the two-part 7th Season Finale of Poké Rangers: Hoenn.

**Next Chapter…**

**Beck: I can't believe it…**

**Sandra: Nor can I.**

**Josh: That asshole…**

**Cam: He caused this.**

**Owen: You….**

**Violet: This is bad.**

**Fiona: Owen, wait!  
**

**Owen: This is my battle…**

**Metallica: It's time for me to get rid of you once and for all!  
**

**Poké Rangers Bandstand Chapter 50: The Final Countdown Part 1**

**Beck: Prepare for battle!**

And now, the last ranger profile for Poké Rangers Samurai. We are now going to talk about the leader of the Samurai Crew:

**Henry Morton: Red Samurai Ranger**

Training with the Gym Leader Flannery, Henry has learned the powers of being leader and as well as being the master of learning the power of symbols. However, there is one thing he likes to do…

Greta: Henry, the time has come.

Henry: I know.

Greta: Are you reading comic books?

Henry: Maybe?

Greta: Henry!

Catch Poké Rangers Samurai. Season Premiere: August 21st on FanFiction.

* * *

A/N: Anti-climatic almost? Lol. Well, please review. Today's song is "Lives in the Balance" by Jackson Browne. :)


	50. The Final Countdown Part 1

A/N: Alright, here we are, the two-part Season Finale of Poké Rangers: Bandstand. Here we go, Chapter 50!

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_The rangers decide to take a pit stop at the Sky Pillar. There, Beck and the other rangers look back on their past, yet crazy adventures as a band and how they were all brought together as a family and what they learned from it. The question is: can their beautiful, yet kickass ensemble destroy a whole hoard of metallic creatures? Well, the test came when Killer Red fights Beck. The rangers fought at the Sky Pillar while the rangers learn of the true identity of Killer Red. The rangers had no choice but to destroy Don Karlsson and send him to the ocean. In addition, they arrive in Pacificdalog Town. In Pacificdalog Town, they meet the boss of the power plant, who apparently is forced to help getting the nuclear rods. Even though the town was saved and Soundwave was destroyed, the nuclear rods were then taken by the remaining Roadsters… now Kriker and his army have decided to go to Ever Grande City's military base and planned to steal some plastic explosives. Luckily, Fiona and the others were able to defeat Kriker but it wasn't enough to stop Metallica. Next, Megadeth decides to immediately begin the final plot. While destroying the date that Beck, Fiona, Sandra, and Cam had, the rangers had to fight against Megadeth and her army. Megadeth was destroyed, only to witness the Screamo Bomb and Scream Mountain. Can the rangers save the world? What is going to happen next? Will Metallica surrender? Find out on Poké Rangers Bandstand!_

* * *

In the Realm of the Music Spirits…

The repairs of their realm were still going on as the music spirits were sitting next to each other, looking at what's going on.

"_I knew this would happen," _said Gardervoir, _"The rangers are going to need our help now more than ever."_

"_We are almost energized to help," _said Chatot, _"Even though we did use some of our energy on Megadeth."_

Kricketune kept watching. He then turned toward the others, _"Guys, we are going to have to put a hold on it."_

Politoed turned around, _"Why, Kricketune? We need to be at 100% strength!"_

Mismagius nodded, _"I know why. Because Metallica isn't going to wait, that's why. We need to be at the battlefield to help the rangers out. They won't be able to do it all by themselves. Without us, Megadeth would've killed them."_

Beedrill nodded, _"Then, let's do our job."_

Chimeco also nodded in response, _"Whatever it takes."_

Kricketune nodded as the music spirits surrounded him, _"Prepare for battle."_

* * *

Meanwhile…

"What?" asked Amy, "The Screamo Bomb is going to activate soon?"

Amy, Jason, and Morris were sitting together around Amy's computer as Beck is talking to them online.

"Yes," said Beck, "We don't know where it is. We are heading to Scream Mountain so we can locate it."

"Well, we're going to help too," said Amy, "We'll start looking."

Amy turned around toward Jason and Morris. Morris looked at her, "What can we do?"

"Morris, start searching the bomb on foot," she said, taking out a black detector like device. As he left, she turned to Jason, "Jason, contact Spencer. Spencer needs to know what's going on. Tell him, that the Screamo Bomb needs to be disabled. I don't know how much time we have left. So, let's do our best. I'll monitor and try to locate the bomb on the computer," said Amy.

Jason and Morris nodded as Morris bolted out the door and Jason headed toward the phone. Amy turned to her computer and started research on the bomb location.

"I hope we're not too late," she said.

* * *

**Beck: **Hey y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose with Megadeth and Metallica behind)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The seven rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Princess Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Owen stands up in the middle with his double-bass guitar. He jumps and plays wildly on the guitar. "Owen Williams- Dark Musician Knight" created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(Beck transforms into Battlizer mode)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use Rockstar Power)_

_(The Bandstand Ultrazord is formed)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Chapter 50: The Final Countdown Part 1_

* * *

The rangers headed out of Victory Road, cutting the Roadsters.

"Cover the area," said Beck.

"Right," said the rangers.

As the Roadsters appeared, the rangers took out their Notation Sabers and began battling. Beck punched two of the Roadsters in the stomach and then sliced them across the stomach with his Notation Saber. As he jumped up, the saber came down on to his stomach. He then swept his foot toward the Roadster, causing them to land on the ground. He then began to charge his Notation Saber.

"Notation Saber!" he said. His saber began to glow bright red, "Rhythm Strike!"

As he struck the ground, a red blade came from the crack in the ground and it sliced the Roadsters coming his way. The Roadsters landed on the ground.

Next, Cam blocked two of the Roadsters' attack. He sliced two of them across the face and kicked one of them on the ground. He punched two more in the face and then threw one of them on the ground. He then jumped up and kicked two of them in the stomach. He then jumped up with his Notation Saber and sliced two more in the stomach. He kicked two of them in the face as he landed on the ground.

"Notation Saber, Pitch Perfect!"

His saber began to glow black and a beam that came out of his sword, caused a massive explosion. The Roadsters fell on the ground, feeling the excruciating pain.

After that, Sandra punched one of them in the stomach and threw her whole body at the three Roadsters. She sliced two of them across in the stomach and then slammed one of them into the wall. She withdrew her Notation Saber as it began to glow green.

"Notation Saber, Serenade Wave!"

A wave of green energy hit the Roadsters. The Roadsters were spinning around and landing on the ground. She twirled around and then kicked two of them in the face. The Roadsters flew toward the building foundations, landing on the ground. Sandra laughed as she turned around looking at the damage, "That's the end for you."

Josh jumped up as he kicked two of them square in the face. He then jumped up and threw a punch at one of the Roadsters. He then kicked another Roadster in the stomach and threw one of them in the rock wall. He then struck out his Notation Saber.

"Time for a beautiful melody," said Josh, "Notation Saber, Chimes of Glory!"

A blue wave of chime sounds came from his saber, causing the Roadsters to fall on the ground.

Fiona flipped across the line of soldiers coming toward her. As she cut each one after flipping across, her yellow blade began to cut into the chest cavity of the Roadster in front of her. She then jumped up and kicked two of them in the face.

"Sonic Bash!"

A blast of yellow energy knocked the Roadsters out. While that was going on, Violet and Owen took out their Serene Blaster and Double Bass Shooter, pulling the trigger. Blasts of energy shot the Roadsters as it cleared the path for them. The rangers were running toward the base of the mountain.

"Weapons!" said Beck.

As they got to the base of the mountain, they noticed a massive steel door.

"Great," said Beck, "That's not good."

"How the hell do we get up there?" asked Violet.

"Simple… we blow the door open and make ourselves known," said Beck, "Ultra Bandstand Bazooka!"

The Guitar Blaster's handle levitated upward and the Bass Shooter's handle also levitated. Connected by both weapons was the Vocal Megaphone. The Chime Daggers were placed on either side of the blaster and the sword was placed on top. Beck's Metronome Morpher was placed on top of the Megaphone. Beck put the Signal Cannon on the necks of the Bass Shooter and the Guitar Blaster. A scope appeared on top with the rangers holding the bazooka. Next, the Serene Blaster connected to the bottom of the Signal Bandstand Bazooka. The Double Bass Shooter's handle levitated upward to combine with the Guitar Blaster. The seven rangers held them together. Also, with there was a golden place holder.

"Ultra Bandstand Bazooka!"

The rangers took out their music spirit jewels and placed them in the holder. A purple electric charge appeared as it went toward the front. The nozzles began to spin as they held tightly.

"FIRE!"

The electric bolt like energy blast shot the door open. A mega hole appeared as the rangers rushed through the entrance.

"Everyone split up. We need to find the bomb!" said Beck.

"Right," said the rangers.

The rangers split up into three directions.

* * *

Violet, Sandra, and Fiona were walking around the area. Violet took out a black device. A red beam shot out as it went to detect the bomb signature. As the rangers search around, they looked at the rooms. It was all cleared out…

"What the hell?" asked Violet, "There's no bomb in this area…"

"Agreed," said Fiona, "There's nothing suspicious in the cave."

"Yeah," said Sandra, "Let's go upstairs and find Beck."

* * *

Up on the middle floor, Cam, Josh, and Owen were searching around the whole area. The area was massive and it had only boxes in the room.

"Well," said Cam, "Let's break the boxes."

Breaking each box, the rangers were surprised to find out that there were no bombs in there. Instead of bombs, there were woofers. As Josh opened up the woofers, he noticed nothing inside.

"Well, that was a waste of our time," said Josh, throwing the woofer on the ground.

* * *

As the three rangers headed upstairs, they noticed Beck was still sitting as he looked at the throne room. Well, he was more like sitting down looking around to see what was in the throne room. As he walked toward the chair, he turned to see the six rangers walk toward him.

"Beck, what's going on?" asked Josh, "There are no bombs."

Suddenly, there was a sinister laugh. The rangers turned around, looking around as they saw a couple things explode. The chair exploded as Metallica arrived, laughing.

"Metallica, it's just you and us. There is no escape. Surrender or prepare to die!" yelled Beck.

"Nope," said Metallica, "If you want to find the Screamo Bomb, you got to go through me… and a monster."

"A monster?" asked Beck.

"Yes… someone who you fought before. However, he's been upgraded. So, watch out… Zekoshira Version 2.0!"

The rangers yelled as they saw red lightning bolts hit the ground. The rangers looked to see that it was indeed Zekoshira. It had a Zekoram body with golden wings and it had greenish-bluish eyes. Its tail had black and red stripes and his mouth shot yellow lightning bolts. He also had white wings and it had two white claws. It was now seven headed with metallic armor surrounding it. Metallica laughed as he disappeared, "Have fun."

The rangers turned around as the beast released seven bolts of energy. The rangers ducked as the bolts of energy hit the wall.

"Rockstar Power, unleash!"

As the rangers transformed into their Rockstar Power, Beck jumped up with his Drum Stick Swords.

"X-Scissor!"

Suddenly, a blast of energy hit Beck in the face.

"Okay," said Beck, "A straight front attack is not going to do anything."

"Shit," said Owen, "Do we have another plan?"

The rangers turned as it released blue bolts of energy. The rangers yelled as the cave walls started to crash. As they took cover, they noticed the creature flying out and landing on the ground. Beck turned around as he saw the escape. The rangers flipped down the mountain and dove at high speeds.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" he said.

"WHAT?" asked Owen.

"DOES THIS INVOLVE US HITTING THE GROUND FACE FIRST?" asked Josh.

Beck, ignoring his question, landed on the ground. The others also landed on the ground with a plop… except Josh, he landed face down into the dirt.

"Ow…," said Josh, rubbing his helmet.

"Anyway, we need to tie the heads up," said Beck.

Suddenly, as Zekoshira 2 came down from the sky, it started releasing electric bolts at the rangers. Beck watched as it landed on the ground. Beck jumped on the main head, holding on, he saw one go across. Beck turned around as he saw another head come across and then another one. He kept doing this till the dragon heads were all tied up in a tight knot.

"What the hell?" asked Sandra.

"Nice," said Cam.

"He did it all by himself," said Violet, "I give him credit."

The monster was screaming as he tried to untangle himself. Beck laughed as he saw the crack in the main head.

"Aim for that," said Beck, "Ultra Bandstand Bazooka!"

Combining weapons, the rangers released the blast of energy, which destroyed the heads and destroyed the monster. A massive explosion occurred. The rangers sighed as they rushed back toward the RV.

Opening the door, Beck took off his helmet as he went to get a glas"s of water. Amy turned around, "Where's the bomb?"

"The Screamo Bomb is not here," said Beck, "The bomb itself is not there."

"We only found sound woofers and the throne room," said Cam, taking off his helmet.

Jason sat down as he began to think. He rubbed his chin, "Did we ever go to the sit of the mountain?"

"Yes," said Violet, "However, we were more like teleported there."

"Wait," said Beck, turning around toward the rangers, "Where did the meteor hit last year?"

The rangers looked at each other in response to his question. The rangers had no idea… except for Cam, "I got it! The meteor hit 5 miles off of Littleroot Town…"

"Which means…," said Sandra, "The bomb site is off Route 101 in Littleroot Town."

Amy sighed, "We won't make it back there in time."

Violet nodded, "However, we do have the Bandstand Ultrazord. Let's combine and get there immediately."

Beck nodded as the rangers walked outside the Rangerz RV. Amy, Jason, and Morris stood together as they walked outside.

"Rangers… or in this case… Rangerz," said Jason.

The rangers looked at Jason. Jason walked up toward him, "It was nice to work with you during the tour… please come back in one piece. We still have four cities to complete the tour."

Beck laughed as he put the helmet back on his head, "We will."

As the rangers took out their Metronome Morphers, they turned the dial to the correct tempo.

"Bandstand Zords, Rock Out! Bandstand Ultrazord Formation!"

Suddenly, the Politoed's head shrunk into its body. The body then split apart, forming the legs. Next, the Beedrill shrunk its stinger as the Politoed's legs connected with the Beedrill. After that, the Kricketune split into upper arms, connecting to both sides of the Beedrill's arms. Hands sprouted out from the stingers. After that, the Beedrill's head shrunk into the body as a human head appeared. The Chatot connected on top of the head with the Chimeco wrapping around the Chatot, like a headband. Green eyes lit up from the Megazord as the rangers sat in the cockpit. Gardevoir jumped up from the ground and a greenish pink light enveloped the Pokémon spirit. Suddenly, it transformed into a mysterious Gallade with pink arms instead of green and it had silver armor on her feet and arms. The Bandstand Megazord split into the five zords, surrounding Gardevoir. The Politoed split into legs and connected to Gallade's legs. The Kricketune's body split in half. The front and back connected to the Gallade's torso. The Beedrill split in half and connected to either side of Gallade's arms. The Chimeco swung around the waist of the Megazord, with its face aimed at the front. Finally, the Chatot was placed on the back of Gallade's head. The Shadow Warrior transformed back into Mismagius. Mismagius split into pieces. The chest armor appeared on top of the Melodic Bandstand Megazord. The head appeared on top of the Melodic Bandstand Megazord. The black claws were arm guards on the sides of the Ultrazord.

"Bandstand Ultrazord, Rock Out!"

The Bandstand Ultrazord started gliding across the water at high speeds as they headed toward the mainland of Hoenn.

* * *

Littleroot Town…

"Ha," said Metallica, "Roadsters, attack!"

People started screaming as the Roadsters bombarded the homes. Professor Birch was also captured as the Roadsters started laughing. Metallica laughed as he stood there, watching.

"You will die," he said.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of stomping as he turned around. He noticed the Bandstand Ultrazord stopping at Littleroot Town. Metallica grumbled as he stood there, waiting for them to come out.

"Okay," said Beck, getting up, "Kricketune, look for the bomb."

"We'll do that," said Kricketune's voice on Beck's morpher, "Stop Metallica!"

The rangers nodded as they flipped forward and landed on the ground. Metallica laughed as the rangers landed on the ground.

"Alright," said Beck, "Where's the bomb, Metallica?"

"Not telling you," said Metallica, "Roadsters!"

"I'll go after Metallica," said Beck, "You guys go."

The rangers nodded. As Metallica started out of the town, Beck went to follow while the rangers started rushing toward the Roadsters. Metallica turned around, releasing purple bolts of energy. Beck dodged them as he jumped up and took out his Drum Stick Swords. Cutting the back, Metallica grumbled as he landed on the ground.

"Ranger, you have no idea who you are up against," he said, taking out a sword, "Purple Metallic Blast!"

As he released a purple blast of energy, Beck blocked it with his swords. The blast of energy went right back at Metallica. Metallica yelled as he landed on the ground. He then got up and released a purple surge of energy, hitting Beck hard. Beck yelled as he landed on the ground. Metallica quickly started running away. Beck looked at him, "You aren't getting away that easily!"

Suddenly, the other rangers arrived to help him. The rangers followed Beck into the woods where they saw Metallica. Metallica gasped as he kept running as fast as he could, however he was running deep into the forest. He was laughing as he got to the site. The site was flat. He laughed as he went down the ladder.

"I think the bombs are straight ahead," said Kricketune, on Beck's morpher.

"I think so too, Metallica just went underground," said Beck.

The seven rangers slid down the ladder. As they ran across, they noticed the nuclear rods glowing as they were linked to a metallic pole with a red button. There was a timer… it said… **00:29:59 **on it.

"Alright, Metallica," said Beck, "You're caught. Surrender."

"No, I want this world to appreciate the power of metal music, and how powerful it can be… to make people suffer… unlike you rock morons," said Metallica, "Why do you think I threw your instruments?"

Owen looked up, "YOU!"

Metallica laughed, "Yep. Hi, Owen, Beck, Sandra, Josh, and Cam, how are you?"

Beck turned around, "Marty, you're behind this?"

"Yep," said Metallica, "When the meteorite came down, I was just about to meet the founding members of Scream when the meteorite hit me… I then became enraged when I found that you guys not also reformed, but were protesting against by declaring an act of war."

"No," said Cam, "That's a total lie. Your road buddies wanted to start something with us. When they attacked Littleroot Town, that's when we came into play. You don't toy with music like that. EVER!"

"Marty… Metallica… whatever your name is," said Josh, "You sicken me…"

"This was the lowest thing you have ever done," said Sandra.

"And there is no redemption for you," said Beck, walking out, "We are shutting you down… now."

Violet laughed, "If you were a normal human terrorist, I could have had you arrested on so many charges right now… but I guess death is the only punishment for you."

Fiona smiled, "Can we just skip to the action and speak later?"

The rangers nodded in response. Metallica laughed as he released purple beams from his hands. The rangers dodged the attack. Beck and Cam jumped up and punched Metallica in the face. Metallica yelled as he was on the red and black ranger.

"Guys, find the switch," said Beck.

The rangers nodded as they started. Suddenly, Metallica laughed as he looked at them, "Fools, the switch isn't here. It's on the mountaintop you bastard… you two are naïve!"

He punched Cam and Beck in the stomach. Beck turned around as Metallica released a purple beam. Beck yelled as he hit one of the pipes. The pipes detached, releasing a nuclear gas. The rangers covered themselves as the gas was filling the room. Metallica gasped as he went to fix the pipe. No sooner he tried, Fiona kicked the boss in the stomach.

"Amy, come in!" said Beck.

"Yeah?" asked Amy on the intercom.

"The bomb is here. The switch is at the top of Scream Mountain," said Beck.

Amy looked up at the mountain, "How long do you have?"

"15 minutes," said Beck, "Quickly."

"On my way," said Amy on the intercom.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Jason," said Amy, "Come with me."

"Why?" asked Jason.

"We're going to look for a bomb," she said, calling Morris on her cell phone, "Morris, return. We have things to do."

Five seconds later, Morris opened the door, "I couldn't find the bomb."

"The bomb has already been found. But, the trigger is at Scream Mountain," said Jason, "Let's drive!"

Pressing the gas pedal, the two of them screamed as the Rangerz RV continued driving right through the caves of Victory Road. Morris and Amy screamed as the RV flew over the cliff and on to bridges. The three of them jumped up from their seats as the RV landed on impact.

"Can you slow down?" asked Morris.

"Do we really have the time to do the speed limit?" asked Jason.

"How long do we have?" asked Morris.

"13 minutes," said Amy.

"Great!" said Morris, "STEP ON IT!"

Jason punched Morris in the face. Morris yelled as he was knocked out. Amy slapped Jason, "Really?"

"It was either that or I hear him scream every time I fly off cliffs," said Jason.

* * *

Metallica laughed as he inhaled the gas. He laughed constantly as the rangers tried to fight back. Beck and the others watched as the nuclear rods began to diminish glowing. The bomb device, which was controlled by Scream Mountain was coming toward Metallica. He put the bomb in his stomach by opening a slot. He laughed as the nuclear gas was surrounding him. The rangers were looking at him.

"Rangers… prepare to meet your doom! Say hello to my true form: Metallix!"

As the smoke subsided, the rangers watched as they saw a massive Steelix which was colored in purple. He had silver spikes along the sides of his body. His eyes were dark purple as he looked at the rangers.

"Oh shit," said Beck, "Guys, I think this is it."

"!"

* * *

As the Rangerz RV drove right into Scream Mountain, Amy got a phone call from Beck. As she answered it she looked at the windshield, "You're kidding me. Okay, we'll be quick."

Hanging up the phone, she turned to Jason. Jason turned around, "What's up?"

"I think this battle has gotten more complicated… and it could turn for the worst. Metallica… infused the bomb within himself."

Morris turned to Jason. Jason turned to Amy. Amy turned to Jason. The three looked as they drove through the entrance of Scream Mountain… can the Rangerz band destroy Scream Mountain and Metallix before its too late? Click on the last chapter and witness the conclusion of Poké Rangers Bandstand... like later tonight or tomorrow...

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Chapter…**

**Owen: Harmony…**

**Violet: Grace…**

**Fiona: Spiritual…**

**Sandra: Melody…**

**Josh: Strength…**

**Cam: Feeling…**

**Beck: Driving… **

**Rangers: These qualities are what makes us musicians and also strong fighters. **

**Jason: I can't believe it.**

**Morris: A clash between music and power…**

**Amy: The end of the Music Wars are coming to a close…**

**?: It's time to die.**

**Rangers: Bring it on!  
**

**Rangers: Poké Rangers Bandstand- Final Episode: The Final Countdown Part 2! Bandstand Rock Out!**

* * *

And now… another Poké Rangers Samurai promo…

**Blaze: **Coming soon…

**Henry: **Poké Rangers…

**Rangers: **SAMURAI!

**Blaze: **With the use of symbol powers, the five trainers plan to stop The Fallen from destroying the planet. Coming Sunday, August 21st on FanFiction!

**Rangers: **Hope to see you there!

* * *

A/N: Seriously, I am writing the last chapter as we speak... haven't been following my little planner. :) However, please review. :) Reviewing would help a lot. :) And for those waiting for Samurai... it's coming!


	51. The Final Countdown Part 2

A/N: Here, the last episode of Bandstand. It's time to finish this season. I know that this season was not the best season out of all the fanfics I have written, but I got through it within a year and finished it. Enjoy the final installment of the season. I want to give thanks to Blue Bongo, Cyborg-Lucario, SS2JPikaFlash, MakiXZana13, Hotrod198, Nash Walker, and other authors who have not also sent me characters, but their reviews… regardless of how low the reviews looked since Space. I thank all of you guys for your support.

Now, for the last time… here's Chapter 51… the final episode… the Season 7 finale… who will win sweet music or heavy metal? Find out, NOW!

… And thanks for your patience. Told you I would have it done today!

* * *

_Previously (for the last time) on Poké Rangers Bandstand…_

_The rangers fought at the Sky Pillar while the rangers learn of the true identity of Killer Red. The rangers had no choice but to destroy Don Karlsson and send him to the ocean. In addition, they arrive in Pacificdalog Town. In Pacificdalog Town, they meet the boss of the power plant, who apparently is forced to help getting the nuclear rods. Even though the town was saved and Soundwave was destroyed, the nuclear rods were then taken by the remaining Roadsters… now Kriker and his army have decided to go to Ever Grande City's military base and planned to steal some plastic explosives. Luckily, Fiona and the others were able to defeat Kriker but it wasn't enough to stop Metallica. Next, Megadeth decides to immediately begin the final plot. While destroying the date that Beck, Fiona, Sandra, and Cam had, the rangers had to fight against Megadeth and her army. Megadeth was destroyed, only to witness the Screamo Bomb and Scream Mountain. As they arrived on Scream Mountain, the rangers have realized the bomb was not there and Metallica has obtained the powerful bomb… west of Littleroot Town. Following, they fight Metallica, which turns out to be the original manager with the rangers and as a result, becomes Metallix. How will the rangers be able to destroy him? Find out on the conclusion of Poké Rangers Bandstand!_

* * *

"Um," said Josh. He looked at the other rangers in response to what was going on, "Are you sure we are ready for this?"

"We got to do what we can," said Beck.

"Yeah, how bad could he possibly be?" asked Sandra.

Before Josh could ask, Metallix roared as he released purple bolts from his body. He laughed as he looked at the rangers.

"How does it feel to die?" he roared.

Josh darted his eyes at Sandra, "You HAD to ask?"

Sandra rolled her eyes. Beck put his hand on Josh and shook his head. Josh nodded as he turned toward what they needed to do, which was to defeat Metallix and save the world from the monster.

Beck turned to the other rangers, "Guys… are we ready?"

The rangers nodded as they looked at Beck. Beck turned around as the seven rangers stood together, ready to battle.

"Let's fight together," said Beck.

"Right," said Josh, Cam, and Owen.

"Okay," said Violet, Fiona, and Sandra.

Metallix looked at them. The rangers were shining with aura energy from their music spirits. It was then released as they struck poses.

"The serious spiritual drummer, Beck McCaffery, Red Bandstand Ranger!"

"The amazing spiritual guitarist, Cam Ballister, Black Bandstand Ranger!"

"The handsome spiritual keyboardist, Joshua Courtland, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"

"The beautiful spiritual vocalist, Sandra Karlsson, Green Bandstand Ranger!"

"The hopeful spiritual bassist, Princess Fiona, Yellow Bandstand Ranger!"

"The graceful spiritual sensation, Violet Skycloud, White Bandstand Ranger!"

"The master of musical courage, Owen Williams, Dark Musician Knight!"

"Rangers of peace and harmony… power of the music spirits," said the rangers, "Poké Rangers Bandstand."

As they struck a pose, auras of their ranger color was showing as they turned toward Metallix with a roar.

"Metallix, come and get us," said Beck.

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Metallix.

The seven rangers started charging in as Metallix charged in. A flash of white light appeared in front of them as the Bandstand has their last battle against evil…

* * *

**Beck: **Hey y'all.

**Crowd: **YAY!

**Beck: **Are you ready to rock?

**Crowd: **YEAH!

**Beck: **Alright, let's go… 1, 2, 3, 4

_(Poke Rangers logo appears. There were speakers attached to it. As Cam blasts the guitar, the logo explodes with the Rangerz performing on stage. Sandra takes out her microphone)_

_**In the beginning, in January 2006… **_

_(Flashing lights appeared around Sandra as she kept singing. The crowds were going back and forth)_

_**There was peace and there was love**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers rush across the beach)_

_**And all that jive**_

_(The band sits on the hill)_

_**The trainers went to travel**_

_(The rangers stand with their music spirits above them)_

_**The people lived in peace**_

_(People started screaming and jumping, happily)_

_**No one knew what they was gonna do**_

_(Flames erupt from the ground)_

_**When evil took over**_

_(An explosion occurs. Kriker, Soundwave, and Killer Red pose with Megadeth and Metallica behind)_

_**Let there be light, and there was light**_

_(The Notation Swords are stuck in the ground. The seven rangers pull them out)_

_**Let there be peace, and there was peace**_

_(Metallica looks at the region)_

_**Let there be justice, there was justice**_

_(The RV drives over explosions)_

_**Let there be love, there was love, ah**_

_(The Bandstand Rangers morph)_

_**BANDSTAND, ROCKOUT!**_

_(Josh starts singing the back-ups as he plays the keyboard on the stage. "Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Sandra starts clapping to the crowd. The guys started jumping up in the front row as she gave them high fives. "Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(Beck was wiping his sweat as he kept banging the drums. The girls were screaming as he continued playing. "Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poké Rangers**_

_**Fight Poké Rangers**_

_**Go, Fly, Win Poké Rangers**_

_(As the key changes, Cam starts blasting his guitar solo. He winks at all the girls. "Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger" created by Hotrod198)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Fiona plays the bass and resolves the chord with Cam's. She turns to her fans and begins to smile, looking at Sandra for the go ahead. "Princess Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger" created by AzureJustice)_

_(Owen stands up in the middle with his double-bass guitar. He jumps and plays wildly on the guitar. "Owen Williams- Dark Musician Knight" created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(Violet tries to control the crowd in the mosh pit. She lands on stage and looks at the band, trying to control them. "Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(The band keeps on playing. Going back to the original tune)_

_(Scream turns to the camera with Metallica in the back)_

_(Beck transforms into Battlizer mode)_

_(Violet uses her finisher attack; the rangers use Rockstar Power)_

_(The Bandstand Ultrazord is formed)_

_(The rangers finish the song by jamming to the max. Sandra turned on the microphone with Violet pushing people off the stage)_

**Sandra: **HELLO, EVER GRANDE CITY! WHOO!

_(Crowd screams)_

_(©2010-2011 by Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

_Final Chapter: The Final Countdown Part 2_

* * *

Metallix yelled as he was thrown out of the basement of bombs. The rangers stood there together as they stood ready to battle. Metallix released a tail across Beck. Beck yelled as he was hit in the face. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. He then shot three beams at Fiona, Cam, and Josh. Fiona jumped up with her Bass Shooter and shot beams at Metallix. Metallix blocked it and punched Fiona in the stomach, causing her to land on the ground.

"Now, you will die," he yelled, "Metallic Blast!"

His hands formed a metallic purple beam. The beam unleashed itself at the seven rangers, who were on their knees after being hit by the powerful beam.

"Come on, we got to do our best," said Beck.

"Best?" asked Metallix, "Shut up and take this!"

He roared as a purple lightning bolt struck him. He began to grow huge. He started shooting purple beams at Littleroot Town, Oldale Town, and Petalburg City. The rangers watched as he roared, looking at them.

"Metallix gotten huge," said Beck, "Let's get to the Bandstand Ultrazord."

Everyone nodded in unison as they headed toward the Bandstand Ultrazord. The rangers hopped into the cockpit.

"Alright," said Beck, pressing the button, "Let's give it our all."

The rangers nodded as they pressed a button to activate the Bandstand Ultrazord. No sooner they began to activate their attacks, Amy's voice could be heard from the intercom.

"Guys, we found the bomb device. Repeat, we found the bomb device," said Amy.

"Good," said Beck, "Get it out of here."

* * *

Amy nodded. The three of them were on the top of Scream Mountain with a black device in her hand, "Will do."

Suddenly, they turned around as they heard footsteps. Amy gasped as she saw the Roadsters with their swords, ready to go.

"And we have Roadsters," said Jason, taking out his Poké Balls.

"Agreed," said Morris, "Amy, we'll handle it. You get downstairs and disconnect the bomb."

Amy nodded. The Roadsters started attacking with anger. Jason and Morris nodded as they went to throw their Poké Balls.

"Go, Blaziken!" yelled Jason.

"Go, Breloom!" yelled Morris.

Releasing the two Pokémon, Breloom and Blaziken jumped up and was ready to strike. As the Roadsters went to fight them, Amy kicked three of them as she ran down the stairs.

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" yelled Jason.

Blaziken jumped up and kicked one of the Roadsters with a fiery-like kick. The grunt yelled as he was on fire.

"Breloom, Mach Punch!" yelled Morris.

Breloom grumbled as he struck a fast punch at the Roadsters. The Roadsters were hit a little bit as he kept punching them quickly and powerfully. As he jumped up, he punched another Roadster in the stomach.

"This is going to be a bit difficult," said Jason.

Suddenly, he saw blue beams hit two Roadsters. He turned to see the RV come up and land on top of the mountain. Jason and Morris recalled their Pokémon and they headed toward the Rangerz RV. As they got inside, the Roadsters started to walk toward them.

"Activating ADS," said Amy, activating her laptop. Two lasers popped out of the RV. Twenty green beams came out of the RV. The Roadsters screamed as they were hit hard by the attack of the ADS laser pistols. Jason looked at her as she was taking the black box apart. There were two wires and a silver crystal inside. Taking a tweezer, she was looking at the timer… 7 minutes to go.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The Bandstand Ultrazord was thrown to the ground. Sparks flew in the Megazord cockpit, causing Beck and the others to land on the ground.

"Come on!" yelled Beck, "We got to do our best to hold our ground. Amy needs to disarm that bomb."

Cam nodded as he sat up trying to get the controls ready, "Let's try our finisher."

"Right," said the rangers.

"Bandstand Ultrazord, Symphonic Destruction!"

Instantly, the Bandstand Ultrazord released the seven music spirits. Kricketune used X-Scissor on Metallix, while Beedrill used Twineedle. Getting hurt from that, Chatot used Wing Attack and Politoed used Hydro Pump. Gardevoir used Psybeam while Chimeco used Hyper Beam on Metallix. Metallix, after being hurt then turns to see Mismagius slash it across the face. Finally, the Bandstand Ultrazord took out its Bandstand Guitar, this time with a dark purple blade. The blade crushed down on Metallix as it landed on the ground. Upon explosion, a purple wave came out of it as the Bandstand Ultrazord completed its job.

"ALRIGHT!" said the rangers.

Violet watched as the flames diminished. She shook her head. The rangers turned around as they saw her face.

"Guys, this battle is about to make a turn for the worst," said Violet.

The rangers were looking in shock. Metallix laughed as purple sparks were coming out of his body.

"Rangers, Symphonic Destruction? Is that the best you got?" asked Metallix.

The rangers stood there in shock. They were scared, looking at him. Metallix laughed as he released a purple wave of energy. The rangers yelled as they were hit hard by the attack. It was so powerful that the Bandstand Ultrazord exploded into the Shadow Warrior Zord, and the Melodic Bandstand Megazord.

"Ha ha!" he said, "What is that going to do?"

"That's it," said Beck, "Bandstand Guitar!"

As the nozzle popped out, the Bandstand Guitar began to charge up its Assist Power. Beck then pressed the ruby into the console with the others putting their Rockstar Power in the consoles.

"Ultimate Strike!" yelled the rangers.

Suddenly, a beam of energy struck out as Metallix took the final hit, thus being destroyed. Explosions appeared all over the place. The Melodic Bandstand Megazord stood in response, lowering the Bandstand Guitar. However, Metallix came across and with his tail, he smacked the Melodic Bandstand Megazord and the Shadow Warrior Zord. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. The Megazords split into the seven zords.

Beck got up from the cockpit. His cockpit was on fire as he looked at the screen. His helmet was broken and his body was bruised from the attack. He took off the helmet and looked at Metallix as he was screaming for murder. Destroying buildings and cities, laughing at them, he was moving slowly toward them.

"Can't lose," said Beck, "We have songs to perform… things to do."

Cam and the other rangers nodded in response. Beck turned to the rangers, "We need to do our best!"

"You're not alone," a voice said, coming from the console. The rangers looked at their consoles as their spirits began glowing.

"No way," said Beck.

Suddenly, the zords began to move on their own.

"Which means… Mismagius?" asked Owen.

"You bet," said Mismagius.

"We're back…," said Beedrill, "And it's time to finish him off, what do you say?"

"But, if we defeat him," said Sandra, "The world will be destroyed."

The rangers nodded. Sandra had a point. The Screamo Bomb was still infused. Metallix laughed as the bomb began to glow.

"Yes," he said, "Now… die!"

As the bomb began to glow, he watched as the Screamo Bomb exploded. However, it didn't explode… it imploded. He yelled as his purplish shell exploded. He was screaming as blue lightning bolts were coming out of his body. The rangers yelled as they were getting hit by the attack.

"SHIT!" yelled Beck.

"Damn," said Josh.

"Well, who knew fighting was going to be tough?" asked Chatot.

The rangers nodded, agreeing to Chatot's response. Beck rubbed his chin and then called his Metronome Morpher, "Amy, what happened?"

"Simple," said Amy, "I set the bomb to implode. I knew that exploding Metallix's armor would give you guys a vulnerable advantage."

"He also got ten times tougher," said Josh.

The rangers looked at the screen and nodded in response. Suddenly, their Metronome Morphers began to glow. Kricketune nodded, "It's time."

"Time?" asked Beck.

"We need to exhaust our energy… set the power to 500," said Beedrill.

"But," said Violet, "We'll lose you."

"We understand the risk. We won't deplete all of our energy. But, after this is over, you guys won't be able to morph for a good year," said Gardevoir, "Trust us. It's the only way."

The rangers nodded as they responded. They set their Metronome Morpher to 500. A glow surrounded the rangers and the spirits as their zords began to glow and overcharge.

"I don't like this," said Beck, "But, we'll do it… Bandstand Zords, MUSICAL SPIRIT BEAM!"

The rangers nodded. Metallix yelled as he saw a beam of red, followed by green, black, blue, yellow, white, and purple. He yelled as he was taking the power of the music spirits. The sounds of chords, melodies, and major keys were screaming at his ears, killing him as the beams were hitting him. He yelled as he was screaming in response.

"Increase power!" said Beck.

The power intensified. Metallix was screaming as he was taking the powerful attack. Beck yelled as the cockpit started exploding, along with the others. Metallix yelled as an explosion came out of his body. His metallic shell was deteriorating like a Caterpie shedding skin. He yelled as his whole armor was being cut open. Red crusty liquid flew out of his body as his whole body turned into metallic shards. The Bandstand Zords began to glow as they disappeared.

"OH SHIT!" yelled the rangers.

The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground, unmorphed. While that happened, the Rangerz RV flew out as Scream Mountain imploded all over Ever Grande Stadium.

* * *

An hour later…

"BECK!" yelled Amy.

The Rangerz RV parked at the site. There were flames all over the place. Amy, Jason, and Morris were sitting down as they saw the rangers on the ground. Beck woke up as he looked at the sky. To his left, the Notation Saber was on the ground. Picking up the saber, he looked at the others. Soon, the others got up and picked up their swords. All had rips and tears in their clothes with cuts and scrapes on their faces.

"We… did it," said Josh, "Scream is gone!"

"ALRIGHT!" said Cam.

"YES!" said Fiona and Sandra.

"Great," said Violet.

"Awesome," said Owen, looking at them, "We need to go recharge them…"

"What?" asked Beck.

Owen turned to Beck, "Beck, we need to put our Notation Sabers in the Realm… back to where they came."

"He has a point," said Amy, "Besides, the music spirits need to recharge their energy if they plan to become helpful to world problems again."

Beck nodded. The seven rangers smiled as they got into the RV. Instantly, Jason started the RV as he pressed the gas pedal to the maximum, trying to get there instantly.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later…

After speeding across the waves of the water and nearly hitting water Pokémon and water currents, the rangers crashed into the wreckage of the Shoal Cave. As they walked into the wreckage, Owen and the others were standing at the wall. The wall had seven music notes on it. He put his hand on the wall of the realm. A purple glow began to appear around him as the wall opened up. The rangers walked inside. The rangers were astonished. They saw a massive rock with seven holes. The seven rangers stood together as they took their sabers.

"Let's just say," said Beck, "It was fun to play in a band and it was fun to fight with you guys. We made friends with these guys, even though they were half asleep…"

"Yep," said Josh.

Owen nodded, "Well… it's time. Mismagius, thanks for choosing me to be a guardian. You got me to reconnect with my old band members. Thank you."

He shoved the saber into the first hole. A purple glow came out of it. Next, Violet stood up as she looked at the hole in front of her.

"Gardevoir, thank you. These guys taught me a lot about music and I was happy to assist them as much as possible," she said. Placing the saber into the hole, a white aura surrounded it.

Next, Fiona took out her saber and looked at the hole that was sparkling a little bit, "Beedrill, if it wasn't for you, I don't think Rangerz would have done a great job as it did this past year. I was happy to fight. And I would never ever regret it… I wouldn't have met someone special in the process."

Beck smiled. His face was gleaming with red. Fiona smiled, kissing him on the right cheek and placed the saber in the rock. A yellow aura surrounded it. Stepping back, Sandra stepped forward with her Notation Saber.

"Politoed… you taught me that no matter what happens, I will always be myself… regardless of me being a Pokémorph, I was accepted. Not just by my friends, but I was able to accept myself and there's no stopping that."

Placing the Notation Saber in the rock, a green aura surrounded it. She smiled stepping back, letting Josh take the stand.

"Chimeco, I don't really know what to say. Being a ranger was awesome. And to put up with annoying old me… you did a good job being next to me and standing side by side in battle. Thank you."

Placing the saber in the hole, a blue aura surrounded the saber. Stepping back, Cam took out his saber.

"Chatot, your crazy voice and your personality caused me to lighten up a little bit. You taught me to increase my hearing on more than just guitar, but from other things such as records, and other useful things. Thanks to you, I was able to help the team in more ways than one. Thanks," he said, placing the saber into the hole. A black aura surrounded it. Finally, Beck stepped forward.

"Kricketune, thank you for giving me the patience to be the leader of the band. I can say that the rangers have helped me be a little less angry and they helped me. The seven of us together worked as a team. And just like a band practicing and conquering a difficult piece, we defeated Metallica and the others in the same way. Thank you," he said.

Placing the saber in place, a red aura surrounded it. Suddenly, the rangers watched as their sabers began to glow. Images of their music spirits appeared as they nodded, giving them a sign of thanks. The rangers nodded as the spirits disappeared. Owen smiled as the rangers left the realm. Owen sealed the realm and turned to the others.

"Rangers," said Owen, "From this day, the battles of Poké Rangers Bandstand have ended. We can finally go on our ways."

"We can continue the tour," said Jason.

Everyone nodded, except for one person.

"Not me," said Fiona. The rangers turned around. Fiona turned to them and began to walk away.

"What?" asked Beck, "Why?"

Fiona turned to Beck, "Beck, I have to go and rule the Rayquazian Kingdom. I can't just sit here. My father is depending on me to rule."

Beck looked at her, "But…"

"I know," said Fiona, "But, it's my duty as a princess."

Beck went to protest, however he smiled, "I understand."

Fiona turned to Beck. The two of them walked closer. Fiona sighed as she looked at Beck. Tears were forming, "I wish we could've worked this out. But, you're a drummer and I'm a bassist/princess and it won't even-."

Suddenly, Beck grabbed Fiona by the neck and kissed her on the lips… hard.

"Wasn't there a prophecy?" asked Beck.

"My prophecy for Metallica?" asked Fiona.

Beck nodded. Fiona smiled, "Yeah. The prophecy was that I was going to kick his little ass and we did it together."

Then, there was a little cough. Fiona turned around. Her father, dressed in a gold robe smiled in response.

"Fiona," said her father.

"Dad!" said Fiona, hugging him. He hugged her in response.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Fiona nodded, "I do."

She turned around. The rangers were looking at her. Their expressions were upsetting. His father, King Xavier III, smiled as he turned to her, "I think they want you to stay. Besides, maybe if you stay a little longer, maybe you will be able to experience."

"Really?" asked Fiona.

Her father nodded, "They're honored guests, remember?"

Fiona smiled as she turned to him, "Thanks, Dad."

"Besides, can I see my daughter play?" he asked.

Jason smiled, "Well, you are in luck your highness. Steven just called me. We are going to have the concert for all the islands on Ever Grande Stadium tonight to finish the tour. You are more than welcome to come as a VIP."

"A VIP?" asked the king.

"Simple, dad, you get a pass to behind the scenes," said Fiona, smiling.

Her father smiled, "Of course I'll attend."

The rangers smiled as a response with that.

* * *

Later that night…

The crowds were screaming. The rangers were finishing the song before they went to the last song.

"So, this song was… well, we asked Europe if we could borrow it and they said sure, why not," said Beck, "And let me tell you something… this song was when we were watching Metallica of the Scream Empire gets pummeled by the Poké Rangers!"

There was a loud scream of happiness as Beck waved his hands, "And we are going to sing it! HIT IT!"

Taking his drumsticks, he begins to drum around starting a drum solo. Next, Owen, Fiona, and Cam begin to play which leads to Josh playing the keyboard. After a five measure break, it gets louder with instrumentals. Sandra was cheering the crowd, causing them to clap. Jason, Morris, Amy and Violet were clapping with Fiona's father behind him with his servants smiling in response. Sandra turns on the microphone as she begins to sing:

_**We're leaving together**_

_**But still it's farewell**_

_(The rangers sit down in the RV as the credits roll. Beck looks at the sky as he begins to remember…)_

_**And maybe we'll come back**_

_**To Earth who can tell**_

_(Episode 2- Beck meets Kricketune for the first time. Episode 10- Beck meets Morris at Rustboro City. Episode 23- Beck runs into his ex-girlfriend, and then reconciles with his father- Episode 29. Episode 34- Beck faces Groutron)_

_**And maybe there's no one to blame**_

_**We're leaving ground (leaving ground)**_

_**Will things ever be the same again?**_

_(Cam meets Chatot- Episode 1. Cam meets Regice- Episode 11. Cam faces Deotron- Episode 34. Cam finds the Flowers of Algernon- Episode 28. Cam destroys the Dead or Alive Ritual- Episode 36.)_

_**It's the final countdown**_

_**The final countdown**_

_(Josh meets Chimeco- Episode 1. Josh runs into Amy and the Delcatty- Episode 7. Josh faces James Bond- Episode 24. Josh in Silent Library- Chapter 41)_

_**Ohh  
We're heading for Venus and still we stand tall  
'Cause maybe they've seen us and welcome us all, yea**_

_(Sandra meets Politoed- Episode 1. Sandra and Fiona go undercover- Episode 14. Sandra and Claese meet up- Episode 17. Sandra fights Jiratron- Episode 32. Sandra faces Soundwave- Chapter 47)_

_**With so many light years to go and things to be found  
(To be found)  
I'm sure that we'll all miss her so**_

_(Fiona meets Beedrill- Episode 2. Fiona learns of herself being a princess- Episode 30. Fiona then kills Raytron- Episode 30. Fiona and Beck kiss- Episode 48)___

_**It's the final countdown**_  
_**The final countdown**_  
_**The final countdown**_  
_**(The final countdown)**_  
_**Ohh ho ohh**_

_(Violet encounters Gardevoir- Episode 19. Violet, Fiona, and Sandra fight together- Episode 37. Violet screams in Silent Library- Episode 41.)_

_(Owen meets the rangers- Episode 35. Owen, Fiona, and Beck fall in the Shoal Cave- Episode 42. Owen begins to have flashbacks- Episode 44)_

_(Amy, Morris, and Jason appear with a smile)_

_**The final countdown, oh ho  
It's the final countdown  
The final countdown  
The final countdown  
(The final countdown)**_

___(Clips of the rangers using special attacks)_

_(Rangers fighting the Roadsters)_

_**Ohh  
It's the final countdown  
We're leaving together  
The final countdown  
We'll all miss her so  
It's the final countdown  
(The final countdown)  
Ohh, it's the final countdown  
Yea**_

_(The rangers perform on the stage. The audience cheers as they finished the last note)_

* * *

The next day…

The rangers were at Sky Pillar. Beck turned around as Violet took out an empty torch. She turned to Beck.

"We gather here today to pronounce our little… passing the torch ceremony," said Violet, "It took a lot of guts and we did it."

She gave the torch to Beck. Beck saw the music note engraved on the torch as he turned to the others. The rangers walk toward the torches where the empty torch was. He was given a torch and turned to the others.

"As the Red Bandstand Ranger, I, Beck McCaffery stand down today," he said. Lighting the torch, he placed the torch next to the Space Torch. A music note appeared on the torch. He turned to the others as they stood at the Sky Pillar.

"We are the rangers of music and harmony," said Beck.

"Poké Rangers Bandstand," said the rangers.

They struck their ranger poses. Amy, Morris, and Jason stand next to them as the waves crash. Behind them, the five torches are lit, proving that now five teams have protected the Earth from an evil threat.

**END SEASON 7**

* * *

**BEGIN SEASON 8**

**SEASON PREMIERE!**

**Blaze: Coming soon, Poké Rangers Samurai!**

**Rangers: Let's Samuraize!**

**Greta: It's time to save the world again… this time the Fallen has escaped through the cracks and has attacked. Time for the samurai to rise again.**

**Blaze: Five warriors, five types of symbol power, working to destroy the Fallen.**

**Rangers: Origami, power up!  
**

**Chapter 1: Challenge of the Five Samurai **

**Rangers: Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!**


End file.
